Kitsune 1 Prankster
by gezzerslaw
Summary: What if a the age 5, Naruto accepts Kyuubi as his sensei. And the Kyuubi not only teaches him to be the strongest jinchuuriki; but also a true Prankster loving Kitsune.  Naruto/Hinata pairing
1. Chapter 1  Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

My first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – tailed beast talking

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That's due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old, I can not see a twelve year old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter One - Payback

Two kunoichi were walking home after having dinner and drinks. They had both just returned from separate missions and were laughing about something that had happen. As they were walking by a alley, they hear a pleading voice.

"P-P-Please let me go" frighten female voice was heard.

"I can not do that, you owe me for my escorting you", a drunken voice replied.

"B-B-But you promised my friend that you would see us home safely after all you are a shinobi."

"I'm not any shinobi; I am Jounin shinobi, one of best in the village. So sweetheart, you owe me something special for my time and talent."

Sounds of tearing fabric could be heard, the two kunoichi turn toward the alley.

"Hey, Buddy what the hell do you think you are doing?" called out the purple haired kunoichi.

When the man looked over his shoulder to see, who was interrupting his fun, the girl quickly ducks under his arm and run over to the two women.

"Please help me, my friend and I were walking home from a friend's house, when that _man_ offered to walk us home. My mother told me to always trust the shinobi because they protect the village. My friend forgot her purse and ran back to get it; but, instead of waiting for my friend, he grabbed my arm and dragged me down this alley. Then he starts saying how "much" I owe him and then he starts grabbing me and tries to kiss me.", sobbing on the purple hair shoulder.

"Get back here, you little bitch, you still owe me."

"She owe you nothing, " says the raven hair kunoichi, " What you owe her is a apology"

"I don't owe her a damn thing.. Say you're hot, why don't we go back to my place and you can make a me a shinobi sandwich. Me being in the middle and you three all around me. You will have to fight to see who gets the honor to ride on my s-class tower of power first."

"That man is total asshole, " says the purple haired kunoichi.

"Who you calling a asshole, bitch"

With that statement, Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi move into the light.

"Oh, if it isn't the Ice Queen and the Snake Bitch, well I got the cure for her frigid highness and I got just the snake for you charm, bitch."

Another girl comes around the corner and runs up to the crying girl. " Tela, are you alright? When I came out and did not see you, I ran to your house and you were not there, I started to look for you."

"I'm fine now, Suky, thanks to these two kunoichi, they saved me from that pervert, who calls himself a shinobi."

"Why don't you take your friend home, we will handle 'Mr. Shinobi' says Kurenai.

As the two girls head off, Kurenai and Anko start walking slowly toward the shinobi, who is grabbing his crotch and running his tongue around his lips while making kissing sounds.

Anko is slowly twirling a kunai in her hand as they walk toward the shinobi.

Anko starts to smile sweetly, " And here I was wondering what type of entertainment was there for tonight."

As the two girls round the corner, Suky disappears in a poof of smoke. Tela transforms back into a blond hair teenage boy wearing a black trench coat with a huge foxy grin on his face. As he walks slowly down the street, he can hear the screams of the shinobi.

"_**That went better, then we plan it, kit**_" a chuckling voice in the boy head.

"_**Having that idiot call them names was a nice touch**_"

"I was worried that they might see that shadow clone using those chakra strings to make him into my puppet; but, it worked and now Anko and Kurenai will be making his life a living hell"

"_**So do you think, they will take him over to Ibiti for a little T&I session**_" asked the voice.

"Oh, yeah most definitely and Anko will get in even more play time."

"_**Kami, boy you just like your mother in pranking style**_." said the voice.

The blond hair boy reaches inside his trench coat and pulls out a black book. He flips it open, runs his finger down a page, stopping a one name, then crosses it out.

"And I bet he thought I would forget him after twelve years", blond says smiling wickly, "Long live the Queen and paybacks are a bitch".

"_**Now, let's go home and grab a bite to eat, so we can start planning our next 'payback' and who it will be our next bitch. I'm thinking that the cilivan council needs another lesson**_"

Both the blond and the voice grin evilly.


	2. Chapter 2  Where it all started

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – tailed beast talking

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That's due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shougi names for pieces and moves; I'm still learning how to correctly move shougi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old, I can not see a twelve year old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter 2 - Where All Started…

Walking towards the Academy at a leisurely pace; Naruto says to himself; "last night went off better then planned." He and sensei had already narrowed down the next possible candidates for "payback." He was feeling good, dressed in his usual outfit: a pair of black cargo pants, a t-shirt with "Potential Son-In-Law" on the front. An earth tone trench coat on with a black whirlpool on the back with an orange spiral trace. His blonde hair held back by a black bandana and a pair of round black sunglasses concealing his eyes.

As usual, Naruto was ignoring the glares and stares that the villagers are giving him as he walks by. With his acute hearing he hears them mutter, "Damn Demon…. Ought to Kill Him… How the Council can let _that_ go to the Academy…Damn Third is Senile". Sighing, he just keeps walking towards the Academy. He doesn't want to be late today, because today is the start of final exams to graduate as Genins. Naruto is not worried about failing this set of exams, because thanks to his sensei he is already stronger then anybody could image.

Walking by the Hyuuga Complex, he stops briefly to look at the oak trees in front of their complex. This is where it all started…

(Flashback - 11 years earlier)

A five years old, Naruto in his 'kill me now orange jumpsuit' is hiding in one of the large oak trees outside the Hyuuga complex. He had just lost the latest couple of drunk villagers, who wanted to 'teach that damn demon a lesson'.

"Why, does everybody hate me?" asked himself for the thousandth time.

Hidden in the tree, he sees someone sneaking into the complex.

"Now, who would be sneaking in at this time of night?", thought Naruto. Several minutes later, he sees the same person sneaking out; but, this time he has something in his arms.

"This cannot be right; but, what can I do?"

"_**You would be amazed what you can do**_", said a voice.

"Who said that?" a startled Naruto looking around for the voice.

"_**No time to talk, follow that man now, he has something that doesn't belong to him"**_, says the voice.

Following the stranger was easy; Naruto was already good at moving without being seen.

"_**Naruto, we have to stop that person before he gets out of the village.**_"

"Whoa, wait a minute, he is a whole lot bigger that me and all I got is this rusty kunai."

"_**That all we need, now he heading for the north wall, get ahead of him and I'll show you what to do."**_

Naruto angles past the stranger to get ahead of him, "O.K. now what."

"_**Naruto, I'm going to borrow you body for a couple of minutes, don't panic, you will be able to see and hear everything that I will be **_**doing."**

"Cool, I can watch… wait what this about borrowing my …."

"_**Kitsune Body Switch : Mature Naruto**_**" **poof of smoke and in the place of five year old stands a 6'2" blonde ninja with piercing golden eyes. As Naruto watches, he feels himself pressing against the tree as the stranger approaches. Feels the rusty kunai in his hand rising up.

Just as the stranger is even with the tree, it's thrown into a tree off to the left making a solid thud sound.

The stranger freezes and stares at the direction of the strike. 'Naruto' using the distraction to do a leg sweep causing him to fall backward. As he hit's the ground, he still clutching the bundle.

'Naruto' with a glowing red hand strikes him on the forehead protector calling out: **"Kitsune Paralyzing ". **

The stranger's eyes go wide, before rolling into the back of his head.

"_Is he dead?" _whispers Naruto.

"_**No, I just gave him enough electrical charge to knock him out for a while. Let's see who our thief is?**_ _**Well, well, it looks like the **_**supposedly **_**Cloud Country**_ _**Ambassador and what he carrying?"**_

Unwrapping the blanket a lavender hair girl about five years old, looks to be asleep is inside.

"_That Hinata, what that man doing with her?_"

"_**I think he was trying to kidnap her for Cloud Country, so that they could get a pair of **_**Byakugan **_**eyes."**_

"_So what so special about _Byakugan _eyes, and why did he want Hinata and what do we do now?"_

"_**Well, if you let me borrow your body a little longer, we will take Hinata home and turn this man over to the Third."**_

"_O.K., just as long as you are careful with Hinata, she is my friend."_

'Naruto' bites his thumb smears blood across palm and smashes it to the ground: **"Kitsune Summoning"**

A poof of smoke, a three tail black fox the size of a small pony appears in front of 'Naruto'.

Bowing her head, "My Lord, how may I be of service?"

"_**Take this man to the Third's resident and tell him that he was trying to kidnap Lady Hinata Hyuuga . Lady Hinata Hyuuga is being return to her family. And that if he has any further questions to ask Hyuuga clan head. Once you have delivered your message return home. Have a safe journey, Tiffany"**_

"Hai, your orders will be followed", using her tails she puts the unconscious man on her back. Before she leaves, she bows again, saying, "It is good to see you again, Lord Kyuubi"

"_That is so cool! "_

'Naruto' bends down and gently picks up the sleeping Hinata. Doing a one hand sign, he calls out: **"Kitsune Body Flicker : Hyuuga Complex"**

In a blink of an eye, Naruto sees that they are standing outside the Hyuuga Complex huge front doors.

'Naruto' starts banging on the door, _**"Lord Hyuuga, I need to speak with you!"**_

After banging on the door for several minutes, the door is open by two clan members.

"Do you know what time it is and how dare you ask for Lord Hyuuga.. Be gone with you or we will use force" growls one of the clan members.

"_**If you don't get his lordship immediately or try to use force, you will greatly regret it."**_

"Be gone", one of the clan members reaches out to push 'Naruto' out of the door way.

Next thing that member knows, he is press against door with his own kunai pressed against his throat while the stranger is still holding a bundle in his other arm.

"_**If you value, your clan member's life, you will get Lord Hyuuga immediately!"**_

The other guard looks at his partner's eyes and quickly runs back into the compound. A couple of minutes later sounds of foot steps rapidly approaching. The door opens up and Lord Hyuuga steps out with several members of his clan standing behind him.

"_**I have something precious that belongs to you."**_

"What might that be?"

'Naruto' turns his body, so that just Lord Hyuuga can see inside the bundle. Lord Hyuuga eyes go wide.

"Follow me, the rest of you resume your posts."

"_**Does that include the four of them behind me?",**_ smirks 'Naruto'.

"Yes", glares Lord Hyuuga.

'Naruto' starts to follow Lord Hyuuga, he stops and hands the clan member back his kunai, "_**Nice kunai, good balance."**_

Lord Hyuuga leads 'Naruto' into his private apartment; a pregnant woman with long lavender hair in robe is sitting on a couch.

"_**I believe this yours, Lady Hyuuga" **_as 'Naruto' gently kneels down in front of her. Unwrapping the bundle to put a sleeping Hinata into her mother's arm. Looking at her face, emotions run from surprise, to shock, to gratitude as she looked from the sleeping Hinata, her husband, to 'Naruto'.

"How?" asked Lady Hyuuga.

"Yes, that is a question, I would like to know too", growls Lord Hyuuga.

"_**I was passing your complex earlier on my way to the inn, when I saw a man sneaking into you complex. Then after a couple of minutes, he exited your complex with a bundle in his arms. I thought this was highly suspicious, so I followed the man. I over took him near the north wall and disable him and got back your precious item."**_

"Where is that man, I want to 'talk' to him', Lord Hyuuga says through clench teeth.

"_**I had him delivered to the Third for questioning because there will be political ripples because of who he is."**_

"Who was it?"

"_**The Cloud Country's ambassador, if I'm not mistaken."**_

Lord Hyuuga looks at his anxious wife, both knowing what Cloud Country wanted from their daughter.

"Sir, I can not express our gratitude or debt that I will owe you for saving our daughter; by the way sir, what is your name?" asked Lady Hyuuga.

"_**I'm sorry, I have forgotten my manners, and I'm Ky, a wondering shinobi . If you will excuse me, Lady Hyuuga, I must be on my way."**_

"You could at least spend the night, it is the least we can do" looking at her husband for approval.

"_**You may wish to check Lady Hinata to make sure that they only used some sort of sleeping drug or genjustsu."**_

"Yes, we will call the clan physician to check on her. But, first let me show you to your room." says Lord Hyuuga.

As they exit the room, they both look back to see Lady Hyuuga gently rocking a sleeping Hinata in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

As they start down the hall, 'Naruto' stops and turns to Lord Hyuuga.

"_**Lord Hyuuga, it my job as a shinobi to state to you that you have a traitor in your clan. Because a foreigner should not have enter into your complex so easily. And know exactly where to find their target and exit without being detected." **_

"Yes, I was thinking the same thoughts"

"_**Also Lord Hyuuga, how long has Lady Hyuuga been ill?"**_

Lord Hyuuga was startled once again, "how do you know that my wife is ill?"

"_**When I placed Lady Hinata in her arms, I looked into her eyes and saw a light circle around her eyes. The only time I've ever seen this was from someone being given a specific type poison."**_

"Poison? What are you saying; our clan physician says she has a wasting disease that will take her and our unborn child life?"

"_**Your physician is wrong it not a disease; but, poison. Have you not consulted with other physicians to see if your physician is wrong?"**_

"No, I've not, the clan elders have forbidden me and they have complete faith in our clan physician."

"_**Excuse me Lord Hyuuga; but, if it was my wife, I would be having as several different physician consulted to make sure that there was a chance he is wrong. So what is he giving her?"**_

"He has some pills that he makes her take several times a day."

"_**Lord Hyuuga, if I were you I would not trust your physician and watch to see if he panics or runs once he sees Lady Hinata is back. I think your traitor is your physician."**_

"Here is your room, if you need anything just pull on the cord, now if you will excuse me I have things I need to take care of."

"_**Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Hyuuga, and I hope that I'm wrong.**_"

As Lord Hyuuga heads back to his wife, thoughts are racing through his mind. Everything that the _**shinobi**_ had said made sense; but, better safe then sorry. He had never liked that physician or the council of elders for refusing to allow him to have his wife checked out by another physician.

As Lord Hyuuga foot steps fade, 'Naruto' holds up his hand: "Bunshin Clone". As the smoke clears, 'Naruto' looks at his clone, _**"o.k. as soon as the Third shows up disappear." **_The clone nods his head.

"_**We are out of here";**_ **"Kitsune Body Flicker : Ramen Stand."**

Next thing Naruto knows, they are standing outside his favorite Ramen Stand.

"**Kitsune Body Switch : Naruto**_**"**_

Naruto looks around and he back in his normal body and kill me now orange jumpsuit..

"Was every thing that you told Lord Hyuuga the truth?"

"_**Yes, I quite sure of it, the physician is trying to poison Lady Hyuuga and kill their unborn kit"**_

"So will they be o.k.?"

"_**If she quits taking those pills and get the proper diet and plenty of rest, she will recover and the kit will be o.k.. The poison has to build up to a specific level. If she quits taking the poison, her body will naturally flush it out. Anybody that would hurt or kill a born / unborn kit doesn't deserve kindness. So kit, "let's go back to your apartment, so we can talk in private. Because I feel you have few questions."**_

"Tons!"

Waiting in his apartment, Lord Hyuuga has sent Hizashi, his twin brother to fetch the physician.

"Hizashi, what is the reason that I was roused from my bed? Could it not wait until later this morning?" hearing the grumbling physician through the door.

"You do not dictate schedule to your clan leader, show him respect" snaps Hizashi outside the door.

"Enter; your patient is right here." Lord Hyuuga waiting to see the look on the physician face once he enters. The physician doesn't even look around; he just walks into the room and is about to set his bag down on the floor.

"So Lady Hyuuga, what seems to be.. be ..be.", the physician starts to stutter when he clearly see Hinata in her mother's arms. His eyes shift quickly from Lord Hyuuga to his brother. He turns and throws his bag at Lady Hyuuga while making a dash for the door. Lady Hyuuga turns her body to take the hit on her shoulder and protecting Hinata.

Just as the physician gets near the door, **"Hyuuga Air Palm Strike".** A solid air brick strikes the physician squarely in the back, driving him through door. A clan member comes running in and looks at the unconscious physician, lying through door.

"Lord Hyuuga, the Third is outside the complex with a squad of ANBU saying he needs to talk to you", spuppers the clan member.

"Show the Third into the main meeting room, order up some sake, send someone to the _**shinobi'**_s room and request his presence. Brother, if you would be so kind as to _bring_ our _'physician' _to the main meeting room. Make sure he stays alive, I have many questions for him"

Lord Hyuuga kneels down beside his wife, and looking her in her eyes (yes, Ky's right again, he can see white rings around her eyes).

"Are you alright my love, did he hurt you" asks a concern Lord Hyuuga.

"My shoulder hurts a little; but, what was that all about Hiashi ?"

"_**Ky**_ told me that he suspected the physician was involved with the abduction of Hinata and your condition. And when the physician saw Hinata, he panicked and tried to run".

"What about my condition, what does _**Ky**_ suspect?"

"He stated that when he looked into your eyes, he saw a white ring around your eyes. And this was a sign of a certain poison. So please, do not take any more of those pills. I will have them analyzed and we will find you a new doctor first thing. So try to get some rest, I will send for your friend Tsume if you want me to."

"Yes, I would like that and some ginsing tea please. I just thought of something, Hiashi."

"What is that my love?"

"How did Ky know Hinata name, neither of us spoke her name to him?"

"That is a good question; I will ask him when I see him shortly. So rest for now my love". Lord Hyuuga leans over to kiss the top of his wife & sleeping daughter's heads.

Ky had opened his eyes to several things.

As he closed the door, there were several clan members waiting outside the door. Lord Hyuuga did not say a word, the clan members bowed their heads, they knew their job.

Lord Hyuuga strolls over towards the main meeting hall, he can see various clan members running to go wakeup members of the council of elders. To let them know something is going down. As he enters the hall, he sees his brother pouring the Third a glass of sake; several of ANBU are standing around the unconscious physician. As he walks up to the Third, his brother hands him a glass of sake.

Lord Hyuuga sips his drink, he thinks to himself, _'Kami, I needed this drink'. _

As they are drinking, a member comes over to the three and bows.

"Your Lordship, the _**shinobi**_ 's is gone, he cannot be found in the complex." The member bows and walks way after being dismissed.

"That _**shinobi**_ must been the one, who sent the Cloud Country's 'ambassador' to me. With the message, that the 'ambassador' was trying to kidnap Lady Hinata."

Hizashi head snapped up, " What Lady Hinata was kidnapped tonight? How did he get in, who helped him ?"

"The answer to that question, is over there unconscious right now. He also was poisoning my wife. Third, you need to arrest him and question him to see if you can find out anything else. I'm afraid if he stays here, he will mysteriously die. And I want answers."

"Yes Hiashi, that would be a wise course of action. I having Yamanka, "**Do a Mind Walk" **on the ambassador, while he unconscious to see what is going on. I have a bad feeling about what will happen when I confront Cloud Country's kage. Luckily this situation did not turn into a major fiasco."

"We do owe that mysterious _**shinobi**_ a debt of gratitude, because if he had not stopped the kidnapping, the good physician might have gotten away with poisoning my wife and kill my unborn child."

Filling their glasses, they silently toast the mysterious _**shinobi**_ . They knew they better enjoy their sake now because later was going to be a real headache.

Back in Naruto's apartment, the voice tells Naruto get some sleep and in the morning, he would tell explain everything. Naruto lies down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

A glowing red fox sat at the end of his bed and smiles… _**"Tomorrow Naruto, you will start on your road to greatness."**_

In my version of Naruto, Lord Hyuuga is not a cold and uncaring father. Naruto will have to remind him, that he is the head of the clan. And as head of the clan, his word is law, not the council of elders. His brother's life will not be sacrificed. Neji will still a bit of attitude about the main house, the 'cage bird' seal, and his ability.

This will also happen with the Sandaime and village council / elders.

It will be up hill battle for both of them taking back control.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting sensei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – tailed beast talking

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That's due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shougi names for pieces and moves; I'm still learning how to correctly move shougi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old, I can not see a twelve year old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter 3 - Meeting Sensei…

Walking pass the Hyuuga Complex toward the market area, it's his turn to bring breakfast for his group. Entering the market area by a alley, Naruto pauses in the shadows. Looking for obvious and hidden threats, routes to use and escape plans, just like his sensei taught him to do. The usual hatred for him was at its normal level; however, he feels a strong wave off to his left. Shifting his eyes towards that direction, he spot three genins and a pair of females heading across the market.

"_Kami, if it isn't the Brat Pack and bitches" sighs Naruto._

"_They will try to make my life miserable, __again__. And I have to make the breakfast run. Better take care of breakfast first."_

Staying in the shadows of the alley, Naruto whispers;" **Kage Bunshin Clone: Two**" without a hand sign, two clones appear.

"O.K. you know the drill, hedge and one gets drinks and the other gets the food. Meet me at the other side of the market, while I handle the 'Pack'"

"Hai… Hai"

Naruto starts strolling across the market area. The 'Pack' sees him and turns into his path. Half way across the market, Naruto is stopped by the 'Pack'.

The 'Pack', a group of three genins that had graduated the year before. The genins are all from rich merchant families and had used their family money and influence to get into the Academy. Hiring tutors and bribing school officials, they had graduated. All through school, they had made it their favorite past time to pick on / bully Naruto. Since their parents encouraged them and that he was an orphan. None of the school officials had bother to try to stop them.

"Where you think you are going 'Loser', growls Hazuki Mina (Leader of the Pack).

"I think he looking for his the mommy the whore", Hyudo Issel sneers.

"Answer us, 'Dobe', say Ohyama Takeru.

None of the 'Pack' notices Naruto slowly unclenching his fists.

'_Kami, don't kill the bastards…don't kill the bastards…don't kill the bastards' _Naruto slowly cants inside his head.

Looking up in fake surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry Mina; but, the brightness of all of your protectors blinded me, so I did not see you"

None of the 'Pack' realized that the sun was to their backs.

"Mina-kun, aren't those your sunglasses he wearing", coos Tsukamuto Yakumo while clinging to his arm.

"You are right, Yakumo-chan, 'Loser' give me back my sunglasses that you stole from me" demands Hazuki.

Scratching behind his head, Naruto says, "Tsukamuto is mistaken. I don't understand how she can tell, because isn't she normally in a horizontal or kneeling position?"

"What did you just say?" screeches Otonashis Meimi.

"I did not say anything, I just commented on Tsukamuto's normal lack of being vertical that all" grins Naruto.

Letting go of Hazuki arm, Tsukamuto yells, "Are you going let him insult me?"

Hazuki face turns red, people were watching now and he had to do something.

Shoving Naruto behind a vendor's stand, Hazuki points at his protector, "As an Official Shinobi of village, I demand that apology to the Lady Tsukamuto and you return my sunglasses."

As his back hit's the wall, Naruto replies, "First and foremost, these are my sunglasses. Secondly, Tsukamuto family is neither a shinobi clan nor royalty; therefore, she does not have the right to the title of 'Lady'. However, the definition of being a female canine is more fitting; but, I will not insult the Inuzuka clan by using it out of proper text."

"I'll teach some manners and respect, 'Loser'" as Hazuki punches Naruto in the stomach. Naruto clinches around Hazuki briefly, before Issel and Takeru grab his arms and pulls him off. Being held up, Hazuki starts to use Naruto as a punching bag. Tsukamuto and Otonashi are jumping up and down in glee, as they watch the three starts to work Naruto over.

A villager sticks his head around the booth, "hey you all better break it up, a couple of ANBU are walking this way."

The three back away from Naruto, letting him fall to the ground.

As they start to go, Hazuki looks down at the sunglasses that had fallen off. Putting his foot down on the sunglasses and crushing them. "Opps, my mistake, those cheap sunglasses couldn't possibly be mine." Walking away with his buddies laughing and high five-ing each other. The girls clinging to their arms praising them on their strengths and skills. Naruto listens to them talking as they walked off.

Naruto pushes himself into a kneeling position, reaches down and picks up his broken sunglasses, "Damn it, I liked these…"

Standing up, Naruto brushes himself off and wipes the blood from his busted lip. He reaches inside his trench coat and pulls out a wallet.

"Now, let's see what old Hzauki-teme has in here?" mutters Naruto.

The villager, who stated that the ANBU were coming, walks over to Naruto and hands him a bag.

"Here your food, boss. What are you going to do now?" asks one of the clones.

"First, let's see what in teme's wallet: picture genin I.d. card, about 5000 ryo, a smiling picture of Tsukamuto (thank Kami she not naked), training schedule and this week's gate password and counter-sign."

Reaching side his trench coat, Naruto pulls out a scroll, opening it. He places the I.d face down on the scroll **"Document Copy".**

Looking down at the scroll, he sees a perfect copy of the I.d… Tapping on a ryo sign on the scroll, a pile of money appears. Naruto counts out 5000 ryo, the reseals the pile of money. Next, he taps on word "Pictures", a pile of pictures appears. Sorting through the pile, he select a picture of Uchiha Sasuke in his usual smirking pose and places Tsukamuto picture on the pile and reseals it. Rolling the scroll up, he puts it back inside his coat. Taking the money out the wallet, hands it to the clone. He then replaces it with the sealed money and inserts the picture of Uchiha inside the wallet. Reaching inside his coat, he pulls out a piece of paper and pen, and writes down two new words and places it back in the wallet.

"O.k., here what I want you to do. First, go back to our apartment and get a camera and that spray, I've been working on. Second, knock on Konata's door and ask her for a favor. Ask her, what is needed to be added to hair coloring to change it into a really weird color. Tell her, that you 'owe a favor' to a couple of bitches going to Mr. Moto's. He snubs Konata all the time, telling her that his image would be destroyed if they heard that he did 'her' hair. She will knows this will be a personal payback to him by the botched coloring jobs. Third, head over to Mr. Moto's around ten, I heard Tsukamuto telling Hazuki that she and Meimi were heading later. Hedge and return Hazuki wallet to her. Then sneak into Mr. Moto and add whatever Konata tells you to the coloring. Finally, find Tsukamuto and Otonashi clothes and spray them. The spray is body heat activated. In twenty minutes after they get dressed, their clothes will begin to shrink and become skin tight. Position yourself, so that you can get pictures when this happens. I want lots of pictures of the finish product. Then take the camera back to the apartment and develop the pictures. Afterwards cruise around the neighborhood, check on everybody. Any questions… ok good luck"

The clone takes off in the direction of his apartment.

Naruto is brushing himself off as he walks back into the market heading towards the school.

"_**So you replaced his money with fake, put Uchiha picture in, and change the gate passwords. So why, did you copy his I.d. badge and keep Tsukamuto picture?" **_

"_I know Tsukamuto; she is a nosy bitch and will snoop through his wallet. She will 'discover' his picture of sasuke-teme instead of her. Which will make her jealous because who's picture he has and hasn't."_

"_She will also use his money to pay for her treatment. She will not use her own money, when she can use someone else. Hopefully, Mr. Moto will spot the fake ryo and Tsukamuto will have some explaining to the ANBU, why she is passing fake ryo."_

"_I will make a '__chuuin__' I.d. for Hazuki. Then I will get Konato to turn it into the Hokage office, saying he left it at the bar. And we both know that Konato works as a bartender at the "Rainbow Club". Hopefully, he will get a little time with T&I division for impersonating a chuuin, passing fake ryo, or using the wrong password/counter sign at the gate."_

"_Tsukamuto picture will look good in the lobby of s.t.d. clinic on the "Beware Wall."_

"_**Sweet kit, you did good. They didn't hurt you?"**_

"_Nah, Hazuki got in one decent shot, then when they ganged up, they had no power behind their hits. Kami, I cannot believe I might have to work with those bakas. I wonder, if The Old Man will accept killed by a friendly on those three?"_

"_Well, I better head on or breakfast will get cold."_

"_**Good thing kit, because I meant what I said to Sandaime that day."**_

(Flashback - next morning 11 years earlier)

Naruto is drooling in his sleep, dreaming that he is eating a huge bowl of ramen with all the trimmings. A gentle shake on his shoulder, Naruto rolls over muttering in his sleep, "Yes, I would like another bowl of ramen, please."

_**"Kit****, wake up your breakfast is getting cold."**_

His eyes fly open, _"Kami, someone is my bedroom!"_

"Please don't hurt me, I did nothing wrong", Naruto wails beneath his covers. Waiting for the blows to come. But, after a while nothing happens. Naruto peeks out from under his covers. Sitting at side of his bed is a normal size red fox staring at him intently.

_**"Kit****, like I said earlier, your breakfast is getting cold, now get up and let's eat."**_

Sniffing the air, Naruto smells the food of the Kami, ramen. Throwing off his covers, he rushes into the kitchen and there before his eyes is steaming bowl of pork ramen. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, he about to start to eat when he suddenly stops, stares at the bowl and then pushes the bowl away.

"_**What's wrong with it, wrong flavor or has it gotten cold?"**_

"This is too good to be real, I'm either still dreaming or once again someone is trying to poison me."

"_**Trust me, you are not dreaming, it is real and it is not poisoned. If you don't want, pass it over to me."**_

Naruto looks across his table at the fox, who is sitting there patiently waiting for an answer.

"Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

"_**First, eat your breakfast; I got it from your favorite ramen stand so eat up while it hot and then we will talk."**_

Slowly Naruto takes a small bite, the look of shear bliss lights up his face. The chopsticks fly as he shovels the ramen into his mouth, fearing someone will snatch his bowl away.

"_**Slow down kit, enjoy the food, I bought enough to satisfy you." **_

Pointing with his paw, Naruto eyes follow to the counter, where there are ten more bowls of ramen. After finishing off all the bowls of ramen, Naruto leans back in his chair. Naruto has never felt this full and good in a long time.

"_**O.k. kit, let's clean up and then we will talk."**_

"Clean up? Why?"

"_**Because I will not have you living in a pigsty and mainly because I say so."**_

Sitting up and staring at the fox, "And just who the hell are you, to order me around?"

"_**I'm your one & only sensei from now on. You will obey your sensei or pay the price!"**_

"O.o.o, what's the little foxy going to do to me if I don't?"

A empty ramen bowl suddenly flies across the table, striking Naruto in the chest causing him to fall backwards out his chair. When ceiling stops spinning, he is looking into a pair of red eyes which are just above a set of very sharp looking teeth.

Punctuating every word with a tap of his tail to Naruto's forehead, _**"You. Will. Clean. This. Up. **__**NOW**__**!"**_

"O.k. o.k. no need to shout."

After cleaning up, Naruto and the fox move to the living room. The fox is looking around the room, before he looks at Naruto.

"_That ramen sure tasted good. This is way too weird; I must have eaten something bad last night.. … Last night!.. Hinata!.. Stranger!.. Lord and Lady Hyuuga!"_

"_**From the look on your face, I see that you remember last night."**_

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"_**No, it most definitely was not a dream."**_

"So is everybody ok?"

"_**Yes, everybody is ok, Hinata is fine, and her mother will be seeing a new doctor later this morning. She and the unborn kit should be on the road to recovery soon. The ambassador and doctor are both sitting in a jail cell." **_

"So who are you?"

"_**Yes, we have not been formally introduced. I'm Lord Kyuubi No Youko the Nine Tail Fox, leader of Kitsune Clan, and your new sensei. Pleased to finally met you face to face Uzuamki Naruto".**_

A wide eyed Naruto stares at a bowing red fox in front of him…..

I will be using flashbacks with Naruto's first earlier meetings with Kyuubi to show the type of training that he will have received & mastered. By graduation exams, Naruto will already be friends with most of the Rookie 9. However, he has not shared his secret with them. Sasuke and fan girls will not be part of his group.

Sai will be a classmate, per Danzo's orders, so that he can stay close to Sasuke to guard him.

Uchiha Itachi will not massacre his entire clan, just a select group of individuals. Sasuke will still have the 'avenger' and 'gimme everything because I'm a Uchiha' attitude.


	4. Chapter 4 Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – tailed beast talking

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That is due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shougi names for pieces and moves; I am still learning how to correctly move shougi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My concept of money value is 100 ryo would be like one dollar. Therefore, 1000 ryo would be ten dollars and so forte.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old; I cannot see a twelve-year-old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter 4 – Introductions…

Naruto brushes himself off as he walks back into the market heading towards the Academy. He notices that the local merchants and villagers are all smiling. _"Must be thinking that Hazuki and pals worked the 'Demon 'over good_. _Sometime I think I should just pack up and leave… What was my dad thinking when he thought that they would treat me like a 'hero'?"_

"_**Your parents loved this village and had a few close friends. And thought it was worth dying to protect them and the village, kit."**_

"_Well, most of their friends' kids treat me o.k.; but, most of the villagers and a lot of shinobi still treat me like shit."_

"_**What? You want them to treat you like your buddy..Sasuke? hee.. hee.."**_

"_Oh, you are so pushing it, sensei…" _

Feeling two strong chakra signatures heading his way. Naruto uses a low powered chakra pulse, like sonar. "Well if it is not _my __old__ ANBU pal, Piggy. Looks like he has a new partner, wonder how she drew the short straw? "_

The other clone walks up beside him; but does not make eye contact, causally keeping pace with Naruto. Keeping eyes moving, Naruto whispers to the clone. "Change of plans, go get more food, because Piggy will probably confiscate mine. Head to Academy, hedge back, pass out breakfast and cover for me. As soon, as I get rid of Piggy, I'll catch up and we will swap out."

The clone looks at Naruto briefly, as if for the first time seeing whom he is walking beside. With a brief nod, he puts the look of disgust on his face and turns to his right to get away from Naruto. Keeping a causal pace, looking around the market on his way to the Academy.

"_Five, Four, Three, Two, One…"_

"Uzumki Naruto, Stop, You are Under Arrest!", booms a voice behind him. Naruto stops and straighten his shoulders while taking a deep breath, _"she smells like wild roses." _Slowly turning around, behind him are a couple of ANBU, a male in standard ANBU clothing with a Boar's mask. The female ANBU with a Cat's mask, is giving him the female version of the once over.

"_**So do you think she likes what she sees? I wonder if she is comparing you to Piggy?"**_

"_Oh, that is so wrong in so many ways…."_

As they had landed, Cat lands slightly behind and to the left of Boar. Naruto notes that Cat has a katana strapped to her back and from her stance; she knows how to use it.

Cat is making her observations of Naruto. _"So this is the 'legendary' Uzumki Naruto, the one all the senior members of ANBU talks about. He is ANBU's version of 'Tora the Demon Cat' that I had to chase at the Academy". Wonder if it is true that __if__ you can catch him in the act of pranking or fleeing that you would get that jar full of ryo on Capt. Yamato's desk? However, if you give chase and lose him, you have to add 500 ryo to the jar. Somebody say that there's couple thousand ryo in the jar and that nobody has ever won it." _

Starting with his black cargo pants and his choice of a earth tone trench coat with the black whirlpool on the back of the coat. Glancing at the message on his shirt, she feels safe to guess that there are a six-pack and chiseled pecks under it. His blond hair is tied back by a black bandana; whisker marks on both sides of his face. A bit of dried blood on the bottom of his lower lip, "_Looks like he been in a fight_". She guessed he was about 6'1" and was giving off the feeling of a predator on the prowl. Then their eyes lock, baby blues eyes with a golden halo meeting a set of hazel green eyes. Her ANBU instincts tell her that he is assessing her ability and threat level. Her female instincts are telling her, he like what he sees; but, he is not undressing her with his eyes. There was something about his looks that reminds her of someone; she just could not put her finger on a name. A slow grin appears on his face; dramatically he puts a hand over his heart.

Looking over to the male ANBU, Naruto says, "ANBU Piggy, you got to quit sneaking up on me like that, my 'poor' heart cannot take such a start!"

"Uzumki Naruto, You are Under Arrest! And the name is BOAR not Piggy!" shouts Boar causing several villagers to look in their direction.

"Boar, piggy… what's the difference, a pig is a pig. And what are the charges against me?" Naruto asks innocently.

Snatching the bag away from Naruto, handing it to Cat. "Thief for One and Causing a Public Disturbance", Boar declares.

"First of all I paid for that, it is breakfast for my classmates. Secondly, if anything "I" should be pressing charges against Genin Team 2 for assault & battery, plus damage of personal property", counters Naruto.

"Yeah! As if, you will ever stand a chance of becoming a Leaf shinobi and having classmates that like you. Genin Team 2 is fine example of shinobi of Leaf village. I will take their word over yours any day of the week," boasts Boar.

"I figure I got a real good chance of becoming a genin. Considering that the Academy not only passed that Team of Bakas; but, also you, Piggy", Naruto says with a smile.

Looking into the bag, Cat see couple of breakfast rolls, bag of bbq chips, from the smell a couple warm cinnamon buns and a receipt from a local bakery.

"Uzumki is telling the truth, there are only breakfast items and a receipt", Cat points out to Boar.

"Well, he oblivious stole it from someone and had not yet eaten the evidence." Boar sneers.

"So Piggy are you going to introduce your new partner to me? Forgive me ANBU, since Piggy won't do the proper introductions, I'm Uzumki Naruto, citizen of the leaf of the village. Soon to be graduating from the Academy and becoming a fellow shinobi", bowing to female ANBU.

Cat starts to introduce herself to Naruto; but, Boar cuts in, "Don't bother being friendly with that thing, he is just trouble-maker and thief."

Cat notices that Naruto's eyes seem to grow a little darker blue and his body seems poised to strike.

Then he relaxes and causally asks, "Say, Piggy what seems to be your problem with partners? What this make partner number five or six? I liked your first two partners, Raven and Dog, they would buy me ice cream. Otter was indifferent at best. Has Blue Bird recovered from her "accident"?"

Leaning towards the Cat, Naruto whispers rather loudly, "If I were you, ANBU don't give Piggy any sharp objects nor get in front of him, when he has them in his hands. He does not always verify his target before throwing. Seems he mistook Blue Bird for me "by accident" and then left her bleeding and unconscious while he was 'supposedly' in pursuit of me last year. If I had not found her and taken her to the hospital, she might have died."

Straightening up, Naruto looks Boar in the eyes, "So what 'fairy tale' did you told the review board? I had thrown a kunai or used a genjustsu, you were just defending yourself and could not catch me? A lowly Academy student besting a Jonin ANBU; how embarrassing. Rumor mill around the teachers' lounge was you were almost kicked out of ANBU for that little 'mishap." So how many of your friends from the civilian council members were sitting on that review board to save your bacon. Hmmm? Well, it's been nice chatting with you; but, I have to get going."

Cat could feel the killer intent & hatred radiating off Boar directed at Naruto. Naruto was just studying his nails and had a bored look on his face. Then something clicked in Cat's mind, _"Why am I not sensing any chakra from Naruto? I feel Boar's and couple of shinobi watching; but, I feel nothing from Naruto. Either he got little or no chakra or he is masking his chakra signature. If he doing that at his age, then he is definitely stronger then he looks."_

"_**Kit, piggy is stalling you, trying to make you late for school."**_

"_Yeah I know, that's why I sent the other clone ahead of me, so that I won't be late. I know who is trying to delay me after first seeing the Brat Pack. Moreover, piggy going to try to further delay me. Well, better end this and get to class."_

"You are not going anywhere," snarls Boar.

Cat notices that Naruto's eyes turning to a icy dark blue as he turns to face Boar.

"Alright piggy, either you arrest me, put me in handcuffs and let's go stand in front of the Sandaime, so that you can officially press your 'charges' against me. Just remember, the civilian council will not be there to save you this go round. Or you can give me back my breakfast items; I will be on my way."

"Fine, here your breakfast items back." Grabbing the bag out of Cat's hands, Boar turns to hand it to Naruto; but, drops it at his feet and steps on it. "opps, accidents will happen," Boar says sweetly.

Looking at the bag on the ground, Naruto slowly nods his head, "Yeah, at least this time your partner does not need medical assistance."

Boar's outrage was visible to Cat as she watches as he started to draw a weapon on an unarmed Naruto.

"Why you damn DE.." sputters Boar.

Grinning evilly, Naruto leers at Boar, "Go ahead say it, I know you want to."

Cat backs up, ready to jump in to defend Naruto from Boar's attack. Boar is literally trembling with rage; but, something is keeping him from attacking Naruto. Finally, Boar steps back, "You are just lucky that the Sandaime passed that damn law."

"Yeah, like the you ever cared about the law, piggy." Naruto turns slightly to bow to Cat, "It was nice meeting you ANBU. Hopefully, you will get a real partner soon." As Naruto walks past Cat, he whispers, "Watch your back!"

Cat noticed that when Naruto had bowed to her, that he was watching Boar. Cat decides when she got off this shift to talk to her girlfriends, Anko & Kurenai, about Boar's history and Blue Bird 'accident'. She was going to also ask them what they knew about Uzumki Naruto and what law was Boar talking about?

Her train of thought was broken, when Boar growled that they were continuing there patrol.

Leaving the market place, Naruto starts to trot towards the Academy formulating varies plans on how to switch with the clone.

"_**Well, piggy's new partner doesn't seem to be an idiot. She was very observant of both you and piggy. I did not pick up any type of hatred against you. She might be one of the younger generation that has not been made biased against you"**_

"_She looks and acted like a very intelligent and capable kunoichi. Hopefully, piggy's bad habits will not rub off. She smells like wild roses, she must use either a herbal shampoo or soap."_

"_**Yes, she smelled nice; I almost didn't smell her because of piggy's aftershave. It probably has a name like "Sweaty Buda or something. Probably buys it by the barrel."**_

"_Probably one of his friends on the civilian council gives him a discount. Almost got piggy to blow a gasket, I think my introduction when well. "_

"_**Yes, it went smoothly, just like when I introduced my self."**_

**(Flash back - 11 years earlier)**

"So who are you?"

"_**Yes, we have not been formally introduced. I am Lord Kyuubi No Youko the Nine Tail Fox, leader of Kitsune Clan, and your new sensei. Pleased to finally meet you face to face Uzuamki Naruto".**_

A wide-eyed Naruto stares at a bowing red fox in front of him. "You are the DEMON FOX that destroyed the Village!"

The Kyuubi's head snaps up, _**"I'M. NOT. A. DEMON! ! !"**_

"Come to think about it, you don't look like a demon." Naruto starts scratching his head, "And how could someone your size destroy a village the size of the Leaf?"

"_**This is not my normal size; I'm this size right now because your seal restricts the amount of chakra that I can use outside your body."**_

"What do you mean when you said my body and seal?"

"Rise up your shirt and I will show you the seal that I'm talking about." With his shirt raised, Kyuubi touches the tip of his tail to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto giggles, "that tickles." However, his giggles slowly stop when he sees a drawing appear on his stomach. "What is that?"

"_**That is a **_**Confinement Seal**_**, used to contain a chakra based being inside a human's body. That is where I have been for the past five years. Prior to being sealed in you, I've been sealed inside several other members of your mother's clan."**_

"You are living inside me… Then I am a Demon.." Naruto starts to shake in fear.

A slap to the back his head stops his shaking, causing Naruto to look at Kyuubi.

"Hey, that hurt ! What was that for?"

The Kyuubi's tail is switching back and forth, with the Kyuubi glaring at him. _**" ONCE, AGAIN I WILL TELL YOU, I'M NOT A DEMON! NOR, ARE YOU A DEMON!" **_Taking a couple of deep breaths, Kyuubi seems to relax. Taking several more deep breaths, _**"Naruto, you are a jinchuuriki."**_

Puzzled look appears on Naruto's face, "What is a jinchuuriki?"

"_**Let me put this in terms that you will be able to understand better. Picture me as Ramen."**_

"What flavor?"

"_**Pick a flavor."**_

"I like beef."

"_**Fine, picture me as beef ramen."**_

Naruto starts snickering, Kyuubi closes his eyes and takes another couple deep breaths.

"_**You are the bowl that the beef ramen is placed in, now does that make the bowl beef ramen or is it just a bowl?"**_

"It's a bowl, not beef ramen."

"_**Bingo, that is basically what you are Naruto, you are a bowl to me. And the seal is used so that the beef ramen does not get accidentally spilled."**_

"Ok, I buy that; but, what was that about you being in sealed in members of my clan?"

"_**Your mother's clan has always been linked to the Kitsune Clan. About a hundred years ago, I was sealed inside your grandmother after a unfortune incident. Your grandmother was very kind & generous and a strong kunoichi. I was transferred to your mother just before your grandmother died. Your mother was a really strong kunoichi, she loved to pull pranks and she had a bit of a temper. We talked often and I help her plan & execute many pranks. A true Kitsune through and through. I want you to know this Naruto, your mother loved you the moment, she found out she was pregnant. She would talk to you for hours about the things that she planned for you to do together. The pranks and the jutsu, she planned to teach you. Your father was a little worried to begin with when he heard your mother talking to you. He thought that she had lost it; but, he came to understand what she was doing and he even started talking to you. And when her time came to pass on to 'other' side, we had decided that it was time for me to return to my clan. Tragically, that plan never happened because of **__**him**__**." **_

"What happen to my mother and father?" Naruto barely whispers, "What did he do to my mother?"

Bowing his head, _**"Both of your parents are dead."**_

Looking Naruto straight in the eyes_**, "Know this Naruto both of them loved you with all their hearts. And I swear to you on all my tails that I will protect you from now on. As a member of the Kitsune clan, I will train you to become strongest shinobi in all the nations. So that together, WE. WILL. KILL. THAT. BASTARD., who took your mother and father away from you." **_

Just a side note, Naruto will not become a revenge obsessed individual ( Like Sasuke). It will be used as a motivating factor; but, it will be one of his main goals that he will be wishing to accomplish in his life. The reason behind the feeling that he has to protect his precious people. It will help him understand the "Will of the Fire" and why his father did what he did.


	5. Chapter 5 Classmates

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – tailed beast talking

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That is due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shogi names for pieces and moves; I am still learning how to correctly move shogi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My concept of money value is 100 ryo would be like one dollar. Therefore, 1000 ryo would be ten dollars and so forte.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old; I cannot see a twelve-year-old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter 4 correction: I would like to thank ManxomeFoe for pointing out a story error on my part. "Mito was not Kushina's mother; Kushina called her "a distant relative." Checking with .com/wiki/Mito_Uzumaki, she was a member of the Uzumaki clan, so her exact relationship is not really known. Like Gai Sensei would say, "For failure to verify my facts, I shall run backwards 100 times around my village wearing my Gai jumpsuit and a tutu. (Don't look for this on YouTube, it been banned already.)

Chapter 5 – Classmates….

_Naruto_ walks into his classroom, announcing, "Breakfast has arrived." A group of students in the left corner of the classroom look up at his announcement. "About time," says Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Hey, better late, then never." _Naruto _counters. Walking towards his group, once again, he is ignoring the glares of many of his other classmates.

"Ok, let's see if I got everything right, one large decaf," placing a large cup in front of a sleeping Nara Shikamaru.

"One bag of bbq chips with a x-large ninja cola, light on the ice", places items in front of Akimichi Choji.

"One 'Morning Meadow' tea with a touch of honey", handing cup to AburameShino.

"Two meat breakfast rolls and one 'Kage' energy drink for you two", having it snatched out his hands by Kiba. _Naruto_ looks down at his hand to count make such that all his fingers are still there.

"And last; but, never forgotten, two cinnamon buns with a double hot chocolate for the lovely lady" gently placing items in front of slightly blushing Hyuga Hinata.

Then looking in the bag, turning upside down and shaking it, "Damn it, they stiffed me again on my order."

"Want some of my chips?" offers a munching Choji. "Maybe you can take one of Hinata's cinnamon buns?" Kiba says between bites of his breakfast roll. As a group of eyes turn towards Hinata, she is taking a bite out of one of her cinnamon buns. Her eyes giving off the warning, "YOU TOUCH.. YOU DIE..". _Naruto_ takes a slow step back, " I think that idea would rank a sss-class suicide ranking, I'll pass."

"Shikamaru, Gold king's rook E3 to E9" as _Naruto_ looks around the rest of the classroom.

"Trying the Dragon Gambit?" , Shikamaru raises his head to look at _Naruto_.

"Won't tell, you have to make a move to find out," _Naruto_ grins at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome" mutters Shikamaru as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Choji shakes his head, _"only those two can play a game of shogi without a board."_

_Naruto's_ eyes come to a rest on the center of the classroom, there sat Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was in his usual dark outfit with the Uchiha clan symbol on back, with the look of boredom on his face. And to his left, Sai with his painted on grin. _Naruto_ wonders if Sasuke and Sai have ever talked about anything. Probably not, Sasuke has that, 'I'm The Last Uchiha, Treat me like a Kami' attitude. It started shortly after his brother Itachi killed his father and clan elders five years ago. The official story was that Itachi wanted to be head of the clan; but, his father and elders rejected him. So he challenged them all one night and killed them. Then he fled in fear of retaliation by other clan heads. _Naruto_ knew the real reason and he was not going to share.

"Sasuke, Sai.. Good Luck on today's final exam", waves _Naruto_.

"Like I would need Luck. Unlike you, Dobe." gloats Sasuke. "Thank you, for the Luck," a grinning Sai.

_Naruto_ flips off Sasuke, turns to his group, " What? I was just being social to Sai and the teme. Shino, what are the odds for final race?"

Shino pushes his sunglasses back up on his face with his free hand. "Ino has come on real strong the last couple of weeks, so Sakura and Ino are in a tie going into the final race." Looking at Kiba and Akamaru, "So dog, who do you think will win the last race?" Akamaru barks twice. "You think so dog, no way. Double or nothing says Ino will take Sakura easily."

Akamaru barks once, "You on." _Naruto_ sticks his fist up to Akamaru, who bumps his paw against it. "Easiest money, I've ever made", chuckles _Naruto_. Looking over at Choji, who is shaking his head, "What?"

"You know Akamaru never bets on losers, Kiba yes.. Akamaru, no", say Choji after taking a sip of his cola.

"_Damn it, Choji right, Akamaru never bets on losers."_

"Well, there is a first time for every thing," grumbles _Naruto_. Kiba and Akamaru heads' turn towards the door, slowly sounds of a stampede are heard approaching. Everybody in classroom moves away from the door having witness the daily stampede for the past several years. Several classmates having the unfortunate experience of being too close to the door when it opens move further back. The door bangs open, with two female seemingly wedged in the doorway.

"Out of my way, Ino Pig!" screeches the pink hair Sakura.

"No way, Forehead Brow!" screeches back the blond hair Ino. Everybody in the classroom winces at the screeching of the two.

For a couple of seconds, it seems that the two are stuck, Sakura turns her shoulder and vaults past a stumbling Ino. Sakura jumps into the seat vacant beside Sasuke, "I win.. In your face, Ino Pig!" Sakura turns and wraps her arms around Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, how are you today. Are you ready to graduate and be teammates?"

Sasuke pulls Sakura's arms off of him, "How many times do I have to tell you to quit hanging onto me and I'm not your -kun!" Sakura's bottom lip is quivering and tears are forming in her eyes, then she remembers she is sitting beside Sasuke-kun and not Ino Pig, a smile returns to her face.

_Naruto_ watches as a dejected Ino moves toward her seat to sit and pout. He notices that Choji had stopped eating and was watching Ino with longing in his eyes. _Naruto_ sits down beside Shikamaru, who has his head back down on desk. "Sakura won, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Choji o.k.?"

"Taking it like usual."

"Troublesome, I wish Ino would see that Choji is a whole lot better then Sasuke."

"Yeah, right you are going to tell a teenage air-headed female that Choji is better then the 'Last Uchiha' and 'rookie of the year' , good luck on that one."

The two homeroom instructors walk in shortly after the stampede and take a seat at the front of the class, Sensei Iruka and Sensei Mizuki. _Naruto_ likes Iruka because he actually taught him a few things, treats him with respect, and to ramen every once in a while. Iruka is like a big brother to _Naruto_.

Mizuki is a different story, _Naruto_ has never liked nor trusted him. Mizuki has gone out of his way to make life miserable for him at school and in public. _Naruto_ is watching to see the reaction on Sensei Mizuki face when he takes role call. Mizuki had told everybody yesterday that if you were late today that you would have to repeat next year.

Mizuki has his head down as he calls roll, after Sasuke grunts out a reply, he starts to put up his clipboard.

"Sensei, You forgot to call my name", _Naruto_ calls out.

Mizuki's head snaps up to look over in the left corner, to see a smiling _Naruto _waving at him.

Shikamaru sees a brief look of hate in Mizuki eyes as he looks at _Naruto_, _" Looks like Mizuki not happy to see you Naruto… I wonder why?"_

"Ok, class, remember that this is a three part final: written, skill and jutsu. I'm going outside to get the second part of the final exams ready. Sensei Mizuki will administer the written test, I know you will all do your best, so good luck" says a smiling Iruka as he walks toward the door. Just as he opens the door, voices can be heard yelling outside the classroom windows. Iruka, Mizuki, and most of the class move towards the windows to see what going on.

Outside fence of the classroom is a group of teenage girls and boys holding up signs with messages: Good Luck Sasuke, Sasuke 'ROOKIE OF THE YEAR', and a collection of call/date/marry me, Sasuke signs. And all of them are yelling encouragement for Sasuke. Sakura, Ino and several other girls in the class are staring daggers at the girls holding up the call/date/marry me signs. Sasuke is staring at the window with his usual bored look.

"Damn, that one in the back is definitely not high school." points Kiba.

"Yeah, I think you right, Kiba, Sensei Mizuki isn't that your new girlfriend?", Naruto asks innocently. Mizuki glares at Naruto.

Sensei Iruka sticks his head out the window, and using his 'Large Head' jutsu orders those outside the fence to leave at once. The group starts to grumble and walk way, Iruka leans back into the classroom and tells everybody to take their seats.

As Naruto sits down beside Shikamaru, without rising his head asks, "Where you been Naruto?"

Adjusting his chair, "What do you mean, I've been here the whole time."

"Then you better wipe the dried blood off the corner of your mouth before someone else notices," as Shikamaru straightens up.

Naruto wipes the corner of his mouth, " Thanks Shikamaru."

"So you made the switch with your clone when everybody rushed to the windows?"

"Yeah, he went out the door and dispelled and I walked to the window, basic and simple"

"How you get the mob to form?"

"Was too hard," shrugged Naruto, "Stop off the bakery and drop a few words how much dobe would like to have a cheering section before the test for him. It pretty much took a life of its own. Got lucky that the door was open, when the show started. Went up to the window to be seen."

"Like you always say, Keep It Simple, Stupid.", Shikamaru nods. "So what your real reason for being late?"

"Brat Pack and Piggy had to 'wish me luck' on today's exam and you know how 'touchy-feely' they can get. So have you figured out your next move?" Naruto asks as he hangs his trench coat over his chair.

"Have not thought about it, been getting ready for the exam,", Shikamaru looks over at Naruto. Naruto is leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling with the look of total calm written all over his face. Taking a sip for his coffee, Shikamaru remembers the first time he met Naruto…

(Flashback - 5 years earlier )

Sitting under a oak tree at the park with a shogi board set up, Shikamaru was waiting for Choji to make a move. Shikamaru was feeling bad, because he knows Choji does not like shogi; but, is playing it so Shikamaru won't be accused of watching clouds all afternoon. Choji reaches to move a pawn, "If I were you, I won't move the pawn; but, move your silver king bishop h2 to d6."

Both Choji and Shikamaru lookup for the board and around; but, they don't see anyone.

"Up here," the voice is heard again. This time, they look up into the oak tree, lying on a branch over the top of them, is a blond hair, whisker-faced boy about their age, in a 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit. He sits up and jumps off the branch to land beside the two players. "Well, that would be the move that I would make," says the blond-haired person.

"You the Prankster, Uzumaki Naruto , aren't you?" states Choji.

"At your service," bows Naruto. "And you are Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, future clan heads of the Nara and Akimichi Clans," counters Naruto.

Raising a eyebrow, Shikamaru asks, "How do you know who we are?"

"Because I know all, see and hear all, and know what goes bump in the night in Konoha. If it's been rearranged, broken, stolen, or missing, the blame is automatically placed on me. Because I'm the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, the terror of ANBU village security. Besides I heard you two call out each other's name." Naruto does a dramatic bow to the two. "Well, I guess I got to go find another tree to catch a nap in."

"Why?" Choji mumbles between his fingers as he puts more chips in his mouth.

"Because a vast majority of the citizens in Konoha, don't like my presence and any association with me is frowned a pone by the locals and the civilian council."

"Why is that?" Choji says between handful of chips.

"I don't have a clue why, it's been this way since I can remember and it's never gotten better. Nobody will ever tell me why, they just hate me." Naruto knew the reason why; but, he not going to tell Shikamaru or Choji.

"Sounds troublesome, so do you play shogi?"

"I've watched several other people play quite often and I think I have a basic understanding of the game. Nobody has ever asked me to play."

"Well, that was a better move, you suggested, why don't you finish the game. Shikamaru always beats me." Choji moves over, so that Naruto can sit down.

"Ok.; but, blame me when your parents read you the riot act about associating with a 'known prankster'." Naruto sits down behind the board. That afternoon, Shikamaru won all his games; however, Choji notice that Naruto made him have to concentrate to win all of them. After the last game, they moved out to a hill to watch the clouds go by. There they found out that Naruto would be starting the Academy with them. Walking out of the park, Shikamaru and Choji noticed how all the villagers were staring at them or specifically Naruto. Naruto just ignored there stares; but, seemed to keep a eye on the villagers that they encounter or passed.

Once they started the Academy, they noticed that the teaching staff try to 'warn them away' from Naruto. And how the teaching staff would do everything in their power to make school difficult for Naruto. Shikamaru asked his parents why the villagers and teaching staff hated Naruto. His parents looked at each other, then his father asked him, "What do you think about Naruto?"

Shikamaru thought for a couple of minutes, "He seems to be alright, treats everybody fairly, and he plays a real good game of shogi."

"Then that is your answer," his father smiles at Shikamaru.

( End of flashback )

It had taken Shikamaru almost two years to notice that Naruto was quietly and gently helping everybody. He helped almost everybody in the class to get better and stronger. Sensei Iruka had 'discovered' a couple of retired teachers and jonins at Ichiraku Ramen stand, one morning. They were bored with retirement, and were happy to help young genins with any classroom or training drills after school. This gave them something to do and kept them active in the community. The students just had to be willing to show effort and desire, to get the help. It took Shikamaru almost six months to find out that Naruto had arranged for Sensei Iruka to 'discover' the hidden treasure of knowledge and experience. Shikamaru also found out that these retires all lived in Naruto's neighborhood.

Sipping his coffee, Shikamaru smiles, _"You brought us a long way Naruto." _


	6. Chapter 6 Training Schedule

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – tailed beast talking

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That is due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shogi names for pieces and moves; I am still learning how to correctly move shogi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My concept of money value is 100 ryo would be like one dollar. Therefore, 1000 ryo would be ten dollars and so forte.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old; I cannot see a twelve-year-old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter 6 – Training Schedule..

As Iruka leaves the room, Mizuki stands up with a stack of test booklets. "This test will cover a wide range of subjects, so if you have studied, then you shall pass." As he starts to pass out the test booklets, Naruto closes his eyes, _"Yeah, right everybody will get a fluff test and I'll get my usual genjutsu enhanced quiz. I wonder what Mizuki would do if I 'aced' his test?"_

"_**Probably would figure you cheated somehow and still fail you."**_

"_Once again, o'wise and learned sensei, you are correct. Might as well play his game since he has been setting this up for the past couple of weeks now. Would hate for all of his 'planning' to go to waste." _

"_**He'll make his move after 'you fail the mandatory jutsu test', with some lame excuse on how you can still pass or something" **_

"_That sounds about right, dangle the proverbial carrot in front of me."_

Sitting up and getting a pencil out of his trench coat, Naruto looks over at Sasuke and whispers rather loudly, " Sasuke !" Everybody in the class is looking at Naruto and Sasuke, grinning Naruto gives "two thumbs up." "Whatever, Dobe", Sasuke grunts as he looks at the test booklet that Mizuki has placed in front of him. Sakura glares at Naruto for daring to talk to her Sasuke-kun, her 'fellow rookie of the year' title holder.

Looking down a couple of rows, Naruto sees Hinata turn around to look at him, 'Good Luck, Hinata-hime' Naruto lip syncs. A blushing Hinata turns around to receive her test booklet.

Yawning Shikamaru, "You love to torment Sasuke, don't you Naruto?"

"Hey, we all got to have a hobby. So are you ready to beat the 'rookie of the year'?"

"Why bother, I'm just going to pass, so mother will quit nagging me. Say, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Shikamaru feeling around his pockets for a pencil.

"Shikamaru, catch!" as Choji throws a pencil at him, _"some things never change. He could be the 'rookie of the year,' if he would just stay awake." _The pencil bounces off Shikamaru's head; but Naruto catches it before it hit's the floor and hands it to Shikamaru.

Mizuki had been telling everybody to do their best, the test will last three hours and if he catches them cheating, that they will automatically fail. As he stops in front of Shikamaru and Naruto, he hands out the two final tests booklets. Smirking at Naruto, "good luck to you all and begin." As he walking away, Naruto looks at his test booklet. It seems to have the usual exam questions on it; but, Naruto can see the genjutsu that been placed on a majority of the questions. A word or two added or changed, so that he would have a completely different question. Mizuki would dispel the genjutsu, so that the actual test would appear and most of Naruto's answers would be wrong. That way, when Mizuki showed the tests to Iruka, he would see that it was Naruto's handwriting and how he missed all those questions.

"_**Kami, you would figure after all these years, he would get better at putting a Genjutsu on your test."**_

"_Nah that would mean he would have to make an effort to get better. He is going to use a sloppy genjutsu that's worked for him all the time. Instead of trying to improve, he just lazy. And deserves what he going to get later.", _an evil grin appears on Naruto's face as he starts answering the questions.

(Flashback - 11 years earlier )

A angry Naruto jumps up, "Let's kill the bastard now!"

"**No, we can not kill him now."**

"WHY THE HELL, NOT!"

"**Several reasons, first you have no skills or experience, he would kill you without even trying. Second, I'm partially trapped inside you and could not fight at full power. Third, until we can figure out how to cancel his ability to take control of me, I need to stay far away from him. Fourth, you need time to be a kit, enjoy freedom of no responsibility."**

"I want to kill him now!"

"**Like I said before ****NO****. Not until I have fully trained you to be the strongest shinobi, so that no person, nation or bijuu will able to defeat you. You will be a master of all the ninja skills: taijutsu (all weapons and hand-to-hand combat), genjutsu (using and dispelling) , ninjutsu ( all the elements ), and **_**Fuinjutsu (seal making and uses ). I will train you to be a Kitsune **_**Senjutsu (a Kitsune sage ). We will awaken you Kekkei genkai bloodline. You will also master all of your father's jutsu including the Rasengan and the Yellow Flash. And we will figure out a way to nullify his power over me, so I can fully assist you."**

"How long will this take?"

"**Normally, for a human this would be a impossible task; however, due to your heritage and my added power, I think we should have you up to task in about 4 to 6 years. However, your body will not be fully ready for another 8 years."**

"I could use that body jutsu thing, we used the other night."

"**No, Kitsune Body Switch: Mature Naruto jutsu, works in a pinch in this realm, when you need it for a short time. If your body is not fully mature, it will do you more harm then good. And I can not allow for that."**

"I want kill him, NOW."

"**And once again, NO! Not until you are fully trained. In addition, I'm not going to let you become obsessed with this revenge fixation. Being obsessed with revenge gives you tunnel vision. You would only focus on that objective and nothing else will matter: your morals, family, and protecting your precious people. The wanting to get ****even**** is a strong driving force. However, you must use it to help you reach all your goals, not just one. And who knows, somebody might kill the bastard or he dies of old age/sickness before we get a chance. Kami has a way of screwing with your plans most of the time. And if you can not accept that, then I will use a 'Memory Seal' on this memory to keep you from becoming obsessed with revenge."**

Grumbling, "Ok, I'm not happy with the idea; but, I'll go along with it for now. So how will we start training?"

"**Your training will be different for any training you could possibly image. You will be literally training 24 hours a day until I say other wise."**

Naruto looks at the clock on the wall, starts counting on his fingers a puzzled look appears on his face. "Just how am I supposed to do all that? When am I going to sleep?"

Grinning at Naruto, Kyuubi says, **"that's the beauty of my plan, you will be training in your sleep mostly."**

A confused look appears on his face. "Training in my sleep? How is that possible?"

"**When you go to sleep, you will enter into a dream realm. In the dream realm, I can take you to my realm. There others and I will train you. There you can be in your 'mature form' and you will start learning everything you will need to know. So when you awake you will remember all your training, skills and knowledge. However, certain skills will not be available to you until your body can handle them. I will place a 'Memory Block Seal' on you for two reasons. First, so that when you are awake you don't accidentally use a skill or jutsu a kit your age should not know. The second reason is you will mature mentally faster in my realm. Once, I feel you are ready, I will remove your seal and you will have free access to all your knowledge, skills, experiences and maturity. While you are 'asleep', I will have one of our clan watching over us. So that no 'accidents' will happen to us in your sleep. When you are awake, I will be protecting you. If I feel that someone is trying to kill you, I will kill them instantly."**

"You would kill them, if they threaten me?"

"**No, only people I feel that are trying to kill you**."

"Training all the time?"

"**No, you will not be training all the time. You must have time to be a kit and enjoy life. However, I will be training you in a way that I think you will enjoy."**

"Training that I would enjoy? How?"

"**Pulling pranks and such, it will be good practice in planning, executing, and evasion tactics."**

"Pulling pranks is training?"

"**Yes, it will help in your physical training and in practicing your stealth & evasion skills. **

**First is planning, you have to have a idea for a prank. Then you have to figure out when you are going to do it: daytime, nighttime, early morning, . . The list of items, you will need: paint, brushes, coveralls, . . What are the obstacles that you will have to over come: how will you obtain necessary supplies, what is your entrance and escape routes, ... What are your backup plans: if your original plan does not fit at the last minute or what will you do if your plan is discovered in the middle of the prank.**

**Then there is the execution of the prank. Completing the prank and leaving undetected is your goal. But, what if a unknown objective is found in the middle of the prank: unexpected visitor, a alarm, or dog. Your equipment malfunctions: forgot to bring can opener or brushes, ..**

**Then there is the evasion part, which might be needed any given time of a prank. What will you do if being chased by others? Do you know the area well enough to know all escape routes available to you. Can you out run said pursuers? If you cannot out run them. Do you know how to distract them or slow them down? Do you know any hiding locations that you might be able to use until the threat passes? Out running and evading your pursuers will also greatly help in your physical training.**

**You must also be ready to accept the consequences of your action if you are caught by the local authorities. If you caught, you will use this as learning tool: reviewing what went wrong, how can you correct said problem, and how can you avoid said problem in the future." **

"Kami, you make pulling pranks sound like work."

"**A successful prank takes a lot of time and planning. If I think a prank is too dangerous, I will stop you. I will not tell you what to do you, so you can learn how on your own. A majority of the time, I will just sit back and watch. As a advisor to you, I will offer a occasional bit of advice or suggestion. I feel trial and error is the best teacher in the world. **

**Also, to make your training more challenging you will keep that orange jumpsuit, until I say otherwise. It will definitely help you in your stealth and evasion training." **

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?"

"**That jumpsuit screams 'kill me' because it makes you stick out like a beacon. In the real ninja world, you would be target one on your enemy's radar. So being able to successful pull pranks with that on will be a major training bonus."**

Naruto mumbles, "It's the only thing I can find to wear."

"**Yes, kit I know they are not your favorite and I know why too. So in a couple of days, we are going to have a chat with Sandaime to see about getting several changes done to help improve your life."**

"We going to see jijii!" a excited Naruto looks up at Kyuubi.

"**Yes, we are going to get several things changed around here."**

"Like what?"

"**First and foremost, we are going to get you a better diet, living off of ramen is not good for a growing kit."**

"Ramen is great, you don't need anything else."

"**Wrong, ramen is ok occasional for you; but, for a growing kit you need a better diet. You will eat what I will have prepared for you and before you start pouting you will be able to have your ramen; but, only on a limited amount."**

"Define limited amount."

"**I'll allow you to have it four times a week; but, for lunch or dinner only. There will be no instant ramen allowed in this house. If you want ramen in this house, I will teach you how to make it."**

"What else?"

"**We are going to improve on your living quarters: a leaky roof, inadequate bedding, no heater, stove, refrigerator, and no running hot and cold water unacceptable. We will get these things fixed or we will be moving you somewhere better."**

"So where would we go?"

"**If I'm force to, I will take you back to my realm. There I know you will be taken care of; however, that will probably be a last resort."**

"Why that?"

"**That would mean you would have to leave Konoha for a while. I don't want you to miss the Sandaime or making friends. I don't think the Sandaime would approve too much either."**

Couple of days later, _Naruto_ walks into the Hokage office, sitting behind his desk with a stack of paperwork in front of him is _Sarutobi Hiruzen_, the Third Hokage. Looking up from the paperwork, he see Naruto and smiles at his favorite 'adopted' grandson. "What brings you here today, Naruto?"

Looking jijii straight in the eyes, "I want to talk to about something; but, it kind of personal."

"Don't worry, Naruto anything you say in here, stays in here," Hiruzen says as he takes a drag off of his pipe.

"Well, I want to show you something that I've learned," _Naruto_ pulls a kunai out of his pocket and throws it into the coat tree holding Hiruzen's hat.

"Damn it Naruto, you should not have a kunai nor should you be throwing around my office," shouts Hiruzen.

"Uah jijii, should a coat tree be bleeding?" _Naruto_ points at the coat tree.

Hiruzen's head snaps around to stare at the bleeding coat tree, "ANBU!"

Two ANBU appear beside the coat tree with a kunai in their hands. Hiruzen raises two fingers up, "Dispel, Kai."

The coat tree turns into a bleeding ANBU dressed shinobi with a kunai stuck in his shoulder; but, his headband is different from the other two ANBU.

"Damn Shimura Danzo, I'll have his ass for this… ANBU take this Ne agent to Ibiki for questioning. After he finished give him back to Danzo," commands a fuming Hiruzen.

As the two ANBU take Ne agent away, Hiruzen sits down with a puzzled look on his face. "How did you know that coat tree was a Ne agent?"

After looking around the room once more, _Naruto's_ hands flash through rapid number of hand signs, then slams his hand down on the floor, "**Room Sound Seal Jutsu**". A blue light brief coats the room before disappearing.

Hiruzen pipe is dangling from his mouth, _"When… How did Naruto learn to do that?"_

Taking a seat from across Hiruzen's desk, _Naruto _looks at Hiruzen. A deeper voice is heard from _Naruto_, **"Judging from the look on you face, you have questions. To which I have answers and also have questions for you."**A serious look takes over Hiruzen's face, "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?"

"**Oh, you know who I am and Naruto is right here," **tapping the side of his head, **"Right now, he is practicing basic chakra exercises. I did not think he needs to be in on this conversation. I'm not here to fight you."**

"KYUUBI, what do you want?" as Hiruzen grips a kunai in his right hand.

"**What I want is a nice tall glass of Bloody Mystic Rain Sake and my freedom; but, we both know that is impossible (**_**for now**_**). What I am here for really is to explain to you how I'm going to train Naruto. And how you are going to help make Naruto's life better. If you help me, I will tell you something that will make your life, so much simpler and enjoyable."**

"How do I know you are telling the truth after what you done to Konoha?"

Bowing his head and pinching the bridge of his nose _Naruto, _**"Kami, I knew this was not going to be easy. I ashamed to tell you this; but, the times that I 'attacked' Konoha, I was being controlled by a genjutsu. If would make you trust me more, summon Lord Enma and he can tell you whether or not I'm telling the truth."**

"You expect me to believe that the strongest tailed bijuu can be controlled by a genjutsu," Hiruzen staring at _Naruto_ with disbelief.

"**Look, either contact Lord Enma or I can see this conversation is going nowhere and I will be forced to go to an alternate plan," **snaps _Naruto._

"And what plan is that?"

"**You really don't a want to know… I think the fourth is already disappointed in you and this will disappoint him even more."**

"What do you know about the fourth, except that you killed him," snaps Hiruzen.

Jumping out of the chair and slamming his hands onto Hiruzen's desk scattering paper, **"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THE FOURTH BECAUSE WE USED TO TALK ABOUT NARUTO BEFORE HE WAS BORN!" **Taking a couple of deep breaths, _Naruto_ sits back down, with his head bowed. **"It pains me greatly to know that I'm the reason that Naruto has no loving parents to be raising him. I knew it pained Namikaze Minato to have to place me into Naruto and for him to sacrifice his life for his son and this village. I grieve everyday knowing that I was responsible for the death of Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother, my friend and member of my clan. I'm sorry for all the destruction and loss of life that I caused. As to how I know what Minato was thinking, Kushina's seal allowed for me to leave briefly and enter into your realm. We would sit and talk and drink a little sake together. I know that Minato used the only sealing process he knew to stop my rampage and its cost. For your information, No, I've not told Naruto, who his parents are. Right now that would not help Naruto. If that knowledge was released, we both know Minato's and Kushina's enemies would be here. And your damn civilian council would throw the 'Demon Brat' out the front gates to save their sorry asses."**

Shaking his head sadly, Hiruzen has to agree with the last statement. He knew because he was constantly having conflicts with the civilian council over Naruto. Even with the laws that he implemented did not seem to discourage the villagers and several shinobi. Danzo was constantly trying to get the council to let him have Naruto. Danzo want Naruto so he could turn him into a weapon.

Looking at slumping Hiruzen, _Naruto _can see the pain in his eyes. **"You have tried 'Professor'; but, that civilian council has taken away a lot of your 'bite'. And the sad part is you have let them. You have forgotten that YOU ARE THE HOKAGE, YOUR WORD IS LAW. If someone breaks your law, they will be punished. The elders, civilian and shinobi council are just that, council nothing more. They can suggest changes; but, your word should be final."**

Hiruzen sighing, "what do you want?"

"**What I need are funds to improve the kit's home, food supply, and clothing. There will not be visible changes, just simple things like a decent place to live, working facilities, and warm clothes and bedding. Allow me access to Namikaze Minato's bank account."**

"But, he has that I give him a monthly allowance to cover every thing!"

Shaking his head, **"Sadly, it does not. His current landlord just shows up to collect that ransom that he calls rent each month. Nothing functions correctly in his apartment: roof leaks, no heat, and no hot / cold running water. Almost no merchants will sell anything to him. And if they do, they have marked the price up 50 to 100 times its actual value. The grocery stores won't sell him anything that's fresh. It's either spoiled / rotten and at a outrageous price. The only merchant to treat him fairly is a ramen store owner, he feeds him whether or not he can pay."**

"I'll stop that, I'll have a talk with them," Hiruzen declares with determination.

"**It will do no good, because of the power that you have let your civilian council take from you. The merchants will claim that they have the right to charge what they want to anyone. The civilian council will back them up. The landlord will just say, no tradesman is willing to work on the 'Demon's Brat' home."**

"So what can you do differently that I can not do?" asks Hiruzen.

"**With access to Namikaze Minato bank account, I will purchase the building that Naruto is living in under several dummy business fronts. The building will be placed in Naruto's name; but, it will be hidden in the paperwork. I will fire the current landlord and replace him with someone less biased. Using members of my clan, we will secretly fix the building of all its problems. We will rent out the other rooms to people that I feel will not be a threat to Naruto or attract unnecessary attention. The building will retain its outward appearance; but, inside it will be a livable apartment. I will use members of my clan to purchase supplies and food that Naruto will need from other locations. Like a true shinobi, the building will have the same outward illusion to fool the general public." **

"You mention training him, what are you going to teach him?"

"**I plan to train Naruto, so that he has no equal in the shinobi or in the bijuu world. His name will strike more fear in the hearts of shinobi realm then his parents' names combined. He will be as strong and possibly stronger then me. And when his training is done, we will start our search for the person responsible for his parents' death. And while we are searching, we will be your private ANBU Black Ops Agents. I have already sent my clan members out into your realm to start tracking that person. Any information that they may uncover that maybe of use to you concerning Konoha or its personnel will be passed to your summon's realm. So that one of them may bring you the information. This way your association with us will be kept hidden. When I feel Naruto's ready, I will have you to test him in combat to ensure to yourself that he is ready." **Hiruezen nods his head in agreement, _"Kyuubi can do that and more for Naruto."_

"**The kit would like to know the status of Lady Hyuga / her unborn kit and Lady Hinata. And what did you find out about the ambassador and the physician?**

Taking a drag on his pipe, Hiruzen leans back in his chair, "you were correct Lady Hyuga was being poisoned; but, now she is on road to recovery. Her condition should clear up shortly and the baby seems to be fine. Hinata was placed under a sleep genjutsu, it has been dispelled and is showing no side effects. It seems the 'good' ambassador was doing this on his own, to help improve his clan and status back at home. The ambassador was sent back, a letter of complaint by the Fire daimio has been sent to Cloud daimio. The doctor hated Lord Hyuga for some time and saw this as a way to getting back at him and make some money. The doctor was turned over to Lord Hyuga; but, before he could be questioned further, he hung himself. I seriously think someone helped him, to make sure he did not tell on them."

"**The kit will be glad to hear that. Before I forget, the one thing I promised you earlier to make your life easier and simpler. In doing your paper work, use Kage Clones."**

"I cannot do that, council says I have to read all documents concerning the village."

"**A Kage Clones memories will transfer to you after they dispel, so if the clones have read all said documents, you will know instantly what every document said. But, foremost once again, Sandaime Sarutobi, ****you are letting the civilian council tell you how to run your village****.**

**One final thing before we part ways. If anybody tries to hurt or kill Naruto, ****I WILL KILL THEM INSTANTLY AND PAINFULLY!****"**

A grinning Hiruzen**, **"agreed, do what you have to do to protect Naruto. I will get you access to Namikaze Minato's bank account."

With that _Naruto_ stands up and reaches across Sandaime's desk, to shake his hand, **"Thank you."**

After shaking his hand, _Naruto_ say, '**Release',** turns and walks out the door.

Sarutobi Hiruzen leans back in his chair and starts to refill his pipe. _"Kami, Kyuubi is right, __I'M THE HOKAGE__, screw the civilian council' _. Doing the hand signs, Hiruzen calls out, '**3 Kage Clones **'. A poof of smoke and three clones appear, "Ok. Start reading and separate them into piles according to degree of importance." as he points to the pile of documents on his desk. The clones divide up the paperwork and start to read and separate documents.

Reaching inside his desk drawer, Hiruzen pulls out his bottle of sake and pours himself a glass. Taking a sip of his sake Hiruzen leans back in his chair, _"Things are going to start to get interesting around here."_


	7. Chapter 7 The Picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech.

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names.

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – Kyuubi talking to Naruto in his mind.

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That is due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shogi names for pieces and moves; I am still learning how to correctly move shogi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My concept of money value is 100 ryo would be like one dollar. Therefore, 1000 ryo would be ten dollars and so forte.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old; I cannot see a twelve-year-old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter 7 - The Picture..

"Everybody close your test booklets, the written part of the exam is now over," Mizuki announces to the class. Naruto had watched his classmates taking the test and by observing their body language, all of them had passed.

Reaching over to shake Shikamaru awake, "Shikamaru, test's over, so quit drooling on it."

"Troublesome, and just when I was getting to the best part of the dream," a yawning Shikamaru.

Closing his test booklet, Naruto asks, "So were you having that dream where you crowned world shigo champion again?"

Stretching his arms over his head Shikamaru says, "yeah, and my prize was my own private hill to watch clouds go by. So did I miss anything exciting?"

Leaning back in his chair Naruto replies, _"Beat Sensei in Shogi again. __**You just got lucky, Beginner's Luck.**__ Yeah, I gotten lucky the last 360 games now." _"Nah, the 'rookies of the year' took 2 hours to finish the test. Shino and Hinata finished theirs in about an hour and half. Choji and Kiba both finished about twenty minutes ago. Looks like everybody is happy with his or her answers. Seeing that you finished your test in less than thirty minutes and snoring shortly there after."

Shikamaru trying to sound offended, "I have you know I don't snore, I just breathe deeply."

Standing up and putting on his trench coat, "I think Mizuki was trying to use an 'Anti-Deep Breathing' jutsu on you; but, like usual his jutsu sucks and didn't work."

"Maybe he should have gotten the 'rookies of the years' to do it for him. He could have given them 'gold stars'." walking toward Mizuki's desk to hand in his test booklet, Shikamaru says over his shoulder.

Placing his test booklet in front of Mizuki, Naruto bows, "it has been an honor to be your student, sensei." Mizuki smirks at Naruto as he walks out the door.

"_**Why did you even bother answering all those questions, you know he just going to fail you."**_

"_I know; but, like Sensei Marika said any test is a good challenge to one's knowledge."_

"_**I'll have to tell Marika that you remember her words, she will be happy."**_

"_I damn well will remember her words, as many times as she hit me in the head with her tail for forgetting any of her Fuinjutsu lessons. Come to think about it, all you sensei like to hit me in the head with your tails."_

"_**Those were just 'love' taps and if you would have paid more attention, you would not have gotten so many."**_

"_Yeah, yeah, call them what you want, they still hurt."_

Catching up to his classmates, who were gathering under a oak tree to have lunch, "So what's for lunch?"

"I have made everyone some rice balls and hot ginseng tea to drink," says Hinata. As she passes out the rice balls, Naruto pours everybody a cup of tea. Munching on the rice balls, Choji see Kiba staring at the Hokage Mountain, "Kiba, will you quit looking at that picture."

"I can not help it, she is the woman of my dreams. Come on Naruto, tell me who she is so I can go confess my love to her," Kiba pleas.

The group turns to look at the giant mural painted on the side of Hokage Mountain that had appeared four weeks ago. A painting of a young dark haired kunoichi with her hair up in a bun held in place by two ivory sticks. A couple of strands has escaped the bun and look to being blown back gently. Her eyes were a hooded hazel green which most of the male population were calling 'bedroom' eyes. She had a small nose with a rosy glow to her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and full with a glossy cherry red look to them. The kunoichi is standing in relaxed pose, one hand was holding a katana on her shoulder. While her other hand resting on her hip as if she is waiting for something to happen. She was wearing a form fitting black combat kimono with a jonin vest on. Her Konoha headband is loosely tied around her neck causing it to rest on top of her ample chest. Bottom half of the kimono was blown back slightly to exposed one leg in a black mesh hose. Most of the population after the seeing it thought it was excellent picture of a Konoha kunoichi. She represented not only being a powerful ninja; but also she was all woman. The civilian council automatically demanded that it be removed and Naruto be punished. However, the Hokage and elder Homura said no to the removal and there would be no debate.

"Please, Naruto tell me her name.." Kiba giving him his best 'puppy dog' eyes look.

"How would I know who she is? And what makes you think I painted her?," Naruto says between bites of his rice ball.

Almost whining Kiba, "P-P-Please, Just tell me her name."

"Looking at her, I would say she is a little old for you, Kiba", Shino says as he sips his tea.

"So she a couple of years older, true love knows no boundary," Kiba dramatically gripping his heart.

"Oh, I think she a little bit older then you think," Shikamaru, says with a nod.

"Do you two, know who she is?" Kiba says hopefully.

Snickering Shikamaru, "yeah, I have a pretty good idea, who she is; but, you are not going to like it."

"Damn it, who is she," Kiba jumps up to glare at Shino and Shikamaru.

Shino pushing his glasses back in place, "well based on the style of her jonin jacket, kimono and hair style. My logical guess is it is Elder Koharu, taken sometime after she made jonin. Considering her teammates were Sandaime and Elder Homura that would also explain why they did not want the mural removed. Do you agree Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, that was my guess, " Shikamaru looks over at Naruto for conformation. Naruto just slides a finger across his nose and winks.

"_**You did well on that picture, I had my doubts that you could do it."**_

"_Ye, of little faith sensei, painting it was easy. Using and maintaining the right genjustsu to keep it hidden and undetected until the right moment was the hard part."_

"_**Sensei Ruki is proud of your genjustsu skills, she sends her compliments." **_

"_Next time I see her, I'll have to thank her again for her excellent training."_

( Flashback three weeks earlier )

Sitting in the Hokage's office, Sandaime and Elder Homura are sipping sake looking at the mural. When they had both seen it, they knew 'who' the mysterious kunoichi was instantly; but, were not going to tell anyone.

"Koharu looked good back in our younger days," Sandaime said between sips of his sake.

"She still good even today," Homura says with a grin. Sandaime looks over at his teammate and friend with a raised eye brow. He knew that Homura and Koharu had feelings back when they were teammates. He just never picture the two together now. Homura raises his glass in a silent salute towards Sandaime.

Sandaime senses someone entering through one of his office window, both shinobi turn to face the threat.

Sandaime groans, "Kami, Jiraiya how many times must I tell you, use the door."

Sitting in the window frame is Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin and former student under Sandaime. Rushing up to the Third, Jiraiya says, "Sensei you must tell me who she is so that I can go confess my 'undying love' for her."

Looking at his former student the Third questions, "who are you talking about?"

Pointing at the mural, "when I first saw her I knew she was the 'one' for me, so please, please tell me who she is and that she is not married" begs Jiraiya.

Seeing a opportunity to tease his former student, Sandaime pauses, "well, I got some good news and some bad news for you about her. Which do you wish to hear first?"

Jiraiya thinks for a second, "good news."

"You are in luck, she is not married," Sandaime says with a smile.

Putting his hands over his heart Jiraiya say, "Kami, that's great news, now I won't have to fight a jealous husband." With a worried look, "what is the bad news?"

Putting a sad look on his face Sandaime says, "She is currently 'involved' with someone and she has already rejected your offer for marriage."

"What, when, how…I just saw her today, how can she reject a offer of marriage?" sputters Jiraiya.

Sandaime explains, "Jiraiya, she rejected your original offer of marriage over thirty years ago, when you were a member of my genin team."

Jiraiya gets a confused look on his face, "rejected thirty years ago? Wait, you don't mean…that…that…" Moving a pointed finger back and forth at Sandaime and Homura.

Trying to hold back his laughter Sandaime says, "Yes, that is Lady Koharu in her jonin days and remember she rejected you then, she will probably reject you now."

Homura shaking his head , "Kami, Hiruzen you have over loaded Jiraiya's brain."

Jiraiya is standing there with his mouth open, staring at the mural. Sandaime was wishing he had a camera so he could take picture of the look on Jiraiya's face.

Sitting in his classroom, listening to Mizuki drone on about how shinobi should show the proper respect to the civilian council members, Naruto says, _"Seems my 'godfather' is in town."_

"_**Yes I sense him too, so do you think Jiraiya will actually stop by to talk to you this time?"**_

"_Probably not, why should he change after 16 years. I mean he has not talked to Shima the Toad Elder, who would of told him that I have signed the Kitsune Summons contract eleven years ago. He probably here to give his monthly spying report, do 'research' over at the female spa and then leave. Knowing him, he has 'fallen in love' with the mural like Kiba."_

"_**Hee..hee. I love to see the look on his face, if Sandaime tells him who she really is."**_

"_Yeah, that would definitely would be a picture worth framing. Kami, you would think Mizuki could not find any more boring or worthless subject to lecture on."_

"_**Shikamaru has the right idea, wake me up when it's lunch time." **_

( Present )

Choji shaking his head , "Kami Shino, you have overloaded Kiba's brain."

Kiba standing there with his mouth open, staring at the mural, Akamaru is whimpering.

Hinata grins, "Well Kiba, you did say age was not a issue."

"She is technically is single; but, I think your mother would object to you marrying someone that 'mature'," Naruto says innocently.

Comparisons of kissing a young Koharu to kissing the elder Koharu were flashing through Kiba's mind. Finally, Kiba passes out with a slight nosebleed.

Hinata looks down at Kiba with concern, "think he'll be ok?"

Shino looking down at unconscious Kiba, "once he wakes up, he'll be in love with another woman of his dreams in no time."

Sitting down beside Hinata, Naruto leans back against the oak tree, "so what new with the council this week?" Naruto already knew because years earlier, part of Kyuubi's training required him learn how to spy on others and not be detected. However, he liked to hear his friends' version of council meetings.

"Councilman Weber gave the monthly merchant's report causing most shinobi members to be envious of Nara Shikaku, who fell asleep despite Weber's whine voice," said a groaning Kiba as he sat up and Akamaru jumping into his lap.

"I'll let you in on a clan secret," leaning forward Shikamaru whispers, "earplugs."

" I bet that report kept everybody riveted to their seats," Naruto says as he closes his eyes.

"No more like 'glued to their seats'," chuckling Choji. Opening one eye to look at Choji, "glued?"

Shino sitting down beside Choji, "Yeah, seems somehow somebody managed to 'glue' all the civilian council to their chairs, they were literally stuck to their seats. My father said it was the most entertaining sight, he has seen at a council meeting in a long time."

Blowing on her cup of tea Hinata added, "Once the civilian council found out they were all stuck to their chairs, they started screaming and yelling for the Hokage to free them and for him to punish you, Naruto. However, the Hokage demanded proof that you were guilty and they could not provide any against you. They still insisted that you being punished."

That prank had taken Naruto over eight months to get everything in place for it to be executed with perfection. From asking Shino 'innocent' questions about a certain breed of insect, that had the ability to make a natural glue by combine two enzymes. To studying books on biochemistry to help him make the two enzymes. Coating all the chairs in the council chamber with one enzyme. Then adding the other enzyme to all the civilians council clothes, knowing that body heat and sweat would activate the process. And then to sit in class to have a alibi.

"_**That prank was definitely one of your best ever." **_

"_The civilian council still has a long way to go before they get out of my 'Payback' book." _

"_**Agreed."**_

Sighing Naruto says, "Pull one little prank eleven years ago and you are labeled for life."

Choji starts to choke on his rice ball after hearing that statement. Shikamaru slaps him on the back a couple of times; once he can breathe again he looks at Naruto, "ONLY ONCE? Who are you kidding?"

Putting one hand behind his head and grinning sheepishly, "Well, just for the official record, I was only caught once. So how did everybody do on the written part of the exam?"

As a group, they all acknowledge that they thought that they had done well and passed.

"There were a couple of history questions, that I could not remember the answers," Hinata says shyly.

Not opening his eyes, Naruto asks, "which ones?"

Looking worried, Hinata, "well, what was the significations of the Kannabi bridge?"

Both Shino and Shikamaru look at each other and shrugged.

Without opening his eyes, Naruto answered the question. "The Kannabi Bridge, literally meaning "Bridge where Kami would not help" was a large bridge, spanning a river just southwest of the border with Kusagakure. During the Third Shinobi World War, this bridge was a vital to Iwagakure's supply line. Team Minato ( Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Inuzuka Rin) , led by newly promoted jonin Kakashi, were given the mission of destroying it. They eventually succeeded with the aid of the team's official leader, jonin Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, although it did cost the life of Obito. Thus crippling Iwagakure's means of receiving reinforcements / supplies and ending the war sooner."

"Wow, when did you learn that Naruto?" asks a amazed Choji.

"When you get sent to the library for detention, you either read or sleep. I been told by some 'wise individuals' knowledge is power. You would be amazed at what you can find in the library and village history archives," as Naruto glances at the mural.

"The other question what is the importance of "BLACK TUESDAY?"

Again both Shino and Shikamaru look at each other and shrugged.

In a quiet voice, Naruto begans to speak. "Black Tuesday happen 16 years, six months and two days ago. It was the day that Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed 'Demon' Fox attacked Konoha. Kyuubi no Yoko killed over five hundred shinobi and villagers during its rampage. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato used a forbidden jutsu to 'kill' Kyuubi no Yoko thus saving the village; however, at the cost of his own life. You all know Black Tuesday better as 'Namikaze's Day', a day in which the village celebrates the Fourth's victory over the Kyuubi no Yoko."

_"And on that day try to make my life more miserable if possible."_

"_**I'm sorry about that kit."**_

"_I know it was not your fault. We will make amends for that now that we have cured your problem. Now we are on the hunt for __him__."_

Sipping her tea, Hinata notices the look of pain on Naruto's face as he recites the answer for that question. _"Naruto-chan I know why that date and subject pains you, because I know the truth about you and Kyuubi no Yoko."_

In my story, Hinata's mother is still alive, so I will need a name for her other than Lady Hyuga. Looking through the web, she was always referred to as Hinata's mother. So for my story, she will be known as Hyuga Senna.

In addition, Rin will be alive and a member of the Inuzuka clan. I am still working on her relationship to Kiba. Right now, I'm leaning towards her being Kiba great aunt's daughter. She wasl be in age range of Kakashi since she was on his genin team.


	8. Chapter 8  Hinata Learns the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech.

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names.

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – Kyuubi talking to Naruto in his mind.

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That is due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shogi names for pieces and moves; I am still learning how to correctly move shogi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My concept of money value is 100 ryo would be like one dollar. Therefore, 1000 ryo would be ten dollars and so forte.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old; I cannot see a twelve-year-old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs will be decided at a later date.

Chapter 8 - Hinata Learns the Truth…

Sipping her tea, Hinata notices the look of pain on Naruto's face as he recites the answer for that question. _"Naruto-chan I know why that date and subject pains you, because I know the truth about you and Kyuubi no Yoko."_

Hyuga Senna is sitting in her private garden sipping ginseng tea, watching her husband Hiashi meditating. She knew that the clan elders were putting pressure on Hiashi to replace Hinata with Hanabi as clan heiress. Their reasoning for the replacement was that Hinata had not learned the clan's taijutsu (Gentle Fist) and she was softhearted. She was too friendly with the lower house to be an effective head of the clan. Unofficially, it was about her wanting to change the 'Caged Bird Seal' and her association with Naruto. She had been voicing her opinion that it was wrong for the main house to control the lower house members through pain. Several elders were even dropping hints that Hinata should be sent down to the lower house and the 'Caged Bird Seal' placed on her. Senna knew her husband was having a tough time keeping the elders from sending Hinata down to the lower house. She knew that the elders were correct in their assumption that Hinata had not learned the clan's version of the 'Gentle Fist' taijutsu. She also knew that several of the elders were looking at Hinata with lust. If sent down to the lower house, she knew of several of elders would use the 'Caged Seal' against her so they could rape Hinata. Senna knew that would never happen, because she would kill all the bastards before they touched Hinata.

( Flashback - 6 years earlier… )

Hinata was starting to learn the 'Gentle Fist' from her father. Naruto was watching her as he worked in Senna's garden. Senna paid Naruto to help her around her garden occasionally. She learned that were little ways in which she could help Naruto. She was amazed at how attentively he would listen to her instructions. Naruto would ask specific questions concerning the job, what was to be done and then do it quickly and efficiently. Stopping to watch Hinata trying to copy several of her father's moves, Naruto asked, "Lady Hyuga is the 'Gentle Fist' earth based taijutsu?'

Looking at her husband and daughter practicing, Senna stops, "Yes it is, why do you ask?"

Pulling up a weed, Naruto continues, "Hinata's natural movements are more gentle and flowing like water. Where as Lord Hyuga's movements are more ridge or solid like earth. Hinata will never learn that taijutsu trying to copy her father's style."

Watching the two Senna has to agree with Naruto. Hinata would never be able to learn it by copying her father's style. Senna starts to thinking about her younger days and the trouble she had while trying to learn the 'Gentle Fist'. She remembers how her grandmother had taught her a different version of the 'Gentle Fist' which was surprisingly stronger then the clan's version. Senna smiles as she remembers her grandmother 'whipping' several of the future elders with her version of 'Gentle Fist' to prove her point. When she and Hiashi spar in private, she always made him work for his victories. "Yes Naruto, there is another version of the 'Gentle Fist' based on water style. It is almost forgotten in our clan; however, I practice that style. I will ask my husband if I can teach my version to Hinata. Thank you for helping me notice Hinata's problem and coming up with a solution to correct it." Senna bows to Naruto, who is pulling another weed.

Putting his hand behind his head and grinning, "I just am trying to help Hinata so that she can do her best."

Senna smiles at Naruto, _"once again Naruto, you are making my family strong and secure. Minato & Kushina would be so proud of you."_

Thinking back to the weeks after the kidnapping attempt Senna remembers how she finally realizes who 'Ky' was in reality. Senna had drawn a picture of 'Ky' and would look at it. There was something about the face that reminded her of someone; but, she just could not put her finger on it. One afternoon, Senna was showing Hinata a photo album of Hiashi and herself when they were in the Academy. She had a group picture of Tsume, Mikoto, Kushina, and herself. Beside that picture was a picture of Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, Shikuro and Minato. When she noticed Minato's distinct hairstyle and Kushina's eyes, she knew who 'Ky' was. 'Ky' was what Naruto would look like later in life; but, he currently did not have the skills or experience to have stopped the kidnapping. She knew that Kushina's had been the jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Yoto. Senna had actually met Kyuubi several times and she was amazed at his helpful advice and loyalty to Kushina. She reasoned that Kyuubi had 'borrowed' Naruto to save her family. Making her wonder, what had caused Kyuubi to go on his rampage almost 11 years earlier.

Senna had been out of town visiting relatives in the Fire Daimio capital when Kyuubi rampaged on Konoha. She could not understand why Kyuubi had attacked village. She was heartbroken to hear about the deaths of her best friends Minato and Kushina. But, what devastated her the most was when the Third would not let Hiashi and her adopt Naruto. Then the Third passed the law about not telling Naruto about his heritage or him being the new jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Yoto. Senna knew that only a few people knew of Minato and Kushina's marriage or that the village had a jinchuriki. It broke her heart to see the villagers treating Naruto with hatred and malicious. She and the other clan head wives tried to make life easier for Naruto; but, the civilian council blocked them at every turn. Her own clan elders were even worse when it came to treatment of Naruto. Senna felt it was their jealousy of Naruto's heritage. Kushina's clan having the highest ranking in the Land of the Whirlpool, to Minato being the Yondaime Hokage and his legendary jutsu: Yellow Flash and Rasengan. The elders believed that the Hyuga clan was superior to all other clans except for the Senju clan. They knew that Senju Tsunade was the only surviving member and she had left the village. The elders believed that the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist taijutsu was the ultimate weapon in the village even better then the Uchiha clan's Sharingan and fire techniques.

She had a suspicion that several of the clan elders had 'suggested strongly' to couple of the lower house members to attack Naruto outside the clan complex. She noticed whenever any of the elders walked by, Naruto's eyes would follow them and he would have a mischievous grin on his face.

Recently, several of the elders had unfortunate accidents happen to them. Several elders developed a 'body' odor that was rather offense to everyone including themselves. Two male elders seemed to have drunk too much sake one evening and decided to dance around the complex . One deciding that his body was perfect and clothing was unnecessary. While the other just stripped down to his undergarments before dancing, which were a black lacy bra, pair of lacy black panties and black mesh hose. The elders immediately blamed Naruto for these problems and demanded that Hiashi ban him from the complex.

Senna noticed one common factor in all of these recent accidents. The elders could not blame anyone from the lower house for these mishaps, thus not use the 'Cage Seal' as punishment on them. She also recognized the similarity in the accidents, because she has seen Kushina pull similar 'accidents' in her younger days. Senna had to chuckle because she and several other female classmates helped Kushina pull pranks on their male classmates and a few villagers. And she wasn't going to tell her husband, due to the fact that she had pranked him a couple of time at the Academy.

"Lady Hyuga, it looks like Lord Hyuga and Lady Hinata are finished practicing and are heading this way for tea. I have finished weeding and will throw away the trash on my way out," Naruto says breaking Senna train of thought about Naruto and 'Ky'.

"Would you like to have some tea with us?" asked Senna.

Bowing to Lady Hyuga Naruto says, "Thank you for the kind offer; but, I do not think it would be in the best interest of Lord Hyuga to be seen drinking tea with someone like 'me'." Following his eyes, Senna see two elders standing in the shadows, they had been watching Hinata practicing and Naruto.

Bowing once again, Naruto picks up all the trash, and starts to walk out of the complex. Stopping to bow to Lord Hyuga and Hinata before exiting the complex. Lord Hyuga stops to acknowledge Naruto's bow, however he puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder to keep her from bowing to Naruto. As Naruto walks off, Hinata looks up questioningly at her father as they walk toward Senna. Hanabi comes running into the garden, followed by Hizashi with a tea set. Senna grabs Hanabi and gives her a big hug, "did you have a good nap baby girl?"

Puffing up her little chest, Hanabi say, "Mom, I'm not a little baby."

"You will always be my little baby girl because you are precious to me," as Senna hugs her daughter again. "Just like your older sister is precious to me also." smiling at Hinata. Looking up to see her husband and daughter smiling at Senna and Hinabi. After everyone is seated, Hinata pours everyone a cup of tea.

Senna turns to Hizashi, "where is Neji, he should be here."

Hizashi sighs, "Neji thinks he is not welcome."

Hiashi pinches the bridge of his nose, "let me guess, the elders has been talking to him again."

Looking down at his cup of tea Hizashi nods, "Hai. I keep telling him that we are family; but, he just won't listen."

Senna knew what the elders have been telling Neji, just because his uncle was head of the clan that he had to remember his place as a member of the lower house. He must obey all members of the main house or face the 'Cage Seal' punishment.

"Has anyone 'used' that on him?" Hiashi quietly asks his brother.

Glaring at his cup of tea Hizashi says, "I do not know, he has not told me; but, yes I think someone has used it on him."

Standing up Hiashi say, "Hizashi let us walk around the garden a bit." Senna knows this is Hiashi way of wanting to talk to Hizashi in private. As they slowly start to walk away talking quietly, Hanabi asks her mother if she can feed the goldfish in the pond. "Yes, you may my little angel; but, don't fall in this time." smiles Senna.

Stopping Hanabi turns around and says, "I did not fall in last time, I was pushed."

Smiling Senna asks, "And who pushed you?"

Hanabi replies, "The 'Demon Brat' did."

Senna smile freezes on her face, "and what does this individual look like?"

"Well, I did not see him; but, I heard one of the elders saying anything that goes wrong around here is because of the 'Demon Brat'. So he must have been the one to push me in last time," declared Hanabi.

Senna tips her head if thinking, "Well, I just think you accidentally got too close to the edge and fell in, nobody could have pushed you. You know that your uncle would not allow for anyone to sneak into this complex." Hanabi thinks for a moment and shakes her head in agreement. She then turns to run over to the pond to start feeding the goldfish.

Hinata in a quiet voice, "Mother, I have a question to ask you."

Looking over at her eldest daughter, she sees her looking down and tapping her finger tips together. Senna recognizes that Hinata has a serious question to ask her but is nervous. Gently reaching over to grasp her daughter's hands to stop them. Then with one hand under Hinata chin, she raises her daughter's head so that they can look eye to eye. "What is your question, Hinata?" Senna asks gently.

"Why do most of the villagers and elders hate Naruto? Why did elder Tokuma tell me not to associate with the 'Demon Brat'? ", Hinata looking confused at her mother.

Questioning Senna asks, "First, how you feel about Naruto?"

Thinking for a minute Hinata smiles, "Being around him makes feel happy and secure like nothing can harm me because he will protect me. He never yells at me or belittles me for making mistakes. He says, 'how can he yell at someone for making mistakes, when he has made so many'. When I make a mistake, he tells me to learn from my mistake and at least try something different next time. He always tells me to believe in myself and never to give up. Naruto is my friend. _I would like him to be my boyfriend someday; but, I better not tell mom that yet. _"

Hugging Hinata, Senna says, "I'm so proud of you my angel." Releasing her from the hug, Senna looks Hinata in the eyes, "Angel, I going to tell you a secret about Naruto that you must not tell anyone, do you understand?"

Hinata sees the intensely in her mother's face, "Hai."

"Hinata what do you know about Kyuubi no Yoto," Senna asks.

"Kyuubi no Yoto the Demon Fox attacked Konoha on October 10, Yondaime Namikaze Minato killed Kyuubi at the cost of his own to save the village," Hinata answers.

Shaking her head in agreement, Senna says, "Yes, that is the 'official' story that everybody is told; but, sadly it is false. Kyuubi no Yoto is a bijuu and in this realm he is made up of pure chakra and could not be killed."

Confused Hinata asks, "If he could not be killed then what happened to him?"

Sadly Senna says, "The only means to stop Kyuubi was to be sealed away in a jinchuriki and the forced sealing process cost Minato his life."

Still confused Hinata asks, "Kyuubi was sealed into a jinchuriki? What is a jinchuriki?"

Looking up at the sky, Senna say, "jinchuriki literally meaning 'Power of Human Sacrifice' are humans that have bijuu sealed within them. The jinchuriki are typically viewed by those around them as the bijuu that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice, being hated and feared. Minato was forced to seal Kyuubi into the only new born child, who's heritage allow for him to suppress Kyuubi's intense chakra power."

"Who was that poor child?" Hinata whispers.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do?" Senna looking her daughter in the eyes.

Looking down Hinata says, "Poor Naruto."

Senna raises her daughter's head up to look her once again in her eyes, " Do. Not. Pity. Him., Naruto has over come a lot in his life. He has his pride just like his parents and he will resent you if you start pitying him. Keep his secret, be his friend and treat him like you always do."

Hinata nods her head in agreement, then she stops and looks at her mother, "you know who Naruto's parents were, he was not a orphan?"

"Yes, your father and I knew Naruto's parents, we went to the Academy together, and they were our best friends. However, both of his parents were killed during Kyuubi rampage. They both had made powerful vindictive enemies, who if they knew about Naruto would send assassins to kill him. And the civilian council and our elders would not try to stop them." Senna clenching her fist tightly.

Hinata asks, "So who were they?"

Looking over her garden, Senna says, "Naruto's mother name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was member of a strong clan from the Land of the Whirlpool. Her clan was related by blood to the Senju clan. She was sent here because she had a strong kekkei genkai necessary to become the second jinchuriki. Kyuubi was transferred into her just before the first jinchuriki died. Kushina graduated from our Academy and worked her way up to jonin. She was a extremely talented and powerful kunoichi even without Kyuubi. Kushina was listed in several hidden village bingo books with a huge bounty. But, also with a 'flee on sight' in a couple of the books, she was known as 'Konoha Crimson Death'. Probably because of her long flowing red hair was the last thing her enemies saw before their death. "

Hinata looking at her mother, "wait, there was another jinchuriki before Naruto's mother?"

Nodding her head, Senna answers, "Uzumaki Mito was the first jinchuriki."

Think for a couple of seconds, Hinata says, "I've never heard of her."

Nodding her head again, Senna answers, "That is because that was her maiden name, and you would know her a Senju Mito, wife to Senju Hashirama the first Hokage of Konoha."

Hinata with shocked look on her face, "the first Hokage wife was a jinchuriki? Why was Kyuubi sealed inside of Mito in the first place?"

Looking up at the clouds, Senna says, "Kyuubi was a little vague about the reason, which was confusing considering that the Uzumaki clan were Kitsune summon holders."

Staring at her mother, "Kyuubi no Yoto was a animal summons?"

Shaking her head, Senna says "no, he is a bijuu, who became ruler of the Kitsune clan when he was created by the Sage of the Six Paths. There are eight other bijuu scatter about the ninja nations. They also have became head of their perspective animal summon realms after they came into existence. He said there were only one other, who was more powerful then himself. But, he would never tell me."

Startled Hinata asks, "Wait, you talked to Kyuubi no Yoto?"

Senna looking at Hanabi as she feeding the goldfish, "Kushina's seal allowed for Kyuubi to exist outside of Kushina; but, with limited power and time. Once Kushina and I became best friends, she introduced me to Kyuubi. He was very polite and helpful he gave me several scrolls to help me improve my 'Gentle Fist' style. Which remind me, I will have to ask your father, if he will let me take over your taijutsu training? Someone pointed out to me that you will not be able to master the clan's style and after watching I agree."

"There is different style of 'Gentle Fist'?" Hinata questions.

"Yes, the clan's version is ridge and solid like earth, which you seem to having problems with." Seeing Hinata looking down at her hands. "However I was taught a different version which is gentler and flowing like a calm river, which will fit you. If you master it, you will be stronger then most clan members. I give your father a run for his money every time we spar with my version," Senna winks at her daughter.

"So who was Naruto's father?", Hinata ponders.

Senna does like Hiashi and pinches bridge of her nose, "you know I have to agree with Kushina, she one time said this village was full of blind people. Naruto is a exact copy of his father at his age, even down to the hair style. You see his father everyday, you would know him if they just paint his hair gold."

Hinata's eyes get big when she figures out who needed to be painted, "Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, was-s-s Naruto's father?".

"Yes, Minato was Naruto father, this why I know it had to be so painful for him to seal Kyuubi into Naruto. I wish I could talk to Kyuubi again to find out why he attacked the village. It just seems so out of character for Kyuubi to kill Kushina, I know he consider her a member of his Kitsune clan." Once again looking her daughter in the eyes, Senna asks "now you know, why almost everybody hates Naruto. They see him as Kyuubi no Yoto. So will you continue to be his friend or will you shun him like everybody else?"

Looking her mother back in the eyes, Hinata declares, "Naruto is my friend, I will keep his secret and I will not desert my friends. Thank you for telling me mother."

Just then they hear a splash and look over to see a grinning Hanabi sitting in the goldfish pond. Senna considers, _"I wonder if that would count as a bath?" _

Hiashi and Hizashi were just finishing their walk next to the goldfish pond. Hiashi reaches down and plucks his wet daughter out of the pond, "so Hizashi should I throw her back or keep her?" Hiashi makes a couple of fake tosses with his daughter laughing at each toss.

Hizashi smiles, "she looks like a keeper to me."

"That she is," as Hiashi puts his wet daughter on his shoulders and walks over to his smiling wife and eldest daughter. As he puts Hanabi down, Senna fakes a disappointed look at Hanabi, then she turns to Hinata, "take your sister and dry her off. We will see you in hour for dinner."

"Hai. Mother", getting up she takes her sister hand, Hinata leans over to whisper, "Race you to your room." To which Hanabi says, "you on." and takes off running. Hinata start to trot after her little sister. "Hey, no running in the halls," Hiashi calls out half heartedly. Looking at his brother with 'fake tears' in his eyes, "I get no respect, not even from my family."

Hizashi slaps his brother on the back, "That the price one pays for being a father." as he walks out of the garden.

Helping his wife up, Senna puts her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Pulling back to look into his wife's eyes, Hiashi closes his eyes and rest his brow on his wife's head. "Ok, what do you want?"

"What make you think I want anything?" Senna asks innocently.

"Because my husband senses are tingling," Hiashi replies.

"Maybe I just want you," as Senna reaches up to nibble on Hiashi ear, "and what else is tingling? We could skip dinner."

"Say no more," as Hiashi scoops up his wife bridal-style to start to run towards their house. As they pass a laughing Hizashi, who calls out, "hey, somebody told me no running in hall."

Senna calls out to her brother-in-law, "tell the girls, we will see them for breakfast." just before they round a corner towards their house.

"Can do," a grinning Hizashi says as he walk toward the dining room.

Couple hours later, Hiashi is cuddling his wife in their rumpled bed. Senna is slowly caressing his bare chest with one hand. "Hiashi, you remember you asking what I wanted earlier."

Opening his eyes, Hiashi thinks, _'here it comes'_; but, says, "But I did it way you asked."

"No, not that; but, that was very nice and maybe we can do it again later," Senna purrs.

Grinning Hiashi knows now she was going to ask for something that she was not sure he would allow. "So what would you like to ask me?"

Putting her hands on Hiashi chest, she pushes her self up so that she can look him in the eyes. However, when Senna pushed herself up, the sheet slides down and Hiashi eyes followed it down to stop at one area.

Smiling Senna says, "now that I have you attention, I would like to train Hinata in my version of 'Gentle Fist'.

Raising his eyes up to look into his wife's eyes, "Senna, my love, this morning during her workout I saw that the clan's version was not for her. She is just like her mother and she should learn her mother's style."

Leaning forward Senna says, "How can I ever thank you darling husband?"

Hiashi eyes had drifted down again, "Oh, I think we can find a way or two for you to thank me."

"With pleasure my lord," as Senna hand slides down his chest.

( Present )

Hiashi has risen from his mediating position to sit beside his wife. Senna pours a cup of tea then hands it to her husband. Blowing on it to cool it a little, Hiashi asks, "How is Hinata's taijutsu training going?"

Smiling over her cup, "Hinata has just about mastered my version of 'Gentle Fist'. She lacks stamina and experience; but, her technique is excellent. Naruto has been a 'willing punching bag' and is helping her improve in other areas."

Hiashi flinches a little at the comment about being a punching bag, because he been on the receiving end of his wife's strikes.

Looking at her garden, "so is the elders still pressuring you to send Hinata to the lower house?"

Sighing Hiashi says, "Yes they are using the same old arguments about Hinata not knowing the 'Gentle Fist' and not being strong."

Grinning Senna say, "well, you could always let Hinata kick a couple guys' asses to prove she knows the 'Gentle Fist'."

Smiling at his wife, "yes that thought crossed my mind; however, most of the elders remember the 'ass kicking' they got from your grandmother. They don't want a repeat performance, so they are stressing 'the true form.' of the clan's version of the 'Gentle Fist.'"

"So what are you going to do?" looking at her husband.

"Well, one thing is for sure, it will be a cold day in hell before I allow for them to put the 'Caged Bird Seal' on her. I should of eliminated that damn Seal when I first became clan head," glaring at his cup.

Getting up, Senna walks around to sit behind her husband. Wrapping her arms around him, she leans over to nibble on his ear lobe and whispers, "I know you will think up something. But enough clan talk, I'm thinking I have to ask you for something."

Hiashi closes his eyes and starts to grin, because his husband senses are tingling again. "Oh, what could you want this time?"

"Just you," as her hands start to caress his chest.

"_Thank you Kami," _as Hiashi turns around to scoop up his wife bridal-style and start to run toward their house.

As they pass a laughing Hizashi, who calls out, "hey, I thought I told you all no more running in hall."

Senna just grins and waves at her brother-in-law as they round the corner.

- Author's Note -

The bedroom scene with Hiashi and Senna is about as vivid as I will get with sex scenes in this story. There are a wide range of reasons; but, mostly because I feel that the readers can use their imagination as to what had happen, better then I can write about it happening.


	9. Chapter 9 Absolute Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

This is my first fanfic so here are few details:

"Here we go again" – normal speech.

"_And I thought it was over"_ – thoughts, flashbacks.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"** – jutsu names.

"_**Listen here kit"**_ – Kyuubi talking to Naruto in his mind.

**- Konoha - **–names of the places or time indicators

All names of jutsus/techniques will be given in English as well as all titles or nicknames. That is due to my incredibly weak knowledge of Japanese language. The only thing borrowed from Japanese will be honorifics as I think they provide better insight into relationship between characters then English ones and maybe few other small things like names of the five main villages.

Please excuse my shogi names for pieces and moves; I am still learning how to correctly move shogi pieces. This will be used in a later chapter.

My concept of money value is 100 ryo would be like one dollar. Therefore, 1000 ryo would be ten dollars and so forte.

My version has all the characters to be around 16 years old; I cannot see a twelve-year-old doing a lot of the material seen in animie & manga. My pairs have been roughly decided.

Chapter 9 - Absolute Trust….

"Hey Ino, come join us," Naruto calls out as he sees Ino walking by looking dejected. _"She must have been 'blocked out' from sitting next to teme again by Sakura and the others." "_Move over and give her some room, Shino." Shino slides away from Choji, giving Naruto a knowing glance. Sitting between Choji and Shino, Ino sits down and looks dejected into her lunch box.

"Would you like some tea?" Choji gently asks.

Looking up into a concerned Choji face, Ino nods her head," yes, some tea would be nice." Already a cup had been handed to Choji, who hands it gently to her. Smiling Ino say," thank you Choji."

"No problems, that what friends are for," replies a smiling Choji.

Everybody is thinking, _"Kami, open your eyes Ino, Choji beats Sasuke hands down." _

"Naruto, Dragon Horse Bishop C7 - D8," Shikamaru says after taking a sip of tea.

"So you sure I'm going for the Dragon Gambit, ok, then, Silver Lance G8 - E8," Naruto winks at Shikamaru. "Troublesome," mutters Shikamaru as he starts to rethinks his strategy.

"So is everybody ready for this afternoon's kunai test?" Hinata asks as she refills everybody's tea.

"A Kunai skill is the first part of the skills test. It is going to be a breeze compare to that kunai competition, Choji, Naruto and I did two weeks ago," Kiba says as he blows on his tea.

Ino looking at Choji, "when did you all have a kunai competition?"

With a sheepish looking grin on his face, Choji says, "well, it wasn't exactly a competition."

Kiba states, with Akamaru barking in agreement, "hell no, it was a matter of defending our class honor."

Raising one eyebrow behind his sunglasses, Shino asks, "and whom were you all defending our class honor against?"

"Last year graduates, Team 2 tried to insult our class kunai skills; but, we showed them who the best were," Kiba said puffing out his chest.

Looking Choji in the eyes, Ino asks, "So what happened?" Choji looking a little embarrassed into Ino eyes, "well, it started out as a practice session…"

Two weeks earlier at the school kunai training area…

Naruto, Choji and Kiba are practicing throwing their kunai at couple of targets. Naruto is standing behind Choji and Kiba as they are practicing throwing kunai, "Choji, you are stopping your follow through just as you release, that is why you throwing low. Kiba, slow down a little, you are rushing your throws. Remember some time, accuracy is more important then speed." Sensing the approach of Team 2 (a.k.a. The Brat Pack), Naruto tells his classmates quietly that; but, for them to pretend they did not hear them and keep throwing.

"Oh, look the babies are trying to be shinobi," Hazuki Mina smirks.

Turning around in a dramatic fashion and clenching his chest Naruto gasps, "Mina you must quit sneaking up on me like that, my 'poor little heart' can not take such a start."

Looking puzzled, Naruto asks," what brings you into our humble realm? Are you here to brag about Yakumo beating out Akamaru at the show, it was rather unfair? Yakumo could do more 'tricks' then Akamaru; but, then again he is still a puppy and Yakumo is almost full grown."

Snickering Choji and Kiba know that Naruto was talking about the dog show; Kiba had entered Akamaru in the previous weekend. The reference had flown over Team 2's heads.

"You are damn right, Yakumo is the best. No, we are here to see Sensei Mizuki before returning to our 'shinobi business' and saw that you babies can barely hit your targets." smirked Mina.

"_Yeah right, you were being used as 'mules' to deliver the latest message to Mizuki from his Sound contact, you are so dumb. I'm definitely going to have to rethink that idea of killing Team 2 via the friendly fire excuse."_

"_**Let me know when you plan to do it, I have several techniques I want to try."**_

"_You and me both, don't worry there will be enough fun for both of us." _

"Maybe Team 2 could help us 'poor students', so that one day we can become competent shinobi such as you?" Naruto giving Mina the 'puppy dog' eyes look.

"Like we would waste our valuable time trying to teach you losers," Mina states.

"Well, how about we have a friendly kunai competition and to make things interesting a little wager. Unless you are 'afraid' that you might lose to some students?" taunts Naruto.

Mina chest puffs up, "there no way in hell Team 2 can lose to the likes of you. And yeah, we make a wager, 10,000 ryos says we will mop the floor with you guys."

Choji and Kiba eyes get huge at the amount of the bet. They have confidence in their ability to use a kunai; but they did not have that amount of money between them to bet.

"Well…" pausing Naruto starts to scratch his head.

Mina gloats, "hemp, just what I thought you babies are 'too chicken' to make a 'real man's' bet."

Kiba and Choji were getting pissed at being called chicken and babies, when Naruto suddenly say, "Deal. And I see two people; we can ask to be the official and a judge. I'll be right back." Naruto sprints around the corner.

Mina turns to his teammates, "the loser is probably finding some old blind fool to be the judge, just so that they would have a chance." Mina teammates' eyes are getting huge, as Issel is silently pointing over Mina's shoulder as he making these comments.

"I maybe old; but, I'm not blind. Nobody has called me a fool to my face in a long time," a voice is heard behind Mina.

"Well, I guess somebod-d-d…," Mina starts to stutter as he turns around to come face to face with Sandaime with Iruka and Naruto standing behind him.

"It was lucky that I saw Sensei Iruka and Sandaime walking by. Would you please be the official and judge for our kunai contest? Sensei and Sandaime, as in any competition that money is involved, you will each receive 5% of the wager for compensation for your time," Naruto bows to them.

Iruka is about to say something about it being wrong to bet. However, Sandaime stops him, "It will be our honor to officiate this friendly competition. It will give me a perfect opportunity to observer how well Iruka's students and Team 2 genins are doing."

Both Iruka and Sandaime are thinking, _"Naruto, you are about to separate these idiots from their money."_

As Iruka, Sandaime and Team 2 head toward the kunai course, Naruto holds Choji and Kiba back to talk quietly to them. "Ok. Remember focus on your techniques, take your time and ignore the 'trash talk'. Because when they start to lose, they will start to get desperate. Trust in your ability, your teammates, and we will be 3,000 ryo richer in a half hour."

"But, Naruto, we don't have 3,000 ryo to lose," Choji pleads.

Looking Choji and Kiba in the eyes, "First and foremost, ditch the 'loser attitude'. If you go into any situation with 'I-can-not-win' attitude, then you have already lost. Do you think I would made this bet, if I did not 'Know' we could whip these guys? Come on guys, you know I do not bet on losers. Now let's go and kick Team 2 asses and take their money!"

"Yeah, come on Choji let kick ass and take names," Kiba says, Akamaru barks in agreement.

"You losers are coming or what," yells Mina.

"Just had to discuss a little strategy and who would throw first," Naruto says as they walk up to the group.

"It doesn't matter, you are just a bunch of losers compared to Team 2," Mina boasts.

Iruka steps up, "ok, this will be test similar to the final graduation test. First test will be the single target with a ten-point scale. Two members will throw three kunai each and the third member will throw four kunai from a range of twenty feet. With the potential for a perfect score of 100.

The Second test will once again be two members throwing three kunai each and third member throwing four kunai; but this time at swinging target set at twenty feet.

A different team member must be chosen to throw the even number kunai at each test.

If there is a tie at the end of two rounds, then each team will pick a challenge and the final score of those two events will decide the winner. If either team fails to accept others challenge, they will automatically lose. Does everybody agree?"

Both groups go, "Hai."

As the teams start to line up to throw, Naruto says, "Wait, before we start. Sandaime here is my team's wager, so that you can hold it in good faith." Reaching in side his trench coat, Naruto pull out a bundle of ryo and hands it to Sandaime. Sandaime turns toward Mina looking for his wager. A panic look is crossing Team 2 faces because they did not have that amount of cash on them.

"So where is proof of your wager?" Sandaime asks politely.

"Well, you see…," Mina starts to sputter.

Grinning Naruto says, "that is ok, Sandaime, I know that Konoha shinobi are trustworthy and would not 'welsh' on a wager."

"No, they won't and I will make sure of that," Sandaime glaring at Team 2.

Choji pulls Naruto over to the side, "where did you get that kind of money?"

"Don't worry about where I got it, just stay focused on the competition. Which one of you wants to throw the even number first? Choji raises his hand, "good, ok Kiba you throw second. And if need be I will throw last on their challenge. Ok, let's kick some ass," Naruto puts his hand out, Choji and Kiba puts theirs on top of Naruto's hand, then they yell 'Victory' and jerk their hands up in the air.

First round each team, throw a perfect score. The second round Kiba rushed a throw and end up with a 98; however, Takaru also missed causing his team to score a 98.

"Tie score, Team 2 you have to pick a challenge," Iruka announces.

Mina smirking," we want the 'Pendulum' challenge."

"What's the 'Pendulum' challenge?" Both Choji and Kiba are looking questionly at Naruto.

Taking them off to the side in a huddle Naruto explains, "The 'Pendulum challenge has a stationary target located twenty feet back; however, you have one swinging log placed ten feet and a second swinging log placed at fifteen feet." The look of panic is forming in Choji and Kiba eyes, Naruto puts his hands on each of their shoulders, "its easier then it looks, take your time and figure out the timing of the logs. Once you see the timing pattern, then remember your technique make your throw. Now is when the 'major trash talk' about to begin, be ready for it and don't let it affect your focus. Mina will be attacking when he thinks can break your concentration. Don't let that happen. Ok. Let's do our best and go home richer. "

Iruka is fuming because he knows that his students have never been exposed to the 'Pendulum' challenge, this was a genin kunai drill.

Sandaime is quietly lighting his pipe, wondering what Naruto is telling Choji and Kiba. He knows that the Inuzuka and Akimichi clans are not very good with kunai. Kiba steps up to make his first throw. Doing as Naruto had explained, Kiba sees that is easier then he thought. After Kiba throw his first kunai perfectly, he was lining up the second throw when Mina yelled out to him, "Kiba, I hear your sister's a real bitch." The other two-team mates start making barking and howling noises.

Naruto see Kiba to starting to tense up, "Kiba, focus on your objective. Picture someone's face or another part of their anatomy instead of the bulls eye mark."

A slow grin appears on his face, ignoring the taunts Kiba let's fly his final two kunai to finish with a perfect score. As Choji walk up to the line, Naruto leans over to whisper, "You saw what they did to Kiba, be ready for it, and remain focused." Choji nods his head and prepares to throw.

"Hey, Fattso," followed by pig grunting sounds come from Team 2 side. Naruto see that has pissed Choji off and he rushed his first throw striking the second log. Kiba about to yell at Team 2 but Naruto stops him. "No harm done Choji, take a breath make the last two count."

Closing his eyes, Choji takes a couple of deep breaths, then concentrates and makes his last two throws.

Naruto sees Choji looking down at the ground, "Choji hold you head high, you did good."

Choji clenching his hands, "damn it, I let them get to me."

Naruto nods at Choji, "learn from this experience and try not repeat your error in the future."

Naruto walks up to the line, and waits for the taunting to begin. "Say Naruto, are your parents coming to your graduation, opps I forgot you don't have any." "Is Uzumaki another name for 'worthless bastard'?"

Sandaime is biting down hard on his pipe, _'Kami, I ought to let Naruto kill these worthless shits. Naruto has done wonders with Choji and Kiba. Their kunai skills are better then their fathers's kunai skills.'_

Naruto takes a deep breath, and then systematically throws four perfect throws.

"Your score is 90," declares Iruka, "Team 2, you are up."

Kiba about to start 'trash talking' Team 2 but Naruto stops him.

"They did it to us, why can we do it to them?" Kiba demands, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Leaning over to Kiba, Naruto whispers, "They are waiting for us to talk 'trash', the longer we are silent the more nervous they will get."

Naruto, Kiba, and Choji move over to where Team 2 was standing when they throw. Takaru steps up to the line to make his throw, Naruto leans over to Kiba and whispers something, a big grin appears on Kiba's face. Just as Takaru start his throw, Kiba calls out, "Good Luck! Takaru." Causing Takaru to lose concentration and barely hit inside of bull's eye ring. The next two throws, Takaru kept glancing over his shoulder before throwing, which causes him to barely make all his final throws.

Issel moved up to the line and seemed to be waiting for Naruto and crew to say something.

Finally, Iruka said, "Issel, if you do not throw in the next thirty seconds you will be disqualified."

Naruto and crew remain silent, Issel barely made a perfect score.

Finally, it was Mina turn, as he walked to the line to make his throw. Naruto could see Mina is waiting for them to start taunting him.

Grinning evilly, Naruto turns to Kiba and Akamaru. As Mina starts to concentrate, Naruto says, "So Kiba how is Akamaru holding up?"

Mina makes his first throw, perfectly; but Naruto sees him listening.

"He doing ok, thank you for asking," both Kiba and Choji are looking puzzled at Naruto.

"Well, I figured he be a little depressed," Naruto comments as Mina makes his second throw. Naruto can see the look of confusion on Mina's face, because he does not know where Naruto's conversation is going.

"Are you sure you ok. Akamaru?" as Naruto leans over to look the puppy in the face. Just as Mina makes his throw with his third kunai.

Just as Mina about to throw his last kunai, Naruto says, " For Yakuna to beat you out of first place at the DOG SHOW. Considering the only real trick Yakuna knows is roll over and play death like she does on all her dates." Mina turns around fuming just as he releases his final kunai, "You take that back."

Iruka calls out, "We have a tie score, Mina your last kunai hit the first log."

Mina whirls around to see his final kunai stuck in the first log.

Naruto says to Choji and Kiba, "here where we take home the money. I have the challenge, just remember your technique, keep your cool and have faith in your teammates." Naruto leans over to Choji, "do you have any ketchup packages with you?"

Choji nods in agreement.

"Give me one, Choji you will throw last and don't tell Kiba that I have this ketchup package."

"Why not?" asks Choji.

"Kiba's natural reaction will sell the illusion that I want Team 2 to see, trust in me," Naruto grins as he tears a corner of the ketchup package and puts it in his right hand.

Choji grins back, he does not know what Naruto is up to; but he knows it will be good.

Iruka turns to Naruto, "what is your group's challenge?"

"Our group's challenge is call 'Absolute Trust,' two members will take turns throwing five kunai each at a stationary target twenty feet away," Naruto states.

"Piff, child's play is that all?" Mina smirks.

Walking up to the target Naruto says, "No it's not, because the third member will have his hand spread over the bull's eye mark while his teammates throw their kunai. If the third member moves his dominate hand off of the target before the last kunai is thrown, then the team loses the challenge."

Iruka, Team 2 and Kiba are staring at Naruto, Issel stutters, "That's crazy."

"No, it's not crazy; a shinobi must have 'Absolute Trust' in his teammates. Having 'Absolute Trust' in your fellow teammates can mean the difference between success or failure of a mission. Since we named the challenge, we shall go first just to prove to you, that I have 'Absolute Trust' in my teammates." As he was saying all this Naruto has secretly placed the ketchup package inside his palm, then he places his right hand on the target, spreading out his fingers.

Iruka looks over at Sandaime, who nods, "what Naruto says is true, in battle/mission if you don't have 'Absolute Trust' in your fellow shinobi, then you have lost. I will allow this challenge to continue, unless Team 2 wishes to forfeit."

Mina says, "We accept this challenge." Both of his teammates are looking at him like he has lost his mind. Mina leans over to them, "don't worry, Naruto will chicken out." Issel and Takaru look down at a grinning Naruto standing by the target.

"I don't think he will chicken out Mina," Takaru says.

Kiba steps up to the line and lets his first kunai fly, it lands slightly above Naruto's second fingertip. Choji steps up and places one between Naruto's thumb and forefinger. Naruto looks at his hand, "good throw Choji, Kiba settle down, I know you can do better."

Mina, Issel, and Takaru can not believe their eyes, Naruto never flinched and he was calling out encouragement to his teammates.

Mina decides he better do something, so he starts with his 'trash talk'. However, he doesn't come up with any thing new and Choji and Kiba ignore him as they make their throws.

Kiba settled down and put three kunai between Naruto's fingers with his last one hitting just to the side of his little finger. Choji places his next three between Naruto's fingers. Just before he threw his last kunai, he sees Naruto slightly nod at him, _'here where he going to make his move,' _Choji thinks. Just as the final kunai hits the target a stream of red shots out over the board, Naruto's hand is now covered in red.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto turns to Iruka, "the last kunai has been thrown, and can I move my hand now?"

Iruka numbly shakes his head yes, "your team's score is 98 out of 100."

Naruto reaches inside his trench coat and pulls a handkerchief out and wraps his hand. With his left hand, he removes the ten kunai, then using his bandaged hand, attempts to wipe off the red stain off the target. But, all he does is spread the red over the target. Walking towards his teammates, Naruto is cradling his right hand in his left. Team 2 and Kiba are staring at the red stained handkerchief.

"Your turn Mina," Naruto says through clenched teeth. Team 2 is a in huddle, arguing who would have his hand on the target.

Sandaime taking a puff on his pipe, he had watched Choji make his last throw and knew that he had not hit Naruto's hand. He suspected that the red was probably ketchup; but it had the desired effect that Naruto wanted on Team 2. Naruto was doing a 'A class' non-genjustsu on Team 2 and they were falling for it totally. Sandaime had to smile; Naruto was surpassing all of Sandaime and Kyuubi's expectations on being a world-class shinobi and trickster.

After arguing, Issel walks down and places his left hand on the target.

Seeing this Akamaru growls, Naruto nods his head, "you right Akamaru. Sensei, I call a challenge to Issel placement of his hand."

Iruka looks over at Naruto, "what is your challenge?"

"It has been pointed out to me, Issel is not using his dominate hand like I stated in the original challenge. He should be using his right hand instead," Naruto, points with his left hand as he clenches his red hand to his chest.

Iruka looks at Issel, "Naruto is right, either change to your right hand or forfeit."

With terror in his eyes, Issel moves to the other side of the target and places his hand over the bull's eye.

As Takaru lines up to throw his first kunai, Naruto is telling Kiba, "yeah, it hurts; but, Choji just barely hit the knuckle, I'm lucky it could have been the end of my shinobi career before it even started. But, I was not worried; I know how good, my teammates' kunai abilities are."

Issel nervously hears this and starts to think about Mina and Takaru skills level at kunai. Just as Takaru throws his first kunai, Issel jerks his hand off the target.

"Disqualification, Team 2 loses," Iruka calls out.

"Smart move Issel," Choji calls out as he points to the location of the kunai, which was in the dead center of the bull's eye. Issel's eyes get big, the kunai would have hit the back of his hand, thus probably ending his shinobi career.

"You son of a bitch, you tried to cripple me," Issel screams as he rushes at Takaru.

Takaru holding up his arms, "Honestly, I wasn't aiming there, besides you moved."

Iruka grabs Issel from behind, "settle down, and take a deep breath." After a couple of seconds, Iruka lets Issel go, who is glaring at Takaru.

Sandaime walks up to the two groups, "I declare Naruto's team the winner."

Naruto, Choji, and Kiba turn to Team 2 and bows with Naruto saying, "thank you for honor of being able to test our kunai skill against such a worthy opponent."

Mina sneers at them as they start to walk away, "you all just got lucky."

"Stop!" Sandaime yells at Team 2. "You will show proper respect to your competitor and fellow Konoha citizens or I will have Ibiki give you a 'refresher' course in manners."

Sweat drops from Team 2 as they turn and bow Takaru says, "It has been our honor to test our skills and share our knowledge with you." They then turn and leave grumbling from the schoolyard.

Iruka and Kiba turn to Naruto, "Naruto, we have to get you to the hospital," Iruka urgently.

Looking at the pair, Naruto says, "Why?"

Pointing at his hand, Kiba says, "to get your hand fixed!"

Grinning Choji say, "he doesn't have too, I never hit him."

"You hit him, look at all that blood," Kiba pointing at the red handkerchief.

"It's not blood, its ketchup," Naruto explains as he unwraps the handkerchief to show Iruka and Kiba that his hand is alright and an empty ketchup container is in Naruto's palm.

Glaring at Naruto, Kiba says, "Man, I'm so mad at you right now. You had me all worried about you."

"And for that I'm sorry, I had to put undue stress on you, Kiba. But, I need you to 'sell the injury' to Team 2 and if you knew it was fake you would not have done such a great job," putting his hand on Kiba shoulder so that Naruto could look him in the eyes. "Now just start thinking about how you are going to spend your winnings." Naruto, Choji, and Kiba start grinning at each other.

Sandaime motions Naruto over, while Iruka starts to lecture Choji and Kiba about the evils of gambling.

Wiping the ketchup off his hands, "what can I do for you, jijii."

Sandaime looking Naruto in the eyes, "Naruto that was brilliant I almost believed it myself, here is your money back. I will make sure Team 2 pays up and will get Iruka and my commission out of their wager. But, I was wondering if you could do me a favor this evening."

"You know I do anything for you, so what do need?" Naruto tilting his head to look down into Sandaime's eyes.

"I need you to take my place again at a civilian council meeting tonight. Those idiots decided that they had to debate tonight about 'something-that-is-critical-to-the-well-being-of-Konoha', shaking his head sadly.

'_**Probably another petition to boot you out of the village again.'**_

'_I wonder if I could kill them, since I will be hedged as jijii. He does have the authority…. Nah, it would look bad on him in the history books. Plus then all my planning for next council meeting will be down the drain.'_

"Widow Inoue Orihime cooking you dinner again? No problem jijii, I live to serve you and Kyuubi says, 'you deserve some personal down time. He recommends that you take the red plum wine, he says it goes well with just about everything. We can switch back first thing in the morning, so you can get a 'good night' sleep. By the way, who are your ANBU shadows for tonight?" Naruto quizzes.

Thinking Sandaime says, "Its, Boar and Ferret rotation tonight."

"No problem, we can make the switch at your office both ways. Just like we done it hundred times before; but, let's not get careless, remember Blue Bird almost caught us that one time. Speaking of Blue Bird, how she is doing in ANBU encryption and code breaking?" Naruto asks.

Nodding his head, Sandaime says, "it looks like a perfect fit for her, you were right about suggesting that placement for her after her 'accident'. She has a natural flair for breaking codes."

Looking back at his Iruka and his teammates, Naruto say, "Glad to hear that, I have a scroll that I 'liberated' from a couple of Cloud jonins earlier this week. It's encrypted and has a genjustsu on it, so I think it will give Blue Bird a challenge.

_**'Considering you already broke it and read it.'**_

'_Like I said it will give Blue Bird a challenge and give her a example of Cloud's newest code and genjustsu.' _

I'll leave it in your desk drawer tomorrow. Is there nothing else, then I will see you later tonight and have a good time."

With a big grin on his face, Sandaime says, "oh, I plan to, most definitely."

Bowing to the Sandaime, Naruto heads back to his classmates and sensei.

Present…

"And that is how we beat Team 2," Choji says ending the story.

Ino eyes are huge looking at Naruto, "I cannot believe you would do something like that. You could have ended your career."

Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata are looking at Naruto in agreement.

"A shinobi must have 'Absolute Trust' in their fellow teammates because it could mean the difference between failure or success of a mission. What I'm talking about is really is the life or death of a teammate. I have 'Absolute Trust' in all of you and your skills. You should also have 'Absolute Trust' in all your classmates," Naruto declares.

Smiling over her tea Hinata, _'I have 'Absolute Trust' in you, Naruto-kun. And I know you have 'Absolute Trust' in me.'_

Raising one eyebrow above his sunglasses, Shino asks, "You have 'Absolute Trust' in all your classmates?"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto and grinning sheepishly, "ok, you got me there. There are a several of our classmates that I would like for them to be in front of me instead of behind me. The 'rookies of the year' jump to the front of that list."

Sounding offended Ino growls, "You do not trust Sasuke?"

The whole group nods their heads in agreement.

A rarely serious Shikamaru says,"Ino, Sasuke has the making of a perfect Konoha shinobi; however, he has that 'avenger' attitude for his brother. Ask yourself this question, in the of a middle of a mission he see his brother running away. Honestly, what do you think Sasuke is going to do? And what would Sakura or you do?"

Thinking for a minute, Ino hangs her head, "he would go chasing after him and we would chase after Sasuke."

Shikamaru continues, "Thus leaving you have left your team several members short and a several positions unguarded. This could cost your teammates their lives. So yes, I don't trust Sasuke, Sakura or you unless you are in front of me like Naruto says."

Naruto sees that thought about Sasuke, Sakura and her reaction in mission was depressing Ino. Getting up and stretching Naruto declares, "well it looks like test time, so let's go make Sensei Iruka proud of us and all 'ace' this test. Remember everybody focus on your technique, follow through on your throws, keep your cool, and have faith in yourself. And tomorrow afternoon, we will all be Konoha genins." As they start to walk towards the kunai train area, Naruto leans over to Ino, "Ino, I know you would not do that during a mission; but, can you honestly say that about Sasuke and Sakura? It will be our jobs as teammates to insure the safety of each other. You will just have to find a way to bring Sasuke around to being a team player."

Ino face brightens up, "yeah, I will help him change his ways." and runs ahead of the group to join Sasuke's fan club around him.

Shino leans over to Naruto, "why did you tell her that, you know her hanging around Sasuke hurts Choji?"

Sighing Naruto said, "I know that; but, if I had not told her about that opportunity then Ino would not concentrate on the test and would fail. Losing to Sakura and not having the possibility to be on Sasuke's team would destroy her. Once she has her headband, then hopefully she will focus on being a true kunoichi. I hope someday Choji will forgive me." As they are walking towards the course, Naruto turns to Akamaru, "I know you will win at next show, you will beat Yakune next time for sure, I'll put money on it." Akamaru barks in agreement from on top of Kiba's head.

Author's note

As you can see I'm leaning for a Choji / Ino pairing. Naruto/Hinata is pretty solid; I will not have Naruto with a harem. The Kitsune are known for being monogamous to one's partner.

(Side note: according to several 'Kitsune experts' Kitsune may or may not be truly monogamous. However, my version the couples will be monogamous.)


	10. Chapter 10 Kunai Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

In this chapter a group of monks will be introduced. Checking the web, I have not found any real order to this type of religious group. So the order will be highest to lowest: Venerable Father, Father, Brother, Novice.

Chapter 10 - Kunai Test….

As they are walking towards the course, Naruto turns to Akamaru, "I know you will win at next show, you will beat Yakune next time for sure." Akamaru barks in agreement from on top of Kiba's head.

Falling little behind his group, the wind is blowing his trench coat back a little, Naruto with his hands in his pants pockets is thinking, _"What could Mizuki possibly want to steal before he defects from the village? Think Naruto, Think."_

"_**Since he is defecting to the Sound Village, you can probably rule out the Byakugan because we know 'he' wants a pair of Sharingan eyes."**_

"_True, 'he' will have to wait until Sasuke's Sharingan 'awakens' before making his move ; but, we are not 100% sure on that. I damn well not going to let Hinata-chan go through that ordeal again. Mizuki will die on the spot if he touches her. Think, think… incoming ANBU." _Stopping behind his group, Naruto gently pings with his chakra_, "ANBU Badger, wonder what he wants." _

Shino and Hinata stopped to look in the direction of the incoming shinobi. Naruto had been teaching them how to use 'Sonar' jutsu. Shino using this technique was now able to help locate incoming or hidden shinobi. Allowing him time to formulate a strategy and better deploy his insects. Hinata was able to look around without using her 'Byakugan eyes' which consumed a lot of chakra, thus allowing her to conserve it. They were just learning how to use the jutsu. So right now they could just sensed the approaching shinobi from Naruto's ping. They had not reached the level that they could identify the specific individual by their chakra signature. Everybody else in the group stopped and looked in the direction that Shino and Hinata were scanning.

Kiba and Akamaru turn in that direction and start to sniff the air, "one incoming shinobi." Kiba and Akamaru then start sneezing, "Kami, what is that guy wearing, its smells worse then that 'perfume' Sakura had on last week."

"_**Could it be Piggy?"**_

"_Nah it's not Piggy, though I agree with Kiba on the smell, its Badger. Badger was wearing that last time, he 'tried' to catch us remember? You are getting old and senile sensei."_

"_**I'll show you old and senile next time we spar."**_

"_Bring it on grandpa sensei it's probably a summons for the incident over at the orphanage yesterday evening."_

"_**You should have let Venerable Father Icihigo, kill that damn kit molester!"**_

"_For a 84 year old, monk, it took almost one tail worth of power just to pull Venerable Father Icihigo off of Councilman _Kugo Ginjo. _It took four novices just to hold him back once I got him off. __I__'m lucky Ginjo did not die before I got him to the hospital."_

"_**You should have let him die for what he was going to do to that kit."**_

"_Hey, I took the longest route possible to the hospital besides, we both don't want to see Venerable Father Icihigo go to jail for killing that piece of trash. I made sure that the evidence pointed to an attack behind Kugo's business. I will tell jijii what really when down."_

"_**Should have used '**_**Kitsune fox fire' **_**on that bastard, no that too good… Should have cut off his …" **_

Naruto tunes Kyuubi out to see if ANBU Badger is bring a summons as he approaches the class getting ready for their kunai exam.

ANBU Badger lands in front of Iruka, startling several of Sasuke's Fan Club members. ANBU Badger is looking around for Naruto. "I'm over here, ANBU," Naruto cheerfully waving his hand in the air.

His group parts as the glaring ANBU approaches Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby served with an order of summons to appear in front of the Sandaime at 1700 hours today. Failure to appear will result in an order for your arrest," after finishing his speech ANBU Badger hands Naruto a scroll then turns and leaps away. Everybody is staring at Naruto, who just puts the scroll inside his trench coat.

"Naruto, what does it say?" Kiba asks.

Using his 'teacher lecture voice' Iruka, "Kiba, what is in that scroll is for Naruto only you have no right to ask him about the contents."

Kiba looks down at the ground; but Naruto knows everybody wants to know what written in the scroll.

"That's ok Sensei, it won't be a secret much longer," pausing for maximum effect Naruto, "the civilian council wanted me to convince Sasuke to allow them to 'raffle off' a date with him to raise money for the village."

Squeals of joy from the Sasuke Fan club almost deafen the group.

But looking defeated Naruto continues, "Sasuke has told me 'no' to this idea, because he would not allow for 'random chance' to decide the winner."

The fan club suddenly quiets at hearing the news that there would be no raffle.

"However, he has agreed to an 'auction' of his person to the highest bidder. Which will include a whole evening with him," Naruto's face brightens with that statement.

Once again, the group is deafen by the sounds of squealing fan club members jumping up and down. Sasuke is glaring at Naruto because he is being the object of a joke.

Shikamaru shaking his head, "_damn it Naruto, you just cannot quit messing with Sasuke."_

Iruka using his 'Teacher Voice Jutsu', "ok, everybody settle down and we will start the first part of skills final exam, the kunai test. You will be graded on ten kunai thrown at a stationary target at range of 20 feet. The scoring will be a 10-point system with a perfect score of 100. The second part will be ten kunai thrown at a moving target at a range of 20 feet. The scoring will also be the 10-point system with a perfect score of 100. Remember you must score a combine total of at least 140 points to successfully past this part of the exam. Are their any questions? Yes, Kiba what is your question?"

"Do Choji, Naruto, and I have to take this test? You already know we can pass it," Kiba with a big grin on his face and Akamaru barking in agreement.

Iruka looking Kiba in the eyes, "yes, Kiba you have to take the 'official' exam if you wish to pass… and no wagering."

Naruto looks over at Kiba and shrugs his shoulders as if saying, _'you tried.' _"Well, better get comfortable, it will be a while be for we up. Shino's up first, 'Remember what we talked about Shino, and start us off with a perfect score'."

Lying down on the ground to watch the clouds Shikamaru, "So what does the Sandaime want to really see you about?"

Pulling the scroll out of his trench coat, Naruto breaks the seal and unrolls the scroll, briefly scanning the message. "Thought so."

"What did you do now? Besides you trying to make Sasuke a 'door prize'?" Shikamaru with his eyes closed.

Looking around to see that Ino was still with the Sasuke Fan club, Naruto throws the scroll to Shikamaru, "Read it for yourself." As he sits down to yell encouragement to his classmates, who were taking their turn at throwing their kunai.

Catching the scroll Shikamaru sits up to read it, the rest of the group crowd around so that they can read it also. Naruto can feel their eyes getting bigger as they read further down the scroll.

Kiba stuttering, "Naruto, you killed Councilman Kugo?"

Naruto shaking his head, "Kiba if you read the scroll, it says 'I'm accused of assaulting Councilman Kugo yesterday evening at an undisclosed area.' Nowhere does it say I killed Councilman Kugo. If I had done that there would have been a squad of ANBU here to arrest me, not one serving me a summons."

"_**YOU SHOULD OFKILLED THAT KIT MOLESTER!"**_

"_We will get to that eventually; however, right now I have some questions that we need to ask Councilman Kugo, once he comes out of his 'coma'."_

"_**We **__**ARE**__** going to kill him?"**_

"_Yes, we __ARE__ going to kill him; but, not until we get every bit of information out of the bastard. He can possibly fill in some missing pieces to the Sound puzzle." _

"_**That's all I want to know, I'm narrowing down the list of techniques we can use on him first."**_

"_Knock you self out, you will call the shots on this one. Or we could just let Venerable Father Icihigo finish the job."_

"_**That's not a bad idea at all." **_

Hinata, "So what happened?"

"Well, the 'official' story is that I was heading home after practicing late last night at school field. Just as I passing Councilman's Kugo store, I heard sounds of a fight coming from behind the store. Checking behind the store, I saw several individuals running down the alley; but before I could chase them, I saw Councilman Kugo unconscious body lying by a dumpster. Seeing that Councilman Kugo needed immediate medical attention, I did not pursue the attackers. I picked up Councilman Kugo and rushed him to the hospital. Upon arrival, the medical staff took Councilman Kugo off my hands. The staff asked what had happened, I told them what I had seen and done. They thanked me and told me that I was no longer needed. Per hospital regulations 123.25, subparagraph b: 'any person arriving at the hospital having suffered bodily trauma and unconscious must be reported to ANBU home security for an investigation to determine the cause of said bodily trauma.' That is the reason for the summons," says Naruto while he continues to watch the test.

Having passed his exam earlier and hearing the story, looks over the top of his sunglasses Shino, "ok, that is your 'official' version, so what really happened?"

Naruto shaking his head in disbelief, "you guys would not believe me if I told you. Kami, I have a hard time believing it and I was there."

Hinata looking concerned, "so what really happened?"

Naruto looks up briefly at the clouds before continuing his story for his classmates. "It started yesterday evening, I stopped by the orphanage to see how little Ururu Tsumugiya was doing. See she had fallen out of a tree a couple of days ago. As I was walking down the hall towards nurse's office, ten year old, Tessai Tsukabishi comes running into hall, yelling that Venerable Father Icihigo was killing someone out by the gym. I send him to the main hall to get more help, as I sprint out to gym. Kami, Tessai was not lying, Venerable Father Icihigo was on the verge of killing Councilman Kugo."

Shikamaru starts waving his hands, "whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You want us to believe that a 5'6", 142 lb., 84 year old monk, who took a vow of peace, was beating the hell out of a 5'8", 350 lb., and 45 year old councilman?"

Placing his hand over his heart, Naruto "as Kami as my witness, yes he was. Seems Councilman Kugo has a 'thing' for little boys. Venerable Father Icihigo caught him as he was trying to take away a drugged Jinta Hanakari. It took me and four of the novices to drag Father Icihigo off of Councilman's Kugo bloody unconscious body. While the novices restrain Father Icihigo, I took Councilman Kugo to the hospital for medical treatment. The hospital staff thought that I had done the damage to the Councilman. The last that I heard, he still in intensive care and in a coma. On my way home, I stopped by orphanage to check on Father Icihigo and the status of Jinta. According to Father Ganju, Jinata had been given a 'knock out' drug in a soda and would recover. Father Ganju told me, that in another village that Venerable Father Icihigo had been assigned to, a person similar to Councilman Kugo was preying on children. But, he was too high up in the government and nobody would do anything. The brothers were worried that Venerable Father Icihigo would go to jail. I told them not to worry I would handle any problem if they arose. End of story." Turning to Hinata, "looks like your up next, show them why you should have been 'rookie of the year'".

Blushing slightly Hinata, "I will try my best."

Naruto doing a 'bad imagination of Iruka ', "Ms. Hyuga, there is 'no try', there is just your best. Dazzle us with your style and flair."

Laughing Hinata, "Hai!" _"For you Naruto-kun I will not let you down. I will make a perfect score like you have taught me." _As she walks down to take her test.

Cheering Hinata on as she passed her test with a perfect score, Naruto notices Ino looking anxious and almost in a panic watching the others throw. "Choji, could you do me a favor?"

"What do you need Naruto," Choji inquiries.

Nodding his head in Ino's direction, "Go over to Ino and see if you can easy her tension, she looks she's about to explode."

"What do I talk to her about?" a bit of panic in Choji voice.

Grinning Naruto, "Tell her one of Kiba's better cleaner jokes, which should get her mind off of the test. Tell her how you were getting stressed out when we were going against Team 2 and how you over came it. Just before she takes her test, tell her to take a deep breath and relax. Remind her she has the talent and the skill to be one of Konoha finest kunoichi and that you believe in her."

"Hai." Choji with determination in his eyes walks over to a fidgeting Ino and starts to talk quietly to her. Shikamaru and Shino walk up beside Naruto to watch the outcome. Ino stop fidgeting listening to Choji, the sound of laughter is heard from the Ino. They see Choji waving his arms around in the air and making throwing gestures dramatically. Ino is smiling at whatever Choji was saying; but her smile starts to fade as her name is called to take the test. Choji lean in close to whisper something to her. Ino appears to be taking a deep breath with a radiant smile appearing on her face. Choji looks at Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto with a big grin on his face before he turns to cheer on Ino. Ino ends up matching Sakura's score; but that was a victory in Ino's eyes. After hearing her final grade, Ino squeals with delight and run up and hugs Choji. Repeatedly thanking him for helping her to pass the test.

Looking at the couple celebrating Shino, "I think Choji might give Hinata a run for her money on blushing today."

Naruto turning towards the kunai test area, "It time for the main event, we better head down, if we want to get good seats. The 'rookie of the year' will be giving us 'poor students' a demonstration in the art of kunai skills."

Shikamaru lying back down to watch the cloud, "I'll stay back here because there is no telling who Sasuke will be throwing those kunai at with you 'cheering him on' Naruto. I don't want to be the victim of 'friendly fire' accident."

Shino starts to sit down beside Shikamaru, "I think that is sound idea, I'll stay back here and keep Shikamaru company."

As he walking towards the test area, Naruto calls back, "do not come crying to me later complaining that you missed out on the chance of a lifetime to see 'rookie of the year' giving a kunai demonstration."

Shino and Shikamaru just wave him at him before lying down to watch the clouds.

Naruto slides up beside Iruka to be standing behind Sasuke as he lining up his first throw. Just as Sasuke releases his first, throw Naruto calls out, "Good Luck Teme!" Sasuke whips around to glare at Naruto, "Good throw Teme, and you actually hit the target on your first throw!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Dobe. It's my skill at the kunai," boast Sasuke with members of his Fan Club yelling out agreements and insults at Naruto.

"_**Kit you need to find another hobby, instead of baiting the Uchiha brat."**_

"_I will as soon as school over; but, right now, I've got to grab the moment."_

Sasuke completes the stationary test with a perfect score and cheering fans. Naruto had taken every opportunity to insult Sasuke's throwing style. Hinata walking over to the group lying on the hill watching the test, "where is Naruto?"

Kiba points down to the test area, "he down there 'encouraging' Sasuke."

Looking down at the crowd Hinata, "why are you all up here?"

Shikamaru looking at the clouds, "because it's safer up here no chance of being caught in a 'friendly fire' accident between those two." Everybody in the group is nodding there heads in agreement.

Hinata notices that Ino is sitting beside Choji, instead of being in the Sasuke Fan Club crowd, "so how did you do Ino?"

Squeezing Choji's arm Ino, "thanks to Choji I was able to pass and I tied Forehead Brow's score."

Hinata sees Choji blushing and muttering it was nothing.

Choji gets still as he watching Sasuke start his moving target test.

"What's wrong, Choji?" Ino asks.

"Naruto is pulling the 'silent treatment' on Sasuke," Choji remarks.

Shino and Shikamaru sit up to watch the drama, Shino, "This would be the part of where you all gave Team 2 the silent treatment, knowing that they would be expecting 'trash talk'. The wait for the 'talk' caused them to lose their concentration, an excellent strategy move."

The group notices that the area had gone completely quiet. Sasuke, Iruka, and the Fan Club members were waiting for Naruto to say something. Naruto was thinking, _'steamed or cooked rice for dinner'_. Finally, Naruto looks over at Iruka and points at his watch, "I've got to be at Sandaime office later today, so could they please pick up the pace." Which caused Iruka to remind a red faced Sasuke that he needed to throw or be disqualified. Sasuke growls as he turns around to throw, his fan club is yelling at Naruto for bothering Sasuke. With a big grin on his face Naruto just turns and waves at his group on the hill.

Shaking his head, "Troublesome." mutters Shikamaru.

Everybody in the group is silently agreeing.

Making a perfect score, Sasuke turns to Naruto, "Beat that Dobe." Running up and hugging Sasuke, Sakura is congratulating him on his perfect score. All of sudden a third pair of arms encircle the pair. Naruto is hugging the pair, while 'crying' at how glad Sasuke-kun is so perfect.

Sasuke growls "Get off me Dobe."

Naruto releases the pair, 'pouting', "Sasuke-kun you are so cruel to me. I just wanted to be in on your victory celebration."

Everybody on the hill starts to back up, figuring the sparks were about to start flying.

Iruka looking at his clipboard, "Naruto, you the last up."

Sasuke smirks, "give it up, Dobe. You cannot beat my score."

As he walks off to side, his Fan Club surrounds him, telling him how awesome and perfect he is.

Naruto looks at Iruka, "not with ten kunai, can I have eleven kunai, sensei."

Iruka say, "Naruto, you can only have ten kunai."

"Is there a way to get a higher score with only ten kunai sensei?" Naruto asks while feeling the balance of the kunai he was handed.

One of the Fan Club members yells out, "if you can stick a kunai into the back of another kunai; but, you are not Sasuke Uchiha." The rest of the club were agreeing with that statement.

Naruto looks at Iruka questioningly, sighing Iruka, "if you could stick a kunai in the back of another kunai, I will give you an additional ten points." A big smile appears on Naruto's face as he approaches the first part of the test.

Shikamaru and Shino are shaking their heads in agreement, "Troublesome."

Ino looks over at the pair, "what's troublesome?"

Choji watching Naruto starting his first set of throws, "Naruto is going to stick a kunai in the back of another kunai to beat Sasuke's score."

With a puzzled look, Ino, "don't you mean that he is going to try to stick a kunai in the back of another kunai? That's impossible."

Hinata watching Naruto, "I have seen Naruto do the 'impossible' too many times to doubt him. If he says he will do it, consider it done. He never goes back on his word, that's his creed."

Ino sees the rest of the group nodding their heads in agreement as they watch Naruto. Naruto has completed the stationary target test perfectly. After retrieving his kunai, once again he is feeling each one then places them in an order. Moving over to the moving target, Naruto is thinking, _"What could 'he' want from this village…" _As he starts to throw members of the Fan Club, start yelling out taunts and insults trying to break Naruto's concentration. Iruka is glaring at the students for yelling out insults; but like against Team 2, Naruto is paying them no mind. As he about to throw his last kunai, Naruto hears a fan member asking Sasuke to autograph his scroll.

Just before Naruto releases his kunai, _"that's it, that is what 'he' will wants the most right now." _The sound of metal hitting metal is heard, everybody turns to look at the swinging target, and one kunai is lying on the ground.

"Well Dobe, looks like you are still a loser," gloats Sasuke, with fans members chanting, "Nobody can beat Sasuke."

Naruto listens to Iruka congratulating everybody on all passing the first half of the skills test. Iruka turns to the class to reminding them that the second part of the skills test would be tomorrow morning at 9 am at school training ground. He tells he would see them at 9 am tomorrow. Naruto puts his hands behind his head and starts walking towards his group, trench coat blowing in the breeze.

Ino watching Naruto walking towards them, "poor Naruto, he did not beat Sasuke, I hope he not sad."

Shino and Shikamaru turn to look at Ino, Shino says, "yes he lost; but, because he just throw that last kunai too hard. He drove the kunai that he hit on the back through the target and it fell off. If you will look you can see the kunai on the ground, is two foot behind the target, not in front of the target. Something distracted him at the last moment."

"_**Close but no cigar, kit you weren't serious about sticking that kunai, were you?"**_

"_Thought did cross my mind just to stick it to Sasuke. However, I now know what 'he' is after." _

As Naruto walks to his group, everybody is congratulating each other on passing. Kiba and Choji are razzing him about not making a perfect score like they did, to which Naruto congratulates them and says he'll have to try harder.

Looking at his watch, Naruto say, "will have to celebrate later, I have a 'date' with the Sandaime in hour."


	11. Chapter 11 Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

If you have noticed that, quite a few of the names appearing in the story happen to be from the Bleach series… That is because I cannot think up real sounding character's names on my own.

Chapter 11 - Summons…

"_Thought did cross my mind just to stick it to Sasuke. However, I now know what 'he' is after." _

As the group reaches the edge of the Academy grounds, Kiba remembers he promised to help his sister at her vet clinic that afternoon. Shino excused himself, saying his father wanted him to do some research at the library before going home. The group waves as the two members head their separate ways. Walking quietly towards the town's market area, Ino bids everybody goodbye since she had to go to work at her family's flower shop. Choji and Shikamaru said they were heading in that direction and would walk her to her family's shop. Naruto and Hinata wave as the three walk off in a different direction. Naruto looking out of the corner of his eyes, "so where are you heading Hinata?"

Turning to walk towards the market area Hinata, "I promised my mother that I would stop off at the 'Kunoichi Nite' boutique and pick up her order."

Looking at his watch, "I've got a little time to kill before heading to see Jijii; I'll escort you to your destination. If you don't mind?" Turning to walk beside Hinata.

"Thank you I would enjoy the company," _"__yes__, now if I can figure out a way to get him to hold my hand," _Hinata blushing slightly. As they are nearing their destination, Hinata is noticing that once again citizens are moving away from them, more specifically away from Naruto. Who is casually looking around and seemingly ignoring the citizens.

An evil grin appears on Hinata face, "Naruto would you please come into the boutique? I would like your opinion on something that I've been trying to decide whether or not to buy." Chuckling to herself, Hinata sees Naruto nearly tripping over his feet; but catches himself in time. A bit of red is rising above his trench coat collar.

The Kunoichi Nite' boutique is owned by Kukaku Shiba, a retired kunoichi forced into retirement by an injury. The store originally specialized in clothing for the active duty kunoichi. However, it had expanded to include civilian evening/causal clothing, cosmetics, and undergarments causing it to grow in popularity. Kukaku had an eye for quality merchandise, talent and fair prices. Several of the designs in the display windows were from a local girl working for her. Kukaku watched as Naruto and Hinata approached the store and Naruto nearly tripping.

Laughing softly Kukaku, "just like most males, they would rather have a suicide mission then enter into a woman's boutique."

Hinata stops in front of the display window to look at the various designs and styles. Kukaku watches Naruto as he takes a slight step back and was turning his head slightly between the display window and Hinata. Kukaku smiles because she knew from the look on Naruto's face; he was visualizing Hinata in each design. Hinata makes a few comments and gestures at the designs with Naruto shaking his head in agreement. Hinata turns to enter the store with Naruto holding the door for her as she enters.

Kukaku bowing towards Hinata, "Lady Hinata, it is good to see you again, how can I help you? Are you looking for something special or just browsing today?"

A sinister grin appears on Hinata face, "my mother sent me to pick up her order; but, since I'm here I thought that I might look at a few night gowns."

Kukaku winking at Hinata, "you are in luck Lady Hinata; we just recently received a shipment of silk/satin night gowns and teddies. Several of my customers are raving about them. They say it feels like you are sleeping with nothing on at all." Kukaku and Hinata are both watching a fidgeting Naruto out of the corner of their eyes, who reaches up to wipe a little blood out of his nose.

"Naruto I'll be right back," Hinata slowly sways her hips as she follows Kukaku to the rear of store.

"_Kami picturing her in a night gown or teddy is killing me."_

"_**Kit I would give you some advice on vixens, if I had any. So you are on your own."**_

"_Apartment manager is going to think there a water break in my apartment after another__ 'cold shower'__ marathon ."_

"_**Maybe it would help if you pictured someone else in those night gowns… say Sakura?"**_

"_That is so cruel sensei. Don't even go there; I want to be able to close my eyes."_

Naruto turns as he hears a deep feminine voice behind him, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Followed by having his head being pulled in between a pair of large breasts. Hinata turns toward the sound her eyes narrow dangerously at the sight of Naruto's head firmly planted between a pair of woman's breasts. Hinata relaxes as she recognizes the woman as one of Naruto's neighbors, Konata.

Hinata walking up to Konata, who still has Naruto's head pinned between her breasts. Naruto is waving his arms in a comical fashion. "Konata? You might want to let Naruto go, I don't think he can breathe."

Releasing Naruto, "oh! Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry are you alright?"

After take a few deep breaths Naruto, "I'm fine now Konata. It's good to see you, how is Shinji?"

Konata giggling, "He fine, I was just shopping for something to surprise him with. Naruto, I'll be forever in your debt for what you did today."

Hinata looking at the pair, "what did you do today Naruto?"

Trying to look innocent Naruto and pointing at Konata, "I just asked Konata's for some technical advice for a certain project."

"And it worked better then I could of hoped for. When I saw the results, I laughed so hard, I almost wet myself," Konata chuckling at the memory.

Hinata looking seriously at Naruto, "what did you do?"

"I did nothing" seeing Hinata raise one eyebrow at him, "ok I might of allegedly added some thing to some hair shampoo for a certain pair at Mr. Moto today."

"It was really my revenge against Mr. Moto since he has been insulting me and my friends. It did not hurt that those banshees were instrumental in my revenge." Konato leans over to whisper loudly to Hinata.

Curiously, Hinata, "so what happened?"

With a sinister grin Konato, "I just 'happened' to be across the street, when Councilmen's Tsukamuto and Otonashis daughters, Yakumo and Meimi, came storming out of Mr. Moto screaming like a pair of banshees followed closely by Mr. Moto. Seems Mr. Moto's personal shampoo and conditioner had a 'slight unexpected reaction' to the pairs' facial pack and dye job. Yakumo's hair was a bright yellow that stuck straight out. Meimi's was a flaming bright orange. Both of their faces looked like they had put on a white mask. The pair looked like a couple of kabuki actors. They were screaming at Mr. Moto about their hair and faces. Mr. Moto was screaming at them for trying to pass counterfeit ryos. The pair storms off screeching that they would never let Mr. Moto touch their hair again and that they were going to tell their fathers. Mr. Moto was screaming that he would have the ANBU arrest them for passing counterfeit ryos. As they walked by me, they were pulling on their cloths as if they were too tight and could barely move. I had to duck into a store to keep from laughing. Kami I wish I had a camera."

"_Don't worry; I got enough pictures for everybody. I'll have to remember to drop of a set to Konato."_

Kukaku is smiling because she had seen the pair walking past her store towards their homes. Kukaku had called her staff over to the windows, so that they would not miss out on the sight.

Kukuku was thinking, _"Konato was right about their cloths, it looked like the cloths had shrunk about two sizes. The material looked like it was about to break at any minute. It could not of happened to better pair of bitches. Maybe I should give Konata a discount for that service?"_

Yakumo and Meimi had a regular habit of coming into Kubaku's boutique, ordering the staff to fetch them a wide selection of clothing. Proceed to try them all on, complaining about one thing or another, then leaving a pile of cloths in dressing area. Then walking out and declaring that they would not be 'caught dead in such inferior material/fashion.' Because their fathers were council members, Kukaku had to tolerate their behavior or face the council complaints.

Glancing at his watch Naruto, "Hinata I hate to leave you; but, I've got to get to Sandaime office. I'll see you at school tomorrow for the final parts of the exam."

Concern in Hinata eyes, "Naruto everything is going to be alright?"

Reaching down gently to stop Hinata from tapping her fingertips together and looking her in the eyes, "Hinata everything is going to be fine. Trust in me, like I have trust in you." Just before he releases her hands, he gently squeezes while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hai." Hinata barely whispers as Naruto turns to leave.

As the door closes, Konata and Kukaku watch Hinata as she watches Naruto walk by the window and wave before disappearing around the corner.

Konata shaking her head, "so what is Naruto seeing the Sandaime about this time? Somebody claiming he 'kicked over' their trash can or what?"

Hinata knows these two women would not gossip about Naruto so she decides to tell them, "No, he is being summoned because he accused of assaulting Councilman Kugo Ginjo yesterday evening." Hinata repeats the 'official story' Naruto had told her earlier.

Placing her hand under her chin Kukaku, "so that's why that couple of ANBU were behind Ginjo's business and the alley this morning as I walked by on my way here."

"Yeah, I seen some riff raffs hanging around the area, could have been a couple of them," Kukaku shaking her head in agreement.

Reaching up to give a Hinata a comforting squeeze on the shoulder Konata, "if they haven't been able to pin anything on Naruto-kun all these years, they won't pin this one our Naruto-kun either."

Kukaku thinks of way to get Hinata mind off of the incident, "so do you still want to look at those night gowns/teddies before you go?"

Nodding her head Hinata, "Hai." _"I wonder how I can show them to Naruto."_

Konata and Kukaku share a knowing grin as they see Hinata starting to blush as she turns to walk back towards that section of the store.

As Naruto is entering into the Hokage Tower, he feels the need to wipe his nose and notices the blood.

"_Kami why did I just get a flash of Hinata in a silk night gown? Not that I'm complaining… definitely cold shower tonight."_

As he approaches the Hokage's office, the secretary waves him on in. Stopping to knock on the Hokage's door, Naruto senses four people in the room Jijii, the Venerable Father Icihigo, ANBU Otter and surprisingly Blue Bird. Upon hearing permission to enter, Naruto enters and walks over to stand in front of Jijii's desk. Bowing to Jijii, "Uzumaki Naruto reporting as requested by the summons." Then turning to bow to other three in the room, "Greetings ANBU Otter ANBU Blue Bird Venerable Father Icihigo." before turning back to face the Sandaime.

Sandaime turns to the ANBU, "Thank you for your detailed report on your investigation into the assault of Councilman Ginjo. If you would assume your guard positions outside my office for couple of moments, I wish to have a private conversation with Venerable Father Icihigo and Naruto."

As the pair of ANBU flicker out of the office, Sandaime does several hand signs, 'Kage Room Seal' before slamming his hand down on his desk.

Leaning back in his chair Jijii, "now Naruto, would you care to explain to me why Venerable Father Icihigo was telling me your story was a lie before the ANBU arrived and confirmed your 'story' concerning the assault on Councilman Ginjo."

Reaching to scratch the back of his head Naruto, "well, you might want to get yourself a drink first."

Reaching inside his desk drawer, Jijii pulls out his sake, looking over at Father Icihigo, who politely shakes his head "no".

After pour himself a glass, Naruto waits patiently as Jijii takes a sip before continuing. "Venerable Father Icihigo is correct, my story is a lie. After dropping Councilman Ginjo off at the hospital, I 'staged' & planted all the evidence to confirm my story. The truth is Venerable Father Icihigo was the one to assault Councilman Ginjo. He discovered Councilman Ginjo trying to kidnap little Jinta Hanakari from the orphanage. Searching Councilman Ginjo's house and business last night, I discovered more evidence supporting that fact Councilman Ginjo was a serial child molester. Councilman Ginjo is lucky that Venerable Father Icihigo just beat him up. Because if I had found out what he was doing to orphans, Councilman Ginjo would be dead."

Taking another sip of his sake, Jijii was slowly nodding his head thinking about his grandson Konohamaru, _"If would of found out he had done something like that to Konohamaru, he would wishing for death."_

Venerable Father Icihigo looking down at his prayer beads, "I can not let Naruto take the blame for something that I done. I must be punished for my crimes; I have failed Kami, my vows and beliefs."

Naruto kneels down in front of Icihigo, "no, Venerable Father Icihigo you done no crime. You were protecting an innocent child from a monster. Kami will be thanking you for protecting an innocent child when you finally meet. If you feel the need for punishment, so be it. Your punishment should be a lifetime of servitude to children of the orphanage and community. For we need you and your guidance. You will serve a lifetime service until the Hokage feels you have paid your debt to society. Once a month, you shall appear before the Hokage for a review of your progress on your rehabilitation. You will bring with you one bottle of your order's red plum wine because we know doing progress reviews is thirsty work." Looking over at Sandaime for approval at what he had just said, the Sandaime is nodding his head in agreement.

Sandaime, "Icihigo, we have known each other for longer then we both care to admit. I agree with Naruto punishment for you. I just hope that Kami will forgive me for allowing a monster like Councilman Ginjo access to innocent children. I hope that you will remember me in your prayers so that I may be a better protector of the village in the future. So having said that, 'Venerable Father Icihigo do you accept your punishment or do you wish to appeal to the Fire Daimio.' If accepted then you will start serving out your sentence immediately."

Standing up Venerable Father Icihigo bows to the Sandaime, "I accept your sentencing and I will strive to atone for my sins." Turning to Naruto and starting to bow, "Naruto, I will forever be in your debt."

Naruto stops him before he bows, "Venerable Father Icihigo, it is I who will be forever in your debt for the kindness you have shone me. You have done so much for our community that I will never be able to repay you. And I know that you pray to Kami to keep me out of trouble." Naruto winks as he bows to the Father.

Sandaime rolls his eyes, _"Yeah, as if Kami could keep you out of mischief."_

As Venerable Father Icihigo leaves Sandaime's office Naruto, "I need a moment of your time Sandaime."

Jijii notices the change in Naruto's voice, "what is it Naruto?"

After the door is closed, Naruto turns to Sandaime, "when did Councilman Ginjo die?"

Emptying his pipe, "Ginjo died this morning, doctors says a blood vessel in the brain burst caused by one of the blows to the head. He was in a coma from the head injury."

Looking at Sandaime, "If you can have a Dr. Muramasa to discreetly check the area where the blood vessel ruptured. You will find that a chakra scalpel probably cut it. I know this because I had put Councilman Ginjo into a 'drugged coma' before I delivered him to the hospital. He had no real head injuries, just a busted nose, two black eyes, and a couple missing teeth."

"_**Which he lost when you hit him in the mouth."**_

"_Hey, I needed some physical evidence to leave at the crime scene." _

Taking a deeper sip of his sake, "do you know who killed Councilman Ginjo?"

"Yes, the Sound's spymaster in Konoha. He probably was afraid that Ginjo might try talking to help reduce his sentence. In the cover of doing business, Ginjo has been the 'mule' for the spymaster and the Sound village. While in the Sound village, Ginjo was allowed free access for his 'pleasures'. When I searched Ginjo business and home last night, I found enough evidence for the conviction of his molestation. Looking at his hidden books, his business was making way too much profit for the items he was selling to the Sound village. I left some of my people to watch Ginjo's house and business. I've got conformation on two individual entering and searching. Both individuals took the 'copies' of Ginjo's hidden books and his personal books that I left behind. The two individuals are part of the spy ring for the Sound here in Konoha. "

Reaching inside his trench coat, Naruto pulls out a scroll, placing his thumb on the seal, it opens revealing several books and ledgers. "Here are the originals, what I left for traitors are copies with a 'homing' seal on them, so I could follow them to their base."

Taking the originals, Jijii pulls out his own personal scroll and seals the books away before returning to his desk drawer.

"Do you know who the spymaster is?," filling his glass back up with more sake.

Sighing Naruto , "I have narrowed down the field; but, due to the fact one of the suspects might have Council affiliation I don't have 100% proof to his involvement for a conviction. His lead agent Mizuki will be making his move tomorrow night. He has 'failed' me on the written test and will sabotage the jutsu portion of the test. After the test, Mizuki will approach me with an 'alternate final exam' test as means to pass the Academy graduation test and receive my headband. I plan to use the object of his desire as a means to get the spymaster."

Leaning forward Jijii, "what is the object of his desire."

"'The Forbidden Scroll' located in your personal vault here in Hokage Towers. That will be his 'alternate test' for me will be to steal the scroll and deliver it to him. Once he has the scroll, his plan will be to kill me and make me the 'scapegoat' for the thief. One of his fellow traitors will probably hedge into me and be seen fleeing the village with the scroll. He will then deliver the Forbidden Scroll to the spymaster, who will ship them to the Sound village."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jijii, "could we use a fake copy? Do I need to lower the security for tomorrow night?"

Naruto shaking his head, "no, one of the traitors is ANBU, lowering the security would be a major tip off. Don't worry, I've broken into your vault quite a few times for practice. As to using a fake, that won't work either because he will probably use a 'document check jutsu' to verify. Don't worry, I have several tricks up my sleeve to protect the scroll, the scroll will not leave the village believe it. I would like that you have Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko as the backup team. They normally work late at IT department, they are true professionals and loyal."

Getting up to walk over the window to look at the Hokage Mountain side with his glass of sake in his hand. Taking a sip, "You absolutely positive about this and don't want any backup?"

Walking up to stand beside the Hokage, "yes this is the only way to flush out the spymaster and crush his organization here in the village. I will not fail you, and you have my word on that."

Turning to look at Naruto, "you have never failed me every since you started doing 'missions' for me four years ago. You and Kyuubi are truly an unstoppable pair. I'm damn glad you are my side. So how are your side projects coming along?"

Grinning at Jijii, "I'm still working on convincing 'her' that it can be a reality. However, in about month or two, I'll need to arrange for a mission near Kirigakure region to hopefully complete my social network. It was good to see Blue Bird, was she one of the investigators on the crime scene?"

Sipping his sake, "yes, Blue Bird and Otter did the investigation, they make an excellent investigation team. If it was not for Venerable Father Icihigo claiming other wise, I would have bought off on your story. To fool Blue Bird and Otter, you must have done one hell of a job."

Looking at faces on the Mountain Naruto, "yes, I had very demanding sensei that did not tolerate sloppy work. If I could not fool her, then I was whacked on the back of the head by one of her tails. Trust me she looked for any little mistake because she already knew it was fake going in."

"_Sensei __Lirin was another demanding individual. But she is best in her field in deception." _

"_**She said you were her best student she has ever had, even if she had to 'give you a couple of love taps' for motivation."**_

"_What is with all of you sensei, those whacks to the head hurt like hell. Who ever you came up with the term 'love taps' is a sadist."_

"_**They made you pay closer attention to your studies didn't they?**_

"_Never mind.."_

"_**hee..hee.."**_

Turning to Jijii, "well if there is nothing else, I better head home and get some 'sleep.' I figure Councilman Ginjo's death will be on everybody's lips by morning and yours truly will be looked at with even bigger fear and scorn."

As Naruto turns to leave, " I take it that the other night you had dinner at Widow Inoue Orihime was enjoyable? I thought when we switched places the ANBU would notice you yawning or that big ass grin on your face."

A huge smile appears on Jijii face, "you have no idea how enjoyable and thank Kyuubi for the red plum wine suggestion."

As he leaves, he hears Jijii, "Kage Room Seal Release, Kai".

Returning to his apartment complex, he saw a note from Konata wishing him luck on tomorrow's exam. Entering his ground floor apartment, hanging up his trench coat Naruto closes and locks the door. Walking over to the refrigerator, pulls out the ingredients to make pork stir-fry and fried rice. While waiting for the oil to heat in the wok, reviews the information from the books that were read and jutsu practiced by the Kage clones before dispelling them. Making mental notes on which books or scrolls he would have them reading tomorrow and which jutsu to work on. Looking around at his Spartan apartment, he was comfortable with it. Once Kyuubi had acquired the apartment complex and found a couple of retired shinobi to manage and do maintenance it was all right. Like Kyuubi said, nothing fancy, everything works and the roof did not leak. Naruto had moved down to a ground floor apartment because he secretly dug himself a basement. In the basement, he did his research/experiments, keep various books/scrolls and clothing/weapons. The basement entrance was concealed with powerful genjustsu plus an sss-class seal that only Naruto knew how to open. Naruto was a Fuinjutsu master, his skill level was almost equal to Yasutora the Black Dragon who had taught him and Minato his father. After mastering Fuinjutsu, he had hidden several anti-fire seals on the exterior of the apartment complex. Inside his apartment were a wide variety of seals, soundproofing, intruder alert, and the walls being nearly impenetrable to any known jutsu attack.

As he cooked his pork stir-fry Naruto calls over his shoulder, "do you want an egg in your rice or not?"

A middle age, dressed man with black hair is sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes closed as he is sipping sake. **"Nectar of Heavens," **the man says with awe in his voice, **"yeah an egg would be ok."**

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, don't drink too much again, your drunken singing put the sound proofing to a serious test last time," as he continue to stir the rice.

"**You just don't appreciate good singing when you hear it," **pouts the man.

"Sensei, Inuzuka's dogs were probably howling at the noise you call singing last time." as Naruto puts portions onto two plates while turning off the stove. As he puts the plate in front of Kyuubi, he takes a seat opposite of him. Taking his glass of sake, he clinks it against Kyuubi's in a toast.

Eating in silence for couple of minutes, looking serious Kyuubi asks, "**kit you ready for tomorrow?"**

"As ready as I will ever be," Naruto says between bites. "Everything is going the way that we expected to, Kami willing tomorrow we will have the spymaster. Then we can continue on our projects.

Kyuubi pauses to take a sip, "**just remember what Uryu always told you." **

Shaking his head in agreement Naruto, "'The best laid plans or strategy are totally worthless once the operation begins.' I don't think I can recall a single mission going off as we planned it. Kami always would slip us a curve to make life interesting."

Finishing his meal, sipping his sake he reviews the events of the day and what to be expecting in the morning. He knows for a fact the death of Councilman Ginjo will be all over the village. It would not matter the ANBU report stating Councilman Ginjo was attacked behind his store by unknown assailants. The general public and civilian council would still be thinking Naruto 'killed' Councilman Ginjo and the Sandaime was covering for him. Naruto was feeling sorry for Jijii, knowing he was going to have to face the whole council to explain Councilman Ginjo's death and their renewed demand for his arrest/exile. Getting up to head towards the bathroom Naruto, "Don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes. And don't call one of clan members to do your work for you."

"**Well, at least leave me some hot water," **Kyuubi says as picks up the plates and heads toward the sink.

Waving over his shoulder as he enters the bathroom, "don't worry, there will be plenty of hot water, after this afternoon, it's another cold shower marathon."

With a sinister grin Kyuubi, **"do you think she will be sleeping in a white silk night gown or a blue satin teddy?"**

"I hate you Sensei," is heard before the bathroom door is closed.

Chuckling to himself as he makes an invisible mark in the air, **"Sensei: 11,475 Naruto: 0" **as he starts to wash the dishes.


	12. Chapter 12 Final Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 12 - Final Exams…

With a sinister grin Kyuubi, **"do you think she will be sleeping in a white silk night gown or a blue satin teddy?"**

"I hate you Sensei," is heard before the bathroom door is closed.

Chuckling to himself as he makes an invisible mark in the air, **"Sensei: 11,475 Naruto: 0" **as he starts to wash the dishes.

Early next morning, Naruto is sitting at his kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee as he reads a scroll and making notes on another scroll. "Morning Sensei, did you sleep well? Coffee and newspaper is on the counter."

Kyuubi in his human hedged form pours himself a cup grabs the paper takes a seat across from Naruto, **"yes I did, so how about you?"**

"Like usual, if you like there is plenty of hot water this morning, I've already taken my shower after my morning work out," Naruto says without looking up from his paperwork.

Blowing on his coffee Kyuubi opens the paper, across the front page is splashed Councilman Ginjo's story on his attack and death. The newspaper was glorifying Ginjo's business, civil, and humanitarian lifestyle. Stating how one of the village's brightest stars has been extinguished. One article gave a basic description of the assault/location. Another how the ANBU had brought in one suspect for questioning; but the suspect had to be released due to lack of evidence. Naruto looks up as the newspaper bursts into flame his sensei gritting his teeth, **"Damn idiots, painting Ginjo as 'hero' when that man was a sick kit molester. All; but, naming you as his killer."**

Returning to his notes Naruto, "let it go sensei, you know and I know this village's opinion of me. We got more important things to be worrying about other then our public image."

Taking a deep breath and another sip of coffee**, "yeah, I know; but, it still bugs the hell out of me. So what did Tiffany give you last night?"**

"Lord Yasutora sent me several more scrolls to study and sent you a picture." Naruto reaches down to look at the picture beside his notes before handing it to Kyuubi. "Do I want to know why Manda has on makeup, a baby's bonnet and what looks like a baby rattle taped to the end of his tail?"

Taking the picture and looking at it, **"Hee… Hee… Would believe me if I said I had nothing to do with that?"**

Continuing to make notes, "no, I just hope that does not come back to bite you on the ass later. You know Manda has absolutely no sense of humor. Hell, Sasuke is a party animal compared to Manda."

Still looking at the picture, **"yeah, but Yasutora and I sure had fun getting that picture. The sake we drank that night was some of that 'Bloody Mist Blue Moon Harvest' that you got for us. Kami that was some damn smooth sake, you should of stayed and shared a glass or two."**

"I had places to be that weekend and you two seemed to want to catch up and play shogi. Beside I heard from Morgi, Yasutora's mate that you both suck at singing."

"**You two do not have an ear for fine singing voices. And if anyone was singing off key, it was Yasutora," **turning his attention back to his cup of coffee.

"If you say so; but, Morgi said if you two start drinking again, she is coming over here for the weekend to save her hearing." Look up from his notes, "probably get Konata to show her around."

Getting up to refill his coffee, Kyuubi is watches Naruto as he reads the scroll then jots down some notes. _**"Naruto do you ever slow down?" **_

Kyuubi was reflecting on training that Naruto had gone through. According to all his sensei, he had far exceeded their expectations. He would complete any assignments that they assigned him. Once Naruto learned how to do Kage cloning technique his learning ability when even faster. It seemed the more that he learned the more he wanted to know. No subjects seem off limits or boring to him. When he started to learned ninjutsu, he did not try to learn all the jutsu, just about twenty from each type. Then he would have several clones practicing each one; while other clones would break it down to find each one to find out how it worked. Naruto wanted to know what each of the ninjutsu strengths/weakness were, what could it beat and what could beat it. He would work on designing the ninjutsu to be done with the least amount of hand signs. In addition, ways to modify it so that it could be either a d-class to an s-class technique. He experimented with combining various types of ninjutsu to form completely new forms of attack/defense jutsu. Kyuubi had noticed that Naruto was able to simultaneous access both side of his brain, the artistic and logical sides. This allowed him to figure out ways to do the impossible by impossible means or techniques. The start of his ninth birthday, Isshin the eight tails kitsune tested Naruto for his elemental type. Naruto show that he had three active types, wind, water, and fire. Isshin was amazed because water and fire were not normally type combination. Naruto proceed to master his three types and had already devised ways to use all three in various combinations of attacks/defenses in the least number of hand signs possible. On his tenth birthday, Renji the eldest eight tails kitsune began Naruto's Kitsune sage training. By his twelfth birthday, Naruto was a Kitsune sage. Sipping his coffee, _**"could Naruto possibly be Sage of the Six Paths reincarnated?**__**That would explain a lot; but, Naruto seems stronger then the Sage of the Six Paths that I remember."**_

Rolling up the two scrolls, Naruto leans back in his chair stretching his arms over his head before standing up. Turning to face his sensei Kyuubi notices his eyes turning from a swirling golden back to their light blue. **"Are you meeting your classmates at the bakery before going to the Academy?"**

"No, on my way to Area 44 for my morning work out and mediation, there was another 'death threat' nailed to our door. On my way back, I stopped off and talked to Venerable Father Icihigo to reassure him everything was ok. I ran into Hiyori Sarugaki, who works at the bakery, she will deliver a message to my classmates explaining my absent. When I got back, I scared the hell out of some kid, who had spray painted another slogan on our door. When I whispered in his ear that 'Killer' had two L's instead of three, I think he soiled himself before running away screaming, 'killer demon' was after him.'"

"**Should have a used a genjustsu on the little brat."**

"Nah, he was not an Academy student, just some councilman's brat and using a genjustsu on him would have been a waste."

Naruto was dressed in his usual black cargo pants, with a pair of sandals, his t-shirt is green with "333 ½" in gold letters on the front while on the back "I'm only half bad." As he slides on his earth tone trench coat, he checks all the pockets to make sure everything is in place and accessible. Tightening his black headband, he waves as he heads out the door. "Well, get some rest and catch up later, we have a busy day today."

"**Definitely going to be a busy day"** sipping more of his coffee.

At the bakery, Naruto's classmates are sitting around a table waiting for Naruto. Shikamaru with his head on the table gently snoring. Ino, Choji, and Kiba are discussing the latest Princess Crystal movie. Shino is reading a book as Hinata is fidgeting while watching the door for Naruto. The group can hear various groups of people discussing Councilman Ginjo assault/death. How the Sandaime was once again protecting the killer from justice and how justice should be served. A waitress walks up to their table with a tray full of drinks and food.

As she starts to put various food items and drinks in front of everybody, Hinata "I'm sorry we have not ordered yet, we are waiting for a classmate."

As waitress places two cinnamon buns and double hot chocolate in front of Hinata she whispers, "I know, Naruto said it would not be a good thing for you all to seen with him right now. He told me he would see you all at the school training field."

As the waitress walks away, Ino looks over at a concern looking Hinata, "what does he mean by 'it's not a good ideal to be seen with him right now'?"

Choji leans over to talk softly to Ino, "Ino have you not been listening to what everybody has been talking about in here?"

Nodding her head, "yes, everybody is talking about Councilman's Ginjo's assault/death and how the Sandaime was once again protecting the killer from justice."

Looking over his book and quietly talking Shino, "the general public thinks that Naruto is responsible for this incident and the Sandaime is protecting him."

Confused look on Ino face, "why would Naruto kill Councilman Ginjo?"

Hinata glaring at Ino, "Naruto. Did. Not. Kill. Councilman Ginjo. He found him and took him to the hospital. Someone else assaulted Councilman Ginjo."

"If he had, they never would have found his body," Shikamaru say before taking a sip of his decaf coffee.

Ino watches as all the guys silently nod their heads in agreement. Ino sipping her latte thinks about when she first met Naruto. He was working in her family greenhouse watering and tending to the flowers. Ino remembered that even as a ten-year-old Naruto took all his work seriously. After he had finished working, he walked up to Ino as she was working on a floral arrangement. He asked politely if he could watch and then if she could teach him how to do floral arrangements. Ino remembered feeling so 'grown-up' teaching Naruto floral arrangement and him calling her 'Ino-sensei'. Then the confusion about Naruto when she entered the Academy, her teachers and fellow students telling her to avoid or to tease Naruto. Naruto never said a negative word to her only words of encouragement. When she was having trouble learning the Academy's taijutsu, Naruto suggested to her to accompany her mother to her morning Capoeira class. Ino found out that Kukaku Shiba taught the Capoeira class as a way to stay fit and for women to have a means of self-defense. Ino liked the Capoeira style because it seemed more like dancing rather then the physical form of the Academy taijutsu.

Bowing her head Ino, "you are right Hinata; Naruto never would have killed Councilman Ginjo. Please forgive me."

Reaching across the table to touch Ino's hand Hinata, "there is nothing to forgive. I guess it's time to head over to school training field." Everybody nods in agreement. As Hinata walks up to the counter to pay the waitress, "how much do I owe?"

Waitress waves her off before handing her a bag, "Naruto has done so much for me, it's on the house. Here a breakfast roll and a cup of coffee for Naruto when you see him. Good luck to you all's final exams today."

Bowing to the waitress Hinata, "thank you and I will tell him." before running to catch up to her group.

As the group approaches the school training field, Hinata is scanning the area for Naruto, "I don't see Naruto anywhere?"

"He here, the question is where," says a yawning Shikamaru. Kiba and Akamaru start stiffing the air and looking around. As they approach a table under an oak tree, they still have not located Naruto.

"So is everybody ready to 'ace' today's finals and become village shinobi?" Naruto's voice is heard from above them. Sitting on a branch is Naruto, who proceeds to jump down in front of Hinata, "Hinata, thank you for the breakfast and coffee,"

"No problem Naruto, the waitress sent it to you," Hinata is blushing slightly because Naruto's hands are covering her hand with the bag.

Taking the bag from her hands, Naruto sits down at the table to begin eating the breakfast roll and sipping his coffee. The rest of the group sits down around the table. Shino is noticing other classmates as they approach the training field glaring at Naruto before moving off to tables away from their group. "Your popularity has risen since yesterday, Naruto."

Sipping his coffee Naruto nods in agreement, "yeah, if I keep this up, who knows maybe I'll be more popular then Sasuke."

Choji shakes his head in disagreement, "you'll never make it, you would have to start to wear black, brood all the time and ignore people."

Thinking about it for a minute Naruto, "Choji, you are right, besides black clashes with my eyes," winking at blushing Hinata. The conversation then turns to what to expect on the final two exams.

Naruto looking at his group as he see Iruka approaching, "ok, everybody remember the taijutsu exam will be over Academy taijutsu techniques. So do not use any of the other forms of taijutsu you have been learning."

Kiba looks up in surprise, "why not, we can smoke everybody else with our taijutsu styles?"

"Because Kiba, this is an exam over what we have learned here at the Academy. These are your fellow classmates, why waste your good moves on them? When you can save them for when you take your chunin exam against other village's genins," Naruto points out.

Thinking for a second Kiba, "you right why waste moves on classmates, when we can shine at the chunin exams."

The group gets up to walk over to Iruka as he calls for all the students to gather around him. Iruka explains that this will be a test to see if the students have mastered the Academy's taijutsu style. He explains that everybody will be paired up. One student will be on the offense, the other on the defense. As he calls out the offensive move, he will be watching for the correct offensive maneuver and the correct defensive response. Then the pair will swap offensive and defensive postures.

Iruka then proceeds to call out the pairings for the test, Naruto notices that he is paired against civilian councilman Masashi's nephew, Tobirama. Tobirama keeps glaring at Naruto, then looking away while occasionally patting his pants pocket. _"Has a kunai in there, will try to kill me after the spar. His uncle probably has 'worked him up to this'."_

"_**So what are you going to do kit? Kill him?"**_

"_Don't need any more attention, will just break something."_

"_**Still think you should kill him; but, you are right it would not even be a challenge."**_

Naruto sits back to watch his group go through their taijutsu skills test, as expected everybody was passing. Naruto pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures of Sasuke vs. Sai, stating he wanted to 'capture perfection' on film. This caused Sasuke to scowl at him, while a couple of Sasuke's fan club members were complaining that they should have brought cameras too. Next, it was Naruto's turn at the skills test, as the Tobirama walks by Shino his raised his eyebrows. Walking over to Naruto, Shino whispers something to Naruto who nods his head slightly.

"_**So the Aburame's insects smell arsenic too."**_

"_Yeah, probably has the blade dipped in it. I wonder if he knows the blade has been dipped in arsenic?"_

"_**Now wouldn't that be funny, if he scratched himself before he tried to kill you."**_

"_Well, let's get this over with." _

Naruto takes off his trench coat and hands it to Shino as he enters the sparring ring. Tobirama is on the offensive first, with Naruto using all the correct defensive counters. Naruto goes through all of the offensive moves ;but had to remind himself to slow down and soften his punches because his first offensive hit drove Tobirama out of the circle. After Iruka calls out that they had both passed, Naruto bows to Tobirama thanking him for the bout. Naruto turns his back to Tobirama and starts to walk towards Shino to get his trench coat.

Tobirama screams out, "Die Demon" as he pulls out the kunai out of his pocket and lungs at the back of Naruto.

Iruka and everybody seem frozen as they watch Tobirama attacking Naruto from behind with a kunai. Just as the kunai is about to strike Naruto in the back, he twists his body to the right raising his left arm, causing the kunai to miss Naruto and his arm to slide into Naruto's left armpit. Pulling his left arm around and up, Naruto pins Tobirama's elbow against his left side. Lifting up sharply a popping sound is heard with Tobirama's head rolling back. Naruto releases Tobirama as he slumps to the ground unconscious. As Tobirama hits the ground, ANBU Otter appears beside the pair, with the rest of the class coming out of their state of shock.

Students are screaming that Naruto killed Tobirama are backing up in fear.

Sasuke was wondering where 'dobe' learned that and he was going to get 'dobe' to teach him.

Iruka and Sai recognized it as a standard chunin defensive response; but Iruka could have sworn that he saw Naruto hit Tobirama on the chin.

Iruka using his 'Teacher Voice' jutsu tells all the students to settle down and go sit at the tables under the tree while ANBU Otter and he sort things out.

Before walking over to the tables, Shino stops by Iruka and ANBU Otter, "I would be careful with that kunai, my hive has detected arsenic around it." Iruka eyes get big at the news of a poisoned kunai as ANBU Otter carefully lifts the kunai by the handle and sniffs the blade, "smells like almonds, will have the lab to confirm."

ANBU Otter turns to Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, do you have anything to say about this incident?"

Putting on his trench coat Naruto, "I cannot think why Tobirama attacked me, I just got lucky that he did not stick me with that kunai. Did the Sandaime tell you to watch me today?"

ANBU Otter, "after reading this morning's paper, Sandaime thought it would be wise to have someone watching you."

"_**it's not like you did not sense him earlier this morning. Looks like you dislocated his shoulder and broke his jaw."**_

"_Yeah, figure Jijji would put a shadow on me today. Had to pull up at the last moment, I almost hit him in the nose and that would have killed him."_

Picking up a limp Tobirama ANBU Otter, "I will take Tobirama to the hospital and then file a report with Sandaime about this incident. Iruka if you, Uzumaki, and the rest of your students write down what they saw and turn them into the Sandaime office later, I would greatly appreciate it." After saying that ANBU Otter carrying Tobirama leaps toward the village hospital. Sighing Naruto looks over at Sensei Iruka, "sorry to give you so much more paper work on our last day."

Putting his hand on Naruto shoulder and looking him in the eyes, "as long as you are alive, no amount of paper work is too much Naruto." Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking over to the tables.

Groans can be heard from the class as Iruka explains to them what they must all do before being dismissed. Iruka reminds them that this will help them in their shinobi training. Because after all missions there are mission reports to be written and filed. He tells each student to write down what they saw, to keep them from comparing stories, Iruka tells each student to remain silent while writing their reports. He tells them to just to write down what they saw, not what they think they saw. He warns the class about not telling the truth because once they hand in their report, Iruka was going to witness it. If they falsified any statement, that could be ramifications by the Sandaime for lying.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru says, "Choji do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

Choji shaking his head as he hands Shikamaru a pencil, _"even on the last day of class, Shikamaru doesn't have a pencil."_

Naruto sits down at the table, pulling a piece of paper and pencil out of his trench coat and paused in thought as to what to write. _"Do I tell Jijii the truth or a lie?"_

"_**Just state the facts and let him figure out what to do with Tobirmara. Remember he broke the Third's Law, so you could have killed him."**_

"_True; but, I don't think Tobirmara knows the true meaning of 'demon'. I wonder how hard civilian councilman Masashi is going to bat for his nephew." _

"_**Knowing Masahi he already has two stories lined up. If Tobirmara had succeeded or if he had failed." **_

"_Yeah, like a true politician he will be on the side that makes him look good. Ok, will just list the facts and go from there." _As Naruto finishes his report, he proofs it one time before signing it and goes to stand in line to hand in his report.

As he is standing in line, "Dobe, teach me that move."

Looking over his shoulder at a glaring Sasuke, "say the 'magic' word."

"Teach me that move, Dobe," growls Sasuke.

Looking straight ahead Naruto, "I still have not heard the 'magic' word, Teme."

Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru are standing behind Sai and Sasuke, Kiba leans over to Shino, "what's the 'magic' word?"

Choji and Shikamaru start snickering, Shino, "Please."

The group watches a fuming Sasuke clenching and unclenching his fists.

As Naruto hands his report to Iruka, "Remember Teme, what happened to the last person, who attacked me from behind."

Naruto turns to walk back to the table where his group had been sitting. As he sits down, he casually looks around to see that most of the rest of the class is sitting as far from him as possible. Having turned in their reports, the rest of the group gathers around Naruto.

Iruka stands up, stacking the papers, "ok, that is everybody's, you all are dismissed until this afternoon ninjutsu test. Have a good lunch and good luck this afternoon." Iruka turns and leaps toward Hokage Tower to turn in all the reports.

As they bring out their lunches and begin to eat, Naruto, "is everybody ready for the ninjutsu portion of the test." Everybody shakes their heads that they are prepared. "Remember it will be over the three basic Academy ninjutsu: Substitution, Hedging and Shadow Clones. Take your time and remember what we have practiced and no show boating." Naruto glances over at a grinning Kiba.

"Ok, there is something else I have to tell you guys." Everybody stops eating to look at a serious looking Naruto. "I will 'fail' this part of the exam." Before anybody can say anything Naruto holds up his hand, "you will just have to trust me on this. By 'failing' this part, I 'will have' failed two out of the three required to graduate. I will not graduate with you today. What I need from you all is the look of sympathy and caring. However, I will need you to leave as soon as possible. I promise to tell you all the truth Monday morning before the Genin graduation ceremony and team placement. I will need your word that you will leave and not follow me."

"_**You are taking a risk by telling them, kit."**_

"_If you don't have absolute trust in your teammates, the mission is already doomed."_

"_**True"**_

The group slowly nods their heads in agreement, Hinata reach over to grasp Naruto's hand and looks him in the eyes, "I trust in you, like you trust in me."

Naruto smiles, "thank you all, you do not know what this means to me."

"You just make sure you tell us why, Monday morning," Kiba glancing at Naruto, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

As they finish their lunch, the class move back to the Academy building, on a bulletin board is posted the written part of the exam scores. Everybody crowds around the board trying to see their score and everybody else. Naruto and Shikamaru are hanging back from the crowd under one of the trees.

Looking up at the clouds Shikamaru, "how bad do you think Mizuki failed you? That was a pretty lame genjustsu he used on your written test."

Looking at the clouds Naruto, "my guess is barely, probably a 68/69 score. You know close; but, no cigar."

"So you and Mizuki are going to settle it tonight?" Shikamaru still looking at the clouds.

"Yep, but, I've got to dance to his tune a little bit longer. Shikamaru, I need you to make sure nobody follows me this afternoon or tonight." Naruto looks down at the crowd around the bulletin board.

Looking at the crowd Shikamaru, "troublesome. But, I've got your back Naruto." The pair reaches up and bumps fists then turn as they hear the sounds of squealing coming from Sakura as she crows out her high score and Sasuke's high score. One of the fan club members calls out Naruto's failing grade of 68 to everybody.

Sasuke sneers at Naruto, "still a loser dobe, you will never become a village shinobi."

Looking at Sasuke, Naruto, "it's not over until the big breasted woman sings, which exempts Sakura, Teme. All I have to do is pass the ninjutsu part and I'm a village shinobi."

Sakura looks down at her chest before turning a bright red, "you are such a loser Naruto. You will never be like Sasuke."

"_**Thank Kami for that, Sasuke is such a pathetic avenger. The kid has some talent; but, he is wasting it on his obsession to kill his brother."**_

"_Well, we did try to lead him down a more productive path. But, that damn civilian council, village elders, and Danzo kept stroking his ego and reinforcing his avenger attitude. Hell, his own mother can not get him to listen to reason."_

Looking rejected Naruto, _"_you are right Sakura, I shall never be like Sasuke-kun. Because I look really terrible in black." Before looking up and grinning at a fuming Sasuke.

Looking at the clouds Shikamaru, _"Naruto, you can not even go one day without aggravating Sasuke." "_Dragon Horse Bishop D8-E8 captures your Silver Lance."

"Bold move Shikamaru, who knew you were so gutsy. Must have drank some of Kiba's energy drink at lunch," Naruto grins at him.

As the lunch period ends Mizuki, Iruka, and Hachi a teacher that they had earlier while at the Academy stop at the doorway. Mizuki pulls out a clipboard and calls out the order of the students for the final ninjutsu test. As one student after other proceeds to take the exam, Naruto notices his group getting nervous while waiting to have their names called. Naruto starts chatting with them getting their minds off of the exam as the group slowly calms down. Each member enters the classroom to emerge smiling and wearing the shiny new village shinobi headband. As Sasuke comes out with his headband, "fitting that you are the last one loser."

"They just saved the best for last teme," giving his group the thumbs up Naruto heads into the class room.

Walking into the classroom Naruto see the three teachers sitting behind a desk, Iruka on the far right with Mizuki on the far left. Naruto notices this allows for Mizuki to be partially hidden from Iruka.

As Naruto walks to the front of the table, _**"Kami, is that what Mizuki calls a chakra disruption seal on the floor? Looking at it, it won't work."**_

"Oh it will work, because I will make sure it works like he wants it to. Got to dance his dance a little longer. He'll activate it once the test starts. "

"_**I'm surprised Iruka doesn't see or feel it."**_

"That's because Hachi is casting a B-class genjustsu on the him, so that he does not see the seal. Trusting in his fellow teachers, Iruka doesn't even think about sensing for a genjustsu. Well, let's dance the dance."

Hachi explains to Naruto that he must complete the three basic ninjutsu to graduate since he had failed the written test; but, passed the skills test.

Naruto proceeds to deliberately screw up the three ninjutsu tests.

With sad eyes Iruka, "Naruto I sorry to say this; but, you have failed. You can not graduate with your class. You will be given the option to retake your final year, next semester. You are dismissed."


	13. Chapter 13 Dance the Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 13 – Dance the Dance…

With sad eyes Iruka, "Naruto I sorry to say this; but, you have failed. You cannot graduate with your class. You will be given the option to retake your final year, next semester. You are dismissed."

Bowing to the group of teachers," thank you for your patience and understanding. I shall try harder next semester." Turning towards the door Naruto slowly walks away, shoulders slumped slightly.

Iruka cannot understand how Naruto had failed; he had always shown the ability and knowledge. He just seemed unable to pass any of the written/jutsu tests.

Mizuki and Hachi are both grinning they had accomplished the first part of their plan. Now Mizuki had to wait before going to offer Naruto a 'second-chance' to graduate with his classmates.

As Naruto exits the classroom and starts to head toward the door leading outside. He hears his other classmates congratulating each other and the parties that were going to be held in their honor for graduating.

"_**Well that part went as we expected. Are you ok kit?"**_

"_Yeah, now comes the hard part, waiting for Mizuki to make his offer. I just hope that everybody remembers to offer me sympathy then to leave."_

Naruto pauses just inside the doorway leading to the outside. He can see the others have put on their new leaf headbands in various positions. Sasuke's fan club members were copying Sauke's style with a slight tilt above the right eye. Choji, Shino, and Kiba were going traditional way of wearing their headbands on their foreheads. Shikamaru had his tied on his right arm, Hinata was wearing her's loosely around her neck, and Ino had put her's on like a belt. Sakura has changed her ribbon to bright gold and had it tied to the top of her head.

"_**And I thought that kill-me-orange jumpsuit stuck out."**_

Taking a deep breath Naruto walks outside with his hands inside his pockets, as expected as soon as he stepped out into the schoolyard everybody turned to watch him. For a moment all that was heard were Naruto's footsteps as he walked towards his group, then somebody called out, "He doesn't have a headband, Naruto failed!" All of Sasuke's fan club members started commenting on Sasuke's wisdom to know that Naruto would fail Naruto never had a chance to become a shinobi, and a loser.

"Once a loser always a loser," Sasuke smirks at Naruto.

Reaching to scratch the back of his head and fake grin Naruto, "you were a tough act to follow I almost had it until Hachi told me to hedge into you teme. I just could not nail the smirk. "

Sasuke turns to walk away from Naruto saying, "He won't waste any more of his time with a loser." Sakura was agreeing with him then asked Sasuke if he would like to come over to her house to celebrate their graduation together.

As he approaches his group, he sees the concern and worried looks of his teammates on their faces. As they gather around Naruto says softly, "everything is going to be fine, trust in me like I trust in you."

Hinata reaches up and hugs Naruto whispering in his ear, "be careful Naruto-kun."

"I will Hinata-hime" Naruto whispers back before giving her a reassuring hug in return before stepping back.

Iruka, Mizuki, and Hichi step out of the doorway and call for all the students to gather around. As soon as the students gather around Iruka's group, Iruka says, "how proud they were of everybody who passed, and that they were looking forward to hearing about the great achievements that each and everyone would be doing. He then reminds everyone that the official graduation ceremony would be Monday morning at 9 am and the Sandaime would be there to congratulate each of the newest genin to the Leaf shinobi community. Following the Sandaime speech, the genin teams would be announced and introduced to their team sensei."

After Iruka finished his speech, he looked at his former students, smiling at each one. As the group started to disperse, Iruka noticed that Naruto was not in the group that he had given his speech too. Sighing Iruka knew that Naruto probably slipped away from the group when they moved closer to hear him speak. Iruka could not blame him he knew it must hurt not to be able to continue on with your classmates. Heading back to his classroom Iruka sits down at his desk to finish last minute paperwork and reports. From his desk he can see the kunai training grounds, there he see a blond figure standing in front of the stationary target throwing. Iruka wonders if he should go try to say something encouraging to Naruto, he sees Mizuki walking up behind Naruto. They seem to have a brief discussion before Mizuki turns to leave Naruto. Iruka cannot figure out why Mizuki was talking to Naruto, Iruka suspected Mizuki hated Naruto. It seemed that Naruto had nodded his head in agreement to something that Mizuki had told him before leaving. Looking back out to the training grounds Iruka saw Naruto was gone. Iruka knew from past experience that he would not be able to track Naruto unless he wished to be tracked. However, he knew he would have no problem tracking Mizuki. Placing the paperwork in a desk drawer, Iruka heads out door to start track Mizuki.

As soon as Iruka had called all the students together, Naruto had slipped away. Figuring the kunai training grounds would be a good spot to wait, he starts to casually throw kunai at the stationary target. After a couple of tosses, Naruto feels Mizuki approaching from behind; but pretends not to know that he there until Mizuki speaks.

Mizuki with sympathy in his voice, "Naruto I'm sorry that you could not pass the final exams. I know how bad you want to become a Leaf shinobi."

Looking at one of kunai in his hand, depressed sounding Naruto, "yeah, I really wanted to become a shinobi and show Sasuke that I'm just as good as he is. But, I guess that will never happen."

Pausing for a couple of seconds, Mizuki, "Naruto, I want you to have that chance to prove to Sasuke that you can be a Leaf shinobi. Let me go talk to the Sandaime to see if there is another type of final exam that you might be able to take to graduate."

Turning to look at Mizuki with hope in his eyes Naruto, "Do you think the Sandaime would give me a second chance at graduation?"

Looking serious Mizuki, "I cannot promise anything; but, let me go ask him. The Sandaime has a soft spot for you, so I think we can come up with a second-chance final exam for you. Meet me at Hokage Park by the Memorial Stone in two hours and I'll let you know what the Sandaime said."

"Thank you Sensei Mizuki, I don't know how I will be able to thank you," Naruto bows to Mizuki.

As Mizuki is walking away, he is smirking to himself, _"Damn Demon Brat will do anything to become a Leaf shinobi. That scroll is good as mine, better go check in with Hichi and Boar to make sure everything is ready for tonight." _

As Naruto picks up his kunai and slips away from the training field checking to see if he is being followed before heading to Hokage Park.

"_**Looks like everything is going according to plan, Mizuki casted out his lure and you are circling the bait."**_

"_One step at a time, I'm still waiting for Kami to throw us a curve."_

Arriving later at the Memorial Stone, Naruto takes a moment to say a silent prayer to the names on the Stone. There on the stone is listed Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, _"I'll protect those precious to me like you protected those precious to you."_

"_**Forgive me Kushina and Minato."**_

"_Here he comes right on time."_

Mizuki comes strolling into the park and stops beside Naruto gazing at the Memorial Stone, "Sandaime says that you can have a second-chance at graduation. But there will be a time limit and it must be done tonight."

Looking at the names on the stone Naruto, "what is the second-chance exam?"

Smirking to himself, Mizuki, "you are to break into the Hokage's personal vault and 'steal a fake copy' of the Forbidden Scroll. You must slip past the ANBU guards and not be detected. ANBU Boar and Sensei Hichi will be watching for you. Bring it to me at training field 51 no later the 4am. If you are caught you have failed the second-chance final and you will have to repeat last semester."

Naruto seems to be weighing the options.

Mizuki, "this will be your only second-chance, it's a take it or leave it offer. If Sasuke were in your place, he would not hesitate to take the challenge." Mizuki thought mentioning Sasuke would push Naruto over the edge. Mizuki see a look of determination on Naruto's face, _"he bought it. Tonight I'm free of this damn village and I get to kill the damn demon brat."_

Looking at his watch Naruto, "no later then 4 am at training field 51 got it. Thank you Sensei Mizuki I will not fail you." As Naruto turns to run off in the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

"_**So you took the bait, now do you let him reel you in?"**_

"_What he is going to reel in is his worst nightmare."_

"_**I know that you already have the Forbidden Scroll, what are you going to do until 4 am?"**_

"_I left a couple of Kage clones around Hokage Tower to watch out for Piggy. I'm afraid that he will try to hurt Cat like he did Blue Bird. He earned an extra mark in the Payback Book because of what he did to Blue Bird."_

"_**What about Hichi?"**_

"_I got Kage clones looking for Team 2 since Hichi is their team leader. I'm heading over to training field 51 and wait for the three to show up. Then they dance to our tune. "_

"_**I like your thinking kit."**_

_**(4 am at Training field 51)  
><strong>_

Naruto is meditating at a base of a tree with a small fire on the edge of a clearing at training field 51. The Forbidden Scroll is lying across his lap Naruto slowly opens his eyes as he feels the presence of four shinobi heading toward him. Using his Sonar Pulse, he identifies the four: Mizuki, Piggy, Hichi, and Iruka. Pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "here comes Kami's curve ball."

"_**How you going to play this?"**_

"_Will have to see where Sensei Iruka fits into this dance and go from there. Are you ready, sensei?"_

"_**I've been ready for this payback for a long time, so don't rush me, I want to enjoy every minute."**_

"_Take your time I have some catching up to do with Piggy."_

Naruto stands to face the four incoming shinobi, as they land thirty feet away from Naruto in a half moon formation.

Iruka, "Naruto how could you do this? You are in a world of trouble for stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Sandaime has the entire ANBU force out looking for you."

Faking confusion Naruto, "What are you talking about Sensei? Sensei Mizuki said this was a second-chance exam and this was is a 'fake copy of the Forbidden Scroll?"

Iruka whirls on Mizuki, "what is the meaning of this Mizuki? You know we never give second-chances at the final exam. You used Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll."

Wiping out a kunai and holding it to Iruka throat, "You are right Iruka, I used Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll and it will be my ticket to riches, once I sell it to the Sound Village's Kage."

"Naruto, take the Forbidden Scroll and run for it, don't let these traitors have it," Iruka shouts before Boar kidney punches him.

With a trembling voice Naruto, "I will trade you the Forbidden Scroll for Sensei Iruka or I will put it in this fire."

"Deal, you throw us the scroll and we will turn loose Iruka," Mizuki says.

"No, you let Sensei Iruka walk over here, I will throw you the scroll," Naruto counters. Naruto spies Hichi pulling out a collapsible windmill shuriken and holding it behind his back. Just as Iruka reaches Naruto, he throws the Forbidden Scroll to Mizuki, who catches it and sets it down. Mizuki pulls out a seal, places it on the scroll does the hand signs, 'Document Verification: Forbidden Scroll' the document turns a light blue. Mizuki smiles, "it's the real deal, Kill the Demon Brat and Iruka."

Naruto sees Hichi throw the windmill shuriken at him. As he about to counter, Iruka throws himself between the windmill shuriken and Naruto taking a hit to his back. Falling to the ground at Naruto's feet Iruka looks up, "run Naruto."

Naruto kneels down beside Iruka, "Sensei, why did you jump in front it?"

"Because it is the job of the teacher to protect their students," Iruka says coughing up some blood before passing out.

"Yes, but the teacher must let his student learn to protect himself if he expects him to survive, rest sensei," Naruto says as he pulls the windmill shuriken out of Iruka's back and places a green glowing hand on the wound that stops the bleeding. Naruto does a series of hand saying, 'Earth Tomb' slapping both his hands beside unconscious Iruka causing his body to slowly sinks into the ground. Standing up Naruto looks at the three traitors, who are staring at Naruto as Iruka's body sinks into the ground.

"It doesn't matter, you still are going to die tonight, Demon," growls Boar.

"No, you have it all wrong, I'm not going to die tonight; but, you two will and painfully. But first." Naruto hands fly through a series of signs stopping on fox; "Forbidden Scrolls Mind Seal Trap: Activate" a red light encases Mizuki, who is holding the Forbidden Scroll. Mizuki falls to his knees clutching the scroll his mouth is open as if he is screaming. His body starts to slowly pulsing with a red glow, his body twitching.

Boar and Hichi are staring at Mizuki, "what did you do to him?"

"I've done nothing to him; however, Lord Kyuubi No Yoto is inside his mind giving him 72 hours worth of torture. Right now, Lord Kyuubi is cooking Mizuki from the inside out, then healing his body and repeating the process. Mizuki is feeling every bit of the pain and agony, over and over. Lord Kyuubi has been waiting for this payback for a long time Mizuki is going to suffer pain beyond description."

The pair nods to each other then jump apart before launching a barrage of kunai at Naruto. Naruto holds up one hand sign, 'Whirlwind: Capture' a miniature whirlwind surrounds Naruto capturing all the incoming kunai so that they are now spinning around Naruto. Holding up another sign, 'Whirlwind: Return' causes all the kunai to go flying back at Hichi and Boar, who jump out of the paths of the returning kunai.

Hichi hands flashes through a series signs before calling out, 'Genjustsu: Mind Freeze', Boar grins this is Hichi's strongest genjustsu, the demon was finished.

They both look at Naruto who is shaking his head, "Hichi, you must have taught Mizuki his genjustsu that he used on all my tests because they all sucked like this one."

Hichi's mouth is hanging open that was his best class 'A' genjustsu; the demon should not even be moving much less talking. Boar starts to do several hand signs, 'Fireball' as he exhales his strongest fire ninjutsu at Naruto. Naruto counters with 'Water Cannon' as a stream of water leaves Naruto's mouth. The two collide with the water stream extinguishing the fireball then hitting Boar in the chest driving him into a tree. Hichi is looking at Boar before turning to stare at Naruto.

Naruto, "Hichi you were planning to take Team 2 with the three of you telling them that they had another 'escort mission'. Seeing how you have been using those three to get information on merchants' shipments and raiding them. On the other hand, if Team 2 were the escorts would fight off raiders with Piggy coming to your aid at a 'critical time'. Thus the merchants were so grateful to Piggy they gave him all sorts of gifts. Once you arrive at the Sound Village, you would ransom Team 2 to their rich fathers or give them to Orochimaru as a 'gift'. So what happened Piggy, did Blue Bird start to suspect the two of you that is why you tried to kill her. You would of killed Cat tonight because she was starting to ask questions. Luck for you Hichi, you just knocked her out and left her tied up in the closet at the Hokage's tower when you heard those housekeepers coming down the hall."

Boar has gotten up to stand beside Hichi, "should of kill that bitch, if it was not for those housekeepers… How the hell did you know about those two housekeepers coming down the hall?"

Sounds of someone gurgling draws Boar and Hichi attention back to a red glowing Mizuki.

Naruto casually, "looks like Mizuki has moved from being burned alive to drowning that means Kyuubi has only ten more torture techniques to go. Hichi / Boar, you are charged with armed robbery, attempted murder of two village shinobi, attempted kidnapping of village shinobi and treason. By order of the Sandaime your sentence is DEATH."

Naruto feels Sandaime, Ibiki, and Anko presence but they stopped on the out edge of the clearing, "Thank you Jijii."

Anko cannot understand why the Sandaime had stopped them on the edge of the clearing; she can see two shinobi facing a blond individual with the fourth seemed to be glowing red.

"Why did we stop?" Anko asked.

"Because I promise them their revenge," Sandaime says calmly. "If Naruto needs help, he will let us know."

Hichi eyes grow large at hearing Naruto's comment, "who are you? Naruto Uzumaki was the dead last in the class; he would could not do even basic Academy jutsu?"

Sounds of branches breaking can be heard, "Looks like Lord Kyuubi has moved to break each and every bone in Mizuki's body now."

Both watch as Naruto slowly pull out a black katana from behind his back, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, jinchuriki to Lord Kyuubi No Yoto the Nine Tail Fox, outside the village you would know me as 'Ky - The Golden Fox', but tonight, you will know me only as your executioner."

Hichi and Boar's eye grow larger at each name and the look of panic starts to appear in their eyes when Naruto makes the last statement.

Hichi breaks and starts to run away, with Boar yelling at him to stay and fight.

"Hichi your sentence shall be a swift one, 'Kitsune Amaterasu'" raising one hand sign before pointing at the running Hichi from Naruto's finger tips a glowing red ball appears. Like firing a bullet, the ball leaves and as it travels toward Hichi, it takes the shape of a running red fox. Hichi see it coming turns and slams his hand down on the ground, 'Earth Wall Barrier', an earth wall appears between Hichi and the approaching red glowing fox. The glowing fox jumps straight into the barrier; but, passes through it to strike Hichi in the chest. Hichi staggers back from the impact to look down horror to see that his feet are glowing a bright red and the smell of burning flesh. Hichi throws his head back and screams as the flames slowly work their way up. Hichi pulls out a kunai as if he can cut off his legs before stabbing the kunai into his heart. The earth wall crumbles as Hichi falls over dead, the flames continue to burn up his body slowly.

Anko can not believe her eyes, she had heard about the Uchiha form of Amaterasu; but, she did not think their version was like a living creature that could pass through barriers. She turns to watch the final two as Naruto starts to slowly walk toward Boar.

Naruto swinging his katana, "guess what Piggy? You will not get off so easy. You will experience the world of pain before I kill you."

Boar's eyes are filled with panic; he has already seen that he is no match for Naruto in ninjutsu and what he had done to Hichi. Pulling out his katana, "come on demon brat, let's settle this" as he assumes an attack position.

Grinning evilly Naruto, "I thought you would never ask, let's dance."

Anko looked over at the Sandaime; she had seen Boar fight with a katana at practice and knew that he was very good. However, the Sandaime did not seemed concerned; he had taken out his pipe and was looking for matches when Ibiki lights his pipe for him.

As the two made their first pass, Ibiki shaking his head, "Naruto is going to slice Boar up into bacon."

As the two made their first pass, Boar felt something fall off his right arm. Looking down he sees his Leaf headband that he wore on his right arm lying on the ground, his shirt sleeve showed no signs of a cut. As he looks up he see a golden blur go by before feeling his ANBU mask falling from his face.

Naruto has stopped several feet away from him, "you don't deserve to wear either nor shall you die with them on." Raising his katana Naruto proceeds to advance onto Boar. Boar had thought himself to be an expert with the katana; but, quickly Naruto was proving to him that he was seriously mistaken. Boar tries in vain to block Naruto's strikes; however, Naruto seemed to be nicking him with each pass. Soon Boar's shirt is in ribbons covered in blood from the many cuts from all over his body.

Boar feels as if a finger ran across his belly, looking down he sees that Naruto has sliced open his belly and his intestines were about to fall out. Reaching down with his left hand to try to stop his guts from falling out, Naruto reverses his katana and strikes Boar on the left side of his left knee. Boar feels his left leg giving away. Naruto then strikes the right side of his right knee causing him to fall down on his knees. Excruciating pain is felt by Boar, while with his left hand he is still trying to hold in his intestines. Naruto steps back and drives his katana into Boar's right shoulder and twists it before pulling it out, causing Boar to drop his katana. Boar looks pleading into Naruto's eyes, "have mercy on me let me live."

"I'll give you the same mercy like you gave Blue Bird." Naruto makes one final pass with his katana.

Anko watches at the precision that Naruto had dissected Boar; but, his last pass she thought he had missed before he put up his katana. Until Boar's body fell forward and his head bounced several feet away.

Naruto walks over and picks up Boar's ANBU mask / headband before walking over to the spot that he had placed Iruka. Doing several hand signs, 'Earth Tome Resurrection' slams his hands to the ground, Iruka's body slowly raises out of the ground. Naruto runs a glowing green hand over Iruka, "well, sensei I better get you to a hospital, my medical jutsu is basic at best."

Looking over at the red glowing Mizuki, _"are you about finished sensei, Jijii and company are about here?"_

"_**Done kit, Kami that felt good." **_The red glow fades as a now unconscious Mizuki falls over onto the ground.

"_You did leave something for Ibiki and Anko?"_

"_**Yeah, but, they maybe disappointed because he will break at their first try."**_

"_They will have to just live with that disappointment."_

As Naruto picks up the Forbidden Scroll, he kicks Mizuki in the stomach before turning to walk back to the fire.

"_**Why did you not kick him a little lower?'**_

"_I figured one of your paybacks was the loss of those, so why aim for something that is not there."_

"_**True, they are most definitely not there anymore."**_

As Sandaime, Ibiki, and Anko are approaching Naruto, they see Naruto picking up the Forbidden Scroll and then kicking the down Mizuki.

Anko, _"that's my kind of kid, kick'em while they are down. But he should of kicked him where it would of really hurt."_

As the three lands in front of Naruto, he bows, "Sandaime please forgive me, I failed my primary mission; but, I succeed in my secondary mission."

"We will discuss your failure later, was your success of your secondary mission to your satisfaction?" Sandaime looking over at Hichi's burning body and Boar's decapitated one.

With a foxy grin Naruto, "oh yes Sandaime is was to our satisfaction. Sandaime may I please take Sensei Iruka to the hospital, he sustain an injury while protecting me. Could Ms. Mitarashi please accompany me to the hospital? So she can explain to the staff that I did not do this to Sensei Iruka?"

Anko leans over to Ibiki, "who is this Ms. Mitarashi that he is talking about?"

Shaking his head Ibiki, "Anko, he is talking about you, remember that is your last name."

Looking sheepishly Anko, "oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that."

Nodding his head Sandaime, "yes, that would be a wise thing to do after what happened the last time you brought someone to the hospital. Anko accompany Naruto to the hospital and insure that Naruto is not bothered. Naruto after you have insured that Iruka is being taken care of you and Anko report to my office."

Holding the Forbidden Scroll Naruto, "what do you want me to do with the Forbidden Scroll?"

Without looking back Sandaime, "you got it out, you put it back. I will wait here with Ibiki until an ANBU team arrives to take out the garbage. I will see the two of you in my office later."

"Hai" Naruto places the Forbidden Scroll on his back before picking up Iruka, "if you will please follow me, Ms. Mitarashi."

Anko noticed that Naruto had no problem picking up the unconscious Iruka before leaping towards the hospital. As they land in front of the emergency entrance, Anko was a bit winded from keeping up with Naruto. She now knew why all the ANBU considered chasing Naruto was a major workout.

As Naruto enters the emergency room he places Iruka gently on a table before yelling, "I have a seriously injured shinobi here, I need medical assistance now!"

A doctor sticks his head into the room, "who did you kill this time?"

The next instant the doctor finds himself pinned to the wall with a kunai pressed to his throat and a very pissed off looking female kunoichi glaring at him, "if you value your life, you will see to the care of this shinobi or I will find another living doctor to do so." The doctor gently nods his head in agreement; Anko steps back so that the doctor can start checking on Iruka. After the doctor checks the wound, he calls out to his staff to ready for surgery.

Before they take Iruka into surgery, he awakens to find Naruto on one side and a beautiful woman on the other. "Naruto, did I die and go to heaven? I see an angel with beautiful gray eyes beside me."

Anko feels herself blushing at his comment.

Trying to rise up Iruka, "we have to stop Mizuki, he has the Forbidden Scroll."

Placing his hands on Iruka's shoulders to push him back down on the table, "do not worry sensei, the Forbidden Scroll is safe and Mizuki has a date with Ibiki. Thanks to your angel, who saved us. Now rest and let the good doctors fix you up." Placing a glowing green hand to Iruka's temple causes Iruka to drift off to sleep.

As the hospital staff wheel Iruka into surgery, a senior doctor approaches bows to Naruto and Anko, "please forgive my young colleague, your friend will receive the finest treatment."

Bowing to the doctor Naruto, "apology accepted. Tell me doctor a kunoichi was brought in earlier, how is she?"

"She just suffered a minor concussion, she shall be released later this afternoon. Now if you will excuse me, I will go take care of your colleague." bowing the doctor heads to the surgical area.

Turning to walk down the hall, Anko falls in step with Naruto, "do you wish to visit your friend now or do you wish to go see 'the old man'?"


	14. Chapter 14 Debriefings and Proposals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 14 - Debriefing and Proposals…

Turning to walk down the hall, Anko falls in step with Naruto, "do you wish to visit your friend now or do you wish to go see 'the old man'?"

Looking out of the corner of her eye Anko, "how do you know we are friends?"

"I have seen you and ANBU Cat around the village talking and eating dango on quite a few occasions, so I made the assumption that you at least knew her," Naruto said as they continue to walk down the hall. They stop at a nurse's station to get the room number before walking to the room. Naruto stops outside the door, "Ms. Mitarashi I will be waiting for you in the surgery waiting room after your visit."

Anko, "why don't you come in and at least say 'hi'?"

"It would be a major breach of security for a non-shinobi to see an ANBU face without their mask. Therefore, I shall be waiting for you take your time," Naruto bows to Anko before walking off towards the waiting area.

Knocking gently on the door, she hears a voice bidding her to enter. As Anko enters the room, the lights are turn down low; a man is sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed holding the hand of a young female lying on it. Medical monitors beside the bed are giving off a soft green glow. Closing the door and walking up behind the man and gently squeezing his shoulder, "how is Yuugo doing, Hayate?"

Reaching up to cover Anko hand, Hayate Gekko is looking at Yuugo Uzuki's sleeping face, "the doctors say she was fine; but, that she will probably have the mother of all headaches later. What the hell happened all I know is an ANBU agent came beating on my door to tell me that Yuugo was being taken to hospital due to an attack."

Looking at a resting Yuugo Anko, "I'm not sure of all the facts; but, I do know that her ANBU partner Boar was involved in the attack."

"Where is that son of a bitch, I'll kill him," Hayate starts to rise out of the chair only to be pressed back down by Anko.

Grinning at Hayate Anko, "all I can say at the moment is you are a little late, Boar is already dead. And before you ask, no I did not kill him. However, I got to watch as Boar was given a major ass kicking before his demise."

Squeezing Anko's hand Hayate, "well, when you see who ever killed Boar tell them 'thank you' for me and I'll buy them all the sake they can drink."

"_I wonder if he old enough to drink?" _"I'll tell them; well I got to go give a report to Sandaime about tonight. I check back with you this evening, when Yuugo wakes up give her my love." Squeezing Hayate shoulder one more time before exiting the room. As Anko is walking down the hall towards the waiting room, she wonders if she will ever have someone who would be sitting at her bedside holding her hand if she were in the hospital. She gets to thinking about what Iruka said earlier comparing her to a angel causing her to blush at the thought. Shaking her head, she had been called lots of names; however, none of those were nice ones. She sees Naruto sitting on a bench with a book in one hand and a pen in the other; he appears to be drawing a line through something. Naruto turns to watch Anko approaching, standing up he places the book back inside his trench coat.

"So how was your friend?" Naruto asks as he turns to fall in step with Anko.

Smiling Anko, "her boyfriend says that she will be fine except she will have a major headache later. He also said that he would buy you all the sake you can drink for taking care of Boar."

"I personally do not like to over-indulge in the consumption of sake; but, I do have a friend who would gladly take my place. However, ANBU Cat's boyfriend better have a substantial amount of money because my friend has a huge thirst."

"_**Tell him to meet me at the 'Blind Shinobi bar' to pay his debt; they got a karaoke system!"**_

"_Hell no, that's all I need is drunk, off-key singing sensei. Definitely hell no."_

"_**Spoil sport."**_

Shaking his head, Naruto, "on second thought that would not be a good idea, thank him for his kind offer."

As they are walking towards the Hokage's tower, Anko notices that the Forbidden Scroll was no longer on Naruto's back, "where the scroll, blonde?"

Looking at the sun peaking over the edge of the village wall Naruto, "put it back already."

Stopping in the street Anko grabs Naruto's arm, "wait a minute are you trying to tell me that from the time that we parted ways, you snuck back into Hokage's Tower which is probably crawling with ANBU. Put the scroll back, snuck out and was waiting for me in waiting room."

Putting his hand to his chin as if in deep thought then looking at Anko, "yeah, that pretty much sounds right."

Anko is staring at Naruto, "there is no way in hell that you could have done all that. Just no way in hell that scroll in back in the vault right now."

"Care to make a little wager on that belief?" Naruto offers off handily.

Anko, "What is the bet?"

Putting his hands in his pockets Naruto, "if the scroll in not back in the vault when we arrive, then I will buy you all the dango and sake that you can eat or drink for a week."

Anko eyes start to glaze over thinking of all the dango and sake she could have; but, stops to look at Naruto, "what do you get 'if' and I mean a big 'IF' the scroll in vault?"

Glancing at Anko as he starts to walk again towards the Hokage's tower, "if I win all you have to do is listen to a scenario that I would like for you to consider and it will not be a sexual scenario with you. You are quite a attractive intelligent sexy kunoichi/lady; however, right now there is another kunoichi for that scenario."

As they are walking, Anko thinks that she cannot lose, "Deal."

Continuing to walk, Naruto sticks out his hand, "Deal."

Shaking Naruto's hand, Anko suddenly feels like she has been tricked.

"_**She going to learn never trust a Kitsune**__."_

"_One of life's lesson she will learn the hard way."_

As they near the tower, they see the Sandaime approaching from ANBU headquarters direction as they meet at the front entrance. Sandaime is looking tired and old; it has been a long night for him and he is not as young as he used to be.

Looking at the pair Sandaime, "so have you got Iruka settled into the hospital?"

Grinning Naruto, "Hai Iruka sensei is receiving the finest treatment after Ms. Mitarashi motivated the local resident to adjust his attitude. Ms. Mitarashi also checked on ANBU Cat, her doctor said she has a mild concussion, she should be released later today."

Nodding his head Sandaime, "that is good to hear about Cat and Iruka we can not stand to lose village shinobi to scum like those traitors. Hopefully, Anko you did not motivated the young resident too much."

Smiling Anko, "no, I just read him the riot act. Sandaime if you don't mind could you please settle a bet before we give our reports."Raising one eyebrow Sandaime, "how can I settle a bet for you Anko?"

"Could we please go to your private vault and check to see if a item has been returned," Anko asks.

"I don't see why not, whom did you make this wage with?" Sandaime had a fairly good idea that it was Naruto; but, he did not want Anko to know.

Pointing her finger at Naruto, "blonde swears he has already returned 'the item' to your personal vault. I say he lying and you can validate my victory by showing us a empty vault."

Walking down to the underground vault, Sandaime glances at Naruto, who just winks at him and grins.

Standing in front of the vault, Sandaime bites his thumb to smear some blood on the lock, and then performs several hand signs before placing his hand on the lock. Pulling the door open, Sandaime walks into the vault followed by Anko and Naruto. There lying on a table is the Forbidden Scroll with a letter on top, Sandaime picks it up looks at it then hands it to Anko, "it's addressed to you."

Confused Anko looks at the letter before opening and reading it, "You Lose Ms. Mitarashi. Naruto Uzumaki"

Staring at the letter then at Naruto, "how in the hell did you do this?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "clan secrets, is all I'm going to say."

Ushering the pair out of his vault and closing it, Sandaime see Anko still looking back and forth from the vault door to the letter in her hand. As they finally make their way back to the Sandaime's office, Sandaime asks his ANBU guards to wait outside before placing a 'Kage Silent' seal on his office. Taking a seat behind his desk, Sandaime reaches in a desk drawer pulling out a bottle of sake and three glasses. He proceeds to pour three glasses of sake for himself, Anko, and Naruto. He gestures them to take a glass, then leans forward with his glass to offer a toast, "Naruto Uzumaki, once again you have done your village a great service, thank you." Leaning back in his chair Sandaime slowly sips his sake.

Anko takes a sip of her sake her eyes grow large, _"Bloody Mist Blue Moon Harvest this is the best in the land. Kami, this is so good, it's better than dango."_

Taking a sip of his sake Naruto closes his eyes, _"Success; but, failure a bitter combination." _

"_**Nectar of the Heavens. Kit let it go, you cannot always be 100% successful. Enjoy your sake."**_

After a moment of silence passes before Sandaime says, "report Naruto."

Setting his glass on the desk Naruto looks the Sandaime in the eyes, "Primary objective to capture the spymaster from the Sound Village was a failure. Due to unforeseen complications, Mizuki was unable to lead me to the spymaster. However, during my brief conversation with Mizuki his plans were to flee to the Sound Village with the scroll and not meet up with the spymaster. Hichi / Boar were greedy pawns that Mizuki used for his missions and profit. Checking Mizuki home earlier, I found that he had only met the spymaster once, when he was recruited and then he did not get a good look. My theory is the spymaster used a hedge when he recruited Mizuki to protect his identity. I suspect all his instructions, pickup/drop offs, and payoffs were handled through blind drops to Mizuki through the postal system. Mizuki destroyed all correspondence, so there is no means to back track to the spymaster.

I also suspected that Boar would try to eliminate his partner Cat here at the Tower. By providing a potential discovery of the pair, they were forced to change their plans and only render ANBU Cat unconscious before hiding her in the closet. Before they left, they sounded the alarm that I had 'stolen the Forbidden Scroll' and pretended to leave to help search for me.

Without talking with Iruka sensei, I would speculate that he followed Mizuki to his meeting point with Hichi / Boar. There Boar probably told him that I had 'stolen the Forbidden Scroll' and asked Iruka to aid them in capturing me. Iruka probably had no idea that he was going to be used as 'extra protection' to insure that I handed over the scroll. At the clearing, I faced off against the three that is when it was reviled to Iruka the real story. Mizuki took Iruka hostage to which I negotiated a exchange of the Forbidden Scroll for Iruka. When Mizuki had possession of the scroll and verified its authenticity, he ordered Hichi / Boar to kill us. Hichi throw a windmill shuriken at me from my blind side; but, before I could counter, Iruka jumped in to shield me from the attack, thus getting his injury. You arrived after I had treated Iruka's injury and moved him to safety. The rest you saw therefore I will not repeat unless you need for verification. You will have my full written report first thing tomorrow morning."

Anko is staring at Naruto then the Sandaime, this kid was giving a mission report that had ANBU Black Ops written all over it. From the detail of report and the Sandaime's expression, the kid had been doing this type of work for the Sandaime for some time. The ninjutsu / katana taijutsu styles alone spoke volumes to Anko. This kid was no genin by any means; she could only speculate what level shinobi he was. Then the thought crosses her mind, _"why the hell am I in here for this mission's debriefing? I just usually write my reports and hand them to Ibiki, who reads and files them. And how the hell did he know that Yuugo was knocked unconscious and locked in a closet?"_

Anko was looking at her sake glass thinking these thoughts when it dawned on her that the room was very quiet. Raising her head, she sees Naruto / Sandaime watching her.

"Ms. Mitarashi you are probably wondering right now, why you were included in this mission debriefing," Naruto says before taking a sip of his sake.

Anko slowly nods her head in agreement.

"Ms. Mitarashi, Sandaime brought you with him tonight so that you might first hand witness my ability. Ms. Mitarashi I'm going to call in the your debt from our wager earlier today. As you have already realized I'm no genin. I will not tell you until later if you agree to my scenario what my true ranking is. I have been doing Black Op missions for the Sandaime for little over four years now. Right now everybody in this village thinks I've failed the Academy graduation exams, that I'm a loser. What is going to happen Monday before the genin graduation ceremony, Sandaime is going to announce to the class (and later the council) that I was deliberately failed by Mizuki. That he used me to steal an important item from the village. However, Iruka sensei found the truth, notified the Sandaime, who asks me to cooperate with Mizuki so that they were able to capture a traitor. To correct this injustice to me, I will be awarded my Leaf headband. Now here is where you come in Ms. Mitarashi, the genin teams have already been decided with jonin sensei. I am the odd man out because the teams have already formed. What Sandaime would like for you to become my jonin sensei. I will be a genin team of one, occasionally I will fill in as needed with various other genin teams; but, the majority of the time it will just be the two of us. Most of the missions will be regular genin type with us training together so that we learn to work as a well-oiled team. However, when Sandaime has a Black Ops mission, we will have a genin cover mission to conceal our true mission.

If you agree to becoming my 'genin sensei I can promise you three things."

Taking a slow sip of her sake Anko looks at Naruto, "and what might be those three things?"

Holding up his hand with three fingers in the air, Naruto starts counting off the reasons.

"One: You have seen a sample of my abilities I will always have your back, I will always get us home."

"Two: After each mission, I will treat you to all the dango & sake you can drink. And I will include a case of Bloody Mist Blue Moon Harvest sake once a month."

"Third and final: I will remove the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven' mark that your traitor Orochimaru sensei put on you. I will train you so that when you meet up with him again, you will be able to kill him."

Anko is staring at her glass, she is clutching it so tightly that Sandaime is afraid that she will crush it, "don't joke about something like that, you don't know how badly I want to kill that s.o.b.!"

Getting out of his chair to walk over and kneeling in front of Anko gently placing his hands over her's, "know this Ms. Mitarashi, I'm not joking. I'm a master of Fuinjutsu, there isn't a seal I cannot make or break. And yes, I know how badly you wish to kill Orochimaru who betray you as a sensei. Because there is someone who I wish to kill just as badly as you with do with Orochimaru. I will train you and help you, so that you can accomplish your goal."

Looking up into Naruto's eyes Anko notices that his eyes are no longer light blue; but, a swirling golden color, _"can you do all those things? Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?"_ "How long do I have to decide?"

Lighting his pipe Sandaime, "if you decide to accept, meet here Monday at noon with the rest of the genins' sensei. If you decide you don't want this assignment, you will be back at T&I department. However, what has been discussed this morning is classified as a 'S' class village secret."

Still kneeling in front of her Naruto, "Ms. Mitarashi regardless of your decision, I will remove the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven' from you."

Getting up Naruto returns to his seat sips his sake, "incoming guests Jijii, one of the east gate guards with Team 2."

Sandaime looks at Naruto who is grinning into his glass, "what did you do to Team 2 and why is the east gate guard here with them?"

Looking innocent Naruto, "because Hichi told them to sneak out of the village last night for a 'secret escort' mission that never happened. This morning they tried to reenter the village via the east gate. But since they never 'officially' checked out of the village, they were asked for the password of the week. Which I guessing they got it wrong. And knowing them, they started to berate the gate guards and throw around their fathers' names. The gate guards decided to past the buck and kick it up to you making it your headache."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jijii, "do you have any suggestions?"

An evil grin appears on Naruto's face, "now that you mention it, yes I do. I would have them locked up in ANBU jail over the weekend on charges of exiting and trying to enter the village illegally. Since they will argue that, they have the correct password because they had written it down. This will also add a charge of failure to follow proper security protocol of not writing down sensitive village information. Plus you could say that they are accessories to Mizuki since Hichi was their sensei. Tell them that they will have their stories verified by Ibiki / Anko first thing Monday morning since both parties are out of town for the weekend. Once they are locked up, I would have Ibiki & Anko stand outside their cell door and causally tell 'horror stories of what they heard 'Ibiki / Anko' have done to various people. Then I would leave them to their imaginations of what going to happen to them on Monday. Monday morning I would separate them before questioning them. I would bet you even money that they will blame the other members of their team for the problem. They will also probably demand to see Hichi and their fathers. What punishment you decide to give them is up to you. Also you will have to find them a new sensei."

Anko sipping her sake, _"that not a bad idea Ibiki and me standing outside their cell doors telling 'horror stories' then leaving to let their imagination work over the weekend. That is brilliant they will think up more forms of torture then we could ever imagine. They will crack like eggs and we won't even have to touch them."_

Knocking on the door is heard, "Sorry to interrupt Sandaime but we have a problem at the east gate."

Sandaime looks at Naruto, who motions Anko to bring her glass and come over to the window. Opening the window, Naruto steps out on the ledge and sits down motioning Anko to join him on the ledge.

Anko looks over at Naruto as she joins him on the ledge, "why are we out here?"

Looking at the faces on Hokage Mountain, "two reasons: one it's a nice morning with a great view. Two why waste a genjustsu on a team that is that dumb. Besides we can hear every thing clearly from here." Sipping his drink Naruto leans back against the wall. Anko thinks about it for a second then leans back against the wall sips her drink, "blonde you make a good argument."

Once both are out of sight, Jijii raises his hand, 'Kage Silent Release' before calling out, "Enter."

One of the east gate guards ushers Team 2 into the Sandaime office, "Sandaime, I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning; but, Team 2 tried to enter the village illegally this morning. Logbooks show that they never signed out the previous evening and they did not have the correct counter password. When we questioned them they became arrogant and made various threats, so I arrested them and brought them here."

Sandaime slowly lights his pipe and looks over at a glaring Team 2, "well, what do you have to say to these charges?"

Mina boldly steps forward, "we were following our sensei's orders, we were to perform a secret "A" escort mission last night. Hichi sensei never showed up at the designated meeting place, so we tried to enter back into the village this morning to find Hichi. However, those buffoons at the east gate would not let us enter because they said we gave the wrong password. They would not even let us in when I mentioned who my father is in this village."

Naruto is silently holding up four fingers and as Mina lists his various reasons, Naruto slowly lowers a finger. Anko is trying to keep from laughing, Mina is using every reason that Naruto had predicted he would say.

Quietly Sandaime asks, "And what was the password?"

Mina replies, "I've been a bad shinobi, spank me."

"Are you sure about the password?" Sandaime says while resting his forehead on his hands.

Glaring at the Sandaime Mina, "yes, I'm sure I wrote it down and had it my wallet for safe keeping. So tell this idiot to let us go so that we can find Hichi sensei."

Smiling Naruto slowly lowers another finger; Anko is slowly shaking her head in disbelief that anyone would admit to writing down the password.

Sandaime slowly raises his head to stare at Team 2, "first of all, the east gate guard is a chunin shinobi and you will show respect to higher ranking shinobi, 'genin'. Second, you failed to use proper checkout /check in procedure at the gates. Third, Hichi was charged earlier this evening with armed robbery, attempted murder of two village shinobi, attempted kidnapping of village shinobi and treason. He was executed for his crimes. And right now I thinking that you three were his accessories."

Issel starts to stutter, "You cannot do that our fathers won't let you."

Anko and Naruto look at each other silently agreeing that was not the thing to say to the Sandaime. Naruto lowers his last finger.

Sandaime stands up so suddenly his chair falls over as his hands hit the top of his desk, "I'M THE HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE AND YOU ARE SHINOBI. YOUR FATHERS WON'T BE ABLE TO DO A DAMN THING FOR YOU. ANBU IN HERE NOW." Two ANBU agents appear behind Team 2. "Take Team 2 to ANBU headquarters lock them up. When T&I Ibiki / Anko get back Monday, have them do a through check on Team 2 to prove that they are telling the truth. Get them out of my sight." Straightens up his chair, Sandaime sits down and turns his back on Team 2. Escorted by the ANBU and east gate guard Team 2 is being lead away, they are demanding to see their fathers and claiming their innocents.

Naruto raises up his head to peek into the Sandaime's office, "is it safe to come out now?"

Wearily Sandaime, "yes and close the window, you are causing a draft." Swiveling around in his chair, Sandaime reaches in his desk drawer for his sake, "refill any one?"

Anko looks at her empty glass before offering it for refill. Naruto kindly waves the Sandaime's offer off.

As Sandaime and Anko are taking a sip Naruto looking thoughtful, "you know you could always make Ibiki Morino Team 2 new sensei."

The thought of Ibiki being Team 2 new sensei caused both Sandaime and Anko to lurch forward and sake to come out of their noses.

"_**Good one Kit." **_


	15. Chapter 15 Anko's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 15- Anko's Day…

The thought of Ibiki being Team 2 new sensei caused both Sandaime and Anko to lurch forward and sake to come out of their noses.

"_**Good one Kit." **_

Reaching into his trench coat Naruto pulls out two handkerchiefs and hands one to Jijii and Anko, "are you two alright?"

Wiping tears from her eyes Anko, "Ibiki being those bakas sensei is hilarious I cannot wait to pull that one on him. I bet he'll threaten to quit and join a monastery instead. I'll have to remember to have a camera because his expression will be priceless."

Wiping tears from his eyes Jijii, "Anko if you do, I want a copy of that picture." Looking over at Naruto, "maybe I should just make you their sensei Naruto."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto, "no problem Jijii, I'll either make them the finest shinobi in the village or they will be dead before the end of the week. I would lean more towards being dead, because those temes' are hopeless. Speaking of hopeless, what did you do to Tobirama?"

Taking a careful sip of her sake Anko, "who Tobirama and what did you do to him blonde?"

Looking up at the ceiling Naruto, "Tobirama Masashi was a classmate of mine, he attacked me during the taijutsu final exam with a poison kunai. I dislocated his shoulder and broke his jaw thought about killing him briefly; but I already had enough bad press for that day. His uncle is civilian councilman Noba Masashi."

Taking a long sip of his sake Jijii, "yes, Councilman Masashi showed up at my office about three. He came to plead for mercy for his 'misguided grieving' nephew. According to Masashi, Tobirama looked up to Councilman Ginjo as a role model."

"_**If Tobirama looked up to Ginjo as a role model, you should have killed that little bastard."**_

__"And being misinformed about the facts of Ginjo's death, he thought that you had killed him and wanted revenge."

Looking at Jijii Naruto, "let me guess, he pleaded with you to let him be sent to the fire capital to receive the necessary help to over come his grief instead of letting Morino / Mitarashi have a session with him."

Nodding his head Jijii, "he said also that from the recent events Tobirama no longer wishes to be a village shinobi. Once he has completed his recovery in the capital, he wishes to return and serve Konoha in a non-shinobi capacity."

Putting her glass on the desk Anko, "meaning he wants to come back and become a councilman or bureaucrat."

"_**You should have killed him kit, he's going to come back and stab you in the back with legal mumbo jumbo."**_

"_Yeah you probably right; but, at the time it was the best solution. And if he becomes too big of pain in the ass, tragic accidents happen all the time."_

"_**I like your train of thought kit."**_

Looking down at the floor Naruto, "and if Tobirama had killed me, Noba would probably been in here demanding that you declare Tobirama a village hero and declare yesterday as 'Tobirama Masashi Day.'"

Jijii sadly shakes his head in agreement.

Anko being a Tokubetsu Jonin knew that Naruto was the jinchuriki to the nine tail fox. She had lost friends to Kyuubi no Yoto when he rampage the village 16 years ago; but she never saw Naruto as the Nine Tail fox. Anko could understand Naruto's comment about his death becoming a village holiday. Anko could feel kindred with Naruto because she had faced a similar situation when she returned to village after leaving with Orochimaru.

Naruto looks at a tired Jijii, "Jijii go home get some sleep. Don't let those civilian council idiots demand that you tell them what happened this morning. It was shinobi matter, end of story. Tell your ANBU, unless the village is burning to the ground that you are not to be bothered. We have done everything we can for now; all that is left is the paperwork."

"Ms. Mitarashi I hope that you will consider what we have discussed earlier and I will still remove the 'Curse of the Heaven' regardless of your decision. Now if you all will excuse me I would like to go grab a bite to eat and take a shower." Naruto stands up and places his glass on the desk.

"That is an excellent idea, Naruto I will do just that. Anko consider our offer and sometime this afternoon, if you and Ibiki could have a little conversation outside Team 2 cell door, I would greatly appreciated it. Would you like a top off for the road?" Sandaime holding up the sake bottle.

Anko not wanting to pass up on the opportunity, "yes please." Standing up Anko bows to Sandaime, "you have given me much to consider. I'm looking forward to seeing the look on Ibiki's face when I 'spring-on' him that he will be the new sensei to Team 2. I shall let you know the results of the T&I session with Team 2 Monday morning and my decision."

Sandaime heads towards the door with Anko / Naruto following closely behind.

As they exit the building Naruto wags a finger at Jijii, "if you go to a council meeting before Monday, I'll never substitute for you again."

Grinning Jijii "cannot have that, Anko / Naruto have a good weekend." Before leaping towards his home followed closely by his two ANBU security detail.

Turning to walk toward the market area Naruto, "I'm going to grab some ramen care to join me?"

With her eyes closed while taking a sip of sake Anko, "not today blonde. I also need to grab a shower and quick nap before heading into work; I'll take a rain check."

Turning and bowing to Anko Naruto, "that's fine; hope that you have a good nap and 'enjoyable' day at work. Until later, Ms. Mitarashi." Naruto turns and heads towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand, waving to Anko as he walks off.

Anko finishes her drink savoring the last drop before opening her eyes to watch Naruto walking off and the villagers moving out of his way and glaring at him. She sees several villagers glaring at her because Naruto was talking to her before waving good-bye. Anko stares back at them to challenge them the villagers break eye contact and move on. Anko can hear villagers muttering about 'Damn Demon Brat', 'Snake Bitch' and various other names. Anko leaps up to the roof before leaping towards her apartment; she has a lot to think about before Monday.

Naruto enters into Ichiraku's Ramen stand to see he the only customer this early in the morning.

Ayame looks up and smiles at Naruto, "I'm sorry sir, we are no longer serving ramen, Ichiraku is only serving dango now."

Naruto has just taken his seat when Ayame makes her statement, his head hit's the counter top, "just kill me now, I no longer have a reason to live."

"I'm just kidding 'little brother', you know my father would never quit making ramen," a laughing Ayame.

"Don't scare me like that 'big sister', you almost gave me a heart attack," Naruto says looking up from the counter top.

"So what will it be 'little brother'?" Ayame says as she takes out her order book.

Looking at the menu as if for the first time Naruto, "something light, I have a busy day so make it four bowls each of beef, pork, chicken and vegetable ramen and some hot tea to wash it down."

As she calls out the order to her father, Naruto hears him yell out to him, "Good Morning, Naruto"

Naruto calls back, "good morning Ichiraku."

As Ayame sets the first bowl in front of Naruto, "so were you the reason, all those ANBU were running around early this morning?"

Finishing his first bowl reaching for his second Naruto looks up innocently, "who me, why would ANBU be looking for me? I was sound asleep all last night."

Trying to look serious Ayame, "you know if you lie, Kami will send you to hell where they only serve dango."

With a sincere look Naruto, "well then it's a good thing that I don't lie because life would be hell without ramen."

"_**You don't know what hell is until you cannot have any sake for five years."**_

"_And you have been trying to make up for those missed five years for the past eleven."_

"_**One can never be too cautious; you never know when the next dry spell will hit."**_

Finishing his last bowl Naruto places money down on the counter, "once again Ayame, your father has gone above and beyond my expectations of excellence. Well I've got to go, have a nice weekend."

Ayame waves good-bye as she starts to clean up all his empty bowls.

As Naruto nears his front door a new, 'death threat' is pasted on his door, tearing it off and throwing it in the trash can as he closes the door. He is heading towards his bathroom for a quick shower.

"**So what are you plans for today?" **as Naruto enters the shower.

"Going to study the notes that they have made of Ms. Mitarashi 'Curse of Heaven' seal. I already got several ideals on how to remove it; but I really need to see it before I make my final plans on removal. I have several ideas on modifying the seal that I want to ask Ms Mitarashi if she might be interested. Will relieve the Kage clone in Iruka sensei room while working on the removal / modification procedure."

"**You think the spymaster would try to kill Iruka like he did Ginjo?"**

"I really don't think so; but, one can never tell he might be a vindictive little bastard and I don't want to take a chance."

"**True, sometimes your 'injured' pride will cause you to do foolish things."**

"Are we talking from experience sensei?"

"**Unfortunately yes, and I have paid too high a price to allow that to happen again." **

Walking across his apartment with a towel wrapped around his waist, Naruto stops in front of his closet. He selects another pair of black cargo pants a blue t-shirt with a Smiling face on the front and a black headband before putting on his trench coat. Opening his basement, Naruto heads down to grab several scrolls and couple of blank scrolls placing them inside his trench coat before exiting, resealing his basement and leaving his apartment. As he nears the hospital, Naruto hedges into middle age man with a book under his arm.

Naruto casually walks into Iruka's room closes the door hedges back into himself. Stopping to look at Iruka's medical chart at the foot of his bed, Naruto notes that the doctor was using a sleep genjustsu on Iruka and he should not be waking up until the next morning. The doctor noted that Iruka would probably be released late Sunday afternoon barring no further complications.

Naruto looks down at his sleeping sensei, "sensei thank you, you are one of the few people who had absolute faith in me. I will protect you and we are going to have a talk later. You definitely need to sharpen your shinobi skills and I have a good ideal on how. Plus, I think you made a very good impression on Ms. Mitarashi. Who knows if you play your cards right, you will be like Jijii and have a big grin on your face in the mornings."

Naruto moves to the back corner of the room and sits down to mediate before starting to work on the 'Curse of Heaven' seal' problem.

Anko reaches her apartment a couple of minutes after leaving Naruto. She waves at a couple of kunoichi that she knows who were heading to the market area to shop. Landing on her balcony, she sees a note stuck in the sliding door jam it's from her friend Yuhi Kurenai and neighbor. It's a brief reminder not to forget that the two were having dinner at 6 pm that evening and not to be late. Sliding her balcony door open, Anko enters her apartment closing the door behind her. Anko uses the note as a coaster for the glass in her hand. Looking at the glass Anko is pondering whether to have the glass framed since that was probably the only time she would ever taste Bloody Mist Blue Harvest Moon sake. As she walks towards her bathroom, she is slowly taking off clothes on her way to a shower. Entering her bathroom Anko takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror, turning slowly around to exam her body. There were a few scars in various places; however, everything else looked to be in excellent condition from her head to her toes. Until she turns and the 'Curse of Heaven' mark on her back near her left shoulder, there she paused to stare at it. "Curse you Orochimaru if I ever get my hands on you, you are a dead snake." Stepping into the shower, she lets the hot water run over her body as she thinks, _"Blonde says he a Fuinjutsu Master and that he can remove the Curse Mark. Watching what he did to that jonin and ANBU makes me think not only can he can talk the talk; but definitely walk the walk. The old man seems to have total confidence in his skills and ability." _

Finishing her shower Anko dries off before walking naked towards her bedroom picking up her dirty clothes on the way there. Her bedroom has a feminine touch to it, which would surprise most people, who think Anko is a cold sadist bitch. After depositing her clothes in a hamper Anko considers where or not to wear anything to bed. Deciding to sleep natural she pulls back the covers on her queen size bed and slides between the silk sheets. After she sets her alarm clock for three that afternoon, Anko closes her eyes to get some sleep. It seems no sooner then she has closed her eyes, the alarm is going off, _"time to go torture Team 2 / Ibiki._" Getting up Anko selects a matching pair of black undergarments and black mesh hose. Putting on a black leather skirt with a chain link belt with a black mesh t-shirt before putting on a pair of open toe sandals. Walking towards her kitchen, she picks up the glass and note. Placing the glass in the sink, Anko opens her refrigerator pulls out a carton of milk drinks straight from it, leaving her with a little white mustache. As she stops at her door to put on her over coat, Anko notices the mustache in the mirror by the door and slowly licks it off. Just as she was about to leave, _"oh shit almost forgot the camera" _walking back to her kitchen, she opens a cabinet to retrieve her camera. Putting the camera inside her over coat and patting the pocket, "now it's time to go to work." Exiting through the balcony door Anko leaps towards ANBU headquarters to meet up with Ibiki to tell him the old man's plan.

As she enters ANBU headquarters, the receptionist looks up issues the challenge of the day, to which Anko offers the correct counter challenge. The receptionist bows to Anko and tells her Ibiki had just arrived a couple of minutes before her. Walking into Ibiki's office, she sees Ibiki doing paperwork probably concerning earlier that morning. Anko makes a slight detour to snag herself a cup of coffee from Ibiki coffee pot before plopping down in a chair in front of Ibiki.

Without taking his eyes off his paperwork Ibiki, "so did you get your 'boyfriend' checked in to the hospital ok?"

Knowing that Ibiki was baiting her Anko, "after we left his sensei at the hospital, we went back to my place and after 6 hours of incredible / wild sex I had to take him at the hospital so he could recover."

Ibiki head jerks up, "you had sex with a sixteen year old?"

Grinning at him and pointing a hand like a gun and dropping her thumb like a hammer, "Gotcha, you know I'm not into that kind of stuff. And besides he almost seventeen."

Bowing his head Ibiki, "so what did you, the kid and the old man talk about, if it's not classified. I did a preliminary T&I on Mizuki after I brought him in. Man, what did that kid do to him? I barely had him seated at a table before he started telling me everything. I had Inoichi Yamanaka sitting behind him to do a basic 'Mind Walk' to verify and he said everything that he said was the truth. He said Mizuki mind was in shambles, Inoichi thinks Mizuki is incapable of telling us lies. So I went home had breakfast and nap before coming back here. And when I come back what do, I find? Team 2 genins have been locked up for possible treason and various other charges. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

Taking a sip of her coffee Anko briefs Ibiki on why Team 2 had been arrested and the old man's suggestion on what the two of them were suppose to do.

Leaning back in his chair Ibiki strokes his chin, "you know that's not a bad idea. Let's do it" before getting up to walk towards the door.

Anko sets her coffee cup down on Ibiki's desk as she gets up to follow Ibiki toward where Team 2 is being held. Anko notes that they are heading towards the minimum-security detention section, where the cells were at least clean and the food was ok. Stopping at the detention center's guard desk, Ibiki asks the guard how Team 2 was doing.

"Those brats have not stopped whining or demanding to see their fathers since they got here. I tempted to go duct tape their mouths shut, just so I could have some peace and quiet," says ANBU Hare. "I know when I take them their dinner, they are going to complain even more. Do you think the Sandaime would buy the story I had to kill them because they were trying to escape?"

Shaking her head Anko, "Hare I think the Sandaime would buy off on that story; but, the review board won't. I hate to tell you this, those bakas could not find their way out if you opened the door and escorted them out."

"We will do you a favor, we will take them their dinner and watch them for you so you can go get a cup of coffee and some piece and quiet," Ibiki says as he puts on a blank ANBU mask before picking up two trays.

"If you happen to kill them, I'll swear that it was justified," calling over his shoulder as Hare walks off to get his coffee.

Anko puts on a blank ANBU mask before she picks up the other tray and follows Ibiki down to Team 2 cell. Anko unlocks the cell door Team 2 moves to back of the cell as they watch a big tall man with a blank ANBU mask sets down two trays and a woman with a blank ANBU mask in a over coat sets down the other tray.

"Dinner time boys, eat up," Anko calls over her shoulder as she and Ibiki exit and lock the cell door.

Team 2 moves over to the table and look at the trays, "what kind of slop is this, I demand better. You 'Baldy' I give you 1000 ryos if you tell my father that I have been falsely locked up in jail. And you babe, I'll give you 2000 ryos if you stay here and keep me and my teammates entertain while 'Baldy' gets my father," Mina says while looking up & down at Anko.

Anko cannot believe that she just hear Mina not only try to proposition her, bribe Ibiki; but also, called Ibiki, 'Baldy'. _"We might not make it to Monday, Ibiki's going to start for real T & I session now." _Anko sees Ibiki breathing slowly with his eyes closed, _"at least that is a good sign."_

Ibiki is a humble voice, "I'm sorry I cannot take you up on your most generous offer."

Mina sneers, "Do you want more money, Baldy?"

Shaking his head no Ibiki, "your money would not be worth the pain and suffering that Ibiki Morino & Anko Mitarashi would inflect upon me, if I took you offer."

"I'm not afraid of Ibiki or that 'Snake Bitch' Anko," Takeru announces to the fellow teammates.

Now it is Ibiki's turn to watch as Anko closes her eyes and wonder if they would be starting early.

Turning to face Team 2 Anko nervously, "if I were you, I would be very afraid. We had to clean up after couple of their T&I sessions. I cannot believe how they could do some of those things to a human being and be able to sleep at night." Ibiki is nodding his head in agreement.

Issel whispers, "What sort of things?"

Looking both ways down the hall to see if anybody was close Ibiki leans close to the cell door, "They one time hung a suspected spy by hooks in the center of a room and then used a pair of pliers to strip all the skin off of a him."

Issel eyes growing large, "when you say strip him of him all do you mean everything?" as he looks down at his waist.

"Everything." Anko shaking her head.

"We better go, I don't want that pair to catch us talking about them behind their backs," Ibiki looking around before motioning Anko to follow.

"I'll triple my offer, if you tell our fathers," Mina leans against the bars to yell at the pair.

As they close the detention main cell door, they see Hare leaning against his desk silently laughing, "If they get too noisy I think I'll go tell them a story or two about you two. That ought to shut them up."

Once they are back in Ibiki's office Ibiki, "Kami they will be wetting themselves Monday morning if we pull out a pair of pliers." Ibiki stops to refill his / Anko's coffee cups before sitting down behind his desk with Anko sitting down across from him.

After taking a sip of his coffee Ibiki, "so have you heard any word on how Yuugo is doing?"

Holding her cup between her hands Anko, "yeah, I stopped by earlier and talked to Hayate who was by her bedside. He said that she will probably be released this afternoon; but she probably will have the mother of all headaches. Doctor said she had received a slight concussion from Hichi / Boar when they knocked her out."

Blowing on her coffee Anko watches Ibiki, "so what do you think of Blonde and what he did to Mizuki, Hichi and Boar?"

Leaning back in his chair Ibiki, "honestly, I was just glad that he was doing that to those three instead of me. From what I saw, Naruto Uzumaki is the most unpredictable / dangerous person in this village and the villagers are clueless to that fact. I know that I could of taken Hichi / Boar together; but, it would of taken a little time. Uzumaki did not even break a sweat I wonder was his actual shinobi rating is?"

"_You and me both." _As Anko sips her coffee, she slowly removes the camera from the inside of her coat and places it on her lap.

Ibiki looking at his ceiling, "so did the Sandaime say how he going to explain this little incident to the councils? I know a lot of the civilian council members thought highly of Hichi / Boar / Mizuki. Man, the headache the old man will have when Team 2's fathers finally find out where their precious little boys are being held this weekend."

"Speaking of Team 2, the old man did mentioned who he thinks would be a good sensei for them since they 'lost' Hichi," Anko says as she puts her coffee cup down on Ibiki's desk and slowly readies the camera.

Still leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed Ibiki, "and who is the unlucky bastard who has to be sensei to those temes?"

Rising the camera slowly up Anko, "YOU!"

Ibiki's eyes and mouth both fly open, then losing his balance Ibiki falls backwards out of his chair while wind milling his arms to keep from falling. Crawling back up to look at Anko over the edge of his desk, "HELL NO! I rather have to dress like Gai Maito in green spandex and run around this village then teach those temes. If he forces me, I'll quit and become a door-to-door salesman." Then he notices Anko was snapping pictures and trying not to laugh at him; but he could see tears running down her face as she looks at him.

"Gotcha, oh man wait until I post these pictures up around here," Anko snickers.

Ibiki straightens up his chair before sitting down to glare at Anko, "if you do, I will personally see to it that you are transferred to Bookkeeping Department."

Tapping the camera against her chin Anko looks deep in thought as she is getting up. "You know these pictures will probably make that transfer worth it. Because every time I get depressed, I'll just look at these and they will brighten my day."

Shaking a finger at retreating Anko as she heads out the door Ibiki, "just remember, I don't get mad… I get even."

Waving her hand as she is leaving Ibiki's office, "I'll be sure to send you set of glossy color copies for your personal enjoyment. I'll see you Monday morning for fun & games with your new Team Sensei." Without looking back Anko knows, Ibiki has just given her the 'bird'.

As Anko leaves ANBU headquarters she glances at her watch 5:30 pm, decides to walk to the restaurant that she & Yuhi were to meet for dinner. As she is walking towards the restaurant, she notices that most people just ignore her: but, with Blonde, they would actually move away from him and glare. Shaking her head, _"blonde how do you tolerate these idiots."_ As she enters into the restaurant, she see Yuhi sitting at the bar sipping a drink. Yuhi Kurenai is a kunoichi with long black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes red in color with red lipstick and purple eye shadow she is wearing light purple kimono. Yuhi and Anko had became friends after Anko returned to village after leaving with Orochimaru. Yuhi was calm and logical where as Anko was hot headed and rash, people compared the two to ice & fire. Yuhi had very high standards when it came to dating / relationships, which earned her the nickname, "Ice Queen" from several males who tried to date her.

Yuhi was ignoring a civilian businessman who is trying his best to get her attention at the bar.

"Yuhi" Anko calls out to her friend as she approaches the bar.

Yuhi stand up to greet Anko in a hug, to which Anko takes opportunity to look at the businessman while running her tongue across her lips and winking at him.

Slapping Anko's butt playfully Yuhi whispers, "stop that all you will do is encourage that idiot." As she picks up her drink to head to their dinner table.

Rubbing her bottom slowly as they walk towards their table Anko leans over and whispers loudly, "oh, I love it when you punish me."

The businessman at the bar suddenly grabs for a napkin to keep the blood from flowing out of his nose.

Sitting down at the table and looking at the menu Yuhi, "you are hopeless, you know."

Looking at her menu Anko, "yeah, but if we had played our cards right, that idiot would have probably pay for our dinner & drinks. Where is the dango? What kind of restaurant of is this anyway? "

"A real restaurant that serves real food instead of just dango," Yuhi comments as she continues to examine the menu.

"A real restaurant would serve dango," pouting Anko as she continues to look at the menu.

After the waiter arrives takes their orders and leaves Yuki, "I hear that Yuugo is in the hospital and her partner was responsible, know anything?"

Sipping her water Anko, "Yuugo was taken to the hospital earlier this morning, her 'ex-partner' knocked her out gave her a mild concussion. Hayate said she should be released this afternoon, so I figure she at home by now."

Sipping her drink Yuhi, "so is her 'ex-partner' in your loving care?"

Reaching for a bread stick Anko, "no someone else beat me to the 'honors' though I think he would of preferred my treatment to the one he received. Watching what was done to him was breath taking, the skill & precision was poetry in motion. To call it a fight would be a lie, it was a one sided ass kicking."

Yuhi noticed the almost fan girl look Anko was giving as she told her what happened to Yuugo's ex-partner, " so which ANBU did him in?"

Holding the half-eaten bread stick Anko, "what I can tell you is it was not one of our ANBU, hell he is not even a shinobi from this village _"since he has not graduated, he has not been issued his headband so Blonde is still a civilian"."_

Yuhi leans forward, "what did he look like?"

Anko pauses to think, "Well, he a little over 6', has a trench coat with a black katana. His ninjutsu and taijutsu were jonin level or better."

Yuhi eyes are getting bigger, " was his trench coat white with a red fox on the back?"

Anko not knowing where this was headed, "maybe..."

Yuhi, "did he have blonde hair with golden eyes?"

Anko is confused at Yuhi's line of questions, "from where I was at, yes he had blonde hair; but, I could not see his eyes."

Yuhi leans back in her chair, "oh Kami, it was him!"

Anko leans forward to stare at Yuhi, "him who, who are you talking about?"

Yuhi leans forward towards Anko and whispers, "Ky - The Golden Fox."


	16. Chapter 16 Big Breasted Woman Sings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 16 - Big Breasted Woman Sings…

Anko leans forward to stare at Kurenai, "him who, who are you talking about?"

Kurenai leans forward towards Anko, "Ky - The Golden Fox.

A mercenary shinobi, he is listed in every hidden village's bingo book with a huge bounty except for the Leaf village. All the bingo books have a 'flee on sight', most bingo books have him listed as an s-class shinobi. Check with ANBU headquarters they have copies of every hidden village's bingo book. No wonder you said it wasn't a fight, it was an execution."

Taking another bite of her bread stick Anko, _"now that Kurenai mention it Blonde some what match the description of Ky. I heard alot about him; but I have never seen him. Maybe being his sensei won't be such a bad idea."_

Looking at Anko who has a look of wonderment on her face Kurenai, "so what are you thinking about now?"

Popping the reminder of the bread stick in her mouth Anko "sounds like I should have gotten his autograph for you or given him your number."

Blushing Kurenai, "he probably won't look at me once much less call me."

Reaching for another bread stick Anko, "if he would not even look at you at least twice then I would question his manhood. He definitely would not call me, besides I don't like blondes anyway. I prefer brown hair and dark chocolate colored eyes in a man."

This peaks Kurenai's interest, "so who do you know with brown hair and dark chocolate eyes?"

Waving the bread stick around Anko, "nobody, I just said I would prefer someone with brown hair and chocolate eyes over a blond with golden eyes."

"If you say so," Kurenai grins into her drink as she takes a sip.

Just the waiter appears with their dinners and the conversations dies down until after they are finished.

Kurenai wiping her lips with a napkin, "the fish was excellent, I'll have to order that again."

Anko placing her napkin on her plate, "it was ok; but, dango would have been better."

Kurenai shakes her head; her friend has a one-track mind when it comes to dining out. After paying for their meal they leave the restaurant heading back to their apartments. As they were walking out of the restaurant Kurenai saw Anko, slip a folded piece of paper to the businessman as they walked out. After reading the note, the businessman grabbed for his napkin because his nose started bleeding again.

Once outside Kurenai, "do I want to know what was on that piece of paper?"

Glancing around the street to watch the males checking them out as they walked by Anko, "I left him your name & number."

Glaring at Anko Kurenai, "you better not have or I will put you in a genjustsu where the dango will always just be inches away from your grasp."

Snickering Anko, "no I just told him we were heading to the bath house to scrub each other's backs."

Slapping lightly on Anko's shoulder Kurenai, "Anko, you are terrible" while trying not to laugh.

"Speaking of terrible, do you want a sensei job, I know where there is an opening," Anko asks offhandly.

"No, this Monday afternoon I am going to be Team 8's genin sensei. I have chosen Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame & Hinata Hyuga. Their primarily concentrate will be on tracking / recon, with each of the members' unique abilities being utilized in this role. Which team lost their sensei?" Kurenai questions as they stop in front of Kurenai's doorway.

"Let's go inside and get some chocolate ice cream that you have hidden in the back of your refrigerator and I'll tell you," Anko offers as they enter Kurenai's apartment.

Taking a seat at the table Anko waits for Kurenai to get out the carton of chocolate ice cream out and two spoons. As Anko reaches to get a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, Kurenai pulls the carton back, "now until you tell me which team needs a new sensei."

Giving Kurenai a puppy dog pout, "you are so cruel Kurenai. What I am about to tell you will be officially released Monday. You heard about last night all those ANBU running around the village?"

Taking a spoonful of chocolate out and placing in her mouth Kurenai nods slowly.

"They were looking for someone, who had stolen the 'Forbidden Scroll' from the old man's vault."

Kurenai stops eating her ice cream to stare at Anko.

"Turns out Mizuki / ANBU Boar / Hichi were traitors to the village and were trying to steal the scroll. When they met the person that they had 'tricked' into taking the scroll, they were confronted by Iruka Umino who was injured in confrontation."

Pulling her spoon out of her mouth and pushing the ice cream over to Anko, "wait a minute; Iruka Umino is an instructor over at the Academy. I met him several times when I was doing research on my possible genin team. _'Come to think about it Iruka had brown hair and dark brown eyes…'_"

After eating a spoonful of chocolate ice cream Anko, "that is correct; during the conformation he took a windmill shuriken to the back and is currently in the hospital. Shortly after that, Hichi / Boar were executed and Mizuki was delivered to Ibiki /old man and me. Also, Hichi / Boar were the ones responsible for hurting Yugao. Hichi was Team 2's sensei now they need a new sensei. I offered the job to Ibiki, who did not take the job offer 'favorably'."

Kurenai snorts to keep from laughing, "I would have loved to have seen Ibiki's expression when you offered him the job."

Taking another spoonful of ice cream Anko grins, "that can be arranged, I took a camera with me to capture the moment. And let me tell you, a picture is worth a thousand words."

Pointing her spoon at Anko Kurenai, "you know Ibiki doesn't get mad, he gets even in spades."

Licking her spoon Anko, "yeah but after you see the pictures, you know it will be worth it. Who knows if he fires me maybe I'll become a sensei to a genin team."

Anko looks over at Kurenai when she starts making choking sounds, "are you all right?"

Thumping her chest as to clear her throat Kurenai looks up at Anko, "YOU a genin sensei?"

Pretending to look hurt Anko, "what you don't think I'm good enough to be a genin sensei?"

Waving her spoon back and forth Kurenai, "it not that I think that you would be a good sensei. I just don't think any genin would survive your teaching techniques. Besides all the graduating genins have already been assigned to genin teams." Taking another spoonful of ice cream Kurenai continues, "earlier this morning I met with the rest of this year's genin sensei to discuss what was going to be our goals for the genins."

Reaching for more ice cream Anko, "so who are the genins teams and their sensei?"

Tapping her spoon against her chin Kurenai, "I have already told you who would be on my Team 8.

Team 7 - Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno class rookies of the year are paired together with some kid name Sai, Kakashi Hatake will be their sensei. Civilian council was pushing for that match because they feel that Kakashi can teach the 'Uchiha' how to use his Sharingan. Sakura was placed on that team because of her mother sitting on the civilian council.

Team 10 - Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, their fathers were the "Ino-Shika-Cho trio". Asuma Sarutobi will be their sensei he has just retired from Twelve Elite Guardians of the Fire Country Daimyo. The old man thought it would be a good way for him to get used to being back in the village.

All the other genins have been assigned to other sensei. So Anko you will probably have to wait for next year's graduating class."

Twirling her spoon Anko, "so nobody is left from this year's class?"

Pointing her spoon at Anko Kurenai, "well there was Naruto Uzumaki, he was dead last in his class; but, he failed his graduation exam so he will have to repeat next year if he wishes to 'try' to graduate. I looked at his records, I cannot picture him ever being a shinobi. I pity whoever has to be his sensei."

Now it's Anko's turn to start choking waving Kurenai away as she looks Kurenai, _' Kami if you had seen what I saw blonde doing Kurenai you would not be making that statement.' _"Well maybe he did not have a good sensei. The right sensei makes all the difference."

Reaching over to pat Anko's shoulder Kurenai, "I love you Anko; but, I would not wish him on you, Uzumaki is a trouble maker and a total waste of time. Wait until the next graduating class and pick the ones you want."

Looking at her spoon Anko, _'that what they said about me.' _before getting up to place her spoon in the sink. "Well I guess I'll call it a night, thank you for the ice cream Kurenai. Maybe tomorrow afternoon we can go see Yugao to see how she is doing?"

Wondering what had changed Anko's mood Kurenai, "that's sounds like a plan; next time you can chose the restaurant." Opening the door Kurenai looks concerned at Anko, "you alright girl?'

Hugging Kurenai good night Anko, "yeah I'm fine just been a real long day. See you tomorrow afternoon."

As Kurenai is closing her door, she is puzzled at what caused the change in Anko's mood before putting away the ice cream and heading to her bedroom.

The next morning after breakfast at the dango stand Anko decides to check on Iruka Umino at the hospital before heading home to write her report. As she enters the room, she sees that the curtains have been drawn back just enough to allow the morning sunlight to fall on his bed without hitting him in the face. Walking up to stand beside his bedside, Anko looks down at the sleeping Iruka. Gently brushing back some hair off his face, "so you too have nobody to hold your hand and sit by your bed."

"I won't say that," Anko tenses as she hears a voice behind her before recognizing the voice. Walking slowly out of the shadows of the corner of the room is Blonde, "being seen holding his hand might cause people to speculate on our relationship and sitting beside the bed exposes one's back to the window."

Still looking at the sleeping Iruka Anko, "so how is he?"

Stopping at the foot of the bed Naruto, "he has been resting peacefully through the night; doctor used a sleep genjustsu on him to help recovery. Sensei should be waking up soon; the doctor's notes say he would probably be released later this afternoon."

Knowing the answer Anko asked anyway, "been here the whole night?"

Shrugging his shoulders while still looking at his sensei, "not like I had anyone to worry about where I'm at or what I'm doing. Besides I know how it feels to wake up in a hospital bed with no one there to greet you with a smile to let you know that they are glad you are ok."

Nodding her head Anko could relate to those sentiments.

Patting his breast pocket Naruto, "it gave me time to read all the notes that the old man & Jiraiya made about your' Curse of Heaven' mark. Before I do anything, Ms. Mitarashi I need to see the mark myself. Drawings have a way of not being 100% accurate. If you wish to have another kunoichi present before you showing me the mark I can wait."

Anko blushes slightly no one had ever been concern for her feeling about disrobing in front of someone. Putting on her usual smirk Anko, "that's ok Blonde it's not like I haven't shown these before." As she takes off her over coat and lays it across the bed rail Naruto moves behind her.

As she pulls off her mesh shirt Naruto calmly comments, "if sensei wakes up this minute he definitely will think he is in heaven. Ms. Mitarashi you probably feel some discomfort as I exam the mark. If I start to hurt you tell me and I will stop immediately."

Looking down at Iruka Anko, "trust me blonde, you could not hurt me more than that bastard Orochimaru has done."

"I understand, I will be as quick as possible," Naruto promises as he channels red chakra into his right hand before passing it slowly over the mark. As his hand passes slowly over the mark causes it to glow. Anko makes a hissing sound while tensing up her body as Naruto's glowing hand passes over the mark. As he removes his hand, Anko takes a deep breath as the pain subsides. Looking over her shoulder at Naruto, she sees that he has taken several steps back and was slowly looking her up and down. That when Anko noticed that his eyes had changed from their light blue to a swirling golden color then they were changing back to a light blue.

Nodding his head Naruto, "thank you Ms. Mitarashi, you can put your shirt and over coat back on, I have seen all that I need to remove your mark." Waiting until Anko had put back on her shirt and over coat, Naruto walks back to the foot of the bed.

Deciding it was better to keep looking at Iruka's face Anko, "so what the verdict?"

Looking at Anko profile, Naruto can tell Anko is dreading his answer, "first let me say that I'm glad that the old man & Jiraiya did not mess with Orochimaru's mark because I think they would have killed you if they had tampered with it. Orochimaru has put in several 'death switches' in his mark and his technique is unique." Naruto sees Anko close her eyes and clutch the bed rail as if to accept defeat. Reaching over to place his hand on Anko's hand, "Orochimaru's skills with Fuinjutsu is good; however, I'm better I can safely remove the mark."

Tears slowly fall from Anko's bowed head, "thank you."

Reaching inside his trench coat once again to pull out a handkerchief, "dry your eyes, I think sensei is waking up and it would not look good for him to wake up to tears."

Wiping her eyes Anko is looking at Iruka's face as his eyes start to flutter open, dark chocolate eyes focusing on a pair of gray eyes, "welcome back hero."

"Kami I have died and gone heaven, my angel not only smiling at me; but, she is speaking to me," Iruka says hoarsely.

As the pair continues to stare into each other eyes, Naruto walks over to nightstand to get a glass of water for Iruka.

Coughing into his hand breaking the moment Naruto walks to the other side of the bed, "sensei I hate to break this to you; but, you have not died. Here take a sip of water before trying to talk again." Pressing the button to raise Iruka's bed into upright position waiting until Iruka is upright position before placing the glass of water in Iruka hands. As Iruka is taking slow sips of his water Naruto, "while you are drinking let me make introductions, Iruka sensei this is Ms. Anko Mitarashi, Ms. Mitarashi this is Iruka Umino, my sensei." Both bow their heads to each other then both turn their heads to blush slightly at the thoughts about what was said earlier.

Bowing his head towards Anko, "Ms. Mitarashi I cannot thank you enough for saving my student and the Forbidden Scroll from those traitors, I will forever be in your debt."

Anko is about to tell Iruka that she was not the one who had stopped the traitors, when Naruto say, "take Ms. Mitarashi out to dinner this Friday, sensei." Both Iruka / Anko's head whip around to stare at Naruto.

Naruto reaches back to scratch the back of his head, "hey it least you can do after she saved us." Leaning over and whispering loudly to Iruka, "I think Ms. Mitarashi likes dango as much as you do sensei." Iruka / Anko's eyes glaze over at the thought of eating dango before looking back at each other.

Looking back into Anko's eyes Iruka, "Ms. Mitarashi would you care to have dinner with me this Friday evening at 7 pm?"

Looking down at her hands before looking back at Iruka Anko, "yes I would like that 7 would be fine. I'll leave you my number to call me later."

Just then, a nurse walks into the room reading a chart and stops in the doorway to see that Iruka is awake and has visitors. Her eyes narrow at the sight of Naruto, "the patient is not allowed visitors, I need to ask you to leave."

Reaching up to shake Iruka's hand, "guess we got to go sensei, will be talking to you when you get out of here."

Reaching over to run her hand down Iruka's arm Anko smiles, "I'm glad that you are ok."

As they are walking out of the room, Anko sees the nurse glaring at Naruto, who seems to be ignoring her. Just before he is out of the room Naruto calls out, "do not worry sensei I'll get her number for you, cannot have you standing up your angel."

Both Iruka / Anko blush slightly at Anko's new nickname. As Anko / Naruto are walking out the hospital Anko turns to Naruto, "why did you give me the credit for saving you?"

Continuing to walk towards Anko's apartment Naruto putting both hands behind his head, "because he still thinks I'm not capable of being a shinobi. The old man & I will have a sit down before the news is released so that he does not say something contradictive to the 'official' story. Besides think of all the dango & sake you two can eat / drink when he claims the 'Uzumaki Prize' for actually catching me."

Anko is doing quick calculations on how much money was in the 'Uzumaki Prize' because she had seen the jar when she first started working with T & I department. Her eyes start to glaze over; but she stops to shake her head, "no they won't let him claim it, since you stole the scroll on the old man's order. Thus it was not really stealing and you knew that you had backup."

Taking his hands down & putting them in his pants pockets Naruto, "yeah, you are right; but, it won't hurt to try."

As they near Anko's apartment Naruto turns to Anko, "Ms. Mitarashi I thank you for being there to welcome sensei back. I would like to talk to later about what we can do with your mark besides removing it. If you are not busy, please attend the genin graduation ceremony tomorrow at 9 am it will be quite the show. Now if you will please excuse me I have things I must get ready for tomorrow's graduation ceremony." Bowing to Anko Naruto turns and walks towards his apartment.

As Anko walks up to her front door, she looks in Naruto's direction, "you know I don't think I will miss that graduation ceremony for the world." before entering her apartment.

Later that evening Naruto meets with the old man at Iruka's apartment so that they could hear why he was with Mizuki. His story was close to what Naruto had speculated had happened. Iruka hung his head when he found out that Mizuki had deliberately been failing Naruto and how Hichi had used a genjustsu on him so that he could watch Naruto fail the ninjutsu part of the exam.

Turning towards Sandaime, Iruka bows his head, "Sandaime I have failed as a teacher, I offer my resignation."

Sandaime puffing on his pipe, "Iruka, you are one those rare teachers who actually care about the well being and education on young students. I cannot offer to lose you, nor can your students. Learn from your mistakes and try not to repeat them."

"Sensei, you were probably the only one at the Academy who actually cares about my education. As Jijii said, you are too valuable to this village to lose a teacher. I do have a suggestion if Ms. Mitarashi agrees to be my genin sensei when I start taking genin 'c-ranked' missions it would do you some good if you accompanied us. Your shinobi skills are a little rusty and getting some 'hands on' in the field would help, plus it will help you get ready for your jonin exam." Naruto looks toward Jijii for approval with him nodding his head in agreement.

As Jijii gets up to leave, "according to your doctor you can attend the graduation ceremony and team placement. However, he warned me not to let you overly exert yourself. You have two months before start of next semester and I'm paying you an 'A-rank' wages for your part of the capture."

Walking out the door with Jijii Naruto turns and winks at Iruka, "you definitely don't want to miss this graduation." as he closes the door behind himself.

Iruka slowly sinks down on his couch, "oh Kami, what do you have planned Naruto?" Getting up to get something to drink Iruka notices a large note posted on his refrigerator: 'Friday 7 pm Anko Mitarashi dango & drinks 555-5846'.

Iruka smiles as he gets a cold ninja cola out of the refrigerator, he has a date with his gray-eyed angel.

Monday morning rolls around and the main classroom is filling with classmates and their parents to watch the graduation ceremony. Hinata is looking around for Naruto; she had heard the ANBU running around Friday night. Early Saturday morning clan members were bringing in various stories as to what had happened. They varied from the Hokage being assassinated to major ANBU jailbreak and every story had Naruto being the center of the problem.

Shikamaru has his head on the desktop supposedly sleeping, "don't worry Hinata, Naruto is fine, he be here."

Tapping her fingers together Hinata, "I know I just wish I could see him to comfort my fears."

Hinata feels a hand on her shoulder to look up to see Shino, "Hinata have faith in Naruto, just like he has faith in us."

Hinata quits tapping her fingers, "yes, I have faith in Naruto just like he has in us." Shino gently squeezes Hinata shoulder before finding his seat.

Shikamaru & Shino notice that Ino is now sitting beside Choji and was not trying to get a seat beside Sasuke.

Almost on queue, they hear running footsteps before the door slams open, a panic look on Sakura's face thinking that Ino had beaten her to sit beside Sasuke. Running and jumping into the seat besides Sasuke, Sakura is looking around for Ino when she sees Ino sitting beside Choji, who waves at her. A confused look appears on Sakura's face, she cannot understand why Ino had not taken her seat.

Naruto comes walking through the door brushing dust off of his trench coat the room falls quiet, "Kami Sakura you did not have to body check me to get by."

"What are you doing here dobe, this is for graduating genins only," sneers Sasuke.

Continuing to brush off his trench coat Naruto, "Yes this is a 'genin graduation ceremony' which is 'open to anyone who wishes to watch' and how could I pass up the opportunity to witness one of your moments of glory. I even brought a camera to capture the moment on film." Stopping in front of Sasuke to take his picture before heading to his seat beside Shikamaru. Naruto places a hand on Hinata shoulder and gently squeezes Hinata covers his hand with hers. The classroom is buzzing with classmates and parent whispering and glancing at Naruto.

"So are you going to tell us or what," Shikamaru says as he raises his head to look at Naruto.

Moving his finger to his lips Naruto, "shh… Shikamaru the show is about to begin and a story will unfold."

Sandaime, Iruka, Anko and Ibiki walk into the classroom.

"Troublesome," mutters Shikamaru as he watches Sandaime take the podium and the other three line up behind him.

As the room gets quiet, Sandaime starts to talk, "before I welcome this graduating class to the village Leaf shinobi community, I want to you to be the first to hear about the events that happened last Friday evening and early Saturday morning. Late Friday evening several traitors tried to steal something very valuable to this village; but they were foiled by the joint effort of the three behind me and one other. As you have already noticed that Mizuki is not here this morning because he was arrested for treason."

Loud whispers and comments were heard from the students and parents as they comment on Mizuki being a traitor.

Waiting a moment before continuing his speech Sandaime, "Mizuki used his position to 'prey upon' a trusting student to use him in his plot to steal from the village. However, Iruka sensei noticed this and brought it to my attention. I contacted the student and ask him if he would pretend to cooperate with Mizuki to help find out what he was after, so that we could stop him. The student demonstrated the 'Village's Will of Fire' by not even hesitating to be of service to the village. So for the next several months we had to wait for the traitor to make his move."

Shikamaru leans over to whisper to Naruto, "so long did it take you to write this piece of fiction?"

Leaning over to whisper back to Shikamaru, "I'll have you know I did not write this. I was too busy working on something else."

"_**Hey I'll have you know this is one of my finer works of art."**_

"_Probably would not have been so long winded if you and Jijii had not start into that bottle of Bloody Mist Blue Harvest Moon."_

"_**Writing is thirsty work."**_

"_If you say so…"_

"The traitor made his move last Friday afternoon by deliberately 'failing the student' to make him more vulnerable. The student took the item that the traitor wanted and delivered it to a hidden location. There the traitor Mizuki and his two associates Hichi / ANBU Boar were waiting for him to take the item and then kill the unsuspecting student. Iruka sensei had been following the traitors saw Hichi throw a windmill shuriken at the back of the unsuspecting student. Without hesitation, he leaped between the shuriken and the student thus being injured. At that time I, Ibiki Morino / Anko Mitarashi and a squad of ANBU arrived on the scene. Hichi / ANBU Boar were executed on the spot. Mizuki is currently being held in a maximum security cell at ANBU headquarters."

_**"O****ther then your group the rest of your classmates still hasn't got a clue who Sandaime is talking about."**_

"_ok. So most of them are a little slow on the pickup."_

"_**Slow ? ? ? Makes me think we should have done this with a hand puppets just so that your classmates could understand."**_

"Now I would like award that student with his headband that he should have had in the first place… Naruto Uzumaki would you please come down here."

Only sound that could be heard is sound of Naruto's chair as it moved back and Naruto's foot steps until he is standing in front of the Sandaime.

Sasuke is glaring at Naruto thinking he should have been the one to take down Mizuki.

"Naruto your sensei wishes to present you with your Leaf headband," Sandaime says as he motions Iruka forward.

Iruka walks up to stand in front of Naruto, he reaches up and unties his headband and hands it to Naruto. Then taking a step back bows to Naruto, "thank you Naruto Uzumaki for your unselfish service to Konoha."

Holding the headband in his hands Naruto bows to Iruka, "I shall strive to always make you proud and never dishonor your trust in me." Naruto slowly takes his black headband off before replacing it with his new Leaf headband. Then he turns and bows to Sandaime, then towards Ibiki / Anko before returning to his seat.

Sandaime proceeds with his usual graduation speech to the class, which included the 'Will of the Fire'. Next came the class rookie of the year recognition, which when to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanuno. Then came the official graduation ceremony where the Sandaime & Iruka greeted and congratulated each new genin with parents snapping pictures. Naruto was the last in line after shaking Jijii & Iruka's hands stops beside the podium, Sandaime steps up to the podium to remind all the newest genin to be back here at 2 pm for team assignments and to meet their sensei. Moving away from the podium he nods his head toward Naruto, who walks up to the podium, takes the microphone in one hand, and steps off the podium.

All of sudden the room is pitch black, Naruto's voice is heard over the speaker system, "Ladies and Gentlemen, distinguished guests, boys and girls for your entertainment pleasure, directly from the Rainbow Club Main stage it's with greatest of pleasure that I introduce 'Konata~' for your listening pleasures." All of sudden twin spotlights focused on Konata who is wearing a red sequin gown that clings to her figure with the neckline dangerously low to expose a generous view. The stage lights focus on Konata causing her to sparkle. Konata thanks the Sandaime for the honor to sing before the graduating class. Then congratulates the gradates before background music starts as Konata starts to sing various popular songs. Konata moves about the room working it like a stage. Most of the parents and classmates are enjoying the show.

Shino is shaking his head because he sees Kiba staring at Konata's chest muttering that he has found 'the love of his life' again.

Konata says this is her last song and that is was special requested by Naruto Uzumaki, she starts singing the Frank Sinatra song, "My Way." As Konata finishes the lights slowly dim before going completely dark.

The normal lights come back on to show Naruto standing center stage with the microphone, "let's have a round of applause for Konata~." Putting the microphone under one arm to applause with everybody else joining it Konata bows and waves. If on queue, hundreds of balloons start to fall from the ceiling. Then every other balloon starts to pop raining down confetti. Classmates and parents alike are all looking up at the ceiling wondering where did they all come from.

"Sasuke I'm a Leaf shinobi & 'The Big Breasted Woman Has Sang', Now it's officially over." As Naruto walks over to put the microphone back on the podium, "oh yeah Shikamaru: Bishop F1 to B7; checkmate in three." Before walking back towards his seat.

Shikamaru had been telling his father Shikaku Nara about his game with Naruto, hearing the move both Shikaku / Shikamaru, "Troublesome."

Iruka steps up to the podium, "for the last time, class dismissed."


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting Anko Sensei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 17 - Meeting Anko Sensei…

Iruka steps up to the podium, "for the last time, class dismissed."

Earlier that morning at ANBU Headquarters…

Team 2 did not have a good night's sleep; they had been dreading this day ever since they were placed under arrest. What they had learned from the two guards who had brought them dinner Saturday afternoon & their current jailer, this was not going to be a 'good day'. Every passing hour that they did not hear from their fathers made them more nervous. Thoughts of forms of torture that Ibiki / Anko would use caused them to have trouble sleeping. The thought of their sensei being executed for treason was unthinkable. They don't hear the cell door open quietly as a group of ANBU enters the cell. They are awaken as they are jerked out of their beds with a black bags being secured over their heads and their arms bound behind their backs. They are dragged from their cells screaming that they want to see their fathers to which they were told to 'shut-up or be gagged.' After several minutes, each member of Team 2 realizes they had been separated from the others. They are dragged into rooms that smelled like it has been over-sanitized and forced into chairs. A rope is looped around their necks then secured behind the chair to their tied hands. If they pull on their hands, they tighten the rope around their necks and choke themselves. They hear the door close behind them as they sit there straining to hear any sounds. The only noises that they hear are screams of pain and voices pleading to stop. As they sit there another sound is heard, a loud ticking of a clock located somewhere behind them. The ticking sound seems to grow louder with each passing moment. After what seems like an eternity, they hear the door being open and foot steps approaching them and stopping behind them.

In Interrogation Cell 1...

"Takeru Ohyama I hear that you are not afraid of me" a soft feminine voice purrs in his ear before pulling on his rope choking him for a couple of moments before releasing it. "That's for calling me 'Snake Bitch' when you don't even know me."

Gasping for air after Anko released the rope Takeru is starting to shake, _"Kami, I've got the Snake Bitch for an interrogator, I'm screwed." _

Sounds of a chair being drawn back and someone sitting can be heard by Takeru and the sounds of shuffling papers.

Trying to project a 'tough guy' attitude Takeru, "where are my friends, why hasn't our fathers gotten us released, and why did you kill Hichi sensei."

The next instant Takeru's head is snapping to the side from the slap that he received, he can taste blood in his mouth.

"Listen up you little snot, I will be asking the questions not you. So speak when you are spoken to and if I don't like your tone or answer…" Once again, a soft feminine voice is heard, "I will be forced to be more 'persuasive' with you. Now to show you that I'm really a nice person, I will answer your questions. Your friends are being freed right now; you see they confessed that they were 'duped' by you and Hichi sensei; you were behind all the robberies. Once your father heard all the charges and the evidence, he disowned you. As to killing your sensei, he committed suicide before he could be arrested admitting his guilt. So you see all I really have to do is to have you sign some paperwork admitting your guilt and we are done. I don't think the Sandaime will add the attempted murder of two village shinobi or treason to your charges, so you probably won't get the 'death' penalty. But, you will probably get ten to thirty years hard labor in the ANBU prison for the robberies."

Takeru starts shouting, "those bastards are lying, Mina & Issel were working with Hichi not me. Mina & Issel have girlfriends that are always wanting them to buy them things and they 'always' have money. My father's shipments were always stolen not their fathers' shipment. They been using me can't you see I'm innocent here."

Anko is leaning back in her chair as Takeru claims his innocents while listening to almost the exact same comments being made by Mino & Issel via an earpiece.

Looking at Takeru's hooded head Anko, "I don't think you are being totally honest with me, here I am trying to be a nice person. Now you are going to force me to do some very unpleasant things to you." Sounds of a chair being pushed back and footsteps stopping behind him.

Anko has heard through her earpiece that Issel had turned on the other two before Inoichi Yamanaka could even begin to question him. Thus winning the bet between Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi as to who could get their prisoner to accuse their fellow teammates of lying first. She was hearing how Takeru had tried to cripple him when they were competing against Naruto, Choji, and Kiba in a kunai-throwing contest. Anko made a mental note to ask Naruto about the contest; but now she was pissed that she lost another 'I-cannot-lose' bet.

Pulling off Takeru's hood, he blinks several times trying to adjust his eyes to the room's brightness. Looking down at the table in front of him, he sees an assortment of knives and other surgical looking equipment. However, his eyes are lock onto the pair of pliers; staring at them, sweat starts to run down his face stinging his eyes.

"Oh, I see you like pliers they are my favorite too," says a woman as she walks around in front of Takeru picking up the pliers.

Takeru eyes follow the pliers to focus on the woman now holding them. She has gray eyes, her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs with a dark orange mini-skirt.

Slowly placing the pliers down on the table Anko, "but before I use these beauties, I have a friend who wishes to say hello to you."

Reaching into her overcoat pocket, Anko slowly pull her hand out with what looks like a brown piece of rope wrapped around her hand until it moves. Rising up the snake seems to stare at Takeru, using her other hand Anko's slowly caresses the back of snake's head, "hello 'darling' did you miss me?"

Walking slowly around Takeru who is trying to keep his eyes on the snake but, can't once Anko is again behind him.

"You know I've never found out whether or not this anti-venom will work for you 'darling', the last person that you bit was dead before I could try it," Anko talking to the snake. "Now where did I put it? Takeru be a good boy and hold 'darling' while I look for the anti-venom. Careful any sudden movements' might spook 'darling' and she will bite when startled."

Takeru feels Anko placing the snake around his neck before muttering to herself, "Now where did I put that anti-venom?" Takeru's heart is racing as his eyes are trying to locate the snake when he feels the snake's tongue flickering his right ear lobe. Takeru jerks his head to the side, which cause him to feel a sharp pain to his ear lobe.

With a pissed off voice Anko, "damn it teme look what you done, you scared 'darling'. Now she is all nervous… there there 'darling' everything is alright, bad boy won't hurt you."

Takeru is panicking as he feels his ear going numb, "I'll sign or tell you anything you want just give me the anti-venom."

Pouting Anko, "I don't know you were really mean scaring 'poor darling'."

Takeru screams, "anything, I do whatever you ask, just give me the anti-venom."

"You better or else not only will 'darling' be upset; but, I will too and there is not anti-venom for me start talking," Anko replies.

Takeru feels a stinging sensation in his right arm shortly there after he feels the pain leaving his right ear lobe.

After placing the snake around Takeru's neck, Anko waited a couple of seconds before gently touching Takeru's right ear lobe with her fingers. When he jerked his head to the side, she reached up and pinched his ear lobe hard before removing the snake from around his neck. After Takeru pleaded with her for the anti-venom and promised to tell all, she pricked the side of his arm with her kunai before putting it up. She sees Takeru sighing in relief for a moment before walking back in front of him while placing the snake back into her overcoat pocket before sitting down across from him.

Takeru started telling her ever-little detail that Team 2 had done since graduating.

Anko is holding her head up with her hands, _"Kami I should have never said start talking; now the teme won't shut up."_ After ten minutes, Anko has had it, "quiet, I've heard enough."

Standing up Anko collects her pliers and other items off the table before walking around the table to once again be behind Takeru. Taking her kunai Anko cuts the rope holding Takeru's hands and neck before rolling them up and putting them in her pocket. "I going to go give my report to the Sandaime and let him decide your fate. You will remain in this room until someone comes for you. There is water over there in the corner & a bucket if nature calls. If I find out that you have lied to me, I won't be so gentle next time. If the Sandaime let's you go and I hear that you are killing snakes, 'darling' & I will hunt you down, Gotha?"

Takeru slowly nods his head in acknowledgement, as Anko exist the cell Takeru slowly wrapping his arms around himself sounds of crying can be heard as Anko closes the cell door. After locking the door, Anko heads towards Ibiki's office to meet with Inoichi/Ibiki to hear about their interrogations with the other two members of Team 2.

Entering Ibiki's office, she sees that Inoichi is already there drinking a cup of coffee Anko snags herself a cup before sitting down beside Inoichi. Reaching inside her breast pocket Anko hands Inoichi several ryos, "I bet you did not even have to try."

Blowing on his coffee Inoichi, "I had not even closed the door when Issel started to accuse his teammates of betraying him. I was tempted to gag him he would not shut up. I already knew about the kunai incident because Ino told me about it last week after her skills exam. What that Uzumaki kid did was pure genius when it comes to psychological warfare."

Sipping her coffee Anko, "so what did he do?"

Inoichi repeats the story about the kunai contest and the final event in the challenge, "he totally screwed with Team 2 mind set, brilliant."

Ibiki storms into the room heading straight to his desk skipping the coffee pot throwing ryos at Inoichi as he passes by. Reaching inside the bottom desk drawer to pull out a bottle of sake. Not bothering to get a glass drinks straight out of the bottle. Both Inoichi/Anko are looking at Ibiki in amazement before looking at each other in concern.

Placing her coffee cup on Ibiki's desk Anko leans forward, "are you alright Ibiki?"

Emptying the bottle Ibiki points a finger at Anko, "if the old man makes me the sensei of those idiots, I swear to Kami that I will kill them. Mino was whining before I even closed the door. He whined that he didn't like being a shinobi anymore he wants to quit. It was all his teammates fault not his, where is his daddy… and on and on and on… I finally had to duct tape his mouth shut just to get a word in edge wise."

Inoichi had bent over to collect Ibiki's share of the bet, "so we can safely tell the old man that Team 2 was not involved with Mizuki and company?" Ibiki/Anko nods their heads in agreement.

Getting up and getting Ibiki a cup of coffee before sitting down again Anko, "I'll tell the old man that Team 2 is not qualified to be genin and if they wish to continue their shinobi careers that they reapply to the Academy. The other charges can be dropped because they are just minor infractions." Ibiki/Inoichi nods their heads in agreement.

Taking a sip of her coffee Anko, "After hearing what Mino said, I pretty sure that Takeru will quit, Issel?"

Looking over at Inoichi once again nods his head in agreement.

Standing up Inoichi, "if you don't need me any more, I have a flower shipment coming in. It was pleasure doing business with you two." Placing his empty cup beside the pot, Inoichi kisses the folded ryos before putting them in his pocket. Ibiki shoots him the 'bird' as he walks out.

Getting up to place her coffee cup beside Inoichi's cup Anko, "come on Ibiki I'll buy you breakfast before we go talk to the old man about our finding. Inoichi told me a story how Uzumaki screwed Team 2 out of some money, you will like the story."

After eating breakfast and hearing Anko's story Ibiki was feeling better once they got to the Sandaime's office. After hearing Anko's report, Sandaime sipping his coffee, "I agree with you they are not qualified to be genin. To be fair I will offer them a chance to reapply at the Academy again; but after hearing everything I don't think they will. This at least makes for a silver lining to the Mizuki incident."

Ibiki looking confused, "how so?'"

Grinning over his coffee Sandaime, "at least my head of T & I won't become a missing ninja after being appointed as Team 2's sensei."

Anko looks over at Ibiki who is staring at a grinning Sandaime.

Sandaime turns to Anko, "so have you made your decision?"

Looking the Sandaime in the eyes Anko, "yes I have, I would like to be his genin sensei. I think I'll be able to teach him a thing or two."

Sandaime smiling, "good, you will find him a most attentive student and I think you will work well together. He definitely will make your life interesting."

Ibiki is pointing a finger at Anko, "YOU are going to be some genin's sensei? Who is the unlucky genin that drew the short straw?"

Looking at Sandaime for approval who nods his head Anko, "I will be Naruto Uzumaki's genin sensei."

Ibiki looks at Anko for a second after hearing this before he starts to laugh. After laughing for a while Ibiki wipes tears away from his eyes from laughing, "Kami Sandaime isn't there a rule about excessive cruelty to one's enemy. I almost feel sorry for whoever goes up against those two."

Nodding in agreement before looking at the clock Sandaime states, "it's almost time for the graduation ceremony, if you two would please accompany me to the Academy."

As Sandaime walks by his secretary, " please have Team 2 released from ANBU prison this morning and tell them to see me tomorrow morning at ten" before walking towards the Academy with Ibiki/Anko following closely behind. As they enter the Academy doors Iruka is there to greet them. After greetings Iruka falls in behind with Ibiki/Anko as they follow the Sandaime into the main classroom.

Naruto watched for a while as classmates got pictures of themselves and Iruka sensei together before heading outside to sit on the bench under the oak tree. As he sitting there he watches as his group hugs their parents goodbye before heading over towards him. Naruto knew that the parents were all heading to the council meeting to hear Sandaime's 'official' version of what happened early Saturday morning and the reasons for Boar / Hichi execution. Once his group had arrived at the table he reached down to pull up a picnic basket, "Lunch guys"

The thought of food plus the smell cause all of them to realize how hungry they were.

After all the food & tea had been spread out and before they all began to eat Naruto stood up, "Guys I would like to thank each and every one of you for your part in capture of Mizuki. I know how hard it is to have to sit and wait. Also Kiba before you ask, Konata is a happily married woman and she has two cats."

Kiba's chin hits his chest, as his latest love is lost. Ino leans over to remind Kiba that there are other women out there. Kiba's head snaps up, "yes, yes there are and I will keep looking until I find her." From on top of Kiba's head Akamaru barks in agreement.

While eating Kiba wonders, "so who do you think we will be teamed up with and who will be our sensei?"

All the eyes turn toward Naruto as he taking a sip of tea, "What? What makes you think I know who is going to be on who's team and their sensei?"

Pushing his sunglasses back Shino, "if I were a betting man I would bet that you know exactly who the teams are and their sensei."

Sipping more of his tea Naruto, "don't you all want to be surprised when the teams are announced?"

As one voice, "NO!"

Wiggling a finger in one ear as if trying to clean it out Naruto, "ok ok, you don't have to shout…

Team 7 will be the rookies of the year (Sasuke & Sukura) plus Sai with Kakashi Hatake as their sensei per civilian council request.

Team 8 will be Shino, Kiba and Hinata with Kurenai Yuhi as your sensei. Your groups will work on tracking/recon/intelligence gathering.

Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino with Asuma Sarutobi as your sensei, a former member of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Daimyo. They are trying to reconstruct your fathers' legendary group the Ino–Shika–Cho" trio. Shikamaru/Choji/Ino you need to step out of your fathers' shadows as quickly as possible and establish your own group's style.

As for myself, I'm waiting to see if a certain jonin will accept the position as my sensei. If she does then I will be a team of one, filling in with other teams as needed.

Guys do not let them train your group in only one style. All missions are fluid and can change in an instant. If you focus only on one type of training you will open yourselves up to unforeseen dangers that you will not be able to cope with. Master the field that they wish you to know; but, work on becoming a well rounded shinobi too."

Ino is hugging Choji's arm at the news that they will be teammates, with Shino slowly nodding his head at the logic of his teammates' skills and grouping.

Hinata eyes are narrowing as she is looking at Naruto, "you said your sensei would be a woman, who?"

"_**Careful how you answer this one kit, your vixen looks like she might not like to share you."**_

Sipping his tea slowly before answering Naruto, "Anko Mitarashi a tokubetsu jonin-level kunoichi if she agrees to be my sensei."

Kiba spits out some of his tea, "Anko Mitarashi from the T & I department, don't they call her the 'Sn…"

All of a sudden the entire group feels killer intent aimed at Kiba Naruto, "Kiba do not ever call her that name again or I will hurt you."

"I'm sorry I'll never call her that again, you have my word on it," Kiba replies with Akamaru barking in agreement.

The killer intent disappears as quickly as it appeared Naruto, "Kiba I'm sorry for snapping at you. The village treats her in a similar fashion as they do me but not as extreme. She was screwed over by her genin sensei, Orochimaru and has been paying the price ever since. Besides all those stories about her cannot be true."

Kiba sipping his tea, _"man Anko is hot; but, she scares me to death."_

Sipping their tea the rest of the guys are also thinking along the same lines as Kiba.

Naruto steers the conversation over to the various ninjutsu that everybody had been learning during their final year. Naruto had convinced everybody to learn a ninjutsu that was not normally associated with their clan. Shino had questioned Naruto why should they learn a ninjutsu that was not clan based Naruto explained the reasoning behind his suggestion.

"Shino, if you look in any hidden village's bingo books they will have a section on the Aburame clan. With a listing of most of your clan's ninjutsu and style will be listed in the bingo book. If I happened to know that I would be fighting a member of the Aburame clan, I would have a good idea of what to expect and what ninjutsu would work best against you. But, if during the conflict you used a ninjutsu that had not ever been used by your clan you could gain the upper hand and win the conflict. For example, there is one ninjutsu that everybody knows that an Aburame would never use any type of 'Fire ninjutsu'. Because of your colonies have such a fear of fire you naturally won't use it.

But let's say you learn a 'E or D' level fire ninjutsu, which would be extremely hard for you because you would have to gain the trust of your colonies that you were not going to toast them with it. So right in the middle of the conflict you use your 'E/D level fire' ninjutsu, it would probably totally confuse your opponent because now he would not be 100% sure that you are a member of the Aburame clan. That moment of hesitation could be mean the difference between winning and losing."

Shino and the others had seen the logic of learning a non-clan ninjutsu and all had learned at least one 'D' level ninjutsu.

Shikamaru looks over at Naruto, "why don't they put you in with Jinta Hanakari / Shukuro Tsukishima since you put Tobirama Masashi in the hospital?"

"Once they found out that Tobirama had quit, they quickly followed suit another Team 2 was in the making," Naruto says before sipping more of his tea.

Hinata, "Naruto how do you think the civilian council will react to the news about Friday night?"

Looking over at Hinata Naruto grins, "I'm hoping the old man tells them it is shinobi matter and to butt out. But, I think they will have more image issues before the meeting ends."

Choji looks at Naruto's grinning face, "what did you do this time." This causes everybody to look over at Naruto.

Grinning into his teacup Naruto, "Let's just say that the shinobi council will see more of the civilian council then they really care to."

"_**I hate to think of any of them going 'commando', it might blind the old man."**_

"_Hopefully, he won't look."_

Now the group cannot wait to get home to ask their parents about the council meeting.

Sandaime was sitting behind his desk with this year's selection of genin sensei sipping a cup of coffee. Once again Naruto had turned the civilian council members into recipients of his latest alleged prank. Councilman Tsukishima had stood up to demand that the Sandaime have Naruto imprison for his role in death of Hichi / ANBU Boar. Sandaime was ignoring him until he noticed that his clothes were slowly falling apart. Councilman Tsukishima was so involved with his speech that he did not notice his clothes slowly coming apart; it seemed that all the treads holding his clothes together were dissolving. Sandaime and all shinobi clan heads noticed this and were waiting to see when Tsukishima's clothes would coming completely apart. Sandaime saw the "Ino–Shika–Cho" trio making bets with each other. Tsukishima made one last sweeping gesture that causes all of outer garments to fall from his body leaving him in his undergarments. Causing the remaining civilian council members to jump to their feet to complain and their clothes to fall apart. It took every bit of will power the Sandaime had not to laugh; however, Tsume Inuzuka did not seem to care and started laughing at her civilian counterparts and make comments about their choices of undergarments or lack of undergarments. Which almost lead to a fight when councilman Hanakari told Tsume Inuzuka, "quit laughing you flea infested bitch." Tsume Inuzuka instantly took this as an insult to her and her clan. Tsume would have attacked councilman Hanakari if Shikaku Nara had not stopped her with his shadow binding technique. The meeting ended rather quickly after that with the civilian council exiting the council room while trying to clutch the pieces of their clothing to their bodies. Once all the civilian council members had left all the clan heads looked at one another before bursting out in laughter and making various comments on civilian council members choices of undergarments.

Taking a sip of coffee Sandaime, _"Naruto has a way of making council meeting interesting." _Looking at this year's genin sensei he sees that once again Kakashi was absent, _"I bet if I threaten to take away his Icha Icha books he would be on time."_ "Before we get started I would like to thank each and every one of you for 'volunteering' to be this year's genin sensei. I don't know if all of your remember Asuma, he has just retired from the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Daimyo and has returned home. Daisuke Ono, you were suppose to be sensei to Jinta Hanakari / Shukuro Tsukishima / Tobirama Masashi. Tobirama is in the hospital with injuries suffered while attacking a fellow classmate during the final exams. He has stated that he no longer wishes to be a village shinobi and quit. His other two classmates who would have been on his team have also quit. So if you wish to be a genin sensei still, then you will have first pick of next year's class. After hearing the results of former genin Team 2 training and attitude, all teams will be checked randomly to make sure that they are meeting the goals we have set for village genins. Any questions?"

Anko leans over to whisper to Kurenai, "I think Asuma is checking you out."

Kurenai whispers to Anko, "he a little late, I've already checked him out. He looks ok if he would just lose that cigarette. Say what are you doing here, this is a genin sensei meeting only?"

Anko whispering back to Kurenai, "I had to give the old man my report on Team 2. I told him I might be interested in becoming a sensei and he invited me to observe." _"I cannot wait to see the look on Kurenai's face when she finds out that I'm Naruto Uzumaki's genin sensei."_

"Since there are no questions, please be at the Academy at 2:30 pm this afternoon to meet with your new genin teams. If you have any questions or need help my door is always open. You are all dismissed," Sandaime says with a smile.

As they are walking out the door, Asuma walks over to Anko / Kurenai, "Anko / Kurenai it is good to see you again, would you all care to have a cup of coffee and possibly catch me up on what been happening since I've been gone?"

Anko / Kurenai nod their heads in agreement and the three head to a local coffee shop to talk before meeting their students.

Shino looks at his watch, "looks like it's time to go meet our new sensei."

As they are walking back towards the main classroom, Shikamaru and Naruto are bring up the rear.

Shikamaru leans over to Naruto, "so now that you are an 'official genin' are you going to ask Hinata out?"

Naruto had been watching Hinata walking beside Ino / Choji turns and grins at Shikamaru, "most definitely."

As they take their old seating assignments, Naruto calls over to Sasuke, "Teme, I hope that we are put on the same team, that way I can bask in your presents."

Sakura glares at Naruto, "there is no way the 'Rookie of the Year' will teamed up with a loser like you."

Clutching his heart Naruto, "Sakura the thought of not being on Sasuke's team will break this poor heart."

"_**Better be careful what you wish for, the old man might have put you on Sasuke's team to get even with you."**_

Naruto does a dramatic shiver, _"damn it sensei that is a scary thought." _

Sandaime and Iruka walk in room causing it to go quiet. The Sandaime steps up to the podium and delivers the team assignments and who their sensei would be. When Sakura found out that she was on Team 7 with Sasuke / Sai she yelled, "YES I'm on Sasuke's team." Sasuke just glared at her with Sai smiling.

After all the teams were announced that when Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirks, "well Dobe, looks like you will have to wait till next year to get on a team."

Sandaime clears his throat getting everyone's attention, "that is not correct Sasuke, since Naruto has proven that he has what it takes to be a genin I will not hold him back a year. He will be assigned to Team 13 and be a team of one. He and his sensei will train like the rest of you; however, if any genin team is short handed or needs an additional team member Naruto will fill in."

"Who will be Naruto's sensei then?" asks Sakura.

Just then Asuma / Kurenai / Anko walked in the classroom to stand behind the Sandaime.

Stepping forward and jerking her thumb at her chest Anko, "that would be me Pinky." Looking at Naruto, "ok Blondie you have one hour to find me or you fail as a genin" before 'body flickering' out of the room.

Looking at his group Naruto, "see you guys later, I have to go find my sensei" before walking out of the classroom.

Just before Asuma / Kurenai can tell their genins where to meet them they all hear Naruto screaming out in the schoolyard. Everybody rushes to the windows to see Naruto running across the schoolyard with two huge black snakes in pursue. As Naruto is running around the schoolyard avoiding the snakes he is yelling, "I have changed my mind; I want to be an accountant…. I still got 58 minutes call them off …. I'm too young to be snake chow…."before running into the woods with the snakes following closely behind him.

All the genins are saying a silent prayer of thanks to Kami that Anko was not their sensei.

Asuma / Kurenai / Iruka cannot believe that Anko was Naruto's genin sensei.

Sandaime is silently chuckling, _"this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."_


	18. Chapter 18 SenseiGenin First Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 18 – Sensei/genin first talk…

Just before Asuma / Kurenai can tell their genins where to meet them, they all hear Naruto screaming out in the schoolyard. Everybody rushes to the windows to see Naruto running across the schoolyard with two huge black snakes in pursue. As Naruto is running around the schoolyard avoiding the snakes he is yelling, "I have changed my mind; I want to be an accountant…. I still got 58 minutes call them off …. I'm too young to be snake chow…."before running into the woods with the snakes following closely behind him.

All the genins are saying a silent prayer of thanks to Kami that Anko was not their sensei.

Asuma / Kurenai / Iruka cannot believe that Anko was Naruto's genin sensei.

Sandaime is silently chuckling, _"this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."_

About 100 yards into the woods, one of the black snakes that had been chasing him pounces upon Naruto. Lying on his back looking up into the snake's eyes Naruto, "ok you got me Sukie."

The black snake changes back into its original form of a small black fox kit, "that was fun Naruto let's do that again."

"Yeah let's do that again; but, this time you chase us," as the other snake changes into a small red fox kit.

Sitting up to look at the two kits Naruto, "Sukie / Satino thank you both for the help and next time I will chase you. I will be sure to tell Lirin sensei that your henges was perfect."

Satino rubs a paw behind his head, "yeah sensei would not be happy if we screwed up a simple henge."

Seeing Satino rub the back of his head causes Naruto to rub the back of his head, "yeah those 'love taps' are great motivators."

Kyuubi appears beside Naruto looking like a full-grown red fox, **"so kits, how is your mission at the Hyuga compound going?"**

Sukie / Satino bows to Kyuubi Sukie, "Lord Kyuubi, certain members of the main house have been using the 'Caged Bird' seal a little more; but, never when any of Lord Hyuga's family is in the compound. At night, one of us is always present in Lady Hinata's room to insure her safety per your instructions."

Hinata had gotten a stuffed red fox doll from her mother shortly after the failed kidnapping attempt. Hinata had taken to sleeping with the doll nightly. Kyuubi had clan members to henge into the doll to insure Hinata's safety at night.

Satino pipes up, "yeah, I like to do night duty because Lady Hinata always holds me and those two silk covered pillows are so soft to lay your head on."

Kyuubi snickering,** "makes you want to pull 'night duty' doesn't it kit."**

Naruto quickly bends over to and pinches the bridge of his nose to stop the blood from flowing out of his nose, "damn it sensei, I'm so going to kick your ass next time we spar."

Kyuubi rises up one paw to make an invisible mark in the air: "Sensei – 11,476 Naruto – 0."

Anko is sitting on a tree branch in Training Area 44 or as she likes to call it "her personal backyard." Looking at her watch, she sees that twenty minutes have passed since she gave Blondie the challenge to find her. Reaching into her overcoat pocket, she pulls out the brown snake that she had used on Takeru earlier that morning. Gently caressing the snake's head before putting it on another branch Anko, "now you stay here like a good little tree snake and don't be wondering into the village." Anko notices that the snake seems to be staring over her shoulder taking a slow breath she suddenly smells her favorite food…fresh dango. Turning her head slowly, there is Blondie standing behind her with a bag and thermos, "if I had known that there was going to be more then two of us, I would have of brought more."

Motioning for him to sit down beside her, Naruto takes a seat before opening the bag and handing Anko couple of sticks of dango. As she is taking a bite, Naruto pours two cups of tea, "I hope that Lap Sing tea is alright, the bakery didn't sell sake." Offering a cup to Anko, who nods her head in acknowledgement. After handing Anko a cup, Naruto reaches in the bag to grab a pair of dango and starts eating. Both of them sit there silently eating and drinking for several minutes before finishing their snack. Anko throws and sticks her two used dango sticks into a tree ten feet away. Naruto looks at the throw with approval before throwing his used dango sticks splitting Anko's pair of sticks.

Anko, _"damn blondie is good."_

Standing up Naruto turns towards Anko, "well let's make this 'official", Ms. Mitarashi thank you for agreeing to be my genin sensei. I promise that I will do my utmost best to never disappoint you or let you down." After saying that Naruto bows to Anko.

Standing up Anko faces Naruto, "ok, blondie I accept you as my genin. First thing I want you do is quit calling me "Ms. Mitarashi" it makes me sound like an 'old maid', Anko/sensei/Anko sensei will do."

Grinning Naruto, "I would never mistake you for an 'old maid' sensei."

Sitting back down they sit there for a minute or two before Anko asks, "So now what, I kinda new at this sensei business."

Reaching up to scratch the back of his head Naruto, "well from the various first genin/sensei meetings that I have observed usually this is the part where we 'share' information about ourselves with one and another. You know the 'what do I like/dislike/goals'. There is the 'test' where the sensei challenges the genin group to try to take something away from the sensei. The real test is to see if the genins will figure out that they can accomplish more if they work as a team instead as individuals. If they don't attempt to work as a team then they are usually failed and offered either another year of schooling or quitting as a shinobi."

Anko is thinking back when she was a fresh genin Orochimaru had never done those things. He had already chosen his team and could care less about anybody's likes/dislikes. Turning to look at Naruto, "so is there anything you wish to know about me?"

Pondering the question Naruto looks at Anko, "nah the only thing that comes to mind is what you want done with the 'Curse of the Heavens' seal."

Looking slightly offended Anko, "oh so you already know everything about me."

Shaking his head in agreement Naruto, "yeah, I already know most everything about you that is not private."

Staring at Naruto Anko, "what do you know about me"

Reaching into his trench coat Naruto pulls out a black book and flips through it until he stops and begins to read aloud.

Subject: Anko Mitarashi

Birthday: October 24

Gender & Status: Female, currently single, never married

Age: Confidential

Height: 5'6"

Weight: Confidential

Measurements: Confidential

Blood Type: A

Occupation: Assistant to Ikiba Morino in the T & I Depart.

Village: Konohagakure

Specialty: Infiltration & Reconnaissance; T & I

Ninja Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin

Ninja Registration: 011226

Academy Grad. Age: 15

Chunin Prom. Age:19

Nature Type: Fire

Summons: Snakes

Known Jutsu:

Fire Release

Dragon Fire Technique

Hidden Shadow Snake hands

Tools: Dagger

Your genin sensei was Orochimaru, one of the three sannin, who convinced you and your teammates to leave with him when he fled from the village. He betrayed your trust and experimented on your team with the 'Curse of the Heavens' seal, you are the only member of your team to survive the seal process. Jiraiya the Toad Sage/Minato Namikaze/Kushina Uzumaki had been sent on a capture/kill mission for Orochimaru by the Sandaime, discovered you in one of Orochimaru's labs. Jiraiya decide to return you to the village after you told him what Orochimaru had done to your team. Even though you are a loyal kunoichi to village, people still associate you with Orochimaru and hate you. After returning to the village, you passed your chunin exam with Kurenai Yuhi, who became your best friend before the chunin exams. You are listed in most hidden village bingo books with avoid or at least jonin with help listing. You love fresh dango/sake, not a morning person and you have a sultry/sexy singing voice. When not on missions, you prefer to wear 'Genjustsu #5'. According to your last medical exam last month, you are in excellent health. The main goal in your life right now is to kill Orochimaru for placing the 'Curse of Heavens' seal on you. Did I miss anything?"

Anko's mouth is hanging open, "blondie where did you learn all that?"

Naruto closes his book and returns it to his trench coat, "you would be amazed at one can find in the village library/archives, hospital records, mission briefing/debriefing files, trash cans and just listening to people talk."

Anko's eyes narrows at Naruto, "how did you get my hospital/mission briefing/debriefing files, they are classified and not open to the general public for viewing."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto, "who said I asked for permission to view those files. I give you permission to say anything you want thus freeing you from Sandaime's laws concerning my 'condition'. So what do you know about me?"

This causes Anko to frown, _"what do I really know about blondie besides him being a 'kick-ass' shinobi?"_ "Besides you being the jinchuriki to the nine tail fox and you being able to kick Mizuki/Hichi/Boar's asses by yourself not much."

Looking up at the clouds Naruto, "what would you like to know?"

Looking at Naruto Anko, "I don't know, what ever you feel like telling me."

Looking into Anko's gray eyes Naruto, "right now, I'm going to trust you; but, if I ever find out you willingly betray my trust I will hunt you down and kill you."

Looking back into Naruto's blue eyes Anko, _"he means it." _

Still maintaining eye contact Naruto, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Jinchuriki to Lord Kyuubi No Yoto the Nine Tail Fox, who is also my sensei. I am a Kitsune sage, outside the village you would find me listed in all hidden village bingo books as 'Ky - The Golden Fox' mercenary shinobi, with most of them listing with a 'flee on sight' heading. Currently like you, I am hunting someone who caused me great pain. This man not only caused the death of my parents; but also, is responsible for Lord Kyuubi's rampage on the village. When I find this man, he will die by my hands. I like all types of ramen and my birthday is October 10."

Anko's eyes widen, _"Kami he is the son of the Yondaime the 'Yellow Flash'& the 'Crimson Death.'"_ "So why are you pretending to be a genin?"

Looking at the clouds again Naruto, "because right now nobody, except for you and Sandaime, know who or how powerful I'm thus making my life easier. My parents made lots of enemies prior to their deaths and those enemies have long memories. Why invite trouble when you can blindside them with their assumptions of your skill level."

Nodding her head in agreement Anko, "since you are the Yondaime's son, are you going to apply for the Clan Restoration Act?"

Shaking his head 'no' Naruto, "technically my father was not a member of a clan; however, my mother was a member of the royal house of the Whirlpool nation before it's destruction during the Third Great Shinobi War. If I decided to claim her side of the family tree then I could apply for CRA. However, I am a Kitsune and a Kitsune believes in monogamous relationships. If the civilian council ever finds out about my heritage, they will probably demand that I do the CRA to insure my family's bloodline and traits. I will not allow them to turn women into 'broodmares' just to maintain my bloodline. If push comes to shove I will invoke the 'Sage Act' which will allow for me to leave the village and not have to worry about being declared a 'missing nin.'"

Sitting there quietly for several minutes Anko, "now that we gotten the 'touche-feele' part out of the way what's next?"

Leaning back Naruto, "this is now where you tell me to meet you at a training field tomorrow to 'capture-the-whatever' test; but, that won't work due to the fact I already know the purpose of the test, thus completing its objective. Or tomorrow you could round-up Iruka sensei and we could have a little skills test, you/Iruka verses me. I need to bring him up to speed on the 'real' me and he needs a good work out."

Looking at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes Anko, "do you think he will accept?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Naruto, "yes, because right now he still thinks I'm not a complete genin."

Anko, "let me check to see if he will do it first."

Sitting up straight Naruto, "now that is out of the way, I need to talk to you about 'Curse of Heavens' seal and list your options. Like I told you in the hospital, I'm a master of Fuinjutsu and I can safely remove the seal. Now let me tell you what I can with the 'Curse of Heavens' seal.

1.) I can permanently remove the 'Curse of the Heavens' seal from your body.

2.) I can change the seal into a chakra storage seal similar to the one that Lady Tsunade uses.

3.) I can convert it into a storage seal, so you could carry extra supplies or tools.

4.) I can change it into a 'cute little' snake tattoo.

5.) Do nothing with it & you continue to live with it.

Those are your choices let me know which one you wish for or if you have some different idea in mind. Once you decide what you want, I will contact the old man because he wishes to watch the procedure if that is all right with you. If you wish for another kunoichi to be present during the procedure I don't have any objections."

Anko is thinking, "Tell me more about option 2..."

Reaching inside his trench coat Naruto brings out a piece of paper & pencil to draw a design on it, "with the removal of these drawings from the seal and this modification to the seal, it will be like Lady Tsunade's yin seal that you see on her forehead except yours is on your left shoulder. She has to manually put chakra into her's yours will do it automatically. Every night while you are asleep, it will siphon off 5% of your chakra right after you fall asleep. This way in the morning, your body will have naturally replaced the missing chakra. However, if for some reason your chakra reserves are below 80% then the seal will not activate. So far, all I have been able to design is a 'chakra storage' seal with a 200% limit. Meaning that after exhausting your original chakra supply you will automatically replenish your chakra supply at least 2 times."

Anko is doing some mental calculations as Naruto is explaining the 'chakra storage' to her and starts to grin. This would allow her to have more ninjutsu attacks then any enemy would be expecting from her.

"Sensei, something else I feel you must know before the procedure," Naruto says breaking Anko's thoughts of the fun she was going to have on her opponents before looking at Naruto. "When I examined your seal in the hospital, I looked at your chakra system I saw something."

Hearing Naruto say he saw something in her chakra system mades Anko nervous, "what did you see?"

Seeing that Anko was getting nervous over this Naruto, "what I saw was not a health threat; but, once we remove the seal, you will notice that you have a greater chakra supply to work with. What I saw was that to keep the seal activated, Orochimaru had designed it to leach off your chakra to keep it fully functional. Your chakra system has adjusted to this additional demand by becoming bigger. Once the 'Curse of Heavens' seal is removed, your original chakra supply will almost be a kage's level instead of your current jonin level. With this amount of chakra, I can teach you several useful ninjutsu and show you how to make your existing ninjutsu more powerful."

Getting up and stretching Anko, "well blondie you given me a lot to think about and I have to round up Iruka to 'officially' test you. You are right, I'm not usually a morning person unless I have to be and after four cups of coffee, so let's meet back here about 2 pm. Now if you will excuse me I have to go meet with the other genin sensei to see how they did with their teams."

Naruto starts snickering hearing that Anko is going to meet with the other sensei.

Anko raises one eyebrow, "what's so funny blondie?"

As Naruto turns to leave, "let's just say I enhanced your reputation before coming here."

"What did you do blondie?" Anko yells at Naruto's back.

"Don't worry your fellow sensei will tell you, have fun, see you tomorrow," as Naruto slowly fades into the forest.

Anko is wondering what Naruto meant by enhancing her reputation while she sat at the coffee shop waiting for Kurenai/Asuma to show up. She has just finishing her third stick of dango when she sees Kurenai/Asuma entering into the coffee shop and head over to sit with her.

As Kurenai slides in beside her, Kurenai punches her in the arm, "how could you do that to that 'poor genin', did you already fail him?"

Rubbing her arm Anko, "what the hell was that for and what are you talking about?"

Glaring at Anko Kurenai, "we all saw two of your snakes chasing that 'poor genin' out of the school yard. I swear I heard every genin thanking Kami that they were not on your team."

Now everything Naruto had said was falling into place Anko lowers her head to the table. Kurenai thinks Anko is crying until she sees Anko start slapping the table with one hand and sits up laughing.

Wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard Anko, "Kami I love that genin."

Asuma is looking at Anko wondering what is going on, he knew that Anko had a strange personality; but she is Kurenai's friend. Asuma puts a cigarette in his mouth and is about to light it when he senses Kurenai/Anko staring at him. Deciding that the cigarette is the reason, he slowly puts it back into his pack. Seeing a waitress, he signals for two more cups of coffee.

Anko sipping her coffee, "so what did you do with your new team?"

After the waitress has placed two cups of coffee in front of Asuma/Kurenai and topped off Anko's coffee Kurenai, "well I took my group outside under the oak trees to introduce myself and have the team members tell me a little about themselves."

Blowing on her coffee Anko, _"blondie had it right, a touche-feele meeting."_

After adding some milk to her coffee and stirring it Kurenai, "I explain to the team what our team's main function was going to be, to which Shino Aburame asked me what my area of expertise was and then asked if I would be teaching them any genjustsu and how to counter genjustsu. Honestly I had not even thought about doing that." Chuckling into her coffee Kurenai, "Kiba Inuzuka asked me if I was seeing anyone, then if I had a younger sister. His teammates just shook their heads."

Asuma's head came up when he heard the Kurenai statement about seeing anyone and for some reason felt relief that he heard that she was not seeing anyone.

Setting her coffee down Kurenai, "I told everyone to meet me at training area 8 tomorrow at 10 am for a test. After that I dismissed them and meet Asuma on my way over here."

Looking at Kurenai Anko, _"the bell test… damn blondie is right again."_

Kurenai looking over at Asuma, "do you think Kakashi ever showed up to pick up Team 7? I think I saw them still sitting in the classroom after I dismissed my team."

Shaking his head 'no' Asuma, "knowing Kakashi, he is just now showing up meet his team. The only time Kakashi is on time for anything is either when the new 'Icha Icha' book is about to hit the bookstore then he is camped out in front of the bookstore or when on a mission."

Looking at her cup of coffee Kurenai, "so how did it go with your team, Asuma."

Wishing he had a cigarette; but, knowing better Asuma, "did about the same with mine, I have Ino Yamanaka on my team her father, Inoichi Yamanaka was my genin sensei.

I have Shikamaru Nara/Choji Akimichi to round out the team. Choji had to wake Shikamaru up when it was his turn to introduce himself. When I told my group that I liked to play shogi, Choji said I should play against Shikamaru because he was one of the best players in the village. Told them to meet me at training field 12 at 8 am tomorrow, for the 'bell test'."

Picking up her coffee to take a sip Kurenai, "so did Uzumaki find you before the hour was up, where were you hiding anyway?"

Sipping her coffee Anko, "I was in the middle of my backyard sitting in a tree waiting for him, when he found me."

Kurenai starts choking on her coffee causing Anko to thump her on the back a couple of times to clear out the coffee.

Asuma is confused by Kurenai's reaction to Anko's statement as where she was when Uzumaki found her.

Taking a couple of breaths Kurenai stares at Anko, "are you crazy, letting a genin follow you into the heart of Area 44? Who knows what could have happened to him when he entered there."

Asuma eyes get big, _"Area 44, ANBU's survival training area, there are things in there that would give a jonin a run for his money and she had a genin looking for her in there."_

Shrugging here shoulders Anko, "well he got in ok, found me and I assume that he found his way out when I left him."

Having just glimpsed Naruto a thought had been nagging Asuma, "Kurenai/Anko does Naruto Uzumaki have an older brother or kinfolks?"

Kurenai shakes her head sadly, "no, Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan, there are no records of his parents and he has that 'condition', why do you ask?"

Asuma is toying with his coffee cup, "two years ago, when I was a member of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Daimyo I was sent by the Daimyo to a village near Iwa border to see about settling a trade dispute. Turns out a gang of missing nin were waiting for me, they had decided that they would make an example out of me to send a message to the Fire Daimyo."

Flashback Two years ago, bar on the out skirts of the border town…

Asuma is standing facing two missing Stone Village jonins inside a bar where he was suppose to meet an informant. A body is lying in the corner, Asuma assumes that was the contact he was supposes to meet.

The Biggest Missing Stone jonin, "Asuma Sarutobi, member of the Twelve Guardians prepare to die."

Just before the two Missing Stone Jonins and Asuma assume a fighting stance, they hear voices outside of the bar and turn to look at the door.

First voice, "Hey you cannot go in there."

Deeper Second voice," Why not, it's a bar, I'm thirsty."

Third voice, "because we said you cannot go in there."

Second voice, "who is going to stop me?"

First voice, "if you don't leave, we will kill you."

Second voice, "you and what army?"

Third voice sneers, "who needs an army when you have ten missing nin shinobi surrounding you. If you think you can kill all ten of us, you can have a drink."

Group laughter is heard outside the bar.

Second voice, "is that all I have to do get a drink? Sounds fair to me.."

Next sounds the three in the bar hear are sounds of bodies hitting the ground before the door comes crashing down with a body lying on top of it. A man in a white trench coat walks through the door stepping on top of the body before driving his black katana into the man's chest. Pulling it out, he flicks his wrist causing the blood to fly off the blade before walking between Asuma and the two Missing Stone Jonin towards the bar. Just as he passes Asuma he stops and backs up to look Asuma in the face.

Asuma sees a man in his early twenties, blond hair is held back with a blank headband. He has golden eyes and is wearing a white trench coat with a golden fox head on the back.

Pointing a finger at Asuma, "are you, Asuma Sarutobi?"

Nodding his head slowly 'yes' because he doesn't know where this man fits into this situation.

Lowering his hand, "I have a message for you from your father, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Your father wants you to know that Konohamaru found your old stash of 'Icha Icha' books and your sister-in-law is out for your blood. And he is looking forward to your next visit."

Then the blonde man turns towards the two Missing Stone jonin, "'Kurt The Rock/ Sosuke the Knife' missing nin from the Stone village. This is my lucky day, now I don't have to hunt you down."

The two Missing Stone jonins back away Kurt, "who the hell are you?"

Blonde man, "you are right, how rude of me of not introducing myself, I'm 'Ky – The Golden Fox', your executioner. Nice to meet you and goodbye."

One instant 'Ky' is standing in front of the pair of Missing Stone jonins the next he is behind the pair. The look of surprise is on the pair faces before they fall forward, when they hit the ground their heads roll to the side.

Turning to face Asuma, "that is two out of the three…now where is Honato the Ferret…ah there you are." Walking past Asuma towards the body lying on the floor Ky, "your lame genjustsu is not working on me Honato, if you run I'll will kill you except I will make it hurt."

Asuma turns to see Ky walking toward the 'dead' body in the corner before the body jump up and start to do hand signs. Before he could complete the signs and call out the ninjutsu, Ky is suddenly beside him and Honato's left hand is on the ground, fingers still twitching. Honato is staring at where his hands should be except there is only his right hand. Honato feels the blade of the katana pressed to his throat, "Honato if your lame genjustsu didn't work on me what makes you think that lame fire ball attack would have worked? Now you are going to sit in that chair and tell Mr. Sarutobi every thing he wants to know. Your name has been changed from 'Honato the Ferret' to 'Honato the Canary'. If you don't 'sing pretty' for Mr. Sarutobi, I will have to get nasty with you. NOW SIT and start talking. I am going to get me a drink because I'm thirsty and I could careless what you have got to say to Mr. Sarutobi." With that said Ky turns walks around the bar and starts rummaging around for something to drink. "Kami don't you have anything in this bar that is not watered down. I ought to kill you just for watering down the sake… wait here a bottle hidden in the back that is not watered down."

The cigarette that Asuma had in his mouth has fallen out because Asuma's mouth is hanging open. Asuma never saw Ky move, not even his father could move that fast. He was mentally kicking himself because he had fallen for a genjustsu that allowed a enemy to be directly behind him and unaware too. If he had gotten into the fight with Kurt/Sosuke, Honato would have attacked him from behind. Turning and walking over to Honato, Asuma notices that the stump is not bleeding, it appears the amputation was cauterized by the katana stroke.

Slowly taking out a new cigarette and lighting it, _"his katana was moving so fast that the air friction cauterized the wound. Who is this guy and how does he know my old man? Well first things first, I better question Honato." _Turning a chair around and sitting on it in front of Honato Asuma, "ok. Honato let's talk." After twenty minutes of questioning, Asuma has all the answers he needs as he gets up he turns to Honato, "don't move if you know what's good for you."

Walking over to the bar Asuma sees that Ky has placed several cases of sake on the bar including several large stacks of ryo on top of what appears to be a storage scroll.

Offering a glass of sake to Asuma, "drink?"

Asuma accepts the glass of sake, "thanks for saving my bacon back there."

Ky sipping his sake, "no problem, I owe your old man I'll just charge it to his account. So did you get everything you needed from Honato?"

Nodding his head in agreement Asuma, "yeah he told me who is really causing the problems and where there is enough evidence to prove his guilt."

Setting his glass down Ky, "so you don't need Honato any more?'

Asuma shakes his head 'no'.

Ky calls out, "hey, Honato" causes Honato to look over at the bar. "Say hello to Kurt/Sosuke for me." as a kunai hits Honato in the heart knocking him out of the chair.

Asuma is staring at Ky, he had just killed a unarmed prisoner.

Ky walks over to Honato's body, pulls out his kunai and proceeds to search his body for any valuables & weapons. Once he is finished securing everything of value from Honato's body, Ky pulls out his katana and decapitates him. Reaching inside his trench coat Ky pulls out another storage scroll and unrolls it on a table.

Asuma is clutching his glass while he watches Ky place Kurt/Sosuke/Honato's heads on the storage scroll before sealing the heads away. Asuma saw Ky searching the bodies of Kurt/Sosuke.

Rolling up the scroll Ky places it back inside his trench coat before walking back to the bar and placing the items that he had collected on the other storage scroll before sealing it also and putting it away. Walking around the bar, Ky pours himself another glass before offering to refill Asuma's glass.

Sipping his sake Ky looks at Asuma, "what? Did you want any of this stuff?"

Clenching his teeth Asuma, "you killed a prisoner in cold blood."

Sipping his sake Ky, "yeah so what, he was wanted dead/alive. Heads are easier to transport then a live body, less hassle. Bounties are paid regardless of where the body is as long as you got the head."

Still clutching his glass Asuma, "then you stripped their bodies and looted the bar."

Setting his glass down on the bar Ky, "it's not like they are going to be able to take it with them. Since this bar was their hideout, once again everything is fair game. I have better uses for the money then what they were using it for. And by the way, if I were you I would congratulate Konohamaru on finding your 'Icha Icha' stash, I figure you did not leave them where anyone could find them easily, plus I bet you had a seal or something on them to keep people from getting them. Smart kid."

Asuma loosens his grip on his glass everything that Ky had said was true, "yeah you are right Konohamaru is one sharp cookie."

Setting his glass down on the bar Ky, "if we are through here let us go."

As they walk outside, Asuma notices that there are nine piles of ashes around the door. After they get about ten yards away from the building, Ky turns does one hand sign before pointing a finger that has a little fire ball on the end of it at the building.

Ky launches the little fire ball at the open door, it grows as it approaches the building once inside it strikes the back wall and flame shoots out of every opening of the building.

Ky turns to walk away from Asuma, "don't worry that flame will only destroy that building and nothing else. Asuma Sarutobi have a successful mission and have a safe trip back to the Fire Capital. Say hello to the Fire Daimyo for me." Waving over his shoulder Ky seems to vanish into the night."

Kurenai staring at Asuma across the table, "what do you mean 'he just vanished into the night? You said he was wearing a white trench coat and it was dark. How could he just vanish?"

Shrugging his shoulders Asuma, "I cannot tell you how he did it, he just vanished."

Sipping her coffee Anko, "so was she mad at you?"

Shivering in his seat Asuma, "mad doesn't even come close to describing how pissed off my sister-in-law was at me."

Grinning Anko, "so what did you do to Konohamaru?"

Sighing Asuma, "well I first gave him 'the staying-out-of-your-uncle's-room' speech and then my dad & I secretly took him out for ice cream and congratulated him on finding my stash. Lucky for me, he was still at that age that what he read bored him."

Putting her coffee cup down Kurenai, "so did your father tell you how he knows 'Ky'?

Toying with his coffee cup Asuma, "he gave me a really vague answer about how he has ties to the village. And that I should never piss him off because he would make my life miserable."

Just as Kurenai/Asuma/Anko were about to leave, Iruka walks into the coffee shop and spots the group. Walking up to stand in front of them Iruka, "Ms. Mitarashi, I would like a moment of time."

Author's note: if anyone is wondering about team 7's meeting, just picture Sai responding and the bell test Sakura is tied to the post.


	19. Chapter 19 Iruka's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 19 – Iruka's Day…

Just as Kurenai/Asuma/Anko were about to leave, Iruka walks into the coffee shop and spots the group. Walking up to stand in front of them Iruka, "Ms. Mitarashi, I would like a moment of time."

Looking at Iruka, "Ah, the man I was just going to go looking for, give me a minute."

Anko turns to Kurenai and gives her a hug, "Catch you later girlfriend. See you tomorrow evening to compare test results, say 8 pm at my place, Kurenai/Asuma?" Anko hands Kurenai several ryos to cover her part of the bill & tip before grabbing Iruka's arm and walking out the door with him.

Kurenai's right eyebrow rises at the sight of Anko walking out arm & arm with Iruka Umino.

After paying the bill and walking outside with Kurenai Asuma, "who was that?"

Walking beside Asuma, "that was Iruka Umino; he is an instructor over at the Academy. He was injured protecting Naruto Uzumaki during the Mizuki incident according to the Sandaime. I wonder what he wants to talk to Anko about & why did Anko say that he saved her the trouble of finding him?" This causes Kurenai's brow to crinkle as she is pondering those questions, _"I wonder if he is the one Anko was talking about earlier, he does have brown hair & brown eyes. She said let's meet at her place tomorrow evening… What is going on?"_

Asuma is watching Kurenai out of the corner of his eye as they are walking down the street, _"if I'm smart, I'll just keep my mouth shut & wait to see what happens. Man, I could use a cigarette." _Asuma puts his hands in his pockets to keep them from reaching for a cigarette.

Iruka's mind is in a state of confusion, he had intended to confront Ms. Mitarashi about her treatment of Naruto and to express his concerns that Naruto was not ready to be a genin before she whisked him out of the coffee shop. To make matters worse with Ms. Mitarashi holding his arm, he could smell her perfume, Genjustsu #5 which causing his thoughts to drift elsewhere. After a moment or two, Iruka decides to wait until Ms. Mitarashi chose to talk besides it felt good to have a gray-eyed Angel on his arm.

Anko had hustled Iruka out of the coffee shop because she did not want to discuss Naruto's request for Iruka to be part of his test tomorrow in front of Kurenai/Asuma. They walked for several minutes in complete silence; Anko liked the feel of Iruka's arm cradling hers. The smell of sandalwood soap is tickling Anko's nose and for a couple of minutes she was contend just walking with Iruka. They soon head towards the 'Kunoichi Nite' boutique because Anko remembered that she had placed an order with Kukaku Shiba. They stopped in front of the store's display window for a couple of minutes to look at the latest designs by Shiba's resident fashion designer. As Naruto had done, Iruka took a step back so that he could visualize Anko in the various outfits and smiled.

Just as they were about to enter the boutique they hear a woman's voice calling out to Iruka, "Mr. Umino could I have a moment of your time?"

Looking back Iruka recognizes the speaker, Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya; her son had just completed his first year at the Academy.

Iruka turns to Anko, "you go ahead; this is probably about her son's report card." Anko nods her head before entering the boutique. Walking over to the group of women, "how can I help you Mrs. Tsumugiya?"

As Anko enters the store, the owner Kukaku Shiba comes walking towards her, "Anko, it is good to see you; but, I have bad news your order has not arrived yet."

Shrugging her shoulders Anko, "that is ok; I was just in the neighborhood and stopped by to check."

Looking out the display window Kukaku see the group of women talking to Iruka, "I wonder what the 'Holier Then Thou Patrol' is talking to Iruka about."

Looking at the group of women then Kukaku, "'Holier Then Thou Patrol' why do you call them that?"

Turning to Anko, "because basically they feel it is their job to be the 'Holy Moral Compass' of the village and they pass judgment on anybody that they feel is not living up to 'their standards' of High Morals. Naruto Uzumaki has been giving them fits for years."

Hearing this causes Anko to sigh which catches Kukaku's attention, "what wrong Anko?"

Looking out the window at Iruka, "they are probably warning him about me."

Seeing Anko looking depressed Kukaku reaches over and touches Anko's shoulder, "don't worry about losing your 'boyfriend' to those nosy bitches. Iruka is a solid shinobi who makes up his own mind. Moreover, from the look on his face, I would say that they are pissing him off. You better go save your 'boyfriend' before he says something that he won't regret."

Blushing slightly Anko looks at Kukaku, "but, he not my …."

Kukaku is making a shooing motion with her hands, "get out there and save him, I'll deliver your order when it gets here."

Walking out of the boutique towards Iruka causes Mrs. Tsumugiya to glare at Anko before turning to Iruka, "Mr. Umino think about what we have told you, don't make me have to go to the Sandaime with this."

Bowing stiffly to Mrs. Tsumugiya, "Mrs. Tsumugiya those are your opinions not mine. If you feel that you must bring it to the Sandaime's attention then do so, it is your right as a citizen of the village. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to discuss with Ms. Mitarashi." Iruka turns to Anko, "Ms. Mitarashi are you ready to go?" With Anko nodding in agreement, Iruka offers his arm once again to which Anko takes.

As they are walking away, Iruka leans over to whisper to Anko, "Don't do anything to them."

Anko whispers back, "what makes you think I was going to do something to them?"

Grinning at Anko, "my teacher senses were tingling. After having Naruto for four years as his sensei, I have learned to trust my senses."

Walking quietly with Iruka for a couple of minutes Anko, "so let me guess, they did not approve you associating with the 'Snake Whore'."

Stopping and turning Anko to look her in the eyes, "Ms. Mitarashi don't ever call yourself that name again and I will punch out anybody who calls you any name in my presence."

Looking into Iruka's eyes Anko can see that he means it, "ok I won't; but, you have to quit calling me Ms. Mitarashi it makes me sound like an 'old maid' or something. Call me Anko."

A large smile appears on Iruka's face, "I definitely don't see you as an 'old maid', Anko."

This statement plus the promise of punching out anyone who called her any name again made Anko blush slightly. Taking his arm once again, Anko steers them towards a park. Once in the park she locates a bench that is unoccupied to sit down. Turning to face Iruka, Anko looks again into his dark chocolate eyes for a couple of seconds. Iruka breaks eye contact first, looking down at his hands, "Anko, I would like for you to reconsider being Naruto's genin sensei. As his former Academy sensei, I feel that he was not given the proper training to insure his success as a genin. I don't want to see him hurt because of my failure as a teacher to him."

Reaching over a placing her hand on top of one of Iruka's hand Anko, "Iruka, blondie and I had a discussion about his skill levels. He feels that he has to prove to you that he is ready to become a genin. He asked me if you would accompany me tomorrow afternoon to re-test his abilities as a genin. Would you do us the honor in help me evaluating his genin skill level…Please?" As Anko asked the last question she looked up at Iruka using her 'Lost Puppy Dog Eyes' jutsu that she had learned from Kurenai.

Turning to look Anko in the eyes, he instantly recognized the 'Lost Puppy Dog Eyes' jutsu, having been exposed to it at the Academy by all the students. He thought that he was immune to this jutsu until he looked into his gray-eyed angel and knew that he was going to say 'Yes' no matter what his brain was telling him.

Squeezing Iruka's arm Anko, "thank you… Meet me at the south gate of Area 44 at 2pm tomorrow and be prepared for war. From the look in the blondie's eyes, he has a point to prove and he means to prove it."

As they left the park, they soon arrive at Anko's apartment door; Anko turns to Iruka, "thank you for being my 'hero' today and I will see you tomorrow." After saying that Anko gives Iruka a hug before entering her apartment and closing the door. For several seconds Iruka just stands there before turning and walking towards his apartment as if he was on autopilot.

Closing the door to his apartment all of a sudden, his brain registers what Anko had told him, _"Test Naruto skills… Tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm… Be prepared for war…Area 44... __AREA 44__ that is the ANBU survival training grounds and she wants us to test Naruto there? What was I thinking? " _

Iruka's imagination kicks in with a little white dressed Iruka appearing on his right shoulder and a little red dressed Iruka appearing on his left shoulder.

White dressed Iruka, "Iruka you have to stop this Naruto could get hurt."

Red dressed Iruka, "What are you talking about you heard Angel Eyes, he told you to be prepared for battle. Show him what a well-rounded chunin can do. Put the little punk in his place."

W. Iruka, "that is wrong he is a just a genin, it would be unfair to take such advantage."

R. Iruka, "hello… we are shinobi we take any advantage we can to win the battle. If you have not noticed that, there are no referees in the real world. Beside you already agreed to do this with Angel Eyes, don't embarrass me by being beaten by a genin."

W. Iruka, "Anko would understand if you refused to try to hurt Naruto."

R. Iruka, "give me a break, after that 'we will punch out anyone who calls you names' speech we might as well tear up our 'Man Card' and start painting our nails pink. I say we prepare for battle and show Angel Eyes what we have got."

W. Iruka, "that is wrong to beat up on Naruto, just to try to impress Anko."

R. Iruka, "dude, after picturing her in that black silk bedroom lounging number in the 'Kunoichi Nite' boutique display window, I will do whatever it takes to impress Angel Eyes. And don't lie to me, you would too."

W. Iruka is wiping some blood off his nose, "well after you put it like that… kick the little snot's ass." Before both of them seems to vanish.

Iruka wipes a bit of blood from his nose because he also pictured her in that black silk bedroom lounging number. Iruka heads to his closet to find his chunin vest and his weapons afterwards he takes a long cold shower.

Naruto and his group having gone through a short workout together are sitting under a tree resting.

Kiba looking over at Naruto, "man, how did you get away from those snakes. They seemed to be pretty damn quick and nimble for snakes."

Looking at the clouds Naruto, "fear has a way of making you run faster."

Looking at the clouds Shikamaru, "so I take it you found your sensei before your hour was up."

Nodding his head Naruto, "yeah, found her lounging in her back yard."

Choji, "so is she going to 'test you' like Asuma sensei told us he was going to do tomorrow? Do you have any idea what the test will be, Naruto?"

Still looking at the clouds Naruto, "yes, I do; but, I will not tell you all because this is a very important test that you have to pass on your own. Failing this test will probably mean the end of your shinobi career. And yes, Anko sensei will be testing me tomorrow to see if I deserve to be a genin."

Ino leaning on Choji, "did Kakashi ever show up to meet with Sasuke/Sakura/Sai? It looked like they were still sitting in the classroom after Asuma sensei released us."

Naruto looks over at Ino, "who knows and who cares, if their sensei is going to be that late, I hate to think of what he going to teach them."

Hinata glares at Naruto, "that is unkind to say something like that about your classmates and their sensei."

Leaning against a tree Shino, "what Naruto says is true, if your sensei can not be on time, how can you expect him to teach you anything. And they did refuse to work out with us when we trained after school."

Ino sees Kiba looking depressed, "Kiba what is wrong."

Sighing Kiba, "Kurenai sensei is not only a talented kunochi; but, she doesn't have a younger sister that could go out with me."

The whole group just shakes their heads.

Naruto gets up and brushes off his trench coat, "well everybody, I guess it's time to go home get something to eat and get a good night's sleep because tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Everybody nods their heads in agreement as they get up to head towards their respective clan houses.

Naruto turns and walks beside Hinata as she is heading towards her clan compound. After a couple of minutes of walking, they are slowly drifting together with Naruto about to offer his arm to Hinata when they hear, "Yo, Naruto congratulations on becoming a genin, your youthful energy will a shining example to your teammates."

Turning towards the voice Naruto/Hinata see Rock Lee and Team Guy approaching them. Naruto notices Neji is frowning at the distance between him and Hinata. As the group joins them, they continue on their way towards the Hyuga's clan compound.

Turning to Rock Lee Naruto, "thank you Rock Lee, I am honored that I now a member of the village's shinobi community. So are you finished training for today."

Tenten, "yeah, Guy sensei has released us for today & we are supposed to do a couple of D missions tomorrow."

Rock Lee, "yes, and if we don't successfully complete our missions tomorrow on time, I will run around the village backwards 100 times."

Both Neji/Tenten both shake their heads sadly at Rock Lee's declaration of punishment for failure.

Rock Lee, "Naruto thank you for the opportunity to spar with you yesterday. You almost hit me, Guy sensei says you are improving daily. Next time we spar, if you hit me I will do 1000 pushups in your honor."

"_**If you ever really hit him, he would be in the hospital."**_

"_I know; but, Guy sensei is a master of his form of taijutsu and his morning workouts are ok. It never hurts to learn another form of taijutsu and morning stretch."_

Neji has placed himself between Naruto/Hinata Naruto, "Rock Lee, if I hit you tomorrow how about a different form of a workout?"

Rock Lee is curious as to what form of workout Naruto would be suggesting, as are Neji/Tenten/Hinata, "so what do you suggest that I do if you strike me tomorrow during our spar? 1000 sit-ups with 50 lbs weights on my chest, you standing on my back while I do 1000 one-handed pushups?"

Naruto waves his hands in a negative gesture, "no there will be no physical workouts, hell you and Guy sensei do more every morning then the entire village does all week. No what I am going to suggest is that you take a couple of lessons to help expand your shinobi ability."

Rock Lee and company look at Naruto with confusion, "Naruto you know I can not do any type of genjustsu or ninjutsu, so what could I learn that would help my shinobi skills?"

Naruto looks over at Rock Lee, "you could learn how to cook for your team when you are out on a mission."

Rock Lee shakes his head, "why should I learn to cook, Tenten always cooks for our team when we are on a mission?"

Looking Rock Lee in the eyes Naruto, "yes and that is very un-youthful that you place the burden of cooking always on Tenten."

Rock Lee's faces brightens, "you are right Naruto, it is very un-youthful that Tenten always cooks, if you strike me I will prepared the next 1000 meals for my team."

This statement causes the look of horror on both Neji/Tenten faces at the thought of Rock Lee cooking for them.

Shaking his head 'no' Naruto, "Rock Lee I said if I hit you in our next spar, you will 'take' a couple of cooking lessons from a retire shinobi I know, who was a survival expert. He has taught me how to make several simple, yet nutritious & tasty meals for myself out in the field. And you cannot cook for your team until he has given you his approval."

Neji/Tenten sigh in relief when they hear Naruto's addendum to Rock Lee's punishment if he is struck.

Practically glowing Rock Lee, "and if I cannot learn to cook several of these meals to his satisfaction, I will run 100 laps around the village."

Naruto looks at Neji/Tenten as if to say, 'well that the best that I can do' with them nodding their heads in agreement.

Reaching the Hyuga's clan compound, they wish Neji/Hinata good-bye and walk away. Both Naruto/Hinata are cursing their luck having run into Team Guy. Rock Lee excuses himself saying he had to meet Guy sensei for some sort of physical challenge.

Walking towards Tenten, father's weapons store Tenten, "thank you Naruto for issuing that 'cooking challenge' to Rock Lee, I hope that you hit him tomorrow. The main reason I cook is that Guy sensei/Neji/Rock Lee cannot boil water. They feel 'battle bars 'are all you need to eat on a mission and you know all those taste like tree bark. _"Maybe I should issue Neji a challenge with the same stipulations that Naruto gave Rock Lee; but, how could I beat Neji?" _If you don't mind telling me the name of the shinobi, it probably would not hurt for me to take a class or two."

Putting his hands into his trench coat Naruto, "no problem, he is a neighbor of mine and he enjoys teaching what he knows. Right now I working up the courage to ask Anko sensei if she would ask her friend ANBU Cat to stop by during our kenjutsu practice to give us some pointers."

Tenten eyes glaze over with that statement, "you think that ANBU Cat would do that?"

Tenten had always admired ANBU Cat after seeing her doing her kenjutsu exercises one time at a training field and hoped that she could talk to her about learning some of her kenjutsu skills.

"Well I won't know until I ask, well I got to go wish me luck on hitting Rock Lee tomorrow morning," says a grinning Naruto as he walks towards his apartment.

Holding her crossed fingers up Tenten, "I will even ask Buddha to grant you luck on hitting Rock Lee tomorrow."

"_**Like you will need luck."**_

"_I'll take any help I can get, now where did I store those balloons?"_

"_**Kit what do you need balloons for?"**_

"_I got a surprise for Anko/Iruka sensei tomorrow; remember what Kushina did to those Rock ninjas?"_

"_**Oh yeah, your mother caught them completely by surprise, brilliant kit."**_

Next day outside south gate of Area 44, Anko smiles as she lands next to Iruka. He has on his chunin vest with tan cargo pants and appearing to be ready for war, "afternoon Anko."

"Afternoon Iruka, ready to see if blondie is ready?" asks Anko. Seeing Iruka nod his head in agreement, "then let's do this." As they leap into Area 44, Anko notices that Iruka has switched from his teacher mode to seasoned chunin mode, his eyes sweeping the terrain as they proceed towards their appointed meeting spot. As they land at the edge of the clearing, the only thing that catches their attention is a big bright yellow balloon in the center of the clearing. Anko uses her 'Snake Sense' jutsu to see if she can see/smell blondie. Scanning the area, she sees/smells various animals around the perimeter; but, no blondie.

Anko starts to walk toward the balloon; but, is stopped by Iruka, "don't go near it, it's a trap."

Looking at Iruka, "how do you know it is a trap?"

Looking around the area Iruka, "two things, one my teacher senses are screaming that this is a prank of some sort. Two it is out there all by itself, which would cause anybody to wonder, what is a balloon is doing out here all by itself and would get close to it to investigate thus a trap of some sort."

Anko is thinking about what Iruka has said and it made sense, most shinobi would be curious and walk up to it.

Naruto's voice is heard behind them, "correct Iruka sensei it was a trap and it is a good thing that you kept your distance because if you had gotten close to it, I would have done this." A single kunai is thrown at the big balloon causing it to 'pop' causing a huge fireball to appear and cover a radius of ten yards around it. Both Iruka/Anko slowly turn around after witnessing the explosion to see Naruto behind them in a black trench coat with black cargo pants.

Twirling another kunai in his hand Naruto, "so how do you want to test me sensei? Want to give me the usual Academy skills/ninjutsu test or should we 'wing it?'

Anko starts walking towards Naruto, "why don't we just… wing it!" as she completes her sentence, she stabs him in the chest with a kunai causing 'Naruto' to poof way in cloud of smoke.

Iruka is looking around, "so he knows 'shadow cloning' good, now where is he?" Iruka hears the sound of multiple kunai approaching them as he is jumping out of the way, he launches a fire ball jutsu in the direction that the kunai had came from, Anko also had jumped out of the path of the kunai. As they land together, Iruka is scanning the area looking for Naruto with Anko by his side. All of sudden Iruka's danger senses go off and he instantly jumps away from Anko and get into a defensive posture facing her.

Looking at Iruka, "what are you doing, I'm not Naruto?"

Pulling out a kunai Iruka, "Naruto, you made two mistakes, one Anko was not wearing Genjustsu #5 when we entered Area 44. And two, she has only called you blondie never Naruto._ Damn it he almost had me with that henge, if he had not made the mistake of the Genjustsu #5, I might have missed him calling himself Naruto._"

'Anko' changes back to Naruto, who has a kunai in his hand, "so let's dance sensei." before throwing his kunai at Iruka, who throws his kunai deflecting Naruto's kunai. Naruto rushes at Iruka to engage him in taijutsu. After about thirty minutes of exchanging blows with Iruka, who scoring most of the hits; but, Naruto also scored a few body blows to Iruka. Jumping apart, Iruka is breathing hard while he watches Naruto wiping blood off his busted lip that Iruka had given him.

Iruka, _"somebody has been teaching him taijutsu and from the style it appears to be Maito Gai."_

"Time" Anko poofs in between the two fighters. Iruka notices Naruto goes into a relaxed position before he relaxes his fighting stance.

Anko looks over at Iruka, "so do you still think that he is not ready to be a genin?"

Catching his breath Iruka looks at Anko before it dawns on him that he had totally forgotten that she had accompanied him here. Pointing a finger at Anko, "you deliberately let the two of us fight didn't you."

Grinning at him, "yes I did, blondie did a substitution with me before I jumped away from the kunai. I felt that blondie had to prove to you one-on-one that he was ready. Are you satisfied that he is capable?"

Massaging his side where Naruto had slipped a kick pass his guard, "well according to Academy standards, he is quite ready. He did make several mistakes; but, that is to be expected of an 'inexperienced' genin and hopefully with your guidance he will correct them and become a chunin."

Naruto, "you know Iruka sensei it seems it would not hurt if you did not get back into shape. I mean even with your recent injury, you are breathing a little hard at the end. Maybe you could start working out with me in the mornings to get back into shape. Maybe you could apply to take the jonin exams later this year."

Iruka had to admit even if he had not had the previous injury, he knew he had only about another ten minutes of fight left. Naruto was right, "yeah that probably would not be such a bad idea."

Anko looks at Naruto, "so blondie you almost had me with that balloon trick if it had not been for Iruka here. Where did you learn that and what was in it?"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto, "One of the 'Bench Warmers' told me a story about a kunochi, who used that trick during the Third Great Ninja War. What she did was place one balloon filled with one gas inside another balloon filled with another gas. Popping the first balloon allows for the first gas to spread out before being reacting to the second gas causing a fireball. Like Iruka sensei said most shinobi are curious creatures when they see the unknown they get close to investigate it. Once they get inside the 'kill zone', she used a needle to pop the balloons. Followed by the multiple kunai to finish off any survivors."

Anko, _"oh, I would have loved to have met that kunochi that is one wicked trap. So simple yet so deadly." "_So who are these 'Bench Warmers' that you said told you this trick?"

Pointing at Iruka Naruto, "it is a group of retired shinobi, who were bored just sitting around 'warming benches', before Iruka sensei convinced them to help teach at the students at the Academy and give lessons after school to those who were interested in expanding their shinobi skills."

Putting her hands in her over coat Anko, "Iruka I'm impressed, finding an untapped talent source for our students."

Blushing slightly Iruka, "it was nothing really; I met a couple of them while having breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen Shop with Naruto several years ago. Naruto was complaining how non or minor clan students were not getting the one-on-one training that major clan students were getting by their clan. I explain to him that the school just did not have the necessary manpower to do the additional training for the non/minor clan students. That is when Naruto asked Ganju Shiba, one of his neighbors what he did all day besides 'warm benches' at the park. When he said nothing except play shigo that when Naruto pointed him and said why don't I ask those 'Bench Warmers' to assist at the school. When I asked Ganju if he would be interested in helping out the school, he said he willing to do it; but, only to those students who wished to learn and were not forced to participate. After getting the Sandaime approval, it pretty much took off on it's on and has been a huge success. Most of the 'Bench Warmers' are retired non-clan or minor clan shinobi, who can teach what they know without having to worry about spilling 'clan secret jutsu'."

Anko, "blondie, you passed your test, you are my 'official genin'." _"I can see where blondie gently pushed Iruka and those retired shinobi together to help his fellow class mates. blondie, you are full of surprises." _

As they are walking towards the gate Naruto, "so Iruka sensei have you decided where you will be taking Anko sensei for dinner this Friday night?"

Looking at Anko Iruka, "yes I have reservations at Akimichi Restaurant for 7 pm."

Nodding his head with approval Naruto, "excellent choice Iruka sensei. If you are looking for entertainment after wards, my neighbor, Konata is performing on the Main stage at the Rainbow Club that night. I sure she would give me a front row table for two for free."

Anko looks at Naruto, "that would be nice, thank you blondie; however, don't think that by scoring us some tickets that going to buy you any special treatment."

Grinning at Anko Naruto, "that thought never crossed my mind sensei."

As they were nearing the gate Naruto, "you know Iruka sensei, too bad it is Tuesday instead of Thursday."

Glancing at Naruto Iruka, "why is that Naruto?"

Looking innocently Naruto, "because Thursday is co-ed day at the bathhouse and you could scrub each other's backs."

Iruka/Anko both turns their heads to the side to wipe the blood off their noses as they walk out of the gate.


	20. Chapter 20 Test Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 20 – Test Results…

As they were nearing the gate Naruto, "you know Iruka sensei, too bad it is Tuesday instead of Thursday."

Glancing at Naruto, "why is that Naruto?"

Looking innocently Naruto, "because Thursday is co-ed day at the bathhouse and you could scrub each other's backs."

Iruka/Anko both turns their heads to the side to wipe the blood off their noses as they walk out of the gate.

As they are leaving Area 44 Anko, "ok. blondie, I will be giving my report of your 'passing' to the old man tomorrow. I have some odds and ends to finish up on, so let's meet at…" Leaning over towards Iruka, "does Ichiraku Ramen Shop serve dango? " Iruka nods his head in agreement. "ok let's meet at Ichiraku Ramen Shop at noon Friday to discuss your training schedule."

Nodding his head Naruto, "that is fine; I have a few things that I need to do." Reaching into his trench coat Naruto hands a small jar to Iruka. "This is some healing cream that Lady Hyuga & Lady Hinata makes, they gave me a supply of it when I volunteered to be Lady Hinata's punching bag as she learned the 'Gentle Fist'. It will make your ribs feel better, Iruka sensei thank you for allowing me to prove that I'm worthy to be a village genin. Anko sensei I will see you Friday at noon at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, now if you will excuse me." Bowing to the two sensei before turning and leaping in a different direction.

After watching Naruto leap off, Iruka offers his arm to Anko, who takes it as they walk back towards the village. After walking for several minutes in silence Anko, "so what do you think about his skills?"

Thinking for a couple of seconds Iruka, "Honestly, I think he was holding back, I've seen his kunai skills his speed is definitely faster. He been studying taijutsu with Maito Gai because that one kick that he slipped by my defense almost cracked a rib. What did surprise me the most that henge, if it was not for the Genjustsu #5 perfume, he would have had me. Makes me wonder what the rest of his class is capable of doing?"

Anko is looking towards the village as they are walking, "you know you have a point there. What are you doing later this evening?"

Looking at Anko, "nothing special, after taking a long hot shower to ease these bruises and trying out this cream. Probably start working on next semester's teaching schedule, why?"

Turning towards Iruka, "after seeing how blondie preformed, I'm thinking Kurenai/Asuma might be having questions to ask you about their genins performance with their tests results."

Nodding his head in agreement, "I would be happy to answer any of their questions concerning their genins."

Smiling Anko, "good, meet me at my place this evening at 7:30 pm casual wear."

As they reach the edge of the village, Anko excuses herself to head to the ANBU headquarters to check on some paperwork with Iruka heading to his apartment. After taking a quick shower and rubbing some of the cream onto his ribs Iruka sits at his kitchen table to start working on next semester's teaching schedule. However, Iruka cannot concentrate on the schedule; all he can think about is that afternoon's fight with Naruto. The more he analyzes the fight, the more convinced he is that Naruto was holding back. Iruka concludes; if Naruto had really wanted to, he could have beaten him… "How powerful are you really Naruto?" Iruka says aloud. Before glancing at the clock and heads to get dressed to met with Anko and the other genin sensei.

Anko arrives at her apartment cursing her luck; she was blind-sided by some paperwork that had to be turned in today. After rushing home, she took a quick shower before putting on a red over sized t-shirt with a kunai painted on the front and a pair of grey sweat pants. Walking into her kitchen, she opens the refrigerator and to her horror, nothing is in there except a half-eaten order of dango and four bottles of sake. _"Crap, I forgot to go shopping yesterday." _A knock on the door interrupts her panic, looking a the clock she sees its 7:32 pm. Snatching her grocery-shopping list off her refrigerator, she rushes to the door and opens it. Standing in the doorway is Iruka dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a dark blue polo shirt.

Using her 'Lost Puppy Dog' Jutsu Anko, "Iruka could you do me a 'huge' favor and run down to the grocery store and get these items. I was running late and forgot to pick up snacks for tonight…Please."

Looking into her eyes Iruka knew he was at her mercy once again, "sure no problem, I'll be right back." as he takes the list out of Anko's hand.

Anko wraps her arms around Iruka and hugs him, "thank you… thank you." Before releasing him, Anko smells sandalwood soap again which makes her smile.

Thirty minutes later another knock on the door before it opens with Kurenai sticking her head in, "Anko are you decent? I have Asuma with me, so you better have clothes on _this_ time."

"I'm in the kitchen, make yourself at home in the living room and yes I have clothes on" an answering reply.

Kurenai opens the door and motions Asuma to proceed in towards the living room. Asuma is looking at Anko's apartment noticing it has a soft feminine touch to it, which surprises Asuma because of all the rumors that he had heard about Anko. Seating himself on one end of a sofa, Kurenai takes the other end.

"So how did your genins do with your 'tests' this morning?" Anko calls out from the kitchen.

Kurenai looks over at Asuma, they had been discussing their teams' results earlier, and "I want to know what they are teaching those genins at the Academy. My team passed and then some, where as Asuma's team, well you better hear it from him."

Walking into the room, Anko sets a tray with bottle of sake and four glasses down on coffee table before offering a glass to Kurenai/Asuma. After passing out drinks Anko, "well someone who can answer that question should be returning in a couple of minutes, he had to make a food run for me."

Sipping her sake Kurenai raises one eyebrow at Anko.

Grinning sheepishly Anko as she takes a seat in a recliner, "yeah, I kinda forgot to go grocery shopping."

Kurenai, "so how did your 'test' go with Uzumaki?"

Holding her glass with both hands Anko, "well if Iruka had not stopped me, blondie would of b-b-qed me with a trap that I almost walked into."

This gets Kurenai attention, " he is only a genin, he shouldn't know anything about making or using traps. What type of trap did he use?"

Sipping her drink Anko explains what the trap looked like and the damage it did when tripped. "According to blondie, he learned about this trap from a retired shinobi, who remembered a kunoichi using it doing the Third Great Ninja Wars effectively. The beauty of this trap is it doesn't even give you the hint that it could even hurt you. It was so simple, yet so deadly." A thumping on the front door is heard, "Anko could you please open the door, my arms are full." Anko jumps up to go open the door for Iruka, who is standing there with his arms full of grocery bags. Motioning him to follow her into her kitchen Anko, "Asuma tell us your story while we put these away, we can hear you in the kitchen."

Asuma looks at Kurenai who just shrugs her shoulders as she watches the pair head into the kitchen. Kurenai see a brown haired man with his arms full of groceries following Anko into her kitchen, _"so this is Iruka interesting."_

Setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter Anko is pulling things out and putting them away or putting them to the side.

Iruka, "ah… Anko I did not get 'everything' on your shopping list, there were a few items… that I did not buy."

Still sorting things out Anko, "so what did you not get?"

Reaching to rub the back of his head Iruka, "well there were some items of a personal nature that I felt I should not be buying for you."

Taking the shopping list, Anko notices that Iruka is blushing, _"what could be causing him to blush?"_ As she is checking off the items on her shopping list as she nears the bottom of the list she sees that she had listed the need for several 'female hygiene' products. This causes Anko to blush because she can understand Iruka reluctance, being a male, to go down 'that' aisle in the grocery store much less be seen buying said products.

Taking a sip of his sake Asuma, "well, I meet team 10 at 8 am I had decided to give them the 'bell test.' Told them to use what ever it takes to get a bell from me and they had three hours to accomplish this task. Whoever did not get a bell would be sent back to the Academy for another year. After saying that, I jumped back about 30 feet and waited to see who would make the first move."

Kurenai, "so who made the first move, Yamanaka or Akimichi? I won't think it would be the Nara, I saw how he acted at the Academy."

Holding his glass Asuma, "neither the first thing they did was get into a huddle and was holding a discussion, when they started arguing about something. Next thing I know Akimichi/Nara are pushing each other around before fists start to fly. Yamanaka is standing off to one side holding her hands together yelling at the two to quit fighting before somebody gets hurt. I was thinking how bad the Academy had turned out genins, when I saw Nara go into a clench with Akimichi, then he jumps back holding a bloody kunai."

With the glass halfway to her lip, Kurenai stares at Asuma, "the Nara stabbed his classmate?"

Sipping his glass Asuma, "yeah, Akimichi fell clutching his stomach with blood on his hands, Yamanaka is screaming at the Nara for stabbing him, the Nara is saying he didn't mean to. I rush over pickup Akimichi and just as I lift him up, I feel myself trapped by the Nara's shadow possession jutsu. As I turn to yell at the Nara to release me, I feel a kunai pressed to my throat. Looking down Akimichi is holding a kunai to my throat and grinning. I hear the bells ringing and standing in front of me holding the bells is Yamanaka also grinning."

Walking in with a food platter and setting down on the coffee table before taking a seat Anko, "so they tricked you?"

Grinning sheepishly Asuma, "yeah, they tricked me; but, good. I just hope my former Guardian teammates don't find out about this, they never let me forget being tricked by genins."

Iruka walks into the room with another platter and sets beside the other platter. He turns to Kurenai/Asuma, "please forgive me, I have not been introduced to you two, I'm Iruka Umino currently I'm a instructor at the Academy. Anko thought I might be of some assistance to you on answering any questions you might have on your genins' education."

Asuma stands up and offers his hand, "Asuma Sarutobi, former member of the Twelve Guardians to the Fire Daimyo, and sucker sensei to Team 10."

Shaking Asuma hand Iruka, "Asuma Sarutobi, I have your nephew Konohamaru Sarutobi as a first year student, he speaks very highly of you. Having had been your team's former sensei, I understand what happened to you and can sympathize."

Kurenai, "Kurenai Yuhi, sensei to Team 8 and my best friend is her" pointing a finger at Anko, "so do not hold that against me." Anko sticks her tongue out at Kurenai."

Iruka, "please to meet you Kurenai Yuhi, I understand that you are a master of the genjustsu arts. Might I ask you for a demonstrate your abilities to all my classes next semester? This way they can have a better grasp of what genjustsu can do?"

Kurenai, "I would be honored to give any of your classes a demonstration, just let me know when you would like me to be there."

Asuma, "if you have Konohamaru in your class, you are going to have your hands full."

Sitting down Iruka, "your teams have already set the bar fairly high on mading my life interesting. All the upcoming classes feel that it's their goal to surpass this year's class, which in a way is good because it will force them to study/train harder." Iruka turns to accept a glass of sake from Anko and takes a sip.

Rolling her glass in her hand, Anko, "you know that 'trick' your team pulled on you sounds familiar" looking at Iruka "was that a variation of 'Absolute Trust' that blondie/Akimichi/Inuzuka pulled on former Team 2?"

Thinking for a couple of seconds Iruka nods his head in agreement, "yes it definitely sounds like it?"

Asuma looks at the two, "what was this 'Absolute Trust trick' you are talking about?"

Iruka turns to Asuma, "several weeks ago, Uzumaki/Akimichi/Inuzuka challenged former Team 2 to a kunai throwing contest and then…." After repeating the kunai throwing contest and results to Asuma/Kurenai both are rather impressed at how Uzumaki/Akimichi/Inuzuka had taken former Team 2's money.

Iruka, "I can see now by staging the fight/kunai attack would cause you to let your guard down as a sensei. You were concerned about the well being of your students and rushed in to save them."

Asuma scratching the back of his head, "well to be honest, I was more worried at what my old man was going to do to me for allowing my students to get hurt. I did not think it would look good for me to have a student hurt on my first day."

Looking over at Kurenai Anko, "so Kurenai how did your team do on their test?"

Kurenai, "well like Asuma I meet my team at 10 am and instead of the 'bell test', I told them that we would be doing a different version of the 'game of Tag.' I told them that they had to 'catch/touch me' to win. Like Asuma, I told them that only 'two' of them would continue with their genin training and the third would be sent back to the Academy. After saying that I jumped back into the trees and stopped at a spot where I could watch what they did next. Just like Asuma's team, they huddled up for a couple of minutes before jumping apart with Inuzuka coming straight at me. I proceeded to evade them; but I started to notice that one of them was always heading at me no matter which direction I turned. Even using a 'B-class' genjustsu on the Inuzuka, he kept coming at me as if I had not cast the genjustsu. Finally, the three caught me out in the middle of an open field, then all three of them touched me simultaneously thus a 'three-way tie' for the capture. Then Inuzuka's nindog touched me with his paw making him the 'second one' to touch me. I still cannot figure out how those three tracked me. Having trained with various members of the Hyuga/Aburame/Inuzuka clans before I knew their strengths and weakness."

Anko looks over at Iruka who appears to be in deep thought, "you got any ideas?"

Iruka, "yeah, it sounds like they were 'pinging' you."

Kurenai looking confused at Iruka, "they were doing _what_ to me?"

Iruka, "'pinging you' is the best way I can describe it. They must have learned it from Mizuiro Kojima. Mizuiro is a retired shinobi, who lost his sight about five years ago during a mission. If I recall correctly a fireball exploited in his face and blinded him. About four years ago, he started working on a way to get around without the use of a cane or dog. He was experimenting with using low intensity burst of chakra at regular intervals to 'see' his surroundings. The last time I talked to him, he said that he had reached a level of basically seeing object outlines around him."

Asuma, "so how does 'pinging' work?"

The three jonin lean forward to hear Iruka's explanation, "ok let's see how did Mizuiro explain it again…. Oh yeah, ok picture yourself standing on a completely still body of water. You drop a pebble into the water, a perfect circle radiates around you. As the circle leaves you it grows larger, now say a few feet away from you is a large rock in the water. Your wave hit's the rock and part of it is reflected back at you. If you know when the wave left and the approximate speed of the wave, then the returning wave reaches you now can do a couple of things:

1.) Now you know something is out there and the general direction of the object.

2) You can calculate how far the rock is from you, by knowing when the wave left you and when it returned.

It sounded like your team used this technique and how to detect each other's ping. Thus by spreading out they could cover more area, I think Kiba carries two-way radios with him. Using the radios they could tell each other which way to head to corner you."

Kurenai leans back on the sofa with a pissed off look on her face, "those sneaky little bastards, I never had a chance."

Asuma leans back in thought, "you know that is really a good scouting/chase technique, I mean unless you knew to be looking for a low intensity chakra burst, you would never know someone was out there looking for you. It would definitely give you a edge in any mission."

Anko sipping her drink, "however, if your enemy happen to catch your burst and know what it is then they would know that you are in the area."

Nodding his head Asuma, "true; but, as far as we know right now only Team 8 has been using it. So I would guess no other shinobi village has yet to stumble onto the idea." Pointing a finger at Kurenai, "you might want to tell the old man about this, it could be very helpful to our side."

Raising his glass for toast Asuma, "Iruka sensei, you have turned out one sneaky group of genins, who will be keeping us on our toes and making life interesting." Anko/Kurenai raises their glasses in a toasting fashion towards Iruka.

The conversation then drifts to various other topics with the four drinking and enjoying their snacks.

Across town that same evening at Akimichi B-B-Q restaurant is Naruto and his group of genins is sharing how they did on their tests today. Much to Naruto's displeasure, Hinata is sitting between Shino and Kiba. Ino is sitting in a similar position with Shikamaru and Choji flanking her.

"_**It's a natural response to a three man team to put the weakest in the middle to help protect them."**_

"_If that is the case then Kiba ought to be in the middle, because I know Hinata can beat Kiba with her 'Gentle Fist'._

"_**We both know that; but, we also know that Hinata has a 'gentle' heart and would not deliberately hurt anyone."**_

"_I know, that is why I'm working so hard on that 'other' project to get her out of potential harms way. I'm almost gotten all the roadblocks out of the way for the completion of that project."_

"_**If you succeed with that project, you will save countless lives both shinobi and civilian." **_

Sipping his tea Naruto turns to Team 8, "so what type of test did Asuma give you all this morning?"

Team 8 looks at each other before Choji answers, "Asuma sensei gave us, what he called the 'Bell Test."

Kiba looks up from his menu, "what was the 'Bell Test' and how did you all do?"

Choji looks at his teammates, "he challenged us to take two bells away from him within a fixed time period. Since there were only two bells and three of us, he said who ever failed to get a bell would be off the team and have to repeat last semester. He jumped back about thirty feet and said 'go'."

Hinata looking at Choji, "what did you all do?"

Choji signaling a waitress to place his order, "well first thing we did was huddle up and discuss what the hell we were going to do. Shikamaru pointed out that Asuma was a jonin shinobi, a former Guardian and had probably trained with our fathers we did not have a chance against him one-on-one. Also that Asuma was playing a 'mind' game with us."

After placing his order Kiba, "What do you mean he was playing a mind game with you?"

Shikamaru places his order, "what I pointed out to Ino/Choji had they ever seen any 'two-man' genin teams? They are always 'three-man' teams; Asuma was trying to get us to fight among ourselves to secure one of the bells. The only way we could have gotten a bell was if we worked together, we might have slim chance of getting a bell. I concluded that this was a 'team building' test. To see if we could function as a team."

Handing his menu to the waitress after placing his order Shino, "so Shikamaru did you come up with a strategy to beat Asuma sensei?"

Shikamaru points a finger at Ino, "Ino was the one who came up with plan to catch Asuma sensei and it worked perfectly."

Leaning forward on the table Naruto, "so Ino what plan did you come up with to defeat Asuma sensei?"

Setting her glass on the table Ino, "after Shikamaru had explained to Choji/me that he was trying to get us to fight among ourselves, I figured why not give him what he wants."

Naruto starts to grin, "so… what did you all do?"

Choji reaches up to pat Ino's hand causing Ino to blush slightly, "Ino told me and Shikamaru to stage a argument and she would supply the necessary background noise. We would progress to a 'fight', where we would use one of your tricks Naruto."

Naruto, "which one?"

Choji, "the one with the 'fake blood'. The 'fight' would escalate to where Shikamaru would get me in a clinch with him palming a kunai. I supplied the ketchup to coat the knife and smear some on my stomach. Shikamaru jumped back and stared at the 'bloody' kunai in his hand muttering 'how he did not mean to do that.' Ino is going into a 'hysterical' fit and I fall down on the ground clinching my stomach with 'blood' oozing out of my fingers."

Kiba leaning forward, "so did he buy it?"

Ino looking at her two grinning teammates and grinning also, "hook-line-sinker, Asuma jumped over to Choji and picked him up. That is when Shikamaru trapped him with 'Shadow Possession' jutsu. Choji placed a kunai to his throat and I snatched the bells off of his belt. After seeing how we had 'defeated' him, he congratulated us on all of us passing his 'Bell Test." He said to meet him for the start of our 'official' genin training Monday morning at 8 am at field 6, then he dismissed us. So what type of test did you all do with Kurenai sensei?"

Shino pushing his glasses back on his face, "like Asuma, Kurenai sensei also played the 'mind game' with two bells to pit us against each other. Her version of the test was a simple game of 'Tag', we just had to touch her to get a bell. After saying 'go', she jumped off into the woods and was waiting for us to make our moves. We also did what you all did, we huddled up and discussed what she had told us. Like Shikamaru, I pointed out to Hinata/Kiba about the number on the genin teams and how this was a way to see if we could function as a team. Hinata pointed out that Kurenai has worked with all of our clans. So she had a excellent idea about our strengths and weakness, so to catch her we were going to have to 'think outside the box.'"

Sipping his tea Naruto, "so what type of 'outside box' strategy did you all come up with."

Glancing at Naruto and blushing slightly Hinata, "we knew that none of our clan tracking techniques would work on Kurenai sensei, so we 'used' one of those techniques that you and Mizuiro Kojima have been working on for the past four years."

This has gotten Shikamaru's attention, "exactly what technique did your team 'borrow' from Naruto."

Shino gives a similar explanation of the technique, like Iruka had given Asuma/Kurenai.

Sitting up straighter and leaning forward Naruto, "so did it work for you all, any problems?"

With a huge canine grin Kiba, "it worked like a charm, before we separated I gave Hinata/Shino each a two-way radio so we could stay in touch once we spread out. Since Hinata/Shino knew how to use this technique, I just stayed in the middle to act as a driver. We chased Kurenai sensei all over the training area, she could not lose us. She tried every thing, doubling back, trying to use shadow clones as bait, she even cast a genjustsu on me and Akamaru; but, Hinata recognized it and broke it for me. After chasing her for a hour, she finally stopped in the middle of a open field. We landed all around her, then we reached up and touch all together making it a three-way tie for first and Akamaru touched her to finish second. After that she also congratulated us on passing her test and told us to meet her at field 12 Monday morning at 8 am."

Naruto looking concerned at Shino/Hinata, "how are you two feeling after using that technique for over a hour? Any chakra fatigue or pain, Kiba did you sense when Shino/Hinata was using it?"

Hinata/Shino/Kiba, are all shaking their heads 'no'.

The food arrives and the conversation dies down as everyone eats. After finishing Shino looks at Naruto, "so how did your test go."

Swirling his tea Naruto, "Iruka sensei had voiced doubts about my genin ability to Anko sensei."

Hearing this statement as he was just taking a bit, Shikamaru starts choke on his b-b-que, causing Choji to thump him on the back to clear out the blockage. After recovering and taking a sip of tea Shikamaru, "Iruka sensei doubted your genin ability?"

Naruto shrugging his shoulders, "hey, I cannot blame Iruka sensei. I mean after the smear job Mizuki did to my academic records, hell I would have thought I was not ready. So I and Iruka sensei had us a little 'make-up' test in one of the training areas. I proved to Iruka sensei that I was ready to be Anko's sensei genin. I'm to meet Anko sensei Friday at noon, she not really a morning person I gather, to discuss our training schedule."

Chewing on a bite of b-b-que Choji wonders aloud, "I wonder if Team 7 is still sitting out there at training field 3. They were there when I passed by at 7 am on my way for our test and they were still sitting there when I walked by after the completion of our test. I wonder what type of test, Kakashi would give them?"

Kiba starts snickering, "maybe Kakashi made Sasuke saying complimentary things to his teammates without smirking. And Sai had to frown and Sakura could not touch Sasuke."

Naruto shaking his head, "knowing our civilian council and their desire to please 'The Last True Uchiha' if they showed up, they passed. I just hope Kakashi teaches them something useful, because honestly I hate to see them brought home in body bags."

"_**So you are getting sentimental for Sasuke/Sakura, kit?"**_

"_If they are Leaf shinobi then I'm concerned. If Kakashi doesn't teach them skills to survive, I will get them disqualified as Leaf shinobi. I know that Sai will protect at least Sasuke because those are his orders from Danzo. I just don't want to force the old man to have to listen to Sakura's mother whining about her daughter getting killed."_

"_**Good point, that woman's whiny voice always gives me a headache."**_

Soon the conversation breaks down to the various typical subjects. Ino and Hinata were talking about the latest designs that they had seen in 'Kunochi Nite's' display window. Shikamaru laid his head down on the table to take a nap. Kiba and Choji are each reliving their 'test' to each other.

Naruto causally leans over to Shino and quietly asks, "so were there any problems with your 'new' tracking technique?"

Shino taking a sip of his tea, "no, since we adjusted our 'pinging' frequency to just detect chakra like Mizuiro suggested, it works even better. I did not notice any real significant loss of chakra and I don't think Hinata suffered any loss either."

Naruto, "good, I have a feeling that your sensei is going to grill you all on that technique because it will definitely be a useful tool to your group. I know that Mizuiro is against using the technique for missions; but, he also understands the importance of being able to successful complete the mission."

Naruto looks at his classmates talking before taking another sip of tea, "Shino, have you give my suggestion for that ninjutsu any further consideration?"

Shino staring at his glass, "Naruto that type of ninjutsu that you suggest I learn is almost considered forbidden in the Aburame clan or any other symbiosis insect clans…"

Naruto places his glass on the table, "but…."

Placing his glass on the table and looking at Naruto, "like you have said, if a clan is not willing to learn or expand their knowledge, they will stagnate and perish. Yes, I would like to work with you on developing that ninjutsu for myself and the Aburame clan."

Both of them raise their glasses and gently touch them together, "Shino this will not be easy; but, together I am sure we will be able to make this ninjutsu possible and make the Aburame clan stronger."

Shikamaru raises his head up in time to see Naruto/Shino clinking their glasses together, _"troublesome, I wonder what you are up to now Naruto?" _"Hey Naruto, knight D8 to B7."

Naruto/Shino look down at Shikamaru, "bold move Shikamaru, I did not think you try that… Gold General H6 to F5. Checkmate in two still."

Shikamaru with a frown on his face, "troublesome" before putting his head down on the table.

Soon the group decides to call it a night, with each team heading in the direction of their homes. Naruto bids them all a goodnight before heading towards his apartment.

"_Damn it, I wanted to walk Hinata home; but, not with Shino/Kiba tagging along." _

"_**Kit, they are just doing some team bonding, you have to expect something like that. You will just have to take another long cold shower."**_

"_You are right, except, I think I'll work on that ninjutsu project for Shino. I have several ideas; but, I need to do further research on it. I definitely don't want this project to explode in my face." _

Looking at the clock, Naruto notices that he has been working on the project all night. He had made several important discoveries; but, with each new discovery, he uncovered a couple of new flaws in the ninjutsu. Getting up and stretching Naruto walks over to his coffee pot, shaking it to see if there is any coffee left.

Chiaki, a two tail red fox, appears in front of Naruto, "Lord Kyuubi/Lord Naruto, Lady Temari's party is being ambushed near the border of Land of the Hidden Rain and Land of the Wind. They were returning from a diplomatic mission at the Land of the Iron. Ishida Ryuken is leading the ambush."

(Author's note concerning Mizuiro ability, if you have ever read/seen Dare Devil comic/movie the technique for sight is similar. He uses chakra instead of sound.)


	21. Chapter 21 Sand Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 21-Sand Siblings…

Looking at the clock, Naruto notices that he has been working on the project all night. He had made several important discoveries; but, with each new discovery, he uncovered couple of new flaws in the ninjutsu. Getting up and stretching Naruto walks over to his coffee pot, shaking it to see if there is any coffee left.

Chiaki, a two tail red fox, appears in front of Naruto, "Lord Kyuubi/Lord Naruto, Lady Temari's party is being ambushed near the border of Land of the Hidden Rain and Land of the Wind. They were returning from a diplomatic mission at the Land of the Iron. Ishida Ryuken is leading the ambush."

Naruto reacts immediately and creates one Kage Clone, "Chiaki tell me the exact location of Temari." Once he has the information, he turns to Chiaki/Kage Clone, "find Gaara/Kankuro and tell them what is happening. After that, I will summon you to our location. I will be waiting for you, go."

Naruto pauses to hold up a hand sign before changing into Ky. Focusing his golden eyes, Ky does several hand signs before "Kitsune Sage Teleportation" slapping his hand down on the floor and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Temari is cursing her stupidity for letting this happen. It was suppose to be a simple escort mission to bring back the Wind Daimyo's granddaughters and Land of the Wind's trade ambassador and his daughter back from a trade summit held in the Land of Iron. She had a squad of Sand ANBU with her; she thought nobody would be stupid enough as to attack them. She was wrong because she was currently tied to tree with a Leaf village kunoichi, who was allowed to accompany them back to Sunagakure to study medicine. The only plus side was that she had managed to give the Daimyo's granddaughters and the Ambassador and his daughter a chance to escape before being struck from behind and knocked unconscious.

The Leaf village kunoichi, "good you are awake, how do you feel any blurry vision or dizziness?" Temari shakes her head 'no'. "That is good, I would probably say that all you might have is a mild concussion; but, the situation that we are in is not one I would recommend for anyone. I recognize their leader from a bingo book, Ishida Ryuken."

Temari stiffens at the name; the bingo book listed him as 'Ishida Ryuken - Mercenary.' However, all female kunoichi knew him as "Ishida the Kunoichi Rapist/Slaver." Temari eyes narrow at the sight of three of her ANBU squad drinking with Ishida and laughing, _"so that how they got the drop on us, those sorry bastards sold us out."_

Ishida sees that Temari is awake and struts over to stand in front of her. Ishida is about 6' 2" with a handsome face, hazel eyes and wavy black hair wearing a 'Hidden Mist' jonin jacket and black cargo pants. Most women just glancing at him would call him handsome; that is until he showed his true nature. "So Temari, you are finally awake I was afraid your former ANBU had hit you too hard. It's no fun for me when my partner is not able to appreciate my love making."

Temari glares at Ishida, "when I get free I going to I kill you. Then I'm going to kill those traitor bastards slowly."

Ishida leans over and licks up one side of Temari's face, "after I get through with you, I told them that they could have you as a bonus until we get to the buyer. They seem to like that idea a great deal, they even asked me for a 'few pointers' when it comes to pleasing a woman such as yourself." Looking over at the Leaf kunoichi, "and who do we have here, an Inuzuka? I don't think I have ever had an Inuzuka before this is my lucky day. Maybe I'll put a collar on you and lead you around on a leash."

The Inuzuka kunoichi growls at Ishida, "If she does not kill you I will. If you harmed me my sensei will hunt you down and kill you."

Tapping his finger on his chin Ishida, "I don't think so because your master will never know what happened to you, you will just become another one of those 'lost in the wilderness.' I see that you have a medic's bag, so you are a healer. Good, after my followers and I finish with you, you both will bring me an extremely good price from my buyer. Now as soon as my captain returns with the Wind Daimyo's granddaughters and Ambassador's daughter we can start our little party." Ishida turns and walks back towards his followers laughing.

Turning her head towards the Inuzuka, "sorry that I have had the chance to talk to you, I'm Temari."

Looking at Temari, "please to meet you Temari I'm Rin Inuzuka second apprentice to Lady Tsunade."

Temari eyes grow big, "you are apprentice to 'Tsunade the Slug Princess'?"

Rin cocking an eyebrow, "yes, do you have a problem with that?"

Temari chuckling, "no; but, there is someone in our village who hates her with a passion. When we get out of this, I will introduce you to her just to see the look on her face." Temari quits chuckling when she feels something furry brush against her hands.

A little voice is heard behind the tree holding them, "Lady Temari, I'll have you free in a moment; but, don't move."

Temari whispering, "Koko, is that you? How did you get here?"

Koko, "everything will be explained later, Lord Shukaku, Lord Gaara, and Lord Kankuro are here.'He' is here also."

Rin whispers to Temari, "who is behind us and who else is here?"

Temari whispers back, "my brothers Gaara/Kankuro are here, Koko is a clan member to Gaara's summons. What I don't understand is how did they know I was in trouble and how did they got here so fast? And who is this 'He'?"

Rin whispering, "looks like the captain is returning; but, it looks like he is empty handed... Is it my imagination or is he walking rather strangely?"

Temari looks over at the shinobi entering the camp, Rin is right he seemed to be walking rather oddly. The longer Temari watches the captain walking towards Ishida the more he reminds her of Kankuro practicing walking his puppets_…"Kami, he is a puppet." _

Ishida sees his returning captain, "did you find them?"

The shinobi slowly shake his head 'no'.

Ishida is furious that he failed and starts to walk toward him, "so where the hell are the Daimyo's granddaughters and the ambassador's daughter? Where are the rest of your men?"

The shinobi slowly raise his hands up, palms up and shrugging his shoulder as if to say 'I-don't-know'. Slowly he takes one finger and pulls it across his throat.

Ishida stops and starts to back up from the captain, "what is wrong with you, why won't you talk."

The captain points at himself, slowly pulls a finger across his throat. When he finishes the motion, his head falls off, leaving a decapitated body standing.

A deep male voice is heard behind them, "let's have a round of applause for this loser." The decapitated body's hands attempt to clap before the body slump to the ground. "Damn it, how does Kankuro make this look so easy?"

Rin and Temari heads both look in the direction of that voice; both are thinking, _"I know that voice."_

Walking out of the woods casually towards the encampment is Ky in his white trench coat with his hands in his black cargo pants pocket.

Ishida's men start to gather behind him, "How dare you kill my men, do you know who I am?"

Stopping at the edge of the encampment looking at Ishida and his men Ky slowly pulls a black notebook out of his trench coat and flips through several pages before stopping, "yeah, I know who you are, you are listed as 'Ishida Ryuken - Mercenary, 'A' ranking, leader of gang specializing in attacking caravans/small villages. You should be listed as 'Ishida the Cowardly Bastard' because you only attack unarmed caravans/villages and you are a rapist and a slaver. Two of Top Five Things I hate in this world. Now I will ask you a question" as Ky puts his notebook back in his trench coat, "do you know who I'm?"

Ishida smirks, "like I care to know who you are, my men will kill you easily." As he is talking, he is watching the Sand ANBU shinobi sneaking around to get behind Ky.

Ky pointing a finger over at his hostages, "well just for your information, I am friends with Temari/Rin. Say Temari, Rook D7 to D1."

Rin looking at Temari, "what is that some kind of code?"

Temari shaking her head, "no, that a shogi game we have going, now let me think…bishop F5 to D4."

Ky rocking on his heels, "oh… you are calling my bluff; you are going to make me work for this win."

Grinning Temari calls out, "only in your dreams, you might have a chance at winning."

Ishida is staring at Ky/Temari; they are playing a shogi game instead of paying attention to him, which infuriates him.

Ky looking at Ishida, "oh by the way you three Sand ANBU, who betrayed your village and think you are sneaking up behind me. I hope that you have already spent what ever Ishida gave you because Gaara is extremely pissed off at you."

The three Sand ANBU stop at Ky's statement before seeing sand start to swirl around their feet and a male voice, 'Sand Coffin' is heard, followed by next command, 'Sand Coffin Execution'. Ishida's men watches as the three Sand ANBU are encased in sand, followed by the sand compressing and the sounds similar to melons being crushed are heard. As the sand retreats back, three crushed bodies are left behind. Their eyes are focusing on a single individual with a gourd on his back as he walks up besides Ky and stops.

Ky turns to Ishida's men, "you have two choices, die now or… wait you don't have any choices."

Ishida is slowly easing his way to back of his men once he is behind them he yells out, "KILL THEM, THERE ARE ONLY TWO OF THEM."

As Ishida's men charge forward Ky looks at Gaara, "they don't have a clue, who we are do they? 100 ryos says I kill more then you."

Gaara standing there with his arms crossed, "as long as you don't use your speed or Kage clone jutsu, you are on."

Ky nodding his head, "deal, I'll only use basic shinobi skills, I need Ishida alive, I need answers from him. After that he is all yours."

Gaara uncrossing his arms, "deal."

Ishida's men being a rag-tag mixture of low ranking shinobi and bandits have only one strategy, which has worked for them on all other occasions, attack in mass and overwhelm the unarmed opponents. However, this time said strategy does not work so well. As Ishida is slowly moving away from the fight, he is seeing that his followers are being slaughtered. Ky seems to be gliding between his men as he passes; they are falling down dead like freshly mowed wheat. Gaara is walking through the other half with his sand acting as a shield to any attacks or weapons tossed at him. Gaara's sand is also reaching out like tentacles grasping his follower's necks, snapping them, and then throwing the bodies behind him.

Ishida is sweating because in a few moments those two will have killed all of his followers. Remembering the two kunoichi that he had tied up, he could use them as hostages to make his get-away. Running to where he had left the two, he stares at a pile of ropes that is lying on the ground where the two kunoichi were supposed to be tied.

"Looking for us?" a pissed-off voice is heard behind him, turning towards the voice Ishida is hit in the stomach with a battle fan. As he doubles over, the battle fan is brought upward connecting with his face knocking him off his feet and rendering him unconscious.

Ky is arguing with Gaara as they come walking up, "what do you mean you won't let me count that one, I used as a puppet?"

Gaara raising one eyebrow, "we made the wager after you had killed that one. You Lost, Pay Up."

Grumbling Ky hands Gaara a bundle of ryos. Both stop to watch Temari as she is steadily kicking a unconscious Ishida while Rin is holding and petting a little raccoon.

Ky leans over to Gaara, "you need to tell her to stop."

Gaara raising one eyebrow, "do I look stupid, she might turn on me? You need him alive not me, you tell her to stop."

Ky pointing a finger up in the air, "I know let's wait for Kankuro to get here and have him tell her to stop."

Gaara shakes his head 'no', "my brother does not have a 'death wish' either."

Ky shrugging his shoulders, "it was a idea… well I guess I better stop her before she kills him. I need him to answer some questions." Walking up slowly towards Temari, "Temari?…Temari?"

Hearing her name being called Temari turns towards the voice and snarls, "WHAT!" before seeing the man with blonde hair and a white trench coat.

Ky stopping a safe distance from Temari, "Temari could you stop for a moment, I need him alive for a little bit to ask him a couple of questions. After that, you can go back to kicking the hell out of him." Turning toward the Inuzuka, "Hi! Rin, if you got a minute later, we need to talk." Looking at the little raccoon in her arms Ky, "Hey Dust Mop, long time no see."

Rin feels the little raccoon bristle at Ky's comment. "I'm not a dust mop and you know it", which causes Ky to roll eyes as if saying, "whatever."

Rin/Ky watch as Gaara slowly approaches his sister, who is standing stiffly beside the unconscious Ishida, speaking softly to her. After Gaara talks a little longer, Temari throws her arms around her little brother and seems to be crying on his shoulder. Ky notes that the 'ultimate' defense did not appear when Temari hugged her brother. Gaara slowly wraps his arms around Temari, appears to be whispering into her ear as he slowly strokes her hair.

Ky turns his back to the pair, "Rin, you need to talk to Temari later about today. Temari is a strong kunoichi; but she is still a genin and has not been exposed to the 'real world' of the shinobi. What Ishida was planning to do to her, could have happened and she now knows it."

Slowly stroking Koko's fur Rin sighs, "yes, I will talk to her, so that she can start healing and move on. I know how savage and cruel a shinobi can act during a battle. I know some shinobi who think it's their 'reward' to whatever they want to a captured kunoichi it's never a pretty sight."

Ky turns to look to his right, "looks like Kankuro is bring in the Daimyo's granddaughters and the Ambassador and his daughter. Why don't we go meet them before they get into the camp. Rin, you might want to check out the returning party, a medic giving everybody a 'clean bill of health' after this morning will settle everybody's nerves."

Rin nods her head in agreement and turns to walk beside Ky towards the returning party. As they are walking towards the party, Ky does a one handed sign creating a army of Kage clones in the camp, they to start searching/removing the bodies and clean up the mess.

"_Sensei, tell Lord Shukaku that we are going to meet up with Kankuro and Daimyo's granddaughters and the Ambassador/daughter outside the camp. We will keep them out of the camp until I get it all cleaned up. Tell Gaara to take his time, we have everything under control.."_

"_**Kit, Shukaku says Gaara says thank you."**_

"_Just protecting one of my precious people like I was taught."_

"_**Kit, I sense that you are troubled by this, because you are picturing Hinata in a similar situation; but, you did not get here in time to protect her."**_

"_Sensei, you are right, __what if__ this had been Hinata instead of Temari. __What if__ I had not been alerted in time to prevent her from being rape? I know I should not dwell on the __'what-if's__' in life; but, if something like that had happen to Hinata what you did to Mizuki would look mild compared to what I would do to whoever violated her."_

"_**I know kit, and I hope that you never reach that stage, like you say wondering about the 'what-if's' can make you doubt your abilities and confidence."**_

Ky/Rin meets Kankuro and his party at the outer edge of the camp.

Ky raising his right hand up, "Kankuro good to see you found them, you did not have any problems?" Ky had seen the bloody bandage wrapped around the Ambassador's head as Rin moves over to inspect it.

Kankuro sets one of the granddaughters down that he was carrying beside the Ambassador's daughter, who is holding the other granddaughters hand, "a couple of Ishida's men were returning from their base camp when they got the drop on the Ambassador's party. They knocked out the Ambassador and were taking their 'lumps' from Suka when I showed up." Kankuro points a finger at the Ambassador's daughter.

Suka blushing slightly, "I was just swinging a stick that I had picked up after they struck my father to protect us."

Ky looking at Kankuro, "I take it that the two are no longer a threat."

Kankuro smiles, "I /'Black Ant' took care of those two, they are 'vulture chow' now.

The two little granddaughters and Suka are staring as an identical 'Ky' approaches the group, "boss, we moved the Ambassador's tent and everybody's belongings over next to the creek away from the original campsite. We will have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes coffee in five."

Ky nodding his head, "thank you, I think Rin would like some privacy for the Suka and the Daimyo's granddaughters when she checks them out." The second 'Ky' bows before heading back towards the camp as Ky motions the group towards the newly set up tent.

Suka tugs on Kankuro's sleeve, "Twins?"

Kankuro, "no that was a shadow clone, a 'body-double' made with chakra."

As they are heading towards the tent, Kankuro sees Temari/Gaara holding on to each other. Kankuro leans over to Ky, "is Temari alright, Ishida didn't …"

Ky looks at Kankuro, "no he did not however knowing him he gave a graphic description of what he was going to do. I got everything under control here, go to your sister she needs the strength of her family badly right now."

Kankuro looking at Temari/Gaara nervously, "what do I say?"

Ky, "I don't think I would say anything, just let her know that you are there for her."

Kankuro nods before heading over to where his sister/brother is standing. Stopping a few feet away from them, he waits for Temari to sense him and look at him. After a couple of seconds, Kankuro steps up to his sister and hugs her. Temari arm slips around Gaara and brings them all into a group hug.

Ky turns to let the siblings have their privacy Rin is escorting the girls into the tent for their examinations. The Ambassador is taking a seat slightly away from the tent as one of the clone's walks up bearing a tray of drinks and breakfast rolls. Pouring two cups of coffee Ky walks over to the ambassador and offers him a cup, which he accepts.

Taking a seat near the Ambassador, Ky taking a sip of his coffee makes a face, "ugg… I forgot how strong you Land of Wind brew your coffee."

This gets a chuckle out of the ambassador as after he sips his coffee looks at his cup, "you know today events proved my wife was right about one thing and it probably saved my life."

Ky sipping more of his coffee, "what was your wife right about?"

"That I'm a hard headed fool," ambassador chuckles before grimacing as he touches his bandage before staring into his coffee cup.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ky looks over the creek, "let it go Ambassador, if not it will eat you up on the inside."

Ambassador looks over at Ky, "let what go?"

Turning towards the Ambassador, "the guilt that you are feeling about not being able to protect your daughter and your friend's granddaughters."

Ambassador is gripping his coffee cup, "I should have been able to do something to protect them. I tried to reason with them and that what got me this lump. I heard them laughing at my daughter's attempt to defend herself and what they were going to do to them and I could not do anything to stop them."

Looking at his coffee cup Ky, "Ambassador the world you live/work in is entirely different from my world. My world words mean nothing unless you can back them up with force. Your daughter did the right thing when she grabbed a stick and started beating on those two. She saw that words were not going to work and physical force was needed."

Ambassador nods his head, "I'm proud of my daughter, she did what I could not do."

Ky looking up at the clouds, "then when you get back to your village correct that problem. Get Baki to train you in basic self-defense, how to properly use a kunai and start carrying a kunai. That way next time if they will not listen to your words, make them listen to your kunai."

This suggestion seems to lift the Ambassador's spirits causing him to sit up a little straighter. Rin comes walking out of the tent and stops in front of the Ambassador to check him out again. Nodding her head, Rin hands the Ambassador a couple of aspirins and tells him that the girls are all fine and resting and it probably would not hurt if he laid down for a couple of hours. The Ambassador smiles and stands up to thank Rin saying he will follow her advice before entering into the tent with the girls.

Ky had gotten a new cup of coffee and gestures for Rin to sit as he hands her the cup before sitting down beside her, "so you left 'Dust Mop' inside with them?"

Sipping her coffee Rin, "yeah the youngest one instantly fell in love with Koko and was hugging him to death. The middle one thought that this was a great adventure; but, finally lay down and went to sleep. Suka is the one I will have to watch, the reality of the situation finally hit her. I think like Temari, she suffering a mild case of shock because she knows what those two men were going to do to her and the Daimyo's granddaughters. I think she has a hero's crush on Kankuro for saving them."

Ky chuckling, "Kankuro is a good man she could do worse. By the way, the old man says that Lady T has given you a excellent review and he sees no problem with you continuing your training. However, Tsume wants you to at least visit, she misses you."

Rin bows her head over her coffee, "I don't know if I can ever step foot back there ever again after what happened."

Looking over at the Sand Siblings for a moment before looking at Rin, "you and Lady T have got to come to terms with your memories of the village. You are letting those memories keep you away from people who care about you all and it's your home. I'm not saying to forget those memories; but, you have already grieved/punished yourselves enough, move on."

Looking over the creek Rin, "I'll think about it."

Clinking his coffee cup off of Rin's, "that all I can ask. I'm heading out of here shortly so you take care, Rin Inuzuka second apprentice to Lady Tsunade."

Ky stands up bows towards Rin before heading over to where Ishida is still lying unconscious. Stopping in front of Ishida, a large red fox and a large tan colored raccoon appears besides Ky, "Sensei/Lord Shukaku don't kill him just make him suffer more then all his victims. Gaara can let Temari kill him if he wants to. Sensei you know what information that I want."

The fox looks at the raccoon, "Lord Shukaku if you will allow me to get the information that we need first, then you may start 'the paybacks." With that said the two tails reach up and touch Ishida on opposite sides of his head, his body instantly stiffens, his face twists in agony.

Ky walks over to the three siblings who are no longer hugging; Temari is still leaning against Kankuro who has a arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively.

Gaara looks at Ky, "we will be forever in your debt, Naruto for saving our sister."

Naruto looks at the three, "you owe me nothing, I just did what friends are supposed to do for friends."

Temari looks at the Gaara/Kankuro/Naruto, "tell how did you all get here so fast and how did you know I was in trouble?"

Naruto, "when your party entered into one of my clan's home territory, she shadowed you. When she saw who you were and when you got attacked, she came to me. I sent her and a clone to locate your brothers and then summoned them to your location. Once we all got here, we formulated a plan and the rest is history."

Frowning Temari, "what are we going to tell our father, he is going to want to know how all of you all got here."

Naruto, "simple, tell him you discovered the betrayal, you sent your weasel summons to Gaara, who grabbed Kankuro and had Lord Shukaku teleport them here. Lord Shukaku has only enough power to transport two people roughly to the edge of your border. Once they got here, they encounter 'Ky', who was tracking Ishida for his bounty. They agreed to team up to get rid of Ishida's gang. Afterwards, 'Ky' challenged Temari to a shogi game for the right to keep Ishida, he lost the game. Your father will believe this because he knows how good you are at shogi and how big a gambler Ky is."

The siblings nod their heads in agreement to the story that they will use to explain everything. The fox walks up and sits beside Naruto, "Lords Gaara/Kankuro & Lady Temari it is good to see you, I'm sorry that it is under these conditions. Naruto I have all the information that you were wanting from Ishida. Lady Temari you can go back to kicking that piece of trash if you care to."

As Kankuro/Temari/Gaara bow to the fox, "Lord Kyuubi, thank you" The fox bows his head to the three before they start to walk by, Naruto tilts his head at Gaara who tells his siblings to go ahead he has to talk to Naruto.

As Kankuro/Temari walk off Naruto turns to Gaara, "Gaara I have to head on, I figure you told Biki to catch up to you all with reinforcements and medics, they should be here later. Once my clones finish cleaning up the bodies, they will burn the bodies then disperse. I'm heading over to Ishida's base camp and clean it out, after that, I'm heading home. Make sure Temari talks with Rin, I know Temari is a strong kunoichi. This was a situation that no kunoichi should have to experience. If you see any of those black clock Akatsuki around you let me know and I'll bring all our tailed brothers/sisters to give them a warm welcome."

Gaara sticks out his fist, "you take care, 'Ky – The Golden Fox Mercenary'."

Reaching out to bump fists with Gaara, "you too, 'Gaara of the Desert', by the way Rin thinks the Suka has a crush on Kankuro. Would probably do him some good to have a girlfriend that way she can help him with his makeup."

Gaara grins, "You are one to talk, how things are going with your current 'love-life'?"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto, "like so many of my projects, it's going; but, not at the speed I would like it to be going. Later Gaara."

Gaara sees Naruto turn his back and wave before vanishing in blink of the eye. Turning to walk back towards the camp Gaara stops by a unconscious Ishida, who is being guarded by a large raccoon and kicks him in the ribs, "don't mess with my family" before walking over to sit beside his siblings.

Back at the Leaf village all the genin sensei are meeting in the Hokage's office to give their 'test' results to the Sandaime, who is sitting behind his desk puffing on his pipe. Teams 3,4,5 and 6 sensei all report that their teams had failed. However, they felt that if they could work with them and retest them is several weeks they might be able to pass. The Sandaime nods his head in agreement with their suggestions.

Turning to look at Kakashi who is leaning against one of the walls reading one of his copy of 'Icha Icha' books, "what test did you give Team 7 and how did they do?"

Kakashi looks up from his book, "are you talking to me?"

The Sandaime frowns at Kakashi, "if you do not put up that book and pay attention, I will personally 'outlaw those books' in this village."

With that statement, Kakashi quickly puts his book away, "Team 7 was given the 'Bell Test' and passed."

The Sandaime raises one eyebrow, "you are telling me that your team actually took a bell away from you?"

Scratching his chin Kakashi, "actually no, Sai was the only one who really came close, Sasuke/Sakura fail miserably, I ended up tying Sakura to a post and told the other two not to share their meals with her. But, in the end Sasuke/Sai fed Sakura thus showing they care about their teammates and passed."

Kurenai leans over an whispers to Anko, "they probably fed her to shut her up, when I was at the Academy scouting my team she is just like her mother constantly talking."

The Sandaime nods his head, _"Kami, the civilian council probably pressured Kakashi to pass 'The Last True Uchiha.' I hope he will teach them something because I don't want to listen to Haruno whine about her daughter getting hurt."_ "ok, Kurenai, how did Team 8 do?"

Kurenai steps forward, "I gave my team a different version of the 'Bell Test' a game of 'Tag'. I proud to announce my team successfully passed their test." This causes the Sandaime/Kakashi to raise a eyebrow with questioning looks.

Kurenai continues, "before you even ask, no I did not go easy on them. I even used a 'B' genjustsu on one of them, they still were able to successfully complete their task. Monday morning at our first workout, I'm going to find out how they did it. _'sneaky little bastards are going to tell me more about this 'pinging.''_"

Sandaime nods his head, "ok, Asuma how did Team 10 do."

Asuma steps forward, "I gave Team 10 the 'Bell Test' and they took the bells away from me in under ten minutes after starting the test."

The Sandaime was taking a sip of water just as Asuma makes his statement spews water all over his desk. Looking at Asuma, who looks like a schoolboy who is called in front of the principal, "They took your bells 'away' from you in under ten minutes?" Asuma nods his head in agreement, the Sandaime give Asuma the 'you-will-tell-the-whole-story-later' look. _"I see, Naruto is teaching a few of his classmates a few tricks. That ought to make Asuma/Kurenai's lives interesting from now on."_ Turning towards Anko and motioning her to talk.

Anko steps forward, "Team 13 passed; but, not before almost b-b-queing me. With the help of Iruka Umino, I tested blondie and he passed the 'Anko Test'."

The Sandaime nods his head, he did not want to know how Anko almost got b-b-qued or what the 'Anko Test' was.

As Sandaime dismisses the sensei, "oh, Anko could you please stay a minute there is something that involves you."

Anko tells Kurenai to head on to the coffee shop, she will catch up as soon as she gets out of this meeting. Taking a seat offered by the Sandaime, she is curious as to what the meeting is about.

The Sandaime's secretary buzzes him, "Iruka Umino is here."

"Send him in," the Sandaime replies.

Iruka walks in bows to the Sandaime and is surprised to see Anko sitting there, the Sandaime motions Iruka to take a seat.

Taking a puff off his pipe before looking at the pair staring at him, "Iruka/Anko this matter involves both of you."


	22. Chapter 22 Holier Then Thou

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 22 - 'Holier Then Thou'…

As Sandaime dismisses the sensei, "oh, Anko could you please stay a minute there is something that involves you."

Anko tells Kurenai to head on to the coffee shop, she will catch up as soon as she gets out of this meeting. Taking a seat offered by the Sandaime she is curious as to what the meeting is about.

The Sandaime's secretary buzzes him, "Iruka Umino is here."

"Send him in," the Sandaime replies.

Iruka walks in bows to the Sandaime and is surprised to see Anko sitting there, the Sandaime motions Iruka to take a seat.

Taking a puff off his pipe before looking at the pair looking at him, "Iruka/Anko this matter involves both of you."

A clone of the Sandaime comes walking out of a side room and sets a stack of files before the Sandaime. The Sandaime takes the first file and glances at it before putting it down in front of himself and sighing, "Iruka, there has been a petition submitted to have you remove as a Academy Instructor due to your recent association with a female of questionable character and biased grading habits."

Confusion is on Iruka's face, "who are they talking about, what biased grading habits and who submitted the petition?"

Anko is waving her hand to get Iruka's attention, "if I were to guess I would say I'm the female of questionable character and I have a good guess as to who submitted the petition… 'The Holier Then Thou Bitch' patrol led by Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya."

Iruka looks over at Anko then turns to the Sandaime, who is slowly shaking his head in agreement, "Anko you are right on both counts and the biased grading is, according to Konohamaru, her son felt he should of gotten the high score on the final essay instead of Moegi."

Iruka is dumbfounded, "Mrs. Tsumugiya wants me removed as an instructor because I've been seen with Anko and because her son did not get the high score on the final?"

Signaling his clone to refill his coffee Sandaime, "yep, that's pretty much it in a nut shell."

Iruka jumps out of his chair, "if Mrs. Tsumugiya thinks she can tell me who I can associate with or how I grade, she has another thing coming."

Making a sitting gesture at Iruka as he sips his coffee Sandaime, "calm down Iruka, Mrs. Tsumugiya does not decide who teaches and who doesn't… I do. I'm quite happy with your teaching ability/results and how you gotten the retired shinobi involved with the education of the genins. Have some coffee." Sandaime gestures to his clone, who places a cup in front of Iruka/Anko. The Sandaime reaches for the next folder, which is a little thicker, opens and glances at the contents.

Shaking his head Sandaime, "Anko this is from the same crowd, there is one petition to restrict you from corrupting our academic members, several complaining again about your dressing habits."

Anko looks down at her outfit; it's similar to the one she wears most everyday, "Iruka is there anything wrong with the way I dress?"

Sipping his coffee Iruka looks over at Anko, the little white dressed Iruka 'appears' on his right shoulder, "she could wear a little less revealing top and a little longer skirt."

The little red dressed Iruka 'appears' on his left shoulder, "dude, she could be wearing a potato sack and still look hot. Those old bats are just jealous." Iruka shakes his head 'no', "you look just fine."

Anko blushes slightly as she sips her coffee after hearing Iruka's comment.

Sandaime is watching this exchange with amusement, "the other petition was that you 'attacked a genin' with your summons; however, that one was dropped once I mentioned that it was Naruto whom your snakes were chasing." Picking up another file, "speaking of Naruto, he seems to be influencing Konohamaru." Mrs. Tsumugiya filed a petition to make the use of 'Female Semi-Naked' jutsu a kinjutsu. Seems Konohamaru used it on Mr. Tsumugiya and company and put them in the hospital due to blood loss. I've already had a talk with Konohamaru about this. Iruka you might want to watch out for it, Konohamaru's 'Female Semi-Naked' jutsu is just good as Naruto's version."

Anko leans over to Iruka, "so what is 'Female 'Semi-Naked' jutsu?"

Blushing slightly Iruka, "I think the best way to explain it, is for you to have Naruto demonstrate it for you. Preferably not in public, it causes major headaches at the hospital."

Setting his coffee cup down Sandaime, "well that's all I had to talk to you two about, don't worry about any of these petitions they will be thrown in the trash later. As far as I'm concerned, it is none of the 'Holier Then Thou Bitch Squad's' business who you two associate with or your dressing habits. You are both dismissed, unless you want to look at the petitions concerning Naruto?"

This peaks Anko's curiosity, "how many are there?"

Sandaime signals one of his clones who walks in and sets a box on the Sandaime's desk, "It's a slow week about 100 or so."

Anko politely wave her hands as to say 'no thanks', bowed to the Sandaime and exited. Sandaime motions his clone to take the petitions off his desk and he leans back in his chair and sips his coffee.

Iruka is trying to calm Anko down as they enter the coffee shop and slide into the booth across from Kurenai/Asuma.

Iruka turns to Kurenai, "Kurenai you are her friend, tell Anko that she cannot turn loose all her snakes in Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya's house in the middle of the night or day for that matter."

Kurenai nods her head in agreement, "he right, all it will do is get you suspended or arrested because everybody would know it was you."

Asuma sipping his coffee, "if you want to get at her, ask your genin for help. According to the old man, Naruto has been pulling pranks for years, yet nobody has caught him or could actually prove he did it."

Iruka frowns as he sees Anko's face brighten at that idea, "as a sensei, Anko I have to say that is a bad thing to use your student for personal paybacks. However as fellow shinobi, who has no love lost for Mrs. Tsumugiya, Naruto is your greatest weapon to use against her."

Asuma grins at his coffee cup after remembering an incident, "I don't think you would have to order Naruto to help you, he'll do it gladly. He has been having a 'running feud' with Mrs. Tsumugiya and her crowd for a while. Before I left to become a Guardian, Mrs. Tsumugiya ran for civilian council, she had posters that proclaimed 'she was going to 'whip' the village into shape', if elected. Couple of days later, all of her posters had been changed to show a picture of her in a dominatrix outfit whipping her husband's butt. A new caption underneath, 'she was going to 'whip' the village into shape just like she does her husband.' And according to the old man the feud has not gotten any better."

Anko/Kurenai starts to snicker because they were remembering those posters and how the sound of a whip cracking was heard at all of Mrs. Tsumugiya's campaign speeches or debates.

The coffee shop's door opens Mrs. Tsumugiya/crowd enters the coffee shop as they walk by towards a table by the window, they all glare at Anko. Just as they are seating, the sound of whip cracking is heard, causing Mrs. Tsumugiya's head to snap up and stare daggers at Anko.

Kurenai whispers to Anko, "Anko did you have to piss her off some more?"

Anko holding her coffee cup with her hands, "what are you talking about, I did not do that." Smiling at Mrs. Tsumugiya, Anko raises her coffee cup as a salute to her which causes Mrs. Tsumugiya to turn her back on Anko. "Well, I guess you two will be with us, when we get called in to the old man's office next week."

A confused Kurenai looks at Anko, "what you mean 'we' will be with you and why would the Sandaime want to see me?"

Iruka looks over at Kurenai/Asuma, "because Mrs. Tsumugiya/company will file petitions against the two of you for some obscure reasons."

Anko points her coffee cup at Kurenai, "She will probably state that you are unsuitable as genin sensei because you are associating with a person of the questionable character and your inappropriate dressing habits. Also she will probably write the Fire Daimyo questioning his standards on picking Guardians."

The thought of having to stand before the Sandaime to hear bogus complaints angers Kurenai, "on second thought, Anko putting your snakes in her house isn't such a bad idea after all. If we sealed the house after putting them in would be even better."

This causes evil grins to appear on Kurenai/Anko's faces.

Asuma/Iruka are looking at each other with the same though, _"Kami how do we stop these two before it gets out of hand?"_

Coughing into his hand Iruka, "Anko before you do something that I know you probably won't regret, like Asuma said run your idea by Naruto. I can guarantee that he will come up with something that will be to your satisfaction." _"Plus he will insure that you are not caught."_

The little white dressed Iruka appears on his right shoulder wagging his finger at Iruka, "Iruka how could you suggest that Anko use Naruto to get 'even' with Mrs. Tsumugiya?"

The little red dressed Iruka is rubbing his hands together, "oh boy this is going to be good. Now if we can somehow find out when they are going to make their move, so that we 'happen' to be in the neighborhood to see it."

Anko nods her head, "ok, I'll ask blondie 'what he might suggest'; however, if it's not to my likings it's back to Plan 'A'."

Iruka sighs in relief as Anko agrees to his suggestion. After that the conversation drifted to various topics before they got up leave. As they were leaving Asuma watched as Mrs. Tsumugiya was whispering to her group, who were all watching them leave.

As they walked by the window of the coffee shop, Iruka made sure that Mrs. Tsumugiya saw that he was holding Anko's arm and Anko was waving friendly at Mrs. Tsumugiya's group.

Kurenai looks at Anko, "I still can not believe you 'cracked the whip' as Mrs. Tsumugiya was seating."

Anko raising her right hand as if to take an oath, "I'm telling you I did not make that sound."

Kurenai, "well if you did not make it…" Glancing at Asuma who quickly shakes his head 'no'. Turns to look at Iruka, who seems to be looking everywhere except at Kurenai, "Iruka, YOU DID IT!"

Reaching to rub the back of his head Iruka, "what can I say, after being around Naruto for four years, you pickup a few of his tricks."

Anko squeezes Iruka's arm, "oh… so you really a 'bad boy' after all."

The four continue to walk together for a while before having to separate ways. Anko heads over to ANBU headquarters to check in with Ibiki to see if there was anything she was need for today.

Walking into his office Ibiki looks up at Anko and grins, "I hear someone was 'naughty' and got sent to the Sandaime's office. So what did you do this time?"

Snagging a cup of coffee before plopping into a chair in front of Ibiki, "I know you will never believe this; but, I was accused of trying to corrupt a member of the academic community, dressing inappropriately and using my summons to torment a genin."

Ibiki puts his pen down, "let me guess 'The Holier Then Thou Bitch' squad strikes again." Anko raises her coffee cup as an acknowledgement to Ibiki. "Those old bats filed a complaint against our department after former Team 2 was released. They stated that our 'questioning' techniques were too harsh/degrading and that we should be more kind/understanding."

Anko starts snickering at the thought of Ibiki having a 'wide eyed puppy dog look' and talking about feeling plus offering prisoners punch/cake.

Ibiki points a finger at Anko, "I know what you are thinking and it will be a cold day in hell before that happens. On a serious note, one of our sensory ANBU near the border of the Land of the Wind/Hidden Rain has picked up some sort large chakra disturbance. We are waiting to see if the Sand ANBU tells us what happened over there. Other then that, if you got all your paperwork caught up, take-off and I'll call you if I need you."

"Ok, then I'm out of here, you know where to find me if you need me," standing up and placing her used cup by the pot, "catch you later, boss."

Ibiki absently waves a hand at Anko as she walks out as he returns to reading his reports.

Naruto is leaning against a tree located at the top of Hokage Mountain. Naruto stares over the lighted village, _"about ten minutes until midnight, I see ANBU Cat and Blue Bird have tonight's town patrol." _Naruto had taken the captives that Ishida had at his base camp to one of the monastery that belonged to Father Icihigo's order. Naruto knew that the captives would be feed/clothed/treated before being returned to their villages. Naruto left a majority of the ryo that he had found in the base camp plus all the weapons/clothes/supplies with the monks to use or sell. Everything else was piled up and burned. All documents Naruto had found had been read by a group of kage clones. Taking a sip of sake Naruto looks again at the papers that he is holding and frowns.

A large red fox comes walking out of the bushes towards Naruto licking his teeth, **"ahh… nothing tastes better then a nice fat rabbit that one kills for one's dinner." **The fox stretches out beside Naruto, **"so what is bothering you kit?"**

Taking another sip of sake Naruto, "just re-reading all the information that we got from Ishida and documents we found in his camp. Seem that Ishida was working more on specific kidnappings or abductions then just random captures. Looks like we will have to go to the Wave Country to find his buyer and have a talk with him."

Resting his head on his paws Kyuubi, **"you know kit, you cannot rid the world of men like Ishida, and there always be someone willing to do that type of work. They were here before you arrived and they will be here after you are gone."**

Holding the sake bottle with both hands, "yeah, I know; but, I would like to think for a short time, I could put them out of business. We will have to get Jijji to give us a mission near Land of Hidden Mist in three weeks. We need to talk to Yagura and Isobu the three tail turtle and see about stopping that damn Kekkei Genkai civil war."

Looking over the village Kyuubi, **"something is wrong with Isobu, the last couple of times I tried to talk to him, he acted like he did not know me. Why do you want to stop the Kekkei Genkai civil war anyway?"**

Naruto sighs, "anti-kekkei genkai side is killing anyone who has even a hint of a kekkei genkai ability. Sensei the best sake makers all have a form of kekkei genkai which allows them to make the smoothest sake around, if you wish to have second rate sake…."

Kyuubi head snaps up, **"say no more, I think if you tell this to Sandaime he'll let us go tomorrow, the sooner the better. Let's not take any chances on losing those talented individuals."**

Chuckling Naruto, "don't panic sensei, I have clan members watching that area with specific orders to contact us if any of the anti-kekkei genkai crowd heads that way. I won't let your favorite sake supply go dry."

Kyuubi raises his head up and sniffs, **"wild roses and midnite assassin, ANBU Cat/Blue Bird are on village night patrol." Tilting his head, "your mate has a lovely voice I hear her singing a lullaby."**

Naruto closes his eyes to listen, "yeah she does, and it probably to Yuiji Aniya's new baby daughter, Hinata said it was a rough birth so knowing Hinata she is helping out." Naruto listens until he hears Hinata quit singing then he stands up and stretches.

Having laid his head back down on his paws Kyuubi opens one eye, **"so what are you going to do now?"**

Finishing stretching Naruto, "heading over to Rainbow Club to see Konata about the tickets, back to the apartment and do further research on Anko/Shino's projects. Later this morning I've to meet up with Gai/Rock Lee for morning run/workout. I have to stop by Father Icihigo to see if everything is going ok. At lunch time, we have to meet up with Anko sensei at Ichiraku for lunch. What about you sensei?"

Kyuubi stand up/stretches and grins, **"I don't know, maybe I go relieve Sukie/Satino for night duty at the Hyuga complex. Just to see if Satino is correct about the softness of those two silk covered pillows. Maybe kit, you might want to take night duty one of these nights."**

Naruto glares at Kyuubi, "sensei, don't go there you know I don't like having to go to the Land of Snow and stand under that waterfall for thirty minutes or longer."

Kyuubi rises up his paw and makes an invisible mark: **sensei – 11,477 Naruto – 0.**

Anko is casually walking towards Ichiaku's Ramen stand to meet up with blondie for lunch. Anko had spotted the member of the 'Holier' crowd trying to covertly follow her since she left her apartment. As she enters into Ichiraku's Ramen stand, she had seen her tail duck into an alley across from the shop. Spotting blondie in his tan trench coat sitting at the counter with his black notebook out, Anko slides into to the seat beside him. Putting his notebook back inside his trench coat Naruto sips his tea, "big sister, come out here and say hello to my new sensei."

Anko looks up to see a young woman with long brown hair tied up in a white bandana & brown eyes, she is wearing a white robe with a dark blue apron who bows to Anko, "Pleased to meet you Anko sensei, little brother has spoken highly of you. Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, here is our menu I will take your order when you are ready."

Anko is looking at the menu and to her heart's delight; there is dango on the menu in variety of choices, "I think I will have three orders of the hanami dango and some lap sang tea to drink." Handing the menu back to Ayame who turns to Naruto, "the usual little brother?" to which Naruto nods his head in agreement. After placing their order Ayame brings out one cup and two pots of tea for Anko/Naruto.

As they are pouring their tea Naruto, "congratulations I see that you pick up a 'Holier Then Thou' shadow, want me to get rid of her for you?"

Anko shakes her head 'no', "I going to see if she is stupid enough to follow me into Area 44 later. Until then, I'll lead her around the village for fun. Speaking of fun, Iruka said you would be the person I need to talk to about getting payback with Mrs. Tsumugiya."

Naruto takes a sip of his tea, "what type of payback are you looking for: general embarrassment, major embarrassment, moves out of the village embarrassment, or commit seppuku embarrassment?"

Anko was raising her cup to her mouth when Naruto gave her options causing her to stop and look over at Naruto, "you are serious about my options?"

Without looking at her, Naruto shakes his head 'yes', "I got no love for that woman, so what ever choice you want, I can make it happen."

Anko sips her tea, "_Asuma was right Naruto has no love for this women."_

Ayame brings out Anko's order, which after taking a whiff causes Anko's mouth to water. Taking a bite out of the first stick, Anko thinks she has die and gone to heaven. After finishing her first stick of dango, Anko looks over at Naruto, to see a stack of empty ramen bowls around him as he finishing a bowl. Looking over at Ayame questioningly, Ayame holds up ten fingers to indicate the number of bowls Naruto had consumed. Anko thinks, _"I better finish my dango before he starts looking for seconds."_

As she is finishing her dango, Naruto sipping his tea, "Anko sensei, do you have your bingo book with you? And if so may I please see it."

Reaching inside her overcoat Anko pulls out her village's bingo book and hands it to Naruto. Naruto flips through it and stops on a page, pulling out his pen he draws a 'X' on a face and dates it, before handing it back to Anko.

Anko flips through her book until she comes upon the picture with the 'X' on it… Ishida Ryuken "_the Kunoichi Rapist/Slaver"_ captured by Gaara of the Desert with yesterday's date on it. Anko stares at the picture for several seconds before slowly looking up at Naruto, "and you know this how?"

Turning to face Anko with his golden eyes flashing, "You don't mess with my precious people and live."

Anko remembers Ibiki comment about the ANBU sensor reporting a high chakra disturbance yesterday. Slowly sipping her tea, "I take it that was you by the border yesterday?"

Naruto refills his cup, "yes I was at there and no it was not my chakra that ANBU Eagle detected that was Lord Shukaku/Gaara chakra."

Anko holding her cup, "I know that Gaara is the Fourth Kazekage youngest son and who is Lord Shukaku?"

Naruto is rolling his cup in his hands, "Gaara is like me, he is the Jinchuriki to Lord Shukaku the one tail raccoon. Just for your information, I know almost all the other jinchurikis and their tailed associates. The ANBU should be getting notified of Ryuken's capture today. I figure there will be a public execution of Ryuken because of the four females, he tried to kidnap."

Sipping her tea, "who did he try to kidnap, if you don't mind me asking?"

Setting his cup down," he attacked a diplomatic party returning from the Land of Iron trade summit. He was after the Wind Daimyo's two granddaughters, Wind's trade ambassador's daughter and the Kazekage only daughter Temari. He had inside help of three Sand ANBU squad members, who betrayed the party. Those three won't be facing public execution because Gaara does not like people picking on his family."

Looking at her cup seriously, "that does not make any sense Ryuken normally does not try to kidnap high ranking people. He knows that would bring major ANBU retaliation against him."

As he is refilling his cup, "yes that is true; however, if someone offered him enough ryo to make it worth his while plus a offer of sanctuary in their land if he accomplished said task, he would chance it. The Sand ANBU force would have never been able to mobilize fast enough to catch him; he was only a couple of days away from his delivery point."

Turning to look at Naruto, "you are saying this was a political kidnapping ordered by someone, who could offer him political sanctuary in his country."

Sipping some more tea, "from the information I got from Ryuken and the documents that he had left at his base camp, yes it was to be a political kidnapping. That person was going to let the Daimyo/Kazekage know how the females were going to be used thus provoking them to do something. This was a going to be a trap to either capture/kill the Sand's elite ANBU members, who would be sent to rescue the captives."

Closing her eyes, "someone is trying to start another Shinobi War, with us being allies to the Wind we would naturally be drawn into the conflict. Does the Wind Daimyo/Kazekage know any of this? The Kazekage is a extremely proud man and would consider this a insult to him."

Nodding his head in agreement, "no, neither the Wind Daimyo/Kazekage knows that this was a planned kidnapping and I plan to keep it that way. I will make the individual who tried to start a war pay of it, just not today. But enough shop talk, I have your tickets to Konata's show tonight she said drinks are on the house, I'll swing by Iruka sensei to give him the tickets and make sure he is on time. So why don't you spend the rest of the afternoon getting ready for tonight. What time and where do you want to meet Monday to start training? On Mon/Wed/Friday's I meet with Gai/Rock Lee at 5 am to do a morning run/spar, so I usually finished with them by 8 am."

Anko smiles she has been looking forward tonight all week, "let's meet at Area 44 at 10 am Monday morning and start your training." Before getting up and reaching inside her overcoat for some ryo to pay for her lunch, Naruto waves her off at he puts ryo down on counter, "Big sister, it was most excellent like usual, see you later." "You be careful out there little brother, nice meeting you Anko sensei" a voice from the kitchen is heard.

As the two start strolling towards the market area they stop at a intersection, Naruto, "well I heading over to drop off the tickets and make sure Iruka sensei is up to standards. You have a good time tonight and I will see you Monday at 10 am in Area 44." Naruto bows to Anko before heading towards Iruka's apartment complex. Anko sees her 'shadow' trying to look inconspicuous behind her_, "let's see what type of shape you are in"_ as Anko starts walking around the market area.

A woman is peeking around the edge of a building watching Anko as she enters into 'Kunoichi Nite' boutique and jots down the time and Anko's destination. A little voice is heard behind her, "whatta' you doing?"

The woman turns slowly to see a little boy about ten standing behind her. Seeing nobody else around she turns to the little boy, "I'm watching that woman."

"Why?"

Looking at the little boy, "because she is a 'bad' woman."

"Why?"

Shaking her head, "because she dresses provocatively to cause men to have 'bad' thoughts."

"Why?"

Glancing to insure that Anko is still in the boutique, "she is corrupting members of our academic community."

"Why?"

No longer looking at the child and watching for Anko to leave the boutique, "because she is now associating with that damn demon brat."

A deep male voice, "do you know stalking a member of the village is illegal, punishable with a 2-5 years jail time? Slandering a member of the village opens you to a lawsuit for decimation of character. But, those crimes will probably won't be charged against you, because you violated one of Third Sandaime's Laws concerning Naruto Uzumaki… you called him a 'demon brat' which is punishable by death."

The woman continues to watch the boutique, waving her hand back at the child, "yeah, yeah, what ever you say little …." It is slowly dawning on the woman that was not a child's voice any longer speaking behind her. Fear is creeping into her as she slowly turns her head around. Standing where the 'little boy' was is now the demon brat in his tan trench coat, who is slowing showing her a predatory smile.

Sweat is starting to run down the woman's face when Naruto goes, "BOO!"

The woman screams and falls out into the street dropping her notebook and purse. Crawling backwards until she gets to her feet and goes running down the street screaming 'that he after her'.

Kukaku Shiba/Anko come out of the 'Kunoichi Nite' boutique to see a woman running down the street screaming 'that he was after her'. Walking over to the alley way, they see Naruto wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

Anko walks up and glares at Naruto, "damn it blonde, now that 'Holier Then Thou' bitch is going to press assault charges on you."

Wiping the tears from his eyes Naruto, "I don't think so because if she does then I will counter with three charges of my own, plus she dropped the evidence against her and I have a witness that I did not touch her."

This peaks Kukaku interest, "who is your witness?"

Picking up the notebook/purse Naruto, "would you like to come down and collect the evidence ANBU Cat?"

Kukaku/Anko both look up to see ANBU Cat standing on top of one of the building by the alley. ANBU Cat jumps down to stand in front of the three.

ANBU Cat turns to Kukaku/Anko, "on my way home, I spotted that woman stalking Anko, so I followed you to make sure she was not a threat. I didn't see the child near her until they I heard them talking. After she explained everything she was doing, next thing I see is Uzumaki standing ten feet behind her telling her the consequences of stalking a shinobi. He was right on the first two charges; but, I've never heard about the Sandaime's laws concerning Uzumaki?"

Kukaku stiffens because she knows what laws concerning Uzumaki were about and the penalty for breaking those laws.

ANBU Cat, "and then she turned around, Uzumaki smiles at her and said, 'boo' and off she ran screaming. Say Uzumaki how did you know I was up on the roof?"

Naruto taps the side of his nose, "Wild Roses Body Wash."

Anko can swear that she sees Yuugo blushing behind her Cat mask.

ANBU Cat looks at Naruto, "so do you wish to press charges?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "if she presses charges, then I will press those charges. I'll let you keep the evidence, you might want to give her a 'lecture' on the hazards of stalking when you return her purse. Well I got to go check on Iruka. Catch you later sensei/ANBU Cat/Ms. Shiba is was good to see you again." Naruto bows to the three before leaving.

Kukaku motions the two to follow her back to her office at her shop. Once in there Yuugo takes off her mask and looks at the other two before all three break out laughing.

After stopping off at Iruka's sensei apartment and handing the tickets to Iruka and telling Iruka to just relax and enjoy the evening, Naruto heads to his apartment. Taking a quick shower, Naruto changes into Ky.

Kyuubi is lying on Naruto couch, opens one eye and looks at him, **"so what are you heading?"**

Straightening his trench coat, "Casino Royall, Rin mention Lady T might be over there to play in the 'five card hold'em tournament' this weekend. I need to push her to agreeing to my project."

Kyuubi sits up, **"alright gambling/sake/food my kind of road trip, let's go!"** before disappearing in a poof of smoke.


	23. Chapter 23 Tsunade PastPresent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 23 – Tsunade Present/Past…

Kyuubi sits up, "alright gambling/sake/food my kind of road trip, let's go!" before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto shakes his head with the vision of Kyuubi's henge as a middle-aged man in a 'loud' shirt and cargo pants. Kyuubi has the luck of Tsunade when it comes to gambling; but as long as they keep the sake coming, he does not care. Before leaving Naruto, creates several Kage clones to continue doing research on Shino's project. Naruto knows that the clan members would notify him if he is needed in the village before Monday morning. After double-checking everything, Naruto goes through the hand signs, 'Kitsune Sage Teleportation' before slapping his hand on the floor.

Tsunade is looking at her cards, pair of tens/aces with a queen high card with one card left to be turned over. She been winning several smaller pots; but losing the big ones. The last half hour she has felt like her luck was improving; but she could not shake that feeling that something was off. Shizune/Tonton is sitting in the gallery watching Tsunade play in the final round of the tournament. Shizune was nervous because once again, Tsunade had used the last bit of money to enter the tournament. Shizune was not happy with this type of tournament, it was winner takes-all, and there was no prize money for runner-ups. Shizune watching her master push all her money towards the center of the table, 'all-in'. All the other players follow the 'all-in' also. The final card is finally flipped over, a ten of clubs. Tsunade grins this gives her a full house tens over aces as she flips over her cards, "looks like the little lady wins this hand." As she starts to reach for the pot, one of the other players, "I don't think so…straight flush ten high." Tsunade sits down and stares at the pot as the other player starts to reach for the pot, _"how did he beat me?"_

As the man reaches to rake in the pot a kunai lands in the middle of the pot and a deep male voice is heard, "when you cheat a friend of mine, I'm not a very happy individual."

Tsunade/Shizune/Tonton heads turn to sound of the voice to see Ky walking towards the poker table spinning a kunai on one finger.

The man reaching for the pot looks at the blonde hair man in a white trench coat approaching the table, "I don't know who you are; but, this is a private game. And I've killed men, who called me a cheater."

Still spinning the kunai, "I'm surprised that Lady T has not killed you already for cheating her. I guess since this is supposed to be a casino 'sanction tournament' that she would not have to be watching for you five cheaters." The other three players and the dealer stand up to face the man in the white trench coat.

One of the other players, "are you calling us all cheaters?"

Ky stops spinning the kunai and grasps it hilt, "did I stutter… I have been watching you five for the past half hour. With those marked cards, that fake anti-genjustsu seal on the table and the dealer passing you the cards you need, yeah I would call you cheaters. I figure you were just buying your time until Lady T when 'all-in' to make your move. By the way do you really know who you are playing against?"

Another one of the players' sneers, "yeah we know, Tsunade 'The Legendary Sucker'."

Ky shakes his head sadly, "yes that is one name that she is known as; but, most people know her as 'Tsunade the Sannin', who could destroy this entire building with one punch. And now that she knows that you have been cheating her, try not to get hit."

The first player, "prove it that we are cheating or we going to kick your ass."

Ky, "Lady T takes the dealer's glasses and put them on and tell me what you see."

Tsunade starts to reach for the dealer's glasses causing him to back away for Tsunade. All of sudden the dealer notices he cannot move his right foot. Looking down, he sees a kunai sticking out of his right foot pinning it to the floor. Before he can do anything, Tsunade snatches his glasses off and put them on to look at the cards on the table. Sounds of wood cracking can be heard as everyone's eyes are focused on Tsunade as she slowly clenching her hands around a chair beside the table.

Ky, "Lady T do you feel any type of anti-genjustsu presents coming off that seal in the center of the table?" Tsunade slowly shakes her head 'no'; throbbing blood vessels are starting to appear on her forehead.

Ky, "the dealer was using an 'A' genjustsu to cover up his dealings off the bottom and his signaling the other four players what you had. What would you say to that Lady T?"

Tsunade brings her hands together and cracks her knuckles, "I say somebody is about to be in the world of pain." Killer intent is radiating off Tsunade at the four players and the dealer.

The first player pulls out a kunai, which causes the other three players to pull out their kunai. "We not afraid of some old sannin." boosts one of the other players.

Ky takes a step back, "you have made two major mistakes. One you pulled out a kunai on a sannin. Two and this was your biggest mistake, you called her 'old'. If you surrender now, maybe she won't hurt you."

The four look at each other before lunging at Tsunade. Tsunade ducks under the first attacker and strikes the second attacker in the chest. The force of the blow drives the second attacker into the third attacker, who was behind him, which drives both of them to back wall of the casino. Seeing Tsunade devastate two of his friends, the first player starts to run away while Tsunade punches the fourth player into the next room. The first player feels a hand grabbing his collar and flinging him back towards Tsunade where he lands at her feet. Looking up at Tsunade, he immediately starts cowering and pleading for mercy. Tsunade looks down at him with contempt before turning her back on him. Seeing his chance, the first player pulls out his second kunai and starts to rise up when he feels a katana pressed to his neck.

Ky is standing beside the first player with his katana drawn, "you know I ought to kill you for that; but, then I would have to pay to clean up the blood. So I just want to you look up, so you can see the punch you are about to receive."

Looking up the first player see Tsunade has turned around and a fist approaching his chin is the last thing he remembers for a while.

The owner of the casino has come running over there with several of his 'enforcers', "get those cheaters out of my casino and to the authorities." As the four players and dealer are hauled off and employees are cleaning up the damage the casino owner is standing beside Tsunade, "please Lady Tsunade, accept my apologies for not spotting these cheaters at our tournament. You are the winner, I will personally make sure all your winnings are accounted for, you would honor me if you would continue your stay at my casino, I have moved all your belongs to the VIP suite, you and your guests will have all your meals/drinks on the house. If there is anything that I can personally do to make your stay enjoyable just let me know."

Ky had moved over to stand beside Shizune/Tonton, "you can kick back and relax for a while. He'll do anything to keep this quiet, because if this gets out that he had hired a crooked dealer for a tournament, he might as well close his doors."

Shizune nods her head in agreement then looks down at the shivering Tonton in her arms, "what is the matter with you Tonton?"

Tonton is shivering as he looks at Ky who smiles at Tonton as if he is looking at dinner.

Ky smiles at Shizune, "he thinks I'm going to eat him."

Shizune holds Tonton closer, "don't worry Tonton; I won't let him eat you." Shizune notices Tsunade signaling them to follow as the owner leads them to their new rooms. The owner takes them up to the penthouse suite, after placing a dinner order and some expensive sake the owner promises it will be sent up shortly and if there was anything they needed, all they had to do was ask.

Once the owner had left, Tsunade walks behind the wet bar and snags a several bottles of sake and glasses. Motioning Ky/Shizune to sit down, Tsunade sets a bottle of sake in front of each. Stretching out on one of the couches, Tsunade kicks off her sandals and pours herself a healthy glass of sake before downing it. After pouring herself another glass, "Ky I owe you again, those five were about to make me live up to my nickname."

Ky sipping a glass of sake, "you know what I want, have you given it any further thought about that project."

Shizune has set Tonton down, who runs into one of the bedrooms to hide. Shizune knows what Ky is asking for; but she is sure Tsunade is still against the idea. Shizune had voiced her opinion it was actually Tsunade's original idea, Ky was just stepping it up a notch.

Tsunade rolls her glass of sake in her hands, "I just don't know if I'm ready to make such a commitment."

Ky sets his glass down on a table and looks Tsunade in the eyes, "I going to tell you just like I told Rin two days ago. You have to come to terms with your memories of the village. You are letting those memories keep you away from people who care about you and it is your home. I'm not saying to forget those memories; but, you have already grieved/punished yourselves enough, move on."

Tsunade slams her glass on the table shattering both the glass and the table to glare at Ky.

Shizune tries to defuse the situation, "Ky you said you saw Rin two days ago were you in Sunagakure?"

Ky shaking his head 'no' as he returns the glare at Tsunade, "Ishida Ryuken ambushed her party near the border of Land of the Hidden Rain and Land of the Wind."

Both Tsunade/Shizune heads' snap up to stare at Ky at the mention of Ishida Ryuken's name.

Tsunade whispers, "is she all right?"

Ky nods his head 'yes', "I was able to get there before anything seriously happened. I had help from Gaara/Kankuro from the Hidden Sand Village. We eliminated Ishida's gang and Gaara took Ishida back to Sunagakure for trial. Rin had a few bumps and bruises, Ishida never touched her."

Both Tsunade/Shizune sigh in relief. Tsunade slowly shakes her head, "once again, I owe you Ky; but, I still cannot go back."

Ky looks at Tsunade, "how much longer are you going to wallow in self-pity and try to drown your grief in sake? How much longer are you going to drag Shizune/Rin around doing mire penance when you could settle down and do some real good for people?"

Tsunade jumps up, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF WALLOWING IN SELF PITY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE SUFFERED!"

Ky stands up to face Tsunade, "I DARE BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYTHING AND BEFORE YOU START RANTING ABOUT SUFFERING, SISTER I GOT YOU BEAT!"

Tsunade walks over and pokes Ky in the chest, "YOU. KNOW. NOTHING!"

Ky looks down into Tsunade's eyes, "I know the truth about you and Dan Kato, does Shizune know the truth?"

Tsunade drops her eyes because she has never told Shizune the truth about her relationship with her uncle.

Before anybody can move, Ky does a series of hand signs before slapping his hand down on the floor, 'Kitsune Room Sound Seal' as a blue light covers the entire room.

Shizune walks up slowly and puts her arm around Tsunade, "Tsunade I know your secret about you and Uncle Dan. He told me right after you and he got married in secret. He made me promise not to tell you, he wanted the both of you to tell me together. I knew if I told you that I knew your secret it would cause you grief, so I never said anything."

After a couple of minutes, Tsunade looks a Ky with tears in her eyes, "is that what you know?"

Looking at Tsunade Ky, "yes and I read the battle field report on how your husband sacrificed his life to save you and your team from an ambush. His injuries were so great that even you could not save the man that you loved. The sight of your dying husband in your arms has traumatized you so that the sight of blood brings those memories screaming back to you. The village reminded you of your loss of your husband/brother, so you fled. But by fleeing you left behind people who cared for you. And you broke your promise to a couple who trusted you."

Tsunade wipes her eyes to stare at Ky, "I have never broken a promise to anyone."

Ky takes a step back, "look hard at me and tell me who do you see? Then tell me again that you did not break your promise."

Tsunade looks at Ky a memory is dogging the back of her mind when Shizune comments, "Ky looks like a younger version of the Yondaime Hokage."

Tsunade mouth hangs open because now she realizes who Ky looks like, "you are an exact copy of Minato except your style is more like Kushina. You are their…"

Ky's eyes turn golden, "you finally figure it out haven't you, 'god-mother'."

Tsunade put her hand to her chest and slowly sits down on the couch; Shizune is looking in confusion from Tsunade to Ky.

Ky turns to Shizune who sees his golden eyes, "Shizune Kato let me formally introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Jinchuriki to Lord Kyuubi No Yoto the Nine Tail Fox, who is my sensei/friend. You have known me as 'Ky - The Golden Fox' mercenary shinobi. I'm the God child to Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and Tsunade the Slug Sannin, whom neither have paid any attention to for the past 17 years."

Turning to face Tsunade, "you want to talk pain and suffering try having an entire village hate your mire presents and do everything in their power to either end my life or make it miserable for the past 17 years. At least you had Shizune/Rin to help support you. For the first 5 years of my life, I was on my own, the old man tried to help; but the civilian council tied his hands. So don't tell me about suffering."

Shizune slowly sits down and looks from her aunt to Ky, _"he is right, Rin/I have been there to comfort Tsunade; but, nobody was there for Ky."_

Tsunade looks up at Naruto with tears in her eyes, "I never knew that you were left all alone. Please forgive me; but, I cannot go back to that place right now."

Naruto sits down and looks at Tsunade, "Tsunade I understand your reasons for not having any love for that village. Hell, if it was not for a handful of people living there, I would of left a long time ago myself. It is not in my nature to hate; however, I have been known to hold a grudge for a long time." After a couple of minutes of silence, "Tsunade I calling in one of your I.O.U.'s, I want you/Shizune and if possible Rin to visit the village at the end of the month. I want you to stay the weekend. I want your final answer to my proposal at that time."

Tsunade seems to be debating her answer when Naruto added, "you need to see your sensei, he not getting any younger. You owe him 'big time' for what he has done to keep the civilian council away from you/Shizune/Rin."

Tsunade/Shizune look at each other with a confused look, "what has the civilian council wanted to do to us?"

Naruto leans forward, "One: he has kept them from repelling your 'Sannin' status, so that they could try to force you back to the village. Second: push for you to have children to insure the Senju bloodline is not lost. However, several council members are saying you are too old and cannot bear any children, so the Senju bloodline is lost. Therefore, they now want Shizune/Rin to be 'a couple of brood mares' to Sasuke Uchiha to insure the Uchiha bloodline. And third: several of the civilian council members want to put the Senju complex up on the market since you are not living in it."

A shocked Tsunade is looking at Naruto, "they wanted to force me to have children just to continue the Senju bloodline? In addition to making Shizune/Rin 'broodmares' for an Uchiha? They cannot do those things, I am a 'Sannin'. "

Naruto nods his head in agreement, "true you are a Sannin; however, you have not visited the village in over seventeen years, people have selective memories. The old man has let a majority of his power slip and the civilian council has assumed that they are now in control of the village. Plus there are those on the council who wish to 'own' the first/second Hokage's complex for bragging rights."

Shizune turns to Tsunade, "Ky is right, we have not been back to the village in over seventeen years, people have a tendency to 'forget' the things that you have done for the village. I would like to personally thank the Sandaime for not allowing the civilian council to turning me into 'breeding stock'."

Naruto finishes his drink and sets the glass on the floor beside his chair before standing up, "Tsunade that is all I got to say to you, think about it. If you do not show up at the village at the end of the month then you will have told me your decision to my proposal. All I ask from you/Shizune is three things. One, do not tell anyone that I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They still have vindictive enemies who will come after me and might hurt the few people I care about to get at me. Two, if you see your fellow teammate/godfather, Jiraiya do not tell him who I am, that honor is to be mine. And third and final, if you see your other teammate Orochimaru tell him that 'he is a dead man', tell him that his former student Anko is going to kill him and Ky is going to have her back. Tsunade if you need to contact me, have Katsuyu contact the Kitsune clan and they will relay the message."

Tsunade slowly nods her head, Shizune trying to think of something to keep Ky there, "why don't you stay for dinner and we could talk?"

Both Tsunade/Naruto look at Shizune before Naruto say, "about 'what', the only time we have talked has been in a casino and we were gambling. I used that just to get her attention so that she would listen to my proposal, other than that we have nothing to talk about. If she accepts my proposal, when we are 'ironing out' the details then we might sit/talk about other things."

Shizune is grasping at straws trying to think of ways to keep the two together, "Tsunade could tell you things about your parents that you might want to know."

Naruto shakes his head 'no', "Shizune you are trying your best to keep me here thinking Tsunade can tell me things about my parents. But you did not know that my mother was the Jinchuriki to Lord Kyuubi No Yoto the Nine Tail Fox for over twelve years and friends with him. I have known Lord Kyuubi for over twelve years and he has told me everything about my parents because he was there. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find Lord Kyuubi and tell him I'm heading back to village."

Tsunade's head snaps up, "what do you mean, 'you have to find him'?"

With a lopsided grin Naruto, "I am a master of Fuinjutsu, I changed my father's original seal about five years ago. Lord Kyuubi can come and go as he pleases; I'm no longer his jailer." Seeing a panic look appearing on Tsunade's face "don't worry he won't go into another rampage because I have 'fixed' his weakness." Naruto sees Tsunade still looking anxious over the thought of the Nine Tail fox being on the loose. As he is walking towards the door, "only thing you got to fear is your hearing, if Kyuubi gets drunk and finds a karaoke machine, his singing sucks." Naruto opens the door just as the dinner that Tsunade had ordered showed up, "Tonton looks like you not on the menu tonight." Which cause a squealing sound to be heard from one of the bedrooms and Shizune glaring at Naruto for suggesting such a thing. Before walking out the door, Naruto raises his right hand and makes a hand sign, 'Kitsune Room Sound Seal Release' before walking out the door.

As the waiter leaves Shizune sets out the meal knowing now is not the time to talk about what has happened. Shizune sets a plate of salad down on the floor for Tonton, who cautiously came out of the bedroom after hearing the door close. Shizune/Tsunade eat in silence after finishing their meals Tsunade leans back into the sofa and stares at the ceiling as Shizune places the dishes by the door. Shizune pulls out a medical scroll and starts to read it while occasionally scratching behind Tonton's ears.

Tsunade still looking at the ceiling, "Shizune do you think I've been wallowing in self-pity and drowning my grief in sake?"

Shizune puts down the scroll, "Tsunade every person has their own personal level of grieving to do there is no set time limit on grief."

Tsunade looks over at Shizune, "are you still grieving for Dan?"

Shizune looks at Tsunade, "I still grieve over the loss of Uncle Dan every day; however, I came to terms with his death after about six months. Uncle Dan was a jonin shinobi and we were at war. His death was hard to accept; but, death is a possibility in all shinobi conflicts. You had to watch the man that you love die in your arms. You could not save him, no matter how hard you tried, our two grief's are similar yet worlds apart."

Tsunade reaching for a bottle of sake, "Shizune did you ever meet Minto/Kushina?"

Shizune resumes scratching Tonton's ears as she thinks, "I remember reading about how the two of them were a major reason that we won the third shinobi war. I remember Minto looking so handsome in that white trench coat with the fire on the bottom. The only thing I remember about Kushina was her nickname, 'Crimson Death' and her long flowing red hair."

Tsunade sipping her sake, "Jiraiya/Minato/Kushina were part of team sent to rescue our team when it was discovered that we were walking into ambush. I barely remember Jiraiya taking Dan out of my arms and Kushina holding me. Later back in Konoha, I found out that Jiraiya had given information concerning the actual strength of our enemy prior to our mission somehow that information was not given to our team. I think Jiraiya avoids me because he blames himself for Dan's death and because of my rejection of his marriage proposal before I ever met Dan."

Shizune is stunned, "you rejected Jiraiya's proposal of marriage?"

Tsunade bows her head, "yes, at the time I thought that I was in love with Orochimaru. I found out later that my Granduncle Tobirama had told Jiraiya that a 'no name/clan less orphan' was going to marry his niece. Looking back now I understand why Jiraiya was such a good sensei to his genin squad. I remember hearing him swear that he would not be like our sensei/play favorites/teach them all equally. I ashamed to admit it; but, Jiraiya was right, the old man played favorites. Orochimaru because he was a child prodigy, I was the granddaughter/grandniece to the first/second hokages. Jiraiya was dead last and pretty much learned everything that he knows on his own, he would never back down or quit. Dan told me that Jiraiya had cornered him after we had gotten serious and swore to him 'if he ever hurt me' and left it at that. Then he thanked Dan for making me smile and wish us happiness shortly after that he left the village."

Petting a sleeping Tonton, "do you think Jiraiya still loves you?"

Tsunade looks at the door as if expecting someone to come through it, "I don't know if he still loves me; but, I have had a suspicion that he has been taking care of me for some time. Jiraiya has a strong belief in loyalty to one's friends."

Shizune nods her head in agreement there has been too many times in the past when they were in serious trouble in paying their bills. When suddenly, the owners 'would' apologize for their bookkeeping errors and give them a refund. Which confused Shizune because she knew that the bookkeepers were not wrong; but, she never questioned it too hard.

Looking at Shizune, "so if I turn down 'Ky/Naruto's' offer, are you going to accept it?"

Shizune starts to sputter, Tsunade waves her off, "Shizune after gambling with him I know he always has multi-options, he never allows for himself to have only one option. He wants this project done badly, if I refuse you or Rin would be his alternate choices for consideration."

Looking down at Tonton, "yes he asked me to consider it, if you refused his offer. So Tsunade are you going to refuse?"

Looking at the door once again, "I honestly don't know right now. He is just like his mother he is tired of me sitting on the fence. He is right about one thing I need to go 'home' at least to visit. This will also give you time to consider your options, Shizune. I know how much you hate 'living out of a suit case', this will give you a chance at a home and some real friends. But, for right now I'm going to enjoy the 'good life' that is offered to me for free for a week or so."

Shizune turns her head to look at the door as if it held the answers, "yes I agree Ky has given us a lot to think about."

Naruto finds his sensei sitting at the buffet table piled high with empty dishes, **"the pit boss felt sorry for me losing so much money that he gave me a complementary buffet as a consolation prize… big mistake. I think I have already eaten/drank more then I lost and I have not even hit the dessert table yet."**Naruto pats his sensei shoulder, "as long as you are having fun. I'm heading over to the 'Double Kunai casino' to make some cash before heading home. There are a few repairs needed at the orphanage/community center and a cash donation would help."

Kyuubi nods his head in agreement, **"so did you/Tsunade have a talk?**"

Stealing a dango stick from Kyuubi's plate, "yeah, 'godmother' has to give me an answer at the end of the month. Well you enjoy yourself sensei I will see you back in Konoha." Naruto turns to leave while munching on the stick of dango.

Naruto is sitting at his kitchen table sipping coffee he was not making the progress he wanted on Shino's project.

He had deposited his winning into the orphanage/community center bank accounts anonymously. Where as Tsunade/Kyuubi had bad luck gambling, Naruto could not lose.

He had checked with Lord Yasutora on his technique for removing the 'Curse of Heaven Seal' off of Anko. He was almost positive he had all the angles covered; but, he wanted Lord's Yasutora's opinion to be 100% sure before attempting the removal.

Naruto had gotten word from the retired shinobi, who was teaching Rock Lee how to cook that now Gai sensei had joined. After finding out that Rock Lee was trying to improve himself Gai sensei said that it would be youthful for him to continue to learn. Naruto grinned to himself because he knew that the shinobi ran a tight kitchen. Gai/Rock Lee's heads would be on the receiving end of a wooden spoon if Gai/Rock Lee started going off on one of the 'mutual' complementary marathons.

What bother Naruto the most was after filtering through all of Ishida's documents and doing some checking with members of various animal clans he was certain that Amegakure had ordered the kidnappings and offered sanctuary to Ishida. However he discovered that **Hanzō**, also known as **Hanzō of the Salamander** a legendary shinobi was no longer the leader of Amegakure. Hanzo was killed by Pain, who becomes the leader of the village and was using it as a base for Akatsuki.

But on the bright side, one of his Kage clones had agreed to a movie date with Hinata, Sunday afternoon at 5 pm. Kami was finally smiling on him….


	24. Chapter 24 Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 24 – Movie Night…

What bother Naruto the most was after filtering through all of Ishida's documents and doing some checking with members of various animal clans he was certain that Amegakure ordered the kidnappings and offered sanctuary to Ishida. However, he discovered that **Hanzō**, also known as **Hanzō of the Salamander** a legendary shinobi was no longer the leader of Amegakure. Hanzo was killed by Pain, who became the leader of the village and was using it as a base for Akatsuki.

He would have to see if he could get the Salamander clan to do passive spying on Amegakure for him. From Danzo's Root intelligence reports on Amegakure, the village was extremely paranoid about strangers. According to the reports, the villagers worshipped Pain and his right hand person, Angel. Naruto decided to put several Kage clones on doing research on Pain to find out, who he was and what were his talents. Naruto knew not to underestimate him because he had to be extremely strong to beat someone like Hanzo. He would have to brief the old man on what he had learned and bring him up to date on his latest projects.

Early Monday morning, Gai/Rock Lee finds Naruto at their usual training area banging his head against a tree.

Gai sensei, "Naruto, what a youth way of strengthening one's neck and forehead why did I not think of that?"

Naruto stops and looks at Gai/Rock Lee, "what are you talking about, I banging my head against the tree to clear an image out of my head."

Gai/Rock Lee looks at each other Lee, "Naruto I don't understand what image were you trying to clear?"

Reaching up and wiping tree bark off his headband, "nothing to worry about, so how many laps this morning?"

Gai smiles which almost blinds Naruto even though the sun has not risen, "your youthfulness resilience to overcome a setback is an inspiration to us all. We should all strive to overcome setbacks in life."

Rock Lee, "Gai sensei once again your words of wisdom inspire me to new heights. I shall run 100 laps around outside the village carrying fifty pounds of weights in each hand."

Gai, "and I shall run backwards in front of you carrying one hundred pounds of weights in each hand giving you words of encouragement all the way."

"GAI SENSI"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

Naruto starts to run around outside the village after his first lap Gai/Rock Lee are still calling out the others' name, "Gai, Lee you are both are falling behind, I'm on lap ten already." This breaks the spell and both sensei/student start running after Naruto. As he is running, he hears Gai/Lee calling out encouragement/praises to each other. Naruto shakes his head, if Gai sensei was not the village's finest taijutsu expert and Lee a decent sparring partner he would not put up with the pair. While running he thinks back to why he was banging his head against the tree.

Flashback - Saturday afternoon….

One of Naruto's Kage clone had gone grocery shopping when 'he' ran into Hinata, who asked if 'he' wanted to go to the movies Sunday afternoon. 'Naruto' quickly said 'yes' and Hinata told him to meet her at the movie theater at 5 pm. When Naruto had return back to the village, the Kage clone dispersed giving Naruto the good news of his movie date with Hinata.

Kami was finally smiling on him or so he thought.

Sunday afternoon a little before five, Naruto is sitting on a bench across from the theater when he senses Hinata approaching. Standing up Naruto's smile starts to fade as multiple chakras' presence are around Hinata as she approaches the theater. He recognizes Konohamura/Hanabi/Moegi/Udon walking in front of Hinata, his expectations for a 'real' date was slowly sinking.

Konohamaru spots Naruto, "hey boss what are you doing here?"

Hinata smiles at Naruto, "he is here because I invited him to join us today."

Hanabi frowning, "you invited him to help you keep an 'eye' on us."

Hinata looks at her sister, "that is not true I just ran into him yesterday at the market and invited him to join us."

Konohamaru grins, "Who is going to keep an 'eye' on you two?"

Hinata starts to blush at this comment Naruto steps over to Konohamaru, "well the only way to solve that problem is for all the guys to sit together and all the ladies sit together; but, on a different side."

This suggestion causes the look of panic to appear on everybody's faces.

Naruto looks down at Konohamaru, "or we can all sit where we want to and with whom we want too."

This suggestion brings a smile on everybody's face. After asking which movie they were going to see, Naruto nudges Konohamura/Udon towards the ticket window leaving the females by the bench. As they approach, the ticket window Naruto has slipped both Konohamura/Udon several ryos each whispering to them, "Ok this should be enough for you to pay for your dates' tickets and some snacks. I don't care where you sit just don't sit too close to me. Also, guys remember Hinata has the Byakugan and she will use it. And yes Konohamaru I know Hanabi has the same ability so we are both in the same boat."

Udon looks worried at the Naruto, "but, we agreed to go 'Dutch', what are they going to say when we pay for their tickets/snacks?"

Naruto looks at Udon, "simple, lie to them tell them that they can pay next time. This will accomplish two things: one they will secretly be pleased that you paid for the 'date'. Two, this will pretty much insure a second 'date' because they will feel that they need to pay you back. And when you get a second date, do not let them pay for it. If you get short on cash come see me I will always spot members of my 'gang'…deal?" Naruto sticks his fist out.

Konohamura/Udon look at each other before bumping their fists against Naruto's fist, "deal."

After purchasing their tickets as they are walking back towards the females, Udon asks Naruto, "Why did that woman almost charge you so much for your tickets instead of the window price?"

Naruto, "I think she thought I was paying for everybody's ticket not just mine/Hinata that is why."

"_**Good save kit"**_

"_Welcome back sensei, so did you enjoy yourself?"_

"_**Had a blast, found a karaoke bar… those people just do not appreciate good singing. So why are we at the movies?"**_

"_Hinata roped one of my clones into chaperone duty yesterday."_

"_**You can still have some fun, just use a "C" level genjustsu on those Academy kits and you are home free."**_

"_Thought of that; but, Hinata's sister Hanabi is in the group and she has the Byakugan."_

"_**Well kit, look on the bright side at least you two are together."**_

"_Good point sensei"_

"_**Just do not let her 'hog' all the popcorn."**_

Naruto comes up behind Konohamaru/Hanabi who are arguing over who was paying for what. Naruto tells them that they can discuss that later because they need to get into the theater and get snacks and seats. Once they got their snacks, the group entered into the theater to find their seats. Moegi/Udon went to the left side of the theater as Konohamaru/Hanabi agreed upon the right side of the theater. Naruto/Hinata took a couple of seats near the back and center of the theater.

Hinata could not believe her luck she finally was on a date with Naruto even though it wasn't an official date. While the guys were buying the tickets, she had told her sister that she would not use her Byakugan if she did not use hers to which she agreed. The movie previews were over and the movie was just starting when Hinata felt Naruto put his arm around her and she naturally rested her head on his shoulder. Just as Hinata was getting comfortable, a couple started arguing loudly to their right. Hinata was praying that it was not Konohamaru/Hanabi; but Naruto's sensitive hearing knew it was. Soon an usher came into the theater to quiet the two down, which failed. Soon another person came over to the pair and told them that they had to leave because they were disturbing the other customers and escorted them out. Sighing Naruto reluctantly removed his arm from around Hinata as they both stood up to head out of the theater. Entering the lobby, they meet Udon/Moegi who had seen Konohamaru/Hanabi being escorted out of the theater. Out by the bench across from the theater is Konohamaru/Hanabi arguing with both parties waving their arms around as to prove point. Moegi/Udon look at Naruto/Hinata with sad smiles, they know those two fought like cats/dogs over everything.

Naruto smiles lopsided at Hinata, "I guess we better go break the two up before they come to blows and start a clan war."

As the two couples approach the arguing couple they hear, "I don't ever want to see you again" "That's fine by me" "Fine" "Fine" before the two parts in opposite directions.

Naruto looks sadly at Hinata, "I'll make sure Konohamaru/Udon gets home safely. Have a good first day training with your team tomorrow. Catch you later." Naruto gently squeezes her hand.

Hinata nods her head, "you to. Good night." Hinata gently squeezes his hand back before letting go and trotting to catch up to her sister.

Naruto jerks his head in the direction of Konohamaru as he/Udon start walking after a complaining Konohamaru. They soon catch up to Konohamaru and flank him on both side and just walk with him not saying a word as he gripes about Hanabi. About two blocks away for the theater, Konohamaru looks to both sides and sees Naruto/Udon, "what are you guys doing here?"

Naruto has his hands in his pockets, "thought it would be a nice idea to stretch my legs."

Konohamaru looks at Naruto/Udon for a moment, "why aren't you two still watching the movie… oh."

Walking for a couple of minutes Konohamaru, "want to know what the fight was about?"

Naruto/Udon, "Nah" and keep walking with Konohamaru.

They arrive at the Saruthobi complex Naruto turns to Konohamaru, "night is still young, let's go to your dojo and practice some so that way tonight is not a total loss."

Hiruzen/Asumaare sitting in Hiruzen's study sharing a drink/smoking when they hear kunai hitting targets. Getting up they head to the dojo to see who is practicing. As they enter, they see Naruto correcting Konohamaru/Udon throwing techniques. After watching the two improve after a couple of throws, Hiruzen clears his throat.

Konohamaru looks back, "hi grandfather/Uncle Asuma." Naruto/Udon bow to the Sandaime/sensei by the door.

Tapping the ash out of his pipe Hiruzen, "I thought you were going to the movies?"

Konohamaru, "I did go to the movies; but, Hanabi started an argument and would not listen to reason tell them Naruto."

Naruto holds up his hands, "don't drag me into this, if you want some expert advice concerning women you should ask your grandfather/uncle."

Konohamaru looks at his grandfather/uncle, "so what should I do, I was right."

Hiruzen/Asuma looks at each other, then Konohamaru and as one, "Apologize."

Konohamaru mouth hits the floor, "what are you crazy, I'm right, she was wrong. Why should I apologize?"

Hiruzen walks up to his grandson and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Konohamaru trust me on this, just apologize to her and things will go a whole lot smoother between the two of you. If not, women have a very long memory and will bring this up later in your relationship as a weapon against you."

Pouting Konohamaru looks at his Grandfather then over at his Uncle/Naruto nodding their heads in agreement, "it's just not right, I'm right and she is wrong."

"Konohamaru, you do what you want, good night," Hiruzen turns to leave followed by Asuma.

"Good night grandfather/Uncle"

"Good Night Sandaime/Asuma Sensei" is heard behind them.

As Hiruzen/Asuma, return to Hiruzen study and Asuma pours them another glass of sake.

Asuma looks at his father, "do you think he will heed your advice?"

Sipping his sake Hiruzen looks at his son, "did you at his age?"

Asuma looks sheepishly at his glass, "No, how about you?"

Grinning at his son, "no, I learned the hard way. It took your mother several years to teach me that lesson."

Asuma sipping his sake, "oh yeah, Anko is going to use Naruto to get 'even' with Mrs. Tsumugiya."

Hiruzen sips his sake, "well at least there won't be any evidence linking Anko to this, you got to give the boy some credit he leaves no fingerprints behind. Hopefully he won't kill her."

Back in the dojo Naruto/Konohamaru/Udon are taking a break.

Naruto looks at Konohamaru, "I hear you put Mr. Tsumugiya/company in the hospital, what you do?"

Konohamaru grins, "Moegi told us that she spotted Mr. Tsumugiya/company 'bird watching' on a hill next to the spa on the female side. When the spa was empty and Moegi keeping watch, Udon/myself used 'Semi-Naked Female' jutsu and then 'faked' a make out session in the spa. After five minutes, we left and circled around to see if those perverts were still up there. We found the whole group unconscious with blood everywhere. Moegi made us pack those perverts to the hospital, some of those perverts weigh a ton."

Naruto sticks out his fist, "good work guys you made me proud."

The three of them bump fists, Konohamaru says that Udon was spending the night, so Naruto says he call it a night and leaves.

Hinata/Moegi are walking beside Hanabi as she steadily points out all of Konohamaru's faults. As they enter the Hyuga complex, Hinata herds them to the kitchen where seating them she gets out the chocolate ice cream and spoons. Senna/Hiashi are sitting in their living room reading when they see their daughters/Moegi heading towards the kitchen.

Hiashi looks at his wife, "I thought they were going to the movies?"

Senna sets down her book before getting up, "yes they were and from the looks of it Hanabi/Konohamaru got into another argument again." As she heads towards the kitchen Senna calls over her shoulder, "if you need anything from the kitchen, go next door to your brother's to get it. This may take a while."

Hiashi nods his head, "no problem, just try to remember when you come out, I'm innocent."

Senna enters the kitchen to hear Hanabi commenting how much a 'pig' Konohamaru is. Hinata hands her mother a spoon and slides the chocolate ice cream to her, who takes a spoonful and pops in her mouth.

Senna pushing the ice cream to Moegi, "so what did Konohamaru do this time?"

Hanabi looks at her mother, "he bought my ticket and paid for my snacks at the theater!"

Senna licking her spoon, "so?"

Hanabi looks at her mother in disbelief, "mother, we agree to pay our own way and then he goes and pays for everything."

Senna reaches for the ice cream to get another spoonful, "so?"

Hanabi clutching her spoon, "mother, how is Konohamaru going to treat me as an equal if he won't let me pay for my ticket/snacks?"

Senna points her spoon at Hanabi, "my dear you are confusing your kunoichi life with your non-kunoichi life."

Hanabi/Moegi both look at Senna with confused looks on their faces.

Senna taps her spoon on her chin, "you two are thinking that being a kunoichi is a twenty-four hour and seven days a week lifestyle, correct?"

Hanabi/Moegi shakes their heads in agreement.

Senna waves her spoon back/forth, "wrong, there are times when you will have to be a kunoichi twenty-four/seven; but, that is usually when you are on a mission. Once you are off duty you should return to your feminine self, which allows you to relax and unwind. Tonight you were supposed to be a young lady enjoying the evening with the company of a young man. Not a kunoichi/shinobi going on a mission."

Moegi, "but, how do you get them to respect you as a kunoichi if you show a feminine side?"

Senna reaches for more ice cream, "you begin it as a genin and your teammates. You prove to them that you have their backs and they have yours during a mission. As with all shinobi ranks you will have to prove that you are a competent kunoichi who can pull her weight. I will be the first to tell you there are shinobi, who feel kunoichi are a handicap to a team. These individuals are fools and should be avoided if possible."

Hinata places her spoon on the table, "so you are saying we have to build a mutual trust with our teammates so that we can function as a team verses three individuals trying to do the same thing."

Senna nods her head in agreement as she eats another bite of ice cream.

Hanabi is looking at her spoon, "so you are saying I was wrong and should apologize to Konohamaru?"

Senna reaches to pat her daughter's hand, "no dear do not apologize to Konohamaru unless he apologizes first. What the two of you need to learn is how to separate school from your social life. You are a girl turning into a young woman and Konohamaru is a boy turning into a young man. And depending on whose advice Konohamaru listens to he will become either a gentleman or a pervert. And trust me if he becomes a pervert, I will know and your mother knows how to deal with 'perverts'."

Hanabi/Moegi asked to be excuse so that they could go to bed since Moegi was doing a sleepover. Senna nods her head and kisses the top of the two girls' heads before they leave the room. Hinata has put the ice cream away and the spoons in the sink.

Senna pats a chair beside her for Hinata to sit, "so I guess Hanabi put a kink into your 'date' with Naruto?"

Hinata's head hits the table, "I know it was not an 'official' date; but, we were sitting together, he had his arm around me and was holding me gently, I was in heaven. Then Hanabi/Konohamaru got into that argument and got thrown out of the theater, I wanted to strangle Hanabi so badly tonight."

Senna is slowly stroking her daughter's head, "yes I know the feeling, and I felt that way when your father /I double dated with Minato/Kushina."

Hinata raises her head to look at her mother, "Minato/Kushina had an argument at the theater?"

Senna smiles remembering the incident, "no, Kushina got pissed at guy who was making comments all through the movie. Kushina told him to please be quiet to which he ignore and just got louder. The man told Minato if his girlfriend gave him a little kiss he would shut up."

Hinata's eyes got big, "Minato hit him?"

Senna laughs, "no, Kushina lean forward as if to kiss him then head-butted him and got thrown out. So we had to leave the movie because my parents knew Kushina was sleeping-over after the movie. Like you I want to 'strangle' Kushina so badly."Hinata giggles at the thought of Naruto's mother head butting someone over noise.

Senna gets up and kisses Hinata on top of the head, "I'm sorry about your evening being ruined; but, it is a start and hopefully things will get better, good night dear."

Hinata get up and follows her mother back into the living room where she wishes her parents a good night before heading to her room.

Hiashi wishes Hinata a good night while waiting for his wife to sit down beside him. As she sits down beside him, he puts his arm around his wife and pulls her close and gently kisses her ear, "so is everything ok between Hanabi/Konohamaru or are we going to have a 'clan' war?"

Snuggling against her husband, "no need to rouse the elders, the two of them are just having a usual teenage crisis. They were just thrown out of the theater like Minato/Kushina did the first time we double dated."

Hiashi stares at his wife, "Hanabi head-butted someone at the theater?"

Senna giggles, "no, nothing that bad. Hanabi/Konohamaru got into an argument because Konohamaru paid for everything and were asked to leave. Seems Hinata had invited Naruto to 'help' her chaperone the two couples. Let's just say our eldest daughter is not too happy with our youngest daughter."

Kissing his wife's ear some more, "I'll just have to tell Konohamaru to buy Hanabi those expensive chocolates at theater next time, I know it worked for me."

Senna closes hers eyes/smiles, "those are soooo good."

Naruto had gotten back to his apartment started looking in the cabinets for some sake, "Kami don't tell me you drank all of it already?"

Kyuubi in his red fox form is lying on the couch watching him, **"who me?"**

Opening another cabinet Naruto, "yes you, who do you think I was talking to. Ah, there is a bottle."

Putting a paw against his chest, **"I'm hurt that you would accuse me of doing something like that, besides when did you start drinking this late?"**

"Yeah right, you know why I drinking… I think Udon wanted to strangle Konohamaru worse then I did. Both Udon/I had our arms around our dates and was settling in for an extremely enjoyable movie then Konohamaru/Hanabi ruined it."

"**Don't be so hard on Konohamaru/Hanabi kit, they are just entering that stage of life where they are starting to notice the real differences there are between the two. And from the way those two fights, I would not be surprised if two are meant for each other."**

"Yeah, that would serve Konohamaru if Hanabi turned out to be his mate."

"**You could be right; they looked like they had the right chemistry. Have to wait/see."**

Sipping his sake, "yeah will have to wait/see. Well I guess I might as well look over the notes on Shino's project and see if I can fix that problem we are having."

"**Wake me up if you need any thing, I bushed," **Kyuubi yawns before resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

Naruto waves over his shoulder as he unrolls several scrolls and starts to read and make notes. After several hours, Naruto looks at the clock and stands up to stretch it was almost time for him to go meet Gai/Rock Lee at the training grounds for his morning run/taijutsu practice. Walking by the couch Naruto looks at his sensei, who has rolled over on his back and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth with a puddle of drool on the floor. Kicking the couch, "hey sensei, I heading out to train want to come along? You can catch yourself some breakfast or just meet me at Area 44 around 10."

Opening one eye, Kyuubi rolls over and stretches, **"breakfast sounds like a good idea, I seen quite few fat rabbits where you train." ** Before following Naruto out the door to head to the training area.

While Naruto is stretching, "you know sensei, you snore."

Kyuubi was scanning the area for movement, **"I do not, I just breathe deeply."**

"Yeah, call it what you like; but, you snore like a freight train. I had to put a 'Room Silent' seal on the couch just so I could hear myself think."

"**Santino said your mate talks sometime in her sleep; but, he could not hear because she had his head pressed between those two silk covered pillows. Santino noticed a little blood coming out of her nose after she made her comments."**

Thoughts of Hinata lying in her bed in a silk nightshirt flashes through Naruto's mind, "I hate you sensei." Then he turns and starts banging his head against the tree.

Kyuubi grins as he walks off toward the woods and makes an imaginary mark with his tail: sensei - 11,478 Naruto - 0.

A few minutes later, Gai/Rock Lee come walking up on Naruto as he is banging his head against a tree.

End flashback…

After doing their morning run and taijutsu training, Naruto leaves the pair and heads to Ichiraku for some breakfast and to pick up some dango for his sensei. Knowing that all she will grab on the way out of her apartment is a cup of coffee. Finishing breakfast and having a bagful of dango, Naruto heads over to Area 44 to wait for his sensei. Arriving in Area 44 Naruto sits on a large tree branch and starts to mediate.

After about ten minutes Naruto feels a kunai pressed to his neck, "blondie, you should not let someone sneak up on you like this, you could get you killed."

Naruto turns his head slowly to look Anko in the eyes, "true sensei; but, if you kill me, it would trigger the 'dead-man' switch on this bagful of dango, thus taking it with me into the afterlife."

Anko pulls the kunai away for Naruto's neck and laughs, "damn it blondie you fight dirty that one of those things I like about you. Now gimme."

Naruto hands her the bagful of dango, which Anko sits beside him and starts eating with the look of pure contentment on her face.

Watching Anko eat out of the corner of his eye, "so sensei, how was your date with Iruka Friday night."

Licking one of the sticks, "it was ok, nothing exciting happened."

Anko is thinking, _"Friday night was great, dinner was excellent and those seats were perfect. We listened to some great music, had some sake and danced a little. Then we walked home through the park and sat and watch the moon set before he took me home and did not expect to 'score' just because we went out. Damn, he can kiss."_

Looking straight ahead Naruto, "ok, so are you going out with him again?"

Anko smiles, "maybe" _"Saturday night - movies and a few more kisses… yea!"_

Anko, "ok, so now what do we do since we are an 'official' genin team?"

Naruto, "well, what most teams start their mornings doing stamina/chakra exercises to make them stronger. Later they might switch to sparring to help them improve their taijutsu or some ninjutsu training. And the end of the session they would do some team building exercises to help them learn how to function as a unit and not as individuals. In a couple of days, once you feel your 'team' is functioning well enough, you apply for an in-house mission for your team, where all of the missions are ranked 'D'. Most of these missions are just a sneaky way of getting genins to things most people don't want to do. Like clear a field of rocks/weeds, painting a house, walking somebody's dog, babysitting and so forth/so forth. The plus side is the genins will actually be paid for these 'missions', which will give them some cash. They will be told that the higher the mission ranking the more cash they will receive."

Anko nods her head, "so blondie, do you train?"

Naruto nods his head in agreement, "yes, I'm always training, pushing myself to be better, learning new jutsu or how to improve my existing jutsu. I know how powerful I am; but, I also know that all it takes is one slip or underestimation of an opponent and I'm dead."

Anko stands up, "so what do you want to do today?"

Standing beside Anko, "well I have already done my morning stamina/chakra/taijutsu exercises with Gai sensei/Rock Lee. What I figure we can do is I will make five Kage clones to see what you can or cannot do. I will have them attack you one at a time, each clone that you defeat the next will be a little stronger to raise the ante. After you defeat all five then I will analyze the clones' memories to help you improve your technique or fighting style."

Tugging on the lapels of her over coat, "I don't need to improve my fighting style, I'm already perfect."

Giving her a foxy grin, "would you care to place a little 'friendly' wager on that?"

Shaking her head 'no', "fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me, I remember our last wager. So what are you going to be doing while I kick your clones' asses?"

Pointing a finger at the other end of the clearing, "I'll be over there with 10 clones attacking me with everything I know."

Anko, "ok let's get this show on the road. Blondie, your clones won't kill you will they? I hate to have to do the paperwork and it would not look good on my resume' if I lost my first genin team doing a workout."

Naruto looks Anko in the eyes, "what good is a workout, if you do not go all out. Don't worry your clones have orders not to kill you, hurt you yes, kill you no. My workout will be 'kill or be killed', they will come at me with one thought, 'KILL'." Having said that Naruto does a single hand sign and fifteen Kage clones appear. "Have fun, sensei" as he leaps towards the other end of the clearing. Just as he leaps, ten of the clones looks at each other and grin before unleashing a barrage of ninjutsu/kunai/shurikens at the back of Naruto. Anko cannot believe her eyes as she watches the attack hitting the blondie's unprotected back and he falls to the ground.

The clones are 'high-fiving' each other when two clones poof out of existence and standing where they were is blondie with a kunai in each hand and grinning evilly, "good one that was close; but, 'close' only counts in horseshoes and explosive notes." Naruto then disappears in a golden flash followed by eight golden flashes following him to the other side of the clearing. Soon multiple forms of ninjutsu can be seen/heard happening with the occasional sound of metal striking metal.

Anko smiles at the five remaining clones , "ok boys let's party." As she pulls out a kunai and licks the blade as one of the clone pulls out a kunai and advances to attack.

Sandaime/Iruka are walking towards the market area to get lunch since Iruka was working as an assistant to the Sandaime until the next semester started. They see two beat-up/bloody individuals leaning on each other and laughing as they were limping towards the hospital. Naruto's trench coat has cut/burn marks all over it, his shirt is ripped and he has a bloody bandage on leg. Anko's overcoat is missing one sleeve, which appears to have been torn off. Anko appears to be clutching her ribs and her legs show signs of various cuts.

As they get closer, Anko/Naruto stop in front of Sandaime/Iruka.

Sandaime looks at the pair, "I'm afraid to ask; but, what are you two been up to?"

Anko/Naruto look at each other then at the Sandaime, "training Sandaime" they say together and try to look innocent.

Sandaime cocking one eyebrow, "what type of training?"

Both of them grinning evilly, "the fun kind."


	25. Chapter 25 First Day Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 25 - First day of training…

Sandaime looks at the pair, "I'm afraid to ask; but, what are you two been up to?"

Anko/Naruto look at each other then at the Sandaime, "training Sandaime" they say together and try to look innocent.

Sandaime cocking one eyebrow, "do I need to know what type of training?"

Both of them grinning evilly, "the fun kind."

Sandaime shakes his head; he does not want to really know what type of training those two were doing. This allows him to claim 'plausible deniability' if something came up from their activities.

Naruto looks at Iruka, "Iruka sensei could you please help Anko sensei to the hospital, I need to ask Jijji something."

Iruka looks at the Sandaime for approval who nods his head in agreement. Moving to take Naruto's place, Anko slips an arm around Iruka's shoulder. As they start moving towards the hospital, Anko mutters something about feeling faint before stumbling a little. Iruka reacts quickly, scooping up Anko bridal style and gently cradling her head against his shoulder before running towards the hospital. Sandaime/Naruto sees a smiling Anko as she rests her head on Iruka's shoulder before he takes off towards the hospital.

Sandaime shakes his head and chuckles, "Anko is going to have that boy wrapped around her finger in no time, so what can I do for you Naruto?"

The Sandaime sees Naruto do a one-hand sign, 'Sound Privacy' and feels a slight buzz of chakra being released.

Naruto looks at Jijji, "this will keep anyone from hearing us, I hate to spoil your lunch; but, Hanzo is no longer the leader of Amegakure. Hanzo was killed by Pain, a member of Akatsuki who has become the new leader of the village. Pain is using it as a base for Akatsuki. I will stop by later to give you a full briefing on what I know and the status on my other projects."

Sandaime taps his pipe against his hand to clear the ashes; this news of Hanzo being killed has shaken him. He knew how strong Hanzo was and to be killed by a member of the Akatsuki just showed him how strong the members of that organization were. Slowly repacking his pipe and lighting it, "I'm looking forward to your report."

Naruto nods his head, "I will see you later then.'Sound Privacy' release." Taking a step back, "thank you Sandaime for your advice and I will try harder not to get hurt next time." Naruto turns and limps towards the hospital, Sandaime knows that Naruto was putting on an act for the civilians watching him.

Sandaime heads towards the restaurant that he/Iruka were heading to before running into Anko/Naruto thinking, _"Thank Kami that Ichiraku serves sake, I going to need a large one after that news."_

Limping into the waiting room Naruto spots Iruka staring at one of the examination rooms. Taking a seat beside Iruka, "don't worry sensei, your Angel will be ok."

Iruka without taking his eyes off the exam room door, "Naruto what type of training were you two doing?"

Reaching back to rub the back of his head, "we were just sparring to see what skill level we were. Sensei you had better be careful, she has a 'mean left hook' that appears out of nowhere. I got lucky and slipped a kick to her ribs, I think I just bruised them." Handing a scroll to Iruka, "here you will need this it's one of my spare trench coats, seeing how I tore up her overcoat. Tell her I'll replace her overcoat later." Iruka absently places the scroll in his pocket while still watching the exam door.

Just then, the doctor opens the door and steps out of the exam room, Iruka stands up and moves towards the doctor, "Doctor Aikawa how is Anko? Can I see her?"

The doctor looks up after making some notes on his clipboard, "oh hello Iruka. Anko is fine she has a variety of bumps/bruises; but, nothing broken, told her to take it easy tomorrow that all. So Naruto, I take it Anko is your genin sensei? "

Naruto smiling sheepishly, "yeah, she drew the short straw and got stuck with me."

The doctor chuckles, "she did say something about 'getting even' with blondie. At the rate you two are bring me business, I will able to pay off my house early. Iruka, Anko should be dressed by now, if you wish to go in and see her."

Iruka almost bolts to the exam room door before knocking gently and hearing permission to enter enters the room. Iruka sees his Angel sitting on the exam table in her torn clothing cussing Naruto for tearing up her 'good' overcoat.

The little white dressed Iruka appears on his right shoulder, "Iruka quit staring at Anko, she is almost naked. Give her that trench coat Naruto gave you, she needs to cover-up."

The little red dressed Iruka appears on his left shoulder, "Kami, Angel is HOT; but, choir boy over there is right give her the trench coat before she thinks you are a 'pervert'. We don't want to ruin all the work we done so far."

Iruka reaches in his pocket for the scroll and open it revealing a tan trench coat, "Anko are you alright?"

Anko jumps off the table and walks around in front of Iruka to see the concern in his eyes, "yeah I'm fine; but, I going to get even with blondie for tearing up my good coat."

Iruka releases a breath he was holding waiting to hear his Angel say she was ok, "Naruto sent you this, he said he will replace your overcoat later."

Holding it up for her to slip her arms into the sleeves, the coat is a too big for Anko and is touching the floor. Turning around and using her 'Lost Puppy Dog Eyes' on Iruka, "could you please roll up the sleeves for me, I cannot get my hands out." Iruka nods his head as he slowly rolls up both sleeves until Anko's hands are sticking out. "Thank you, Iruka" as Anko uses her belt from her over coat to hold the trench coat closed as she tightens the belt, she feel a kunai in one of the pockets and smiles. Stepping way for Iruka and slowly rotating, "what do you think?" From the back, it almost looks like Anko is wearing a kimono.

Iruka's eyes glow, "you look beautiful."

Anko blushes at Iruka's comment, "well, doc said I could go, could you please walk me home, I not sure I can make it on my own."

Iruka's smiles, "it will be my pleasure to escort you home."

Anko, _"YES…this makes up for blondie ripping my coat." _Anko accepts Iruka's arm as they walk out of the exam room to head to the nurses' station to be discharged.

Naruto/Dr. Aikawa step into another exam room, Naruto hops on the table. Naruto had done a 'favor' for the good doctor, which cause him to swear his loyalty to Naruto. The 'favor' Naruto had done was to 'spirit' his wife's clan out of the civil war zone in the Hidden Mist four years earlier. His wife's clan has a kekkei genkai for healing and farming. Ky (Naruto) had pulled some stings with the Fire Daimyo and relocated the clan to a small village near the Fire Capital. The Fire Lord was pleased to have more healers/farmers in his realm.

Dr. Aikawa looks at him, "so how is Project Tsunade going?"

Naruto looks out the window, "I talked to Tsunade this weekend and gave her an ultimatum that I need an answer by the end of the month. I told her to come home and give me her answer. Will have to wait and see if she will commit. So how are your in-laws doing?"

Dr. Aikawa smiles, "they are doing fine, they live just far enough away that they only visit occasionally. They are happy, thus my wife is happy which makes me extremely happy."

Jumping off the table, "I'm glad that I could be of service, now I guess it's time to put on a show for the locals, are you ready?" The doctor nods his head as he picks up a syringe and grins.

Anko is finishing signing her release papers when the whole hospital hears, "OW, THAT HURT YOU QUACK. IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO STICK ME WITH THAT AGAIN, YOU GOT ANOTHER THINK COMING." The exam room door slams open as Naruto walks out of the room rubbing his rear.

Dr. Aikawa steps out of the exam room with a syringe in his hand, "get back in here, I'm not though with you!"

Naruto is walking away from the doctor, "if you think I'm going to let you play 'Pin the Tail' on me with that it ain't going to happen, I'm out of here."

Anko notices Naruto winking at her as he storms past them before glaring back at the doctor, as he exit's the hospital. The nurse smiles at the doctor before telling Anko she could go. Anko sees the doctor wink at her before making comments about good riddance and heading to his office. Anko has to hold Iruka's arm to keep him from going after the doctor, "Iruka let's go, I check with blondie to see what the misunderstanding was between the two tomorrow. I need to get home and rest." This causes Iruka to offer his arm so Anko can lean on him as he walks her home.

Both Iruka/Anko are thinking, "Life is good."

Team 10

Asuma is walking towards training area 6 it was almost 8 am, he sees Team 10 under a tree waiting for him. Choji/Ino are sitting close together talking about something and Shikamaru appears to be asleep. Choji sees Asuma approaching and shakes Shikamaru as they stand up to greet their sensei. Asuma notices that they are wearing nondescript pants/shirts with long sleeves and fingerless black gloves; but one other thing got his attention. That their new headbands looked like they had been rubbed in dirt. This has Asuma confused as he takes drag on his cigarette, most genin like to wear their clans' uniforms and keep their headbands polished. He needs some time to think about this, he figures they had better get started training.

Asuma takes one final drag off of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing it with his foot, "ok team let's start off with a little morning jog, ten laps around the field."

"Hai, Hai, Troublesome" is heard as the three take off jogging around the field with Asuma following behind them. Asuma noticed last night while standing in front of his mirror; he was starting to form a belly. Asuma wanted to impress Kurenai and a flabby body was not a good first impression. After the third lap, Asuma noted that all the teammembers was running at the same pace. Asuma figured that Ino would have already out distanced Choji/Shikamaru, another question for him to ask his team. After finishing the ten laps, Asuma was glad that he had not given a higher number because he was winded. After resting for a minute Asuma tells his team, he wishes to evaluate their taijutsu techniques. He says he will spar with each one for five minutes to see what they know, their stamina level and not to hold back.

Choji raises his hand, "which style do you wish for us to use?"

This confuses Asuma, for he figured that they would be using Academy style of taijutsu, which their clans used, "whatever style you wish. Ino you are first."

Ino seems to stand up from her sitting position without moving. She glides over to stand in front of Asuma and assumes a rocking motion.

Asuma is trying to figure out what style he is facing, it is definitely not Academy's, "Shikamaru, start us and keep track of time, five minutes only."

Shikamaru walks between the pair and drops his hand, "Start" before jumping back.

Asuma figures he would just use basic Academy style on her and advances. Ino seems to 'glide' towards him before attempting to throw a jab at him or that what he thought. As he prepared to block her jab, her left leg lashed out to hit him in the ribs knocking him back a couple of feet. _"Damn it that hurt, " _thought Asuma as Ino started glide towards him again, this time she lashed out him with her left foot again; but, Asuma grinned as he caught her foot and held it. Until Ino twisted her body to the left and bringing her right foot crashing against side of Asuma's head causing him to release her left foot. Twisting her body, Ino plants her right foot before coming back up into her original fighting stance. Asuma shakes his head to clear the ringing and charges at Ino, who proceeded to bob/weave/back pedal way from Asuma as he tried to land a hit on her. Asuma landed a few hits on her but nothing that did any type of damage. Ino seemed to twist or turn her body out of the path of Asuma's attacks.

"Time" Shikamaru calls stopping the spar. Ino bows to Asuma before moving over to sit beside Choji.

Asuma points at Choji, who walks over and assuming a stance that Asuma again does not recognize. Shikamaru walks between the pair and drops his hand, "Start" before jumping out of the way. Asuma rushes at Choji landing blow after blow; but it does not seem to be affecting Choji. Choji seems to be rocking slightly with each punch. When suddenly as Asuma launched one punch, Choji steps forward and closed the gap between the two. Choji launches a combination of short powerful jabs into Asuma's midsection taking the wind out of him. Asuma tries to back away, Choji stays right with him not allowing him to get any distance away and continue with the jabs. By being so close and striking so often, Asuma can only block Choji's jabs.

"Time" Shikamaru calls stopping the spar. Choji bows to Asuma before moving over to Ino.

Asuma is catching his breath things were not going as he had planned; his genins were doing a number on him. Pointing at Shikamaru, who moves in front of Asuma with both of his hands in his pockets. Choji walks between the pair and drops his hand, "Start" before jumping out of the way. Asuma decides not to rush in and observes Shikamaru who seems to be swaying slowly in different directions. After a several minutes, Asuma concludes that Shikamaru might be drunk; by the way he was swaying. Throwing a punch at Shikamaru, who seems to sway out of path while still keeping his hands in his pockets. Pressing his attack, Shikamaru seems to be stumbling or swaying out of each of Asuma's attacks. As Asuma throws one punch, Shikamaru grabs his arm, twists it behind Asuma's back in a hammerlock position. Once behind Shikamaru kicks the back of Asuma's knee forcing him down while maintaining pressure on the hammerlock.

Before Asuma can counter, "Time" Choji calls stopping the spar. Shikamaru releases his hold and back up and bows to Asuma.

Asuma gets up and slowly swings his right arm around to get feeling back in it. Motioning his team to follow him, he leads them to a stand of trees and motions for them to sit as he sits and lights up a cigarette. Taking a drag off his cigarette, "ok, team that was an 'enlightening' taijutsu exercise and I can honestly say once again you surprised me." Taking another drag off his cigarette, "now I got a few questions to ask you, first why are you not wearing your clans' uniforms?"

Ino, "sensei, earlier this year at the Academy we were studying how to identify other villages' clan members by their clothing. When it dawned on us that, the other villages were probably doing the same thing. If you knew which clan was facing you, you could plan your attack or defense. Thus by wearing nondescript outfits, we do not give our opponent an advantage; but, use it to our advantage."

Asuma nods his head in agreement because in several fights, he had been able to predict his opponents' likely attacks by identifying their clan's specialties by their clothing. Taking another drag on his cigarette, "second question, why does it look like you rubbed dirt on your headbands?"

Choji, "because a shiny head band draws attention to you and a shinobi should not be seen."

Asuma sees the logic in Choji's answer, "ok when we were jogging earlier, why were you all running at the same speed?"

Shikamaru, "we were jogging as a team, if we get spread out then we open ourselves for an attack where we cannot support one and other."

Asuma is impressed with their answers, _"man I wish I was this smart when I graduated from the Academy." "_Let's talk taijutsu styles those were definitely not Academy's and where did you learn them?"

Ino, "my style is Capoeira taijutsu, it is taught at the community center by a retired jonin kunoichi. It is designed to allow me to use my legs since I have more power in my legs verses my upper body. Also it feels more like dancing instead of working out."

Choji, "my style is 'Ropa Dupp' taijutsu, which is also taught at the community center by a retired jonin shinobi. The style is designed for people of my build, who might not be quick. The technique allows the individual to take a strike by rocking backwards to lessen the blow or to the side with the punch thus reducing the damage. By taking 'more' hits, your opponent will wear himself out, thus allowing you to strike back without allowing him to recover. My father has approved this style and all Akimichi clan members are encouraged to learn it."

Shikamaru, "my style is Zui Quan taijutsu, better known as 'Drunken Fist' taijutsu. I also learned it at the community center from a retired jonin, I chose this form because it was the easiest to learn and a lot of movement is not required."

Flicking his cigarette away, "what type of ninjutsu do you know?"

Choji, "we are still learning our clans' ninjutsu, the required Academy and we have learned at least couple of 'D/E' level ninjutsu not normally associated with our clans' style. We do not know any, or how to detect, or break a genjustsu."

Reaching for another cigarette, "why learn other ninjutsu instead just your clan's?"

Ino, "if our opponent recognizes our clan affiliation, we can surprise him by using a non-clan technique which might give us an edge in battle."

Taking a drag on his cigarette, "makes sense, ok here is your training schedule for the rest of the week. We will meet here at training area 6 each weekday at 8 am. We will do stamina/chakra control each day, we will alternate taijutsu/ninjutsu training and will finish up each day with a team building exercise until noon. You will have your afternoons off to do as you please. Start of the third week in the afternoons, we will start doing 'D' ranked missions in or around the village. Depending on how you develop as a team, the start of the fourth week we will probably apply for 'D to C' ranked missions outside the village with the possibility of traveling to other villages. If something comes up and you have to miss training, please let me know. Any questions?"

Standing up Choji/Ino/Shikamaru shake their heads 'no'.

As Asuma stands up he looks at his team, "oh one last question, do you know how to 'ping'?"

The three genins look at each other and shake their heads 'no' as they start to walk back towards the village.

Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets, "we know how the technique works; but, we do not have the chakra control necessary to be able to use it, yet. So far only Shino/Hinata can use it with any accuracy."

As Asuma is walking with his team he is thinking, _"I've got some time to kill. I think I'll stop by the community center to see what they are teaching over there, definitely not a bad idea to learn non-clan ninjutsu." _

Team 8

Kurenai is experiencing similar questions with her team as Asuma had with his. Having met her team at training field 12, she had them do laps as a stamina exercise before testing their taijutsu. Unlike team 10, Kiba still preferred the Academy style with a slight twist leaning more to a brawler's style of fighting. Shino used Zui Quan taijutsu, better known as 'Drunken Fist' taijutsu like Shikamaru. Hinata used her mother's version of 'Gentle Fist', which Kurenai had known since she worked closely with the Hyuga family prior to becoming Hinata's sensei.

After the taijutsu exercise, Kurenai had her team sit under some trees to explain what their primary job was going to be which did not seem to surprise the team.

Hinata raises her hand, "sensei are you going to be teaching us other skills besides recon/surveillance/tracking?"

Tilting her head slightly Kurenai, "what do you mean 'other skills' Hinata?"

Shino pushing his sunglasses back, "what Hinata is asking, will you be teaching us the skills necessary to do other jobs besides recon/surveillance/tracking? If the mission parameters change from passive/observing to aggressive/fighting, will we be trained so that we can make the necessary transition? Or are we going to be one dimensional training only, which could lead to our team being unprepared to face a radical change in the course of doing a mission?"

Kurenai, _"Kami, I never thought of that. What if we encounter an unknown force and we had to fight our way out? My original plan for teaching was going to be only on stealth/surveillance techniques, I could have gotten my team killed or captured." "_That is an excellent question, yes, originally I was going to focus solely on stealth/surveillance techniques. However, you/Hinata made a valid point that you should know how adapt to changing situations and handle them correctly. So I will be changing our training schedule to include team offensive/defense techniques."

Kurenai is thinking, _"I ask Asuma if he would allow my team to practice with his team to work on offensive/defensive team techniques. I could ask Anko; but I afraid she would hurt them too much. Besides this will give me an excuse to talk to Asuma." _

Putting a serious look on her face Kurenai, "ok team I want to know how you were able to track me so well doing our test. I knew most of your clans' tricks and know how to avoid them."

Kiba puffs up his chest, "we are just that good."

Waving one finger in the air side to side Kurenai, "I'm not buying that Kiba. You were using some sort of technique that I've never seen, so spill it."

The three genins look at each other then Hinata, "we used a technique taught to us by Mizuiro Kojima, it's a low intensity burst of chakra used to located items or people. We learned how to release specific amount of chakra at regular interval that are reflected back to us allowing us to 'see' what is around us. It is similar to 'Byakugan' except it uses very little chakra. You have to have excellent chakra control to use this technique, Kiba is working on his chakra control. However, he knows our chakra signatures so that when we use the technique he is able to 'see' what is out there. Shino/I have been practicing this technique for over a year. Mizuiro Kojima has shown us how to vary our chakra pulses so that we do not mistake one and other's burst with our own. Working together we have a better range and we can triangulate on various targets allowing us to know exactly where someone located."

Kurenai is staring at the three, "how far can you two reach?"

Shino looks at Hinata, "working together with about 50 feet separation, we can cover a radius of about 200 yards. Individually, we are about equal about 50 yards."

Hinata nods her head in agreement.

Kurenai is hoping her mouth is not hanging open upon hearing this information, no wonder they were able to track her so easily. "Do you think you could teach me this technique?"

Shino/Hinata look at one/other before Shino, "you being the 'Leaf's Mistress of the Genjustsu' your chakra control should be excellent. I do not foresee any complications in teaching you this technique."

Kurenai bows her head towards her genins, "we shall both be 'teacher/student to one/other, thank you for sharing your knowledge with me." Kurenai explains her training program to her team for the next several weeks. Her schedule was almost a carbon copy of Asuma's training schedule with a few minor variations. Kurenai is also thinking like Asuma that she need to investigate the training that was going on at the community center. Kurenai dismisses her team for the day before heading towards the community center to check it out.

Asuma/Kurenai ran into each other at the community center and now were walking back together, each with their own thoughts.

Asuma wishing for a cigarette, _"damn when I left six years ago that place was falling apart, now look at it. The place is completely repaired and looks good, nothing flashy. The different workout/class rooms with the state of the art equipment for each class. And the selection of classes are impressive, I can see how my team got so good at their styles after seeing who their instructors are. I think I will enroll in a couple of those classes myself." _

Kurenai is cussing herself, _"I have live my entire life in this village and I did not even know that this place existed. Good thing I grabbed a pamphlet listing all the classes, brief description and fees that way I can see if there is anything I might want to learn. I'm glad to see there is a woman's self defense class being offered to all women in the village free of charge."_

As they are nearing the market place, Iruka almost runs into them as he is leaving Ichiraku Ramen stand with a bagful of take-out.

Iruka bows to them, "sorry I did not see you."

Asuma/Kurenai wave him off saying it was their fault for not paying attention and start walking with Iruka.

Asuma looks at the bag, "so is the old man making you bring lunch?"

Iruka laughs, "no, Anko said that some dango would make her feel better, so I ran over her to get her some."

Kurenai curiosity is peaked, "and why are you running to get her some dango for lunch?"

Iruka, "the doctor told her to take it easy, so she is resting at her apartment while I went to go get her some lunch."

Kurenai looks at Iruka concerned, "why did a doctor tell her to take it easy? What happened to her?"

Iruka looks at Kurenai, "all I know is she said that her/Naruto morning training session got a little extreme. After I took Anko to the hospital, the doctor examined her then discharged her and told her to take it easy until Wednesday."

Asuma looks at Iruka, "what shape was Naruto in?"

Iruka thinks for a moment, "he looked like he had been put through a meat grinder; but, when I last saw he was walking out of the hospital and calling the doctor all sorts of names. I figure he headed back to his apartment."

Kurenai grabs Iruka arm stopping him, "you do not know what shape Naruto is in and you let him go off by himself?"

Bowing his head Iruka, "yes I did; but, I seen Naruto looking a lot worse. Anko was needing my help to get home."

Kurenai releases Iruka's arm, "give me the bag, I'll go check on Anko and you/Asuma go check on Naruto. Iruka before you protest, I'm pulling rank on you. So after you check on Naruto and finish work, you can bring Anko dinner tonight. Now give me the bag and go."

Iruka reluctantly hands Kurenai the bag before turning to head towards Naruto's apartment with Asuma in tow. As soon as they are out of sight of Kurenai, Asuma offers Iruka a cigarette before lighting one up.

Taking a drag Asuma, "we better stop by the old man's office first to tell him where you are before he sic's the ANBU on you." Asuma/Iruka turns to walk towards the Hokage's tower.

Kurenai is fuming that Anko was taking advantage of Iruka and ignoring her genin as she approached Anko's front door. Entering Anko's apartment without knocking, Kurenai sees Anko lounging on her sofa wearing an oversized t-shirt/gray sweatpants. _"At least she is wearing clothing"_ Kurenai notes that Anko has a kunai poised to throw before setting the kunai down as she see who has entered her apartment. Seeing lunch is in Kurenai hands, Anko jumps off the sofa and attempts to snatch the bag out of Kurenai's hands.

Kurenai turns to keep Anko from getting the bag and glaring at her, "I cannot believe that you have sunk so low as to use 'poor Iruka' as an errand boy and ignoring your genin."

Faking to the right, Anko gets Kurenai to turn allowing her to capture the bag and head to the kitchen table, "what are you talking about?"

Kurenai takes a seat opposite of Anko as she unloads the bag, "using Iruka to fetch you your lunch and not even knowing the shape you put your genin in before abandoning him at the hospital."

Taking a bite out of a stick of dango, Anko slides a couple of sticks towards Kurenai, who takes one. After finishing her first stick Anko, "first of all, I did not abandon my genin at the hospital, the last I saw of him was as he stormed out of the hospital on his own power and calling Dr. Aikawa a quack. Second, I did not ask Iruka to 'fetch' me lunch, he offered to go on his own. And third I know why you are in such a snitch."

Munching on her dango Kurenai, "and why is that?"

Reaching for her second stick of dango Anko, "because you are jealous."


	26. Chapter 26 Sensei meeting Sensei

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 26 - Sensei meeting Sensei…

Taking a bite out of a stick of dango, Anko slides a couple of sticks towards Kurenai, who takes one. After finishing her first stick Anko, "first of all, I did not abandon my genin at the hospital; the last I saw of him was as he stormed out of the hospital on his own power and calling Dr. Aikawa a quack. Second, I did not ask Iruka to 'fetch' me lunch, he offered to go on his own. And third I know why you are in such a snitch."

Munching on her dango Kurenai, "and why is that?"

Reaching for her second stick of dango Anko, "because you are jealous."

Kurenai swallowing her dango, "jealous? Jealous of what?"

Using her dango stick as a pointer Anko, "you are just jealous because Iruka is doing things for me and Asuma has not asked you out on a date, yet."

Kurenai shakes her dango stick at Anko, "he just gotten back in the village since serving as a 'Guardian' has become a genin sensei to team 10 and has not had time for a social life."

Anko bats Kurenai's dango stick with her own, "if that the case, girlfriend you have to find ways to get close to him during working hours. If you like, you could suggest to him that we hold informal genin sensei meeting once or twice a week. So that you could talk to him under the pretext of sharing training ideas. And to help you out, I'll can either be a little late or have to leave early to meet with Ibiki occasionally."

Kurenai is thinking, _"You know that's not such a bad idea. Besides after Shino/Hinata pointed out my training flaws, I will need my team to train with someone who knows offensive/defensive techniques."_ "You would do that for me?"

Anko grins at Kurenai, "girlfriend I would do whatever it takes to make sure you are happy. We kunoichi have to stick together and watch out for one/another, I've got your back. And if needed we could always double-date."

Kurenai head snaps up, "wait, does that mean you/Iruka are already dating?"

Forgetting her dango for a moment Anko smiles, "well we had our first date last Friday night and we are going to the movies this weekend."

Kurenai putting her hand to her chest, "you went out on Friday night and did not tell me, I'm hurt… What did you wear? Where did he take you? How did the evening go?"

Anko propping up her elbows onto her table so that she could rest her chin on her hands, "it was a first date so we both dressed causally; we went to Akimichi Restaurant for dinner. After dinner we went to the Rainbow Club, blondie scored us some free front row seats to see Konata perform. We listened to some good music, danced a little and then took a walk through the park before calling it an evening."

Kurenai does her hand in a circling motion, "and…."

Anko smiles, "and he walked me to my door, asked me if I wanted to go to the movies this Saturday night."

Kurenai keeps circling her hand, "and…."

Anko blushes slightly, "and he kissed me good night, wished me pleasant dreams and reminded me to lock my door before leaving."

Kurenai's mouth is hanging open, "that's all he did?"

Anko frowns at Kurenai's comment, "what were you expecting him to do?"

Kurenai waves her hands defensively, "it just surprises me that he did not expect more like most men, sounds like you got a good one there and I'm happy for you."

Anko nods her head, "yeah I do" before grinning evilly, "girlfriend he is one hell of a kisser."

Kurenai/Anko finish eating the most of the dango before Kurenai saying she had to go and rework her genin's training schedule. Kurenai tells Anko that she had told Iruka to check on Naruto and to bring her dinner, which causes Anko's face to brighten. As she leaves, she tells Anko if she needs anything, just call and she would get back to Anko on doing the weekly sensei meeting idea.

Entering into the Hokage's office, Naruto bows to Jijji before Jijji motions for him to sit down in front of him. Before sitting Naruto using two hands doing two different hand signs. Jijji looks at him, "what was that?"

Naruto shrugs, "one was a room silence seal the other was a genjustsu on your ANBU so they will just see us talking about nothing important."

Leaning back in his chair while holding his pipe, "well you are looking better since I last saw you. How is Anko, you didn't hurt her?"

"She is fine a few bumps/bruises, Dr. Aikawa told her to take it easy tomorrow. Iruka took her home and probably is fixing her dinner knowing that Anko sensei does not like to cook. I'm sorry that I spoiled your lunch," Naruto says sheepishly.

Jijji taking a slow drag off of his pipe before blowing a smoke ring, "don't worry my appetite was already ruined by the civilian council's meeting this morning, it was already going to be a 'liquid' lunch, you just added dessert to my lunch. So let's hear your report." Jijji smiles remembering that Ayamejust looked at him and put a full bottle of sake with a glass in front of him before taking his order.

"Hai, Ishida Ryuken's gang attacked the Land of the Wind trade delegation returning from Land of Iron Trade Summit earlier this week. Sunagakure shinobi captured Ishida Ryuken, his gang and the traitors in the delegation were killed at the site of the attack. The Wind daimyo and Sunagakue's Kazekage found him guilty and painfully executed him. I heard rumors that there were over one hundred kunoichi from several nations volunteering to be his executor if he was ever captured. All kunoichi/women will sleep easier now that they know that piece of trash is gone. "

Tapping his pipe stem against his chin, "and you know this how?"

Naruto looks Jijji in the eyes, "one of my clan summons spotted the attack on the delegation and notified me. I contacted Gaara and we met just outside the place where the attack accrued. Ky/Gaara/Kankura rescued the trade delegation and killed all of his gang. Gaara executed the three Sunagakue ANBU shinobi traitors on site. Lord Kyuubi interrogated Ishida; I left Ishida in Gaara's hands since it was his country's trade delegation that was attacked. Lord Kyuubi/I then went to Ishida base camp eliminating his remaining members, we freed his captives and took them to one of Father Icihigo's monastery to be feed, clothed and returned to their villages. After stripping the base camp of everything, I burned everything to the ground. I've finished analyzing the information that Ishida had and various documents found in his base camp. Seems a female member of Akaksuki offered Ishida a large sum of money and a place to hide if he would capture the Land of the Wind trade delegation and Kazekage's daughter, Temari and brings them to Amegakure. When Ishida said he thought that Hanzo ruled Amare, the woman told him that Hanzo was dead and now controlled by a man called 'Lord Pain'. Ishida being greedy only asked what condition the captives had to be in and was told as long as they were breathing, 'Lord Pain' would be satisfied. I had Lord Kyuubi check with the Salamander clan and he verified that Hanzo and leader of the Salamanders were killed by Pain. The new Salamander leader is not happy with 'Lord Pain' killing their former leader, has agreed to do passive surveillance on Amegakure and report all information that they find out on 'Pain' to me."

Jijji thinks for a moment, "do we know why Pain wanted the Wind Trade delegation?"

Naruto shakes his head 'no', "I'm not sure; but, I'm speculating that Pain wanted either Gaara or maybe Sand's ANBU to attempt a rescue them. If it was Gaara he wanted then I would a say he was after Lord Shukaku. If it was the Sand ANBU, I again speculating that it would be to weaken the Sunagakure shinobi forces. Right now all I've is speculation on his motives, according to Danzo's Root Report on Amare the local population of Amegakure almost worships 'Lord Pain' like a god."

Clenching his pipe between his teeth, "_damn it Danzo, you knew that there had been a coup in Amegakure and did not tell me. _I'll pass this on to Jiraiya, last time I talked to him about Hanzo he said Amegakure was locked up tighter then a drum. So was that Kyuubi's chakra that the ANBU sensed the other day?"

Shaking his head 'no', "ANBU Eagle sensed Lord Shukaku's chakra when he transported Gaara/Kankuro to site. Lord Shukaku has not yet learned to cloak his chakra; but, he is learning."

Nodding his head, Jijji remember that Naruto had told him four years ago that he was going to meet all the jinchuriki/biju. Naruto had told Jijji that Lord Shukaku's seal with Gaara was 'screwed-up.' Lord Shukaku's had an uninvited guest included in his seal and it was causing Lord Shukaku/Gaara to almost become homicidal. However, Naruto had fixed the problem and now Lord Shukaku/Gaara had both lost their homicidal tendencies and is now outstanding members of the Suna shinobi community with his siblings. Closing his eyes for a moment, "what else have you to report?"

"My search for the Sound Spymaster is still on going, looks like he or she has gone underground. My latest profile has him or her as a Leaf chunin shinobi or a government official, possibly an aide or assistant to someone higher up. The money trail that Councilman Kugo left has gone cold and no major individual cash transactions have happened in the last couple of weeks."

Jijji raising an eyebrow, "and how do you know this?"

Naruto, "Easy, I have been checking all banking transactions and personal accounts at all the banks in Konoha since I was twelve."

Jijji starts to ask Naruto how he is doing that; but, decides that some things are better left in the dark. "How is Project Tsunade going?" Jijji is thinking if he could get Tsunade back into the village, he might be able to convince her to take his job. He wants to retire and spend more time doing things a man of his age should be doing… like spoiling Konohamaru instead of having to discipline him as village leader.

Naruto, "I saved her butt over in the Land of Honey she was getting cheated by four guys at a 'five card hold-um' tournament. We had a little 'heart-to-heart' chat afterwards, she now knows who 'Ky' really is. I also told her what the civilian council has been trying to do to her and her apprentices. I gave her an ultimate that I need her answer by the end of the month and she has to come to Konoha to deliver it. I will offer the job to both of her apprentices, if Tsunade says no. Tsunade's first apprentice Shizune will probably reject my offer due to her loyalty to Tsunade. Tsunade's second apprentice Rin has family issues and will not stay if Tsunade doesn't stay. I'm hoping that she will accept; but, I working on finding other candidates encase they all reject my offer."

Jijji nods his head knowing Naruto always has multiple plans encase one fails he has several options ready, "and your other projects?"

"I will need you to find a reason for me/Anko to be sent to a location near the Village of the Hidden Mist later this month. I have to check on Goku the three tail turtle and see if I can end that damn kekkei genkai civil war before they destroy the makers of Bloody Mist Blue Moon Harvest sake."

Jijji's head snaps up hearing this, "you just say the word, I'll go with you to save those talented individuals."

Waving his hand, "don't worry Jijji I have kitsune clan members watching them. If any of the anti-kekkei genkai groups makes a move, I'll be there to stop them."

Jijji putting his hand on his heart, "you better I don't think this old heart could take such a shock if I could not have my sake. How are you classmates' teams doing?"

Naruto, "Team 8 has their sensei reworking her training plan because she forgot that missions can change in an instant and a shinobi must be able to adjust."

Jijji looks seriously at Naruto, "what was Kurenai forgetting to teach her team?"

Naruto, "Her original training plan was to concentrate only on tracking/recon with no training on either offensive/defensive techniques. However, her students have pointed out her error and she is now changing her training plan. This being her first team she is bound to make mistakes, hopefully we will be there to gently correct her mistakes before they hurt her team. Team 10 surprised their sensei with their choices of taijutsu."

Jijji snickers because he now knows what to ask his son about his day, "what about Team 7?"

Naruto looks down at the floor, "Team 7 is a wreak waiting to happen. Kakashi is training teme exclusively, basically ignoring Sakura/Sai training and has his nose buried in his latest 'Icha Icha' book. Teme is demanding Kakashi to teach him all his techniques so he can go avenge his clan's honor. Sakura is satisfied just being a cheerleader to Sasuke's ego and not questioning Kakashi why he is not training her. The only decent member of the team is Sai; but, that because he is one of Danzo's Root agents. Watching him I say he at least a high chunin. I figure Danzo got him posted to teme's team to protect 'the last true Uchiha'."

Jijji sadly shakes his head, "several elder Uchiha and the entire civilian council are constantly stroking his ego/pride. I fear Mikoto is fighting a losing battle to keep him from becoming worse then his father. If he does not change then we will have to do what is necessary to protect Konoha. It will most definitely piss off Danzo/civilian council."

Naruto nods his head in agreement.

Jijji/Naruto sits there for a few seconds in silence, "want my job Naruto?"

Naruto looks at Jijji, "seriously? No way in hell… I know back when I was about 5, I wanted your job. But now that I have sat in your place at several council meeting, you could not pay me enough to take your job. Besides the civilian council would go nuts and I bet Kami would hear that banshee Haruno screeching at me."

This causes Jijji to snicker, "yeah, I could see that looks on the civilian council faces if you walked in with the Hokage's hat on and I announced that you that you would be my successor. They would be running around screaming their heads off, 'you lost your mind/the demon's loose '."

Jijji/Naruto looks at one/another before breaking out laughing at the picture of that happening appears in their minds.

Kyuubi is in Naruto's mind rolling on the floor trying to hold his sides laughing, _**"Kami stop it you are killing me."**_

After laughing for several minutes Jijji wipes tears off his face, "any thing else I need to know about?"

Naruto wipes tears from his eyes, "yeah the only other pressing matter is Anko's Curse of Heaven's seal. I would like to remove it this Thursday evening, I would like to use the Tower located in Area 44 for the removal site for security reasons. We can meet Wednesday afternoon, I will explain the entire process to you/Anko this way everybody will be on the same page. Also 'Ky' will be doing the removal seeing how he 'owes' you a favor or two."

Jijji nods his head, "why Thursday evening?"

Naruto, "this will allow for Anko sensei the weekend to 'recover,' plus she has a date with date with Iruka on Saturday night. And have you forgotten that you have to head to the Daimyo's estate this weekend for his annual clan summit. All my classmates are accompanying their parents to visit to the Fire Lord estate this weekend."

Jijji remember this now and frowns, "you know at these affairs, the Daimyo likes to play matchmaker with various clan members. You know you could be there if you wanted too."

Naruto, "no, I will stay in the shadows besides I have several 'aces' in the hole on that subject. I will have my 'eyes/ears' at this party, so I will know what going/who said what. So have you reminded Asuma/Konohamaru about this weekend?"

Jijji scratches the back of his head, "I think I have told Asuma; but, I completely forgot to tell Konohamaru."

Naruto, "well Asuma will like it because he will chance to see his former 'Guardian' teammates. Konohamaru will enjoy it, just don't let him hear about the potential match making that goes on there. Besides I think he/Hanabi might be an 'item' in a couple of years."

Chuckling Jijji remembers that night that Konohamaru had his fight Hanabi. He would have to keep that in mind and it probably won't hurt to have an informal chat with Hiashi.

Naruto looks at Jijji, "looks like Iruka/Asuma are heading this way that's about all I got to report."

Jijji nods his head in agreement, Naruto says, "Release."

Couple of minutes there is a knock on the Hokage's door, "Enter."

Iruka/Asuma walks in and bows to the Sandaime Iruka, "sorry to bother you Sandaime; but, I need to check on Naruto before coming back to work."

Iruka notices the Sandaime looking behind him frowning, "quit reading those files, Naruto!"

Iruka/Asuma turn to see Naruto reading a pair of files and snickering, "my…my… my… who knew a former member of the Guardian Twelve and a facility member of the Academy could be such threat to the well being and high moral values of the village. I'm surprise they have not tried to 'tar/feather' you two. And here I thought I was the only one."

Asuma mouth is hanging open Iruka/Sandaime does a face palm, Jijji, "Naruto put those complaints down and don't look through any more."

Asuma remembers the conversation at the coffee shop rushes back to him, "did 'The Holier Then Thou Bitch' patrol led by Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya file a complaint against me?"

Closing the file and returning it to the stack, "oh yeah several, welcome to the club. Say Jijji, I saw files with Anko/Kurenai names on it, can I take a peek? Please…"

Jijji grins evilly, "yes you can Naruto if you will accept to wear the 'Hat'."

Naruto jumps away from the files as if they were about to explode, "no thank you, I can guess well enough. If they are anything like the complaints that woman files against Iruka/Asuma sensei." Turning to Jijji, "Sandaime I thank you for your time, if I can be excused I have some errands to run." Naruto bows to Sandaime then to Iruka/Asuma before heading towards the door.

As Naruto reaches the door Iruka, "Naruto before you leave, are you ok? Kurenai will have my hide if I fail to check up on you."

Naruto grins, "yeah, I'm fine, Dr. Aikawa's booster shot did wonders." Reaching inside his trench coat Naruto pulls out his black notebook and flips through pages before running a finger down a page, "sensei tell Anko I will see her tomorrow at 10 am at our training area. Also Anko likes Akimichi extra hot buffalo wings with black ops dipping sauce." Flipping a couple of pages and running a finger down before closing his notebook and returning it to the inside pocket of his trench coat, "Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei likes dark chocolate ice cream sundaes topped with crushed almonds." Before walking out the door and closing it.

Asuma/Iruka are staring at the door both thinking, _"how does he know those things?"_

Sandaime is silently chuckling, "don't try to figure out how he does it, it will only give you a headache. Asuma don't forget we have to go to the Daimyo this weekend for his annual clan summit."

Asuma slowly nods his head as he waves goodbye to his father/Iruka as he walks out the door. Once outside the building Asuma reaches for a cigarette and lights it up. Taking a slow drag he thinks to himself, _"that boy is scary, however he did give me a good piece of information. You know sealing Ururu Tsumugiya in a house full of snakes is starting to sound like a really good idea." _Asuma smiles to himself before walking towards the Sarutobi compound to start packing and to remind Konohamaru about this weekend's function. Having been to several of these clan summits, he wonders who the Daimyo will try to match up this time.

The next day in Training Area 44, Anko is hopping from tree to tree until she spots Naruto sitting upside down on a tree limb mediating. Landing on the limb Anko looks down at Naruto, "so what on the training schedule for today, remember Dr. Aikawa told me to take it 'easy' today."

Naruto stands up and stretches before flipping up onto the limb Anko is standing. Motioning Anko to sit Naruto takes a seat before turning in the direction to his right. A small two tail fox appears, "here is your order Naruto four sticks of dango and two large ninja coffees, one straight and one with a touch of milk."

Naruto bows his head to the little two tail fox taking the bags, "thank you Santino." "No problem Naruto, catch u later," before he disappeared. Handing the bag to Anko and the cup of coffee with touch of milk before he opened his coffee and takes a sip. Anko opens the bag and takes a deep breath smelling freshly made dango before reaching in a grabbing a pair of sticks. After finishing her first two sticks she grabs the final pair, she turns and offers one to Naruto who waves her off. After Anko polished of the remaining two sticks of dango and leans back as she sips her coffee and smiles.

Naruto looks at her, "looks like someone's happy this morning, did you have a good evening?"

Anko looks towards the village and starts chuckling remember what happened last night.

(flashback)

Iruka had just gotten off work and stopped by Akimichi's restaurant and bought extra hot buffalo wings with black ops dipping sauce for two. He was wondering why the waitress asked him twice if he was sure of his order. Knocking on Anko's door and hearing permission to enter, walks in to see Anko sitting on couch reading a scroll. "Anko are you hunger, I brought you some dinner?" asks Iruka.

Anko looks up from her scroll, "so what did you bring?"

Iruka holds out the bag, "Akimichi's extra hot buffalo wings with black ops dipping sauce."

Iruka sees Anko's eyes light up before almost body flickering in front of him and hugging him and saying, "thank you" before almost dragging him to the kitchen table. Anko grabs a couple of plates and a pair of cold beers out of the refrigerator before motioning Iruka to take a seat. Opening the bag, Iruka places her order in front of her before putting his on his plate. Iruka watches as Anko grabs one wing, dips it into the sauce before pop it into her mouth and slowly chews it, a look of utter bliss is on her face.

Iruka just sit there watching his Angel before Anko opens her eyes and looks at Iruka questionly, "ah… Iruka have you ever had Akimichi's extra hot buffalo wings with black ops sauce? I need to warn you, they are a tad bit spicy."

Iruka shakes his head 'no', "I've had spicy food before it's ok" before taking a bite and swallowing. The next instant Iruka could of sworn a fire jutsu had exploded in his mouth and had burned his lips/tongue off, his eyes were watering and it feels like lava is going down his throat towards his poor stomach. He frantically grabs for the beer to hopefully extinguish the inferno in his mouth and gulps it down. He was afraid to breath because of the possibility of smoke coming out of his mouth.

Anko sees the expression on Iruka's face as he pops one wing in his mouth before swallowing. Seeing the tears running down his face before he grabs for his beer and drains it in one gulp. Getting up from the table Anko walks over to her refrigerator to get him a glass of milk. Walking back to the table, "here drink this it will help."

Iruka takes the glass and slowly drinks the milk, which seems to extinguish the fire in his mouth. Afraid that he might have burned out his vocal cords, he mouths to Anko, "Thank You."

"You are welcome," Anko says as she places another glass of milk in Iruka's hands. "The extra spicy buffalo wings with black ops sauce takes a bit of getting used to. I have some dango left from lunch if you would rather have those."

Still afraid to talk Iruka nods his head in agreement as Anko gets the dango from the refrigerator and placing it in front of Iruka. As Iruka is eating his dango, he watches as Anko eats all of her buffalo wings closing her eyes as she savors each bite.

After they both finish eating, Anko looks at Iruka, "how did you know I liked Akimichi's extra hot buffalo wings with black ops dipping sauce?"

Iruka grins sheepishly and his voice sounded a little rough at first, "Naruto mention it to me this afternoon when Asuma/I located him in the Sandaime's office. And he told me to mention to you he would meet you tomorrow at 10 at your training area."

Anko nods her head, "thank you again for dinner, so anything exciting happening at the 'big' tower this afternoon?"

Iruka sipping more milk, "nothing earth shattering, I swear that the paperwork multiplies on it's own the stacks never get smaller just larger." Thinking for a moment about his day Iruka starts chuckling.

Anko taking a sip of her beer, "what's so funny?"

Iruka wiping a tear off his face, "I was just remembering the look on Asuma's face when he found out that 'The Holier Then Thou Bitch' patrol led by Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya filed several complaints against him and Kurenai."

Hearing this causes Anko to start laughing because she could already picture the look on Kurenai's face when she hears about it.

(End of flashback)

Anko chuckles, "oh I was just remembering my dinner conversation with Iruka. By the way thank you for having him bring over Akimichi's extra hot buffalo wings with black ops sauce even though it almost killed him."

Naruto glances at Anko, "I take it that he did not know how really hot those things are?"

Anko still chuckling remembering the look on Iruka's face after he swallowed, "thought I might have to use a water jutsu to put him out. So what is on the training schedule for today?"

Naruto leans back and finishes his coffee, "I think we should go to my dojo and watch yesterday's sparring session, so that we can spot our flaws and figure out ways to correct them."

Anko raises one eyebrow, "blondie I don't know your apartment had room for a dojo. Besides it would not look good for me to be seen entering your apartment even though we are sensei/genin."

Naruto raises one eyebrow, "Anko my apartment does not have a dojo. My dojo is right here." Naruto taps the side of his head.

Anko looks at Naruto tapping the side of his head, "I don't know blondie that might be a tight fit."

Naruto chuckles, "you will be amazed once you get in there; but, to enter you must close your eyes and start mediating, focus your chakra inward and I'll do the rest."

Anko crosses her legs to assume a mediating position looks over at Naruto, "who is going to be watching out for us while we are mediating?"

Naruto already in a mediating position with his eyes closed, "I have fifty kage clones training all around us, plus I can sense anybody or anything approaching us. Don't worry nothing will happen to you. Trust me…"

Anko closes her eyes to start mediating, "oh I trust you; but, if anything happens I will personally hurt you more ways then you can count."

As Anko/Naruto start to mediate, one of Naruto's tails appears and move to gently touch Anko's forehead.

Anko is wondering what was going to happen when she hears Naruto telling her to open her eyes. Slowly opening her eyes, Anko cannot believe what she is seeing standing in a wide-open field with the sun shining and a gentle breeze blowing. Anko raises one hand to make a single hand sign, "genjustsu release" nothing happens.

"This is not a genjustsu, welcome to my mindscape where anything I wish for can happen," Naruto says as he walks over to Anko.

Anko still not believing it reaches over and pokes Naruto in the chest and is surprised to 'feel' her finger striking something solid.

Naruto rubs his chest, "stop that it hurts."

Anko is looking at Naruto when a large shadow slowly covers the two. Anko slowly turns around and sees a huge pair of red paws before her eye start to rise us to see Kyuubi No Yoto the nine tail looking down at her as if he was trying to decide whether or not to eat her. Anko remembers seeing Kyuubi from a distance the day he attacked Konoha. She and the rest of the chunin were restricted from joining the fight that day. Even at a distance he was huge, now up close he was even bigger.

Naruto clears his throat, "Anko sensei allow me to introduce you to my original sensei, Lord Kyuubi No Yoto the Nine Tail Fox. Lord Kyuubi this is Anko Mitarashi my genin sensei."

Naruto is starting to worry that maybe this was not such a good idea as Anko just stands there staring at Kyuubi.

Anko's eyes are getting huge staring at Kyuubi, "he's… he's…"

Anko finally completes her sentence, "HE IS SO CUTE" before squealing like a fan girl and running up to grab a hold of one of Kyuubi's front paws.


	27. Chapter 27 Reviewing

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story will stay fairly close to the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 27 - Reviewing…

Anko's eyes are getting huge staring at Kyuubi, "he's… he's…"

Anko finally completes her sentence, "HE IS SO CUTE" before squealing like a fan girl and running up to grab a hold of one of Kyuubi's front paws.

Naruto can feel his mouth hanging open, here is one of the most feared/deadly kunoichi in the Konoha acting like a fan girl with a brand new plushy. Looking up he sees the look of utter disbelief in Kyuubi's face, here they thought that they could prank Anko and it blows up in their faces. This was definitely one for the books, Kyuubi starts shrinking causing Anko to release his front paw. Kyuubi settles on a size roughly that of a Great Dane where he can look Anko eye to eye, dark red eyes staring into light gray eyes, before Anko wraps him up in her arms and squeezes him.

"His fur is so soft and silky and he so cute, blondie can I take him home?" Anko asks Naruto as she continues to run her hands all over Kyuubi.

Naruto glares at Kyuubi, _"now I know why I'm always running out of shampoo and conditioner at home."_

"_**What can I say kit, its hard work to look this good."**_

Naruto, "ah, I'm sorry Anko; but, you can not take Lord Kyuubi home with you that would cause serious complications considering he is attached to me." Naruto raises his shirt to show Anko the Seal on his stomach. What Naruto did not wish to tell Anko was that the Seal was there just for show because he had released Kyuubi from the seal almost four years ago. "And be fore warned, he is the roommate from hell, he never picks up after himself, hogs the hot water, and snores like a freight train."

**"I don't snore, I just breathe deeply." **

Naruto just rolls his eyes at Kyuubi's reply.

Anko is looking at the Seal on Naruto's stomach when a little red dressed Anko seems to appear her left shoulder, "damn it blondie got a real nice six pack there."

A little white dressed Anko appears on her right shoulder, "Anko you should be ashamed of yourself looking at those hard chiseled abs's, he is your genin and only 17 years old."

The little red Anko smirks, "so you noticed them too ? At his age, I bet he could go all night long and then some. Could you just image what it would be like if we get him/Iruka at the same time?" Both Anko and the little white dressed Anko reach up to wipe the blood from their noses.

Turning towards Naruto but continuing to run her hands over Kyuubi's body, "so blondie you mention reviewing our sparring, how are we going to do that?"

Naruto moves to stand on the other side of Kyuubi, "Anko, Lord Kyuubi will use a technique that will allow you to view your sparring match yesterday through the eyes of my kage clones. This way you will see how an opponent sees your offensive/defensive fighting style. If you see something or wish slow it down, we can do that."

Anko raises one eyebrow, _"this ought to be interesting."_

"Sensei, if you please, " Naruto closes his eyes as he recalls the memories of the clones that fought Anko.

Kyuubi raises one tail and touches the back of Naruto's head while with another tail touches the back of Anko's head, **"Showtime."**

Anko sees herself standing in forest clearing of training field 44 except she pretty sure that she was not dressed like that yesterday. Anko is dressed up like a dominatrix wearing black leather boots with 6 inch spiked heels, black mesh hose, a black leather mini-shirt and a black leather corset. She has on black silk gloves that run up to her elbows and she is tapping a black riding crop in her hand, "you have been a bad boy blondie, looks like I will have to punish you."

Anko looks over at Naruto, "so that is how you see me?"

Leaning forward to pinch the bride of his nose, plus wiping the blood coming out of his nose because Anko definitely looks hot, "no that is not how I normally see you; however, a certain pervy nine tail fox might."

Anko turns to look at Kyuubi, who is giving her a foxy grin, "I wonder where I might be able to find that outfit except in red?"

"**If you go to the Land of Honey just past the 'Golden Kunai' casino about two block is 'House of Leather', I sure that they would have that outfit in red"**.

Naruto turns to Kyuubi, "and how do you know about this store location and merchandise selection?"

Waving a paw in a slight circular motion, **"I might have stopped by and looked around in my travels."**

"Kami, now I find out my sensei is a pervert."

"**I'm not a pervert, I just like a taste for certain things now and then. Anko does not seem to have a problem with my taste."**

"Sensei, please change her back and let's continue."

"**spoil sport…"**

Anko watches as her dominatrix self turned back into her usual overcoat mini skirt self and see herself smiling and hears, "ok boys let's party." as she pulls out a kunai and licks the blade as she feels the first clone pulling out a kunai and advances to attack. Anko is amazed as she watches herself attack, defend and counter the clones' attacks. Kyuubi runs the through the entire fight before starting it over. However this time, Kyuubi would stop the fight to make a suggestion on a different possible attack, pointing out an error or compliment her on her choice of technique. Occasionally Kyuubi would switch to a different view to where Anko could see both her position and the opponent's position. Anko was fascinated by the ways that she could analyze her fighting style, getting not only her attacking opponent's view; but also a full 360 view around her. Kyuubi points out to Anko that she had a tendency to drop her guard after using a certain attack, which allowed the clone to hit her in the ribs. Anko rubs her ribs after seeing that strike to her body. After the spar match, a clone of Naruto and a clone henge into Anko walks into view. Kyuubi's voice proceeds to tell/demonstrate to Anko using the two clones various ways to improve her techniques. Afterwards Anko watches the sparring match between Naruto and his clones. Anko is a little taken back on how hard the clones were actually trying to kill blondie. In one attack she sees Naruto leaping backwards and his foot lands in a rabbit hole causing him to fall and twist his ankle.

Kyuubi points this out, **"no matter how good you think you are, all it takes is one mistake and you are dead." **

After watching Naruto's sparring match Kyuubi turns to Anko, " **I noticed that you favor the Hebi taijutsu style. Is that all that Orochimaru taught you? Because I see that you have not mastered all of the techniques available."**

Anko nods her head, "yes everything that I know about the Hebi taijutsu was taught to me by Orochimaru, you are saying there are more techniques?"

"**Quite a few and several of them are quite devastating. I guessing you have never asked your Hebi summons for any scrolls or help. ****Sounds like Orochimaru had you sign a general Hebi summoning contract.****"**

Confusion is on Anko's face before shaking her head negatively , "you can ask your summons for help like that? I can not summon Manda and I doubt that he would share anything with me since him/Orochimaru are so tight."

**"True Manda would never share with you anything without demanding 'sacrifices'; but, what you don't know is that there are really ****TWO**** Hebi summons contracts. The group of Hebi that follows Manda are the ones demanding 'sacrifices' and the other Hebi group does not demand 'sacrifices' is led by Muri, Manda's twin. The two have become bitter enemies with completely different views on what is expected upon being summoned. The Curse of Heaven seal has been blocking you from being able to summon Muri. Once it is remove and your chakra level is restored I would suggest you summon Muri and sign her Hebi contract." **

Anko listens to Kyuubi's statement before gasping, "wait, Manda's twin is female?"

"**Yes, Manda's twin is a female black Indio Hebi, she is smaller than Manda; but, do not let that fool you. She is extremely talented, quick, and deadly. I think if Manda/Muri got into a fight that Muri would kill Manda easily."**

Anko grins, "I'm going to definitely going to sign her contract, and she sounds like we are going to have loads of fun together."

Naruto/Kyuubi look at each other and cringe before Naruto turns to Anko, "I think we have done enough training for today, I'm sensing Iruka sensei heading our direction and one of the clones says he has a bag with Akimichi's logo on the side. I'm guessing he is bringing you lunch, we are done here for today. Sensei, thank you for your help today and I will be talking to you later."

Anko turns towards Kyuubi and bows as the scenery is starting to fade, "thank you Lord Kyuubi, I lookin forward to see you again."

Kyuubi bows his head, **"I'm looking forward to our future training sessions." **

Anko opens her eyes to see she is now back sitting on branch beside Naruto in training area 44, she looks down at her watch to see that only two hours have passed. "Say blondie how come it felt like we were in there longer then two hours?" as Anko looks at Naruto.

Naruto opens his eyes, they are back to their blue color, "because Anko when we are in my mindscape time flows differently. Basically an hour inside my mindscape is about five minutes in real time. That is one of the plus sides; another plus is anything learned during that time is retained in your permanent memory. In my mindscape, we can spar and use any taijutsu or ninjutsu; we will feel the 'blows' and the fatigue. However, our bodies or landscape would not take any type of real damage."

Anko turns her head in the direction she senses Iruka is approaching from, "I think this was enough for today, so same time tomorrow genin?"

Naruto, "if that is acceptable to you, yes. Oh by the way tomorrow afternoon we have an appointment with the Sandaime to discuss the removal of your curse seal. I'll go over the entire procedure with the both of you, if it is alright with you I would like to do the removal this Thursday night. I have convinced Sandaime to give you a three day weekend to recover."

Anko nods her head in agreement when Iruka lands on the branch Anko/Naruto are sitting on, "Anko I brought you some lunch. You haven't been overexerting yourself training have you, remember Dr. Aikawa told you to take it easy today."

Naruto stands up, "Iruka sensei I swear to you, we have just been just sitting here discussing our sparring match from yesterday. Anko… Iruka sensei if you will excuse me I have some errands to run."

Naruto bows to the pair before leaping off the branch and heading towards the village, Anko pats the space vacated by Naruto for Iruka to sit down, "so what did you bring us for lunch today?"

Iruka sits down beside Anko before reaching inside the bag to hand her a box lunch, "I brought a couple of b-b-q rib dinners with all the trimmings with green tea to drink."

Anko smiles at Iruka, "thank you for the lunch. How am I ever going to repay you?"

"Maybe you could bring me lunch tomorrow?" Iruka asks as he pours the tea.

"Deal, do you have any preferences?" Anko asks as she opens her lunch and reaches for a rib.

Opening his lunch, "what ever you pick will be fine."

As the two sit and enjoy eating their lunch Anko, _"I think I'll stop by and chat with Ibiki to see how things are going over at T & I and let him know I need Friday off. Will have to check with blondie to see if he knows what Iruka's favorite food is."_

After finishing their lunch Iruka/Anko leave training area 44 together, once in the village they head to their separate work sites.

The next morning Anko meets Naruto at their usual spot and sit down to enter into Naruto's Mindscape.

Naruto, "Anko, I'm going to teach you one of my favorite jutsu that will greatly help you in many ways especially in learning new any jutsu, 'Kage Shadow Clones'. At your current chakra level in the 'real world' you would not be able to make more then one and it would tax you greatly. However here in my mind you should be able to make at least five. The beauty of a Kage Clone is whatever it learns or experiences will be transferred back to you once it dispels. Using them you will be able to learn five times faster then your normal way. I will give you one piece of advice on their usage, when you use them to learn new techniques dispel them slowly not all at once or else you will get the 'mother of all' headaches."

Anko looks at Naruto, "sounds like you are talking from experience."

Naruto glares over at Kyuubi who is lying down resting his head on his two front paws, "yeah, when I first learned this jutsu somebody told me to create one hundred clones then after studying for hours to dispel them all simultaneously. The sensory over load caused me to pass out for two hours and I woke up with the 'mother of all' headaches."

Kyuubi snickers, **"you said you wanted to learn everything right now, I just gave you the means to do it."**

After showing Anko the hand signs to make 'Kage Shadow Clones', Anko makes five clones. Anko and the clones walk around looking each other up and down and grin with satisfaction, "now what blondie?"

Naruto makes five clones also, "ok if you will all pair off, I would like two pair to study this scroll on Hebi taijutsu that I found in ANBU's library last night to go study it together. Once you finished reading it begin practicing the techniques."

Anko raises an eyebrow, "and how did you get a scroll out of the ANBU library last night?"

Naruto grins at Anko, " Ok, I admit it's not the original it's a copy. Do you really want to know how I got into ANBU's library?"

Anko shakes her head no, "maybe later."

Naruto, "ok the other two groups have _Anko's _side start showing the hand signs for all her ninjutsu and figure out a ways to make them into one-to-two hand sign moves. The last pair I want you to start working on ways to use all of Anko's technique in combination with mine. And while you are all doing that, Anko/I will be sparring. Any questions, ok let's get to work people." All five pairs move away from the originals to find themselves a place they would not be disturb.

Anko/Naruto spar for hour before the pair takes a break. They look over at the two pair of clones starting to be practice the Hebi taijutsu techniques.

Anko taking a sip of water, "say blondie, why are you still here?"

Wiping sweat off his face Naruto closes his eyes to think, Kyuubi has his eyes closed apparently asleep with his ears twitching occasionally. "Probably for the same reason that you have not left the village also. I have a handful of precious people here who I will protect with my life and for your information you are one of my precious people. When I was younger if my mother's village was still around, I might have considered moving there to escape the vast majority of the ignorant people in this village. But, since that was not an option I decided just to live with what Kami had dealt me and not to get mad; but, get even in spades. I have a long list of names of people that I have to get even with for past discretions against me and 'pay back is a bitch'."

Anko grins at that statement, "ain't that the truth" as she leans over towards Naruto to tap her bottle against his in acknowledgement. Sipping more of her water grins, "so genin is there any 'special' precious person in your life right now?"

Naruto shakes his head 'no', "right now there is someone that I'm trying to get into that position; however, I have not been able to make the connection, how about you?"

Anko smiles, "just like you genin I'm working on a connection, he looks very promising. So have you told any of your fellow classmates about you being the jinchuriki to Fluffy over there?"

Kyuubi opens one eye to look at Naruto,** "you call me 'Fluffy' you die."**

Naruto looks over at Kyuubi, "why can she call you 'Fluffy' and I cannot?"

Kyuubi closes his eye, **"two reasons: one, Anko is a whole lot cuter than you. Second, because I say so."**

Anko leans over and hugs Kyuubi, "thank you Fluffy."

Kyuubi smiles, **"you are welcome, Anko."**

Naruto just shakes his head, "to answer your question, I have not told any of my classmates about my 'roommate'. I speculate that at least three of them have guessed my 'secret' and have not told anyone else."

Anko is slowly scratching Kyuubi between ears, "which three do you suspect knows?"

Naruto, "Shikamaru Nara maybe lazy; but, he is a genius and highly observant. Shino Aburame is quiet and observant, plus he is also a genius. Last but not least, Hinata Hyuga also highly observant plus I think her mother told her my secret several years ago."

Anko, "what the 'rookies of the year' have not figured out your secret?"

Naruto starts laughing after several minutes he wipes tears from his eyes, "that a good one, Sasuke teme looks out only for himself no one else, Sakura has eyes only for Sasuke. Sai is one of Danzo's agents, he knows only what Danzo tells him and his job is to protect the 'Last True Uchiha'. Kiba/Choji/Ino are good; but, they don't have a clue to what secret I'm hiding. Unless I slip up or tell them, they will probably never know my secret."

Anko, "who knows that you are really 'Ky – The Golden Fox Mercenary'?"

"Currently only four people know my alter ego Sandaime, you, Tsunade and Shizune," Naruto replies. Sipping his water, "I figure eventually either by accident or intentionally people will find out that 'Ky'/I are one and the same. Also I'm expecting my true heritage to become known and when that does 'all hell is going to break loose'. But until that happens, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it worrying."

Finishing off her water Anko stops to look at her bottle, "say blondie if we are in your mind, why am I sweating and thirsty?"

Naruto, "like I said yesterday, here in my mind you will feel the bumps/bruises plus the fatigue that you would normally experience in the real world. And sweating and feeling thirsty is part of the experience."

Anko looks over at Naruto slyly, "you wouldn't happen to know what Iruka's favorite dish is?"

Reaching inside his trench coat Naruto pulls out a blue notebook and flips through several pages, "let's see favorite food… favorite food… ah here it is let's see… he has a strong preference to dango; but, he seems happy with just about anything. However, he has a major weakness for strawberry angel food cake served at Orihime's Deli in the market area. She has a wide selection of lunch specials and takeout. If we quit for today, you can beat the lunch crowd and I will see you at Sandaime's office at 1pm."

Anko nods her head in agreement, "sounds good to me."

Naruto signal to all the clones to gather around, "ok, sensei one at a time release each clone slowly."

As Anko releases each clone she feels the knowledge and experiences of each clone becoming part of her memory. After the last clone is dispelled, Anko still has her eyes closed after a moment she opens them, "wow you weren't kidding when you said this technique was great." Anko proceeds to do a couple of single or double hand movements to see the various ninjutsu appear. _"I wonder if this technique would work while having…"_Anko starts to grin evilly while reaching up to brush some blood off her nose.

Naruto sees Anko grinning evilly and wiping blood off her nose_, "this cannot be good."_

Anko scratches behind Kyuubi's ears one last time saying she would see him soon before both Anko/Naruto fade from his mindscape. Finding them back in the real world they get up and proceed to leave training area 44. Once they reach the market area, they part ways Naruto heading towards his apartment and Anko heading towards Orihime's Deli. Once inside the deli, Anko chats with the owner Ioune telling her that she was going to have lunch with Iruka before placing her order. Ioune asks Anko if she would mind taking the Sandaime his lunch for her since Iruka was working as his assistance for the break period between school sessions. Anko agrees and thanks/pays Ioune for the meals as she heads towards the Hokage's Tower to meet with Iruka for lunch. Knocking on Sandaime's door and getting permission to enter opens the door, "Lunch is here." Anko sees five Sandaime reading various documents with Iruka sitting by the window playing shigo with a pipe smoking Sandaime. Iruka looks up and smiles at Anko, while Sandaime motions her over to the window to a chair beside them. Moving to sit down Anko places the bag with food down beside her. Faking a look of disappointment, "here I thought you were 'slaving' away doing paper work and in reality you are playing a game."

Before Iruka can respond Sandaime says, "Anko it's my fault that Iruka's is playing shigo, I'm just brushing up on my game for this weekend at the Fire Daimyo's Clan summit. Iruka be a good fellow and move the board off to the side and get us some tea to drink."

As Iruka stands up to move the board off the table to place it on the window sill before heading to one of the side offices to get drinks.

While Iruka is out of the room Anko looks at the clones, "so did you figure out how to use them or were you told also?"

Sandaime chuckles, "for being known as a genius, it took someone else to tell me the benefits of their skills. So has that someone told you the benefits?"

Anko grins, "oh yeah and there is something I want to try with one to see if one could 'truly' receive all their knowledge and experiences."

Iruka returns with a pot of tea and several cups, as he pours the tea Anko place the box lunches out on the table for the three of them. Sandaime is surprised that Anko brought him a lunch until he learns that Ioune had asked her to bring him one. Anko is secretly watching Iruka out of the corner of his eye as he opens his box and his eyes glaze over when they fall upon the strawberry shortcake. Sandaime is watching the two interact and smiles as he samples his lunch. While eating Sandaime asks Anko how her training with Naruto is going to which Anko tells him that they were progressing rather well. Anko states at their current rate, blondie should be doing D-ranked missions starting in about a week. Sandaime nods his satisfaction, Iruka asks if she is back to normal and have not over exerted herself to which Anko says she is back to being normal. This causes the Sandaime to choke on his tea prompting Iruka to leap up and slap the Sandaime the back a couple of times. After finishing their meals, the three sit back sipping tea and talking about the various teams and their sensei.

Glancing at the clock Sandaime turns to Iruka, "Iruka I need you to go check with Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi on how they are progressing with their training and see if there is any equipment or material they might need. And once you got that all done call it a day because finding Kakashi will probably take all afternoon." Iruka collects the empty boxes and excuses himself for the pair and leaves. As soon as the door closes Sandaime hears, "hey Jijji got a minute. Oh hi sensei." Both of them turn to see Naruto sitting on the window sill.

Sandaime pinches the bridge of his nose, "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you use the door?"

Naruto hops off the window into the room and starts walking towards the pair while slowly closing his fingers into the palm of his hand as if counting, "are we talking about this week or this year?"

Sandaime points to a chair beside Anko, "never mind, come sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

As Naruto takes a seat Anko/Sandaime sees him make two different hand signs before seating.

Raising an eyebrow Anko, "what did you just do?"

Naruto looks at Anko, "I just cast a 'Room Silence Seal' and a genjustsu on Jijji's ANBU so they will just see us talking about trivial things. So Jijji is Jiraiya going to be able to make the seal removal tomorrow night?"

Jijji reaches down for his pipe and repacks it, "no he sent back a message that he was in the middle of something important and could not leave."

Naruto reaches inside his trench coat, "yeah I thought so, just for your information here is why he cannot be here."

Naruto unrolls a poster with the caption, "The Land of Hot Springs present 'The Seventeenth Annual Miss Hot Springs Contest'" with a picture of several females dressed in swimsuits with banners across their ample chests. At the bottom was a list of judges with the caption 'Jiraiya the World Famous Author' being the MC of the event. "Super pervert is in heaven, Tsunade could not knock him out of there if she wanted too."

Naruto rolls up the poster and hands it to Jijji before turning to Anko, "sensei you need to know even though I'm sure I can safely remove 'The Curse of Heaven's Seal' there is always a chance something could go wrong and I could kill you. If you have any doubts or wish to have Jiraiya to be present or have him remove the seal I have no problems with that, this is your choice to make."

Anko grins, "I have complete faith in you/Fluffy."

Jijji raises an eyebrow and looks at Naruto as if to say_, "who Fluffy?"_

Naruto see Jijji's raised eyebrow and shakes his head as if to say, _"don't ask."_

Naruto, "ok I will enter the village tomorrow around noon as 'Ky' with the story that I have been contacted by Jijji because you are calling in an I.O.U. that I owe you. Jijji you need to make a note to the gate watch that I will be coming."

Jijji nods his head.

"I will proceed to your office for appearance sake then I will head to training area 44 to the tower to start work on the seals necessary to remove the curse mark. I have already 100 Kage clones securing the area around the tower and sweeping the tower to make sure nobody's there or any listening devices. Once the removal starts they will also insure that no one comes in plus there will be a barrier placed over the tower to insure that no uninvited guests crash the party. For you personal ANBU protection tomorrow night Jijji I would suggest you use ANBU Cat/Blue Bird. Since sensei already knows ANBU Cat/Blue Bird this will prevent any type of embarrassment. Sensei is there anyone that you would like to be present during the removal procedure?"

Anko thinks for a moment, "I would like for Kurenai to be present if that is possible."

Naruto, "I have no problem with Kurenai sensei being present the main thing is for you to feel safe and in control. Now sensei I must warn you once the curse mark is removed we will have to take a couple of days to retrain you in chakra control. You will have a greater amount of chakra then before and you might 'over' do it a bit if you try to use your new chakra. Also there is one slight side effect that I'm not exactly sure what going to happen."

The comment about a slight side effect gets both Jijji/Anko attention causing both to stare questionly at Naruto.

Reaching up and scratching the back of his head, "after conferring with both of my Fuinjutsu sensei and Lord Kyuubi the best guess is your libido will probably be couple of notches higher then usual."

Anko snickers, "what you are saying is that I will be a little hornier then usual?"

Still scratching the back of his head, "yeah that sounds about right, according to Lord Yasutora estimations, you won't be in 'heat' and driven by uncontrollable desire to mate just a little hornier."

"_I wonder if I should warn Iruka about this, since he said that he will be taking Anko out on Saturday night…. Naaa why spoil the surprise," _Jijji starts snickers to himself.


	28. Chapter 28  Golden Fox in the House

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 28 - Golden Fox in the House…

Reaching up and scratching the back of his head, "after conferring with both of my Fuinjutsu sensei and Lord Kyuubi the best guess is your libido will probably be couple of notches higher then usual."

Anko snickers, "what you are saying is that I will be a little hornier then usual?"

Still scratching the back of his head, "yeah that sounds about right, according to Lord Yasutora estimations, you won't be in 'heat' and driven by uncontrollable desire to mate just a little hornier."

"_I wonder if I should warn Iruka about this, since he said that he will be taking Anko out on Saturday night…. Naaa why spoil the surprise," _Jijji starts snickers to himself.

Naruto looks over at Anko, "sensei I need for you to wear a top that you can remove easily so that I can draw several seals around the 'Curse of Heaven' seal. Once the seal is removed, don't use your chakra until after we have worked on chakra control. Because if you try to do any ninjutsu, things will probably be really messed up. The plus side to this however is that your new chakra storage seal will fill up by the end of the weekend."

Anko grins at Naruto, "so bra or commando?"

Naruto blushes slightly, "it is your choice sensei, because for most of the procedure you will be lying face down and I will turn around before you remove your top for your privacy."

"**_You know you ought to sneak a peek so that you will have a something for comparison later on when you finally get a gander at your vixen's set."_**

"_Sensei let's not go there… I'm going to be a professional about this. I'm not like Jiraiya, who gets excited at looking at naked or semi-naked women which he knows he can not touch."_

"The removal procedure and changing of the seal's function should take less then an hour. Sensei this procedure will cause you to be out for about twelve hours, so it would be better if you spent the night at the tower. Kurenai /I will be here to insure that no unforeseen surprises or complications arise. After you are capable to leave the tower on your own power, my clones will erase and cleanup the tower and 'Ky' will be seen leaving the village Friday evening… Sensei I will be having a summons assign to your apartment until Monday so if a emergency arises I will be notified instantly. And before you ask, no it will not be 'Fluffy'."

Both Anko/Kyuubi, _"damn it." _**_"damn it."_**

Naruto turns to Sandaime, "Jijji after talking with both of my Fuinjutsu sensei and Kyuubi the seals that you requested for the village kunoichi force is currently beyond my level of expertise due to the fact I don't have the medical knowledge to make it possible."

Anko looks at the Sandaime puzzled, "what type of seals did you want for the kunoichi community?"

Jijji looking depressed, "we have received information from Jiraiya that Orochimaru is offering to sell 'new blood lines or kekki gekki's' via fertilized human embryo's, plus a pill form of the 'Curse of Heaven' seal to make 'super' shinobi."

Jijji looks out of his office window towards the faces on the mountain, "sadly the old way for a hidden village to obtain a new blood line or kekki gekki was to capture a kunoichi with the desired trait and turn her into a 'baby machine'. If you recall the incident thirteen years ago when the Cloud Country ambassador tried to kidnap a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan that was their plan."

Anko clenches her fists knowing that was one of the greatest fears of all kunoichi were being raped on a mission. Looking over at Naruto, "there is nothing that you can do?"

Naruto look down at his hands, "the best that I can do right now is a seal that would act as an I.U.D. to prevent unwanted pregnancy; but it would not prevent the possibility of rape. I need to work with someone who is a medical expert to find a way to make it impossible for forced sex to happen. Orochimaru's procedure will be going after the victim's fertile eggs, which he will obtain surgically. The only seal that I have been able to design would sterilize the person permanently; neither my Fuinjutsu sensei nor I will make that seal." Looking over at Anko, "I'm not giving up on trying finding a way to prevent these things from happening."

Anko turns to Sandaime, "so how is he offering a pill version of the 'Curse of Heaven' seal, when he gave it to me he 'bit' me on the neck."

"He is selling these," Naruto pulls a bottle out of his trench coat that is contains several pills and hands it to Anko. "These are his pill version of 'Curse of Heaven' seal; they give the individual a temporary level boost in strength and chakra. I had Tsunade exam the pills plus the data copied from one of Orochimaru's hidden labs where they were 'perfecting' the pills on 'test' subjects. Tsunade reached one conclusion these are one-way killers."

Jijji looks at Naruto, "what do you mean?"

Naruto points at the bottle, "first and foremost they are very addictive, once you use them you will want more. The first time you use these, your power level will last about thirty minutes. Second time will last only twenty minutes, each time you take one your time limit is reduced by ten minutes. Taking a pill causes your body to go through radical changes to accommodate your new 'power'; however, once the pill influence wears off your body reverts back to its original state and your body starts to crave another 'fix'. What ends up killing the user is the changing back and forth puts too much strain on their bodies. In addition, after the second dose the subject's mind starts to be effected. The subject starts to become extremely paranoid and unstable. According to the data that Orochimaru's people had compiled none of the subjects survive past the third usage."

Anko stares at the bottle, "so what good are these if they will kill the user."

Jijji sighs, "you would give them to untrained troops or your lowest genin to act as 'cannon' folder during an attack. Forcing your opposition to use up precious chakra and resources while you hold your best shinobi back in reserve waiting for them to tire."

Anko shakes her head, "just when I thought that bastard could not go any lower, he gets out a shovel and digs."

Jijji nods his head in agreement, "I'll send a note to the front gate letting them know to let 'Ky' access into the village tomorrow and I will have ANBU Cat/Blue Bird be assigned as my escort of tomorrow evening. Is there anything else we need to discuss before tomorrow evening?"

Naruto raises his hand and grins. "so does this count as counseling session for the complaints filed against me/sensei from the 'Holier Then Thou' crew?"

Jijji smiles, "yes consider yourselves counsel"

Naruto/Anko stands up and bows to Sandaime before heading towards the door. Naruto holds out his hand for the bottle which he returns to the inside of his trench coat as his hand comes out he does a single hand sign, 'Release' as the pair nears the door.

Jijji hears Anko talking to Naruto, "so blondie when are you going to come up with a plan or am I going to have to go back to my original plan of filling her house with snakes."

"Sensei, you still have not told me the level of 'pay-back' you wish for."

"Can you make it look like an 'accident'? And you are buying me some dango too."

As Naruto closes the door Jijji hears, "yes and I live to serve you sensei, you wish is my command."

Jijji shivers slightly thinking about the different levels of 'pay-back' Naruto uses; hopefully this one will not involve too much paperwork.

As they arrive at Anko's apartment Naruto sets a bag full of dango down on the kitchen table. Grabbing one stick before heading towards the door Naruto, "sensei I will see you tomorrow evening at the tower at 6 pm. Oh, before I forget." Naruto reaches inside his trench coat to pull out a stroll and tosses it to Anko.

Anko munching on a stick of dango catches the scroll and snickers, "what this blondie some sort of 'naught' outfit you wish me to wear tomorrow evening?"

Resting his hand on the doorknob and blushing slightly, "no it's not an outfit its part of the deal that I promised to you. It's a storage scroll with a blood seal set to only open for you" before leaving Anko's apartment.

Anko looks at the scroll for moment thinking about what Naruto had promised her before remembering his promise. Trembling slightly Anko places the half-eaten dango on the table then bites her thumb to wipe a little blood on the seal. A poof of smoke revealing a wooden case sitting on a storage scroll. Opening the case Anko sees twelve bottles of Bloody Mist Blue Moon Harvest sake, throwing her arms around the case and muttering thank you… thank you…

After several minutes of hugging the case, Anko takes out a pair of bottles before resealing the rest of the case and places the scroll in her cabinet. She then summons a small snake and sends it over to Kurenai's apartment. A few minutes later, a shriek is heard followed shortly by the slamming of a door and angry sounding footsteps heading towards Anko's apartment. The next instant Anko's front door is slammed open with a very pissed off Kurenai standing in the doorway, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO 'NOT' TO SEND A SNAKE WHEN YOU WANT TO SEE ME!"

Anko looks at her friend who is wearing an over sized t-shirt with a pair baggy shorts and sandals, starts counting down with her fingers as Naruto had done earlier. "Are we counting this week or for the year? Look on the bright side at least you were not in the shower this time."

Kurenai lowers her head and sighs as she closes the door, "never mind, what is so urgent that you had to see me?"

Anko pushes a chair away for the kitchen table, "have a seat, I need to ask a favor of you."

Kurenai takes the seat and absently reaches inside the bag to grab a stick of dango and starts to eat it. Anko gets a pair of glasses out and then pours Kurenai/herself a full glass before sliding a glass to Kurenai. Anko is watching Kurenai as she takes a sip and seeing the expression on her face.

Kurenai stops and stares the glass, _"Bloody Mist Blue Moon Harvest sake, usually she uses chocolate ice cream when she wants something. This must be really big if she is springing for the good stuff."_ "So what is the favor?" Kurenai asks between sips.

"I need you to be my bodyguard tomorrow evening to the area 44 tower spend the night and make sure I get home the next day. Hell after I tell 'who' is going to be there, you might be paying me", Anko snickers.

Kurenai sipping her sake slowly to enjoy it, "why do you need me to be 'baby sit' you tomorrow evening and why?"

Anko sips her sake, "because tomorrow evening the Sandaime has called in a 'favor' to have my 'Curse of Heaven' seal removed. And according to the Sandaime the procedure will knock me out for twelve hours and he does not want to move me as a precaution."

Kurenai holds her glass, "oh so you want me to make sure that pervert Jiraiya does not do anything while you are out."

Anko smiles over the top of her glass, "no it won't be the pervert removing the seal."

Frowning Kurenai, "then who?"

"Your secret fantasy person owes the Sandaime several favors and the Sandaime is calling in one," Anko says as she refills both glasses.

Kurenai stares at her glass, "my secret fantasy person…" before her head snaps up, "Kami, you don't mean…"

"Yep, 'Ky the Golden Fox' himself and just think you can talk to him all night long after the procedure or maybe do other things…" Anko grins evilly over her glass.

Anko takes a sip and sets her glass down waiting for Kurenai's reply; but, she seems to be staring off into space. Waving her hand in front of Kurenai's face gets no response, "hello? Any one home?" _"Kami, I think I broke her."_

Kurenai is thinking,_ "Kami what should I wear? Should I have my hair up or down? What will we talk about ? I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"_ Kurenai finally blinks and then trying to look nonchalant at Anko, "yeah, I'll do it, seeing how I got nothing planned for tomorrow evening. What time do we have to be at the tower?"

Anko leans her glass forward to tap her's against Kurenai's glass, "thank you girlfriend I knew I could count on you.., we need to be there around 6. Now that's out of the way, let's sit back and enjoy some good dango, sake and company."

The middle of the next morning finds two young male Academy students sitting on a bench in the market area with several shopping bags between the two. One of the of the young male with a long scarf handing around his neck is holding up one hand sign yelling 'kai', 'release' over and over. His companion sitting beside him wiping his nose, "give it up Konohamaru this is not a genjutsu so quit trying to break it."

Konohamaru shakes his head, "Udon, Hanabi/Moegi have cast a genjutsu on us. Why else are we acting like pack mules for them while they are shopping instead of being at the Academy practice field right now?"

"I don't know Konohamaru; but, both are Academy students and neither of their clans are good at genjutsu."

Konohamaru tries to 'break' the genjutsu again, he looks over his hand and spy a grey trench coat with blond hair sticking out walking across the area, "Udon, there's the Boss, he'll know how to break this genjutsu." Konohamaru grabs his bags and starts running across the market area, "Boss, Boss wait up I need your help."

Udon grabs his bags and runs after Konohamaru stopping beside him behind the grey trench coat. Udon notices that this isn't Naruto because he is taller, his hair is longer with red tips and he sees a fox's image on a white trench coat which is dusty, "Konohamaru, I don't think this is Naruto," Udon says nervously.

Konohamaru glares at Udon, "you don't think I recognize the Boss? Boss we need your help to break a genjutsu."

The person stops after hearing running up behind him and slowly turn to face the pair. Seeing the man's face, Konohamaru instantly knows that this in not the Boss. The man's eyes are a pool of liquid gold staring at Konohamaru.

Stepping back Konohamaru bows to the stranger, "I'm sorry sir, I mistaken you for someone else."

"No harm done, if you gentlemen will excuse me," as the man starts to turn away stops and looks back a the pair before turning back around to face the pair. "You would not happen to be Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson to Hiruzen Sarutobi and nephew to Asuma Sarutobi?"

How do you know my grandfather and uncle," asks Konohamaru.

"Let's just say your grandfather/I have a history. You were asking your 'Boss' for some help with a genjutsu that has been cast on you, maybe I can help you with since I know a thing or two about genjutsu." The man starts to walk back to the bench Konohamaru/Udon had been sitting on previously followed by the pair.

Konohamaru stops by the bench, "sir, you know my name; but, I don't know yours."

The man turns to pair, "you are quite correct, how rude of me, I'm Ky" and bows to the pair then turns towards Udon, "and you are…"

Udon gulps and bows, "I'm Udon, classmate to Konohamaru."

"Nice to met you Udon, now let's have a seat and you tell me who cast this genjutsu on you'" they all sit down.

Konohamaru glances at the door of one of the stores, "Udon/me earlier this morning were heading to the Academy to use one of the training fields when we ran into a pair of our classmates. That when they cast their genjutsu on us and made us into their pack mules while they shop."

Ky looking seriously at the pair, "which classmates cast this on you? Do you remember anything seeing any hand signs, any name of genjutsu as they cast it on you or words. Did you happen to be looking in their eyes when they cast this genjutsu?"

Udon, "Konohamaru I'm telling you, neither Moegi nor Hanabi are capable of casting genjutsu."

Naruto is laughing to himself with Kyuubi rolling on the floor laughing, _**"poor bastards don't know what hit them." **_"Ah… so your two classmates who cast it are females. And did they ask you what you were planning to do this morning."

Konohamaru/Udon look at each other then at Ky, "how did you know?"

"And did they ask you if you would like to go 'shopping' with them?"

The pair are slowly nodding their heads in agreement.

"To which you probably said no; but, then when you looked into their eyes they called out its name and you found yourselves 'shopping'. Correct?"

Once again the pair nods their heads in agreement.

Konohamaru looks at Ky, "how do we break it?"

Shaking his head sadly Ky, "I'm sorry my young shinobi but this 'genjutsu' cannot dispelled."

Konohamaru jumps up, "WHAT? IT CANNOT BE BROKEN?"

Nodding his head Ky, "I have seen even the strongest shinobi not be able to break this type of genjutsu. Until the caster chooses to release you, you are trapped."

Udon, "sir, what type of genjutsu is this? And how did our classmates learn it?"

Ky, "it's not really a 'genjutsu' as you know it and right now you know a weaker version of it. You see all children are born with it and you use it at a younger age until you reach a certain point in your maturity."

Konohamaru looking confused at Ky, "what do you mean, I don't know this genjutsu."

Ky, "ah, but you do. You don't think it a genjutsu when you use it. Think of all the times when you wanted something from a parent like a snack or toy, wanting to stay up past your bed time or play just one more game the look that you gave that parent was a version of this genjutsu. The sad fact is as a male gets older the less potent this genjutsu is for him to use successfully. As where in the female's case it gets stronger and more lethal depending upon the relationship to the male in which she cast it."

Udon wiping his nose, "what do you mean?"

Ky, "depending on the relationship between the female and the male determines the strength of the genjutsu. A classmate or coworker's power might be relatively weak; however if you are 'involved' with the female your chances of breaking it are almost impossible."

Both Konohamaru/Udon look defeated down at their bag Ky, "don't look so disappointed my young shinobi there is a bright spot to this genjutsu."

Looking hopeful Konohamaru, "what is that?"

Ky, "to insure that the next time that they cast their 'genjutsu' on you will be receptive, they will 'reward' you in some manner as they release you from this time."

Udon, "what type of reward?"

Shrugging his shoulders Ky, "who knows, maybe just a 'special' smile, a simple kiss, letting you pick the next movie you will share together or maybe training with you even though they don't want to."

Konohamaru looks at Ky, "have you ever been under this type of genjutsu?"

Ky looks up at the clouds and smiles, "oh yeah."

Konohamaru, "if it's not too much too personal, what did she want you to do?

Ky, "she need a 'human' punching bag to prefect her version of the family taijutsu, so I let her practice hitting me."

Konohamaru/Udon stutter at the thought of being a practice dummy for someone to practice their taijutsu style.

Udon, "was the reward worth it?"

Naruto remembers Hinata practicing her mother's version of the 'Gentle Fist' by striking him and shutting off various chakra points in sparring matches. The feeling of Hinata's hands as she gently rub those points to open them back up were pure pleasure. It did not help that Kyuubi was making all sorts of suggestions about how much better it would be if they were alone at a hot springs together with a full moon and naked. This was the one of the reasons that he run up a huge cold water bill during those training sessions.

Ky smiles gets larger, "most definitely."

Moegi/Hanabi walk out of the store and smile at Konohamaru/Udon, "we done, we can go get something to drink before heading home" before stopping in front of the pair not noticing Ky sitting beside them. As the three stand up Hanabi notice Ky, "who are you?"

Bowing to Moegi/Hanabi, "I'm Ky; please to me you ladies and you are …"

Konohamaru steps forward, "this is Moegi/Hanabi our classmates." Both girls blush slightly at the 'older' gentleman bowing to them.

Ky looks at the group, "you know something cool to drink sounds good right now. If you know of a good location, it would be my honor to buy you young shinobi/kunoichi something to drink."

The group looks at one and other before Konohamaru recommends Orihime's Deli, which was a block a head to which nodding their heads in agreement. As they were walking towards the deli, Hanabi was thinking she had heard Ky's name before; but, for reason she could not remember where. As they entered the deli the owner Ioune Orihime met them at the door and escorted them to a table. Ioune asked Konohamaru how his grandfather was doing and to tell him 'hi' for her next time he saw his grandfather. After a waiter took their order the young classmates were talking excitedly about the up coming trip to the Fire Daimyo's clan summit. The girls talked about what they were going to be wearing and the guys were wondering what type of food was going to be served. Konohamaru notice that Ky was just sitting back with his eyes drifting around the room as if accessing each individual as they entered or left. Deciding not to bother Ky, Konohamaru asked Hanabi what dress she would be wearing to the main ball. Hanabi instantly started to describe her entire outfit from her hair style down to her shoes with Moegi throwing out different types of suggestions to her to which the two then discussed in detail. Ky looks at Konohamaru/Udon and shrugs slightly as if to say, "go with the flow." After their drinks arrived, Moegi/Hanabi started on the discussion about what Moegi was going to wear. After finishing their drinks, Ky leaves several ryos on the table to pay for the drinks and a tip.

As they were walking out the door they stop under a tree beside the deli, Konohamaru turns to Ky, "thank you sir, for the drinks and the advice." The rest of the group bows to Ky saying "thank you for the drinks."

As Ky is about to bow to the group they all hear a voice behind Ky screeching, "get away from those children, you degenerate."

Konohamaru sees the 'Holier then Thou' leader, Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya, bearing down on them after uttering those words with her group following closely behind her. Stopping several steps behind Ky, she screeches once again, "did you not hear me, children move away from that 'thing'."

All the classmates see Ky's face harden at the words spoken by Mrs. Tsumugiya, his eyes seem to start swirling a dark golden color, and slowly he straightens up. Konohamaru notices a black katana has appeared in his hand and killer intent is starting to radiate from him as he slowly turns to face Mrs. Tsumugiya

Mrs. Tsumugiya seeing 'that' person standing in front of a group of Academy students, whom she recognized as the Sandaime's grandson and his friends and a main house Hyuga. She knew instantly that she had to 'save' them before he corrupted them. Having stop several feet away, she notices that 'thing' straightening up and slowly turning towards her. They are all frozen in place by killer intent as a man turns to face them with swirling golden eyes. She/her group start to tremble as they feel as if they were a group of rabbits trapped by a hungry fox. Every member is thinking the same thought_, "I have to run/flee or else I'm going to die."_ But their bodies refuse to move, fearful that movement will call attention to them and cause their demise. The entire area seems to shut down as everybody feels the threat radiating around that group.

Suddenly a group of ANBU appears around man in the trench coat the leader wearing an Eagle mask, "Naruto Uzumaki, lower your weapon and stand down." That is when Mrs. Tsumugiya/her group notices the black katana in the blonde's hand; several of them pass out from fear.

Konohamaru yells at the ANBU, "THAT IS NOT NARUTO, BOSS'S EYES ARE BLUE. HIS NAME IS KY AND HIS EYES ARE GOLDEN."

Hearing Konohamaru yell out that information all of sudden memories come rushing forward to Hanabi and she utters his name aloud, "Ky – The Golden Fox."

All the ANBU tense and take a step back hearing who they facing: Ky – The Golden Fox Mercenary, S-Ranked Shinobi with a flee on sight listing in all hidden village bingo books. The ANBU leader with the Eagle mask, "Ky put away your weapon, I cannot allow you to kill unarmed civilians in the village."

Ky still staring at Mrs. Tsumugiya with killer intent, "this woman has insulted me by saying I'm like Orochimaru, I demand satisfaction."

ANBU Eagle, "if you attack her, my squad and I will defend her."

Ky, "does your squad include the two in the alley and the two on the roof?"

Two of Eagle's squad glance at those areas and nod slowly at Eagle conferring Ky's statement that there are people in the alley and the roof. Eagle is a bit confused, who was sent as backup and how did they get here so fast?

Ky's katana suddenly poofs away and his hands are empty, stepping back from Mrs. Tsumugiya; but, not releasing the killer intent, "when I see the Sandaime madam, I am going to register a complaint and demand satisfaction for your insult to my honor. And trust me it will not be cheap." Ky turns back towards Konohamaru and company and bows, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that, I hope that you I have help you with your genjutsu problem. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go met with the Sandaime."

As Ky starts to turn to leave Hanabi reaches up and grabs Ky's trench coat causing him to look at her. To her group's amazement Hanabi gets down on her knees and bows to Ky, "my mother told me how you saved not only my life; but, my mother's and my older sister Hinata's life thirteen years ago. For saving our lives, I cannot ever thank you enough. All you have to do is ask and the Hyuga's clan will honor your wish."

Ky reaches down and gently picks Hanabi up so that she is standing and tilts her head up so that lavender eyes are looking into golden eyes. "Hanabi Hyuga your smile is as beautiful as your mother's when she held your sister thirteen years ago, that is payment enough for me. Now go and get ready for your trip to the Fire Daimyo's party and dazzle them all with your beautiful smile/charm." Ky leans over and motions Moegi closer and whispers to them, "make sure you two get Konohamaru/Udon out on the dance floor at least once" cause the pair to giggle and nod their heads in agreement. Ky looks at ANBU Eagle, "I have an appointment to see the Sandaime, if there is nothing else I will be heading on my way." ANBU Eagle shakes his head 'no' and allows for Ky to continue walking towards Hokage's Tower, people parting to get out of his way as he leaves the market area.

ANBU with a Sparrow mask turns to Eagle, "what do we do about them?" point at the passed out members of the 'Holier Then Thou' group.

"Pick them up and take them to the hospital and then we will have to fill out a report" Eagle sighs, "by the way which squad was on the roof and in the alley."

Sparrow leans over to whisper to Eagle, "I got word from HQ; they never dispatched a backup unit. We had 'unknowns' watching us; but, they are gone now."

Eagle tenses, "Sparrow, after we take these people to the hospital, you and Otter discreetly come back here and have a look to see if you can find any clues as who were behind us. I don't like having potential threats behind us on our own home turf." Sparrow nods her head before touching Otter on the sleeve and the pair pick up several passed out members and start leaping towards the hospital. Eagle pinches the bridge of his nose, _"damn it now the paperwork is going to take even longer."_


	29. Chapter 29 Warhawk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 29 – Warhawk…

"Pick them up and take them to the hospital and then we will have to fill out a report" Eagle sighs, "by the way which squad was on the roof and in the alley."

Sparrow leans over to whisper to Eagle, "I got word from HQ; they never dispatched a backup unit. We had 'unknowns' watching us; but, they are gone now."

Eagle tenses, "Sparrow, after we take these people to the hospital, you and Otter discreetly come back here and have a look to see if you can find any clues as who were behind us. I don't like having potential threats behind us on our own home turf." Sparrow nods her head before touching Otter on the sleeve and the pair pick up several passed out members and start leaping towards the hospital. Eagle pinches the bridge of his nose, _"damn it now the paperwork is going to take even longer."_

Naruto a.k.a. Ky walks slowly out of the market area as the locals part before him, muttering comments as he passes them, 'Damn Mercenary' ' Killer' 'What does the Sandaime want with the likes of him?' plus a few women's comments 'Kami he's hot' 'I wonder if he available?' Stopping just a block away from the Hokage's tower and glancing up, he looks at the four faces carved into the mountain and smiles.

"_**You know I cannot see how these village idiots don't see how much you look like the Fourth?"**_

"_That is because they 'see' what they want to see."_

"_**You know your face could be up there too if you want it."**_

"_Maybe, but right now I don't see it happening. Well let's get this show on the road, I see Danzo's boys have called for backup and Danzo himself is heading this way."_

"_**Kit like I've said before watch out for Danzo, you know he just wants to make a mindless weapon out of you."**_

"_Yeah I know his way of thinking is a shinobi should be a mindless killing machine to be used and discarded once it is broken or damaged." _

Ky starts walking towards the tower; word has already spread about his arrival in the village. As he passes various shinobi he feel them calculating their chances against him, some glad that they don't have to fight him as some feeling that they could take him. Ky sees a jonin shinobi deliberately heading to intercept him before he can enter the Hokage's tower entrance.

"_Looks like Danzo's lackey Kappi is going to try to make a name for himself."_

"_**I thought dumb ass was already taken."**_

As Ky approach the entrance, Kappi moves to run into Ky; however, Ky stopped suddenly causing Kappi momentum to carry him pass Ky and causing him to stumble down the steps.

Ky with concern in his voice, "are you alright? Do I need to summon medical assistance for you?"

Kappi jumps up and points at Ky, "you pushed me!"

Looking confused Ky, "what do you mean I pushed you, everybody around here will tell you I never laid a hand on you."

_**"Nobody saying a word about a little shove by wind jutsu."**_

Seeing various shinobi nodding their heads in agreement with Ky's statement, Kappi grips katana, "I don't care, I demand satisfaction for your insult."

People were listening to pair to see where it was leading too.

Raising a single eyebrow Ky, "I am curious, how exactly did I insult you Leaf shinobi?"

Sneering Kappi, "your type gives all shinobi a bad name."

Ky tilting his head slightly, "define 'my type' if you would be so kind."

Now everybody has stopped to hear Kappi's explanation.

Kappi glares at Ky, "you are a hired killer and bounty hunter!"

Ky reaches up and scratches the back of his head, "I'm confused, and are not village shinobi hired out to do various jobs which might include killing thus making you a hire killer. In addition, are you not sent to capture wanted individuals? So how does that make you different from me?"

Kappi's mouth is hanging open for what Ky had said was true, which makes him look foolish and other shinobi started snickering. This angers Kappi causing him to turn on Ky, "Die! Mercenary Scum!" as he swings his katana at Ky.

Swinging his katana, Kappi is surprised to see a black katana blocking his blow.

Flicking his wrist Ky sends Kappi stumbling back.

Golden eyes are staring down the black katana, "Leaf shinobi you are making a huge mistake."

Regaining his balance Kappi see Ky shifting into a low crouching position with his katana tip almost touching the ground, Kappi quickly assumes his stance. Everybody has backed away to give the two fighters room. Ky and Kappi slowly start circling one and other, Ky grinning evilly.

"I'm Konoha's finest swordsman," Kappi gloats.

Ky laughs, "I know who the finest swordsman is in this village and you are not her. For someone who is not even listed in any hidden village's bingo books, you should think before challenging someone who you know nothing about."

Kappi smiles, "well that will all change when I kill you."

Ky shakes his head, "enough talk, let's dance."

Kappi rushes forward swinging his katana in an overhead downward chopping motion at Ky. Ky slips under the attack and slaps Kappi on his backside with the flat side of his katana as he passes by him. Kappi grabs his rear with his free hand as he hears bystanders snickering and laughing at him. Turning he sees a grinning Ky standing several feet away with his katana resting on his shoulder, with his free hand gesturing 'to bring it'. This time Kappi rushes at Ky swinging his katana in a horizontal strike to which Ky counters by holding his katana vertically by his side. Kappi momentum carries him past Ky. Kappi is confused because he did not feel his katana strike. Kappi's eyes get huge when he sees that he is only holding the handle of his katana and his katana blade is lying at the feet of Ky. Kappi had not seen Ky infusing some wind chakra into his blade before countering Kappi's second attack thus allowing him to cut his blade in two.

Ky staring at Kappi, "apologize Leaf Shinobi or pay the ultimate price."

Kappi throws down his katana handle and quickly starts to do hand signs and yells out, 'Dragon Breath's Raging Fire Ball' before taking a deep breath to use in this ninjutsu. Several Leaf shinobi shout at Kappi to stop his attack; but, he is too enraged to listen to them. Kappi is one hand sign away from releasing the ninjutsu when the feeling like a vise is clamped around his throat preventing him from releasing the ninjutsu causing it to dispelling. Kappi feels himself being lifted off the ground by his neck as both his hands try to break the vice like grip around his throat.

Killer intent is felt by all as Ky lifts Kappi off the ground with one hand. "You fool, do you know what would of happened if you used that ninjutsu in a street full of civilians and shinobi? I should kill you now and save the Sandaime the paperwork having your rank stripped away, your chakra sealed off and expelled from the Leaf shinobi community." Kappi's eyes are staring into swirling golden eyes, "but I'm not in the mood to have to explain my having to kill you to the Sandaime. So let's go up and see your Sandaime to see what will become of your shinobi status." Dropping Kappi at his feet, Kappi is grasping for air before pulling out a kunai and tries to stab Ky. Ky grabs Kappi's wrist behind the kunai and slings Kappi against the side of the Hokage's building causing the stonewall to spider web. Still holding Kappi's wrist, Ky swings him around again to strike against the side of Hokage's building causing another set of spider web pattern to appear on the stone. Just as Ky is about to swing Kappi a third time, a squad of ANBU appear surrounding the pair. An ANBU with a Tiger's mask, "Unknown shinobi you are under arrest for attacking a Leaf Shinobi. Surrender or we will use force." Swirling golden eyes narrow down into slits and an evil grin appears on the stranger's face.

The Sandaime is sitting in his office lazily smoking his pipe while watching his clones do last minute paperwork when he feels a wave of killer intent as the building shakes. Sitting up the Sandaime, "ANBU report, what is going on?"

An ANBU with a Cat's mask appears, "sir, Jonin Kappi is attacking an unknown shinobi in a white trench coat on the steps of the building. A squad of ANBU are heading to arrest the unknown shinobi."

The Sandaime jumps up from his chair, "those fools are about to get themselves hurt, ANBU with me" before body flickering out of his office followed closely by his personal ANBU bodyguards.

Ky slowly turns to face the ANBU squad and casually throws the unconscious Kappi at the feet of Tiger masked ANBU, "I don't think so… If your squad makes a move against me I will be forced to defend myself and I will not be held responsible for your squad's well-being."

A chunin who had been in the market area earlier called out to the Tiger's ANBU, "careful I heard another ANBU squad call him 'Ky-The Golden Fox' earlier."

This causes Tiger's ANBU squad to take an involuntary step back, they all know of Ky's bingo book status.

Just then, the Sandaime appears beside Tiger's position, "ANBU stand down and step back."

Tiger holding his position, "sir this man has attacked a Leaf shinobi, it is rumored that this maybe 'Ky – The Golden Fox Mercenary'."

Sandaime looks at Tiger, "that is Ky and he is here because I asked him to come to Konoha. Now either stand down or be arrested for insubordination." Turning towards Ky, "Ky, please tell me what happened here."

Ky points at the unconscious Kappi, "that fool who calls himself a shinobi attacked me with a katana after he said I insulted him. Then declared himself to be Konoha's finest swordsman, I informed him of his error. After losing his katana, he tried to use 'Dragon's Breath Raging Fire Ball' right here, which I stopped. And finally he attack me with a kunai to which then I decided to beat the hell out of him."

While Ky was explaining what he had done, ANBU Cat had quietly slipped around and questioned several shinobi. Returning to whisper to the Sandaime that all the shinobi present verified Ky's story.

Sandaime nods and turn to Tiger, "Tiger take this fool to the hospital. After he is well enough take him over to T & I department and tell Ibiki to 'recertify' this genin's qualifications to be a leaf shinobi."

One of Tiger's squad members wearing a Monkey's mask, "but sir, he is a jonin not a genin."

Both Tiger and Cat look at the ANBU in the Monkey's mask as if to say, "dumb ass, keep your mouth shut."

Sandaime glares at ANBU in the Monkey mask leaking a little Kage killer intent, "I said have Ibiki to 'recertify' this genin, is that understood?"

ANBU Monkey gulps feeling the Kage's killer intent and now realizes his massive mistake, "hai!" his voice almost cracking.

Sandaime turns to Ky, "Ky let's go to my office so that we can we can talk in private" pointing towards the entrance to the tower. As they walk towards the office, the ANBU in the cat's mask falls in behind the pair at a discreet distance. As they are seated in the Sandaime's office, the Hokage looks at Ky, "I'm curious, who do you feel is the finest swordsman in Konoha?"

Ky looks over the Sandaime's shoulder to look the ANBU in the cat's mask hazel-green eyes, "it's really a tie between Yugao Uzuki and Hayate Gekko; however, for precision and finest I give Uzuki the title of the finest swordsperson in Konoha. If I were you, I would see if she would be interested in teaching kenjutsu at your academy. A person of her skill level would be a major asset to any program."

Sandaime nods his head in agreement while Uzuki a.k.a ANBU Cat blushes behind her mask for receiving such a compliment from such a well-known shinobi. Yugao snickers to herself knowing that this statement will deflate her boyfriend's ego.

Looking at Ky, "do you have everything that you need for tonight?"

Ky nods, "I have all your notes and after I leave here I will head over to the tower to start to do prep work so that we can start on time. Oh before I forget here, first two are copies of encrypted communication scrolls between Iwagakure, Otogakure and Sound hidden villages, there seems to be a lot of chatter going on between these villages. You might want to have your spymaster Jiraiya keep an eye on those villages. The last one is your monthly sake shipment I included a couple of extra cases since I hear that you are going to the Fire Daimyo's Clan summit this weekend." Ky reaches inside his trench coat to place three scrolls on the Hokage's desk.

Sandaime picks the three scrolls handing the communication scrolls to ANBU Cat behind him, "give these two to Blue Bird and have her start working on them." Taking the third scroll, Sandaime slips inside his robes while silently mouthing to Ky, 'thank you, I'm going to need this."

Ky looks at Hokage, "Company."

Sandaime feels a familiar chakra presents approaching and gently shakes his head, _"what does that nosy bastard Danzo want now besides my job?" _

A knock on the door is heard followed by Iruka entering to inform him that Danzo is wishing to meet his guest. Ky grins as the Hokage tells Iruka to show Danzo in and get him some aspirin. Iruka bows before holding the door open so that Danzo could enter before closing the door to go find some aspirin. Ky rises from his seat to face Danzo as he enters the room the pair seems to be accessing threat potential of each other.

Clearing his throat Sandaime, "Danzo what can I do for you today?"

Danzo looks at the Hokage, "I heard that you had a well-known shinobi visiting and I wished to meet him."

Sandaime sighs, _"damn Danzo and his political games." _Danzo Shimura…Ky, Ky… Danzo Shimura."

Danzo turns to Ky, "Ky – The Golden Fox, the only person to be listed in all hidden village bingo books with a flee-on-sight order? I am honored to me you in person."

Ky bows to Danzo, "it is I who should be honored Lord Shimura to meet someone as yourself, who distinguish himself in the second and third shinobi wars plus still listed in all hidden village bingo books." As the pair takes a seat, Ky asks, "Lord Shimura with your permission, could I ask you a personal question?"

Danzo, "what is your question?"

Ky, "how were you injured and why has not the doctors been able to 'heal' your arm and eye?"

Danzo leans back in his chair, "it was just after the Uchiha massacre, I was returning from a diplomatic mission from Amegakure when my party was ambushed by a band of missing nin's from the Iwagakure. We were able to defeat them; however, I suffered these injuries."

Ky bowing to Danzo, "I'm sorry that I might of brought back painful memories. But were not your local doctors or doctors from the Fire Capital able to 'heal' your injuries?"

Shaking his head Danzo, "unknown to me at the time, one of their techniques that hit me caused damage to my body that was beyond the capabilities of the doctors." _"Good thing I had several of those doctors on my payroll and reported my condition as permanent."_

The Sandaime is slowly repacking his pipe, _"why is Naruto asking Danzo about his arm and eye?"_

"_**Kit, I see several seals to prevent the Byakugan and Sharingan from examining what's beneath that eye patch and sling."**_

"_Yeah, I noticed them too, so let's just see if I can make him sweat a little." _

Ky nods his head in agreement before snapping his fingers, "Lord Shimura you maybe be able to get use of your arm and eye back."

Danzo eye narrows at Ky, "I told you that these injuries were beyond the capabilities of all doctors here and Fire Capital."

Raising one hand up with the pointer finger raised Ky, "ah yes your injuries are beyond the capabilities of your normal doctors. However, Lady Tsunade should be able to 'heal' your injuries easily."

Danzo nods his head in agreement, "that is probably true; however, sadly Lady Tsunade has sworn never to set foot back in Konoha nor do we know her present location."

Sandaime sees Ky to start to grin at Danzo, "you are in luck Lord Shimura, I met Lady Tsunade while passing through the Land of Honey earlier and she mention that she was going to be stopping by sometime this month. She said it's time for her to put her past behind her and to check up on her family estate, visit old friends and see her old sensei."

Danzo waves his hand in a negative fashion, "there is no need to bother Lady Tsunade if she visits I don't think she would have time to see me."

"Nonsense, I bet her sensei and your former teammate would be more than happy to ask her to 'look' your arm and eye," Ky looking towards Sandaime.

Both Ky and Danzo turn towards the Sandaime for conformation of said proposal.

Sandaime is wondering, _"why is Naruto pushing for Tsunade to 'heal' Danzo and why is Danzo refusing the offer? There is something going on here and I don't know what it is, so I think I'll just play along to see how things develop." _Slowly lighting his pipe Sandaime, "if Tsunade does stop by I will ask her to look at your injuries Danzo, as Ky said it's the least I can do for a former teammate."

Sandaime and Ky both see Danzo tense for a second at the mention of Tsunade checking his injuries before slipping back into a neutral posture, "Hiruzen thank you, I can only hope that Lady Tsunade might be able to 'heal' me." Danzo is thinking, _"I need to alert all my Root agents on all the roads so that I will have acquit warning before Tsunade arrives, so I can be 'out of town' while she is here."_

Ky silently smirks to himself, _"bet you Danzo will be called out of town before Tsunade shows up."_

"_**Kit that no bet, makes you wonder what he is hiding though."**_

"_Yes it does, I wonder if there is a way to sneak a peek?"_

"_**Careful kit, that bastard did not get where he at by being lazy or careless."**_

Danzo thinking he needs to change the subject, "Hiruzen might I ask why Ky has been invited to our village?"

Sandaime taking a couple of puffs before answering, "I decide to call in a favor and have Ky 'fix' a problem my former student caused several years ago. Ky has the expertise that I and Jiraiya lack to 'fix' this problem."

This peaks Danzo interest as he looks at Ky, "so what exactly is Ky going to 'fix' that you or Jiraiya can not?"

Ky returns Danzo's look, "I'm going to remove Orochimaru's 'Curse of Heaven' off of one of your village's kunoichi, a Ms. Anko Mitarashi."

Danzo's eye narrows, "how are you going to be able to remove it when Hiruzen and Jiraiya could not?"

Leaning back in his chair Ky grins, "my knowledge of fuinjutsu easily surpasses the Yondaime Minato Namikaze, and he taught Lord Jiraiya. There is not a seal that I cannot make or break and that is a cold hard fact."

Iruka had entered the room bring the Sandaime his aspirin which he placed on his desk. Just as he reaches for the door to leave, he hears.

Danzo, "Yes, it would be wise to remove the Curse mark off of her because this will help remove any doubt about her 'loyalty' to Konoha. Also with the removal it will make her a better candidate to help restore the Uchiha clan." _"this could be trouble, if he can remove Orochimaru's 'Curse of Heaven' seal then he probably could remove my 'loyalty' seal off of all my Root agents. I cannot let that happen."_

Ky, "Lord Shimura, Ms. Mitarashi may not wish to help restore the Uchiha clan once the procedure is completed."

Danzo, "it's is her duty as a kunoichi to do as her superior tells her."

Ky, "I would be greatly disappointed in the Lord Hokage if he would force any female to become a broodmare for any clan."

Sandaime notices Iruka listening to this discussion and the 'death' grip he is holding on the door knob, "Danzo, I will not force any female to become as Ky calls them 'broodmares' just to restore a clan. Other villages might use that practice; but, as long as I'm the Hokage, that will not happen. Also I personally think Anko would kill Sasuke Uchiha before she allows that to happen." Sandaime notices a sigh of relief and a relaxing of a 'death' grip on the doorknob by Iruka before he exists.

Danzo glares at Hiruzen, "if she were a true kunoichi, she would not question your order."

Ky eyes seem to swirl a little faster, "tell me Lord Shimura, what is your definition of a 'true' shinobi?"

Danzo turns to Ky, "a true shinobi has no emotions, obeys his superior commands without question and will die to complete his mission because he is just a tool."

Ky, "and if said tool is damaged, what then?"

Danzo, "if the tool is damaged it is discarded and replace."

Ky slowly shakes his head in disagreement, "Lord Shimura your ideal shinobi and mine differ greatly. Your ideal shinobi is not human thus your shinobi will be weaker and easier to defeat."

Danzo chest puffs out, "my ideal shinobi could beat anybody including you."

Ky grins at Danzo, "if I had the time and the Sandaime would allow it, I could take a genin team and beat a team of your 'ideal' jonin shinobi."

Danzo stands up, "I would seriously like to see that happen; but, I have another appointment, so if you will please excuse me."

Ky stands up and bows to Danzo as he turns to leave, "it was an honor to meet you Lord Shimura and I hope that Lady Tsunade will be able to 'heal' you."

Danzo bows to Sandaime and nods at Ky before leaving the room, _"I'll have to find out where he will be doing the removal process, so that I can see how he is doing it. And then take the necessary precautionary measures to prevent him from being able to remove my 'loyalty' seal." _

Ky returns to his seat once Danzo leaves, Sandaime looks at Ky, "do you seriously think you can beat a squad of Root jonin with a squad of genin?"

Ky grins, "yes easily."

Sandaime, "how?"

Leaning towards the Sandaime, "his method of training does not allow for free thought, flexibility or ability to adjust on the fly. His shinobi are given a specific target and guidelines. Any unexpected situations or changes arises causes massive confusion on his squad mission causing them to 'freeze-up'. Let's say he tells them to 'kill' my squad of blond hair male genins; however, when his squad arrives not one of the genins have blond hair or is male. Now his squad will search for my squad; but, will not find a match to their orders thus ignoring my squad. As long as my squad does not attack his squad, who would probably have orders to defend themselves, they can move on along and not have to worry about the jonins. If need be they could probably set up an ambush and take out the jonin squad."

Both Sandaime and Cat nod their heads in agreement with Ky's reasoning and strategy to defeat Danzo's Root agents. As Ky rises from his chair, "if you will excuse me Lord Hokage I will head to the tower to start my preparations for the removal process." As Ky start towards the door, he stops to turn back to the Sandaime, "Lord Hokage, I ran into your grandson earlier in the market area. He and a classmate were having a certain problem with a genjustsu."

Sandaime's raises an eyebrow, "what type of genjustsu was cast upon Konohamaru and who cast it?"

Ky grins mischiefly at the Sandaime, "it was genjustsu all male shinobi fear, the 'Lost Puppy' jutsu. It was cast by a Lady Hanabi and Lady Moegi. They used it on Lord Konohamaru and Lord Udon to get them to go clothes shopping with them."

Sandaime starts chuckling thinking about Konohamaru trying to break that feared female genjustsu. "So did you tell him how to dispel it?"

Ky laughing shakes his head 'no', "I told him that I could not break it either, only a Hokage has the power and knowledge to break it. So I figure he will be asking you on your trip this weekend."

Sandaime is wiping tears away from his eyes, "boy is he going to be disappointed when I tell him that even I cannot break that genjustsu."

Cat is silently snickering to herself thinking two of the most powerful shinobi were 'helpless' against the 'Lost Puppy'.

Sandaime turns to ANBU Cat standing behind him, "Cat, please escort Ky to the tower in Area 44 and get any material that he might need for this evening then stop by ANBU headquarters and drop off those scroll before returning."

Cat presses her fist to her chest, "by your command Lord Hokage."

Ky reaches the door and holds it open for Cat to exit, Cat pauses to look at Ky, "no my Lord, you first."

Ky smiles, "no Ms. Cat Lady's first, my sensei would never forgive me if I didn't show proper manners."

As Ky closes the door, Iruka walks around his desk to kneel in front of Ky, "Lord Ky please be careful when you for remove Ms. Mitirashi's Curse seal and thank you for defending her ability to make her own choices."

Ky reaches down to touch Iruka's shoulder, "please don't bow to me. It is apparent that Ms. Mitarashi is someone special to you. I promise to you I will do my best to remove Ms. Mitarashi's Curse seal. And I firmly believe that nobody should be forced into a relationship that they don't want."

Iruka standing up to look Ky in the eyes, "hai, Ms. Mitarashi is becoming as a former student of mine would say 'precious' to me. So thank you again for what you have done for her and what you are about to do for her."

Cat is standing back listening to the conversation, _"so this is Iruka, Anko has been talking about. I'm glad to see that he really cares for Anko. Wait till I tell Kurenai about this."_

Ky pats Iruka on the shoulder as he walks by smiling giving him a reassuring smile. As Ky and Cat exit the building, Ky looks at Cat, "which way to the Tower." Cat points in a direction to which they start walking, Cat notices how the people are moving out of their way and staring. Cat has spotted the six ANBU shadowing them. She was confused because she did not recall hearing on her radio that any units to be shadowing Ky. Ky is walking beside Cat casually looking around as they walk towards Area 44.

"_**Kit, there are six Root agents following us, two on each side and a pair behind us."**_

"_Yeah, sensei I see them, Danzo probably just told them to follow and to see where we are heading." _

Ky looks sideways at Cat noticing her body tense, using a ventriloquist trick so that the Root Agents could not read his lips, "ABNU Cat I take it you notice the six following us?" Cat slightly nods her head in agreement. "I have a strong suspicion that they are members of Danzo's Root organization and are trying to figure out where we are going. Now we can do three things: one - let them continue to follow us to Area 44 tower. Two – lead them into Area 44 and ambush them. Or three – ambush them here so that they don't know where we are heading. So which option do you which to use?"

Cat is thinking, she did not care to being followed in her hometown. Besides, she was a little bored right now because her boyfriend was out of town and she had not had anyone to spar with in a while. So Cat raises her hand casually to her chest holding up three fingers.

Ky grins, "ok here is what we are going to do, at the next corner we will turn under that canopy to the left. As soon as we are under the canopy, we will stop and hedge into civilians. I will have a couple of Kage shadow clones hedged into us to walk out from under the canopy and continue to head in that direction. As soon as the Root agents passes us, we will take out the two at the back, I'll take the one on the left you will take the one on the right. Then I will take out the two on my side and you will have the two on your side. Remember no killing or you will be doing paperwork until next year. Agreed?"

Cat casually nods her head yes. As they start to turn under the canopy, Cat sees an exact copy of herself and Ky waiting under the middle of the canopy. As soon as they are out of sight of the Root agent, the pair of clones casually continue to walk down the street as Cat and Ky hedge into a couple of civilians stopping just inside the canopy to examine a merchant's display. As soon as the six Root agents pass them, Cat and Ky jump up on the roofs to silently approach the two Root agents at the back. Cat uses an ANBU silent capture technique to disable her target, she sees Ky strike his target at the base of the neck with the butt of his katana. Laying the two unconscious Root agents down, Ky signals Cat towards her pair while Ky heads towards his pair.

Cat silently approaches her pair, she notices that the pair are wearing ANBU style uniforms; however, their masks are just pure white with the letters 'Ne' on the forehead. Seeing that the decoys had stopped at a fruit stand thus forcing the two Root agents to stop, Cat makes her move. Making a shadow clone the pair jump behind the Root agents and decide to use Ky's earlier technique and just strike the pair on the back of their necks with the butt of their katanas thus knocking them out.

Ky silently approaches his pair seeing them watching the clones at the fruit stand. Walking between the pair and looking over the edge at his clones, "wonder if those apples are any good?" Hearing a voice between the them the Root agents heads turn to see Ky looking down at the fruit stand before hearing 'Silver Dragon Touch' as Ky places a hand on each of their shoulders. An electrical current pulses through both Root agent bodies rendering them unconscious and to slump onto the roof with their bodies twitching and crackling occasionally. Ky jumps down to the fruit stand followed shortly by Cat. The one of the clones hands a bag of apples as 'he' is eating one to Ky. Ky takes an apple and offers one to Cat who politely refuses.

Ky looks at the pair of clones, "you know what to do." The pair of clones nod before leaping up to the roof. Ky turns and starts walking toward Area 44, Cat looks at the clones leaving before catching up to Ky.

After walking a block, Cat asks Ky, "so what are those two going to do?"

Munching on an apple Ky, "oh they are going to make sure those six are o.k. and then deposit them somewhere that they can relax and unwind."

Walking for a couple of minutes Cat, "and where might that be?"

Finishing his apple and reaching for another Ky, "probably strip them naked and throw them into the hot springs spa on the other side of town."

Looking straight ahead Cat, "you know today is women's only day at the spa right?"

Ky turns to look at Cat with a fake surprise look on his face, "it is? Dear me, I guess those poor gentlemen won't get to enjoy a relaxing dip in the hot springs after all."

Cat looking straight ahead except grinning under her mask, "they will be lucky to escape with their lives, women around here do not tolerate perverts."

After leaving Ky at Area 44's tower, Cat stops by ANBU headquarters to drop off the two communications scrolls to Blue Bird. As she is walking down the hall, she see two ANBU captains sitting in conference room writing reports. Cat sticks her head in the conference room, "Eagle, Tiger how it going?"

Both captains look up and shake their heads sadly.

Eagle, "I'm filling out damn paper work for the incident at the Market place with 'Holier then Thou' leader, Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya and Ky The Golden Fox. Tiger is filling out the report on incident at the Hokage Tower involving former jonin Kappi and Ky The Golden Fox. In addition, together we have to fill out a report on a near riot at the hot spring spa this afternoon. Six naked guys decided to jump over the wall into the hot springs. We are waiting on the medical report from the hospital on their conditions before proceeding."

Tiger looked up from his report, "you know I wish I was the Hokage sometimes, and then I would not have to write or read these damn reports."

Sandaime is sipping some sake while looking out his window when he suddenly sneezes, _"wonder who talking about me now?" _

**Author's note: I sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write. **

**I thinking I'm suffering from a case of procrastination; but, I've been too lazy to see a doctor about it…**


	30. Chapter 30 Promises Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 30 Keeping a Promise…

After leaving Ky at Area 44's tower, Cat stops by ANBU headquarters to drop off the two communications scrolls to Blue Bird. As she is walking down the hall, she sees two ANBU captains sitting in conference room writing reports. Cat sticks her head in the conference room, "Eagle, Tiger how it going?"

Both captains look up and shake their heads sadly.

Eagle, "I'm filling out damn paper work for the incident at the Market place with 'Holier then Thou' leader, Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya and Ky The Golden Fox. Tiger is filling out the report on incident at the Hokage Tower involving former jonin Kappi and Ky The Golden Fox. In addition, together we have to fill out a report on a near riot at the hot spring spa this afternoon. Six naked guys decided to jump over the wall into the hot springs. We are waiting on the medical report from the hospital on their conditions before proceeding."

Tiger looked up from his report, "you know I wish I was the Hokage sometimes, and then I would not have to write or read these damn reports."

Sandaime is sipping some sake while looking out his window when he suddenly sneezes, "wonder who talking about me now?"

Cat continues to walk down the hall as she passes the break room she hears someone calling out her name causing her to stop and look back. Inside the break room is Sparrow, Otter and several other ANBU members. Sparrow motions for Cat to come join them.

Figuring she had a couple of minutes to spare before heading back to the Hokage's office, "hey, Sparrow what's happening?"

Sparrow points at the other ANBU members, "I was telling them about the near riot over at the hot springs and why Monkey and Ocelot are in the hospital."

This peaks Cat's interest, "why are Monkey and Ocelot in the hospital? Why was there a riot at the hot springs?" Cat secretly already knowing what started the incident; but, was curious how things progressed after the six Root agents were thrown into the hot spring spa.

Sparrow leans against a table, "Otter and I were just returning from the market area after searching for any evidence on who was watching us, when Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya and Ky The Golden Fox had their 'meeting'. Ky mentioned additional support behind us when we first arrived on the scene; but, we had not called for backup. We could sense them; but, we did not know who was behind us. Eagle had Otter and me to check out the area once we packed the unconscious 'Holier Then Thou' crowd to the hospital. Ky had caused them to wet themselves and pass out. Coming back we found where two groups were behind us; but, no real clues as to who was there. Eagle called us as we were heading back to headquarters. Told us to head to the hot springs, there was a 'Jiraiya beating in-progress.'"

Cat helping herself to a cup of tea, "so what did you find when you got to the hot springs spa?"

After Sparrow takes a sip from her drink, "Eagle had already arrived before we got there and from a spa employee, she told Eagle a group of naked males had jumped over the exterior wall into the main bathing area. The attendant is the one who called the ANBU headquarters for help."

Blowing on her tea to cool it Cat, "so what did you do?"

Sparrow rolls her cup in her hands, "Eagle sent me in to check-out what was happening. Entering the hot springs I saw six naked guys getting the hell beat out of them. Those idiots picked the wrong day to jump into the springs. Anko, Kurenai, Hana and the Matriarchies of the Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uchiha, Hyuga clans, Elder Koharu and several city council members or their wives were all there. It is the first time I ever seen both civilian and shinobi members working together. Since there was more than one pervert to beat on, the women were able to spread out and pound the hell out of each one. Usually when they catch that pervert Jiraiya peeping on them with so many women trying to pound on him, he normally gets away with little damage. Not this time, there were enough perverts for the women to work in smaller groups and inflect damage on the perverts. After seeing that the women had everything in hand I went outside and reported to Eagle. I told him that the women would throw the perverts out when they were through administering 'justice'. After I had told Eagle this Tiger's team showed up. Hearing the screams and sounds of things breaking, Monkey from Tiger's team rushes into the spa area followed by Ocelot before Tiger or Eagle could stop them. I ran in behind them to make sure they did not get into trouble."

An ANBU with an Owl's mask hanging on his belt, "say isn't Monkey that new rookie on Tiger's team?"

Sparrow chuckling, "yep, and I'm guessing he was trying to impress Tiger by showing his enthusiasm by rushing into the spa. He made two rookie mistakes. One, he ran into a spa that was for women only that day. And two, he told them to quit beating on those perverts or else…"

The members listening all bow their heads chuckling Owl, "I take it someone asked him 'or else what?"

Sparrow grinning, "oh yeah, and then..."

(Flash Back Earlier)

Monkey is standing by the edge of the hot springs pool with Ocelot standing slightly behind him to his left. Both are looking at the groups of women beating on naked males, Ocelot is having a slight nosebleed because he notices the lack of clothing on majority of the women in the pool. Monkey steps up to the edge of the pool, "You will all quit beating on those individuals and turn them over to us or else…"

All the women stop beating on their current target when they heard a male voice ordering them to stop. As a group all their eyes focus on the two male standing by the edge of the pool. One with a Monkey mask making his demands of them. Their eyes narrow at the sight of the other male behind him with an Ocelot mask seems to be wiping blood away from his mask.

They all hear the Monkey's demands, Tsume snarls "or else what?"

Monkey clears his throat, "or else we will have to arrest all of you for assault/battery and interfering with the ANBU officer in the line of duty."

All the women look at each other, shrug, and resume beating on their current target.

Monkey puts his hands on his hips, "I'm serious you either quit or all you are under arrest."

All the women just ignore him and keep whipping on their targets.

"Alright, you are all under arrest," Monkey declares before stepping onto the water using his water walking jutsu followed by Ocelot. They stop by the closest group beating on one guy, Monkey and Ocelot reached down to grab the first woman; but as Monkey pulls back all he has in his hand is a towel.

The owner of the towel whips around and strikes the 'house of his little Monkey' yelling "PERVERT". Ocelot is just staring at the woman's exposed chest with blood coming out of his nose when the woman notices it and strikes his 'house' too.

As both ANBU double over in pain the rest of the women turn on the pair after throwing their beaten perverts over the spa outer wall.

Sparrow has slowly backed out of the spa after seeing Monkey and Ocelot start to walk on water to try to arrest the women. Sparrow runs out of the spa to the wall as the naked 'perverts' are landing, to see Eagle, Tiger and Otter picking them up. Having heard what Monkey had said over the wall, they knew better then to try and rescue the pair. As Sparrow rejoins her team, the sounds of the beating stop. Shortly Monkey and Ocelot bodies are thrown over the spa wall followed by some female yelling for them to stay out or next time would be worse. Both Monkey and Ocelot are laying on the ground in a fetal position clutching their respective 'little houses'.

One of the ANBU listening to the story asks, "Whose towel did Monkey pull off?"

Sparrow snickering, "he accidentally pulled off Elder Koharu's towel off and she is the one who struck both Monkey and Ocelot's in their 'little houses.' The smack down started and I just got the hell out of the way. They got a worse beating then that pervert Jiraiya normally gets."

(In the Land of Hot Springs)

A white haired man in a red shirt is peeping through a hole in fence surrounding a hot springs, giggling as he writes in his notebook. _"Oh, this is great I knew MC'ing this year's Miss Hot Springs pageant would pay off"_ as he spies on women participating in the pageant as they relax in the spa. All of sudden the man sneezes, _"someone is talking about me."_ As he leans back over to look through the hole he notices that only one female is left in the pool. She was slowly exiting the pool; but, taking time to slowly dry off with a towel._ "Where did all the other girls go?"_ as he continues to write down how the girl is drying herself off with the towel. _"This is gold, she almost seems to be putting on a show for me… oh no!"_ Suddenly feeling massive killer intent behind him, he slowly looks over his shoulder to see the other females dressed and glaring at him. _"Oh crap, that one left in the spa was a decoy to keep me here while the other ones got dressed and came up behind me."_ "Ladies, how are you this fine evening?," the man said flashing his finest smile.

"Jiraiya, you are going to pay for spying on us, "one of the females said as the group approached him.

Jiraiya smiled some more before saying, "Bye" and took off running for his life with a mob of angry females chasing him. As he running, _"I hope there are no kunoichi in this group"_ before a handful of shurikens and kunais came flying by him. _"Nope, no such luck… feet don't fail me now"_ as he continue to run away from the mob of women.

Cat nods her head in agreement before finishing her tea, "well, I got to go, it's going to be a long night."

Sparrow wiggles her eyebrows, "so is Hayate back early?"

Cat sighs, "Unfortunately he won't be home until Saturday and I have to escort the Hokage tonight to a meeting."

Sparrow smiles, "hopefully, it won't be another of one of those 'Konoha is coming to a end' meetings with the civilian council. Those people could bore a rock to death. If it is remember to take some ear plugs to save your hearing from Councilwoman Haruno."

Cat smiles as she places her cup down before heading toward the door, "no, it's not a council meeting; _thank Kami_, some sort of private meeting with Ky. Take care I'll see you all later."

Sparrow and the rest of the ANBU wave as Cat leaves the room all wondering, _"what the old man discussing with Ky that late?"_

Back at the Area 44 tower after Cat left him, Naruto a.k.a. Ky pulls several scrolls out of his white trench coat before placing it over a chair. Walking over to a table Naruto unrolls one of the scrolls to unseal a massage table, several paper seals, plus various containers of paint and brushes. Creating ten Kage clones Naruto turns to the group of clones, "you two clear area and sweep the floor, once you are done come get me and we will start on the seal array on the floor. You four head to your assigned location around the tower and start your preparations for the security barrier. You four find a spot and provide some music." One of the four assigned to play music, "any preference?" "Some classics would be nice." The four nod before heading to one end of the hall before unsealing various musical instruments and chairs. Naruto walks back to the table to double check his notes, paper seals and his design as classical music starts playing in the background.

**"So kit, you got everything under control?"**, as Kyuubi approaches the table to look at the notes and drawings.

Not taking his eyes off of his drawings and notes, "yeah, I've checked and double checked all my notes and the design of the 'Curse of Heaven' seal. That bastard Orochimaru really screwed Anko over. First by betraying her as a sensei, second by placing that damn seal on her and then abandoning her. I'm going to really enjoy helping Anko kick his ass."

"**You and me both, so if you don't need me I think I'll wonder around a bit before catching a couple of fat juicy rabbits before stopping by to see Lirin tonight." **

As Kyuubi heads towards the door as a large red fox, Naruto turns to watch his sensei leave. "So you have a late night dinner date with Lirin sensei?"

"**Late night dinner yes and hopefully some 'quality' time too",** Kyuubi grins at Naruto.

"Sensei, aren't you a 'little' too old for 'quality' time'?", Naruto asks casually.

"**Kit, the day I cannot get some 'quality' time, is the day I will get a bowl haircut, start wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers and screaming about 'flames of youth'." **

Naruto snickers at the thought of his sensei looking like 'The Mighty Gai', "well you have a good time and don't piss off Lirin sensei like you did last time and ended up hiding in my mindscape for a month."

"**Kit, it was just a slip of the tongue and a simple misunderstanding."**

"If I remember correctly you 'accidentally' called Lirin sensei by another female's name during your 'quality' time and she was trying to neuter you with a spoon."

"**You worry too much kit, I'll see you in the morning; she probably already forgotten about it." **Kyuubi calls out before body flickering out of the tower.

Chuckling evilly to himself,_ "i don't think she forgotten __sensei__. Remeber hell has no fury compared to a scorn vixen."_

A couple of minutes after Kyuubi leaves the pair of clones cleaning approach Naruto, "o.k. boss job is all done now what?" Grabbing the paints and brushes Naruto signals the clones to follow him as he heads to the center of the hall to begin drawing the seal array on the floor for the procedure. After showing the pair of clones their part of the drawing, all three start drawing the detail seal array on the floor.

After an hour, Suki the little black fox kit appears, "Naruto, Danzo found out where you are setting up and has sent in two teams of Root agents. We have 'neutralize' both teams, what do you want us to do with them?"

Tapping the handle of the paintbrush against his chin Naruto ponders what to do before a smile appears on his face. "Tell you what Sukie, unleash your artistic talents."

Suki smiles at the thought of unleashing her artistic talents, "thank you Naruto, I will make you proud."

Naruto grins at the little black fox before scratching her behind her ears, "I know you will, now go have some fun and by the way take pictures… lots of pictures." The little black fox grins evilly before poofs out of the room. As Naruto returns to his drawing, _"I hope she just does not go overboard like Satino would." _

After a couple of hours the seal array is completed and the massage table has been moved to the center of the array. Naruto moves over to another table that is against the wall and opens another scroll, which has food and beverages. Making a sandwich and taking a bottle of sake to drink Naruto sits down to check on a project that he is currently working on for Shino. _"Just about got all the kinks worked out of this jutsu for Shino. I need to check with Shino, this might be considered a kinjutsu by his clan."_ Naruto stands up and rolls up the scroll he was working on for Shino before turning towards one corner of the hall motioning the two clones to follow. When they get there, Naruto pulls out a pair of katana while each clone pulls out a katana. All three look at each other and grin, Naruto "let's dance" as the clones attack Naruto.

As Hokage approaches the tower followed by Anko, Kurenai, Ibiki, and Cat and Otter, Kurenai looks at Hokage, "is that music I hear?"

Anko, Ibiki, Cat and Otter are hearing something that has their attention, the sounds of a fight coming from the tower. Cat and Otter jump in front of the Hokage in a protective formation looking for signs of an attack.

The Hokage chuckles drawing everybody attention, "don't worry that probably Ky sparring while waiting for us" as he continues to walk leisurely towards the tower.

Upon entering the tower the group sees two men attacking a shirtless man with katanas. Hearts appear in Cat's eyes as she watches the three sparring, katanas flashing in lethal strikes at each other. The one with two katanas suddenly stabs one, who disappears in a poof of smoke, leaving only two. After a series of strikes and counters the shirtless male gets behind the other and kicks him in back causing him to fall down on his knees. Placing his katanas in a cross pattern on the kneeling male's neck "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE" before making a scissoring action as the head separates the body disappears in a poof of smoke. The shirtless male bends down to pickup his shirt that is lying on the ground, seeing that it is shredded he uses it as a towel as he walks towards the group standing by the door.

All the women see is a 6'2" male with long damp blonde hair, golden eyes, a tanned chiseled chest and six-pack abs leading to a pair of black cargo pants and black combat boots walking towards them. Anko is silently snickering as both Kurenai and Cat are practically drooling at the sight of a shirtless 'Ky'. Anko notices there are tattoos on each of 'Ky's' arms, one is a red snarling fox curling around his upper arm and a black swirling whirlpool on the other. As 'Ky' approaches the group he makes a single hand sign causing the pair of katanas and shredded shirt to disappear. Reaching inside one of his cargo pants pocket, he pulls out and unrolls a scroll before making a hand sign causing a new shirt to appear before returning the scroll to the pocket. Kurenai and Cat both pout as 'Ky' puts on a shirt covering up his chest before stopping in front of the group.

'Ky' bows to Hokage, "good evening Sandaime"

Sandaime bows slightly to 'Ky', "good evening Ky, let me introduce to you Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Ibiki Morina, and my security detail: Otter and Cat."

'Ky' turns and bows to the group, "pleasure to meet you all" as the group returns his bow. Turning to Sandaime, "is there anybody else we are waiting on?" With a negative shake of the Sandaime's head a clone of 'Ky' appears beside 'Ky' who nods his head. The clone dispels before he begins a rapid set of hand signs calling out 'Black Dragon Privacy Barrier' before slapping his hands down on the floor. Suddenly all the exterior walls turn a shining black, "ok this will insure that nobody will be able to enter this tower until we are done."

Turning to Anko, "Ms. Mitarashi, are you doing this procedure on your own free will and do you have any questions?"

Anko smirks, "yes, the sooner you can remove this damn thing the better."

Kurenai places a hand on Anko's shoulder, "will this procedure hurt her?"

'Ky' sighs, "I would like to say this will be a painless procedure; however, I would be lying to Ms. Mitarashi. For about half of this procedure I can assure Ms. Mitarashi that this one of the most painful experience of her life. If Ms. Mitarashi wishes I can knock her out to help her endure the pain."

Anko shakes her head, "no I don't want to be rendered unconscious. This will give me a measuring stick on the amount of pain I will need to inflect on that bastard later."

Ibiki asks, "are you sure that this procedure will work?" Ibiki has come to see Anko as a 'little sister' after working with her and was honored that she asked him to accompany her to this procedure.

'Ky' looks Ibiki in the eyes, "I wish I could swear to you that this procedure will be 100% successful; but, there are always unknowns. I have taken every precaution to ensure the success of this procedure. Sandaime if you care to check my designs and procedure they are right over here on the table. While we over by the table this will give Ms. Mitarashi some privacy while she can remove her coat and strip down to the waist and lie face down on the table."

As Sandaime, 'Ky', Otter head over towards a table against a wall, Anko walks up to Ibiki, hugs him, and whispers into his ear, "thank you for being here."

Ibiki hugs her back, "no problem, now let's get this done so we can get back to work." Anko smiles knowing this was Ibiki's way of showing he cares for her. Before he turns and walks over to where the rest of the guys were standing with their backs to Anko.

Anko turns to Kurenai and Cat who are both looking at her with concern in their eyes before grabbing them in a group hug. "Thank you for being here," Anko whispers to her friends. Releasing the two, Anko starts walking towards the table slowly removes her coat and shirt before handing it to Kurenai, Anko had decided to go commando so she did not have to remove a bra. Anko slows as she nears the massage table and comes to a stop before it staring at it for a moment. Anko feels two hands gently squeezing her shoulder in a reassuring message. Taking a deep breath Anko lies facedown on the table after she has gotten as comfortable as she could, "ok let's get this show on the road."

Sandaime had examines 'Ky's' seal designs and notes on the removal procedure and is thoroughly impressed. These seals and arrays were far more complicated then any he had ever seen or attempted. A clone brought a cup of tea for Sandaime and Ibiki with Otter politely refusing since he was working. Hearing Anko's announcement that she was ready 'Ky' looks in the eyes of the Sandaime and smiles before heading towards the massage table. Kurenai and Cat move over to stand beside the Sandaime; Kurenai takes a cup of tea from the clone while Cat also refuses a cup when offered to her.

'Ky' walks up to massage table noting the various scars located on her back before stopping beside her. Speaking softly to Anko, "ok sensei I'm going to place several seals on you before we start, is there anything you care to listen to while we are doing this?"

Anko smirks, "no classics are fine, let's get this over with blondie."

'Ky' notices that Anko seems to be tensing up and moving as he slowly starts to draw lines and symbols on her back before it dawns on him _"sensei is ticklish"._ After finishing drawing the necessary symbols, 'Ky' pulls a piece of leather out of his pocket and places it in Anko's hand. Anko pulls her hand around to her face to put the piece of leather between her teeth. This was something for her to bite on to keep her from damaging her teeth or biting her tongue.

'Ky' leans over to whisper in her ear, "sensei, Iruka sensei told me to take care of you since you are one of his precious people. Do you think I ought to tell him that you are ticklish?"

Pulling the leather out of her mouth Anko, "you do and even Fluffy won't be able to heal you after I get through with you."

Chuckling 'Ky', "I guess I'll let Iruka sensei find out for himself. Ok let's get this done so you can be ready for your date with Iruka sensei this Saturday night." 'Ky' cannot see Anko blushing face.

'Ky' turns toward the crowd by the table, "once I start the procedure part of the array on the floor will keep you from entering and to maintain life support if necessary." Stepping back from the table 'Ky' starts flashing through hand signs before calling out 'Silver Dragon Support Barrier' before slapping his hands on the floor causing the floor to glow a light green.

Stepping back up to the table, 'Ky' asks Anko, "Are you ready?"

Anko nods her head and bites lightly on the leather strap.

'Ky' hands start flashing through hand signs, "Ok. Ms. Mitarashi on the count of three… One… Two…'Corrupt Seal Containment Release'", one of 'Ky' hand quits doing signs as he touches the top seal that he had drawn on Anko. The containment seal that Jiraiya had placed first on Anko's 'Curse of Heaven' to contain it disappears, instantly Anko bites down on the leather strap, hissing in pain she grips the legs of the massage table. The pain feels like someone is shoving a kunai slowly into her shoulder. With the removal of the Containment Seal, the 'Curse of Heaven' starts to slowly spread over Anko's body. 'Ky' stops other hand and touches another seal drawn on Anko's body 'Trap Release' causing several seals to disappear. The pain seemed to shift to a higher level now it was feeling like the kunai was suddenly super heated and now slowly rotating. Anko's eyes are shut tightly; but, tears start to fall as she bites harder on the leather strap to keep from screaming.

Kurenai heart is aching as she watches Anko's hands are clutching the table legs and tears falling. Kurenai cannot take it any more, she starts to move toward Anko; but, is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Kurenai looks to see Ibiki placing his hand on her shoulder, "Anko is strong, and we have to have faith in her".

Kurenai places her hand on top of Ibiki's, "yes, yes she is… thank you."

'Ky' pulls out a paper seal out of his pocket and presses it onto the expanding 'Curse of Heaven' seal and does a hand sign before touching the seal, 'Demonic Exorcism Capture'. The 'Curse of Heaven' stops spreading and slowly starts to be absorbed into the paper seal. As the 'Curse of Heaven' is being absorbed into the seal, the pain was also receding. "Just a little longer sensei, we are almost done," 'Ky' whispers to Anko. Once the paper is totally black, 'Ky' pulls out a glass globe which has slight opening in the top before pulling the paper seal off and places it into the globe. Once the paper seal is in inside the globe, 'Ky' raises one hand that seems to be on fire before rubbing it over the globe sealing it completely. Shaking his hand to extinguish the flame, 'Ky' places the globe into one of his cargo pants pockets. 'Ky' turns back to Anko, who seems to breathing easier. Pulling out a paintbrush and some paint 'Ky' starts painting addition seals onto Anko's former seal. After finishing he does several hand signs before placing his hands on the seal and calling out "Seal Enhancement and Decoy" Release causing the seals to glow for a moment. Slowly what looks like the 'Curse of Heaven' reappears on Anko's body. 'Ky' starts to slowly run a glowing green hand over Anko's body causing her to relax and sigh in contentment before whispering something in her ear.

Anko is silently cussing Blondie since he started the procedure. "_So help me if you tell Iruka that I'm ticklish even Shiigami will not be able to save your ass… Damn it doesn't dobe know how to count… I mean what happened to THREE?… I'm so going to kick his ass… It cannot get any worse…ARRGH!… I was wrong it can get worse… Kami I swear if this makes me miss my date Saturday night with Iruka, I'm going to have my snakes bite his 'little house' repeatedly… Then I'm going to put my foot so far up his ass even Tsunade won't be able to get it out…"_

Just when Anko thought she could not bear the pain any more, she feels the pain starting to recede and a warm relaxing feeling is replacing the pain. _It's about time damn it…I wonder if Blondie brought any dango and sake?_

Anko hears the words she thought she would never her, "Sensei, you are free…" before she starts to cry with relief.

Kurenai and Cat had watched aguishly as they saw the black 'Curse' mark start to spread over Anko's body. Both release their breaths that they had been holding as they saw the 'Curse' mark start to recede into the paper seal. Wondering why 'Ky' had placed that black paper seal into a glass globe and sealing it instead of destroying it. Seeing Anko's body relaxing meant that the painful procedure was over everybody smiled. 'Ky' leans whispers something to her before walking over and holding up one hand, " 'Silver Dragon Support Barrier' release" causing the glowing area around the massage table to return to normal. Stopping in front of Sandaime and bowing, "Sandaime I'm proud to announce to you that the 'Curse of Heaven' has been successfully removed from Ms. Mitarashi and is no longer a threat to her." A pair of shadow clones appear, taking the glass globe out of his pants pocket he hands it to them, "You know what to do." "Hai" as one of the clone takes the globe before body flickering out of the room. 'Ky' turns to Kurenai and Cat, "if you would please see if Ms. Mitarashi needs any assistance to redress. Also do not panic if you see the 'Curse' mark still on her neck, it is only a decoy to fool anybody from knowing that it has been remove. If she wishes to remove it, I will leave a removal seal with the Sandaime." Both bow to 'Ky' before heading towards their friend to help her.

Both the Sandaime and Ibiki both rise a eyebrow when they hear that the 'Curse' mark was still there; but, it was a fake.

'Ky' turns to the pair, "Orochimaru has spies in the village, and I did not want him to know that Ms. Mitarashi is free of his' Curse'. This would give him a reason to come after Ms. Mitarashi. It will also give Ms. Mitarashi a edge against her former sensei, when she confronts him." All three men nod their heads in agreement with 'Ky's' reasoning. The three women come back to group with Anko stopping to kneel in front of the Sandaime bowing her head. The Sandaime places a glowing blue hand on 'Curse' mark before smiling seeing that there are no traces of the 'Curse' left in Anko.

Anko raises her moisten eyes to look into the Sandaime's eyes, "thank you Lord Hokage, I will strive not to ever disappoint you."

With grandfather eyes the Sandaime smiles at Anko, "Anko, you have never disappoint me. It is I who should be begging your forgiveness for taking so long in removing your burden."

Both smile at each other before Anko stands and moves over to stand in front of Ibiki. Both just stare at each other for a moment before Ibiki says, "I guess you will be wanting off until Monday" before crossing his arms and glaring at Anko. Anko crosses her arms and glares back at Ibiki before he sighs, "I must be getting soft in my old age. Just don't be late Monday." Anko smiles at him before she turns to 'Ky' and bow, "thank you, I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

'Ky' bows to Anko, "no need to thank me, I always honor my 'promises' and it is crime against beautiful kunochi such as your self for having to suffer because of something that you had no control over. If you are hungry, I have some dango and sake over by that table in a scroll."

Hearing there was dango and sake over by the table, Anko seems to disappear in a flash. However, she forgotten that Naruto had told her that with the removal of the 'Curse' that her normal chakra control would be off.

Everybody flinches as the sound of body crashing into the wall next to the table before all doing a face-palm when they hear, "I'm ok…come on…come on open already… finally… Kami, they are still warm… mine... all mine... waahhhaaa."


	31. Chapter 31 Fox vs Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 31 Fox vs. Cat

Ky bows to Anko, "no need to thank me, I always honor my 'promises' and it is crime against beautiful kunoichi such as your self for having to suffer because of something that you had no control over. If you are hungry, I have some dango and sake over by that table in a scroll."

Hearing there was dango and sake over by the table, Anko seems to disappear in a flash. However, she forgotten that Naruto had told her that with the removal of the 'Curse' that her normal chakra control would be off.

Everybody flinches as the sound of a body crashing into the wall next to the table before all doing a face-palm when they hear, "I'm ok…come on…come on open already… finally… Kami, they are still warm… mine... all mine... waahhhaaa."

..

Everybody turns towards Ky who just shrugs his shoulders, "I warned her that her chakra control would be off until she had time to adjust."

The Sandaime raises an eyebrow, "I also thought you said that she would be out after the procedure?"

Nodding his head Ky,"when the adrenalin rush caused by the procedure leaves her. She will go to sleep." Creating a pair of Kage clones, "remove the table and setup the futon for Ms. Mitarashi, she be needing it soon." The pair walks over to the massage table, resealing it and replacing it with a futon. Leaning over towards Kurenai, "how much dango and sake can she consume?"

The entire group rolls their eyes seeing that Anko has four sticks of dango in one hand and a glass of sake in the other. Kurenai finally says, "That would be a hard thing to estimate with Anko and fresh dango and sake. I hope you brought plenty."

Ky shrugs his shoulders, "well if she needs more, I found the kitchen here I'll go make her some more. By the way does anybody want anything?"

"YOU CAN COOK?" both Cat and Kurenai stare at Ky.

Looking hurt Ky, "Just because I'm a guy, you think I cannot cook?" Both Cat and Kurenai nod sheepishly. "In my travels I have had to cook for myself on numerous occasions and in my modest opinion quite well. "

Cat snickers, "no offense Ky; but, my personal experience that real cooking is a kinjutsu with most males. Most of my male co-workers and friends live off of eating out, takeout or requires a stove to reheat it."

"No offense taken Ms. Cat, it's a shame that they are missing out on the finer things in life. Early in my career, I found a cookbook published by Kosuk Maruboshi, who the publishers claims to be the oldest genin living in Konoha. He explains how to find, prepare and cook easy and tasty meals while out on a mission so you don't have to live off of ration bars."

Everybody has flash backs of having to eat ration bars in the field and saying that eating them that they had the flavor of sawdust was an understatement.

Ky, "If he is still alive Sandaime, I would recommend that you allow him to teach your genins about the basics of cooking while on a mission."

Sandaime smiles, "for your information, Kosuk is still alive and an active genin. I remember on a couple of missions that he was member of my team we did eat rather well. He teaches a cooking class at the community center, I will ask him if he would be interested in teaching some basics at the academy."

"Ms. Yuhi, you and Ms. Cat might get ready to catch Ms. Mitarashi seems she about to 'crash and burn'," Ky points over to Anko.

The group turns to see Anko is now leaning heavily against the wall fighting to keep her eyes open. Kurenai and Cat rush over to their friend's side and gently take the dango sticks and sake away from Anko as they gently grab her.

As Kurenai leads Anko over towards the futon, "how about you lie down over here for a moment?"

Yawning Anko, "sounds like a good idea, boy am I tired. Did I ever tell you guys what great friends you are…"

Laying Anko onto the futon and covering her with blanket Kurenai smiles down at her friend and whispers, "sweet dreams and we will see you in the morning."

"Nite… Nite… you guys…" before Anko drifts off to sleep. The pair leaves a sleeping Anko to move back to the group standing by the wall. Glancing back at Anko's sleeping form Kurenai turns to Ky, "Ky words cannot express my gratitude to you for removing that horrible seal that has tormented my friend for so long. If there is anything that I can do to repay you, you just have to ask."

Ky smiles, "continue being her friend and don't let her become obsessed with revenge. Reminder her that are more important things in life besides revenge. When she gets the opportunity for revenge against that bastard then be there to help insure her victory. That's all I ask of you." Kurenai, Cat and Ibiki nod their heads in agreement.

A clone comes walking up to Ky and handing him a black bag and a scroll before dispelling. Turning to Ibiki, Ky hands him the black bag, "a present for Ms. Mitarashi when she wakes up."

Ibiki looks at the bag before slowly undoing the drawstrings, his eyes widen in surprise causing the group to wonder what is in the bag to cause Ibiki to stare so hard.

Otter's curiosity gets the better of him, "what's in the bag Ibiki?"

In a whisper, "its Orochimaru" as he removes the bag to show a crystal globe with a miniature Orochimaru standing inside looking pissed. Everybody stares at the globe before turning their eyes towards Ky all with the same thought, _how?_

Sandaime holds out his hand for Ibiki to hand him the globe. Holding the globe up so that he can better exam the contents and turning the globe in his hand, he notices that this is a younger version of his former student. Turning to face Ky, "how is this possible?"

(ideal borrowed from Naruto Shippuden Manga #593)

Pointing at the globe Ky, "this is the main component that made the 'Curse of Heaven' seal work; Orochimaru somehow added a small Blood clone into his seal. One has to give Orochimaru credit; it is an ingenious way to control a subject. Every time a subject would use the seal's power, the clone's will would be trying to over power the subject's mind. In addition, he taped the subject's chakra grid to continue to provide the clone with energy and to allow for 'corrupt' chakra to be injected into the subject's chakra system. This also allows Orochimaru to subject the subject to extreme pain, if he was close enough to the subject. Orochimaru made two mistakes with Ms. Mitarashi. One - Ms. Mitarashi's will power was stronger then the clone's will power. Two - she refused to use the seal's power thus not allowing the clone to get stronger. Sandaime and Jiraiya's containment seal placed on it helped to contain the seal's power. However, their containment seal was not quite strong enough and a little of seal's corrupt chakra leaked out causing Ms. Mitarashi constant pain."

Sandaime holding the globe, "so how did you remove this Blood clone of Orochimaru for Anko? And if he gets free won't Orochimaru instantly receive its memories?"

"Part of the removal process I used a version of Exorcism Capture on the seal. Since a Kage or Blood clone has to use a small piece of one's soul to give it independent thought and ability to transfer memories back to the original when it dispels. That piece of paper that you saw me seal in the globe was the piece of Orochimaru's soul that I extracted. Orochimaru made a critical mistake when he made this seal," 'Ky grins evilly.

Sandaime raises an eyebrow, "I remember my former student well and he rarely made mistakes."

Still grinning Ky, "he assumed that no one would think to capture his clone. Capturing the clone, I was able to strip the clone of all Orochimaru's memories up until it was sealed in Ms. Mitarashi seal. True a lot of the information is probably outdated; but, you can locate all of his previous bases, plots and contacts up until the point of being sealed. The globe is almost unbreakable; however the clone has seals on it to insure that no knowledge will ever be sent to Orochimaru if the globe is broken." Ky hands a scroll to the Sandaime, "this contains all of the information that the clone knew, and it has a blood seal on it so it's for your eyes only to begin with."

Sandaime places the scroll in his pocket, "I will read it later."

Ibiki starts to grin, "so as long as the globe is not broken, we could subject 'Little Orochimaru' to a little 'T.L.C.'? Can it hear us?"

Ky returns the grin, "you can subject it to any mental or visual treatments. Yes, it can hear you; but, you cannot hear it unless you can read lips or gestures. The globe has a seal on it to keep anyone from trying to do a 'Mind Transfer or Walk' with it or a substitution jutsu. The clone's mind is rather powerful and I won't allow anyone to take the chance of being overpowered. Just remember if you break it the fun over."

Taking the globe in his hands Ibiki smiles before shaking it like a child would a snow globe to watch the clone bounce off the walls before placing back in the bag. "_Oh, we are going to have endless fun…"_

Now that Anko has left the food table Sandaime moves over to it to pour himself a glass of sake. Taking a sip, he smiles, _"Naruto always brings the good stuff." _

Ky follows Sandaime and pours himself a glass as he sips he sees Cat watching him. Turning to Sandaime, "Sandaime with your permission I would like the opportunity to spar with one of your ANBU."

This gets everybody's attention, taking a sip of his sake the Sandaime knows which member of his security detail Naruto wishes to spar with. Looking serious Sandaime, "why do you wish to spar with a member of my security detail?"

Ky grins, "I can see the desire in Ms. Cat's eyes to test her kenjutsu skills against a worthy opponent."

Sandaime turns to Cat, "do you wish to have a kenjutsu spar against Ky?" Knowing that Cat was wanting the chance to test her skills against someone, who was supposedly better then all seven of swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

Walking up to the pair Cat stops in front of the Sandaime, "with your permission, I would like the opportunity to have a kenjutsu match with Ky."

Sandaime can see the fire of desire for the match in Cat's eyes, "very well, I'll will permit it." Leaning over to whispers in Cat's ear, "kick his ass" before leaning back and winking at her. Sandaime can just imagine the grin on Cat's face as she bows before him before following Ky as he heads towards far corner of the room. Kurenai knows that this is a dream come true for her friend Yugao.

As the pair faces each other, Ky, "first to draw blood wins, Ibiki if you would be so kind as to be the judge."

Ibiki looks to the Sandaime for approval, receiving it he moves between the pair. Looking to his right at Cat, "ANBU are you ready?" Cat draws out her katana and takes her stance. Her stance looks similar to a samurai's with the blade held over right shoulder before nodding acknowledgement. "Ky are you ready?" Ky flicks his wrist causing a black katana to appear in his hand before getting into his stance. His stance looks like a speed skater's starting position, he is crouching slightly forward with his left hand pointed at Cat. He is holding his katana in a reverse grip in his right hand holding the blade parallel with his arm before nodding acknowledgement to Ibiki. Seeing both parties ready Ibiki yells "Begin!" as he jumps backwards to be clear of the fight zone.

The Sandaime, Kurenai and Otter move to a watch the pair as they assume their respective stances. Kurenai remembers Yugao telling her one time that between two swordsmen the first pass would instantly tell them who was going to be the victor. Kurenai watches as the pair seem to hesitate a moment before charging at each other. The sounds of steel striking steel is heard as thrusts, parries and counter strikes are heard for several seconds before both parties jump apart. Cat crouches in a low position way from Ky with her katana pointed at him.

Ky stands up and points his katana at Cat, "Sandaime tell your ANBU to come at me with the intent to kill or is she just one of those pieces of 'eye-candy' that likes to play at being a kunoichi."

Kurenai is mashing her teeth, _"how dare he call a Yugao a piece of 'eye-candy'. YUGAO KICK HIS SORRY ASS."_

Sandaime, Ibiki and Otter look over at Cat and swear that they can almost see the killer intent radiating off of her, _"oh Ky you have stepped in to it big time."_

Seeing Cat radiating killer intent at him, Ky gives her a foxy grin, "that's better… now let's dance."

The group gasps as Cat seems to vanish before appearing in front of Ky swing her katana in a over hand slash with Ky quickly blocking before countering with a vertical slash towards Cat's mid section. Jumping back, Cat prevents Ky from cutting her in two. The pair rush at each other, strikes, counter strikes, and parries flash back and forth almost faster then the normal eye could follow for several minutes.

Jumping apart Cat assumes her crouch stance again breathing hard and sweating_, "he is truly a master of the kenjutsu, I don't think even all seven swordsman of the Hidden Mist could beat him. Well guess I'll use that technique Hayate taught me."_ Jumping back to have more room and stabbing her katana in the ground before starting hands signs yelling out, "Hidden Leaf: Dance of the Crescent Moon". Poofs of smoke now there are three Cats before they charge towards Ky as they leap into the air slashing their swords towards him. Three crescent shaped sword blades seem to spin towards Ky.

Sandaime is smiling knowing that Hayate had been able to teach Yugao the Hidden Leaf: 'Dance of the Crescent Moon' technique.

Ky seeing the three incoming sword blades, "Kitsune: Cyclone Capture" before a column of swirling air seems to appear to encase him. As the three blades strike the column of air they are captured in the swirling air and begin rotate about him. "Kitsune: Cyclone Capture Release" is heard before the three blades shoot back at the Cats. The two clones are unable to deflect the returning blades and are dispelled. Cat is able to deflect the returning blade at her; but, she feels cold steel pressing against her neck. Turning just her eyes she looks into golden swirling eyes, "yield Ms. Cat" before seeing his blade poised to separate her head from her body.

Letting out a sigh Cat, "I yield to you Ky" as she lowers her katana.

Ky removes his katana from Cat's neck and returns it to his seal before reaching up and scratching the back of his head and grinning slightly. "Congratulations, Ms. Cat you won."

Cat is looking at Ky, "what do you mean I won?"

Ky holds up his right hand to show some dried blood on the back of his hand. "Seems I did not make the Cyclone interior enclosure big enough and one of your blades nicked the back of my hand."

Cat cannot understand how she won when Ibiki steps forward, "remember ANBU the rules of the spar. Who ever draws first blood wins."

Kurenai moves over to Cat and hugs her on victory and whispers to her about remembering to take a picture of Hayate's face when she tells him that she beat Ky the Golden Fox in a spar. Cat grins behind her mask knowing that would definitely be priceless. Cat turns to Ky as he bows to her and congratulates her on her victory and apologizing for making the 'eye-candy' comment. Stating he was only trying to make her fight at her true level instead of holding back. Cat bows and accepts Ky's congratulations and apologize before asking Ky if he might do her a slight favor.

Ky looks at Cat, "what can I do for you Ms. Cat?"

Cat starts poking her finger tips together, "you see my current sparring partner has a habit of using a certain technique on me that I have not been able to defend against or counter it. And I was wondering if you might give me an idea or suggestion on how to beat it."

Ky grins, "I would be honored to help you. If you could demonstrate or describe this technique I will see what I can do."

Cat looks at the Sandaime for permission, who nods his head in agreement. Before she begins to demonstrate the technique, Ky summons three clones to surround Cat as she proceeds to show the technique that Hayate always uses on her to beat her in their sparring matches. After demonstrating the technique several times, Ky summons another clone who proceeds to do an exact copy of the technique. "Now Ms. Cat, using this clone could you show me the various techniques you have tried against this style." After demonstrating the different types of defenses and counters that she has used and had failed. After dispelling the clones, Ky asks Cat did the user had a water affinity?

Cat shakes her head, "no he is an earth affinity, why do you ask?"

"Well that technique is a bastardized version of a one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. If he had water affinity and a sword capable to channel chakra it would be an extremely difficult technique to beat…However since he has neither there are several other technique or moves that you can use to defeat it. Now let me show you several ways to defeat it", Ky snaps his wrist producing his black katana. Using the clone Ky shows Cat verses ways to beat Hayate's technique.

Leaving Cat to practice to against the clone, the group walks over to the sleeping Anko to watch her for a moment to insure that she is doing ok. Kurenai smiles as she brushes hair away from Anko's face, "I have never seen her sleep so peaceful, thank you again Ky."

Motioning them back over to the food table and refill everybody's glass everybody sips their drinks as they watch Cat sparring against Ky's clone. After several minutes Cat bows to the clone before joining the group by the table. Kurenai hands Cat a towel and a bottle of water. Sandaime, Ibiki and Otter are snickering knowing that Hayate is in for the surprise of his life next time he spars against his girlfriend.

The Sandaime sets his glass down on the table, "Ky once again thank you for freeing Anko from her Curse mark and for this additional information on my former student. Since I have to leave early tomorrow for the Fire Daimyo's Clan Summit, I bid you good night Ky." Turning to Kurenai and Ibiki, "you two have a good night and I will expect a full report when I get back next week." Winking at them, "and try to keep Anko out of trouble when she wakes up." Kurenai and Ibiki bow to the Sandaime with Ibiki muttering, "we will try…" Sandaime just laughs, "well, just don't let her hurt too many people."

Ky bows to Sandaime, "Sandaime I will not see you in the morning. If there is anything else I can do for you, you know how to contact me. And here are seals that will allow for you to pass out of the protection barrier." Ky hands a slip of paper to the Sandaime, Otter and Cat, he also hands a scrolls to Otter and Cat. Leaning over to the pair, "here is some food and drinks for you once you get off work, I know how it sucks that you cannot eat when you are on the clock. Plus Ms. Cat there are copies of the counter moves on your scroll." Sandaime nods and bows slightly to group with Otter and Cat bowing to the group before assuming defensive positions around the Sandaime as he exits the building.

Ky turns to towards Kurenai and Ibiki and motioning towards some chairs "might as well get comfortable it's going to be a long night. Do you have any music preference, the boys know quite a selection and what they don't they can wing it."

Sitting down in the chairs with their glasses, Ibiki looks over at the band playing. "You are a multi-talented person Ky, where did you learn how to play?"

Sipping his drink Ky, "one of my earliest sensei's believed that music was a requirement for a well rounded training, plus she liked classical music. And she was one of those sensei's that had a unique ways of motivating you. Plus when work is slow I can get band gigs to tide me over." Absently-mind Ky rubs the back of his head remembering Lirin sensei teaching methods. Ky closes his eyes to listen to the lyrics that Hinata was singing to several nights ago, "_soon my vixen…soon."_ After listening to several songs, Ky turns to the pair, "I have extra futons if you care to sleep, I will wake you if anything arises. Ibiki nods his agreement as Ky point over to where several futons are set up. Kurenai asks Ky if she could drag her futon over next to Anko's so that she could be close to Anko. Ky gets up and walks over to one of the futons and carries it over next to Anko's futon. Turning to Kurenai, "do you wish for a privacy screen?"

Kurenai shakes her head, "I'm just going to take off my sandals. Thank you though." As Ky turns to leave Kurenai asks, "Ky for the life of me, I swear I know you from somewhere; but, I can not put my finger on where."

Ky without turning around, "get a good night sleep Ms. Yuhi. You will need it to keep up with Ms. Mitarashi when she wakes up tomorrow. She will be just like a kid on a sugar high for the first couple of hours." Kurenai shivers at the thought of having to keep up with adolescent Anko on a sugar rush.

Ky moves over to the chairs by the wall and taking a seat noting that Kurenai and Ibiki were lying down on their futons. Raising a single hand sign the lights gently dim and the music fades gently. Ky opens a scroll to .remove a violin and to start to play a soft counter to the music in the background music. Tomorrow was going to be interesting when Anko wakes up.

...

Iruka is sitting at his kitchen table with a scroll rolled out in front of him trying to concentrate on the contents. But, every few minutes his eyes drift up to the clock or drift to look out his kitchen window. A gentle knock is heard on his front door, glancing at the clock Iruka wonders who could be knocking at this time of night. Getting up slowly from the kitchen chair because of the injury that he had suffered from Mizuki was still healing. Grabbing a kunai from his coffee table as he headed towards the front door, even though he lives in a shinobi building there were always the chance of attack. Opening his door slowly Iruka looks out seeing no one he starts to close the door when he hears a voice, "Iruka Umino?" "Yes… I'm Iruka Umino" as he looks for the owner of the voice in the darkness. A pair of red eyes appear before moving forward towards the light, soon a large black fox stops just outside the edge of light causing Iruka to get in a defensive position. The black fox bows to Iruka, "Iruka Umino I mean you no harm, I'm just a messenger from Ky. He wishes to let you know that procedure was a success and your precious person is safe. And if you wish to see her then he recommends that you be at Training Area 44 gate number 6 about 10 am since he has it on good authority that Ms. Mitarashi is not a morning person."

Iruka relaxes his defensive position when he hears who had sent the messenger. Iruka smiles at the message the fox had given him and chuckles because he had already heard from the Sandaime that Anko was not a morning person. Lowering his kunai Iruka bows to the black fox, "thank you for bring me this message. I'm sorry if I offended you with my initial reaction and appearance."

The black fox waves a paw at Iruka, "no offense taken, it is better to error on the cautious side instead of being a pelt on somebody's wall. Have a good evening Iruka Umino." The black fox slowly backs into the darkness as Iruka slowly closes the door. Iruka walks back to his kitchen table and places the kunai on the table before resuming his seat. Before picking up the scroll that now seems he can concentrate on he wonders briefly, "I wonder who sells dango early in the morning."

..

Kurenai rolls over on her back and stretches lazily on the futon, _"mmm… something smells good"_ before remembering where she was and sitting up. Looking over towards the wall she sees Ibiki eating with Ky standing in front of a portable stove flipping a pancake. Checking to see that Anko is still asleep, Kurenai slips her sandals back on before walking over to where Ky was cooking. She sees that Ky is wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a plain white t-shirt that almost seems to be spray painted on him. The pair of tattoos are just visible beneath the sleeves of the t-shirt. Turning to face Kurenai, she sees that he is wearing an apron with 'A Fizzing Explosive Tag is Nobody's Friend' on the front. Seeing a pot of hot tea, Kurenai pours herself a cup while looking at the selection of breakfast pastries beside the tea pot. After grabbing a couple of the pastries, Kurenai takes a seat beside Ibiki who is finishing an omelet. Ky turns and sets a stack of pancakes with bacon off at the end of the table, "here you go Suki, full stack with bacon on the side."

Kurenai looks to the end of the table to see a small black fox jump up on the table and hears the fox, "thanks Ky, you make the best pancakes" before starting to eat. Kurenai stares at the little black fox not believing that she heard it talk. The little black fox stops eating when she sees Kurenai staring at her, "what do I have something on my face?"

Ky turns to Kurenai, "good morning, Ms. Yuhi, I hope that you slept well. The little vixen down on the end of the table is Suki, she is a member of my summons family. Suki, this is Ms. Yuhi."

Suki bows to Kurenai, "it is nice to meet you Ms. Yuhi."

Kurenai returns the bow, "nice to meet you Suki. I'm sorry for staring at you earlier." Kurenai is kicking herself mentally, she knew most summons animals could talk. And now was fighting the urge to run down to the end of the table and squeezing the cute little black fox.

Waving a paw Suki, "no problem" before returning to eating her pancakes.

Ky turns to Kurenai, "can I make you anything for breakfast or are the pastries enough? I have fresh fruit, cereal and juice if you want."

Sipping her tea Kurenai, "no thanks, I normally just eat something light." Taking a bite of one of the pastries Kurenai closes her eyes and tries to keep from moaning because how good it tastes. Finishing the pastry before taking a sip of her tea Kurenai looks at Ky, "did you make these?"

Ky nods his head as he picks up a cup of tea, "made them fresh this morning."

Ibiki placing his fork on his empty plate before reaching for his tea, "you ought to try his omelet it was one of the best I've ever eaten." "His pancakes are good too" is heard from the end of the table.

Nibbling on a second pastry Kurenai a little red dressed Kurenai appears on her left shoulder_, "Kami, not only can he cook, he hot and tall,..."_ A little white Kurenai appears on her right shoulder, _"Bad Kurenai, you should not be thinking those type thoughts… you are going be just like that pervert Jiraiya." _The little red Kurenai eyes start to drift down towards the top of Ky's cargo pants, "i bet he is ..." Both Kurenai and the little white Kurenai wipe the blood away from their noses.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can not fix you Ms. Yuhi?" Ky asks causing Kurenai to jerk her head up and blushing. _"ok… do I really want to know what she was staring at."_

"No, I'm fine thank you any way" as Kurenai quickly takes another sip of her tea.

Ky sipping his tea, "so how do we safely wake up Ms. Mitarashi?"


	32. Chapter 32 Morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 32 Morning After...

Ky sipping his tea, "so how do we safely wake up Ms. Mitarashi?"

…...

Ibiki setting his cup down and grins, "I've got this, besides I owe her one." Walking over to the sleeping Anko and kneels down beside her head. Whispering in Anko's ear, "Anko wakey… wakey…"

Anko mutters in her sleep, "five more minutes" before rolling away from Ibiki.

Leaning over Anko again and whispering, "Anko it's time to get up… rise and shine."

Pulling the blanket over her head and muttering, "five more minutes."

Kneeling down beside Anko, Ibiki reaches inside his trench coat, pulls out a rubber chicken, and places it beside Anko. Then stepping back and pulling out a camera and grins, "Inoichi… throw that dango in the trash."

Anko vaults off the futon holding the rubber chicken as if it was a kunai, "touch that dango Inoichi and only the hounds in the Inuzuka's compound will hear your screams." Anko hears Ibiki voice to the side of her, "say cheese" followed by a flash. Looking to her right she sees Ibiki with a camera grinning and hears Kurenai giggling before looking at what was in her hand. Turning towards Ibiki and waving the rubber chicken in her hand, "give me that camera or so help me I will put this 'chicken' where the sun does not shine."

Both Kurenai and Ky are thinking, _"I wonder if I could get a copy of that?"_

Ibiki taps the camera on his chin as if thinking before looking at Anko, "told you I would get even with you. This will be my insurance that you don't show that picture of me that you have. Unless you are willing to trade for it."

Anko relaxes her stance and seems to be in deep thought before looking at Ibiki, "I think my picture is better, so no deal."

"What would you like for breakfast, Ms. Mitarashi?" Anko turns to see Ky wearing an apron and holding a cup of tea towards her.

Pointing a finger at a giggling Kurenai, "I cannot believe you let Ibiki do that, I will not forget this…You have any dango?"

Ky shakes his head, "one of my sensei told me that dango was as bad as ramen for breakfast. She said fresh fruit, cereal and juice or tea were the only options for breakfast."

Anko accepting the cup of tea that Ky was offering and muttering, "I can understand ramen that's junk food; but, dango is the food from heaven. Well since you don't have any dango, got any donuts preferably with glaze and sprinkles?"

Ky steps to the side to show Anko a platter full of various pastries. Walking up to the table, Anko fills a plate full before moving over to the table and sitting down. Tasting one of the pastries Anko closes her eyes, "this is almost better then dango." Anko looks at her teacup, "do you have any sake left?"

Ky sips his tea, "no sake before noon time, Ms. Mitarashi you can have either more tea or some juice your choice."

"Ok more tea and do you have any more donuts left," Anko sighs.

Ky refills Anko's teacup before placing the entire platter of pastries in front of her. Kurenai sits down beside her, swaps a pastry, and pops it in her mouth. Soon between the two they are down to the last pastry, each staring at it like it was the most desirable thing in their world. Slowly they raise their eyes towards one and other waiting for the other to make a move. Both of them are formulating plans of attack.

Kurenai…_Anko will probably fake with her left then attack with her left thinking I will be watching for her right. _

Anko… _Kurenai is thinking I'll fake with my left; but will attack with my left so I'll have to fake with my left and attack with my right. _

Just as both kunoichi are about to act, a small black fox appears between the two giving them sad puppy dog eyes. Both kunoichi relax their guards and think, "_how cute" _before the small black fox jumps off the table and runs out the door. Watching the small fox run out the door they both turn back to the table and to their horror, the last pastry is gone.

Kurenai and Anko turn and stare at the door both thinking, "_that little bitch stole the last pastry". _

They hear a voice outside the door, "oooh, extra chocolate filling, with crush nut icing."

Anko is about to jump up to give chase when Kurenai reaches across the table to grab her arm, "don't bother that was a summons, she probably has already return to her realm."

Anko turns to glare at Ky, who seems to be admiring the paint job on the wall while Ibiki seems fascinated at the design on his cup. After a couple of moments Ky refill his tea before turning to the pair of pissed off kunoichi, "I apologize for Suki behavior, she has a weakness for sweets."

Anko shrugs her shoulders, "well, I cannot blame her, they were good." Kurenai nodding her head in agreement.

Ky sits down across from Anko as she is sipping her tea, "ok. Ms. Mitarashi we need to go over a few things before you leave here." Anko makes a 'continue' motion with her teacup. "First, until you get your control back I would highly recommend that you reframe from using your chakra. With your new chakra levels, if you use chakra without learning control the results could be devastating. You will need to do your basic genin chakra control exercises until you get back your normal control. I figure someone with your drive and friends you should have your normal control back within a week. You will notice that your 'seal' mark is still there. It's to fool any of Orochimaru's spies that are around Konoha. However, I did convert it into a chakra storage unit for you; you will be able to refill your chakra supply twice before you start to suffer chakra exhaustion. Just reach up to your former seal and channel a little chakra through it, which will trigger it to refill your chakra reserves to capacity. The Sandaime told me that he was going to keep you 'in house' until you got your control back. Therefore, I would recommend that you take the rest of weekend off before starting your chakra control exercises. Do you have any questions?"

Sipping her tea Kurenai, "how high will Anko's chakra level be once she relearns her control?"

Pausing to think Ky, "I would safely say her level before the removal process was low Jonin. With it removed it will easily be kage level."

Ibiki and Kurenai both shiver as they see a grin slowly appearing on Anko's face with this bit of information. She is thinking of all the ninjutsu that she knew; but could not use it extensively due her previous chakra reserves. _"I'm going to screw so many people over when they think I'm out of chakra. I bet I'll get a higher ranking then Kurenai in other village bingo books with this."_

Ibiki, "will she be able to work in the T & I department next week?" Ibiki was thinking that Anko was going to try to weasel out of work next week.

Ky shakes his head, "as long as she does not use her chakra, I don't see why not. It would probably do her some good to maintain a normal work week." Ibiki smirks at Anko over his cup while Anko sticks her tongue out at him.

Kurenai holding her cup, "is that any other things or reactions that we should be watching out for?"

Reaching up and scratching the back of his head Ky, "nothing that I can think of; however, I will have Suki observe Ms. Mitarashi from a distance and she will contact me if something arises. You can leave any time; I will be removing the barrier shortly. I would recommend that you go home because you all probably want to take a shower. _I'm not going to tell her that her hormones will be spiking. I think Iruka sensei will be in for an enjoyable Saturday night with Anko sensei… hee…hee." _Bowing to the group, "once I finish cleaning up I will be heading out, I will not probably not see you again. Mr. Morina and Ms. Yuhi it has been a pleasure to meet you. Ms. Mitarashi take care and when you get your chance, make that bastard pay for what he did to you." The three bow to Ky before each step towards Ky to have final words to him.

Ibiki extends his hand, "thank you for freeing my 'little sister', if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask." Ky nods his head and shakes Ibiki's hand.

Kurenai steps up and hugs Ky, red eyes blinking back tears looking into golden eyes, "words cannot express my gratitude for freeing Anko."

Ky smiles at her, "just remember what I told you last night. Continue to be her friend, reminder her that there are other things besides revenge and be there to help her when she gets the opportunity to kick that bastard's ass."

Anko walks up and looks up into Ky's eyes before hugging him and whispering, "thank you Blondie."

Ky hugs her back whispering in her ear, "you are welcome sensei, now go enjoy your weekend. I think someone special is waiting for you by the gate 6." Anko steps back and smiles knowing who is waiting for her at gate 6.

Ky holds up one hand, "Release" as he escorts the three out of the building. Just before they part company, Ky hands Ibiki a scroll, "please give this to the Sandaime when you see him next week, it is a formal complaint against one of your civilian members who insulted me yesterday. And tell him next time if she insults me, 'I Will Kill Her' " before turning to reenter the tower.

Anko and Kurenai know who insulted Ky, before grinning at each other and walking up to stand in front of Ibiki. Ibiki starts sweating wondering what the pair is up to when Anko asks innocently if he wants her to carry the scroll for him. Warning bells start going off in Ibiki's brain as his eyes narrow at the pair, "and you won't happen to know who Ky is filing a complaint against and 'accidentally' lose it before seeing the Sandaime next week would you?"

Anko's eyes get that innocent puppy dog look, "who me, now would I do something like that?"

Smirking at the pair Ibiki, "in a heartbeat, not that I would blame you. And Kurenai, please don't try using a genjustsu on me to try to get this scroll."

Kurenai raises her hand to her chest and pouting, "Ibiki, you think I would do something like that to a fellow leaf shinobi?"

Ibiki starts to walk towards gate 6, "Kurenai, I know you are a little upset at Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya right now."

Anko is snickering to herself, _"a little upset? I thought last night that the old man was going to have call out an ANBU squad to restrain her. When he told her that a Mrs. Tsumugiya had filed several complaints against her." _"Don't worry Kurenai, the old man said he filed them with the rest of her usual complaints, the trash can. Besides I got Blondie working on 'pay-back' and I'm sure that he would not mind upping it a little."

Kurenai is walking and thinking, "I wonder if Naruto would let us watch when he gives that 'bitch' payback." Before she notices that she is walking alone, turning back she sees Ibiki and Anko staring at her. Kurenai's cheeks turn red when it dawns on her that she said that aloud.

Ibiki wags his finger at Anko and tells her that her 'bad' habits were rubbing off on her friends.

Anko just laughs and walk up to Kurenai and putting her arm around Kurenai shoulders before continue to walk towards the gate, "that's my girl."

Iruka is existing Orihime's Deli with a box full of freshly made dango before heading towards Training Area 44. Iruka hears his name and looks over to see Naruto in his tan trench coat approaching him with a large sack across his back.

Falling in step with Iruka, Naruto taking a deep breath, "fresh dango… what is it your turn to bring breakfast to work?"

Shaking his head Iruka, "no, the Sandaime gave me today off since he is heading to the Clan summit, I'm just heading over to see how someone is doing this morning and I know she likes fresh dango."

Naruto leans over and bumps his shoulder against Iruka and grins, "anybody I know?"

Blushing slightly Iruka, "maybe" then changing the subject asks Naruto, "what in the sack?"

With a serious look Naruto, "I would tell you; but, then I would then have to kill you." Naruto sees Iruka staring before he laughs, "gotcha sensei, I just picked up some potatoes to deliver over to the orphanage. So sensei, I hear that you are working on becoming a jonin that's great. Once Anko sensei and I start doing 'C' rank missions maybe the old man will let you join our team. This way you can practice being a team leader and getting a little fieldwork. You know I'm glad that you decided to move up because I was starting to wonder if that 'old' saying was true."

Peaking Iruka's curiosity, "which 'old' saying is that?"

Naruto grins, "You know… those who cannot do, teach it…those who cannot teach it, write books about it…and those who cannot write books, read about it."

Chuckling Iruka, "rest assured Naruto, I could do it before I became a teacher."

Placing his hand on his chin Naruto ponders for a moment, "maybe it wasn't about being a shinobi, maybe it was about sex. That would explain the rumors about the author of the 'Icha Icha' books always peeking in women's hot springs. Or Kakashi Hatake always seen reading those 'little orange' books and giggling."

Iruka catches himself as he stumbles after hearing Naruto's view on sex, elsewhere Jiraiya and Kakashi suddenly feel the urge to prove their 'manhood'. Walking on they see a crowd of people laughing and taking pictures of something in the middle of the market area. Curiosity gets the better of Iruka and heads over to see what everybody was laughing at to see a group of people arranged in a unique positions and clothing. One has on a loud pink dress, a bad black wig, too much make-up and is holding a book above 'her' head with the title 'I Know What is Good For You.' Behind her is an equally bad dressed 'woman' holding a halo over the leader's head. Four people are prostrated in front of the leader each with a word, 'we. are. not. worthy.' written on the backs of their shirts. A bucket with a sign saying 'Support the Local Arts' for donations is sitting in front of the group. Iruka is shocked when he notices that the make-up job is placed over a blank white ANBU mask, _"these guys are Danzo's Root Agents." _

Iruka turns to see Naruto clutching his side laughing, "oh man I wish I had a camera, I swear that is Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya." Naruto looks over at Iruka, "what? Do you think I did this?"

Iruka thinks for a moment, "sorry Naruto you are right, you did not do this." _"that would have been the real Mrs. Tsumugiya if he had done it. And it would have been in a seriously unflattering pose too."_

As Iruka and Naruto turn back to start walking towards Area 44 Naruto, "you know sensei those actors need to pick a better subject, I don't think anybody was donating any money to their 'performance'."

Iruka just nods his head wondering, who could have possibly knocked out six Root agents and then place them in the center of the market area. Seeing the make-up job, he concluded that the person who applied it was female thus eliminating Naruto. Unless Naruto had a female accomplish; but, Iruka knew that Anko had spent the night in Area 44 tower. After a couple of moments, Iruka decided that he really didn't care who did it and was thinking who might of gotten a picture so he could have a copy. As they were reaching the edge of the market, they hear booing coming from the center. Turning back to look, they see six white face ANBU leaping away with the 'actors' over their shoulders.

Naruto looks at Iruka, "I know it was not the best piece of 'performance art'; but, to have the Jijji send in two squads of ANBU to arrest them was extreme." _"Suki did a good job, will have to give her some more pastries later."_

Iruka shakes his head, "probably _Mrs. Tsumugiya_ has already complained about it." _"Good thing Naruto did not notice their masks; those were Danzo's Root picking up their members."_

Walking towards Training Area 44, Naruto asks Iruka how is his injury was doing and who was teaching him over at the community center. As they are nearing the Gate 6, Iruka doesn't see Naruto snickering as he does a one handed sign causing a slight breeze to blow against their backs towards Training Area 44.

Kurenai is chatting with Anko asking how she is feeling for the hundredth time, when Anko stops and start sniffing the air like a blood hound. Kurenai and Ibiki recognize the signs and Ibiki, "Anko remember what Ky said don't use any..."

But before he complete his sentence Anko starts drooling and shouts, "DANGO!" and takes off with her new enhanced chakra speed leaving Ibiki and Kurenai covered in dust.

Kurenai is thinking as she and Ibiki take off after Anko, _"Kami she gotten even faster."_

Naruto and Iruka are just about to reach Gate 6 when Naruto with his enhanced hearing hears Anko scream 'Dango' followed by the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching the pair. Turning towards Iruka Naruto stops and asks, "sensei what time is it?"

(Slight lemony area….)

Iruka turns his wrist to look at his watch; "it's about 9:5..." before Gate 6 flys off its hinges. A black blur tackles him causing the pair to roll like a ball for several yards raising a cloud of dust. Naruto having seeing Anko approaching, had reached in and snatched the box of dango out of Iruka's hands just as Anko bowled him over.

As the dust settles, Iruka is laying on his back with Anko lying on top of him. Iruka open his eyes to see a pair of gray eyes staring down at him and smiles slowly, "Hi!"

Anko's mind is finally registering that she is staring into a pair of chocolate colored eyes before saying, "Hi!" before continuing to staring into each other eyes for several moments before each takes a breath. Taking a breath, Anko suddenly smells dango and sits up straddling Iruka lap looking for it.

Naruto steps forward and hands the box of dango to Anko, "looking for this sensei, Iruka brought this fresh for you."

Snatching the box out of Naruto's hand and placing it on Iruka's chest like it's a table, she opens the box and slowly inhales the fragrance of fresh dango. Almost reverently she picks up a stick of dango and brings it to her lips to gently take her first bite. Iruka's eyes are fixed on Anko's face as he drinks in her expressions as she takes her first bite of the dango. Anko leans back as she savoring the dango causing her bottom to press into Iruka's lap. Iruka feels Anko's bottom as she press into his lap causing blood to start rushing down to his lower region, _"kami, quick think of something before she thinks I'm a pervert. 2x2=4, square root of 25 is 5; the capital of the Fire Nation is..."_ Anko enjoying her dango does not notice the look on Iruka's face as she shifts her position to get more comfortable.

Naruto is trying not to laugh as he watches the look on Iruka's face as she is slowly torturing him without knowing it, _"damn it, I don't have a camera"._

As Anko is reaching for her second stick of dango, Ibiki and Kurenai come running up to stop and stare at the sight before them. Anko is sitting on Iruka's while using his chest as a table as she is consuming dango with Naruto standing by the pair appearing as if he is about to laugh.

Kurenai walks up to stand beside Anko to notice Iruka's lips are moving. Kurenai being able to read lips is confused for a moment as she 'hears' to what Iruka is saying, "oh Kami, she is wiggling her hips, she is killing me..." before blushing slightly knowing what Anko was doing to Iruka. Clearing her throat to get Anko's attention, "Anko you should not be using Iruka as a table."

This snaps Anko out of her dango mindset to notice that she was indeed sitting on Iruka and feeling something hard pressing against her bottom. Looking down at Iruka with a bead of sweat on his forehead smirks as she knows what she is doing to him. Leaning forward to look Iruka in the eyes, "Iruka am I hurting you?"

Anko notices that Iruka's eyes had gotten a brief look into her open shirt that was hanging open before moving up before stopping to stare at her neck and his eyes turn dark.

Looking into Iruka's eyes Anko, "what's wrong?"

Clinching the side of her thighs with his hands and still staring at her neck Iruka, "I was told that he removed that damn thing."

Leaning back Anko is confused for a moment. Before she touches the side of her neck that Iruka was staring at and feels a slight tingling as she touches her 'former curse' mark. It dawns on her why Iruka is mad causing her to smile at Iruka. Removing her hand from the mark and placing over Iruka's heart, "Ky did remove the 'it'; but, if I suddenly was seen without it, it would raise questions. But, by leaving a 'fake' mark that bastard's spies will not know I'm truly free of it."

Anko sees Iruka's eyes soften as he tries to blink back tears as he understand what Ky had done. His hands start to gently caress her thighs and whispers, "I so glad, forgive me."

Smiling with her eyes and leaning back and shifting her hips to more comfortable on Iruka's lap, "nothing to forgive. See he fine."

Ibiki does a face palm, "Anko if you don't get off of Iruka, I won't let you play with your present that Ky gave to me."

This gets Anko's attention, "what did he give me?" before slowly twisting her hips into Iruka's lap as he continue to caress her thighs.

Ibiki smiles, "I might tell you if you get off of Iruka."

Anko sighs as she closes the dango box and hands it to Naruto as she slowly rises off of Iruka. Naruto extend his hand to Iruka to help him stand up.

(end of lemony area…)

Anko turns to Ibiki, "ok, now tell me what Ky give me?"

Ibiki smiles slowly at Anko, "I said 'might' tell you; but, I think I will wait till Monday before giving it to you. This way I know you will show up for work on Monday afternoon."

Anko pouts, "Ibiki, you are so mean" before swaying slightly causing Iruka to jump over to her side.

"Here lean on me until we can get you home," Iruka offers.

Kurenai sees Anko grinning before she turns her face to look helpless at Iruka, "thank you Iruka, all of sudden I feel weak."

With Anko leaning on Iruka the group turns to head back to the village. After a while Kurenai cannot help but to start to wonder what is in the sack that Naruto is carrying. Ibiki had noticed the sack; but, knew that Naruto would never be seen with any type of evidence that might tie him to a prank in public.

Naruto notices Kurenai glancing at the sack, "Kurenai sensei, it's potatoes for the orphanage if you are wondering. So how is training with Team 8 going?"

Kurenai smiles sheepishly, "sorry my curiosity was getting the better of me. With the clan summit all of Team 8 will be gone for the next several days, so training has come to a halt. But at our last team practice went rather well, I think they are going to be a great team. Shino and Hinata were starting to explain to me their location technique."

Naruto smiles, "ah, so they are teaching you how to 'ping'."

Kurenai looks sharply at Naruto, "you know how to 'ping'?"

Naruto waves his hand, "no, I don't have the chakra control required for their technique; but, I have been their 'test' subject when they were first learning it. So I cannot give you any advice on it."

Kurenai smiles at Naruto, "that is fine, I'm still trying to learn how to do a simple pulse and how to recognize it when it returns. By the way, Anko says you are working on a project for her, how it going?"

Grinning evilly Naruto, "it's just about complete; I'm hoping to finish it next week. Seeing how the old man and company are going to be out of town that old 'saying' comes to mind, "When the cat's away, the mice will play."

Ibiki glares at Naruto, "not all the cats are going to be away."

"True, very true however; the one that is going to be in charge has a tendency to spend all his time reading his little orange book and giggling," Naruto says off-handily.

Ibiki and Kurenai,_ "damn it, the old man left Kakashi in charge."_

Naruto calls out to Iruka, "Iruka sensei is it true that Mrs. Tsumugiya and some of her crowd were taken to the hospital yesterday? What happen?"

Kurenai, "Iruka, I'll answer this one for you seeing how you have your hands full." Kurenai snickers as Anko gives her the 'thumbs ups' behind his back. Turning towards Naruto, "it seems that Mrs. Tsumugiya and a few of her followers mistook someone else for you and that person was offended at the names that he was called."

Nodding his head Naruto, "knowing that 'old self-righteous busy buddy', hopefully she got what she deserves. Could not have been anyone for this village because nobody has to impersonate me since Team 2 got busted for trying. So who was it?"

Kurenai glances at Naruto, "it was acquaintance of the Sandaime, who is a fuinjutsu master. The Sandaime had a project for him."

Naruto's eyes got big before glancing at Anko's neck before looking questioning into Kurenai's eyes. Kurenai slowly nods her head causing Naruto to break out in a huge smile. "So does he have a name and what does he look like? So if I ever run into him I can thank him?"

Kurenai looks over at Ibiki wondering if it was ok to give a description to Naruto, Ibiki just shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'why not'. Placing her finger on her chin as if thinking, "well other hidden village bingo books have his name listed as 'Ky-The Golden Fox Mercenary', no known hidden village affiliation. He is about 6'2", athletic build firm not bulky, a blank headband with black ribbons to keep his shoulder length unkempt long dishwater blonde hair with red high lite tips held in place, piercing golden eyes, a white full length trench coat with a red snarling kitsune on the back, a black katana and a beautiful smile." Kurenai finishes with a sigh.

Naruto appears to be picturing the image of the person thatKurenai just describe before shaking his head slowly, "Mrs. Tsumugiya must be needing glasses, I'm way better looking then that guy is you just described." Both Kurenai and Anko smirk as if to say_ "you wish genin."_

Just as they reach the edge of the village market area, Naruto calls out to Anko, "sensei are we training today?"

Iruka and Anko stop so that they can turn to face Naruto, Anko "no training today blondie, I was told to take it easy until Monday. So you have a three day reprieve from our training. Enjoy the weekend and bring me coffee and dango Monday at 10 so we can resume training."

Naruto jumps in the air excited, "alright a three day weekend, thank you sensei. And don't worry about the gate I will fix it after I deliver the potatoes to Father Ichago. You take it easy and I will see you Monday morning." Bowing to the others before racing off towards the orphanage trench coat flapping in his wake.

Kurenai and Ibiki easy up besides Iruka and Anko as they turn back to start walking towards Anko's apartment. Ibiki excuses himself saying 'someone has to hold down the office' before bidding the group a farewell. Anko snickers saying Ibiki was just going to office so that he could put his feet up on the desk and read his little orange book in private knowing nobody was going to be at the office.

Kurenai excuses herself as she wants to see her team off at the railroad station to the clan summit.

As the couple stops at the front of Anko's apartment door Iruka looks at Anko with concern, "are you going to be ok, if you want I could stay a while?"

Anko smiles, "yes why don't we sit on the couch for a moment?"

Taking a seat on the couch, Anko cuddles up to Iruka as he gently strokes her arm. Anko closes her eyes enjoying the feeling, soon Anko is fast asleep. Iruka notices that Anko breathing has gotten slow and steady and glances down to notice that she has fallen asleep. After ten minutes, Iruka frowns knowing that he has to leave, so very gently he easies out of Anko's embrace before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into her bedroom before placing her on her bed and pulling a comforter over her. Leaning down and gently kissing her on her lips Iruka whispers, "sweet dango dreams, my precious person." Anko smiles in her sleep as she unconsciously licks her lips as Iruka stands up. Before he leaves, he leaves a message on her kitchen table to call him if she needs anything and that he would be back Saturday night at 7 pm for their movie date. After making sure the door was locked Iruka was leaving the apartment complex, he runs into Kurenai who is on her way to her apartment. Iruka tells Kurenai that Anko was sleeping and gave her his telephone number in case she need to get ahold of him and then bid her good-bye.

Kurenai smiles at Iruka's back, "_Anko you definitely got yourself a keeper"_ before heading to her apartment.

Author's note:

A quick note, my doctor has finally given me his diagnosis. He said I'm suffering from a severe case of Chronic Lazy Ass Writers (C.L.A.W) syndrome. He said that C.L.A.W. syndrome currently has no cure; but, there are ways to help combat it. He said with various forms of simulations (trips to Vegas and Cancun, fine wines, massage parlors, entertainment hostesses, Etc. Ect…) helps fight this dreaded syndrome.

So I'm asking for your support to help me fight this, by making a small contribution so that I can afford the necessary treatments.

So call now: 555-BR5-49, an operator (my bookie) has his cell phone on to take your credit card numbers.

With your help, we can easy my suffering.

Thank you for your support and understanding…

Don't confuse Chronic Lazy Ass Writer (C.L.A.W.) syndrome with Chronic Lazy Ass Politician (C.L.A.P.) syndrome.

People who have C.L.A.P. are already getting to much money from taxpayers.


	33. Chapter 33 Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 33 Train Ride...

Kurenai smiles at Iruka's back, "_Anko you definitely got yourself a keeper"_ before heading to her apartment.

As Kurenai passes a mirror in her apartment she stops to exam her reflection in the mirror and smirking, _"Asuma if you ever want to touch this, you are going have to earn it."_

Earlier at the train station….

(Having no real experience concerning trains, I will use the steam train and cars used in the Harry Potter Movies transporting students to and fro from Hogwarts as a model.)

Kurenai is approaching the train station to see what could be considered organized chaos. She sees various samurais that the Fire Daimyo had sent to act as an official escort to the clan summit. Asuma is chatting with a pair of shinobi who are wearing the symbol that shows that they are members of the Guardian Twelve. Various shinobi clan heads are in groups with their members or chatting with other clan heads. Merchant clan heads are yelling at their members to load their luggage onto the train and not to forget or lose anything. She sees the Inuzuka and the Aburame clans standing by the edge of the train station that is touching a park. The Inuzuka's dogs are running around the park and playing while waiting to board the train for the three hour trip. All of the male members of the Aburame clans are wearing dark coats with high collars and sporting dark sunglasses as to where most of the female members are wearing various dresses in bright colors and patterns. As she nears the two groups, she spots her two students Shino and Kiba with their respective clans. Kurenai also spots her friend, Hana Inuzuka, kneeling down scratching the ears of one her three Huskies before throwing a ball for them to go chase with Akamaru chasing after the three.

Standing up Hana see Kurenai and wave her over as they hug Hana looks into Kurenai's eyes as she asks the silent question, _"was the procedure a success?"_

Kurenai smiles understanding the question and shakes her head, 'yes' to which Hana lets out a breath that she had been holding waiting for an answer. Both knew that they could not talk about this in public due fact that the Hokage had listed it as an 'S' class secret. Taking a step back Kurenai asks if she could 'borrow' her student for a moment.

Hana grins before yelling over her shoulder at her brother who was watching Akamaru chase after her three Huskies, "Hey Runt, there a gorgeous woman over here who wants you!"

This immediately gets Kiba's attention causing him to run up to his sister, "Where is she?" Seeing his sister point at his sensei, Kiba's chest falls, "that was cruel, and it's just sensei." Killer Intent is suddenly focus on Kiba by both his sister and his sensei, Kiba realizes his error and quickly tries to put a positive spin on his statement, "what I meant to say is that it is cruel that my sensei has already stated that she will not date me." Smiling weakly at the pair hoping that they would buy off on his lame excuse.

Kurenai smiles at Kiba, "ok I let that one slide, now let's find your other two teammates. I need to have a brief team meeting before you all leave for the clan summit." Kiba runs over to Akamaru to tell him to enjoy himself and that he would be back in a moment. Akamaru barks acknowledgement before turning to chase after the Husky triplets, with Kuromaru napping in the shade of a tree. Catching up to Kurenai they quickly find Shino standing beside his parents waiting to board the train, borrowing Shino the three start to look for their missing teammate Hinata. Seeing that Hinata was not standing with the Hyuga's clan group, Shino suggest that he 'ping' for Hinata to find her location. Kurenai asks Shino if 'pinging' would bother anybody since this was still a new technique.

Pressing his sunglasses back onto his face Shino, "since it will be single low frequency chakra pulse, my clan might notice a slight buzz from our symbolic companions or a sensory type might feel it; but, they would probably brush it off on some young clan member trying some sort of jutsu."

Nodding her head in agreement Kurenai watches the crowd to see if there is any reaction to the pulse as Shino releases a 'ping' after a couple a seconds a different 'ping' is felt. The only people that she sees reacting were the Aburame clan looking around for a brief moment and Asuma seemed to stop for a second. Knowing that Asuma had been told about the procedure was understandable since he now knew to be on the lookout for a 'ping'. Shino nods in the direction of the end of the train to see a running Hinata coming towards them.

Stopping in front of her teammates Hinata, "sorry that I'm late; but, Aniya' Yuiji has a bad fever and little Sonja was up all night teething."

Kurenai smiles at Hinata, "it good of you to look out for the welfare of your clan."

Hinata starts to smile at the praise before starting to frown, "I know that; but, there are those in Main house who feel that caring for the Lower house is not worth their time. I want to unite the two houses." Hinata knows that as the next clan head that she would be having an uphill battle with the Main House elders. She wants to remove the 'caged bird' seal from the Lower House and quit treating them as personal servants. She knows that the Main House elders view her as a threat to their way of life and are plotting against her.

Kiba grins, "don't worry Hinata, we got your back. Together we will kick their butts."

Shino knows the Hyuga's elders' view regarding her, "Hinata remember you are not alone, you have support of your family and your friends." _"Plus I know Naruto will hurt anybody who threatens Hinata."_

Flashback - four years earlier, first starting day at the Shinobi Academy…

Hinata is looking for a specific face to have lunch with, when three older students step in front of her blocking her way.

The leader of the group turns to his two companions, "lookie here guys, we are graced with royalty" causing his buddies to snicker. "So Princess where do you think you are heading?"

Hinata nervously looks around as the three surround her, "I was just looking for my friend to have lunch with, please excuse me."

"So guys, what do you think we ought to do with Princess here?" snickers the leader.

A voice is heard behind them, "I think you three losers need to leave her alone."

The three turn to see a blonde hair student in a tan trench coat standing behind them with his hands in his tan cargo pants.

The leader sneers at him, "listen punk, we are almost genins, so don't mess with us or you will regret it." Recognizing Naruto the leader nudges his two friends, "so 'hero' why don't we step around the corner for a moment so you can 'tell' us why we should leave Princess alone." Winking at his buddies at the opportunity to kick the 'demon's' butt.

Hinata is panicking as she watches Naruto leads the three upper classmen around the corner. She is wondering if she could find an instructor to keep Naruto from getting hurt because of her.

Shino is checking the base of one of the trees for insects when he spies a blond headed student in a tan trench coat followed by three upper classmen. Once they round the corner, Shino sees the leader try to sucker punch the blonde student in the back of the head. However, without even turning around the blonde just tilts his head causing the leader to miss and stumble by him. Regaining his balance the leader turns to the blonde as his buddies surround him, "ok, we are going to kick some Demon Ass" before assuming the Academy style taijutsu stance.

Shino hears the blonde student sighs, "We could have just calmly discussed your harassment of a lower classman; but, no you have to go and call me names. Thus by you saying that, I now have every legal right to kill all of you. But, that would cause Jijii all sorts of problems with the civilian council. But, then again it might look good on my school record for killing three losers on my first day of class. So I guess I will just have to show you the errors of your ways. And to make this interesting, I will not even use my hands."

One standing behind him rushes up to strike him from behind; however, just as he about to strike the blonde drops down and does a sweeping leg sweep knocking the upper classman down. Landing hard on his back, he looks up in time to see the blonde stomp him in the stomach causing him to sit up thus allowing for the blonde to knee him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The leader and the other student are staring at their downed classmate before looking at the blonde hair kid standing beside him with his hands still in his pockets with a bored look on his face. The other upper classman raises his fist and yells before charging at the blonde. Ducking under the thrown fist the blonde pivots on his leg and drives the other leg into the gut of the upper classman. Bending over from the kick to the stomach the upper classman does not see the axe kick being delivered to the back of his neck driving him into the ground rendering him unconscious. The leader is shaken to see his two followers taken out by a new student before pulling out a kunai and lunging at the blonde. Just before he reaches the blonde, the blonde jumps up and kicks the leader on the chin knocking him backwards and landing on his back. The blonde picks up the kunai and walks causally over to the downed leader before kneeling down beside him.

Shino hears him say to the downed leader, "if I ever heard or see you bother Hinata Hyuga again, I will kill you" before driving the kunai beside the leader's head causing him to faint. Standing up the blonde turns toward Shino and looking him in the eyes and waves before walking back around the building.

Just as he rounds the corner, Hinata had finally found an instructor named Iruka Umino to come save Naruto.

Iruka looks sternly at Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki, where are the three students that were harassing Ms. Hyuga?"

Naruto jerks his thumb to indicate around the corner, Iruka walks around the corner before running pass the pair towards the school before returning with three other instructors. Soon three instructors are seen carrying injured students towards the hospital.

Iruka returns to face Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki what happened back there? Did you attack those three students?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "those three losers were harassing Hinata and we went around the corner to have a polite discussion. However, discussions broke down and I had to show them the errors of their ways. And before you ask, I did not throw the first punch; but, I finished it. Ask the Aburame he was standing by the tree and he saw everything."

Iruka pinches the bridge of his nose, _"please Kami, tell me that this is not going to be the norm for the next four years."_ "Ok Mr. Uzumaki I will check with Mr. Aburame to confirm you story, so finish your lunch and we will discuss your actions later." Before turning to go look for the Aburame to confirm Naruto's story, Iruka cannot believe a new student could do that type of damage to three upper classmen. Iruka was also going to ask the leader why his kunai was stuck beside his head.

Hinata looks at the Naruto to see if he is injured, "are you ok, Naruto?"

Shino comes walking around the corner in time to hear Naruto say to Hinata, "I'm fine I don't think those three will be bothering you again. I won't let anybody harm my precious people." Hinata blushes at Naruto's statement and Shino makes a note to himself,_ "never piss off Naruto Uzumaki or to threaten any of his precious people."_

End of flash back….

Hinata instantly smiles at the two," Thank you Shino, Thank you Kiba for reminding me."

Kurenai seeing that her students were now upbeat, "ok, Team 8 this trip is a mission. You are representatives of not only your clans; but, also representatives of shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha make us proud. Now go and have a good time and I will see you when you get back."

Kiba runs back to his group while Shino walks sedately back to stand beside his parents. Kurenai walks with Hinata towards her parents and clan group noting several of the elders glaring at Hinata. Kurenai and Hinata stop beside her parents, her sister and uncle.

Kurenai bows, "good morning Lord Hiashi, Lady Senna, Lady Hanabi and Lord Hizashi" Kurenai hears several of the elders muttering comments about Hizashi was member of the Lower House and was not entitled to prefix of Lord. Lady Senna looks questioningly at Kurenai like Hana had asking the same question. To which Kurenai smiles at her and gave her head a gentle positive nod to which Lady Senna smiles in response. After making polite conversation Kurenai wished them a safe and enjoyable trip before excusing herself from the party. As she was heading out she spots Asuma still talking with the pair of Guardians. She decides to approach Asuma to see if he would be interested in having informal genin sensei meetings. As she nears the group she hears them telling a story about another member of the Guardians; but, stopped when she in front of the group.

"Excuse me gentlemen; but, could I please borrow Mr. Sarutobi for a moment," Kurenai said flashing her best smile.

"Why do you want that loser when you could borrow me?" one of the Guardians says.

Asuma pulls his cigarette out of his mouth, drops it to the ground and crushes it, "you got a lot of room to talk Mitsui, excuse me Kanai I'll be right back" before leading Kurenai a safe distance away for the pair. Kurenai could feel Mitsui's eyes crawling over her body and finally resting on her butt. Kurenai wants to punch this pervert right between the eyes; but, she did not know what type of status he held with Asuma so she just took a deep breath and lets it go. Which did not help matters by taking a deep breath her chest was more visible and more perverts took to staring. Asuma let loose a little killer intent at the closest perverts causing them to quickly turn away.

"So what can I do for you Kurenai?" Asuma asks looking her in the eyes.

Kurenai is glad that he is maintaining eye contact instead of staring at her chest, "I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting once a week at the coffee shop for an informal genin sensei meeting. I have already gotten Gai and Anko to agree and well Kakashi may or may not attend. This way we can discuss how our teams are doing and help each other over any problems that we might encounter since we are all just 'rookie' sensei ourselves."

Asuma is thinking, "_that not a bad idea plus it will give me an excuse to get know Kurenai better. _That sounds like an excellent idea, let me know when and I'll be there."

Kurenai smiles at Asuma, "thank you, I figure the first meeting will be a week after you get back from the clan summit to allow you a week of training. I will let you know the exact time and date. Thank you once again." As she is leaving she feels Asuma watching her go, so she adds a little extra sway to her hips while little red and white Kurenai are 'high-fiving' each other for agreeing to Anko's suggestion on a way to be with Asuma.

Asuma is watching Kurenai walk away mesmerized by her swaying hips before turning back to see Mitsui staring at Kurenai and licking his lips. Asuma moves so that he is between Mitsui's line of sight and Kurenai before walking back towards the Guardians.

Mitsui keeps moving his head as to get a view of Kurenai's leaving form, "Kami Asuma if I known that lived around here, I would have visited you sooner. Maybe I can become the Guardian representative for Konoha. Is she available?"

Both Asuma and Kanai, _"how in the hell did you make Guardian?" _

Reaching for a new cigarette to keep from strangling Mitsui Asuma, "as far as I know she is single and no I don't think you will be allowed to be a representative here since there is already a former member representative here. Well I guess we better head for the train, I see the conductor signaling the samurai it's time to leave." Motioning his former teammates to head towards the train, Asuma heads towards his father to join him as his party boards the train.

With the Sarutobi family….

Heading into their cabin Asuma takes a seat beside one of the windows allowing for his father to have the other side of the window. This way they could open the window if either decided to smoke; but, that was highly unlikely because of Konohamaru's mom Romi frowns on the pair smoking around him. Hiruzen lost his wife during Naruto birth due to the unknown assailant killing her, freeing the Kyuubi onto the village. Romi had been married to Masako Sarutobi (need a name for Konohamaru's dad so I grab one out of the air) for about two years before moving in with Hiruzen after the rampage. Masako Sarutobi was killed just after Konohamaru turned three during a mission near the Iwa border. Romi is about 5' 8", brunette with brown eyes and a nice figure. Most people think that she was too soft spoken and a push-over. However, Hiruzen and Asuma knew that was definitely a lie since she was a retired ANBU member and a mother. Like most women of various clans she ran the household with an iron fist in a velvet glove. Hiruzen, Asuma and Konohamaru learned the hard way not to get on her bad side. Most people knew that she took care of the Sarutobi household; but, what few knew was that she was Hiruzen's unofficial adviser. Romi having been involved with ANBU intelligence before retiring. Hiruzen took to letting her read treaties and reports to get her observations, comments and advice. Hiruzen was thoroughly impressed with her insight and wisdom on all the reports and treaties that she read. She was not shy in telling him when she found problems or mistakes and she thoroughly hated the civilian council. Normally Romi would not be attending the clan summit with her father-in-law; but, Konohamaru insisted telling her that it was time for her to get out and enjoy life. Hiruzen also knew that she was interested in one of the Fire Daimyo's young and upcoming ministers. Hiruzen smiled at the thought of his daughter-in-law finding someone else to share her life with after losing a spouse because he had also found someone precious. Konohamaru took a seat beside his uncle while his mother sat across from him next to Hiruzen. Just as they got comfortable, the conductor knocked on the door to tell them that they would be leaving shortly and if there was anything that they need, just ask before closing the door. Settling into their seats waiting for the trip to begin, Romi reaches inside her sleeve and pulls out a seal. Placing it on the door of the cabin and making a several hand signs before slapping the seal causing the room to be bathed in a soft blue light before disappearing.

Konohamaru has a confused look on his face, "Mom why did you place a privacy seal on this room, we are with family, friends and fellow Konoha citizens?"

Romi smiles at her son, "Kono, being shinobi we are never 100% sure about our privacy unless we insure it. And if you get in the habit of protecting yourself it becomes second nature and you will not forget to do it when it might be important." What she did not want to tell her son was she did not trust several individuals from trying to see or hear what might be discussed in the cabin.

Asuma leans against the window to get comfortable and try to catch a few zzz's, Hiruzen and Romi both put on reading glasses before getting comfortable in their seats and pulling out scrolls to read. The group hears the train whistle signaling it's about to depart, feeling the room rock as the train leaves the station the group settles in for the three hour ride.

Romi glances over a report scroll that she is reading to see her son reading a genjustsu scroll intently, this peaks her curiosity, "Kono why are you reading about genjustsu, won't Iruka cover that next semester?"

Nodding his head Konohamaru, "yeah we will I'm just trying to find out how to break that genjustsu that Hanabi and Moegi used on me and Udon yesterday. Grandfather, he told me that you would know how to break this genjustsu."

This gets everybody's attention; however, Hiruzen already knew what 'genjustsu' Konohamaru was going to be asking him since Naruto told him about the incident yesterday. Placing the scroll that he was reading down and looking at Konohamaru, "are you saying Hanabi and Moegi placed you and Udon under a genjustsu? That is strange because neither of their clans are known for their genjustsu skills. Exactly what type of genjustsu did they place you under?"

Konohamaru proceeds to explain to all the genjustsu that he and Udon had been placed under. After hearing his explanation, both Romi and Asuma are trying to keep from snickering while Hiruzen is keeping a straight face. Konohamaru then looks at his grandfather, "so how do you break this genjustsu, Ky said only a Kage could break it."

Placing her scroll down and turning towards her father-in-law, "yes, I too would like to hear how you can break that type of 'genjustsu'."

Asuma snickers to himself knowing that his dad was serious screwed with whatever answer he gives.

Hiruzen is sweating on the inside, no matter what type answer he gives; he knows his daughter-in-law is going to make him pay for it. Suddenly Hiruzen has a flash of inspiration, "Konohamaru, I'm sorry to say that 'genjustsu' that Hanabi and Moegi used on you is not really a 'true' genjustsu and there is no true fire way of escaping. It has been my experience when 'that' genjustsu has been cast upon me to just to go with it. Because I have found out, the hard way to break it causes more harm then good. So tell me, what did Hanabi and Moegi have to do to 'release' you from that genjustsu?"

Konohamaru thinks for a moment, "well after we dropped off all their stuff they went with us to practice throwing kani and we had an unofficial match with Hanabi and me against Udon and Moegi. Hanabi and I just barely won and then before she left, she gave me a kiss on the cheek." Konohamaru then smiles, "I guess that what Ky meant about a 'reward' for being placed in that genjustsu.

Asuma reaches over and high fives Konohamaru, "you are learning, Kono."

Romi smiles at her son and decides to file the 'kiss' away for further blackmail material before returning to reading her scroll.

Hiruzen is silently patting himself on his back for finding an out to a no win situation before returning to reading another report.

With the Hyuga Clan group….

Hanabi turns to her sister, "where have you been, you almost miss the train?"

Hinata smiles at her sister, "I was taking care of the Yuiji family last night."

After Kurenai leaves the family, Senna turns to her daughter, "how is Aniya' Yuiji and little Sonja doing?"

Hinata smiles at her mother, "both are doing better Aniya's fever broke early this morning and little Sonja seems to be over the worst part of her teething. I left both of them some medicine to help them. I told Wada if they got worse to contact Uncle Hizashi."

Senna nods her approval while she feels the group of elders glaring at Hinata for caring about members of the Lower house. Senna sighs to herself; Hiashi was trying to figure out a way to get rid of those elders without resorting to bloodshed. Recently Hiashi had missed being injured in several recent 'mishaps', they both were thinking one or several members were trying for a shadow coup d'état against him.

Hiashi was currently talking to his brother giving him last minute instructions; but, was really giving his brother an opportunity to watch his lover over his shoulder.

Flashback three years….

Hiashi was sparring with his brother, "Hizashi either get your mind on the fight or tell me what is bothering you?"

Hizashi relaxes his stance, "I'm sorry brother, I just cannot seem to concentrate right now I have a lot on my mind."

Hiashi throws his brother a towel, "let's sneak into my study, I have just gotten a case of Bloody Misty Sake and I need to check on its quality."

Hizashi grabs the towel to wipe the sweat off his face before following his brother into his study. Once they enter and close the door Hiashi grabs two glasses and a bottle motioning his brother to take a seat. Pouring each a healthy portion after taking a sip Hiashi does one hand sign before slapping the center of his desk causing it to glow a soft green revealing a seal which bathes the room in a soft green color for a moment.

Hizashi raises an eyebrow, Hiashi snickers, "that was an engagement gift from Kushina to Senna. Senna told her that she liked her 'privacy' with me free from having to worry about the prying Byakugan eyes and ease droppers. So tell me brother what is bothering you?"

Hizashi rolls his glass in his hands, "brother I've been seeing someone now for year."

Hiashi smiles, "I glad to hear that, so who is lucky woman?"

Hizashi continues to roll his glass in his hands refusing to look at his brother, "I cannot tell you, as head of the clan you would kill me and banish Neji."

Hiashi leans back, "is she from Cloud Country, does she wish to steal the Byakugan. And please don't say you are in love with that Haruno banshee?"

That got a chuckle out of Hizashi, "no she not from Cloud she is member of Konoha, she doesn't want the Byakugan and she is definitely not the banshee."

Sipping his sake Hiashi, "well since she is not the banshee, she is from this village, and you love her. So what is the problem?"

Raising his head to look his brother with sadness in his eyes, "I have three major problems. One is the elders of both clans will be furious and demand our deaths if they find out we are lovers. The second and third problems are one in the same, our sons hate each other. And before you ask, our sons don't know about our relationship."

Sipping more of his sake Hiashi, "from what you have told me leave me to believe the woman that you are in love with is Mikoto Uchiha. Am I correct?"

Hizashi slowly shakes his head in agreement and lowers his head waiting for his brother to strike him down.

Sighing Hiashi, "brother I'm not going to kill you or banish Neji, I'm not our father. Remember Minato's said we are not like those dickhead elders with a stick stuck up our butts. "

Jerking his head up Hizashi stares at his brother, "truly you are not going to kill me or banish Neji for me being in love with an Uchiha?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Hiashi, "This superiority complex over which is more powerful the Sharingan or the Byakugan should have died a long time ago. Senna is friends with Mikoto and she said Mikoto is happier these days; but, she would not tell her why. Mikoto being happy makes Senna happy and when Senna is happy then she makes me extremely happy. So what can I do to keep you and Mikoto happy?"

Smiling Hizashi, "thank you brother."

Hiashi leans forward to clink his glass against his brother, "you are most welcome. The clan is important; but, family is first."

End flashback….

Hizashi having been able to watch Mikoto and her clan board the train turns his attention back to his brother. Hiashi hands Hizashi a list of things he wants done while he is gone also in the list is a coded message that the two had developed over the years to keep certain messages hidden from the elders.

Glancing at the list, Hizashi read the message, 'watch your back' bowing to his brother and family, "by your leave Lord Hiashi, Lady Senna, Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi have a safe trip." Before turning to the group of elders bowing to them before leaving the station. Hizashi would have control of the Hyuga compound until his brother return because all of the elders were going to the clan summit also.

Hiashi ushers his family into the rail car to their designated cabin. Hinata and Hanabi take one side of the cabin while their parents take the other side. They hear the train whistle blowing signaling depart from the station.

Once inside Senna pulls the curtain closed and pulls a seal out of her sleeve and attaches it to the roof of the cabin after which she does a single hand sign and touches the seal causing the room to turn a soft green for a second after that she takes her seat beside her husband. Her two daughters are sitting across from her; Hinata looking exhausted seems to be trying to lean against the corner of the cabin to go to sleep.

Hanabi is staring at the seal her mother placed on the roof of the cabin, "Mother what type of seal was that, where did you learn to make seals and can you teach how to make it?"

Senna smiles at her youngest daughter, "That is a privacy seal to keep people with wondering eyes and ears from seeing or hearing what is said in here. A very good friend of mine taught me how to make this seal, so that I could have some privacy at home. We will see about teaching it to you later, did you remember to pack everything?"

Hiashi is thinking to himself, _"I better make sure the girls don't learn that seal when they start dating."_

"Yes, Hinata showed me how to correctly pack everything in this storage scroll. I got the cutest pair of shoes to match my dress yesterday. I'm still mad at Konohamaru for suggesting that Moegi and I placed him and Udon under a genjustsu to get him to go shopping with us." Hanabi pouting slightly.

Hiashi raised one eyebrow to look at his wife as if to say, _'do I want to know?' _to which his wife shook her head 'no'.

Hanabi suddenly smiles, "however thanks to Konohamaru I got to meet him and thank him."

This gets everybody's attention; but, only Senna asks "exactly who did you meet and why did you thank him?"

"Ky - The Golden Fox, the man you said save Hinata, yours and my life ten years ago. However I was a little amazed at him though," Hanabi said.

"Why was that?" asked Hinata.

"Well considering mom's description of him, I would have figured he would look old, like dad now. But he only looked to be in his early twenties and I did not detect a genjustsu," causing Hanabi to knit her brow in thought.

Hinata asks Hanabi questions about Ky while Senna pats her husband's thigh as she feels him tense up at being called 'old' and smiles sweetly at him. Anko had told Senna that Hokage had called in a favor from Ky to take care of her 'problem'. Senna was wondering if Anko knew that Naruto and Ky were the same person and if he had introduced her to Kyuubi. Senna was thinking it was time to chat with Naruto and see if he would let her talk to Kyuubi. She wanted to finally get some answers to concerning the night of his rampage. Seeing that both Hinata and Hanabi had gone to sleep, Senna playfully punches Hiashi's shoulder as if she was fluffing up a pillow before resting her head on his shoulder. Hiashi having been looking out the window drapes his arm round his wife's shoulder and cradles her head against his chest.

Yawning Senna, "darling what is bothering you?"

Still looking out the window Hiashi, "for some reason, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and there is nothing I can do to prevent it."

Wrapping her arms around her husband and hugging him briefly Senna, "don't worry you got the Hokage to send Neji's team on a weeklong 'C'- rank mission out of the village. All the elders are coming with us, so we can keep an eye on them. And anything else we will handle together."

Leaning over and kissing the top of his wife's head Hiashi, "thank you darling once again you show me the errors of my ways. Now get some sleep, you know the next couple of days are going to be anything but relaxing."

That evening Naruto is sitting in his kitchen with a pair of his clones looking over the jutsu that they had been working on for Shino. Nodding his head, "looks good we will start field testing it tomorrow to make sure it works."

Out of the shadow of the closet walks a black two tail fox, "Lord Naruto, we have a situation at the Hyuga's complex."


	34. Chapter 34 Chakra Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 34 Chakra Control

That evening Naruto is sitting in his kitchen with a pair of his clones looking over the jutsu that they had been working on for Shino. Nodding his head, "looks good we will start field testing it Monday to make sure it works."

Out of the shadow of the closet walks a black two tail fox, "Lord Naruto, we have a situation at the Hyuga's complex."

Setting the strolls down all three Naruto look at the black two tail fox, "please explain Kazuko" asks the original.

Nodding her head, "Sukie reported last week that she had noticed an individual watching the Hyuga's complex when she was doing an outer perimeter sweep. I assigned two operatives to double check; they confirmed the complex was being watched; but, by two individuals not one. In addition, they were using several places as observation points of the Hyuga's complex. With this information, I dispatched a surveillance team to observe. The team noticed that the two people were using various observation points; however, the team noted that neither of the pair were using a hedge nor did they show signs of having any chakra signatures. Both individuals were using different types of physical disguises each time they were observing the Hyuga's complex."

Naruto looks at his clones, "using different physical look would be better then a hedge since the Hyuga's complex guards occasionally use their Byakugan which would see through a hedge or spot chakra. Seeing an unknown person with using a hedge would put them on alert and too many of the Hyuga's clan believes that you have to have chakra to be a threat. So now the million ryo question is why are these two individuals observing the Hyuga's complex?"

Clone on his right, "could Orochimaru have sent a team to steal a set of eyes or capture a female Hyuga to steal her eggs since he is now selling bloodlines?"

Clone on his left, "this is a shot from far right field, could it be a pair of thieves be thinking of breaking into the Hyuga's complex when a majority of them have left for the clan summit?"

Naruto tapping his finger against his chin, "Orochimaru wants the Sharingan to copy jutsu with; however, we cannot rule out strong possibility him wanting to sell the Byakugan bloodlines. And the thought of someone thinking of breaking into the Hyuga's complex is either very stupid or extremely good." Pointing a finger at the clone on his left, "you go with Kazuko see if you find out what the pair is up to, keep me posted."

Kazuko bows her head, "we will not fail you Lord Naruto" as she turns to reenter the shadow of the closet. The clone on the left gets up and gives the pair a two finger salute before following Kazuko into shadow of the closet.

Naruto stares into the shadows where the pair had disappeared before turning to the remaining clone, "got the supplies?"

The remaining clone smiles as he holds up a bag, Naruto smiles and both hold a single hand sign causing them to disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

Monday morning in Training Area 44 Naruto is lying on the ground with smoke coming off his entire body before turning his head towards a pair of clones, who are shaking their heads as if to be saying 'We Told You So'. "Ok, ok so the jutsu still might have a few bugs in it; but, we will never know if it will work unless we try it. You know one of you could have tried the jutsu," Naruto says as he stands up.

The two clones look at each other before they both say, "Do we look stupid?"

As they exit Area 44, a clone appears holding a box handing it to Naruto. Continuing walking towards to his apartment, "ok, I have to go change and meet up with Anko to start working on getting her chakra back under control. You two hedge and head over to the orphanage as carpenters to fix the leak on the dorm roof. You meet up with Kazuko and relieve your 'brother', keep me posted."

The first two clones nod their heads in agreement before hedging and disappears in a poof of red smoke. The third clone nods its head before also disappearing in a poof of red smoke.

Reaching his apartment, Naruto takes a quick shower before changing into a black pair of cargo pants with a red shirt with the message, 'Byakugan vs. Sharingan… The Eyes Have it.' Slipping on his standard tan trench coat, Naruto checks to make sure that he has all of his storage scrolls and his standard weapons before heading out the door and towards Anko's apartment complex.

Anko is waking up slowly in her bed and taking a deep breath she smiles, as she smells her favorite food. Following her nose, she slowly walks to her kitchen scratching her butt through the oversize shirt that she had slept in. The shirt has a picture of a smirking General Kang (General Kang is Princess Gale's eternal nemesis in the Princess Gale Movies Series) with his arms crossed with the caption, 'Join The Dark Side. We Have Dango.' She finds a steaming cup of coffee and a box of dango sitting on her table, pulling back a chair she sits down and slowly draws the box of dango in front of her. She smiles as she opens the box and inhales the fresh aroma before bring the first piece to her lips and savoring the first bite. Reaching for her coffee, she blows on it to cool it before taking a sip. Anko proceeds to eat several sticks of dango and washing it down with coffee. Finishing her fourth stick of dango, she hears a voice, "more coffee?" Without hesitation, Anko throws the dango stick in her hand at the sound of the voice.

"Whoa sensei, a simple yes or no would have worked," as Naruto walks over to Anko holding a pot of coffee in one hand and a dango stick in his other hand. _"Note to self, sensei's Intel was correct, she definitely not a morning person."_ Refilling her cup Naruto places the pot and the dango stick on the table before taking a seat across from Anko and taking a sip of coffee from the cup in front of him.

Anko sipping her coffee before speaking, "you are lucky I was not aiming for anything vital." Munching on another stick of dango before looking over the table at Naruto, "say blondie, how did you get in? I know that I locked the door and all the windows are booby-trapped."

Blowing on his coffee Naruto, "clan secret, so sensei how are you feeling besides being grumpy because you still have not had enough coffee? You haven't tried to use your chakra since Friday morning have you?"

Glaring at Naruto Anko, "who says I'm grumpy, I'm just not a morning person if I can help it. And no I have not tried to use my chakra since Friday morning."

After refill her cup and his, "Once you are finished eating and change, we can head to Area 44 where we won't be disturbed. There we can begin to work on getting your chakra control back."

Getting up from to head towards her bedroom Anko looks back sultry, "want to watch me change, blondie?"

Smiling over his coffee Naruto, "as tempting as the offer sounds I have to pass on grounds of self-preservation."

Looking at Naruto, "Self-preservation?"

Nodding his head yes, "because if I did two people would be hunting me down to hurt me."

This gets Anko's attention, "who?"

Holding up two fingers. "Iruka sensei" lowering one finger. "And a certain female kunoichi, who will remain unnamed, because both are extremely possessive and territorial" lowering the second finger.

After hearing his explanation Anko walks back into her bedroom to change is thinking, _"now which kunoichi could possibly put the fear and devotion into blondie? Maybe Kurenai would know, i will have to ask her."_ Then she smiles remembering blondie saying that Iruka was possessive and territorial.

As Naruto is waiting for Anko to change, he receives the memories from the clone that had joined Kazuka on checking on the two observing the Hyuga's complex. _"So they are watching him… Interesting…So now what is their objective: blackmail or extortion? Kazuka thinks they will be making their move tonight and her team is ready."_

Anko comes walking out of her bedroom dressed in her usual outfit, "so blondie let's body flicker over to Area 44 and get started."

Before Anko can make the hand signs, Naruto grabs her wrists stopping her, "with your present control and strength I think you would probably in up at the Clan Summit which would be very bad. So instead let's just walk over there this way we won't have to do any stretching before we start."

As they are passing the Hokage tower on their way towards Area 44 they hear a scream of pure horror causing them to stop and look towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi Hatake is sitting with his feet propped up on the Hokage's desk reading his latest copy of Icha Icha novel and giggling much to the displeasure of the two female ANBU who have to guard the 'temporary Hokage'. Turning the next page Kakashi one visible eye goes wide before he throws down the book and clutching his hand over his eye and screaming, "destroy it, destroy it evil" as he crab crawls back into a corner.

You could almost feel the glee of the two female ANBU as they appear beside the book.

The first ANBU flips the book up in the air with her katana as she chops it into several pieces.

The second ANBU quickly does hand signs and calls out, 'Document Incineration' causing the cut up book to burst into flames before turning to her partner and exchanging high fives.

All through the Elemental Nations, women suddenly feel a moment of pure happiness; but don't know the reason why.

As men, who read the Icha Icha series suddenly feel a moment of loss.

Jiraiya is sitting at a bar 'reviewing' his latest 'research' notes when suddenly a feeling of loss passes through him. Clutching his hand to his heart, _"I feel a disturbance in the 'Pervertism'. Like one of my precious works cried out before suddenly being silenced."_

Kakashi crawls over to the pile of ashes that was his former book and clutches the ashes to his chest and muttering that it was now in a better place. Raising a fist towards the ceiling Kakashi swears that he will seek revenge on who ever desecrated his 'precious', causing the two female ANBU to roll their eyes.

For a brief second Anko feels a moment of pure happiness, looking over she sees Naruto with a fox like grin on his face, "would you know what just happened, blondie?"

Naruto still grinning, "let's just say our 'temporary Hokage' just found a picture of a member of his shinobi force, who is in a rather unique 'natural' pose inside one of his little books."

Anko chuckles, "do I want to know 'which' shinobi and what type of pose he was in?"

Naruto, "I think you it is better that you don't know that way you won't have to visit your coworker Yamauaku to have your memory wiped of that image."

Anko stutters at the thought of an image that terrible that it would require a memory wipe. As they enter into Area 44, they proceed to large clearing beside a pool of water. Taking a seat under a large tree the pair gets comfortable before starting mediation. A single tail appears behind Naruto and gently sways over and touching her forehead.

Anko finds herself standing in a meadow inside Naruto's mindscape and looks around, "say where Fluffy?"

Naruto appears beside Anko, "he had a date on Friday night and told me not to wait up for him. He'll show up sooner or later. So I take it your date with Iruka sensei went ok? So how was the new Princess Gale Movie?"

"It was your usual Princess Gale type movie, Anko says casually. Anko smiles at the comment remembering how well her date with Iruka went on Saturday night. And to be honest she did not remember much of the movie because she and Iruka were making out like a couple of teenagers in the back of the theater. Anko smile turns into a 'Cheshire Cat' grin as she touches the sides of her neck remembering how both she and Iruka 'marked' each other's necks.

"_Ok, I don't want to go there," _seeing his sensei smiling as she touched her neck. "Ok, I want you now to try to create as many Kage clones as you can so we can start on your chakra control. Last time you used this technique you were able to make five, let's see how many you can make now."

Anko nods her head and does the single sign before closing her eyes and concentrating. With a poof of smoke, Anko's eyes get large as she see twenty-five of herself standing checking each out and looking over at her and Blondie.

Naruto claps his hands to get the group's attention, "ok everyone it's going to be chakra 101. You all will begin with the Academy chakra training exercises. First will be the sticking of a leaf to your forehead and holding it there. Once one of you master the technique, remember to dispel thus sharing your knowledge with the group. After that move on to the next exercise and repeat the process. By the end of today's session, I expect you to have the 'five-twirling-kunais-on-the-finger-tips' down. After we accomplish that we will call it a day and head in town for all the dango and sake your boss can eat and drink."

The group looks over at Anko for approval before reaching for a leaf to begin training. Anko nods her head and hears several clones grumbling about how they will be doing all the work and she was going to be getting all the food and booze. Anko notices that Blondie had made several clones to work with her clones; but there were also several large groups of Blondie clones each doing training in something different. Walking over to the original, "so blondie what will we be doing while 'I'm' relearning control?"

Taking his trench coat off and starting to stretch, "I figure we will do a little sparring so that you can feel the difference now that you have a new 'upgraded' model to work with."

Smirking Anko takes off her coat, "the old model could kick your ass, and I cannot wait to see what the 'upgraded' model can do." After stretching, a bit Anko assumes her standard sparring position. Just before she gets set she feels the knowledge on how to stick a leaf to her head appear in her mind. _"Man, Kage clones rule this is the only way to learn boring things."_

Naruto relaxes his stance for a moment, "sensei, you probably will want to replace the clone that just dispel so that you can keep a full group going while you are training."

Anko makes the sign and a single clone appears before running over to join the rest of the group. Anko turns to Naruto, "say blondie why does this batch seem to have an 'attitude' verse the first group I made last week?"

Reaching up and scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly, "each Kage clone techniqually has a 'small' piece of the caster's soul attach to it, thus allowing for the experiences and memories to return to the original when they are dispel or destroyed. When you create five clones, they are obedient and don't question your orders. However, when you create more then five then they start to show personalities similar to the caster and a bit of free will. Which is not a bad thing since then you don't have to explain to them what you want done."

Looking over at her group working on the next step of chakra control, "do you worry that one might think at it's really the original and try to kill you?"

Looking over at the hundreds of himself working out, "nah, thought never crossed my mind. Lately though I noticed that my clones will not 'volunteer' to do any created or unknown jutsu. They prefer to sit back and take notes and if need be carry me home if something goes wrong. And if they do try kill me, then we will find out if the original is always better then a copy."

Anko feels a pair of clones completing the second step in chakra control as they dispel. Replacing the pair, "so blondie how many Kage clones will I be able to make in the real world?"

Holding his hands up and shrugging his shoulders, "I honestly don't know. Once you have your control back, I figure tomorrow that we use it to test your 'upgrade'. I guessing probably three will use up your normal supply of chakra, so using one 'refill' probably another three thus forcing you to use your last 'refill' to keep going. I must caution you don't take a 'solider pill' and expect it to fully your seal reservoir. Your seal reservoir has to be refilled naturally by you over time."

Getting back in their respective stances, the pair stares at each other before grinning and charge at each other to begin their sparring match. Anko noticed that blondie would give her a moment every time a clone need to be replaced before resuming their sparring match. After about an hour of sparring Anko jumped back and yelled, "time."

Naruto jumped back and relaxed his stance as Anko pulled out ten kunais and started spinning them with chakra on her fingertips causing her to smile. Smiling at his sensei, "I guess we can call it a day and go grab some lunch. Now remember dispel your clones slowly or else."

Anko grinning as she continues to spin five kunais on one hand as she dispels three clones every couple of minutes. As she is doing this Naruto is dispelling his group of clones after all clones are dispelled the pair leave Naruto's mindscape. Opening her eyes Anko looks at her watch, "if we hurry we can beat the lunch crowd and remember you promised to buy me all I can eat and drink."

Standing up Naruto offers his hand to help Anko up, "and I will keep my promise, just remember not to drink too much because you have to go meet up with Ibiki this afternoon."

This causes Anko to pout for a moment having forgotten that she had to report to the T & I department that afternoon, when suddenly an idea pops in her head, "Naruto?"

Naruto had his back to Anko when he hears her call him by his name instead of 'blondie' instantly warning bells to go off in his head. _"This cannot be good, I wonder what she wants."_ Slowly turning towards Anko and before he could react, _"crap she using the dreaded 'Lost Puppy Eyes' jutsu on me."_

Looking at Naruto with her 'Lost Puppy Eyes' jutsu activated, "could I get a rain check on the sake…pretty please?"

Sighing knowing that he did not have a chance against this jutsu, "ok just this once." Causing his sensei to squeal in delight before grabbing his arm and body flickering them to her favorite dango restaurant.

Releasing his arm Anko looks around for a moment, "you know that jutsu seemed to work better and faster then last time I used it."

Reaching out to open the door for her Naruto, "that is part of the 'new upgrade' we have been talking about."

Iruka was sipping some tea when he feels a familiar chakra signature causing him to look up to see Anko and Naruto entering the restaurant. Walking over to the table Naruto asks, "Iruka sensei may I and my genin sensei join you for lunch?"

Iruka smile, "yes please join me."

Naruto takes the seat across from Iruka allowing Anko to sit beside Iruka. As the pair is seated, a waitress comes by with menus; but, Anko waves off the menus, "bring us five orders of dango and lap sing tea until we tell you to quit."

The waitress smiles at the order because Anko was one of her favorite customers and she knew that Naruto tipped well. Leaving the group to fill the order Naruto looks over at Iruka, "so sensei isn't it a little warm to be wearing a turtleneck shirt?"

Not wanting to tell the real reason, he was wearing a turtleneck Iruka, "my fault I have not done laundry and this was the only clean shirt I have."

Just then, the waitress returns with two cups and a fresh pot of tea. After pouring Anko then himself a cup, Naruto nods his head, "yeah, I been in that boat a time or two on not having any clean clothes to wear. So anything exciting happening over at the tower that you can share with us?"

Taking a sip of his tea before setting it down Iruka looks over at Naruto, "I haven't been to the tower today yet, I had to spend all morning over at the hospital."

Anko turns toward Iruka and places her hand on his arm, "why were you at the hospital are you ok.?"

Smiling at Anko as he pats her hand, "I'm fine, I just had to help the medical personal and administration over there, sorting out some problems that happened over the weekend."

"What sort of problems sensei, nothing serious I hope," Naruto says as he takes a sip of his tea.

Shaking his head Iruka, "no nothing serious just a group of patients who were admitted Thursday morning, their conditions and treatments charts were 'mislabeled' causing them to subjected to unscheduled procedures. We have established that the charts were 'mislabeled' and the procedures was done between shift changes Friday night. So the weekend crew didn't know that the charts or procedures were not real."

Naruto puts his cup of tea down, "that terrible, was it anyone that I might of know?"

Iruka, "it was the four from the 'Holier Then Thou' crowd that passed out when they accidentally insulted Ky in the market area. They had been admitted for routine observation over the weekend."

This peaks Anko's curiosity, "so what type of treatments did they receive?"

Iruka strokes his chin as if pondering if he should tell the pair what had happened at the hospital. Since it did not involve village security and plus it was members of the 'Holier Then Thou' crowd, Iruka decides to tell them. "Well, one of the patient was transferred to the psycho ward with a note on his chart stating that he was delusional and thought that he was someone else. It turns out that he was really the person he was claming to be. He spend the entire weekend in a straight jacket and in a padded room. Three of the patients were placed in full body casts with only their eyes were visible and several live cockroaches somehow got inside their casts. The procedure errors was not discovered until Monday morning during normal rounds."

Hearing the about the live cockroaches inside the body cast Anko smiles evilly as she takes a sip of her tea thinking that she would have to tell Ibiki about that procedure. Just then, the waitress brings the helping of dango causing Anko train of thought to stop as priorities change.

Naruto grabs a stick, "so sensei how are you treating this incident?"

Iruka grabs a stick of dango before Anko grabs the rest, "as far as I can see it just looks like a clerical snafu. There is nothing to point to this being a deliberate act. I mean there is no way one or two people could of possible done this in the time frame that was available. By my calculations it would of taken at least twenty people working in perfect harmony to have done something like that and nobody is capable of doing that."

Anko starts coughing as if she was choking, Iruka turns quickly and thumps Anko's back. Anko quits coughing and waves Iruka to stop, "thank you Iruka I'm fine now, just eat a little too fast." Taking a sip of her tea, she raises one eyebrow looking over at Naruto. Naruto taking a bite of his dango, just smiles and wiggles his eyebrows back at Anko. The conversation then turns to general topics after about twenty minutes Naruto excuses himself saying he had errands to run. Excusing himself and reminding Anko that he would see her tomorrow at 10 am to continue training. Anko and Iruka then spent several minutes just silently enjoying each other's company before Iruka glances at a clock and remembers he has to be at the Tower. Signaling the waitress for the check, she tells them that Naruto paid the bill on his way out and thanked them and told them to please to return. Leaving the restaurant together, they walk together until they reach midway point and Anko says she has to go see Ibiki. Iruka nods and promises to call her later that evening before the pair parts.

Anko smiles as she heads toward the T & I department located in the ANBU headquarters. Walking into Ibiki's office, she see Ibiki leaning back in his chair reading a scroll, "reporting for duty, boss." Anko gives Ibiki a two-finger salute and Ibiki lowers the scroll to look at Anko.

Ibiki, "so how goes your control training?"

Anko thinking she could milk her lack of control for week, "looks like it's going to take me while. You know having to deal with relearning control is a pain" as she crosses her fingers inside her coat pocket.

Ibiki nods his head before returning to read his scroll, "ok, you can take the rest of the week off, see you." Anko is silently cheering as she turns to leave, "I guess you will have to wait a 'whole' week before I can give you that gift Ky left for you."

This causes Anko to remember that Ibiki had told her Friday morning that Ky had left her a present. Twirling around and rushing up and place her hands on Ibiki's desk, "what did he leave me?"

Slowly turning a page on the scroll that he pretending to read Ibiki snickers to himself, _'gottcha' _"well… Ky said not to give it to you until you regained your control, said it would help motivate you."

"Look…Look I got my control back," as Anko spins a kunai on her finger tip, "now gimme."

Ibiki slowly lowers the scroll and smirks at Anko causing Anko to start banging her head on Ibiki's desk knowing she just been had. After banging her head for a couple of seconds Anko stops and straightens up, "ok you got me now gimme" making the 'gimme' gesture with her hands. _"Blondie this had better be worth it." _

Ibiki reaches inside his desk and tosses Anko what looks like a crystal ball, "don't break it."

Anko catches the ball and does not even look at it until she see that something is in the ball. Raising the ball up, she see what looks like a small figure is inside the ball. Raising it up to get a closer look at the figure Anko's eyes grow bigger as she stares at the figure in the crystal ball.

Ibiki had gotten out of his chair and came around his desk grabbing a chair and gently pushes Anko down into the chair, "breath Anko, breath"

Anko grips the globe with both hands, closes her eyes and take several deep breath, _'it cannot be, it cannot be' _before slowly opening her eyes to stare at a smirking miniature younger version of her former sensei Orochimaru. Looking over the crystal ball at Ibiki, "how?" Anko whispers.

Returning to his chair Ibiki smiles, "according to Ky, what you have there is the main reason that your former seal caused you so much pain was that he had injected a blood clone into the seal. The clone was trying to overpower your mind and make you a slave to your former sensei. The globe is almost unbreakable; however, the clone has seals on it to insure that no knowledge will ever be sent to Orochimaru if the globe is broken. So far the only thing I've done to 'it' was subject to continuous viewing of one of Gai Maito's workout video and letting a one of ANBU's puppy play with it."

Shaking the globe vigorously for a minute before stopping to see the clone staggering and holding it's head Anko slowly smiles at the globe, "bastard we are going to have so much catching up to do."

Hizashi internal alarm clock goes off causing him to sit up. As he sits up, he cradles his head in his hands because his head is pounding, "oh man what was I drinking last night."

"Here you go this will make you feel better," a female voice is heard as a cup of steaming coffee and a pair white looking tablets are placed on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thank you, " Hizashi says as he swallows the pills and takes a sip of the coffee. Leaning back to rest his head on his couch closing his eyes, _'man that just what I needed' _for a moment before his eyes snap open, _'I don't have a housekeeper.' _Hizashi jumps up to see a dark haired woman in a black and silver kimono standing beside a blonde hair male in a trench coat sitting in a chair across from him. Assuming the standard Hyuga's stance, Hizashi hears the man say, "I won't use…" before activating his Byakugan. The instant Hizashi activates his Byakugan searing pain explodes in his head forcing him to his knees forcing him to deactivate his Byakugan and hearing the man finish his sentence, "the Byakugan, if I were you." Kneeling in pain holding his head Hizashi hears, "Keko please help Lord Hizashi."

Hizashi sees a pair of black silk slippers appear before him before the individual kneels down in front of him. "Relax Lord Hizashi let me easy your pain," as a pair of glowing green hands appear touching the side of his head. Slowly the pain recedes to where it is no longer felt. Hizashi looks up to into a heart shape face of a woman with deep brown eyes, "thank you." When the woman smiles at Hizashi, he could have almost sworn that he saw a pair of sharp looking canine smiling back at him. The woman stands up and helps Hizashi back to his couch before picking up his coffee cup that he had spilled when he jumped off the couch earlier.

"I will get you a fresh cup of coffee," as heads back towards his kitchen. Pausing beside the gentleman sitting in the chair, "anything for you My Lord, more coffee?" nodding his head in agreement she proceeds out of the room.

Hizashi is watching the gentleman who smiles at Hizashi, "Lord Hizashi I know you have many questions and I will do my humble best to answer them for you; but, first let me introduce myself." Standing up Hizashi sees that he is about 6' with dirty water blonde hair with red tips, he is wearing a white trench coat with black cargo pants. Hizashi can tell that he is athletic build and moves like a predator; but the most memorizing thing about him is golden eyes. "Lord Hizashi, I'm Ky - The Mercenary Fox…"


	35. Chapter 35 Assassins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 35 Assassins…

"Lord Hizashi, I'm Ky - The Mercenary Fox…"

Hizashi's eyes widen at the realization that here was the man who saved his brother's wife life and his nieces' lives years ago. Questions start popping up in Hizashi's mind, _"why is he here… why am I sitting on my couch… why do I have a hangover… what happened last night?"_

The dark haired woman in the black and silver kimono returns from the kitchen with a tray containing a pot of coffee, containers containing cream and sugar plus a new cup on it. Placing the tray in front of Hizashi, she pours a fresh cup before turning to Hizashi, "cream or sugar my lord?"

Hizashi shakes his head no, "black is fine, thank you."

The woman hands him the cup before turning and moving back to stand behind Ky.

Ky is watching Hizashi taking a sip of his coffee before asking, "Lord Hizashi please tell me what you remember from last night?"

Hizashi takes another sip of his coffee as he thinks, _"what did happen last night?"_ Staring into his coffee cup, "I remember that I had gone to the community center to help serve meals like I have done for the past seven years. After cleaning up, I wished everybody a good night before heading back to the complex. Crossing the market area, I remember seeing an older woman walking towards me when her bag slipped from her hand, spilling her grocery on the ground. I stopped beside her to offer her help and began picking up her produce. I remember standing up and hearing the woman muttering something then next instant I'm waking up on my couch with a headache."

Ky nods his head, "Lord Hizashi let me tell what happened. You were targeted for assassination and the 'woman' that you helped was an assassin."

Hizashi head whips up to stare at Ky, "ASSASSINATION? I did not sense any chakra or an attack from her."

Sipping his coffee Ky, "the reason you did not sense chakra was because 'she' had did not have any chakra to sense nor was the attack a physical one. The produce was coated with a neurotoxin that was absorbed through your skin that would cause the brain to shut down. Symptoms of this neurotoxin mirror intoxication and blurry vision thus most people would assume the person is intoxicated and not render aid. If the victim has any type of optical bloodlines, Byakugan or Sharingan, would cause the user extreme pain if they tried to activate their bloodline." Hizashi head snaps up before Ky continues, "don't worry Lord Hizashi, Keko administer the antidote to you; however, your optic system will take a little time to flush out the drug residue. And you have already experience first hand what happens if you try to active the Byakugan with this drug in your system." Turning towards the woman behind him, "Keko, how much longer before Lord Hizashi is free of the affects of the drug?"

Keko answers in a soft velvety voice, "if Lord Hizashi does not use his Byakugan for the next couple of hours, then I say he should be able to use it at lunch time with no pain."

Hizashi stands up and bows to Keko, "Ms. Keko thank you for saving my life and easing my pain earlier, I will forever be in your debt."

Keko returns the bow, "thank you Lord Hizashi; however, it was an honor to help save someone who is important to Lord Ky." This causes Hizashi to look questionably at Ky, who smiles into his coffee cup.

Setting his cup down on the table Ky leans back in his chair, "Lord Hizashi let me fill in the blanks. You are probably wondering how I am involved in all of this. To begin with, I was here originally to pay an honor debt to your Sandaime. When I entered the village earlier this week, one of my associates spotted one of the assassins."

Hizashi, "there were more then one assassins?"

Ky, "yes there is a pair of assassins, according to Bingo book these two work as a team. They specialized in kidnapping and assassinations. For your information they are both male with one of them being a female impersonator. I had my associates to find out who target was. I was surprised when they discovered that you were their target thus I extended my stay in Konoha."

Hizashi, "if you spotted the assassins, why did you not tell the Sandaime and have him assign ANBU to take care of them. Why were they targeting me?"

Ky, "My associates discovered that this was a clan issue and you were the patsy. Being a clan issue the Sandaime would be accused of interfering in clan affairs thus I stepped in to keep the Sandaime's hands clean."

Hizashi clutches his coffee cup, "clan affairs? And why do you think I was the patsy?"

Ky, "once the 'older woman' had disabled you, they were going to take you to one of the local motel. There they were going to stage a 'bad affair breakup'. A loud and violent breakup would be heard by other motel guests. The other assassin was going to 'discover' your stabbed body then run screaming down to the front desk that 'Lord Hiashi has been murdered'. Purposely mistaking you for your brother, hearing this most of the occupants of the motel would all want to go look to see if it was true. Thus the gossip would start."

Hizashi frowns, "you said that they had poisoned me so I was going to be dead. Why would they go to all that effort to stage that it makes no sense?"

Ky, "it was going to be staged to do two things. Foremost they wanted you dead. Two, they wanted to embarrass Lord Hiashi since he had placed a lot of trust and responsibility in you, a member of the Lower House. Being found dead in a motel room supposedly killed by your scorned lover would cause speculation that you were abusing your power."

Hizashi lowers his head into his hands, _"Kami that would have devastated Mikoto since Fugaku had several affairs while married to her. She would have felt that she was betrayed by someone that she trusted. The elders would be pressuring Hiashi even more." _After several moments Hizashi looks up at Ky, "how did you save me?"

Ky, "my associates and I were on the roof watching you cross the market area and the initial contact by the 'older woman'. Once you were poisoned, the other assassin came out of the alley to help his associate carry you towards the motel. When they reentered the alley, my associates and I made our move. We quickly incapacitated the pair; Keko used her ability to implant a false memory that a single ANBU stop to question them. They knew if they went to ANBU headquarters they would be exposed as assassins. Thus, they 'killed' the ANBU and fled, splitting up and heading to their separate safe houses to wait for another opportunity to finish their contract."

Hizashi, "why did you not kill the pair when you had the chance instead of letting them go?"

Ky, "I did not kill them was because I wanted the person or persons who hired them to know that the assassins had failed before they could carry out their mission. Right now my associates are leaving a trail for the real ANBU to either capture or kill the assassins."

Hizashi thinks about this then asks, "how did I get here?"

Ky points at Keko behind him, "after Keko administer the antidote, she used her ability to do 'Body Possession' to take control of your body. Thus allowing 'you' to be seen returning to your complex. Accessing your memories, she did all your normal night time routine thus nobody in the complex knew that you had been attacked."

Hizashi looks quickly at Keko at the mention that Keko accessed his memories. Keko sees Hizashi's nervous look, "don't worry Lord Hizashi, I only accessed your normal habits, procedures and the names of the guards and clan members. I would never look into any of your private thoughts without your permission."

Hizashi sighs in relief knowing that Keko had not accessed his memories about Mikoto. Looking over at Ky, "now what?"

Setting his coffee cup on the table Ky, "now you continue like nothing happened last night. However, tell your brother what happened so that he is aware of it. You will probably notice extra ANBU patrols around your complex for the next couple of days. Tomorrow the Sandaime will contact Lord Hiashi to inform him an assassination attempt against his clan was thawed by the ANBU."

Hizashi decides to let Ky know what he and his brother had been suspecting within the clan. "Lord Ky having saved my nieces, my sister-in-law lives and now mine. I feel you ought to know that my brother has had several near miss accidents lately. We know person or persons within the clan are trying to stage a coup. Our problem is finding out who and gathering enough evidence to justify clan actions."

Nodding his head Ky, "Lord Hizashi I thank you for taking me within your confidence. I will leave several of my associates here in Konoha to give you additional eyes and ears and if necessary backup. You will not see them; but, rest assured they will be about." As Ky stands up facing Hizashi, "oh before if forget."

To Hizashi horror, he sees Ky do the hand signs to activate the 'Caged Bird' seal on his forehead. To his confusion Hizashi only feels a slight pressure on his seal instead of excruciating pain. Putting his hand to his forehead and staring at Ky, who is grinning as he releases the final sign to activation of the seal. "What just happened? Why am I not on the ground in pain and how did you know the activation sequence for the 'Caged Bird' seal?"

Ky walks over to Hizashi and smiles, "your brother asked the Sandaime to find a way to neutralize the pain factor in the 'Caged Bird' seal. However, to keep the ability to destroy the Byakugan if the owner passed way. I just wanted to make sure that it worked before giving you these. I have known the activation sequence for a long time."

Flashback ten years earlier in the Hyuga complex…

Naruto is pulling weeds in Senna's garden, when he sees an Elder walking into a Lower House member, who is carrying a load of linen.

Elder is furious at Lower House member for being in his way, "I'll teach you to watch where you are going." As the Elder starts going through the hand sign sequence the Lower House member is down on the ground bowing and apologizing for not looking where she was going, pleading with the Elder not to activate the seal.

Elder smirks as he finishes the sequence instantly causing the Lower House member to grab her head and screams as excruciating pain hits her. After several seconds, the Elder releases the sequence, "Let that be a lesson to you to watch where you are going."

As the Elder walks off leaving, he sees Naruto pulling weeds in the garden and sneers, "why does Lady Senna put up with that damn demon." Unknown to the Elder, Naruto's enhanced hearing and sight allows him to memorize the activation sequence and hear what he said. Reaching inside his pocket, Naruto pulls out a small black spiral notebook with the title 'Pay Back' and writes the Elder's name in it. Before helping Lower House member get up and carrying the linen for her.

End flashback…

Ky hands Hizashi ten slips of paper with a seal drawn on it plus a scroll. Hizashi looks at them, they appear to be identical to the 'Cage Bird' seal, then a confused look at Ky. Seeing the look, "they don't look different because I did not want members of the Main House to be able to see any visible changes. Seeing how you are expecting a coup, any Main House member would use your old seal to either neutralize or kill anyone that might come to aid of your brother and his family. You and your brother need to decide who in the Lower House will support you if a coup occurs and replace the original seal with this one. The scroll has the instructions and hand signs necessary to apply the new seal. The scroll has a blood seal on it keyed for only you or your brother to open it. Do you have any questions?"

Hizashi shakes his head slowly no.

"Remember Lord Hizashi act like nothing happened last night. Now if you will excuse us we have to be on our way." Ky and Keko start walking towards the door to leave.

Hizashi jumps up, "wait how will you leave without anyone knowing?"

Ky chuckles as he continues walking toward the door, "the same way I got in…" Raising one hand holding up two fingers, "Release" which causes the room to turn a turn a light blue color before Ky and Keko seem to shimmer before disappearing.

Hizashi slowly sits down on his couch thinking about what he had just learned. After a couple of moments of thought, Hizashi nods himself and gets up. Heading towards his bedroom to shower and change plus to lock up the seals and the scroll. He had to make sure everything was ready for his brother's return later today.

Sipping a cup of coffee as he exits from Orihime's deli Naruto senses Anko chakra signature approaching his location. Seeing Anko running on the roof tops towards ANBU headquarters, Naruto looks at his watch, _"looks like they caught them"_ before leaping on the roof tops to catch up to his sensei. Catching up to his sensei, causes her to glance at him. Naruto holds up a 'to-go' cup of coffee to sensei who smiles before taking it.

After taking several sips while still running Anko, "thanks blondie"

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto, "no problem sensei, so why are you heading to work so early?"

Sipping some more coffee before replying, "Ibiki called, ANBU brought in a pair that they were hunting all night and finally just caught them. Ibiki says he will fill me in when I get there." Looking over at Naruto and grinning, "want to tag along? This way you can see what I do and it would be good for a genin to see the what happens to persons of 'interest'."

Smiling Naruto, "it will be an honor to see you in action."

Landing in front of the ANBU headquarters Anko finishes her coffee and pitches the empty cup in the trash as she approaches the front desk. Signing a clip board that is sitting on the front desk, she signals Naruto to sign in also before turning to the ANBU sitting behind the desk, "Anko and guest" jerking her thumb towards Naruto who is signing in before placing her hand on a seal that is on the desk. The ANBU does a single hand sign causing the seal to glow green. After that he hands a plastic badge that says 'visitor' on it to Naruto, "ok, don't wonder around inside. You…"

Anko grabs his arm and pulls him through the door as Naruto is trying to pin on his badge, "yada, yada, yada… don't worry he won't leave my sight" making a waving hand gesture at the ANBU sitting at the desk.

Falling in step with Anko, Naruto looking around snickering, _"looks like they finally got the pink paint off the walls." _

Anko looking out of the corner of her eye, "what so funny blondie?"

"Oh nothing sensei just admiring the paint job", Naruto says causally.

Anko points at a door marked 'Department of T & I' before opening it and stepping in. Entering into the room Naruto sees a typical office area, couple of unoccupied desks, filing cabinets, a refrigerator, a half filled coffee pot with cups beside it and other various office material. In the back of the room is the head of the department sitting behind a desk reading a folder, Ibiki Morino. Anko walks over to his desk and flops down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and motions for Naruto to take the other.

Not looking up from the folder he is reading Ibiki, "what is this bring your 'genin to work' day?"

Anko flips him off before propping her feet up on Ibiki's desk, "so what is so-o-o important that you had to disturb my beauty sleep, plus make me miss tortu.. I mean training my genin?"

Closing the file before pushing Anko's feet off his desk, Ibiki tosses her the file catching it she starts to scan it, "Last night, a local informant told an ANBU patrol that he saw the 'The Odd Couple' in one of Konaho's 'finer' drinking establishments. Tiger's ANBU squad went to verify and observe the pair. They followed them out of the drinking establishment and across the market area before they ducked into an alley. They must of spotted Tiger's group because a flash bang and smoke bombs were launched at the ANBU's hiding spot. The pair split up, it took Tiger and Leopard's squad and a pair of Inuzuka members to finally find and capture them. Currently, we got them in separate interrogation rooms."

Anko closes the file before handing it to Naruto, who opens it and starts reading, "do we have any idea who their target is?"

Ibiki shakes his head, "right now we don't know if they were just passing through or if they had a target. Otter and Blue Bird are currently searching their rooms for any clues; but according to their listing in the Bingo book, they are professionals. Which would explain how they spotted Tiger's group and why it took all night to find them. Inoichi will not be back until this afternoon, so if a mind walk is needed we will have to wait until later this evening."

Anko smirks, "like I won't know everything before lunch time. Fifty ryos says I break mine before you break yours." Pulling the money out of her shirt pocket and placing it on Ibiki's desk.

Pulling out his wallet Ibiki chuckles as he places his bet on top of Anko's pile, "easiest money I'll ever make and they say Tsunade is the 'Legendary Sucker'."

"So which one do I get? The straight one or the cross dresser?", as Anko stands up.

Ibiki pulls a coin out of his pocket and shows Anko both sides, "Heads you get the cross dresser, tails the straight one" before flipping the coin up in the air and allowing it to land on his desk. The coin spins for a moment before settling down showing tails, "looks like the straight one, he in room 1." Scooping up his coin and putting it back in his pocket as he heads out of the office, "oh, genin make sure you bring a towel so that Anko has something to cry on, when she loses… again."

Not waiting for Naruto, Anko starts walking after Ibiki, "yeah, we'll see who crying. Let's go blondie, I've got some easy money to win." Naruto shakes his head at the pair as he stands up to follow his sensei out the door. After going down several flights of stairs, they approach a door with an ANBU with a beaver mask standing to side of it. Nodding to the ANBU Anko opens the door and motions Naruto to enter before following and closing the door. Entering into the room, Naruto sees a non-descriptive middle age man sitting with his bound hands resting on a table staring at the full-length mirror in front of him. A single light is shining on the table with another chair is opposite of the man. Naruto scans the room spotting the hidden microphones and cameras before moving to stand in corner and put his hands in trench coats pockets. Even without turning his head, Naruto knew that the man was aware he was there.

Anko walks over to the table, pulls back the other chair, and sits down tapping the file on the table, "why don't you save yourself a lot of pain and I do mean a lot of pain. And tell me who your target is?" before glancing over the man sitting across from her.

The man holds up his hands in an open palm gesture, "what do you mean target? I'm just a tourist passing through Konoha" before placing his hands back down on the table.

Pulling a kunai out of her pocket Anko starts slowly spinning it on one finger, "you seriously don't believe that I'm going to buy that you are a 'tourist'."

The man, "believe what you want; but, I'm just a man touring the Fire Country."

Anko gets up slowly from her chair and walks behind the man. The kunai appears on the side of the man's face and is slowly drawn across his cheek cutting him slightly coating the blade with his blood. Walking back in front of the man holding the bloody kunai in her hand before sitting back down in the chair in front of him. The man puts his hands up to his cheeks and then pulls them back to look at the blood on his hands. Anko is slowly raising the bloody kunai up to her lips and is about to lick the blood off when a hand suddenly grips her's hand keeping her from tasting the blood. Anko glares into eyes of the owner of the hand.

"That would not be a wise choice sensei" as Naruto passes his other hand, which is glowing green over the kunai, which causes the red blood to turn black.

Anko's eyes narrow at the kunai in her hand, _"poison" _before looking back into blondie's eye, "how did you know?"

Releasing her hand Naruto, "when you started to raise the kunai to taste it, I saw his iris enlarge and a flicker of a smile. Plus I smell an extreme sweet odor from his cut. With your permission sensei I will continue the interrogation." Anko nods her head as she knows she needs to regroup since almost being poisoned has shaken her. Naruto replaces her in the chair opposite of the man as Anko steps back into the shadows to watch.

The man snaps his fingers, "damn so close" instantly that hand is pinned to the table with a kunai held by Naruto. Twisting the kunai before pulling it out and placing it back in his trench coat leaving the man to grip bleeding hand with his other hand.

Anko is smiling in the shadows, _"nice move blondie."_

Naruto pulls out a Bingo book from his trench coat and opens it in front of him:

"Name: Hata known as second half of the 'Odd Couple' team

Male

Age: unknown suspect to be in his late thirties

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 225lbs

Eyes: hazel

Skills:

Taijutsu: good

Kenjutsu: shows signs of being taught by a samurai

Slim or no chakra so genjustsu or ninjutsu impossible

Seems to have had gotten some samurai training thus might have the ability to detect chakra.

Skilled in the Silent Kill Method.

Partner prefers to use poison in assassinations.

Expert in physical disguises and voices

Wanted for Murder and Kidnapping in Lands of: Flowers, Hot Springs, Tea, Wind, Honey and Fire.

Bounty: 100,000 ryos (dead or alive)

Your partner is Kanai, who is known female impersonator."

Hata sneers, "that all you got geki?"

Naruto closes the Bingo book, "no, that's just what in the Bingo book. Now let me tell you what I know. I know that you and your partner have been observing for the past five days the Hyuga complex using various disguises and locations. That your client supplied you with the latest ANBU town patrol routes and times."

Hearing this causes Anko to stare at Blondie," we_ got a serious security breach here, this more then a simple assassination attempt." _

"I know who your target is, your primary object plus your secondary objective. Also that your partner is unstable and a serial killer which you know; but, tolerated since he is a good partner for now. You also knew that you were going to have kill him in the near future because he was starting to become more unstable thus a liability. And according to your heartbeat, I say you have about one minute left to live. I am going to assume that the poison in your blood was your 'fail-safe' to keep you and your partner from spilling secrets. Does he know that he been poisoned?"

Hata shakes his head, "no, it was my way of insuring if he ever turn on me that I would get my final revenge. And like you said, I not a big fan of being tortured. All I can say is been one hell of a ride." Hata slowly closes his eyes before his head falls forward onto his chest.

Naruto returns the Bingo book to his trench coat before standing up to walk around to stand behind Hata. Passing a glowing green hand across Hata's back before pulling out a kunai. Naruto then drives the kunai into the base of Hata's skull before returning it back into his trench coat. Anko raises a questioning eyebrow, "just making sure that he was dead sensei, you know some drugs can induce a 'fake' death and we would not want him coming to in the morgue. Let's go back to Ibiki's office he ought to be arriving there shortly. I will answer all your questions."

Anko nods her head before turning to knock on the door to have it opened by the ANBU standing outside. As Anko passes him, "send his body to the morgue for autopsy. Warn them that his blood has a poison agent in it. Come on blondie let's go break the news to Ibiki." Naruto nods to the ANBU as he passes outside the door walking quickly to catch up to Anko.

Entering back into Ibiki's office, Ibiki has a pissed look on his face sitting behind his desk sipping a cup of coffee. Anko sits down across Ibiki, Naruto walks over to the coffee pot and pours two cups of coffee and moves over to Anko to hand her one as he sits down beside her with his cup of coffee. The three sit there for several minutes sipping coffee, the clicking of the clock behind Ibiki is the only sound being heard.

Anko holding her cup between her hands, "mine's dead he committed suicide by poison, yours too?" Ibiki nods his head.

"Draw?"

"Draw"

Anko and Ibiki grab their money off the desk before returning to drinking their coffee. After a couple more moments without turning her head, "ok blondie tell me how you know his target was a Hyuga and all that other information."

Placing his cup down on Ibiki's desk before doing the hand signs calling out 'Kitsune Room Sound Seal' before slapping his hand on desk causing the room to be bathed in a blue light before disappearing. Ibiki raises one eyebrow but does not say a word waiting for Naruto to continue.

Naruto, "the Hyuga clan is having coup lead by unknown Main House member or members. Several attempts have already been made on Lord Hiashi." This causes both Ibiki and Anko to sit up. "The 'Odd Couple' were hired to assassinate Lord Hizashi and to stage an incident at a motel with his body to embarrass and weaken Lord Hiashi status. As I said in interrogation room, one of my associates spotted the assassins last week. A team of my associates took up surveillance of the pair and this weekend a light mind walk was executed on the pair to uncover their plans. During the mind walk of the female impersonator was diagnosed as unstable plus a serial killer by my associate.. She saw that his victims were prostitutes, which did not generate local concern. The impersonator saw these women as 'fallen' individuals who only way to salvation was to be killed. He was about to start to expand his definition of 'fallen' female individuals."

Ibiki makes a note to checkup on any unsolved murdered prostitutes cases before asking Naruto, "why did you not tell the Sandaime and let ANBU handle the pair?"

"This is a clan matter and if it does not affect village security then the Sandaime cannot intervene. I, on the other hand could intervene; but, if I get caught then I can be charged with interference of clan rights."

Anko and Ibiki know what Naruto says is true, Ibiki, "why did you not just kill them?"

Anko tapping the side of her coffee cup, "because if he did then the Sandaime could not become involved. Since the ANBU were tipped off that the "Odd Couple' were in Konoha which would of automatically initiated a surveillance of the pair. Then the ANBU unit is spotted by the pair, who eludes the ANBU until they are tracked to their hide out, arrested and taken to ANBU headquarters for a little 'T & I' time. I take it that Otter and Blue Bird will discover evidence pointing at an assassin of a prominent clan member and a security breach. This will allow the Sandaime to become involved because of the breach in village security. Am I right?" Looking over at Naruto for conformation, who just slides his index finger across his nose. "Did your associates plant the ANBU town patrol routes or do we have a serious security breach?"

"We have a serious security breach in the village…"


	36. Chapter 36 Paperwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 36... Paperwork

"Did your associates plant the ANBU routes or do we have a serious security breach?"

"We have a serious security breach in the village…"

...

The three sit quietly sipping their coffee for several moments before Anko looks at Ibiki, "you are not surprised that blondie knew this?"

Sipping more of his coffee before looking casually at Anko, "why should I? I expect the legacy of the Yellow Flash and the Crimson Death to do no less, right Naruto Uzuamki Namikaze?" Seeing Anko staring at him, "what? I noticed the Naruto looked exactly like a younger Minato years ago. Besides the same last name, he had his mother's talent for pranking and the clincher is he inhales ramen just like his parents did. I'm pretty sure that outside the village he is known as 'Ky - The Golden Fox Mercenary'."

Naruto silently salutes Ibiki with his coffee cup as a knock at the door causing Naruto to release his privacy jutsu. Ibiki yells the door is open causing an ANBU with a shark mask to sticks his head in the door; "Ibiki, Otter and Blue Bird are back and are unpacking all the evidence in the main conference hall."

Ibiki, "thank you Shark we will be there in a minute" as the ANBU closes the door. Standing up and placing his coffee cup on his desk, "ok kiddos let's go see why Otter and Blue Bird are having to use the main conference hall." As he walks towards the door, Anko and Naruto stand up to follow, stopping by the coffee pot to place their cups. Following Ibiki to the main conference room, they almost run into the back of Ibiki when he stops abruptly just inside the main conference room. Looking around Ibiki, Anko sees five racks of various dresses, three tables full of shoes, one table full of various perfume bottles and jewelry plus a table full of wigs in different styles and color. One table off by itself looks like it has male clothing on it with miscellaneous items and two suitcases. Several ANBU, Otter and Blue Bird seem to be doing an inventory of all the items when they look up as a group to see who walked in. Being inside all the ANBU had taken off their masks, seeing Naruto they all start to put on their masks.

Ibiki started walking towards the clothes rack sees this and waves his hand, "you don't have to do that, the 'old man' has cleared him. So continue." All the ANBU look at Ibiki before slowly return their masks to their belts and going back to inventorying.

Naruto leans over to Anko, "looks like Kanai had a merchant storage scroll, and there is no way in hell that he could have packed all this in one suitcase." Anko nods in agreement.

A woman with short brown hair puts her clipboard down and walks up to Naruto and bows, "Naruto Uzumaki thank you for saving me earlier this year and for killing that traitor bastard Boar." This statement causes all the ANBU in the room to stop what they are doing and stare at the pair.

Naruto, "Blue Bird don't bow to me. It was my actions that night that got you injured."

All the ANBU in the room had known that Blue Bird had been injured while chasing Naruto that night with her partner at the time Boar. However, hearing her thank him for saving her and then killing Boar was a bit of shock to everybody except for Ibiki and Anko.

Raising out of her bow hazel eyes met blue eyes, "no, you were a just an excuse for that bastard to try to assassinate me that night when he thought that I was spying on him. If it had been a real accident he would of stopped to help me instead of continuing to 'pursue you'. It was you who saw me falling from that kunai and caught me before I hit the ground. You administer emergency first aid before carrying me to the hospital thus saving my life."

Anko's eyes narrow, as she looks at Blue Bird, "how do you know blondie killed the traitor Boar."

Blue Bird turns towards Anko and bows her head, "once I recovered from my injury and was transferred to the code breaker department. I used my new higher security access clearance to read your and Ibiki's report on the Mizuki incident. I know that I have illegally read a classified report; therefore, I will report to the detention center for punishment." Blue Bird reaching to place her ANBU mask on the clipboard when she feels a hand on her shoulder turning to see Anko behind her.

Anko grins at her, "hell, if that happened to me I would have looked too; I think everybody in here would have looked also. Besides, I heard your boss bragging about how good you are in code breaking. In addition, I think Otter does not want to have to break in a new partner just yet. Just don't make it a habit." After finishing her speech Anko hears Ibiki snickering behind her, "what do you find so funny?"

Ibiki pointing a finger at her, "you telling someone not to be reading reports that she should not be reading in the first place." Anko sticks her tongue out at Ibiki causing several of the ANBU to chuckle at the pair as they resume their inventorying. Ibiki walks up to one dress rack and slowly starts to exam several of the dresses; a frown appears on his face.

Anko sees this and walks over to Ibiki, "what's wrong boss? Cannot find anything in your size?"

"Anko you are just jealous that I would look better in any of these then you would."

"No way in hell, not when I got these 'puppies'," Anko smirks as she grips her breasts to highlight her statement.

"What is bothering me is that there are a lot outfits from the Kunoichi Nite boutique. Which raises the question, 'How did Kanai get them'?"

Naruto has moved to one of the other dress rack, noting that there were various name brands plus a variety of plain everyday dresses, "does the Kunoichi Nite offer custom mail order? And if so, why not bring Ms. Shiba here to see if she recognizes any specific outfits sold to the same customer and where were the dresses shipped. This might give us a clue as to where the 'Odd Couple' called home."

Ibiki strokes his chin with his hand, "mail order makes sense. I know that there is no way in hell Kanai could have slipped into Konoha this many times without us spotting him." Ibiki's attention is caught as an ANBU with a badger mask hanging on his belt holding a perfume bottle and starting to open it. "I would not do that if I were you Badger. "

Badger still holding the bottle; but not opening it, "why not?"

Ibiki, "because most of this stuff belonged to Kanai, who was a female impersonator and an assassin."

"So?" asks a confused Badger.

Blue Bird looks at Badger, "what is the preferred means of killing used by non-kunoichi?"

Badger seems to think for a moment, "bad cooking?"

"POISON", all the kunoichi yell out at Badger.

"oh… OH," as a light seems to go off over Badger's head as he slowly places the bottle back on the table.

Otter waves for Ibiki to come over to the table with the two suitcases on it. Walking over to Otter, "what have you got?"

Otter holds up a scroll with a blood seal on it, "found this hidden in the handle of Kanai's suitcase; but, I cannot open it."

Anko walks over to look at the scroll in Otter's hands, "tried all our ANBU seal cracking techniques?"

"Yeah and none of them worked, I'm betting there is something really important in here; but, we cannot open it," Otter sighs.

"Hey blondie get over her," Anko yells over her shoulder.

Walking over to three, "what can I do for you sensei?"

Pointing at the scroll in Otter's hands, "can you open this?"

Holding out his hand Otter passes him the scroll, Naruto studies it for a moment, "excellent work, so do you want me to open it and save the seal or just bust it?"

Otter, "what do you mean by save the seal or just bust it?"

Turning towards Otter, "do you want me to open the seal and see what's inside then close it back, so that the owner would never know that I had looked inside? Or just destroy the seal not caring about the owner's reaction."

Ibiki growls at Naruto, "just open the damn thing; I don't think Kanai is going to complain that his scroll has been open."

Nodding his head, Naruto bites his thumb and places a drop of blood on the seal before channeling some red chakra through into the seal. Otter stares at the red chakra and watches as the blood seal turns black before disappearing completely. Naruto then hands the scroll back to Otter who turns and unrolls the scroll on the table and channeling a little chakra into the only picture on the scroll. A poof of smoke follows the applicant of chakra leaving behind a scrapbook. Ibiki, Anko and Otter gather around the scrapbook as Otter slowly opens the book. On the first page, they see a picture of a man. Under the picture of the man is short note naming the individual, price, and date. At the bottom of the page is a picture of the man dead. On next page is several pictures of a woman; however, they were taken as she was being tortured to death. Notes were scribbled by each picture stating how each step was a step towards redemption. At the bottom of page was a date, town, lock of hair and a bloody fingerprint. After turning several pages they began to see a pattern, first was the target and then the next were of a woman that Kanai had 'saved'. Deciding to see who Kanai's final target was, they flip to the back of scrapbook. There was a picture of Hizashi Hyuga with his name, price and several documents. Spreading the documents out, a copy of Hizashi's weekly duties with time schedules. There is a separate note stating that the client wanted the body to be found in a well-known hotel to appear to having an affair that has gone bad. Public attention was wanted to be drawn to the scandalous way in which he died. But what got the most attention were this week's ANBU nightly patrol personal, routes and time schedules.

Otter slowly picks up the paper with the ANBU information on it and mutters, "how in the hell did he get this? "

Anko looks at Otter, "can you sense any known chakra on the paper?"

Otter does several hand signs and calls out, 'Signature Chakra' before slapping a glowing blue hand on the paper causing the entire page to glow a bright white.

Ibiki raises one eyebrow, "interesting, several people flooded this with chakra to erase all chakra signatures." Turning to Otter, "did you find anything in Hata's room?"

Otter shakes his head no, "Hata was a true professional, and there was nothing to link him to being an assassin. I would bet that Hata didn't know that Kanai was keeping a scrapbook. The only thing weird I found in Hata's possession was a large bottle of diet pills."

Anko walks over to the large bottle and stares at it for couple of moments before turning towards Ibiki, "you know Ibiki, I would bet you that this is the antidote to the poison that was in Hata and Kanai's system. Hata told blondie that he would have his revenge on Kanai if ever turn on him. And since Kanai was a female impersonator, he probably was always watching his weight and Hata provide him with diet pill every day."

Ibiki nods his head, "makes sense, will have the lab boys to check to see if the pills react to the poison that were in their systems." Reaching down and picking up the scrapbook before turning to Anko, "better go 'tag your choices' before everybody hears about the selection." Anko smiles as she heads over to dress racks and looking at all the choices.

Naruto watches this silently before asking Ibiki who is standing beside him, "ok I give, what do you mean by 'tag' her choices?"

Ibiki watching Anko move from rack to rack, "ANBU has a unwritten policy when it comes to evidence that is confiscated, once the case is closed all the evidence is up for grabs. Since wages for ANBU is not that great, this help compensates. Anybody can come in and tag one outfit and one weapon or tool. After everything has been picked through, the rest is placed in a prop room. So if an ANBU needs a specific clothing or weapon for a mission, they can use any item out of the prop room."

Naruto nods his head in agreement before looking over at Anko who is holding up a red dress with a pair of shoes and is looking at Naruto causing him to sweat, _"Oh Kami, she wants my opinion on that outfit, I'm so screwed."_

Before Naruto can say anything, Ibiki, "Anko go with the sea green sequence number with spaghetti straps, the Vern gold strap purse and the Gucci charcoal open toe pumps."

You could hear a pin drop when everybody heard Ibiki giving Anko fashion advice and seeing that it was excellent advice. Anko shakes her head before picking up the combination that Ibiki suggested and after looking nods her head in agreement before placing a tag on each item. Naruto waits for Anko before following after Ibiki as he heads back to his office.

Once back in the office with a fresh cup of coffee Ibiki sets the scrapbook on his desk before sitting down. Sipping his coffee for a moment before looking at the pair, "ok does anyone have any idea on how we can catch the traitor who leaked the patrol routes?"

After several minutes Naruto looks at Ibiki, "Canary trap"

Both Ibiki and Anko look confused at Naruto; but only Ibiki asks, "what is a canary trap?"

Naruto, "Jijji used it few years ago to find out which civilian council member was leaking village information to other villages. He altered the next report that were handed out at the next meeting. All the reports were identical except each report had a specific typo. Jijji knew which typo was assigned to which council member. Thus, when one of Jiraiya's spies got a copy of the latest report, Jijji knew which council member was a traitor. When you make next week's schedule make a slight typo on each copy to be handed out and record who got what typo. So the next time we find a patrol schedule, we will know who it belongs too."

Holding her cup between her two hands Anko, _"damn the old man is still a sneaky bastard. It's so simple, nobody would take note of a typo or take time to compare their paperwork against someone else's."_

Ibiki sipping his coffee, _"the Professor still has it." _After taking another sip before setting his cup down on desk, "ok when do we tell the old man about this security breach and our plan to plug the leak?"

Naruto rolls his cup in his hands, "Jijji should be returning from the clan summit today, I would recommend that we schedule an appointment for 11 tomorrow. This would give him enough time to have finished all the miscellaneous village matters. Because after hearing this report he will probably summon Lord Hyuga to inform him of the assassination plot and how the village will be handling it."

Anko snickers, "so which version do we tell the old man?"

Ibiki pinches the bridge of his nose, "damn it I forgot about that. Ok here what we are going to do, you two get Tiger's group and get their report on chasing down and capturing the 'Odd Couple' last night. Then get Otter and Blue Bird's report and inventory, the autopsy report and the lab boys report. Anko, you still have to write up your report on your interview with Hata. Put it all together and put a brief summary on your discoveries and our idea to plug the leak." Ibiki smirks as he see Anko frown at all this work since he knew she hated doing paperwork. Ibiki gets up from his chair, walks over, and places his coffee cup beside the pot before heading towards the door.

Anko sees Ibiki heading towards the door, "hey where are you going, and you said we had to write all these damn reports."

Not even turning around as he heads towards the door, "I'm heading over to Kunoichi Nite to see if Ms. Shiba would not mind stopping by to verify these are from her store. And if she has a list of mail order clients." Anko flips him off and without even turning Ibiki, "love you too Anko, now get to work" as he exit's the door.

As soon as the door closes Anko's head slowly lowers to the table, "Kami, I hate paperwork,"

The sound of a chair being pushed back causes Anko to turn her head. Naruto is standing up straightening his trench coat and taking off his visitor badge. Anko growls at Naruto, "blondie where do you think you are going?"

Tilting his head Naruto, "I'm thinking we could head over to Area 44 to get in a couple of hours of training afterward head over to Akimichi B-B-Q for lunch. Why?"

Still growling at Naruto, "how are we going to train and eat lunch when we have to write these damn reports? Then collect all the other reports and have it ready to present to the old man tomorrow."

"Simple sensei, " and a poof of smoke there stood a Kage clone to which he hands his visitor badge.

A slow grin spreads across Anko's face as she stands up and does the hand signs for a Kage Clone, with a poof of smoke a copy of Anko is standing beside her. "Ok, you know what must be done," Anko instructs her clone. The clone nods her head before taking a seat and starts writing her report.

Naruto turns to his clone, "ok you know what to do and please keep it simple. Ibiki does not want an essay." The clone frowns at these instructions as he is placing his visitor badge on his trench coat before taking a seat and begins to write.

Anko straightening out her coat looks at Naruto with confusion. Naruto sighs, "like I told you earlier about your clones taking on your personality. When I summon a clone to do my paperwork, 'he' appears, Seems somewhere deep in my mind, I picture myself a great writer and 'he' likes to be over-expressive and wordy.".

Anko nods, "ok, now that we got the paperwork taken care of, how do we get out of here without setting off every alarm?"

"Simple sensei, we walk out this door," Naruto says as he opens the door.

Anko looking back at Naruto as she walks through the door, "so now we are out in the hall now what…" As she see Naruto close the door suddenly she finds herself and Naruto in a clearings. Looking around Anko holds up one hand, "Kai!" trying to release the genjustsu that she thinks she is in.

Naruto smiles, "it's not a genjustsu sensei, we are in the north east corner of Area 44."

Slowly accepting that she was in Area 44, Anko turns to Naruto, "how did we get here blondie, any type of transportation jutsu used outside of any of the training areas would of tripped all sorts of alarms?"

Scratching the back of his head, "well sensei, it's not exactly a jutsu, it's more of opening portal in the space/time continuum, so no alarm is sounded. And before you ask, no you cannot learn this technique because it requires more chakra then you currently have."

Pouting Anko, "damn it… oh well, so what do you want to do?"

Naruto, "I think we need to see if your storage seal will replenish your chakra like it should. So let's spar using nothing but ninjutsu."

Anko grins evilly, "ok blondie…" Quickly doing the hand signs, "Phoenix fireball" before releasing it at Naruto, who slams his hands down on the ground, "Earth wall Barrier" causing a wall of earth to appear before him taking the hit of the fireball. As the dust settles the two jumps apart to gain distance, soon multiple forms of destructive ninjutsu is being released causing mass damage to the clearing. Anko's laughter can be heard, "elemental nations, you're going to be my bitch soon…"

Konoha Train Station

Hizashi is standing on the train platform with several other Lower House members. Other members of various clans are also present watching the train with clan heads pulling into the station. As the train comes to a stop, station personal rush about to place steps so that the passengers can depart easily. Hizashi watches as the Hokage and his family depart first with everybody bowing to the Hokage and welcoming him home, which he acknowledges before heading off towards his house. Hizashi attention now turns back to people departing from the train watching for his brother and family plus hoping for a chance to see his lover. The members of the Lower House that he brought with him had the 'new' Cage Bird seal on them. Hizashi knew that these members were totally loyal to him and his brother. He had instructed the members to watch for any type of reaction of the Elders when they greet them. Seeing his brother and family depart the train followed by the Elders. Motioning the other members to follow him, Hizashi meets his brother halfway across the platform and bowing, "Lord Hiashi…, Lady Senna… Lady Hinata… Lady Hanabi…welcome back home, I hope that your trip exceeded your expectations."

Hiashi nods slightly to his brother, "it was enjoyable. It is always good to get away for a couple of days."

Hizashi turns to bow to the Elders who stop behind the Hyuga Clan head's family, "Elders welcome back. I hope that your trip was enjoyable." The Elders barely acknowledge Hizashi greetings.

Hinata steps forward with concern in her voice, "how is Aniya' Yuiji and little Sonja doing?"

Hizashi smiles at Hinata, "I am proud to say Lady Hinata that Aniya' Yuiji and little Sonja are both in excellent health thanks to you." Hinata smiles at hearing that the pair are doing ok.

Hanabi looking around the station before looking at her uncle, "so Uncle did anything exciting happened while we were out of town?"

Hizashi notes that this gets the Elders attention; but they try to act like they are not paying attention. "I'm sorry to say Lady Hanabi nothing 'exciting' happened. Only two things happened that are worth mentioning, The day after you all left, someone did something to acting Hokage Kakashi Hatake favorite reading material causing him to order his ANBU security guards to destroy it. Since then he has been searching for the person or persons, who defaced his favorite reading material." This causes Senna to snicker behind her hand, with Hiashi trying to maintain a straight face.

"Second thing happened last night, two ANBU squads with a pair of Inuzuka members were seen by our gate guards last night. The cook, who when out earlier this morning to get fresh produce told me the various rumors that were floating around the market. The first one was that the ANBU was chasing after Naruto Uzumaki and once again failed to catch him." Hinata covers her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. "The ANBU were chasing a couple of burglars or an Iwa spy or a variation with a pair of Iwa assassins. Or it could have been just a routine ANBU training exercise." Hizashi was watching the Elders out of the corner of his eyes and notice a couple of Elders tensing at the mentioning about assassins.

Hizashi turns to the group and bows, "once you have freshened up from your trip, the cook has prepared a light buffet for lunch. I will stay and make sure all the luggage is collected and returned to complex. Lord Hiashi, at your convenience this afternoon, I will finish my report."

Hiashi nods his head as he turns to lead his family and Elders toward the Hyuga complex. Hiashi brows crinkles for a moment as he is walking towards his clan complex, _"something important happened this weekend that Hizashi wants to tell me in private."_ After his family had a light lunch, Hiashi motions to a Lower House Member to give a message to his brother that he would see him in hour in his study. Hiashi kisses his wife telling her he is going to be catching up on some correspondence in his study as he leaves the dining area. Reaching his study Hiashi seats himself behind his desk and starts sorting through scrolls and letters that had accumulated on his desk during his vacation. After sorting through most of the scrolls, he hears the study door open and his wife enters with a tea tray in her hands followed by Hizashi.

Hiashi smiles because he knew that his wife had brought the tea as an excuse so that she could hear what Hizashi going to tell him. Hiashi knew that he could tell his wife to leave; however, that would be a very bad idea because his wife would get her revenge plus the information out of him later.

Senna sets the tea tray down on a side table, "my lord, I figured that you could use a break and a cup of tea. Hizashi would you like a cup?"

Hizashi, "yes Lady Senna, I would like a cup of tea please."

Hiashi smiles at his wife, "thank you my dear, I could use a cup of tea before hearing Hizashi reports and if you like you can stay. I must warn you, these reports are usually very boring."

Senna smiles at her husband as she pours three cups before handing one to her husband then her brother in law. Taking the last cup, Senna moves to the couch off to the side of her husband's desk and takes a seat.

Hizashi, "thank you Lady Senna for the tea… Now Lord Hiashi, I have several invoices and inventories that …" As Hizashi starts his report Hiashi does a single hand sign before striking the seal on his desk causing the room to be bathed in a soft green light. Seeing this Hizashi closes his folder and bows his head to his brother, "brother, I failed you."

Hiashi leans back in his chair, "how so brother?"

Still looking down at the cup of tea on the desk, "I failed to watch my back last night and almost paid the price. Plus the situation I would have been found would have caused your leadership of the clan to be brought into question."

Hearing this Hiashi leans forward in his chair staring at his brother's bowed head, "tell me what happened and how did you manage to escape?"

Hizashi raises his eyes to meet his brother's eyes, "I did not mange to escape, and the assassins had me at their mercy. I was saved by your family's guardian angel."

Hiashi frowns because he cannot think of who his brother is talking about; but, from the couch, he hears his wife, "Ky saved you Hizashi… how?"

Nodding his head confirming Senna's guess, Hizashi proceeds to tell his brother what he remembers happening and what Ky told him happened after he was incapacitated by the assassins. Also how the assassins were ordered to have his 'murdered' body be discovered in a local motel.

A surge of killer intent is felt by both brothers causing them to look cautiously over at the couch which Lady Senna was seated, who is clutching her teacup roughly and hear her muttering, "those bastards." The killer intent quickly disappears as it had appeared as Lady Senna takes a sip of her tea, who looks up innocently at the brothers, "more tea?"

Both brothers slowly shake their heads, "no thank you."

Senna smiles, "dear I just remember that I have an errand I need to run. I will see you at dinner."

Hiashi and Hizashi stand up with Hiashi releasing the privacy seal as he comes around his desk. Walking his wife to the door Hiashi kisses Senna, "do I need to send someone with you to carry anything?"

Senna smiles at her husband, "no, I'm just going to run over to Kunoichi Nite to see about an order" as she walks out the door.

Hiashi closes the door, walks back, and sits down behind his desk before reactivating the privacy seal. Reaching inside one of his desk drawers Hiashi pulls out a bottle of sake and fills both his cup and Hizashi's cup. After taking a sip, "we might have to be looking for new Elders if Senna doesn't calm down."

Hizashi snickers as he sips his sake , "and that's a bad thing?"

Both Hiashi and Hizashi remember during the Third Shinobi War, Senna's kunoichi team was known as 'Konoha's Shinigami Maidens'.

Hiashi chuckles, "true."

Hizashi reaches inside his robe and hands the seals and scroll to his brother, "I almost forgot Ky told me to give these to you. He said that Sandaime had asked him to remove the pain factor and keep the sealing intact."

Hiashi takes the scroll, seeing the blood seal, he opens it and reads the instructions before looking at his brother, "do they work?"

Hizashi smiles at his brother, "test it."

Hiashi hesitates a moment before flashing through the 'Cage Bird Seal' hand sign activation and watching his brother for signs of extreme pain, just to see his brother smile at him. Releasing the activation sign Hiashi bows his head, _"thank you Ky for coming to our family's aid once again."_

Looking up at Hizashi, "we will have to be careful, who we give these seals too. We don't want to tip our hand to whoever is behind this coup attempt."

Hizashi, "true, also we will have to be careful once we remove all the old seals because there will definitely be retaliation from members of the Lower House against specific members of the Main House."

Hiashi leaning forward to tap his cup against Hizashi's cup, "here to a whole clan, not a divided one."

Hizashi smiles at the thought as he finishes his sake before looking at his cup, "brother, why didn't Senna's cup break when she gripped it so tightly."

Hiashi motion Hizashi to lean forward as if to whisper a secret to him, "I had these made with reinforced chakra material after Senna crushed several cups while listening to the Elders after I was appointed Clan head. It was funny to watch the Elders jump every time she crushed a cup with one hand when they made a stupid request or demand."

Hizashi chuckles as he recalls the first couple of Elder meetings that his brother as clan head and his new bride sitting beside him crushing tea cups.

After a couple of moments the brothers turn serious and start discussing who they think is behind the coup and how to counter it.

Akimichi B-B-Q

Anko and Naruto are sitting at a table, Anko is looking at a menu while Naruto is looking at the holes and burn marks in his trench coat.

"Sensei, this was one of my better coats, you know."

Not even looking up from her menu Anko holds up her hand, "talk to the hand because I'm not listening. Besides you were the one to give me a hundred clones to use against you in the spar." Then Anko lowers the menu to look over it and grins, "that chakra storage seal rocks" before raising her menu back up.

Naruto sighs before looking at the menu, "damn it sensei that hurt."

Anko lowers her menu to look at Naruto before she smirks as her clone dispels itself giving her the clone's memory, "what? Poor little genin not like it when their sensei sticks them with a little kunai"

Naruto snarls at Anko, "no this little genin just doesn't like 'where' his sensei stuck him. I have high hopes of one day starting a family and those are very important in having one. Don't make me have to tell Iruka sensei where you are sticking your student."

Anko taps her menu against her chin and smiles, "do you think Iruka is into cosplay? Maybe we could do 'Naught School Girl and Sensei' and he would have to spank me for misbehaving. So blondie have you ever thought of spanking your girlfriend?"

This causes Naruto to close his eyes briefly; but, in his mind he see Hinata in a Sailor Moon type outfit laying across his lap looking back at him, _"Naruto Sensei, I've been a Naughty Girl I need to be spanked." _Naruto grabs for a napkin to wipe the blood coming out of his nose muttering, "I hate you sensei."

Causing Anko to chuckle evilly as she raises her menu back up after seeing Naruto grabbing for a napkin.

Naruto hears a chuckling in his mind, _**Sensei -11,478, Anko - 1 and Kit still 0.**_

In the Land of Tea, Jiraiya is doing 'research' at the local hot springs when he feels a tingling in his senses and closes his eyes, _"yes… feel the perversion young one … embrace it… join the pervert side."_

_author's note: _The Canary Trap idea is borrowed from: The Patriot Games by Tom Clancy.


	37. Chapter 37 Ibiki Twenty Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 37 Ibiki's twenty questions…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First and foremost I would like to apology for taking so long in updating my story.

Seems someone sent me one of those little cute kitten video that had a hidden computer virus.

The computer virus is called "Computer Viruses for Dummies"

This virus instructs you to forward the cute kitten video to everybody on your email list.

Then you have to personally erase all files, passwords and uninstall all your programs.

Failure to comply, you asked to watch the 'cute kitten' video again and again until you comply.

So be forewarned, if you receive a email from me that has a 'cute kitten' video attachment , delete the email immediately.

And for those who email address I don't have, go to : ' hstd/ cute-kitten-video. iamnotavirus' for your free personal copy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko sees Ibiki heading towards the door, "hey where are you going, and you said we had to write all these damn reports."

Not even turning around as he heads towards the door, "I'm heading over to Kunoichi Nite to see if Ms. Shiba would not mind stopping by to verify these are from her store. And if she has a list of mail order clients." Anko flips him off and without even turning Ibiki, "love you too Anko, now get to work" as he exit's the door.

Ibiki's black trench coat is flapping in breeze as he walking towards the Kunoichi Nite boutique, people are moving out of his way seeing the head of the T & I walking towards them. As he walks towards Kunoichi Nite, Ibiki remembers the first time he met Kukaku Shiba….

Flash back to the Third Shinobi war….

His team had succeeded in collecting vital information on the enemy; but they had been discovered. Ibiki ordered his teammates to make a run for it since the information that they had was critical to Konoha and that he would stop any pursuit. He was successful in stopping the pursuing enemy giving his teammates a chance to escape. Unfortunately, he was captured and was now sitting on a chair. His hands tied behind his back with ninja wire, which was cutting, into his wrists, his legs are tied also. A black bag has been placed over his head so that he cannot see who is torturing him. Ibiki's chin is resting on his chest; his breaths are coming in painful gasps. Ibiki knew that he had several cracked or broken ribs, couple of loosen teeth, a broken nose and several broken fingers. There were unknown number of cigarette burns and cuts all over his body where his interrogators had inflected onto his body. However, Ibiki grinned to himself; he had not made a sound since the interrogation had started which was pissing off his interrogators. Three Iwa jonins are leaning on a table full of knives, senbons, hammers, couple of batteries and several pieces of rope taking a break from torturing Ibiki for the past couple of days. The Iwa's unit did have a shinobi that could do a mind walk; but these three insisted that they could find out what his team had seen or gotten before being discovered. What they really wanted to do was to see how much pain they could inflict on this prisoner.

They finished their break and were walking back to start the torturing again, when an Iwa chunin sticks his head in the door, "the commander has Intel saying that the Konoha's main force is heading towards the plains and he wants to meet them in full force. You have fifteen minutes got any information out of him, and then you need head to section J5."

One of the jonin jerks his thumb at the tied up Ibiki, "what about him?"

The chunin calls out over his shoulder, "commander said we have no time for prisoners" before leaving the building to inform the rest of the unit of the new orders.

One of the Iwa jonin taking a drag off his cigarette before putting it out on Ibiki's shoulder, "well Konoha scum, looks like we will have to make this quick."

Ibiki knowing that his life was about to end starts thinking about the things he should have done, regrets and if they would ever find his body. Suddenly Ibiki hears gurgling noises followed by three thuds hitting the floor before feeling a kunai pressed to his throat.

A sultry voice whispers in his ear, "What is the 'Will of the Fire'?"

Ibiki's eyes widen, this is the verbal challenge for Konoha's shinobi to use to identify if you were a Konoha shinobi. If you answer wrong then the 'voice' would finish the job the three Iwa's were going to do. Drawing a painful breath and whisper back the counter sign, "the Will of the Fire is to protect the 'King' of Konoha."

Several moments pass before Ibiki feels the wire securing his arms is being cut followed by his legs being freed. Ibiki uses his hands to untying the hood before pulling off his head. Ibiki blinks several time trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light before bring his hands around to rub his wrists to try to get feeling back in his hands. Looking down on the ground, he sees the three dead Iwa jonins with kunais either sticking in their throats or between their eyes.

Ibiki sees a kunoichi in a black jonin vest/black cargo pants with a kunai in her hand peeping out the door. He notes that she has dull black hair held in a simple ponytail; but he assumes that due to the fact she probably does not have time to properly wash and condition it. She has all the right curves to make a man take notice, Ibiki hears her whisper, "If you are finished looking, can you move?"

Ibiki stands up slowly and almost falls before wobbling over to table, "give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute, can you move or not, "growls the kunoichi still peeping out the door.

"I can move; but, not as fast as needed to escape. If you have a spare soldier pill and a couple of explosive tags, I think I can make it inside their communication center and take it out. Tell Team Morino that Ibiki when out in a blaze of glory."

Closing the door the kunoichi reaches inside one of the pockets on her jonin vest and tosses him a small bottle. Taking a small pill out and popping into his mouth before crushing it with his teeth, Ibiki feels his strength and chakra return; but at about quarter of his original strength. Ibiki reaches down and strips one of the dead Iwa of his jonin vest and all weapons. Putting it on, Ibiki looks around to see if he can find his hin-ate; but, to his disappointment it nowhere in sight. Sighing Ibiki walks slowly towards the kunoichi, who is watching him intently. Ibiki tosses the bottle back to the kunoichi, "thanks, now if you can spare a couple of explosive tags, I'll go cause a distraction so that you can escape."

Grinning at Ibiki, "sorry I accidentally left all of mine inside the communication center and they should be going off in 5...4...3..." "BOOM!" The room is shaken, as an after shock hit's the building.

The kunoichi, "ok follow me, we are out of here."

Ibiki nods his head as the kunoichi opens the door looking both ways quickly before turning to her left and heading down the hall. Reaching the door at the end of the hall, the kunoichi opens the door and starts walking quickly towards a tree line located behind the building. Ibiki can smell smoke and hears people yelling to put out the fires as he follows the kunoichi. Ibiki walks as quickly as he can making sure not to run because he knows if someone sees him running would draw attention to himself. Once in the tree line, the pair breaks into a slow jog to put distance between them and the Iwa post.

Stopping by a small stream after jogging for an hour, the kunoichi signals to Ibiki that they would be taking a short break. Motioning Ibiki to sit on a log, the kunoichi unseals a scroll that contains a first aid kit, "ok take off your shirt, let's see what I can do for you." Seeing the burns and the cuts, the kunoichi silently curses those Iwa bastards. These injuries were meant to cause pain and disfigurement. Pulling out a needle and thread, she starts to suture up all deep cuts besides dabbing some cream that she has from a bottle on all the cuts and burns. Slowly she traces a finger with cream across the pair of scars across his face, "I'm sorry I cannot do anything for these, I'm afraid they will leave a scar."

Ibiki chuckling, "that's ok; my team mates will probably say it's an improvement. Thank you for saving my ass and patching me up. I have just one question, why did you save me?"

The kunoichi shrugs her shoulder as she packs up her medical supplies, "I got separated from my squad and was heading for our base camp, when I stumbled upon the communication center. As I was placing the explosive notes, I heard a couple of chunin talking about those three jonins torturing a Konoha shinobi. So I went to investigate and the rest is history." Reaching in her pouch the kunoichi pulls out a field ration bar and offers it to Ibiki.

Ibiki waves it off, "thank you; but, my previous host has a couple of field ration bars stashed in his vest". Unwrapping the field ration bar and taking a bite, Ibiki makes a face causing the kunoichi to laugh. Shaking his head Ibiki, "you know if they really wanted to torture me, they could have made me eat one of these damn ration bars. I swear the same company that makes Konoha's ration bars makes Iwa's too."

The kunoichi nods her head in agreement, as she eats her ration bar washing it down with some water from the stream. After a couple of minutes the pair stands up, Ibiki turns to the kunoichi, "which way?"

The kunoichi points north to which Ibiki moves to take the point causing the kunoichi to ask him, "why?"

Ibiki, "since we are still in enemy territory and I'm currently wearing an Iwa's jonin vest it might give us an element of surprise. Besides I can see in your eyes that you don't exactly trust me to be behind you."

The kunoichi nods her head in agreement to Ibiki's statement, "how do you know that I'm not an Iwa kunoichi?"

"Three things tell me that you are a Konoha kunoichi," Ibiki says. "One, you would of just killed me back at the complex, two your suturing technique."

"Suturing technique?"

Ibiki holding up his arm for the kunoichi to see, "I've only seen this type of technique used by medically trained personnel from Konoha. So therefore you are a kunoichi of Konoha."

"Very observant of you and what was the third?"

"You have beautiful emerald-green eyes. So do we keep heading north?"

Ibiki does not see the kunoichi blushing slightly, "yes, my base camp is about…"

Ibiki raises his hand, "stop don't tell me specifics of your base's location in case I get recaptured, I don't want to take the chance of devolving its location. Just tell me which way to go."

Hearing this causes the kunoichi to snicker, Ibiki glances over his shoulder, "what's so funny?"

"You, a man actually asking for directions from a woman."

"Well, let's keep that between the two of us, or else when I get back to Konoha they will take away my 'Man' card."

After jogging for several hours, they start across a wide-open area when Ibiki cusses, "damn it."

"What?"

Stopping and turning to the kunoichi, "there are three Iwa shinobi heading towards us and they have seen us."

The kunoichi glances around Ibiki and see the Iwa shinobi heading towards them spread out in standard attack pattern. Looking up into Ibiki's eyes, "running won't work; they will pick us off if we run."

"I've think I can stall them long enough for you to make a break for it."

"No, I will not leave you to die, there has to be another way."

Thinking Ibiki reaches inside his vest and pulls out a pencil and a strip of paper and starts to draw on the paper before placing the strip on the kunoichi's fore head, "channel a little chakra to keep this on your forehead, now bow your head and 'try' to look submissive. I'm going to try to sucker them in closer so that we can get the drop on them. Follow my lead."

The kunoichi raises one eyebrow before lowering her head and nodding her head.

Ibiki takes a deep breath and turns back towards the approaching Iwa shinobi and assumes a superior pose. Ibiki had noticed that the three Iwa shinobi were only chunins. Knowing that he was wearing a jonin vest he knew that he had to take control quickly.

"What are you three doing out here by yourselves, WHERE IS YOUR JONIN?" Ibiki yells at them.

The three Iwa shinobi recognizing the jonin vest on Ibiki lower their weapons and start to look at each other before one in the middle steps forward, "we stopped off at a local tavern for lunch and he was talking with the barmaid. He told us to head on back to base and that he would catch up."

Ibiki face scrunches in anger and storms up to three chunin, who take an involuntary step back, "WHAT IS YOUR JONIN"S NAME? I WANT IT NOW!"

The middle chunin gulps, "Sendo Ryushi"

Seeing how tense the three chunin are, Ibiki decides to make the chunins think that they are off the hook and lower their guard. Stepping back and lowering his head and shaking it like the name and action was not a surprise to him. Looking at the three chunin, "it's not your fault, I'll handle this later."

Hearing that they were off the hook the three put their weapons away and look behind Ibiki noticing the Konoha kunoichi with a piece of paper stuck to her forehead looking down. One of the chunin, "shouldn't that whore be tied up?"

Ibiki notices the kunoichi body to tense slightly at the comment, "nah, see that seal on her forehead. It's cause her to be completely submissive."

One of the chunin nods his head, "I've heard about them; but, never have seen one"

Seeing the three chunins looking at the kunoichi with lust Ibiki decides to lure them in closer," Ok you guys can look; but, don't touch I'm escorting her back to Commander Satsu Taika estate to be his 'personal' servant and I value my ass and rank."

Two of the chunins walk up close to the kunoichi and leer at her, one of them muttering, "Damn officers, hogging all the good looking whores." With the other one leaning over to whisper in the kunoichi's ear, what he would like to be doing to her.

The third chunin walks up beside Ibiki before glancing over his shoulder, "hey here comes Ryushi, he must of struck out with that barmaid."

Ibiki glances over his shoulder seeing a shinobi rushing towards them, knowing that once the jonin got a good look at them and the seal, he would know they were fake. Seeing the kunoichi raise her eyes slightly to look him, Ibiki mouths, "get ready."

As the jonin gets closer to the group, one of the chunins calls out, "hey Ryushi come check out Commander Taika newest whore."

The jonin stops about 10 feet away from the group looks at the kunoichi before looking at Ibiki, "YOU!" before executing the hand signs and yelling, "Mud Ball Bullets" before spitting them out of his mouth towards Ibiki.

Ibiki recognizes Ryushi as one of the members that had captured him. Ibiki grabs the chunin by his arm and swings him around to use him as a shield as the Mud Ball Bullets strike the chunin in the chest killing him. The force of the blow knocks Ibiki down with the dead chunin on top of him.

Seeing Ryushi attack Ibiki surprises the other two chunins causing them to forget about the kunoichi between them until they look down to see a kunai sticking out of their chest. They both look with surprise into the face of the kunoichi before falling down on the ground dead. Ryushi's eyes grow large as he recognizes the kunoichi, throws a couple of kunai at her before turning and running away.

The kunoichi deflect the thrown kunais with one in her hand looks at Ryushi fleeing back before looking down at Ibiki, "are you ok?"

Ibiki is pushing the dead Iwa off of him, "I'm fine, we cannot let him get away or he will alert every Iwa patrol. Go, I'll be right behind you."

The kunoichi nods her head before taking off after Ryushi.

Ibiki gets up and start pursuing the pair; but due to his injuries Ibiki was falling behind the pair.

After running for several minutes, Ryushi looking back sees only the kunoichi pursuing him. Thinking that he had killed the shinobi, Ryushi feels he can kill or disable the pursuing kunoichi. He starts doing hand signs before sliding to a stop and turning at the approaching kunoichi, "Mud Ball Bullets" before spitting them out of his mouth towards the kunoichi.

The kunoichi sees the approaching 'Bullets' pushes chakra into her legs allowing her to jump over them. While in the air the kunoichi releases a seal on her wrist causing a katana to poof into her hands as she lands in front of Ryushi slashing at him. Ryushi leaps back from the slash to releases a seal on his wrist causing a katana to appear in his hands.

The pair stand about 10 feet apart assessing each other, Ryushi, "I cannot wait to tell my buddies that I killed one of the Konoha's Shinigami Maidens or maybe I'll just defeat you and make you my personal whore."

The Maiden smiles at him sweetly.

Ryushi smirks, "I see you are thinking about pleasuring me and being my personal whore."

The Maiden still smiling at him, "No, I'm just wondering how small that thing you call a penis is. I'm guessing that the barmaid saw what you had and that is the reason that you were only a couple of minutes behind your team."

Ryushi hearing that those chunins had talked about him trying to pick up the barmaid and her comments about the size of his penis causes him to become furious. "I'm going to teach you like I taught that bitch at the bar. You will be begging me to kill you once I get through with you."

The Maiden growls at him, "so you like to beat up on defenseless women, let's see how well you do against a woman who going to kick your ass."

"DIE BITCH", Ryushi yells as he charges at the Maiden. The pair exchange several strikes and counters for several moments before the Maiden steps back and steps into a gopher hole. Causing her to lose her balance and allowing Ryushi to stab her in the abdomen with her katana falling out of her hand as she hits the ground. Looking down at the fallen Maiden, Ryushi smirks as he stands before her, "beg for your life and I might let you live."

Before the Maiden can answer, the pair hears "Uchiha Phoenix Fireball" causing Ryushi to quickly do hand signs. Spinning around and kneeling down yelling "Earth Dam Wall" causing a wall of dirt to erupt out of the ground in front of him. Ryushi is staring at the wall of earth wondering why he has not felt the Fireball attack strike, when he looks down to see a tip of a katana sticking out of his chest. Looking slowly over his shoulder, he sees the Maiden had retrieved katana and attacked him when he was focused on the Fireball attack. "Bitch", Ryushi says coughing blood before falling forward dead causing the Earth wall to recede back into the earth.

The Maiden is looking past the earth wall as it recedes to see a smiling Ibiki running towards her, "took you long enough."

Ibiki's smile turns into a frown, "bastard hurt you."

The Maiden looks down towards her bloody abdomen where her hand is clutching, "this… it's just a scratch, and he got lucky."

"Scratch my ass, give me your first aid kit and let me put a pressure bandage on that before you bleed out," as Ibiki kneels down beside the fallen Maiden.

As the Maiden hands it to Ibiki, she notices her hand shaking, _"damn it, I'm going into shock." _

Seeing her hand shaking as he opens the scroll to remove the first aid kit hands a blood pill to her, "here take this while I apply the pressure bandage." As Ibiki is applying the pressure bandage mutters to himself, "Damn it, I knew I should have tried harder at learning basic medical jutsus."

As the Maiden chews the blood pill, "looks like you cannot steal clan's jutsus either."

Finishing wrapping the bandage Ibiki raises one eyebrow looking at the Maiden face, "what clan jutsus?"

Looking Ibiki in the eyes, "I heard you yell out 'Uchiha Phoenix Fireball' and I know that the Uchiha clan does not share their jutsus."

Sealing the first aid kit back in the scroll and pulling the Maiden's katana from Ryushi's back before handing back to her allowing her to reseal in back into her wrist. Ibiki grins sheepishly at her, "when I saw Ryushi about to kill you, I knew that my injuries I could not throw or use any jutsus against him. Therefore, I decided to yell out one of Konoha major clan's attack jutsus and hoped that would distract him. Thus allowing you the opportunity to finish him off, which you did."

"So you basically fucked with his mind causing him to lose focus," snickers the Maiden.

"Yeah, that's pretty much sums it up. My teammates are always complaining about me screwing with their minds," Ibiki says before he kneels down to pick up the Maiden bridal style and start jogging in the original direction they were heading.

The Maiden looks at him, "what are you doing? Leave me here, you can travel faster and bring back help."

Ibiki shakes his head negatively, "no can do, we are behind enemy lines. I am not about to allow you to be captured by an Iwa patrol. I know what those bastards did to me would look like a cake walk compared to what they would do to you."

The Maiden shivers slightly at the thought of being captured by Iwa shinobi.

Ibiki channels what little chakra he has left into his legs as he continues to jog in the direction the kunoichi had original pointed out to him.

Feeling the kunoichi shivering Ibiki at his statement, "in my right breast pocket is an explosive tag that I found on one of those jonins that you killed earlier. Place it in your shirt pocket encase we run into another Iwa patrol, you can use it to keep from being taken alive."

Ibiki feels the kunoichi's hand reach into his breast pocket and removing the tag, he barely hears the kunoichi whisper, "thank you."

Seeing the kunoichi's eyes starting to close, Ibiki knows he has to keep her awake, "am I heading in the right direction?"

"No, you need to head a little more to the northeast for about another couple of miles."

After making the correction Ibiki, "since we have a little time on our hands, so I think we can play 20 questions."

Seeing the kunoichi nod her head in agreement knowing that Ibiki was trying to keep her conscious Ibiki, "ok I will start, do you have any family?"

"Yes, my parents are still alive in Konoha and I have an older sister, you?"

"My parents are retired and living in the Fire Capital, I have a younger brother."

"Next question, why did you become a kunoichi?"

"All my friends joined, my parents were not thrilled about my choice; however, they supported my choice. You?"

"Both my parents were shinobi, they both from small clans. The reason I joined was because it one of the few things that I'm good at."

"Your turn to ask a question."

"Ok, what is your name?"

"Ibiki Morino… Yours?"

"Kukaku Shiba"

"Next question, Kukaku"

"Do you have girlfriend?"

"Nah, all the women that I have dated or been set up with never wanted a second date. Most of them told me that for some reason I scared them; but not in a 'perverted way', whatever that means… You?"

"Seems me and my teammates seem to scare men all off; however, our leader currently has a cute boyfriend with blond hair and blue eyes."

"So Kukaku, what do you plan to do when you retire?" Ibiki knew that retirement was almost impossible due to their line of work and plus with this war that goal was even harder. However, one needs reasons and goals to keep living.

"I think I'll open a boutique that caters exclusively to kunoichi. I have not found any clothing stores in Konoha that has the necessary clothing and accessories for an active kunoichi. I'm pretty good with a needle/tread and make or repair most of my squad's clothing…You?"

"I'll probably move to the Fire Capital and go to work for my folks at their restaurant."

"You can cook?"

"Not so loud or I'll never get my 'Man' card back."

"Are you any good?"

"Tell you what, when we get back to Konoha, I'll let you be the judge."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe… Do you have any culinary preference?"

"Any thing; but, Ramen. Every time our squad goes out to eat, our leader would drag us to Ichiraku's Ramen stand."

"Ok, no Ramen… I think a good grilled salmon with all the trimmings would be a good choice. And what would you like for dessert?"

"Dessert too? I must be hallucinating; but, since you asked I love anything that has chocolate."

"Chocolate… Then for dessert you will have chilled chocolate mousse topped with freshly made whip cream and fresh picked strawberries."

Pressing her head into Ibiki's shoulder Kukaku, "I think I'm in love, I've finally found a man who can cook, plus he will ask for directions." Looking up at Ibiki, "if you are lying to me, there is no place you can hide. I will hunt you down and castrate you."

Ibiki grins, "Then I better make sure I exceed your expectations and not disappoint you. I definitely need 'those parts' to keep my 'Man' card."

Jogging for almost an hour, Ibiki notices that Kukupa's answers and questions are starting to get slower and her answers were becoming slurred. Having given her the last blood pill ten minutes ago, Ibiki is getting nervous because Kukaku's directions were becoming more and more erratic. Having entered into a forest area, Ibiki had to slow down his pace. As he crossing a small clearing in the forest, an arrow lands at his feet causing him to stop abruptly. Kukaku moans at the jolt of stopping suddenly. Ibiki's eyes scan the tree line trying to spot the archer when he feels a kunai point pressing against his neck.

"Tell me Iwa scum, where are you taking my 'sister'?" sultry voice whispers in his ear.

Ibiki knows it does not look good for him since he is currently wearing an Iwa jonin vest with no hin-ate and he is carrying an unconscious Konoha kunoichi. Keeping his eyes focus forward, "please help Kukaku, she was stabbed in the abdomen and is bleeding to death."

"Senna, get down here, this Iwa scum says Kukaku is wounded," the sultry voice calls out without removing the kunai from Ibiki's neck. "If you did this to her or have done any thing to her, I will gut you like a fish," the voice says as she press the point a little harder into his neck causing a trickle of blood to flow down his neck.

Not moving a muscle, Ibiki sees a violet colored hair kunoichi with a Konoha hin-ate hanging around her neck land in front of him. He notes that she is dressed in a similar black jonin vest and black cargo pants with a bow in her hands, which she seals it in her wrist. Approaching he sees her activate a blue chakra hand to do a diagnose of Kukaku's wound. "STOP!" Ibiki barks causing the approaching kunoichi to stop and the kunoichi behind him to press the kunai a little harder into his neck. Ignoring the kunai to his neck, "don't came any closer to her with diagnose jutsus, the chakra might activate the explosive tag she has on her."

Pressing the kunai even a little harder the voice hisses, "why did you place an explosive tag on her?"

Keeping his eyes fixed on the kunoichi in front of him, "I gave her the tag, so that she would not run the risk of being captured alive."

The pressure of the kunai less a bit; but, is not removed, "Senna find the tag."

"Hai…Byakugan" the violet hair kunoichi calls out, Ibiki sees the Hyuga clan's famous eyes appear. Looking for a couple of moments, "I see the tag; Kukaku placed it in her chest wrapping. I'll get it before I check her out."

Ibiki keeps his eyes focus on the tree line as the Hyuga opens Kukaku's shirt to remove the explosive tag from her chest wrapping. After removing the explosive tag, the Hyuga activates her diagnose jutsus and examines Kukupa's injury.

"How is she?" the voice behind him asks with concern in it.

"Not good; however, I can stabilize her so that we can get her back to base and get her the proper attention," replies the Hyuga as her hand turns from a blue to a green glow.

Ibiki feels Kukaku tense as the Hyuga holds the green hand over the pressure bandage; but, her tension lessens after several moments. "Ok, that should do until we get back to base."

While the Hyuga is treating Kukaku, Ibiki see another similarly dressed dark-haired kunoichi with a large dog land in front of and address the kunoichi behind him, "Mikoto me and Kuromaru checked, nobody is following him." The dark-haired Inuzuka moves in front of Ibiki after the Hyuga finishes her medical jutsus, "I take her from here." Trying to take Kukaku out of Ibiki arms causes Kukaku's arms to tighten around his neck.

Then the three kunoichi standing around Ibiki hear Kukaku mutter, "he mine, get your own, he owes me dinner" causing the three to chuckle and Ibiki to blush. Ibiki feels the kunai being removed from his neck as another dark-haired kunoichi walks around to face him.

Senna looks at Ibiki with critical eye, "our base is a couple of miles can you make it? You look like you about to collapse yourself."

Holding Kukaku closer to his chest causing her to sigh in contentment, "I'll make it, even if I have to crawl on my hands and knees."

The kunochi that was behind him calls out to the other two, "Tsume/Kuromaru take point" pointing at Ibiki, "you next, I'll be behind you so don't try anything. Senna cover our six, ok people we will have to stay on the ground stay sharp." The other two kunochi and the dog seem to nod in agreement.

Ibiki starts jogging behind the Inuzuka and her partner trying to keep for jostling Kukaku any more then he has too. As he is jogging, he starts to think about the other three kunochi that claim to be Kukaku's teammates. The one that held a kunai to his neck was an Uchiha after seeing her with her Sharingan eyes active. Ibiki is racking his brain trying to think of any all female unit in Konoha's shinobi forces. Ibiki remembers Kukaku saying _'Seems me and my teammates seem to scare them all off'_ meaning that they were all single females or maidens….Ibiki's eyes grow large as he glances down at Kukaku face, _"Kukaku is a member of the Konoha's Shinigami Maidens and these are her teammates."_

The final mile Ibiki made it purely on determination to save Kukaku, all his chakra he had channeled to his legs was exhausted. After passing the checkpoint, Tsume led them directly to the medical tent located in the center of the base camp. Laying Kukaku gently on a gurney, the medical crew seeing Ibiki in his Iwa jonin vest stop not sure what to do until Tsume growls at them to help her now or else. Seeing the other two kunochi behind Tsume glaring at them, a doctor approaches with a glowing blue diagnose hand to start examine the latest causality. Ibiki is trying gently to remove Kukaku's hands from around his neck; however, Kukaku will not release her hold until a nurse applies a glowing green hand to her head causing her to relax.

Ibiki looks questionly at the nurse, "I just put her in a deep sleep while we work on her, and it will help her heal."

Ibiki nods at the nurse, "thank you… Take good care of her" before stepping away from the gurney allowing the medical team to wheel her into the tent. Unknown to him it would be the last time he would see her until the end of the Third Shinobi War. After leaving Kukaku he was escorted to the unit's T&I personnel, who established that he was a Konoha shinobi and was debriefed. Later Ibiki was taken to a doctor who healed most of his injuries, telling him that he could not do anything about the scars on his face. The doctor said once he return to Konoha the scars could be removed. Ibiki tried to see Kukaku several times in the hospital; but was informed that she was in an induced medical coma to aid in her recovery. Two days later Ibiki received orders to report back to his unit. Before leaving, he found Kukaku's Hyuga teammate and had her promise to give her a scroll. After reuniting with his unit his commander transferred him to their T&I unit. Ibiki often wondered about the transfer if his commander thought that Ibiki would want 'payback' for what was done to him. He never used his position as an interrogator as a means for personal satisfaction and developed his own personal interrogation form. His interrogation style was based on using the person's own mind to interrogate him. Ibiki quickly rose through the ranks of the T & I division and by the end of the third shinobi war was the head of the T & I division. He was listed in numerous bingo books listed as an 'A' rank, with a kill on sight and Iwa was offering a million ryo reward dead.

One year later….

Ibiki was sitting quietly in a booth in Broken Kunai bar silently toasting Minato Namikaze. The rest of the crowd in the bar were loudly cheering and drinking toasts to the Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' for almost single handily ending the Third Shinobi War with his new jutsu 'Flying Thunder God Technique and Rasengan'. The Maiden unit led by Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a. The Crimson Death were only surpassed by the Three Sannins, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage with a 'kill-on-sight' order by Iwa**. ** Minato Namikaze's techniques earn him a place in bingo book history as the only shinobi to be listed as a 'SSS' rank with a flee on sight in every village listing. Ibiki had been secretly following Kukaku's unit's achievements and missions when he got to interrogate Iwa P.O.W.'s .Nursing his drink Ibiki is thinking to himself, _"I wonder how Kukaku is doing?" _Suddenly a scroll lands in front of him on his table, Ibiki slowly unrolls the scroll and reading it even though he knew what was written on it.

**'This scroll entitles Kukaku Shiba to one grilled salmon dinner. In addition, for dessert chilled chocolate mousse topped with freshly made whip cream and fresh picked strawberries. Payable upon demand. - Ibiki Morino.' **

Ibiki looks into a pair of emerald-green eyes. After looking into her eyes Ibiki notices her now glossy black hair tied up in a loose pony hanging to one side of her red combat kimono with a jonin vest with a pair of black cargo pants.

Looking into Ibiki's eyes Kukaku smiles, "bet you thought that I would forget."

"Never, just was wondering when you would collect."

"Had to tie up some loose ends before the signing the new peace treaty with Iwa."

Ibiki nods his head, "so would Friday night at 7 pm at my place be acceptable?"

Kukaku places a finger on her chin as if pondering the offer before smiling, "yes this Friday would do nicely. Do I need to bring anything?"

Taking a pen out of his pocket, Ibiki writes his address down on the scroll before handing it back to Kukaku, "no, I will handle everything, just bring an appetite" before handing the scroll back to Kukaku.

Looking at the address on the scroll, Kukaku smiles, "I will be there, just remember what I said about doing to you if you disappoint me." Seeing Ibiki nod his head in agreement Kukaku smiles, "then I will see you Friday at 7pm."

Ibiki watches her walk away from his table with a sway in her hips as she meets the Hyuga, Uchiha, and the Inuzuka teammates at the edge of the bar. Watching the four sharing drinks and conversations with one of them occasionally glancing over at him before leaning over and whispering things in Kukaku's ear causing her to blush. Ibiki pulls out a notepad and starts to write down the items that he was going to need for Friday night's dinner, _"where the hell am I going to find fresh strawberries this time of year?"_

End of flashback-

Ibiki stops in front of 'Kunoichi Nite' boutique smiling remembering the dinner and how their relationship took off from there.

Hearing the bell over the door ring, Kukaku from the back of the store notices how all her clerks and customers are all staring at the front door. Looking at who had everybody attention, Kukaku smiles at tall bandana wearing man in a black trench coat is walking down the aisle towards her. Placing the shirt that she had just folded back on the shelf, Kukaku turns to face Ibiki as he stops in front of her. "How may I be of service to the you, Mr. Morino?"

Ibiki gives Kukaku a private smile knowing everybody in the store was listening to what was being said, "Ms. Shiba, I need you help in a case that I'm currently working on. If we could go some place private."

"I am always willing to help Konoha's T &I department in any way I can, let us step into my office," Kukaku motions Ibiki to follow her toward her office in the back of the store. "Sheila, I'll be in my office if you need me" knowing full well that nobody would have the nerve to interrupt the head of Konoha's T&I department. Ibiki smiles to himself as he follows Kukaku' swaying hips toward her office closing the office door behind himself. He finds himself being pinned up against the door with a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of soft full lips pressed against his. After several moments of kissing, they finally break apart allowing Ibiki to look into emerald-green eyes, raising one eyebrow Ibiki, "What was that for?"

Looking into Ibiki's eyes, "that for cheese cake dessert you made last night."

Ibiki pecks Kukaku on the lips, "remind to make it more often then; but, now business before pleasure."

"Spoil sport," Kukaku playfully pouts at him as she release her hold on Ibiki and stepping back. "So how might I help you?"

Reaching inside his trench coat, Ibiki pulls out a couple pictures and hands them to Kukaku. "This is a pictures of Kanai, a female impersonator and his partner Hata. They were listed in Konoha's Bingo book as the 'Odd Couple' a pair of assassins. They were arrested last evening before they could carry out their assignment. This morning during questioning Hata committed suicide using a poison hidden in his blood. Plus he assassinated his partner Kanai with the same poison. Searching Kanai's room, we found a merchant storage scroll which contain his collection of clothing." Handing Kukaku several more pictures, "as you can see he had an extensive collection of 'Kunoichi Nite' outfits. We are speculating that he was placing orders via mail order. I would like for you to check your records to see if you sent any dresses to a specific address. This might give us a ideal where the pair called home."

Kukaku had been studying the picture of Kanai before looking at the pictures of dresses recognizing them all as creations of 'Kunoichi Nite'. "Could I keep these pictures to show to my clerks to see if any of them remember, also I would like to stop by T & I department to look through all of his collection to positively identify all of creations. I get Sheila to start checking on our catalog orders to see if any of these match a recent order." Reaching up and wrapping her arms around Ibiki's neck once again and looking into his eyes, "and what type of reward will the T & I department be giving 'Kunoichi Nite's' owner for cooperating?"

Ibiki wraps his arms around Kukaku's waist with his hands resting on her backside, "and what type of reward would the owner be expecting?"

Leaning up to whisper in Ibiki's ear, "I was thinking a candle lite bedroom with a king size bed with silk sheets. And a extra large batch of chocolate mousse with extra fresh whip cream and fresh strawberries that we could take turns spreading on each other then licking it off."

Ibiki remembers how much pleasure that he had gotten and received when they just used fresh whip cream. So the image of a chocolate mousse cover Kukaku and the idea of licking it off sounded even better, "I think we can manage that as a sign of appreciation for your cooperation."

Just as they were leaning to seal the deal with a kiss a knock is heard at the office door. Kukaku growls at the door, "What do you want, I'm a little busy right now."

The trembling voice of the other side, "I'm sorry to bother you boss; however, Lady Senna Hyuga is out here and wishes to talk to about a special order she needs."

This gets Kukaku's attention because Lady Senna was one of her teammates and it her wanting to place a 'special order' was code word that she need her help doing something 'off-the-record."

Ibiki notices Kukaku facial reaction to hearing that Lady Hyuga need a special order and smirks as he leaned down and kisses Kukaku on the nose before releasing her and stepping back. "I'll be off, I have to work late tonight there is a couple of pork chops in the frig and there is chocolate cake also in the frig."

Kukaku playfully slaps Ibiki on the arm, "I'm going to get fat with all those desserts you keep making for me."

As Ibiki reaches for the door, he gently slaps Kukaku's backside with his hand and whispers in Kukaku's ear, "we will just have to figure out ways to burn off those extra calories won't we." Opening the door Ibiki, "Thank you Ms. Shiba for your assistance on this matter and when you get a free moment stop by the T & I department to examine those items." Seeing Lady Senna Hyuga near the door, Ibiki bows to her, "good evening Lady Hyuga."

Lady Senna nods her acknowledgement, "good evening Ibiki, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

Ibiki, "no Lady Senna, Ms. Shiba has been most helpful providing information on a case that I'm currently working on. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to my office to make sure Anko & Company have finished their task before they try to sneak off. Lady Hyuga , Ms. Shiba good evening." Ibiki turns and walks out of the 'Kunoichi Nite' black trench coat flapping silently in his wake.

Kukaku motion Lady Hyuga into her office and calls out to Sheila, "no disturbance please, I with a customer" before closing the door.

Once the door was closed, Senna hugs Kukaku before smirking, "I hope that I'm did not interrupting any thing?"

Returning Senna hug before releasing and motioning her to take a seat as Kukaku heads around her desk and sits down, "not this time, it was actually Konoha business. Ibiki is trying to trace a female impersonator assassin, who like to wear my designs." Kukaku notices Senna tense slightly, "do you know anything about this guy?"

Senna sighs and proceeds to tell Kukaku that the assassins target was Hizashi and how he was saved by Ky.

Hearing this Kukaku turns to Senna, "so who is our target since Ibiki told me that assassins are both dead."

Senna leaning towards Kukaku, "they were not the target since they failed and have been dealt with, no our targets are a couple Hyuga elders who pissed me off during the Clan Summit."

This gets Kukaku's attentions, "Wet Work?"

Senna shakes her head 'no', "but it going to be some serious payback. And I think I'm going to use some of our squad's anti-pervert treatment on them."

Kukaku leans forward resting her chin on her hands and grinning evilly, "so who are the targets and which treatment?"

Senna grins evilly too, "I think we would use delta ki….."

Arthor's note: Just for general information the term 'Wet Work' means assassination or killing.


	38. Chapter 38 PaybackPersonal

Disclaime: I don't own Naruto.

This privilege goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

This is my version of the animie/manga story line.

Chapter 38… Payback/Personal

Kukaku leans forward resting her chin on her hands and grinning evilly, "so who are the targets and which treatment?"

Senna grins evilly too, "I think we would use delta ki….."

Anko slowly rolls over in her bed slapping at the buzzing alarm clock to silence it. Cursing it for interrupting her favorite dream of slowly and painfully torturing Orochimaru. Taking a deep breath her senses lock onto the smell of fresh coffee. Her body switches to auto-pilot heading toward the heavenly fragrance. Clad only in an over-sized t shirt that has a picture of a bottle of sake on it with the caption, "It's Not Just For Breakfast" with her hair down. Hearing a sound coming out of her kitchen she launches a kunai at the sound without opening her eyes. Not hearing the kunai striking its target Anko opens her eyes to see why not.

Sitting at her kitchen table is Blondie with his head down studying a scroll. Her kunai hilt is clutched in his left hand behind him is a clone in an apron holding a steaming cup of coffee.

Not even looking up at Anko, "if you kill the help, you won't get any breakfast."

Taking a seat across from Blondie, Anko accepts the cup of coffee placed in front of her.

Returning to the stove the clone asks, "Two eggs over easy, hash browns, bacon and wheat toast…o.k.?"

Anko just nods her head as she sips her coffee, the only sound that can be heard is the clone making Anko's breakfast. Just as Anko finishes her first cup of coffee the clone walks up to the table holding a plate in one hand and a coffee pot in the other. Anko motions for him to refill her coffee cup before as he places the plate in front of her. Sipping her coffee Anko looks down at her plate to see a 'smiley' face staring up at her. The clone had used the two over easy eggs to represent eyes with a base of hash browns with bacon acting as eyebrows and a smile. Rising her head to look at the smiling clone, Anko grins evilly as she slowly picks up her fork and viciously stab the 'eyes' of the eggs.

Anko starts eating and takes a sip of coffee, "I hate it when my food looks at me and get me some Tabasco sauce."

The clone looks on in horror before walking to the kitchen cabinet and placing a bottle of Tabasco by Anko. Anko grabs the bottle and smothers the eggs and hash browns in Tabasco and resumes eating.

Naruto looking up from his scroll and raises one eyebrow before returning back to reading his scroll. For next several minutes the only sound could be heard is Anko eating her breakfast. Finishing Anko pushes her plate away before reaching for her coffee cup and taking a sip, "you are a damn good cook Blondie..."

Not even looking up from his scroll, "I'm o.k.; but, Iruka makes a 'killer' omelet with pancakes on the side."

Blowing on her coffee cup as she raises it to her lips, "hmmm… So what are you reading?"  
>Before answering her, both Naruto and his clone grimace slightly, "you alright?"<p>

Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slightly, "no, just got the memories back from one of my clones testing this jutsu and 'his' last moments were not pretty. Well, back to the drawing broad. Oh before I forget, I met Kurenai sensei on my way over here. She told me to tell you that your first meeting will be at Orihime Deli tomorrow at 10 am. She said don't be late. If you don't mind me asking what sort of meeting are you all going to have?"

Sipping her coffee, "Kurenai thought it would be a good idea that the various team sensei get together once a week to compare notes, share training techniques and screw-ups. _Plus spend some alone time with Asuma._"

Naruto looking at Anko, "that's a great idea; you know you ought to invite Jijji to attend your meetings so that he can hear firsthand how the genin teams are progressing."

Anko tabbing her coffee cup with her finger, "I don't know he might be too busy to attend."

Shrugging his shoulders, "you will never know unless you ask."

"True," Anko says before taking a sip of her coffee.

Looking at his watch and noticing the time, "you better get changed sensei; remember we are meeting Jijji in 45 minutes."

Motioning the clone to top off her coffee as Anko stands up, "yeah, yeah." As she is walking back towards her bedroom looks back at Naruto, "want to scrub my back?"

Naruto looks up to see his sensei walking towards her bedroom swaying her hips causing the t-shirt to cling to her bottom. Reaching up to wipe a little blood away from his nose, "as tempting an offer, once again for I have to refuse due to self-preservation from the wrath of an extremely jealous kunoichi and that of your potential boyfriend."

Anko smirks, "you don't tell, I won't."

Shaking his head slowly, "I'm not going to take the chance."

Waving her hand as she continues towards her bedroom, "you're loss."

Naruto sighs as he returns to working on Shino's jutsu marking failure on the bottom of the latest technique. Tapping his pen against his chin, he knows he is close to finding the answer just no cigar. Returning to working on the jutsu, the clone tops off his cup before picking up Anko's plate and placing it in the sink. Hearing the shower running Naruto places his pen down and picks up his coffee cup. Blowing on it gently, Naruto's brow furrows as he recalls the latest Intel that he had received from his clones and summons that he had sent to Land of Rice Fields. Jijji had received a request from the Hidden Village by Sound to participate in the upcoming Chunin exam. He wanted basic Intel before deciding whether or not to allow the new Hidden Village to compete. Taking a sip of coffee, creating four clones Naruto, "I want y'all to start to compile all the Intel that we have on the Hidden Village by Sound. Who in charge, jonin/chunin/genin numbers, what type of missions are they normally hired for, their success and failure stats, any notable jutsu or kekkei genkia, what is the local economy like, etc… Etc... Seeing all his clones nod in agreement, "o.k. then head back to base and start working. If you need more help let me know… dismissed." As all his clones acknowledge their dismissal, disappear in golden flashes. Setting his coffee cup down on the table, "how much did you hear sensei?"

Walking out of her bedroom in her usual attire and hair in its normal style Anko walks up to the kitchen table and taking a seat, "all of it." Knowledge was power in the shinobi world, finishing her coffee and standing up, "keep me in the loop."

Nodding and placing the scroll that he was working on inside his trench coat turns to the clone, "once you finish cleaning up, join up with the others." Existing Anko's apartment Naruto, "sensei let's swing by Area 44 on our way to Jijji."

"Why?"

"So that you can leave your clones there to learn some new hebi taijutsu that Kyuubi sensei gave to me this morning."

Flashback to earlier that morning….

Naruto walking out of his bathroom after taking a shower after his normal morning workout to see Kyuubi lying on his back on the couch with his eyes closed with a grin on his face. Heading towards his bedroom to get dressed, "looks like someone had a good weekend."

Not even opening his eyes, the grin on Kyuubi's face gets bigger, "**it was not a 'good' weekend, 'IT. WAS. A. GREAT. WEEKEND...' If the Shinigami came for me right now, I can safely say I could go with no regrets after this weekend. The Fire daimyo knows how to throw a party. By the way I talked to Muri before going to the Fire daimyo's party and she wants to meet Anko. She did not exactly say why; but, I think it would be worth Anko's time to meet Muri. Plus Muri sent a scroll with several advanced hebi taijutsu techniques as a sign of good fate**."

Walking out of his bedroom and straightening his tan trench coat, "interesting… what do you think Muri is wanting?"

Not even opening his eyes Kyuubi shrugs, **"I'm not sure, however; rumors that there is a growing riff in the snake summon clan right now. A small faction is backing Manda while the rest is backing Muri. Right now both sides are at an uneasy truce."**

Picking up the scroll that was on the kitchen table, unrolling it and looking at it, "Interesting, I'll start Anko sensei's clones working on it this morning while we met with Jijji." before placing it inside his trench coat. Walking toward the door Naruto calls out, "how was your date with Lirin?"

Kyuubi's grin gets even bigger, **"the things she did with just her tails… I'll tell you later what else she did while we were at the Fire daimyo's party. Go to your meeting, I'll catch up with you later."**

End of flashback…..

After leaving their clones in Area 44, hopping across roof tops toward the Hokage's tower Anko, "so what do you think Muri wants?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know, Kyuubi thinks there is a riff going down in the snake clan. Looking at the hebi scroll those are some really strong offensive and defensive techniques. You will just have to meet her and find out what she wants."

Anko nods her head in acknowledgement as Ibiki joins them just before they land just outside Hokage's tower. Ibiki nods at the pair before walking toward entrance with Anko and Naruto flanking him. Reaching the door to the Hokage office, Ibiki knocks and waits for permission to enter. Hearing a voice on the other side granting permission the three enter with Naruto closing the door behind them. They bow to the Sandaime who motions for them to take a seat; Naruto takes a seat beside Anko in front of the Sandaime's desk.

Sitting behind his clean desk Sandaime is leaning back in his chair causally smoking his pipe, "Ibiki, I've read your report concerning the capture, integration and information that you recovered from the 'Odd Couple' this weekend. That the two were targeting a member of the Hyuga clan and that they had a current ANBU village patrol schedule greatly troubles me. So do you have any additional information and how do you plan to handle the finding the traitor that gave out the patrol schedule?"

Ibiki, "I have asked Ms. Shiba to check her previous mail orders to see if any of Kanai's inventories matches a customer's order. And if so where was the order shipped to and who's name was on the bill. As far as the patrol schedule, we are going to use your 'Canary Trap' to try to locate the traitor."

Sandaime nods his head at the plan, "I will ask Lord Hiashi to stop by to discuss the discovery of the assassination attempt against his clan later. So any ideas, who or why Lord Hizashi was the target?"

All eyes turn towards Naruto, "Rumor points toward several members of the Main House, who are not happy with the direction the Hyuga Clan is heading. Lord Hiashi has had several recent 'brushes' with possible serious injury or death. The notes to the assassins were to make sure that Lord Hizashi was found in a public location and in an embarrassing situation. Having Lord Hizashi found in such a position, would of cause serious loss of face to Lord Hiashi thus weakening his status as head of the Hyuga Clan. Normally, you would not be able to interfere because this would be considered a clan matter. However, since the assassins were found to have in their possession a current copy of the ANBU city patrol routes and schedule. Now it no longer a clan matter; but, a threat to village security."

Sandaime smiles slowly at this bit of information, this would allow for him to have more power in having a stronger ANBU presence around the Hyuga complex. Sandaime knew of the changes that Lord Hiashi wanted to implement and agreed with all of them. Plus it did not hurt to keep Lord Hiashi's family safe from the elders. Sandaime knew that Naruto would slaughter all the Main Hyuga elders if they ever attempted to harm Hinata and her family.

"Lord Sandaime," Ibiki asks breaking his Jijji's train of thought, "with your permission, I would like to send a copy of all the people assassinated/killed to their villages. So the victim's families and friends might have closure over their deaths."

Taking a draw on his pipe with his eyes closed Jijji nods his head in agreement with Ibiki's suggestion. "Make your copies and I will forward it to all the victim's villages and their daimyo also. I agree with your suggestion this will allow for closure. And since all three of you are here, we might as well view the latest complaints and charges against you three." Calling out to his clones to bring him the latest batch of complaints, Jijji's voice is heard calling back, "ALL OF THEM?" Taking another puff of his pipe, "no on second thought, just use a fire jutsu on all those complaints; bring me the unsolved complaints from last weekend."

"Thank Kami" is heard coming from side room connected to the Hokage's office. A clone of Jijji walks in carrying a stack of files and places them beside Jijji before heading back. Jijji picks up the top file, "does anyone know about the treatment that several members of Mrs. Ururu Tsumugiya's group received this weekend at the hospital?" Seeing no response tosses it in the trash can. "O.k. does anybody know why acting Hokage Kakashi ordered the ANBU to find the person or persons, who desecrated his Icha Icha book?"

Anko leans towards Ibiki and whispers loudly, "I heard that there was a picture of Kakashi with a bowl haircut, wearing a pair of Gai's green spandex and orange leg warmers in the standard 'Mighty Gai' pose."

Ibiki leans toward Anko, "I heard that it was a picture of Kakashi and Gai in matching outfits hugging each other with the 'Sunrise of Youth' in the background."

Coughing into his hand Jijji, "I cannot disclose the official ANBU report, so I cannot confirm nor deny your speculations on 'said' pictures." Female snickering can be heard from the hidden ANBU in the Hokage's office. Jijji looks pointedly at Naruto.

Naruto looks at Jijji, "what you think I did it?" Seeing confirmation in Jijji's eyes, "I swear on ramen that I did not touch Kakashi's porn."

This stumps Jijji knowing if Naruto swears on ramen then he is innocent, "so do you have any ideas who might have done this?"

Naruto, "All I know this the work of an S-class prankster and my hat's off to him."

Anko raises an eyebrow looking at Naruto, "you rank pranks?"

Turning to Anko, "pranks are just like missions. Each mission is rated by mission objective, level of threat, difficulty, possible enemy encounter and time frame. For someone to have broken into a former captain of ANBU house, bypassing all his alarms and traps that all perverts are known to set to protect their porn. Making the switch and then leaving undetected, makes that prank an S-class. Personally this looks like payback."

Ibiki, "so do you have any ideals, who might the skill or desire to want payback against Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I have a strong hunch who did this; however, I will not 'rat' out a fellow prankster. I just wish I would have thought it up first."

Anko, "you saying this was a prank was done by a guy and not a woman, why not?"

Naruto, "a woman would have been more inclined to just destroy all his books. Verses a guy would put bizarre pictures in them as a form of payback to Kakashi."

Jijji and Ibiki nod their heads in agreement with Naruto's deductions when a knock is hear at the door. "Enter," Jijji calls out.

Iruka enters carrying a file, "sorry to bother you sir; but, an ABNU just dropped off this report. There was an 'incident' at the market plaza this morning involving two elder from the Hyuga clan. And I thought you should see it immediately."

Iruka hands the file to the Hokage, who places it on his desk, opens it and starts to read the report. Anko notices Iruka glancing at her legs. Anko slowly recrosses her legs causing her skirt to raise slightly causing Iruka to blush. Jijji skims the report before looking at the pictures and quickly coughs into his hand to cover up the laughter that threatens to escape. Passing the folder to Ibiki, Jijji turns to Iruka, "who discovered the two elders?"

Turning to face the Hokage with a slight blush, "Jonin Kurenai Yuhi was entering the market plaza when she detected a strong genjutsu in the center of the market plaza. When she released the genjutsu of a pair of hanging paper mache love birds turned out to be pair of Hyuga elders, which you can see are bound, gagged, and tarred & feathered. After the ANBU arrived, they freed the pair before taking them to the hospital to be checked out. Initial word from the hospital is the pair seems to be unharmed; however, they are at a loss on how to get the tar and feathers off. Lord Hiashi has been notified and will probably be here any minute."

Seeing the picture of the pair of elders tarred and feather cause Ibiki to have a nagging feeling that he had seen this before; but, when and where?

Sandaime nods his head before turning his attention to Naruto, who is looking over Ibiki's shoulder at the photographs and snickering. Feeling Jijji and Iruka staring at him turns to the pair, "what? Do you think I did this?" Seeing confirmation in their eyes, "as much as I would love to take credit for this, once again another prankster has struck. Looks like several individuals are gunning for my crown."

Taking a moment to take a drag off his pipe Sandaime asks, "Are you saying that this was the work of a different prankster and not the same one that pranked Kakashi?"

Naruto nods his head in agreement.

Sandaime pinches the bridge of his nose, _"great now I got to be on the lookout for new pranksters and Naruto thinks this is a challenge to his title."_ Both Sandaime and Iruka sweat drop at the thought that there might be a prank war brewing. "I'm curious Naruto what would you rank this prank?" drawing an inquisitive look from Iruka.

"I would have to rate this an 'S' class prank also," Naruto says returning to his chair.

Blowing a bit of smoke Sandaime, "why an 'S' rating?"

Turning to Ibiki, "may I borrow the pictures?" Ibiki hands them to Naruto who thanks him before placing it on the desk of the Hokage. "Ok. let's start with the targets, both are Main house Hyuga's and both are wearing their standard dress for inside the Hyuga's clan complex. This means both elders were taken from inside the Hyuga clan complex which has Minor house members constantly patrolling the outer grounds. This alone makes it at least an 'A' ranking to begin with since both were taken and nobody noticed them missing until they were told that they were in the hospital. The tarring and feathering and placing them in the Market area would probably rate a high 'C' to a low 'B' rating. The piece of the prank that vaulted it to an 'S' rating is the high quality genjutsu used on the pair to hide them. Someone with personal knowledge of the entire Hyuga's clan complex, their internal patrol schedule and where the Main elders lived points to one of them being a Hyuga. The fact there is no known member of the Hyuga clan able to cast such a genjutsu of that power indicates a second person. We can eliminate any of the Uchihi clan due to fact their ability to cast genjutsu using the Sharingan is restricted to only people that they make eye contact with thus eliminating them from suspicion. Three things I do know for sure are that one of the pranksters is left handed, they served in the third shinobi war and at least one of them is female."

Sandaime notices out of the corner of his eyes, Ibiki eyes to widen a bit at that piece of information is presented and makes a silent note to ask Ibiki later about this.

This peaks Iruka interest, "how do you know one of them is left handed and they served in the third shinobi war?"

Naruto points to one of the pictures of the cut ropes, "this type of knot was used exclusively during third shinobi war and has not been taught since end of the third shinobi war. The way the final loop is placed clockwise which could only be done if you are naturally left handed."

"Why females, Blondie?"

"Because the prank was designed to humiliate the pair of elders publicly this fits a woman's idea of justice. Whereas with Kakashi his personal porn collection was targeted that meant that someone knew how much he treasured it. Simply, most guys have the 'eye-for-a-eye' belief. For example if a guy's buddy deliberately embarrasses him. Then he would wait until he has the opportunity exact revenge on his buddy by doing something that would consider a payback."

Sighing slightly Sandaime, "ok, I guess that will do for now. Ibiki keep me in the loop on any information that you uncover on the pair and the progress of your 'Canary Trap. Naruto, do not consider this as a threat to your title."

Grinning Naruto, "no promises Jijji, I seriously doubt these two will continue; but, this challenge might be too hard to resist to top."

Puffing on his pipe, "just try Naruto, that's all I ask. I'll have enough of a problem explaining this to the council later this week. You all are dismissed."

As they start to rise, Naruto nudges Anko and points at Sandaime with his head. Taking a breath Anko steps up to the Sandaime desk, "excuse me Old Man; but, I was wondering if you be interested in attending a meeting of the current genin sensei tomorrow morning at Orihime Deli 10 am?"

Leaning back in chair Sandaime thinks for a moment, "Anko thank you for the offer; however, I have to decline your offer because of my current work schedule."

Anko looks at Naruto as if to say, _"I told you so."_

Naruto holds up one hand as if to say wait, "Excuse me Jijji, seeing how you cannot make the meeting could you maybe send a representative?"

Seeing Naruto is trying to push this issue, "who would you suggest Naruto?"

Scratching the back of his head absently Naruto, "right off hand, I would say Iruka sensei would be a good choice."

"Why Iruka?"

"Well, first and foremost he taught a majority of this year's genins, so he can gauge whether or not we have improved since leaving the Academy. You could let him observe each team training to see if the teams are progressing like you hope. And once the teams start doing missions outside the village, you could have him tag along as a hidden observer. His job would be stay hidden and not to interfere with teams performance of missions unless it is necessary. Since there are a lot of clan heirs/heiresses on teams this year, it would not hurt to have a hidden chunin in reserves as protection."

Knocking the ashes out of his pipe, "you make a good point Naruto that would give me an unbiased status report of each team. But how are we going to pay Iruka for this service, I don't want to ask him to do this for free?"

Waving his hand in a causal manner, "well Jijji, I figure the village could pick up the tab since it's would be to the village's advantage to insure the progress of each genin team. I figure monitoring team training and testing should rate at least a "C" rank mission pay. And if he accompanies any genin missions outside the village, I think it ought to be a grade above the assigned mission."

Packing his pipe, "true, I think there might be some funds available. _This ought to piss off Danzo when I take the funds out of his supposedly nonexistent Root program__**.**_" Turning to Iruka, "Iruka would you be interested in doing this?"

Iruka turns to Sandaime and bowing, "it would be my honor to do this service for the village, plus it will also help in my training for my jonin exam."

Lighting his pipe and taking a puff, "very well then Iruka get with Anko after this meeting to verify your first meeting location. And the first round of drinks will be on me to show my appreciation of the job that the genins sensei are doing." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Anko smiling at the prospect of Iruka attending.

The intercom on the Hokage's desk buzzes, "Sandaime, Lord Hiashi is here and asking for an audience."

"Tell Lord Hiashi I will see him in minute, I'm finishing up a meeting." Turning to the three seated, "if there is nothing else to add, you are excused and keep me posted."

The three stand up and bow to the Sandaime with Ibiki handing the folder with the pictures and notes back to the Sandaime. Iruka joins them as they exit the office bowing to Lord Hiashi as they pass him.

Sandaime's secretary knocks on the door before opening it to see that the Sandaime motions for her to allow Lord Hiashi to enter, "Sandaime, Lord Hiashi" stepping to the side to allow Lord Hiashi to enter the office.

Hiruzen stands up behind his desk and jesters for Hiashi to take a seat in front of his desk. As both men sit down Hiruzen, "Lord Hiashi can I offer you some tea?"

"A cup of tea would be nice; however a glass of something stronger would be better." Hiashi says with a slight sigh having already having to listen to the remaining Elders screaming that they no longer safe in the clan complex. Hiruzen nods his head before reaching in bottom drawer in his desk and pulls out two glasses and a bottle of sake. Pouring two glasses full, Hiruzen passes a glass to Hiashi. Leaning forward slightly the two clinks their glasses before taking a drink savoring the flavor and the moment of peace.

After a couple moments of silence, Lord Hiashi places his glass down on Sandaime's desk, "Sandaime I need to know what is being done to find people responsible for the kidnapping/assault on two Hyuga Elders in Market Area this morning."

Sliding the folder with the pictures to Hiashi, "these are the pictures taken at the scene plus the initial report of the first ANBU team to response. Also is a written statement from Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, who discovered the pair of Elders. Both Elders are in good health according to the medical experts. Do you have any idea who hated or had a grudge against these two Main House Elders?"

Hiashi looks up from the folder, "do you just want the names of members of Hyuga clan that has a grudge against this pair or ones outside the clan? Just so you know my name will be at the top of that list." Returning to looking at the pictures before staring at one picture and tapping his finger on picture and muttering, "RyuuYamada."

Hiruzen looks up puzzled, "Ryuu Yamada? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Setting the picture down, "Ryuu Yamada was a Jonin during the Third Shinobi War and if you ever listened to him you would think that he single handily won the war. He was a mediocre jonin at best, he believed all kunoichi should be barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen. _And the bastard was always hitting on Senna._"

Taking a puff off his pipe, "why does this picture of the Elders remind you of Ryuu Yamada?"

Grinning Hiruzen, "a similar situation happened to Ryuu Yamada." Hiruzen raises an eyebrow inquisitively causing Hiashi to look sheepishly, "I forgot that you and Biwako were guests at Fire daimyo at his summer palace after you handed over your title to Minato about two weeks later. According to ANBU's report, Ryuu was last seen at the Broken Kunai bar bad mouthing the Shinigami Maiden squad and various personal attacks on individual members. _Good thing I was out on a mission or I would have kicked his ass for the insults and comments about Senna._ The bartender said he left around midnight that was the last he was seen until he was discovered in a similar situation in the center of the Market Plaza. Ryuu was so humiliated that he resigned as a shinobi and married some rich merchant daughter from the Fire Capital. I heard his wife's current figure makesAkimichi Clan members look anorexia, plus she rules the house with an iron fist."

"So did Minato ever find out who this to Ryuu Yamado?"

Hiashi snickers, "Minato did not look too hard because a lot of speculation pointed towards the number one prankster at the time. And he did not want to sleep on the couch either."

Hiruzen's eyes widen, "Kushina was the prime suspect?"

Hiashi taking a sip of his sake, "well it does make sense, Kushina being the leader of the Maidens and she hated anybody that thought that kunoichi were inferior to shinobi. I remember what happened to Jiraiya after he published one of his Icha Icha books that portrayed kunoichi as weak and helpless. I was surprised that Jiraiya retain what makes him a man after the Kushina got through with him."

Jiraiya is walking towards another village gets the urge to stop and check his 'little shinobis' barrack to insure that it was still there. "Why did I just had a vision of Kushina and that rusty spoon?" shivering slightly after confirming his 'little shinobis' barrack were still intact before continuing towards the village.

"Could I please have a copy of these pictures, so that I can show them to the clan to see if anybody might have any additional information? _Plus I want to embarrass those two in front of the entire clan. _ And please keep me posted on any additional development." Hiashi hands the file back to Hiruzen and starts to rise to leave.

Hiruzen takes the files and sets it to the side before motioning for Hiashi to remain seated, "coming here about a different matter saved me from having to summon you here concerning a different threat to your clan and village security."

Hiashi facial expression changes that to one of head of the Hyuga clan, "what additional threat to the Hyuga clan and how does it involve village security?" _Secretly Hiashi has an idea what threat Hiruzen is going to mention already having been told about the attempted kidnapping by Hizashi; but, is wondering how village security is involved._

Hiruzen slides a file to Hiashi, who takes it and opens and starts reading the report, "over the weekend pair of assassins was captured by ANBU before they could execute their plan. Before Ibiki/Anko could properly interrogate them, one committed suicide and also assassinated his partner using poison. You will notice that their target was your brother, Hizashi. One of the assassins kept a personal scrapbook that had the specifics of assassination requested which points toward someone in the Hyuga clan paid for the assassination. Being a fellow clan member trying to kill another clan member would have kept it as a clan matter. However, the assassins had a current copy of ANBU's patrol routes and schedule included in the package concerning Hizashi. This makes it a breach of village security and I want you to know that Ibiki is currently looking into who leaked the information and who paid for it. I'm will be having Shikaku Nara redo ANBU's patrol routes and schedule, expect a stronger ANBU presence around the Hyuga complex for next couple of weeks."

Hiashi nods his head, "thank you Hiruzen for telling me this, I will get with my brother to see if we can find out whom inside our clan might be responsible and turn them over to you since village security has priority over clan rights. If there is nothing else then I will take my leave and start my investigation."

Hiruzen shakes his head, "no there is nothing else, I will have copies of these pictures sent over to you clan complex this afternoon. Thank you for your time and cooperation and hopefully we will resolve these two issues quickly." Hiruzen rises from his desk to escort Hiashi out of his office and hands the file with the two elders to his secretary. Telling her that he wanted a copy of the file sent to the Hyuga complex and to be handed only to either Lord Hiashi or Lord Hizashi. Hiashi bows to the Hiruzen before leaving.

A little village bordering on the Land of Fire sitting at a table outside a small restaurant is a blue skinned individual in a black robe with red roses on the trim. A black hair individual wearing similar robe walks up to the table with a tray containing a couple plates of sushi and tea.

Reaching over to the tray and grabbing a plate of sushi. "So Itachi how was your trip 'home'? Are you getting homesick or were you visiting your girlfriend again?" snickers Kisame as he takes a bite of sushi.

Taking a sip of his tea Itachi, "no, I just got a little payback on my former ANBU teammate."

"Kami Itachi, I cannot believe you infiltrated your hometown just to mess with Kakashi."

Glaring at Kisame with his Sharingan, "nobody disses my pocky, calling it stale bread dipped in cheap chocolate and only fit for little kids. And you got a lot of room to talk after you got in Deidara's face after he made commits about your doll collection."

Dropping his sushi and pointing a finger at Itachi, "Like I told Deodara.. THEY ARE NOT DOLLS…THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES OF GREAT MEMBERS OF SEVEN SWORDSMAN OF THE MIST."

Several tense moments pass before Kisame looks at Itachi and grins, "so did you get even with Kakashi?"

"Better than I could have ever hoped for," as big grin appears on Itachi's face.

Several moments pass as the pair consume their sushi and sip tea. Kisame glancing at Itachi, "do you think Hidan is able to walk yet?"

Sipping his tea Itachi, "after what Konan did to him, I would be surprised if he can."

Both Kisame and Itachi shiver at the thought of what Konan had done to Hidan….


End file.
